Le Garçon de Draco
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Deux enfants, l'un élevé dans une bulle, l'autre maltraité par sa famille ; pourtant l'amitié. Celle-ci devra résister aux ruptures, aux fêlures et brisures pour que finalement, elle se révèle être bien plus que cela. L'Histoire plus que marquante - gravée dans votre esprit - qui vous apprend à rechercher dans les yeux de quiconque vous parait le mériter l'étincelle de la vie. Trad
1. Les Contes de la Baleine et du Lion

Bonjour ! Ah, une histoire terminée, l'autre arrive.

Bienvenue dans "_Le Garçon de Draco_". A peine avais-je lu les quelques premiers chapitres que j'ai eu envie de la retranscrire en français. Elle mérite un large public, le style y est doux, frais, et l'histoire adorable. Enfin, ça dépendra des moments, mais... Je peux pas tout dire n'ayant moi même pas encore terminé ma lecture. Et par choix : cela me force ainsi à découvrir l'histoire presque en même temps que vous, et à terminer cette traduction quoi qu'il advienne ! Bien qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis, je vais toujours au bout de mes histoires, par respect.

J'ai pris moi-même déjà beaucoup de plaisir rien qu'en traduisant ce début, alors je suis tout aussi impatient que vous d'envoyer la suite. Cela motivera l'avancée rapide, n'est ce pas ? Allez, un dernier paragraphe de trucs plus ou moins obligés à dire, et vous pourrez vous y plonger !

J'espère que ces premiers chapitres vous donneront tout autant envie que moi de nager à travers la vingtaine de chapitres qui s'annonce. Ceci dit, n'oubliez pas que cette fiction est une traduction de "Draco's Boy" de** Empathic Siren**, que c'est un Univers Alternatif, donc pas de Poudlard ; qu'elle est classée M et Angst, donc des scènes pas faciles s'annoncent. Autre chose, je n'ai pas de Bêta, donc il est possible que quelques fautes se trouvent par-ci par là dans le texte. N'hésitez pas à vous proposer bêta si vous pensez en avoir le temps et qu'il y a trop de fautes. Dernière chose, la base de cette histoire appartient à J. , et le scénario à Empathic Siren. Seule sa version française et le style mêlé de Siren et moi-même m'appartient.

A très vite (deux semaines grand max) pour la suite !

Et encore une fois, bienvenue dans les contes du Morse, du Cheval, de la Baleine et du Lion.

* * *

**- Le Garçon de Draco -**

**Chapitre 1: Les Contes du Morse, du Cheval, de la Baleine et du Lion.**

Draco Malefoy était un garçon curieux. Tellement curieux que c'en était alarmant, même pour un petit garçon de huit ans. Il était toujours occupé à creuser le sol à la recherche de trésors, espionnant ses voisins qu'il pensait être des pirates sous couverture, infiltrant le courrier - y comprit celui du voisinage - à la recherche de n'importe quoi à se mettre sous la dent. Alors, cela sembla normal qu'au moment où il entendit un grondement sourd venant du bout de la rue, il sauta sur ses pieds pour enquêter.

Un énorme camion de couleur blanche descendait la rue. Fasciné, Draco se faufila au-dessus de la haie de son jardin pour voir sans être vu. Le camion s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison d'à côté. C'est à ce moment seulement que Draco réalisa que le vieux Mr. Culpepper n'était plus là. Il avait surement déménagé. Draco en était heureux, Mr. Culpepper était extrêmement énervant. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit dans ses lettres qui eut un poil d'intérêt.

Une voiture apparut de derrière le camion quelques minutes après d'où sortirent les plus étranges personnes que Draco n'ait jamais vu. Il y avait un homme, une femme, et un garçon. Une famille, supposa Draco. Le père était un gros monsieur parfaitement sphérique, qui oscillait d'un pied à l'autre et avait une moustache qui lui celle du morse. Puis, il y avait cette femme à la tête de cheval. Elle était grande, frêle et semblait toujours dire non avant de réfléchir. Peu importe la question. Le garçon ressemblait particulièrement à son père, en plus petit. Il avait des yeux perfides, et avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ricaner. Il était clairement plus vieux que Draco, et également plus large.

Draco observa l'Homme-Morse donner des ordres aux déménageurs. Chacun de ses commentaires était accompagné d'une remarque désagréable. Il était si excité qu'il semblait en gonfler et en rougir. La Femme-Cheval avait à peine redressé et épousseté sa petite veste qu'elle glissa à l'Homme-Morse des remarques certainement très désagréables à l'encontre des déménageurs. Le petit Morse, ou plutôt Baleine comme avait commencé à le surnommer Draco, se délectait des farces qu'il mettait en place, faisant vaciller les déménageurs qui faillirent casser les trésors "inestimables" qu'ils transportaient. N'aimant pas ce qu'il voyait, Draco préféra retourner à ses occupations. Mais, alors qu'il allait descendre du petit muret, son regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux noirs auparavant cachée derrière une énorme caisse qui faisait le tour du camion. C'était un autre garçon ! S'approchant de la haie, Draco observa le garçon lutter contre une boite en carton très large et apparemment très lourde. La boite échappa à la prise du garçon et s'écrasa à plat au sol dans un bruit lourd. Le garçon était petit - plus petit que Draco - et ses habits étaient bien plus large et digne des plus laides contremarques de grande surface. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l'ébène et retombaient sur sa tête dans le chaos le plus total. Il était pâle et horriblement maigre. Mais il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui donnait à Draco l'envie d'aller lui dire bonjour. L'un des déménageurs s'arrêta pour aider le garçon au cheveux noirs, qui fut vite remis au travail par l'Homme-Morse. Draco pensait que le garçon était le fils d'un des déménageurs, aidant pour la journée. Mais lorsque l'Homme-Morse se mit à lui parler Draco se rendit compte que le garçon était le sien, ou plutôt "appartenait" à l'Homme-Morse, la Femme-Cheval, et le Garçon-Baleine

"Gamin !" dit l'Homme-Morse en claquant des doigts, "Fais un peu attention que diable ! Ramasse-moi tout ça. Je ne veux pas de petits fainéants insupportables qui tentent de saboter notre déménagement !"

Le garçon soupira et se massa les poignets. "Oui, Oncle Vernon", répondit-il doucement.

Le Morse, le Cheval et la Baleine ricanèrent tout trois en direction du garçon avant de tourner les talons vers leur nouvelle maison. La porte se referma derrière eux en claquant, laissant le garçon seul. Il soupira à nouveau et se pencha sur le carton, essayant de l'attraper plus fermement malgré ses petits bras. Draco s'approcha encore, mais en dépit de sa curiosité et de toutes ses recherches de trésors, il avait peur de dire bonjour. Finalement, il observa simplement le garçon remettre toutes les affaires dans la boite et marcher péniblement sur le petit chemin.

Quand la porte du vieux Mr. Culpepper se referma, Draco courut immédiatement dans sa maison. Il fit claquer la porte, et se rua dans la cuisine. "Maman, Maman !" appela-t-il, sautillant d'excitation.

Narcissa Malefoy se tourna, un sourire serein sur le visage. "Es-tu obligé de crier, Draco ?", moralisa-t-elle doucement, "Je suis sure que les Johnsons pourrait t'entendre même à l'autre bout de la rue. Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la porte d'entrée ?"

L'ignorant, Draco raconta rapidement toute son excitante histoire à propos des nouveaux voisins. "... et il y a un autre garçon, Maman ! Il a des cheveux noirs. Encore plus petit que moi ! Il portait une grosse boite, tout seul, et le vieux morse..."

"Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas comparer les gens à des animaux !"

Draco roula des yeux, agacé par l'interruption de son histoire. "Mais écoute, M'man ! Le petit garçon, le garçon aux cheveux noirs, il n'a rien à voir avec les autres ! Il a l'air sympa. On va être ami !"

Narcissa rigola doucement et câlina son fils. "J'en suis persuadée. Tu lui as dit bonjour ?", demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Draco tenta de se défaire de l'affection de sa mère. Il avait huit ans, après tout, bien trop vieux pour les câlins. "Pas encore. Je dois d'abord enquêter !" lança-t-il.

Le sourire de Narcissa diminua un peu. "Je suis sur que c'est un très gentil garçon, Draco. On pourrait aller dire bonjour ensemble. Faire des cookies et les lui amener demain. Ça te tente ?"

Draco s'éloigna et se mit à marcher nerveusement en se tordant les mains. "Non", dit-il lentement. "Je dois vraiment enquêter encore", ajouta-t-il doucement, clairement contre l'idée de rencontrer son nouvel ami dès maintenant.

Narcissa approuva de la tête et envoya Draco au bain. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de rejeter les appels des "amis" de Draco pour se voir et jouer ensemble. Même les parents commençaient à se demander ce qui n'allait pas, demandant souvent à Narcissa si Draco se portait bien. La famille Malefoy était connue et importante, et au vu des évènements de l'année passée, la curiosité à propos de la famille modèle avait été multipliée par dix. Les "amis" n'en étaient pas. Draco n'avait pas su s'adapter au feu brulant et éblouissant des projecteurs.

La perte soudaine et violente de son père un an plus tôt avait affecté Draco plus que quiconque pouvait le deviner. Il s'était retiré peu à peu dans un monde solitaire de son invention. Il avait du mal à retrouver des amis, et était facilement intimidé par ceux plus grands et qui hurlaient plus fort que lui. Même si ces dernières personnes étaient rares.

Sa mort était entièrement due à lui-même. Il était devenu avide et avare, et avait trempé dans une sale affaire. Un business qui tournât mal, il assista à un échange de tirs croisés et fut sommairement abattu. Le meurtre avait secoué toute la ville. Tout le monde pensait que Lucius se trouvait là par accident. Pour elle et pour son fils, Narcissa faisait tout pour conforter cette idée. "Tu fais chier, Lucius", murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle se mit à la préparation du diner. Il avait laissé sa femme et son enfant avec la honte de ses actions et le fait de devoir les assumer sans lui. Des jours comme celui-ci rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles.

Draco rôdait et espionnait dans le jardin guindé de la maison, se cachant derrière un myrica tandis qu'il observait le désormais familier garçon aux cheveux noirs jardiner dans le lopin de terre de sa maison. Il avait observé sa proie depuis plusieurs semaines désormais - depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il était toujours dans le jardin. Travaillant. Seul. La Femme-Cheval - Tante Pétunia avait-il entendu - sortit et beugla une réplique incisive au garçon. C'était tout ce à quoi elle semblait occuper son temps. Dire des choses blessantes, des remarques méchantes. Le garçon hocha doucement la tête, comme il le faisait toujours. Ses yeux affichaient un air abattu et à la fois furetant de partout tandis qu'il se remit à son jardinage précédent.

Pendant trois semaines, Draco avait enquêté, observé. Pendant tout ce temps, tout dans l'attitude du garçon l'éloignait du cheval, du morse ou de la baleine. Ses cheveux étaient toujours désordonnés. Cela lui avait rappelé la crinière de sa peluche du Roi Lion. Draco était enchanté. Ce garçon, le petit lion, puisque c'était ce que Draco avait décidé, était la chose la plus jolie qu'il avait vu. En plus d'être petit et adorablement mal fringué, sa peau reflétait sa douce timidité enfantine. Ses yeux - plus verts que le plus pur gazon anglais - étincelaient lorsqu'ils souriaient bien que Draco trouvait que le petit lion souriait trop peu.

A ce moment, Draco décida que ce garçon ne serait pas simplement son ami. Il serait son garçon. Il jouerait avec Draco, serait avec lui, et ne partirait jamais. Dans son esprit, Draco et son garçon avaient joué à des centaines de jeux, partagé des secrets personnels et conspiré ensemble au fil de nombreuses enquêtes.

Il sourit en entendant la mélodie familière que le garçon murmurait tandis qu'il travaillait. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le petit lion sourit lorsqu'un papillon se posa sur sa main. Il releva doucement sa main et plaça l'insecte sous le soleil, ses ailes resplendissantes. Draco était persuadé de l'avoir entendu parler au papillon - lui disant à quel point il était joli, et comment il l'enviait de pouvoir s'envoler et déguerpir. Une seconde plus tard, l'insecte s'envolait. Dans un élan impulsif que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu, son petit lion sauta sur ses pieds et pourchassa le papillon en rigolant doucement.

Il le chassa jusqu'à ce qu'il fut, finalement, hors d'atteinte. Draco fit un pas en avant, et glissa par inadvertance en arrière, renversant une immense poubelle en métal. Le petit lion stoppa immédiatement ses gestes et se retourna en direction du bruit. Draco était démasqué. Les deux garçons s'observèrent pendant un long moment.

Finalement, le petit lion lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa maison et se mordant les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Draco. Il fit un petit pas en avant, s'approchant du garçon. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui adressa un petit sourire accompagné d'un léger signe de la main. "B'jour", dit-il doucement.

Draco se releva et s'avança à son tour, traversant la haie. "Salut", dit-il. "Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda-t-il, la tête penchée, détaillant son garçon.

Le garçon jeta un nouveau regard à sa maison. "Euh... Harry. Je m'appelle Harry." dit-il, toujours si doucement, si timidement...

Harry. Draco pensa que ce nom lui allait parfaitement. "Salut Harry. Moi, c'est Draco", dit-il en s'approchant encore, se sentant soudainement bien plus audacieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il fut surprit lorsque Harry se recula nerveusement. Il semblait horriblement sombre - pas "Lionesque" du tout. Peut-être était-il un lion couard, alors ? Cela lui allait. Il aimait protéger.

Draco s'avança à nouveau doucement. "Tout va bien", dit-il comme s'il parlait à un lièvre sauvage qu'il trouvait souvent dans la propriété de son parrain. "Je te veux pas de mal". C'était certainement ce que Harry avait pensé de Draco. Après tout, il était plus grand, et les enfants plus grands sont toujours des brutes envers les plus petits. Draco sourit, se voulant rassurant. Il en fut récompensé chaleureusement par un sourire en retour.

La porte arrière de la maison de Mr. Culpepper claqua. "Gamin !", appela Tante Pétunia. "Ou es-tu ?"

Harry soupira et retourna machinalement vers la maison. Après quelques pas, Harry tenta un rapide coup d'oeil à Draco, souriant timidement. Il lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Draco faillit défaillir de triomphe tandis qu'il signait en retour.

"Maman ! Mamaaaaan !" cria Draco en détalant par la porte de derrière, la laissant se refermer violemment.

"La porte, Draco !" dit Narcissa.

"Devine quoi, devine quoi, devine quoi !" dit il en sautillant.

"Quel démon t'habite, mon petit dragon ?" demanda Narcissa avec un rire, se délectant de tout ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux.

"J'ai parlé à Harry !" dit Draco dans un théâtral murmure, ses yeux étincelants d'une excitation incontrôlée.

"Qui est Harry, mon chéri ?" demanda Narcissa, confuse.

"Le petit garçon d'à côté. Tu sais, mon ami !"

"Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux Draco. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

"Il a dit bonjour. Il a pas eu le temps de dire plus. Sa tante l'a appelé. Elle a pas l'air très sympa."

"Draco, ne dit pas du mal des voisins."

"Mais c'est la vérité ! Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air gentille."

Narcissa secoua la tête, ricana puis changea de sujet. "Eh bien, dis moi tout à propos de ton nouvel ami. Doit-on lui préparer quelques biscuits ? Les lui apporter ?"

Draco se mordit la lèvre. "Pas tout de suite. Il est vraiment, vraiment timide, Maman. Encore plus que moi, je crois."

Narcissa leva un sourcil face à la clairvoyance de Draco. Cela n'était peut-être pas intentionnel, mais cela rendait son nouvel ami d'autant plus intriguant. "Alors tu devrais lui parler plus. Mets le à l'aise."

"Je le ferais. Merci, Maman." Draco fit un câlin impulsif à sa mère avant de rejoindre sa chambre en courant. Narcissa sourit, heureuse de la journée. Une très bonne journée.

"J'ai décidé qu'on devrait être ami !" annonça Draco avec une expression pompeuse tandis qu'il s'introduisait dans la cour de la maison de Mr. Culpepper devant Harry. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à l'appeler la Maison de Harry, la cour de la maison de Harry.

Harry s'accroupit sur ses talons et s'essuya ses mains boueuses sur son pantalon. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'amusement. "Tu as décidé ?"

"Oui."

Draco était devenu plus audacieux depuis le jour où les garçons s'étaient dit bonjour. Dans le but de rendre Harry plus à l'aise avec sa présence et moins timide, il l'avait suivi et accompagné pendant qu'il travaillait. Il avait parlé, et parlé, et parlé, et parlé tandis que Harry travaillait et écoutait. Il était follement heureux d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un qui l'écoutait avec tant d'intérêt.

Harry hésita. Il regarda sa maison, comme il le faisait toujours. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait réfléchir profondément. Finalement, il se tourna vers Draco. "D'accord. Amis." dit-il doucement.

Draco était en extase. Harry était son ami, son garçon ! "Alors jouons !" dit Draco avec un grand sourire. "J'ai creusé un trou dans mon jardin, à la recherche d'un trésor." murmura-t-il, ses yeux gris étincelant d'excitation.

Harry sourit en retour, ses yeux brillaient également dans la conspiration. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par la voix de crécelle de la Tante Pétunia.

"Gamin ! Où es-tu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" dit-elle depuis la porte.

Harry grimaça. "Je dois y aller Draco. On se voit bientôt."

Draco acquiesça, triste de n'avoir pu passer que si peu de temps avec son ami. Il rentra en trainant des pieds dans sa maison, permettant à la porte de se fermer doucement derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber lourdement à la table de la cuisine. Il voulait jouer avec Harry ! Tout ce que Harry semblait faire était travailler dans cet horrible jardin.

"Draco ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ?" demanda Narcissa en voyant un Draco boudeur assis à sa table.

"Harry n'a pas pu jouer avec moi." dit il avec humeur.

"Oh, je vois." dit Narcissa. "Peut-être que ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il joue avec des petits garçons inconnus. As-tu dis bonjour à sa tante ?

Draco frissonna à cette idée. "Non", dit il faiblement. Mais cela lui donna une idée. "Maman !" cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. "Est ce qu'on peut leur faire des cookies et leur amener et dire bonjour et tout le bazar ? Tu pourrais parler à la tante de Harry pour moi pour qu'elle laisse Harry avec moi ! Et puis, et puis, il pourra jouer avec moi toute la journée !"

"Doucement, mon petit dragon, doucement ! Bien-sûr qu'on peut leur faire des cookies. On les fera ce soir et les amèneront demain. Ça te tente ?"

Draco exulta : "Excellent !"

Le jour d'après, Draco sauta dans le jardin de Harry, là où il creusait. "Maman arrive bientôt." dit-il avec un air de conspirateur.

Harry le regarda, comme inquiet, avant de retourner à son travail. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il avec prudence.

"Pour parler à ta tante. Peut-être qu'elle te laissera jouer avec moi !"

Harry soupira. Cela n'allait pas se passer si bien que cela. Il le savait. Cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde s'il avait refusé de devenir son ami. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait souvent gardé. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit la porte claquer.

"Gamin !" appela Tante Pétunia.

Harry ferma ses yeux et grimaça. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait vu Draco. "Oui, Tante Pétunia ?"

Draco ne s'était pas préparé pour ce qui arriva. La Femme-Cheval attrapa Harry par l'avant-bras, le tira et le traina à l'écart. Draco inspira fortement quand Harry gémit de surprise. Il s'approcha pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, n'aimant pas la manière qu'elle avait de le secouer comme un sac de farine.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas embêter les voisins ?" sifflait la Tante Pétunia derrière ses dents serrées, en secouant Harry d'autant plus fort.

Draco pouvait affirmer qu'elle faisait du mal à son ami, et lorsqu'il vit une larme silencieuse couler depuis l'œil de Harry, il se mit vraiment, vraiment en colère. C'était son travail de protéger son petit lion, après tout. C'était ce qu'était censé faire les plus grands ; son père le lui avait suffisamment répété. "C'est moi qui l'ai abordé !" dit-il abruptement en faisant un pas en avant.

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit Pétunia en tournant les yeux vers Draco, sa main faisant faire au bras de Harry un angle étrange.

"Je suis désolé M'dame. C'est moi qui l'ai abordé. J'ai dit bonjour. Il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être sympa. Il m'a tenu compagnie tandis qu'il travaillait dans le jardin. Je ne pensais pas à mal."

Harry observa le visage de Draco, incrédule. Comme si personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense auparavant. Il grimaça sous la pression vicieuse de la femme sur son bras avant qu'elle le relâche. "Désolé, Tante Pétunia", murmura-t-il tristement.

Pétunia lança un regard critique à Harry avant de se tourner vers Draco. "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Draco Malefoy".

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Pétunia Dursley. "Vraiment ?", demanda-t-elle doucement. "Ta mère sait-elle que tu es ici ?" demanda-t-elle en observant le jardin immaculé de la maison de Draco.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix de Narcissa Malefoy traversa la petite haie de myrica. "Draco ? Où es-tu ? Je pensais que tu m'attendrais." appela-t-elle. Narcissa glissa élégamment dans la cour intérieure à la recherche de Draco. "Oh", fit elle en voyant Pétunia et Harry.

Harry haleta à la vue de Mme Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Enfin, mis à part la fille aux cheveux roux qu'il voyait parfois dans ses rêves. Les cheveux blonds pâles de Mme Malefoy retombaient en vagues douces et son regard bleus-gris était chaleureux et intelligent. Elle portait une des vêtements chics qui faisaient passer les vêtement à la mode de la Tante Pétunia pou rde vulgaires frusques de croque-mort. Elle tenait un plateau de petites choses empilées qui ressemblaient diablement à des cookies.

"Bonjour", commença Narcissa. "Vous devez être nos nouveaux voisins. Je suis Narcissa Malefoy et voici mon fils, Draco." dit elle en désignant Draco qui s'était approché de Harry et observait Pétunia. "J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyée." continua-t-elle, notant le regard étrange que son fils adressait à leurs nouveaux voisins. "C'est un enfant très curieux, et il a beaucoup apprécié se rendre ici. J'ai été terriblement négligente en ne venant pas vous dire bonjour. Alors Draco et moi avons préparé quelques gâteaux, pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue !"

Narcissa tendit le plateau à Pétunia qui faillit s'emmêler les pieds dans sa hâte de s'en saisir. Elle le fourra dans les mains de Harry et lui siffla de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." fit pompeusement Pétunia. "Je suis Madame Pétunia Dursley. Nous nous installons encore, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je ne sais pas qui occupait cette maison auparavant, mais le jardin est une vraie ruine." cingla Pétunia, dédaigneuse avant de murmurer en aparté, espérant marquer des points auprès de l'élégante Mme Malefoy. "Je compte, bien évidemment, lui redonner un certain standing dans les plus brefs délais." Elle s'approcha encore, ce qui fit reculer Narcissa. "Nous devons montrer à tout le voisinage ce qu'est le minimum espéré de leur jardin." dit-elle doucement, vicieuse.

"Oh", fit Narcissa, désorientée par l'impolitesse de Mme Dursley. A la recherche d'un sujet, ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry qui revenait. Il était adorable, et tel que Draco l'avait décrit ; à l'opposé complet des frusques bien coupées de Mme Dursley. Quand il les rejoignit enfin, cette dernière était visiblement nerveuse. Narcissa s'accroupit, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. "Et qui avons-nous là ?" demanda-t-elle, maternelle, amusée quand elle vit Draco tirer le garçon à lui.

"C'est Harry !" annonça Draco, ignorant complètement l'expression choquée de Harry face au geste. "C'est mon ami. Celui dont je t'ai parlé !" dit-il fièrement.

Narcissa se retint de rire. "Le pauvre Harry ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est fourré" pensa-t-elle. Elle tendit sa main en prononçant sérieusement : "Eh bien, Harry, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Harry hésita. Mais, avec Draco qui le confortait, il serra rapidement la main de Narcissa avant de se remettre à sa place. "Enchanté, Mme Malefoy", murmura-t-il timidement.

Narcissa était enchantée. Et selon l'expression de son fils, il l'était aussi. Oh oui, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait être l'ami de Draco. Cependant, il avait fait ressortir le meilleur de la personnalité complexe du jeune Draco, et Narcissa lui en était reconnaissant. Elle se releva. "Votre neveu est adorable, Mme Dursley. Il doit être un amour !"

Pétunia semblait horrifiée par le compliment.

Ni Narcissa ni Draco ne remarquèrent le soupir et le roulement des yeux de Harry.

Narcissa continua, ne comprenant pas l'expression de Pétunia. "Draco aimerait bien que Harry puisse venir passer la nuit à la maison de temps en temps. Demain, en fait. Il adorerait également que Harry puisse passer jouer pendant la journée. Je peux vous assurer qu'il sera en sécurité. Il n'y a que Draco et moi, à la maison, rien qui puisse le blesser. De plus, cela vous laisser le temps de parfaire votre jardin. A ce que j'ai entendu, Harry passe beaucoup de temps à jouer dans le jardin." Narcissa rigola légèrement. Pétunia se força à en faire de même. "Personnellement, j'adore passer du temps dans mon jardin. Vous en aurez ainsi l'occasion."

Pétunia s'embrouilla dans sa réponse. Grâce aux rumeurs de voisinage, elle savait déjà que Narcissa Malefoy était la plus importante personne dans les environs. Il était important pour Pétunia de faire bonne impression. Mais, pour se faire, elle devait laisser Harry quitter la maison. Pour de longues périodes. Pour s'amuser, apparemment. Finalement, sa fierté et son avarie sociale l'emportèrent. "Très bien, faisons comme cela." dit-elle avec une gentillesse édulcorée. "Harry est tellement plus... Immature que notre fils Dudley. Et Dudley, comme tous les enfants, est un garçon un peu brutal - Harry a parfois du mal à suivre. De plus, je pense que Draco et lui vont très bien s'entendre. Pour finir, je pense qu'il est bon que Harry découvre son nouvel ami.

Harry en restait bouche bée. Son regard virevoltait de la maison à sa Tante Pétunia. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait le laisser passer du temps chez les Malefoy. Dans son ancienne maison, c'est à peine s'il avait le droit de sortir du placard sous l'escalier.

"Est-ce qu'il peut venir ce soir ?", demanda Draco, excité.

"Draco." réfréna Narcissa. "Vous pourrez jouer demain. Je suis sur que sa Tante sera d'accord." dit-elle doucement.

"Oui, bien sur." dit Pétunia avec un sourire tendu. Elle était décontenancée par la perte soudaine de son jardinier attitré et gratuit. Mais le potentiel social valait le coup. Pour quelque raison inexpliquée, le fils de Narcissa, aussi beau et élégant qu'elle, s'était lié avec Harry, un gamin sale et boueux. Il faudrait changer cela. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait qu'autoriser la création de ce lien.

"Merveilleux", dit Narcissa. "A demain, Harry. Viens quand tu veux. En fait, rejoins nous pour le petit-déjeuner. Je prépare le plat préféré de Draco - des pancakes au morceaux de chocolat - il y en a toujours trop !"

Harry jeta un regard à sa tante, qui hocha la tête, avant de dire merci et qu'il adorerait cela.

Pétunia et Harry observèrent Narcissa et Draco rentrer chez eux, Draco discutant de sa dernière piste de trésor. Dès que Pétunia eut entendu leur porte d'entrée se fermer, elle se tourna vivement vers Harry, l'attrapant par l'épaule en lui plantant ses ongles dans la peau. Ignorant ses gémissements de protestation, elle le secoua violemment. "Tu ne diras pas UN MOT de ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Tu m'as compris gamin ? Pas un mot !"

Harry savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et il approuva silencieusement, déglutissant difficilement.

"Bien." claqua-t-elle avant de le relâcher. "Maintenant, mets-toi à tes corvées, et vite !"

Harry soupira et retourna arracher des mauvaises herbes. Il jeta un regard vers la maison des Malefoy et sourit en voyant une désormais familière chevelure blonde frapper à la vitre avant de lui adresser un large signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. "Peut-être que les choses seront différentes, là bas" pensa-t-il avec espoir.

L'espoir.

Ça faisait si longtemps...

* * *

Et voici ce premier chapitre. Appâtant, n'est ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à très vite pour la suite !

Vince.


	2. Je m'Envolerai

Hello !

Alors première chose : merci beaucoup à tous pour tous vos messages. Merci de m'avoir prévenu de la mésaventure qui était advenue à la précédente tentative de traduction de cette fiction. Deuxième chose du coup : je suis au _courant_ désormais, inutile de me le répéter ! :)

Je dois avouer une chose : j'ai publié le premier chapitre de cette fiction avec trop d'entrain ; c'est mon tord. Trop vite, sans voir la mise à jour du profil de l'auteure qui disait refuser toutes les traductions. (Mise à jour faites juste après mon premier message, pour l'avertir.) Vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas l'autorisation "officielle" de l'auteure. Du moins pas encore, les discussions sont lancées. Et tant qu'elle ne me répondra pas, je publierais, ça c'est sur !

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de développer mon point de vue maintenant, mais sachez une chose : mon empressement fait que je me suis engagé à traduire les 31 chapitres de cette histoire ; je le ferais. Désormais, je manque de respect soit à l'auteur, qui apparemment n'aime pas voir ses fictions traduites (choix étrange s'il en est.) soit à des centaines de lecteurs. Au nombre, les lecteurs l'emportent.

Si vous avez des doutes sur le bien fondé de mon raisonement, envoyez mon un MP, je serais ravi d'y développer mon point de vue. Quoi qu'il arrive, la communication était à la base de la paix, tant que l'auteur ne me répondra pas, je continuerais. Et je ferais tout pour continuer sur ce site ; sinon ce sera un autre. Je me suis engagé.

Mais ayant moi aussi souffert durant des heures d'écritures, j'aime qu'on respecte mes textes. N'oublions pas que nous sommes avant tout des passionnés, sur l'Internet. Aussi, je n'oublie pas une chose que j'écrirais un grand au début de chacun des chapitres, traduction interdite (Ouh, ça fait peur.) ou non :

Cette histoire est un traduction de l'anglais et de la prose charmante d'**Empathic Siren**. Le scénario n'est pas de moi, seule sa version française.

Sur ce, ayant pris une sacré avance dans ma traduction, je posterais désormais deux chapitre par semaine, tant que ceux-ci garderont une longueur raisonnable.

Notons l'incroyable travail de **Meliy** à la correction.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dit à Mercredi !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je M'envolerai.**

Harry se leva le matin suivant et sauta hors de son petit lit, se remémorant l'invitation des pancakes au chocolat. Il n'en avait jamais mangé, mais tout ce qui contenait le mot "chocolat" ne pouvait qu'être bon. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été invité où que ce soit auparavant. Il était donc effrayé de ne pas savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, comment agir, ni comment être sûr d'aider suffisamment. Décidé à ne pas perdre son unique ami de sitôt, Harry fouilla dans son armoire pour dénicher les plus beaux de ses habits de seconde main.

Après s'être habillé, le jeune garçon sortit précipitamment de sa chambre sans fenêtre, qui servait auparavant de cagibi, et couru dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa furieusement les dents et passa les quinze minutes suivantes à essayer de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir l'air d'un gamin des rues. Tante Pétunia disait toujours que c'était l'allure que lui donnaient ses cheveux et que personne ne voulait traîner avec ce genre de gamins. Soupirant, il abandonna son combat perdu d'avance ; espérant franchement ne pas se faire éjecter de la maison Malefoy parce qu'il avait l'air d'un gamin des rues.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et commença à dévaler les escaliers lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement. Un cadeau ! Il avait oublié un cadeau ! Depuis la petite serrure du placard sous l'escalier, il avait vu des invités apporter des fleurs ou des bouteilles à son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'ils venaient dîner. Harry retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et se jeta directement au sol, sa main cherchant sous son lit une petite boite à café en métal qui contenait ses plus précieux trésors. Il la vida au sol et commença à fouiller. Ses doigts passèrent sur une grosse bille, puis il se ravisa. Sa main glissa sur la plume de Cardinal Rouge qu'il avait trouvé l'hiver dernier et n'hésita pas longuement, ensuite, sur la photo de lui étant bébé. Finalement, il trouva ce qui serait parfait pour Draco : une petite et douce pierre argentée qu'il avait trouvée dans un ruisseau qu'il avait exploré un jour, l'été dernier. La couleur lui rappelait les yeux de Draco.

Il mit la pierre dans sa poche et se rua en bas de l'escalier où il eu la surprise de trouver Tante Pétunia l'attendant avec, à la main, un curieux sac à dos. Elle maintenait son regard sur la porte de la cuisine en fourrant le sac dans les bras de Harry et siffla "Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Et ne reviens pas avant demain !"

Harry hocha la tête et franchit le seuil de la porte, n'osant pas croire qu'il était vraiment libre. Avant de rejoindre les Malefoy, il fit un détour par le jardin des Dursley avec l'intention de prendre quelques fleurs pour Mme Malefoy. Harry se rappelait avoir vu de charmantes couleurs dans le coin le plus éloigné. Il repéra sa cible puis récupéra rapidement les plantes qu'il recherchait. Il adorait les plantes. Il avait d'ailleurs appris le nom de beaucoup d'entre elles grâce au pépiniériste qui s'occupait de leur ancienne maison. Il était très gentil et avait donné à Harry bon nombre de petites graines de toutes sortes.

Quand Harry eut fini sa récolte, il trottina jusqu'à la maison des Malefoy et resta planté devant la porte, réalisant soudainement qu'il était terrifié. Il prit une grosse inspiration, passa son sac à dos dans le creux de son bras et frappa à la porte. En quelques secondes il entendit ce qui ressemblait à une horde de buffles qui couraient dans toute la maison juste pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Draco, sur le porche, sautillait tellement qu'il en rebondissait.

Draco eut un grand sourire. "Il est là ! Maman, Harry est là !" cria-t-il en attrapant la main libre de Harry.

Les sourcils de Harry remontèrent jusque sur son front et il suffoqua lorsque Draco l'attrapa et commença à le pousser à travers toute la maison à une vitesse vertigineuse. D'ailleurs, sa main était tout ce qui l'empêchait de tomber.

Narcissa se détourna de la cuisinière tandis que Draco entra tel un boulet de canon dans la cuisine en remorquant un Harry perplexe. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sourit.

"Draco", admonesta-t-elle, "pas si fort ! Le petit-déjeuner sera près dans quelques minutes, je pense."

Draco relâcha la main de Harry tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, près pour ses pancakes. Harry resta planté au milieu de la cuisine, tenant son sac à dos au creux de sa main et son petit bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre en se mordant la lèvre, peu sûr de lui.

"Bonjour Harry." dit Narcissa, le soulageant de ne pas avoir à commencer la conversation. "J'espère que tu as faim, il y a pleins de pancakes."

Harry s'illumina et fit un pas en avant. Il tendit les fleurs à Mme Malefoy et essaya de se souvenir de ce que les invités de son oncle et sa tante disaient toujours. "Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité", commença-t-il, formel. "Ces quelques fleurs sont pour vous.", dit-il en les levant.

Narcissa sourit. "Quel garçon étrange..." pensa-t-elle. Si poli et bien élevé qu'elle avait envie de le happer et de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe de rire. "Oh mon Dieu, Harry, c'est adorable !" dit-elle en prenant les fleurs. "Merci. J'adore les hortensias."

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent. "Ce sont des bonnets de dentelle !" dit-il, excité, en pointant la forme unique de la fleur. "Et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez cette anis rouge que j'ai trouvé. J'y ai ajouté le Pit... Pito... pit-sprum panaché pour la touche de vert." dit-il, fier de n'avoir manqué que le mot "pittosporum". Il connaissait celle-ci grâce au pépiniériste. Harry avait été soufflé par la beauté du Pittosporum panaché et adorait tout autant son nom. Il s'entraînerait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le prononcer parfaitement.

"Eh bien, Harry, tu en sais des choses sur les plantes !" s'exclama Narcissa, à la fois très surprise de sa culture et heureuse d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion avec le garçon. Elle se retourna pour récupérer un vase vide pour le petit bouquet et demanda : "Où as-tu

appris tout cela ?" Elle fut surprise par l'expression pensive voir prudente de Harry.

"Je passe beaucoup de temps dehors", dit-il doucement. "Je trav... J'aime travailler dans le jardin" dit-il en détachant le verbe "aimer", comme s'il récitait quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules. "J'aime les plantes", ajouta-il, sincère.

"Eh bien, cela explique certainement pourquoi tes habits sont comme cela." dit-elle en désignant les frusques de Harry, heureuse d'avoir résolu le petit mystère de ces habits trop larges et laids. Le garçon voulait pouvoir être à l'aise en travaillant et ne voulait pas salir ses plus beaux habits en creusant dans le jardin. Narcissa elle-même possédait des vêtements "Jardinage" dans sa garde robe, similaire à ceux de Harry.

"Euh... Oui." dit Harry en dépoussiérant sans s'en rendre compte son plus beau pantalon.

Draco, n'aimant pas le fait d'être ignoré, fit claquer ses poings sur la table, réclamant ses pancakes. "Maman, on a faim !" dit-il, dédaigneux. "Harry, tu t'assois là !" ordonna-t-il en tapotant la chaise à côté de lui.

"Draco, sois poli !" gronda Narcissa doucement en amenant tous les ustensiles sur la table. Harry s'installa sur sa chaise, auprès de Draco, en souriant. Il lui glissa ensuite la petite pierre argentée dans la main.

"Génial ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?" murmura-t-il tandis que Narcissa était occupée avec les derniers préparatifs.

"Un cadeau." dit Harry simplement. "Tu sais, pour te remercier de m'inviter."

Draco fit rouler la pierre entre ses doigts, le front plissé de concentration.

"Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

"Je l'ai trouvée l'été dernier. Dans le lit d'un ruisseau derrière la maison des Dursley."

Draco se redressa soudain, les yeux brillants. "Tu crois que c'est un trésor ? Tu crois qu'un pirate l'avait laissée là auparavant ?"

Harry observa Draco avec attention avant de répondre. Il ne connaissait pas son ami depuis longtemps, mais il savait que celui-ci faisait une fixation sur les trésors enterrés et les pirates. Harry se sentit réticent à l'idée de détruire ces rêveries, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de trésor enterré. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

"Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda Draco.

Harry sourit. "Oui, peut-être..." dit-il dans un murmure. "Il y a, euh... Une rivière pas loin d'ici... Peut-être que des pirates l'ont... Euh... Laissée tomber tandis qu'ils allaient enterrer

leur butin."

Draco hocha vivement la tête, sa colère passagère complètement oubliée. Narcissa apporta alors une pleine pile de pancakes sur la table.

"Bien sûr, l'odeur des pancakes chauds a le même effet sur Draco que le cadeau." pensa Harry. Sitôt que le plateau fut sur la table, le blond laissa tomber la pierre dans sa poche et attaqua la nourriture avec bonheur, récupérant trois, non quatre, énormes pancakes à l'aide de sa fourchette. Harry observa Mme Malefoy s'asseoir et prendre gracieusement deux pancakes pour elle-même. Draco et sa mère commencèrent à discuter de quelque chose, laissant Harry avec ses propres affaires. Ne sachant pas combien il avait le droit d'en prendre, Harry en récupéra un avec hésitation. Ils étaient plutôt larges. Peu sûr de comment procéder, il observa, à travers la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le front, son voisin de table étaler généreusement le beurre avant d'asperger de sirop au chocolat. Mme Malefoy dispersa elle aussi un peu de sirop en commençant à découper son pancake en petits morceaux tandis qu'elle écoutait son fils parler de Mme Figg et ses étranges chats.

Harry décida qu'il ne devait pas demander qu'on lui passe le beurre ou le sirop étant donné que rien ne lui avait été proposé. Il récupéra fourchette et couteau, espérant obtenir la même précision de découpage que Mme Malefoy. Il observa un moment l'épaisse petite crêpe devant lui avant de finalement en mordre un morceau. Oh, merveille ! Harry laissa inconsciemment filtrer un petit gémissement d'appréciation qui fit se stopper la discussion entre Draco et Narcissa. Ils le regardèrent ; Harry s'arrêta, le pancake en bouche. Il avait clairement fait quelque chose de mal. Il avala avec précautions.

"Tu n'avais jamais goûté les pancakes au chocolat avant, mon chéri ?" demanda Narcissa, amusée par la réaction de Harry.

Harry rougit fortement tandis qu'il avalait difficilement, les yeux baissés. Il secoua la tête, effrayé par la perspective de devoir s'en aller.

"C'est vraiment bon, n'est ce pas ?" murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry - l'odeur douce du chocolat accompagnant son souffle. "Meilleur encore que les trésors, je crois." Harry sourit, heureux que son ami et Mme Malefoy ne le jettent pas dehors. Pas encore, du moins.

Narcissa observa le pancake nature de Harry. "Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange, mon chéri, mais les pancakes au chocolat sont vraiment meilleurs avec du chocolat. Essaye !" dit-elle en lui donnant les ingrédients.

Harry approuva. Il tartina rapidement de beurre ce qui restait de son pancake et étala une bonne quantité de sirop avant que Mme Malefoy change d'avis. Le goût était encore meilleur. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il savourait chaque bouchée de son pancake, triste d'en voir la fin arriver. Puis il avala goulûment son verre de lait, profitant de chaque goutte. Après cela, il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Draco s'était servi deux nouveaux

pancakes et les mangeait avec tout autant d'appétit. Harry sourit à son ami, trouvant sa ferveur amusante.

"Harry, en veux-tu encore ?" demanda Narcissa, consciente qu'il n'avait mangé qu'un seul pancake. Il était un garçon en pleine croissance, après tout, et un seul pancake ne pouvait pas suffire.

"Euh... Non, merci." dit Harry doucement, ayant peur de commettre une erreur. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de toutes les politesses dues à un repas, surtout lorsqu'on est invité. Harry reposa l'argenterie avec précautions en remerciant chaleureusement Mme Malefoy pour ce si bon repas.

Narcissa n'était vraiment pas sûre de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre avec ce petit garçon. Il était si sérieux, et formel, et... Étrange... Aussi timide qu'un bébé, mais avec les manières de quelqu'un de bien plus âgé que Draco. Il était aussi petit et particulièrement trop maigre. "Harry, quel âge as-tu ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement. Elle avait pensé qu'il était plus jeune que Draco, mais elle n'en était plus aussi sûre.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ça ? Tu as quel âge ?" demanda Draco en se léchant les lèvres pour se débarrasser des restes de sirop au chocolat.

"Sept ans.", dit-il. "Mais je vais bientôt en avoir huit !" ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

Narcissa était surprise. Harry n'avait que quelques mois de moins que Draco... C'était fascinant à quel point ils pouvaient être différents, même à cet âge. Peut-être était-il simplement frêle ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Cela expliquerait certainement sa taille et sa pâleur. Elle allait devoir les surveiller pour s'assurer que Draco ne le bouscule pas trop.

Harry feignit ne pas avoir remarqué que Mme Malefoy le détaillait. "Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus rien à manger ? Tu es horriblement maigre. Il faut te remplumer un petit peu !"

Familier avec ce genre d'observations à son sujet, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de poser maintenant les bases sur lesquelles construire ses mensonges. "Je vais bien, Mme Malefoy... Je... Je n'ai jamais beaucoup d'appétit." dit-il très doucement. "Je deviens vite malade." continua-t-il. "Et ça me fait rater l'école."

"Es-tu... Je veux dire... Y a-t-il un nom... Qu'est ce qui te rend malade, Harry ?" bafouilla Narcissa, peu sûre de la manière de poser sa question.

Harry déglutit et fixa son assiette. Il y avait encore un bon morceau sur le côté, et il lui était difficile de l'ignorer. "J'sais pas. Je tombe juste malade." mentit-il. "J'attrape froid, le rhume, et ce genre de trucs. Ça ne dure généralement que quelques jours." termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas que son garçon, son Harry, soit souvent malade. Être malade n'était pas drôle. Il haïssait être malade. Cela voulait dire rester au lit plusieurs jours, sous trop de couvertures, et avec des médicaments dégoûtants. Il posa sa main collante sur l'épaule de Harry. "Je te tiendrais compagnie quand tu seras malade, Harry. On jouera simplement à l'intérieur." dit-il solennellement.

"Oui", fit Narcissa, sautant sur le sujet pour tenter d'enlever l'expression triste que le visage de Harry avait pris. "Et il t'amènera de la tisane au citron et de la soupe pour que tu ailles mieux. Il n'y a pas de mal à être malade, Harry, ça arrive à tout le monde. Peut-être à toi plus qu'à d'autres."

Harry releva la tête, son regard vert brillait d'intensité. Narcissa en retint un hoquet. "Si, c'est mal.", dit-il doucement avant de secouer la tête et murmurer un pâle remerciement. Voyant que tout le monde avait finir de petit-déjeuner, il sauta de sa chaise de commença à apporter les assiettes à l'évier.

"Et que penses-tu faire, jeune homme ?" demanda Narcissa, joueuse, espérant raviver un peu l'ambiance.

"Je nettoie", dit Harry, désorienté.

"Tu es vraiment la chose la plus polie que j'ai vue, n'est ce pas ?" dit-elle en se levant et en récupérant les assiettes des mains de Harry. "Faire la vaisselle, c'est pas un truc de petits garçons. Allez, filez, allez vous amuser !" dit-elle avec un sourire en donnant une légère tape aux fesses de Draco.

Celui-ci attrapa la main de Harry à nouveau et le tira à travers la porte de derrière. "Viens Harry ! On va jouer !"

Les garçons passèrent toute la journée à jouer - creusant des trous, dessinant des cartes aux trésors, et espionnant Mme Figg et ses chats. Harry faisait ce que disait Draco. Cela plaisait parfaitement au petit blond et il gardait pour lui les papillons qu'il ressentait dans l'estomac dès que Harry riait, courait, ou faisait quelque chose de stupide. Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître du ciel, la voix mélodieuse de Narcissa Malefoy appela les garçons pour le diner. Harry mangea autant qu'il osa, mais il savait que Mme Malefoy se retenait de mettre toujours plus de nourriture dans son assiette.

"Draco, tu es vraiment un petit cochon..." dit-elle, amusée par ses cheveux ébouriffés et la sauce tomate des spaghettis étalée tout autour de sa bouche. Il y avait des traces de boue sur ses vêtements et ses coudes. Harry, remarqua-t-elle, était dans le même état, exception faite de la sauce. Il mangeait soigneusement, presque délicatement. Il avait l'air de savourer sa nourriture. "Je pense qu'il est l'heure que les deux petits garçons prennent leur bain et aillent se coucher.", dit-elle avec un air à demi sévère.

Draco soupira, puis pensa que lui et Harry pourraient jouer dans le bain avec ses crayons colorés au savon et ses petits bateaux. "Viens, Harry !", dit Draco, attrapant la main de

Harry. "On va jouer aux pirates ! J'ai pleins de bateaux à te montrer."

Harry essaya de se défaire de la prise de Draco. "Vas y d'abord. Je vais aider ta maman avec la vaisselle."

Draco envoya à Harry un regard torve. "Mais j'ai des jouets pour le bain... Tu veux pas jouer ?"

Harry inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de prendre un bain avec Draco. Cela demanderait trop d'explications - explications qu'il ne donnerait jamais, jamais, s'il n'y était pas obligé. "Je... Je n'aime pas... Je prends mes bains tout seul." dit-il doucement.

Draco haussa les épaules et laissa partir la main de Harry. "Ok". Il n'était visiblement pas dérangé par la décision de son ami. "Je te dirai quand j'aurai fini."

Harry respira profondément, soulagé et acquiesça

Harry observa l'un des bateaux de Draco fendre la surface mousseuse de l'eau. Il sourit doucement tandis qu'il réalisait des petits cercles en poussant les autres bateaux. C'était de loin la meilleure partie de sa journée. D'habitude, il n'avait droit qu'à une courte et tiède douche dans la soirée - suffisamment pour se débarrasser de la crasse, mais jamais assez pour se sentir propre. Là, il s'amusait avec les jouets et s'était savonné déjà deux fois, appréciant le luxe de l'eau chaude et de l'odeur du savon qui émanait de la baignoire brillante.

"Harry ! Harry magne toi ! J'ai une surprise !" fit la voix de Draco étouffée à travers la porte, mais pas moins enthousiaste. Harry s'étira une fois de plus et sortit du bain avec précautions. Mme Malefoy lui avait donné une énorme serviette épaisse ainsi qu'un pyjama qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il devait venir de l'étrange sac à dos de la Tante Pétunia. Après s'être séché, Harry s'observa, critique. Les ecchymoses n'étaient pas si graves. Il n'y en avait que quelques unes, dispersées autour de ses avant-bras. Il aurait pu donner une explication plausible... Mais il n'avait pas voulu. La journée avait été parfaite, autant ne pas tout gâcher. Il s'habilla rapidement, surprit que le pyjama soit neuf, agréable et parfaitement à sa taille. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un autre monde.

Se sentant un peu embrumé par une journée entière de jeux, plusieurs excellents repas et un long bain chaud, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, attendant avec impatience une longue nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit. Toutefois, ce fut avec une certaine consternation qu'il trouva la chambre de Draco transformée en une sorte de tente berbère faite de draps, matelas, polochons, chaises et d'un manche à balai ingénieusement placé.

Une petite tête blonde sortit du volet de la "tente". "Harry ! Regarde ce que Maman et moi avons fait ! C'est une tente pour dormir ce soir. On peut dire que nous sommes des voyageurs parcourant le pays à la recherche de trésor ! C'est pas excellent ?"

Harry observa avec envie le lit moelleux et soupira. Après avoir passé plusieurs années dans un placard sous les escaliers de l'ancienne maison des Dursley, il ne voyait pas l'attrait d'une tente où il pourrait dormir au sol dans un petit espace clos. Il secoua la tête et sourit légèrement. "Excellent, oui..." dit-il.

Draco rayonnait. "Viens !" dit-il en retournant dans la chambre, attendant Harry.

Harry entra dans la petite tente. Elle était faite d'un amas de coussins moelleux, draps, matelas, jouets, livres et petites lampes torches. Il y avait même une petite radio dans le coin, diffusant de la musique populaire à volume réduit. Mais le mieux était les petites loupiotes féeriques dispersées au hasard dans le plafond de la tente. La lueur était faible, juste assez pour diffuser une lumière douce. Harry leva les yeux, abasourdi.

"Maman m'a aidé à faire ça.", admit Draco, voyant ce que Harry observait. Le blond tapota l'alignement de coussins à coté de lui. "C'est ton lit. Maman l'a fait extra doux." dit-il en se blottissant sous ses propres draps.

Harry s'allongea et trouva avec surprise les coussins très confortables. Les draps étaient doux et chauds, et il comprit enfin l'attrait de la petite tente. Pendant un instant, il ne fut plus Harry Potter, le fléau de l'existence des Dursley, mais Harry le voyageur, parcourant les terres avec son ami et camarade, Draco.

"Vous êtes bien installés, les garçons ?", demanda Narcissa depuis le couloir.

"Oui Maman.", "Oui M'dame.", répondirent-ils en murmurant.

"Eh bien, fais de beaux rêves, mon petit dragon. Et fais de beaux rêves aussi, Harry." Là dessus, elle éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte.

Harry rougit. Pas une fois auparavant, on ne lui avait souhaité de beaux rêves. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit de coussins moelleux, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir rester dans ce monde fantasque aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Pendant un long moment, Harry observa les petites lumières et écoutait les sons étouffés de la radio. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand la voix de Draco le ramena sur Terre.

"Harry", dit-il. "Tu es réveillé ?"

"Ouais."

"Je me suis vraiment amusé aujourd'hui."

"Moi aussi", répondit Harry, le pensant vraiment.

"J'aimerais que tu puisses passer toutes les nuits ici."

"Moi aussi..."

Le silence s'installa. Une publicité pour du dentifrice passait maintenant. Harry pouvait à peine entendre le petit jingle.

"Harry ?"

"Hmm ?"

Draco hésita. "Pourquoi vis-tu chez ton oncle et ta tante ?"

"Ma mère et mon père sont morts quand j'étais petit." dit-il doucement.

"Oh... Ils te manquent ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé. "Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas vraiment connus."

"Oh..."

"Je pense... Je pense qu'avoir des parents me manque." dit Harry, repensant aux merveilleuses choses que Mme Malefoy avait fait pour lui aujourd'hui.

"Ouais..." Draco roula vers Harry et posa sa tête dans ses mains. "Pourquoi est-ce que ta tante est toujours si agacée ?"

Harry pâlit. "Elle est pas si méchante", dit-il évasivement, espérant que Draco ne lui pose plus de questions sur ses proches.

"Mon père me manque." dit Draco doucement. "C'était un grand homme. C'était le meilleur. C'est nul la mort. Des méchants l'ont tué alors qu'il essayait de les empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un..."

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait peut-être pas connu ses parents, mais il comprenait la douleur de la perte. "Je suis désolé, Draco."

Draco renifla un peu. "Moi aussi. Pour tes parents, je veux dire..."

Il y avait une espèce d'émission téléphonée à la radio. Des rires enregistrés filtraient toutes les quelques secondes, bien que ce qui était censé être drôle était perdu dans le murmure de la radio et son bruit statique.

"Je suis content qu'on soit ami, Harry. On peut se protéger. Pour ne pas que l'un d'entre nous soit triste."

Harry approuva de la tête en espérant que Draco le voit. Ce fut le cas, car celui-ci sourit largement en retour avant de se rallonger et s'enrouler dans les couvertures. "B'nuit, Harry."

"'Nuit, Draco."

* * *

Et voilà pour le second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, voire même à aller mettre un petit message en anglais avec google trad sur la fiction originale !

Bises,  
Vince.


	3. Le Prix de la Loyauté

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 3, où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans cette maison... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris à la peine de confronter leurs idées aux miennes, en me laissant une chance de m'exprimer de manière un peu plus nuancée. Car j'espère tout comme vous ne pas avoir à finir de publier cette fiction dans une pseudo-clandestinité sur un autre site que ffnet. C'est le cas extrême, qui, je l'espère de tout cœur, n'arrivera pas.

Bref, au niveau de la traduction, j'en suis au chapitre 12, sois le tiers est traduit. Merci à ceux qui m'ont proposé de reprendre le travail de mon prédécesseur, mais je suis persuadé qu'une traduction est un certain mélange des styles, aussi il y aurait une rupture dans certaines tournures et termes qui serait malheureuse. Ben oui, je n'ai surement pas traduit les jeux de mots latins (horrible ! :) ) comme l'avait fait la traductrice avant moi.

Bref, pour ceux qui pensent que je ne devrais pas agir comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP/reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de débattre un peu ! :)

**Note :** cette fiction est une** traduction** de l'originale éponyme, écrite par** Empathic Siren**. Merci également à** Meliy** pour son superbe travail de correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Prix de la Loyauté**

Pétunia referma sèchement les rideaux, dégoûtée. Draco Malefoy était encore une fois en train de jouer avec son galeux de petit neveu. Malgré tous ses efforts du dernier mois pour que Draco et Dudley jouent ensemble, ce stupide petit garçon préférait l'amitié de Harry. Elle avait dû engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper du jardin, acheter quelques ensembles de vêtements à la mode pour le sale gosse et avait même, parfois, réfréné Vernon vis-à-vis de son attitude envers le garçon. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il y en avait bien trop eu dans le voisinage de Privet Drive et elle était déterminée à ce que les choses changent ici. Les faveurs de Narcissa Malefoy en étaient la clé.

Harry, quant à lui, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Cela faisait presque un mois que Draco et lui avaient commencé à jouer ensemble et il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il avait désespérément souhaité que les choses soient différentes ici et il commençait à croire qu'elles allaient l'être. Il avait moins de corvées qu'avant, des habits qui lui allaient bien et même un ami. Un ami qui avait ricané face aux tentatives maladroites de Dudley de s'imposer. C'est ce qui avait rendu Harry le plus heureux.

"Tu veux passer la nuit ici ?" demanda Draco avec désinvolture tandis qu'ils habillaient un "chevalier" fait de bâtonnets et de ficelle. Ils construisaient un petit village pour s'y imaginer le château des fées.

"J'peux pas." dit Harry en posant un toit de chaume sur une "maison" constituée d'écorce et d'une pierre ronde. "Tante Pétunia dit que je passe trop de temps chez toi. C'est impoli qu'elle dit."

"C'est débile." dit Draco en plaçant le petit chevalier de bâtonnets au sol. Une plume de geai bleue constituait la bannière du chevalier errant. "On devrait avoir de la peinture, ou quelque chose..."

"Hmm...", approuva Harry en terminant plusieurs autres maisons. "Il nous faut quelque chose pour servir de trésor.", ajouta-t-il en grattant le sol à la recherche d'un emplacement idéal.

"Que dis-tu de ça ?" demanda Draco en sortant de sa poche la petite pierre que Harry lui avait donnée.

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. "Tu l'as toujours ? Tu l'as sur toi ?"

Draco grogna. "Bien sûr. Tu me l'as donné et en plus c'est vraiment un trésor de pirate."

Harry sentit une vague d'affection franche le parcourir envers son ami. Il sourit "Ouais... Évidemment !"

"Gamin !" perça la voix nasale de la Tante Pétunia à travers la haie.

Draco roula des yeux. "C'est quoi son problème ? Elle ne connaît pas ton prénom, ou quoi ?", plaisanta-t-il.

Harry sourit faiblement. "Ouais... Ou quoi."

"On dirait qu'on va devoir visiter le château des fées demain..." dit Draco, pas impatient de se relever pour rentrer.

"Oui...", fit Harry, maussade.

"Gamin ! Où es-tu ?" appela-t-elle encore.

"Je dois y aller, Draco."

Celui-ci acquiesça. "On se voit demain."

"Ouais. A demain." fit le brun en trottinant jusqu'à chez lui.

Draco entendit la tante de Harry dire quelque chose. Elle avait l'air agacée, mais quand ne l'était-elle pas ? La porte de derrière de la maison de Mr. Culpepper - non, de la maison de Harry - se referma en claquant. Le garçon se leva donc et marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa propre maison, laissant la porte de chez lui claquer également.

"Draco, la porte !" dit Narcissa en levant les yeux de son journal.

"Désolé, Maman." répondit-il en s'affaissant dans un fauteuil du salon.

La femme l'observa. "Pourquoi es-tu si triste, mon petit dragon ?"

"Harry peut pas rester ce soir..."

"Oh." hésita Narcissa. Harry avait quasiment vécu avec eux pendant un mois. Il était un amour et elle n'avait aucun problème avec lui, mais elle pensait que passer un peu de temps éloigné ferait du bien aux garçons. Ils allaient finir par se lasser... "Eh bien, je suis sûre que vous pourrez jouer ensemble demain. D'ailleurs, les Dursley nous ont invités pour dîner. Tu le verras là bas."

Le visage du petit blond s'illumina. Il allait enfin pouvoir entrer dans la maison de Harry. Il était impatient de visiter sa chambre et de jouer avec ses jouets. Son ami devait en avoir de très particuliers, car il semblait toujours émerveillé par les plus banals des seins.

"On devra s'arrêter chez Mark & Spencer et acheter quelque chose pour Dudley" fit Narcissa, lisant toujours son journal.

"Pourquoi ferait-on cela ?"

"Mme. Dursley a laissé entendre que c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley il y a une semaine et qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de fête, car il ne connaît encore personne."

"Alors, on devrait acheter quelque chose pour Harry aussi." demanda Draco.

Narcissa l'observa avec un air interrogateur.

"Tu te souviens ? Il nous a dit que son anniversaire était bientôt. Les Dursley préparent sûrement une fête surprise pour eux deux.

"Peut-être bien. Dans ce cas, mon petit dragon, que devrions-nous leur acheter."

Draco plissa les yeux sous la réflexion. "J'ai pas l'impression que Dudley fasse beaucoup de choses... Un livre d'aventure ?"

"D'accord. Et pour Harry ?"

Draco réfléchit, réfléchit, et réfléchit encore. "Je sais ! Il a adoré mes jouets pour le bain. On pourrait lui acheter des bateaux ! Oh, et des crayons au savon et ce genre de choses..."

Narcissa sourit. "Parfait."

* * *

Harry restait droit comme un piquet dans la cuisine et observait sa tante aller et venir. Elle n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé. Elle soupirait chaque fois qu'elle entendait le pas lourd de l'Oncle Vernon à l'étage du dessus. Finalement, elle fourra un morceau de papier dans les mains de Harry. C'était une liste de corvées. Des corvées d'intérieur et il en fut très surpris. Ce devait être une occasion rare si, lui, Harry Potter était autorisé à toucher les "précieux" objets des Dursley.

"Les Malefoy viennent dîner demain soir. Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dudley."

Harry se retint de faire remarquer que son propre anniversaire serait - encore une fois - sciemment ignoré.

"La maison doit être impeccable si tu veux espérer pouvoir participer."

"Oui, Tante Pétunia", murmura Harry machinalement en parcourant la liste.

"Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Au boulot !" claqua-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

Harry soupira et se mit au travail.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il servait le dîner. Il était pantelant, mais avait presque terminé la liste. Il avait vu Tante Pétunia laver quelques-uns de ses "beaux" habits, il était donc sûr de pouvoir participer au dîner du lendemain.

"Que savons-nous de ces Malefoy ?" demanda soudain l'Oncle Vernon en déchiquetant son rôti de porc avec son couteau.

"Il sont riches et, pour la plupart, très bien vu. Il serait bon pour nous de s'attirer leurs faveurs."

"Peuh", fit Vernon, espérant que le dîner du lendemain n'aurait jamais lieu. "Il ne peuvent pas être aussi brillant que cela pour s'être entiché de ce sale gamin", éructa-t-il, désignant Harry de la tête.

Le visage de Harry se colora de colère. Pas pour lui-même - il avait l'habitude - mais pour la manière dont il traitait Draco et Mme Malefoy. Ils étaient gentils et amicaux, ils s'assuraient qu'il avait suffisamment à manger, ils ne lui hurlaient pas dessus, et le rendaient heureux.

"Vernon", répliqua Pétunia, cassante. "C'est juste une erreur de leur part. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître notre petit Duddlinounet. Lorsque ce sera le cas, ils oublieront le gamin."

Harry ne pensa même pas à être vexé par le fait qu'ils parlaient comme s'il n'existait pas.

"Bien, bien..." grogna Vernon. "Tu sais, Pet, j'ai entendu des choses sur cette famille. Savais-tu que le mari de Narcissa avait été brutalement assassiné il y a peine un an ? La plupart des gens pensent qu'il a été pris entre deux feux ; ça me parait louche. Je parie qu'il était impliqué jusqu'au cou avec ces mafieux."

Les mains de Harry tremblèrent. Il gardait la tête baissée, attendant la suite.

"Oui, j'ai entendu ça." dit Pétunia malicieusement. "Si c'est vrai, je suis sûre que Narcissa était impliquée. Et pas de doutes sur la manière dont elle a échappé aux poursuites..."

Vernon ricana grassement. "Oh, raconte moi donc..."

Harry ne savait pas ce que ce ricanement signifiait, mais il connaissait ce ton. Son oncle et sa tante étaient tous deux en train d'insulter Mme Malefoy. Un feu brûlant lui mordit les entrailles - une loyauté certaine envers les Malefoy qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti vis-à-vis des Dursley. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il cria "C'est pas vrai ! Ne dit pas ça !"

Vernon se tourna avec un empressement surprenant, dont Harry douta de la possibilité. Son visage devenait d'une couleur violacée annonçant un tas d'ennuis pour Harry. Il se recroquevilla, espérant au delà de l'espoir n'avoir jamais dit cela. Même s'il l'avait pensé.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit, gamin ?" gronda Vernon tandis que ses mains devenaient des poings, se serrant et se desserrant

"Je... Je... Rien. J'ai... J'ai rien dit, monsieur..." murmura Harry, se sentant si petit...

Vernon se leva, n'écoutant rien aux protestations de Pétunia. Il fonça vers Harry qui s'était replié contre le mur. "Qui t'a donné la permission de parler ? Personne ! Et comment OSES-tu parler comme cela ? Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que moi, c'est ça ?"

"Non, non monsieur ! Non, je ne le pense pas. Je suis désolé ! Désolé !" supplia Harry, souhaitant - souhaitant désespérément - que l'Oncle Vernon fasse l'impasse sur son erreur.

"Reste à ta place, gamin ! Tu sembles l'avoir oublié dernièrement. Les voisins se sentent désolés pour toi et te donnent leur reste à manger ? C'est ça ? Tu as besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !", rugit-il en le prenant par les épaules et en le secouant violemment.

Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant pouvoir s'envoler, disparaître. "Désolé, désolé, désolé..." disait-il encore et encore tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux fermés.

"Pas encore, mais crois moi, tu vas l'être." murmura Vernon.

Harry eut un sanglot. Frissonnant, il ferma ses yeux un peu plus fort...

* * *

Draco était debout, lavé et habillé, le lendemain, en un temps record. Il se rua dans sa cour et se sentit soulagé en voyant que leur village féerique avait tenu la nuit. Il fit plusieurs chevaliers et même une princesse à l'aide d'une petite pierre, de la ficelle et une feuille de fougère en attendant Harry.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Draco ajouta des maisons de pierre et fortifia le château en attendant. Pourtant, le petit brun ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Il se mit alors à bouger nerveusement, se demandant pourquoi son ami n'arrivait pas puis, il soupira et se décida à aller frapper à la porte des Dursley. Peut-être avait-il oublié ?

Draco trottina jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Peu de temps après, la tante de son ami ouvrit.

"Harry ne peut pas jouer aujourd'hui", dit-elle, cassante en lançant un regard circulaire dans la rue.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco, plein de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse.

Pétunia fut déstabilisée par la question. Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Draco et soupira. "Il est malade. Il t'a parlé de ses maladies, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

"Oui m'dame. Je peux aller dans sa chambre dans ce cas ? Je lui avais promis de jouer avec lui s'il tombait malade."

"Eh bien, euh... Non, il dort. Il ne voudra probablement pas de visiteurs pendant quelques jours."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et comment fait-on pour le dîner ? Sa fête surprise ?"

"De quoi parles-tu, garçon ?"

"Le dîner de ce soir. Ce n'est pas pour l'anniversaire de Dudley et Harry ?"

Pétunia pâlit. "Est-ce que c'est ce que le gam... Harry t'a dit ?" demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Ne remarquant pas le comportement de Pétunia, Draco fit non de la tête. "Je m'en suis douté, vu que son anniversaire est bientôt."

Pétunia se relaxa un peu. "Non, le dîner n'est pas pour l'anniversaire de Harry, mais uniquement pour Dudley." Elle hésita. "Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas avec Dudley aujourd'hui, Draco ? Harry ne voudra pas jouer pendant plusieurs jours, je pense."

Draco soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas de Dudley. Mais, peut-être que celui-ci pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur l'état de Harry. "Bien sûr", dit-il.

Pétunia rayonna. "Merveilleux ! Il sera près dans un instant." dit-elle en fermant la porte, appelant "Dudlinouchet".

Draco trouvait que jouer avec Dudley était horrible. Il avait détruit en quelques minutes leur village féerique, il refusait de chercher des trésors ou d'espionner les chats de Mme Figg, et avait même réclamé le goûter à sa mère.

"Alors, c'est comment de vivre avec Harry ?" demanda Draco, espérant sauver son après-midi.

Dudley lui envoya un regard torve en prenant une énorme bouchée de son sandwich. Son troisième. "Pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui ?" marmonna-t-il entre deux morceaux.

"C'est mon ami", fit Draco, trouvant Dudley affreusement impoli et banal.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "C'est un petit monstre", dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. "Tu n'as rien d'amusant, ici ? Tu as une console ?"

"Euh, non..." répondit Draco.

Dudley renifla. "Pas si cool que ça, n'est ce pas ? J'ai deux consoles à la maison, un ordinateur et pleins de jeux." dit-il comme si c'était impressionnant. Draco ne l'était, par ailleurs, pas du tout.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer toute la journée à l'intérieur à jouer à des jeux d'ordinateur alors que tu pourrais être dehors, à explorer ?" demanda Draco, le nez plissé en signe de dégoût tandis que de la mayonnaise débordait du sandwich de Dudley et s'écrasait sur le bord de la table.

Il grogna quelque chose comme "T'es juste un autre monstre, comme lui."

Narcissa entra alors dans la cuisine, prête à se débarrasser de Dudley Dursley. Il était bruyant, méprisant et odieux. Comment lui et Harry pouvait faire parti de la même famille, Narcissa n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. "Dudley ? Je pense qu'il est l'heure que tu rentres chez toi pour te préparer pour le dîner."

Dudley haussa les épaule, lâcha ce qui lui restait de son sandwich sur la table et s'en alla sans même dire un "au revoir et merci." Lorsqu'il fut parti, Draco demanda "Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment y aller ce soir ? Harry ne sera pas là, et je ne m'assoie pas à côté de cette baleine !"

"Draco !", fit Narcissa, bien qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. "Allez, viens mon chéri. Préparons-nous. C'est juste une soirée et tu pourras peut-être t'éclipser monter voir Harry pour un moment. Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait."

Draco s'illumina. "Ok," dit-il en montant se changer.

À précisément sept heure, la sonnerie des Dursley retentit. Comme il s'y était entraîné, Dudley ouvrit la porte en souriant à Mme. Malefoy avec un air hypocrite affiché. "Bonsoir, Madame Malefoy." Ses yeux porcins lorgnaient les paquets emballés dans du papier brillant. "Puis-je vous en débarrasser ?" demanda-t-il.

"Merci Dudley." répondit-elle avec un sourire fabriqué. Les apparences étaient partout. Et elle savait très bien en jouer. "Celui-ci" dit-elle en pointant un paquet, "est pour Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que son anniversaire n'allait pas tarder ?"

Pétunia intervint en voyant l'air meurtrier de son fils à la vue du plus gros paquet qui lui échappait. "Oh, merci beaucoup Narcissa. Je suis sûre que Harry adorera l'ouvrir lorsqu'il se sentira mieux."

"Oui, Draco m'a signalé qu'il était malade. Pauvre petite chose... Comment se sent-il ?"

Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard. "Mieux. Mais il a subit cela déjà un bon nombre de fois. Dans quelques jours, il sera à nouveau capable de venir jouer."

Narcissa hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers Draco. "Vous connaissez Draco, bien sûr."

"Bonjour !" dit-il, copiant le petit sourire charmeur de sa mère.

"Eh bien, installons-nous." dit Pétunia en désignant le salon.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le sujet dériva à nouveau sur le malade ; au grand désarroi des Dursley.

"Harry nous a dit qu'il était souvent malade. Je... Euh, je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?" demanda Narcissa, souhaitant pouvoir comprendre le petit mystère prénommé Harry Potter.

"Système immunitaire défaillant." dit Pétunia rapidement. "Né prématurément. Mère qui refuse l'allaitement." Pétunia renifla. "Et quel est le résultat ? Une petite chose malade."

La bouche de Narcissa s'ouvrit de surprise tandis qu'elle rougissait d'embarras. "Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète."

"Non, non", fit Pétunia, relâchant son attention. "C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. C'est un... Sujet difficile. Il est très douloureux pour notre famille. Surtout pour Ha... Harry. Il n'aime vraiment pas qu'on en parle. Il veut être quelqu'un de normal." dit-elle, voulant paraître forte.

"Bien sûr." dit Narcissa, imitant l'expression peinée des Dursley. Aucun n'était évidemment franc dans ses sentiments. "Eh bien, nous n'en parlerons pas à Harry, n'est ce pas Draco ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Il n'aborderait de toute façon aucun sujet qui puisse rendre son ami mal à l'aise ou timide. Il n'aimait pas non plus se sentir mal à l'aise.

La conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets plus plaisants. Les adultes discutèrent pendant un long moment de choses sans importance, tandis que Dudley observait avidement le paquet qui portait son nom. Draco rêva éveillé que Harry et lui étaient des chevaliers engagés dans un combat épique contre le roi démoniaque, Dudlinouchet-le-Lâche lorsqu'une minuterie sonna dans la cuisine.

"Oh, c'est sans doute le rôti", fit Pétunia.

"Attendez, je vais vous aider", proposa Narcissa. Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Draco, vas donc te laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant le dîner. Tu as quelques minutes, n'est ce pas Pétunia ?"

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit-elle. "La salle de bain est à l'étage, à droite."

Draco acquiesça et remercia Pétunia avant de monter les marches à toute allure. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde s'était rendu dans la salle à manger, il commença son exploration. "Harry ?" murmura-t-il. "Harry ? Où es-tu ?". Pas de réponse. Draco soupira et commença à ouvrir toutes les portes. Les trois premières donnaient sur deux chambres et la salle de bain. Il ricana devant la porcherie qu'était la chambre de Dudley. Une autre porte donnait sur une armoire à linge et une autre sur une chambre stérile qui était sans doute destinée aux invités. Il restait donc une seule porte, sur la gauche au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il entendit un léger halètement. "Harry ? C'est toi ?"

"Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" murmura-t-il, heureux de le voir.

Draco s'avança dans la chambre sombre, aveugle. Il chercha à tâtons un interrupteur sur le mur.

"Non !" cria Harry. "Euh... La lumière me fait mal aux yeux !"

"Ok." fit Draco, avançant doucement. Il entendit le feulement des draps et rencontra ce qui semblait être le lit. Ses mains tendues touchèrent le mur. "La vache, Harry ! Ta chambre est minuscule... Et où est la fenêtre ?"

Harry se déplaça sur le lit et soupira. "J'aime pas les fenêtres..." mentit-il. "Et j'aimais bien cette chambre. Euh... Elle est un peu comme notre tente, tu trouves pas ?"

Draco sourit, bien que Harry ne pu le voir. "Excellent !" dit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit. "Ça va si je m'assois ici ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, pas de soucis." répondit Harry doucement.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Draco.

Les draps se firent à nouveau entendre. "Je... Je suis juste malade. Comme je te l'ai dit."

Draco se mordit la lèvre, repensant à ce qu'il venait de promettre à sa mère et aux Dursley ; souhaitant désespérément ne jamais avoir promis. "Ta tante a dit que tu n'allais pas pouvoir jouer pendant plusieurs jours."

"Hmm..." répondit-il. "Cela prend toujours quelques jours pour que j'aille mieux."

"Elle a dit que tu dormais toute la journée."

Harry hésita. "Hmm" dit-il à nouveau.

"Tu as envie de dormir, là ?" demanda Draco, espérant que la réponse soit non. Il ne voulait pas avoir à retourner en bas.

"Oui, en quelque sorte." murmura Harry, pas vraiment fatigué, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une punition supplémentaire si Draco était trouvé avec lui.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

"On t'a apporté un cadeau d'anniversaire !" dit Draco en s'en souvenant soudainement.

"Un cadeau pour moi ? Vraiment ?" Un temps passa. "Merci."

"Ce sont des bateaux et des crayons au savon et d'autres trucs sympa pour le bain !" avoua Draco. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Harry souriait.

"Génial", dit-il, sachant très bien qu'il n'en verrait jamais la couleur. Mais le fait que Draco y ait pensé lui suffisait. Il avait pensé à lui.

"Je sais que tu peux pas jouer ni rien d'autre, mais est ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire d'amusant ? Avant que je doive retourner en bas, je veux dire."

Les draps bougèrent et Draco pouvait affirmer que Harry était à présent complètement allongé. "Raconte moi une histoire." demanda Harry, sachant que Draco adorait ça. Et, ce soir, un conte de fées était vraiment la chose dont il avait besoin.

Draco décida de raconter la plus belle histoire féerique qu'il pourrait inventer - quoi que ce soit pourvu que Harry s'en sente soulagé. "Eh bien, je t'ai déjà parlé du vieux Mr. Culpepper ?"

"Non, jamais."

"Alors", commença Draco, "il vivait dans cette maison en fait. C'était un pirate sous couverture. Toujours à se promener dans le quartier, creusant des trous jour et nuit. Il recevait des paquets étranges par courrier. Eh bien, un jour, Mr. Culpepper..." et Draco continua à débiter son histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur que Harry se soit endormi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A Vendredi soir ! (Je ne pourrais pas publier Samedi.)

Bye,  
Vince.


	4. Si tu Mènes, Je te Suivrai

Et voici le chapitre 4. Je vous l'ai dit, il vient un jour plus tôt car je ne pourrais pas publier ni répondre aux reviews de tout le week-end !  
Dans ce chapitre, le premier jour d'école, et comment les choses changent dans la vie quotidienne du héros.

Cette histoire est une** traduction** de la fiction éponyme d'**Empathic Siren**. Elle est relue et corrigée par **Meliy**.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Si tu Mènes, Je te Suivrai.**

"Je pense qu'ils sont en mouvement", chuchota Draco. Il était accroupi près du sol, les yeux rivés sur deux des chats de Mme. Figg.

Derrière lui, Harry l'imitait, une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire tandis que les deux chats paressaient dans un rayon de soleil, près à se rendormir. Ils les surveillaient depuis bientôt deux heures car Draco était persuadé qu'ils les conduiraient jusqu'au repaire secret de la vieille dame. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils avaient noté était la propension de ces deux chats à paresser dans l'herbe à la lumière du soleil. Harry soupira tandis que Draco s'asseyait, déterminé à attendre que les chats leur montre le chemin... Le petit brun ne raffolait pas vraiment de ce jeu, mais son ami l'aimait et ça lui suffisait.

Cela faisait trois mois que les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés et, dans ce laps de temps, la vie d'Harry avait changée drastiquement dans bien des sens, mais elle était restée horriblement inchangée dans d'autres. Il avait été "malade" quelques fois de plus et si Draco ne posait jamais de questions, Harry, quant à lui, se gardait bien de donner une quelconque information. Durant cette période, le blond ne fut jamais autorisé à venir le voir pendant ses maladies et les Malefoy ne revinrent pas dîner non plus. De plus, Harry ne vit jamais son paquet-cadeau, mais il mit un point d'honneur à remercier chaleureusement Narcissa et son fils dès qu'il les vit à nouveau - racontant des histoires où il jouait avec et décrivant les dessins qu'il avait fait.

Toutefois, Harry avait été autorisé à passer la majeure partie de son temps libre avec les Malefoy. Il y eut bien d'autres tentes, pancakes au chocolat, châteaux féerique et histoires. Le jeune garçon rêvait parfois d'une vie avec Draco et Mme Malefoy - comme s'ils étaient sa famille et qu'il était avec eux plutôt qu'avec les Dursley.

"Près pour l'école ?" demanda Draco, continuant à observer les chats paresseux.

"Hein ? Oh. Hmm, ouais. Tu penses qu'on sera dans la même classe ?"

Le blond haussa les épaules, toujours en fixant les chats. "Normalement. C'est une petite école. C'est pour ça que Maman m'y a mis - J'ai pas besoin d'y être en pension et elle aime les professeurs."

Harry acquiesça. Il était nerveux au sujet de l'école - il n'y avait jamais pris plaisir. Dudley s'arrangeait toujours pour tout ruiner. Et Draco avait certainement d'autres amis que juste lui. Est-ce que l'école changerait les choses ? Seraient-ils encore amis ? Il se mordit la lèvre en observant ses mains. "Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec d'autres garçons ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il se l'était demandé tout l'été et cela semblait être le bon moment pour s'en informer.

Draco se tourna vers son ami, affichant une expression surprise ; manquant le fait que les chats s'étiraient - signe inévitable qu'ils allaient bouger vers un autre coin ensoleillé. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi voudrais-je jouer avec les autres alors que je t'ai, toi ? En plus, mes autres amis n'aiment pas jouer à ce à quoi on joue."

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. "C'est juste que... Je veux dire, il va y avoir pleins d'autres enfants à l'école... Je viens de penser que tu as sans doute des tonnes d'amis."

Draco resta silencieux un moment. "Oui, et alors ? J'aime quand même jouer avec toi. Je jouerais avec eux à l'école."

Harry hocha la tête, se mordant toujours la lèvre, se disant qu'il ne s'était pas senti mal lorsque Draco avait parlé de jouer avec les autres à l'école. La perspective de retourner à l'école parue plus lointaine.

"Dudley n'est pas dans la même classe que nous, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Draco.

"Non. Il est en CM2."

"C'est dommage."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, paniqué. "Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-il, horrifié par l'idée d'aller à l'école avec Draco et Dudley.

L'enfant blond pivota la tête et envoya un regard curieux à Harry. "On ne va pas pouvoir lui faire autant de farce qu'on veut."

Harry baissa les yeux. "J'aime pas trop faire des farces", avoua-t-il, se remémorant toutes les horribles blagues qui lui avaient fait Dudley et sa bande de brutes.

Draco sourit, machiavélique. "C'est parce que tu ne les as pas faites avec moi ! De plus, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous attraper. T'imagines ? La baleine qui nous court après ?" dit-il en reniflant, affichant des yeux luisant de méchanceté.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. À ce moment, il ressentit un fort lien d'amitié le lier à Draco et il souhaita, une fois de plus, pouvoir vivre avec les Malefoy ; faire partie de cette famille.

"Ils vont bouger !" annonça Draco dans un murmure bruyant.

Harry rigola tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur position furtive en suivant des yeux les chats de Mme Figg à la recherche d'un bon lieu où faire la sieste.

* * *

"Gamin !" appela la Tante Pétunia depuis le pied des escaliers. "Je ne t'attendrais pas plus longtemps." dit-elle en passant la porte, Dudley traînant derrière elle.

C'était la rentrée et Harry essayait de se coiffer, en vain. Son pull et son pantalon n'étaient pas aussi laids qu'à l'usuel. Exaspéré, il jeta le peigne et dévala les escaliers en attrapant son petit sac à dos au passage. "J'arrive !" cria-t-il en courant vers la voiture qui quittait l'allée. Il se jeta sur le siège arrière juste avant que Pétunia démarre vraiment. Toujours étendu sur le siège et tentant de se redresser, il cogna Dudley dans un virage serré.

Celui-ci émit un son dégoûté et poussa Harry loin de lui. "Pourquoi ne peut-il par marcher ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est trop loin", répliqua Pétunia.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller à l'école. Cela avait toujours été chaotique pour lui. Et Dudley s'assurait que ce soit le cas. Il observa son uniforme et le compara à celui - neuf - de Dudley. Il tira consciemment l'ourlet de la manche de son pull qui filochait, prétendant ne pas avoir remarqué son pantalon élimé qui tranchait avec celui net et sans bavure de Dudley. Celui-ci prenait toujours un plaisir malsain à se moquer des cheveux de Harry, de ses vêtements, quoi que ce soit à son sujet qui le rendait différent des autres. Quoi que ce soit qui lui donne une excuse pour le maltraiter. Peu importe qu'ils ne soient même pas dans la même classe. Dudley Dursley s'en moquait.

"On y est", annonça Pétunia, se garant face au majestueux bâtiment de pierre grise. L'école de Bennington-Bright était le rêve de tout parent : pas de taxes, pas de pensionnat, des professeurs incroyables et des petites classes couvrant toutes les années de collège.

Après être sorti de la voiture, Harry se recula un peu en scannant les petits groupes à la recherche de Draco pendant que sa tante roucoulait et couvait Dudley. Ce dernier soupira, roulant des yeux puis la repoussa avant de se mettre à la recherche de sa classe. Pétunia se retourna alors sèchement face à Harry, avec ses petits yeux globuleux et les lèvres pincées. "Toi, écoutes moi !" siffla-t-elle. "Il est hors de question que tu causes le moindre problème à Dudley. Tu sais ce qui t'attends."

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait droit chaque année. Il connaissait les règles... Et, plus important, il savait que ces règles n'avaient aucune importance. Il serait puni de toute façon.

Pétunia sorti un petit papier plié de son sac. "Tu donneras ça à l'infirmière."

Harry prit le papier et hocha à nouveau la tête, sachant que cela comptait l'histoire du petit Harry malade qui manquerait certainement de nombreuses fois les cours à cause de ses maladies fréquentes, mais courtes. Il soupira. L'école mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le renvoyer chez Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon sitôt qu'il montrait le moindre signe de fatigue. Harry grogna. Ils se mettraient certainement à danser dans le salon - chose rigoureusement interdite dans la propriété Dursley - si quelque chose de fatal lui arrivait pendant un cours de sport...

Une cloche sonna au loin. Harry se mit à marcher, toujours à la recherche de Draco. Il n'y avait pas de câlins ou de roucoulement de la part de Pétunia pour lui. Juste une poussée et un murmure : "Stupide gamin." Puis elle monta dans la voiture et s'en alla.

Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie de l'école où il se fit accueillir par une femme douce et potelée du nom de Poppy Pomfresh, ou Miss Poppy comme elle demanda à être appelée. Elle lu la note de Pétunia plusieurs fois, détaillant l'enfant du regard toutes les trente secondes. Harry restait planté là, supportant d'être scruté ainsi sans broncher.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Est-ce que les docteurs le savent ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton professionnel.

Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai toujours été malade", murmura-t-il. "Système Il... Imm... Im-ni-tare défaillant, ou quelque chose du genre." dit Harry en essayant de se souvenir de ce que Pétunia disait souvent.

"Système immunitaire défaillant, tu veux dire." rigola-t-elle en continuant son diagnostic visuel.

"Pas étonnant, vraiment", continua-elle en déposant le mot et en désignant la table d'examens à Harry. "Tu es aussi maigre qu'un rail et plutôt petit pour ton âge. Une petite chose délicate, n'est ce pas ?" fit-elle en vérifiant son pouls et en lui faisant prendre de grande inspirations.

Harry se renfrogna à la mention du mot "délicat". Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait dans le jardin des Dursley en ayant crevé de faim pendant plusieurs jours...

"Oh, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mon chou." dit-elle avec un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.

Harry soupira et essaya à nouveau de s'aplatir les cheveux pendant que Miss Poppy parlait.

"Je voulais dire qu'il faudra faire attention avec toi. Pas de sport pour toi mon chou." énonça-t-elle en se retournant et en écrivant quelque chose dans le dossier jaune brillant marqué "Harry Potter". Harry remarqua le petit autocollant orange qui en ornait la couverture.

"Tu as des allergies ?"

Harry l'observa pendant un moment, neutre. "Non." Il n'en savait rien, mais "Non" était la réponse qui lui semblait la meilleure. Moins de questions...

"C'est étonnant." ajouta Miss Poppy en se retournant à nouveau pour ajouter quelque chose dans le dossier. "Eh bien, allez, hop, en classe maintenant ! Il faut que je parle à ton professeur." dit-elle, aidant Harry à descendre de la table.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, mais chaque pas semblait horriblement difficile pour Harry. Il doutait pouvoir s'infiltrer sans être remarqué. Les cours avaient commencés, ce qui signifiait devoir rester debout en supportant le regard scrutateur de tous les autres. Bien trop tôt, ils se tinrent devant la porte de la classe des CM1 de Mademoiselle Lopp. Celle-ci avait un visage amical. Elle était petite, ouverte, avait une voix douce et ses habits semblaient à son image, pleins de couleurs vives.

"Mlle. Lopp", commença Miss Poppy. "Je vous amène votre nouvel élève, Mr. Harry Potter. J'aimerais vous entretenir un moment, puis-je ?"

"Bien entendu, Madame Pomfresh." répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. "Bienvenue Harry. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. Entre, on va t'installer dans un instant."

Harry acquiesça et entra, s'arrêtant juste à droite de la porte. Comme prévu, une vingtaine de petites paires d'yeux commencèrent à le fixer. L'attention de Harry alla toute entière vers le sol, sentant avec horreur le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il pouvait malheureusement toujours sentir leur regard. Il entendait le bruit léger des murmures et était sûr que les autres commençaient déjà à se moquer de lui. Il risqua un rapide regard à la classe et vit Draco, assit au centre de la pièce, entouré par ses amis. Mais, à ce moment précis, Draco ne leur adressait aucune attention. Il faisait un large signe de la main à Harry en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Soudain, le brun sentit un poids lui quitter le cœur. Il sourit vers Draco, soulagé d'avoir pu voir son ami, avant de recentrer son attention au sol. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Mlle Lopp entra à nouveau dans la classe après avoir remercié Miss Poppy.

"Les enfants, je vous présente notre nouvel élève. Voici Harry Potter. C'est sa première année à Bennington-Bright, et je suis sûre que vous allez tout faire pour qu'il s'y sente bien !"

"Oui Mademoiselle Lopp !" répondit la classe en chœur.

"Merveilleux." fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. "Harry, je te laisse te trouver une place. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser les livres de ton voisin tant que tu n'as pas les tiens."

"Oui Mam'selle." murmura Harry, à la recherche d'un siège libre. Le seul siège libre était complètement à gauche dans la salle - horriblement loin de Draco. Découragé, il marcha péniblement jusque là-bas.

"Tu peux regarder avec moi." fit une voix douce tandis que Harry s'installait.

Il leva les yeux vers une paire d'œil bruns chaleureux. "Merci", souffla-t-il, regagnant un peu d'espoir à chaque instant.

"Je m'appelle Padma." dit-elle.

"Harry." répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Les cours du matin passèrent, et bientôt tous les écoliers furent libérés pour le déjeuner. Harry observa Draco quitter la pièce, entouré de ses amis, qui riaient tous en se racontant leurs vacances. Draco ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que Harry n'était pas avec lui... Même Padma avait quitté la pièce sans un regard pour Harry. Il soupira, plongeant la main dans son sac à dos à la recherche de son maigre déjeuner et commença à s'en aller à son tour. Mlle. Lopp l'appela.

"Harry ? Je peux te voir un instant ?"

Harry acquiesça en marchant doucement vers le bureau du professeur.

"Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu tombais souvent malade. Mon pauvre chou ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Malgré tout, nous devons trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses avoir de bonnes notes.

Harry hésita. "Draco Malefoy est mon voisin."

"Merveilleux !" J'étais très inquiète que l'on ait à faire des arrangements spéciaux, mais si tu penses pouvoir rattraper le travail chez toi, on fera comme cela. Ainsi, on n'aura pas à se voir en dehors des cours pour des heures supplémentaires pas très drôles.

Harry acquiesça.

"De plus, Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il serait sage que tu ne fasses pas de sport lorsque la maladie ne te cloue pas au lit. Je peux t'obtenir une permission spéciale pour emmener les livres de la bibliothèque dehors, si tu penses préférer cela plutôt que simplement rester assis à regarder, ou peut-être veux-tu juste jouer sur les balançoires ?"

"J'aimerais bien ça, oui... A propos des livres, je veux dire." répondit Harry, heureux de s'être vu proposé une alternative aussi géniale.

"Merveilleux ! Quel genre de livre aimes-tu le plus, Harry ?"

Harry y réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules. Il aimait les livres, juste les livres. Peut-être même uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de les toucher chez les Dursley. "J'aime les plantes." dit-il, se demandant s'il existait un gros livre d'images sur les plantes comme il en avait vu un dans une belle librairie.

"Excellent, Harry ! Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. On se voit à la cantine." fit Mlle Lopp en désignant le petit sac en papier de Harry. "Les CM1 ont normalement le droit de choisir entre du jus de fruit ou de l'eau, mais Madame Pomfresh a prescrit du lait pour toi à chaque repas."

Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à boire du lait comme les petits morveux de CP et CE1... "D'accord."

"Excellent. Alors en route ! Va donc te faire de merveilleux amis, Harry !"

Harry hocha la tête, combattant son envie de grogner face à une proposition aussi ridicule.

La cantine était bruyante et chaotique. Cela prit un petit moment à Harry pour réaliser que les tables étaient divisées par classe. Il reconnu quelques uns de ses camarades à une table au loin et commença à s'y diriger doucement. Draco était assis au milieu, entouré de tous ses amis, tous suspendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il les régalait des récits de ses grandes aventures. Harry sourit, connaissant certaine de ces histoires pour les avoir entendu avant tout le monde. Il avait même un rôle principal dans un certain nombre d'entre elles. Il se dirigea pour s'asseoir dans un coin éloigné lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

"Harry ? Pourquoi tu vas tout là bas ?"

Harry se retourna. C'était Draco.

"Bouge, Crabbe !" fit Draco, hautain, en direction du gros garçon à côté de lui. Crabbe grogna en se décalant de quelques dizaines de centimètres tandis que Draco désignait la place à côté de lui. "Tu t'assois là, Harry !"

Harry remarqua un autre garçon tout aussi baraqué assis de l'autre côté de Draco. Lui et Crabbe l'observait tout deux, évaluant s'il pouvait être une menace pour leur meneur.

Harry prit place, les nerfs à fleur de peau. "B'jour..." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant face à son petit sac en papier. Partout autour de lui, ses camarades mangeaient de magnifiques sandwichs et biscuits emballés dans des sachets colorés. Il voyait des cookies, des jus de fruits, et des salades de fruits. Il y avait de très belles boite à pique-nique avec des noms gravés et enluminés. Les mains autour de son petit sac en papier usé, il tremblait d'hésitation en sortant son demi sandwich et sa compote de pomme.

"Voici Harry, tout le monde !" annonça Draco. "Celui dont je vous ai parlé !"

Harry prit une large inspiration effrayé par ce qui se passait. Mais il fut agréablement surpris par une flopée de "Salut !", "Coucou, Harry !" et "Content de te voir." A sa gauche, Crabbe avait émis un espèce de grognement qui s'avérait, après une petite réflexion, paraître très amical.

"B'jour" fit Harry à nouveau, avec bien plus d'enthousiasme.

"C'est vrai que toi et Draco avez trouvé un trésor de pirates ?" demanda Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait un petit nez écrasé et des cheveux blonds.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un d'autre demandait :

"Hey Harry ! C'est vrai que tu as passé quasiment tout l'été à dormir chez Draco ? Vous avez dormi dans une tente ?" demanda un garçon pâle aux taches de rousseur nommé Seamus Finnigan.

Encore une fois, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un d'autre aborda la conversation avec d'autres questions. Harry rougit et hocha la tête en guise de réponse à toutes leurs questions.

"Génial !" fit quelqu'un. "Excellent", dit un autre.

Le petit brun ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Harry m'a même sauvé d'un diabolique serpent !" commença Draco. "Il avait des crocs comme des des cure-dents et il me fonçait dessus ! Mais Harry a sauté devant lui et l'a assommé avec une pelle avant de l'emmener au loin !"

L'assemblée resta soufflée face au courage de Harry.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et rougit un peu plus. "C'était une pauvre petite vipère de jardin..." marmonna-t-il.

"C'est absurde !" rétorqua Draco - copiant une attitude d'adulte - "Ce serpent m'aurait mangé si tu n'avais pas été là Harry !"

Le jeune brun avait la tête qui tournait devant les sourires et les regards d'appréciation qu'il recevait de tout ce petit monde.

Mais tout cela se brisa un moment plus tard. D'abord, vint la responsable de la cuisine qui lui donna une petite brique de lait dès qu'il eu confirmé être bien Harry Potter. Puis, Dudley se montra.

"Hey ! Regardez moi ce pauvre débile !" dit-il en pointant son gros doigt vers Harry. Il remarqua le lait. "Tu n'es pas un CM1, toi ? Aaah, je comprends. Le petit fragile Harry doit boire son petit lait-lait..." fit Dudley, imitant exagérément une voix de bébé.

Harry baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

"La vache, tu es vraiment dégoûtant. Regarde toi ! Ton uniforme est défraîchit, et il ne te va même pas ! Et tes cheveux. Tu essayes d'en faire un nid pour les oiseaux ?" dit Dudley, entouré et encouragé par ses obséquieux amis.

Draco était affligé de voir son petit lion si triste. "Ta gueule !", lança-t-il, lorsque Harry commença à renifler. "Ferme-la, Dudley !"

Il se tourna vers Draco, et commit une erreur aux proportions dantesques, scellant son sort en une phrase désinvolte : "T'es juste un petit merdeux, comme lui." envoya-t-il, menaçant.

Pansy eut un hoquet et sauta de sa chaise, tout comme Crabbe. Ils partirent en trottinant.

Tandis que Dudley et ses deux amis continuaient à se moquer de lui et que Draco fulminait et bouillonnait comme un petit démon haut comme trois pommes, Harry essayait de calmer tout le monde, mais en vain. Pansy et Crabbe rappliquèrent, accompagnés de trois garçons bien plus âgés.

"Tout va bien, Draco ?" demanda un garçon blond.

"Non, ça va pas !" dit-il. "Ce bouseux nous emmerde !" claqua-t-il, pointant Dudley.

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, petit merdeux !" répliqua Dudley en frappant Harry pour dégager le chemin jusqu'à Draco.

Dudley fut projeté en arrière par les deux garçons qui s'avérèrent être les frères de Crabbe et de l'autre masse qu'était Grégory Goyle. Les plus vieux - des 4èmes comme l'apprit plus tard Harry - grognèrent à son attention : "Toi, fais gaffe", lança l'aîné des Goyle en envoyant un poing vicieux dans le torse de Dudley.

"Urgh !" fit Dudley tandis que ses "amis" prenaient la fuite.

L'adolescent blond, Michael Parkinson, se tint face à Dudley, l'attrapant par le col. "Hey, Dursley, tu te tailles déjà une réputation, à ce que je vois. C'est toi qui as pris de force les bonbons d'un petit de CP ce matin ? Et maintenant, tu cherches des crosses aux CM1 ? Tu ne commences pas très bien, tu ne crois pas vieux ?" Michael le regarda de haut, l'évaluant. "De plus, je doute que ton gros cul puisse encore endurer ça."

Pansy, Seamus et Draco ricanèrent. Harry ne faisait que souhaiter que tout s'arrête avant de franchir le point de non-retour. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ce tapage pour le défendre.

"Tu vois ce garçon, là ?" fit Michael en pointant Draco. "C'est un ami de la famille. Ses amis sont aussi des amis de la famille. Laisse les tranquille, ou tu en répondras face à nous."

"Laisse moi", grogna Dudley en se tortillant. "Je me fous de ton petit blond, mais tu peux pas m'empêcher d'aller voir mon débile de cousin."

Michael se tourna vers Harry. Il l'observa pendant un petit moment avant d'osciller de lui à Dudley, listant leurs différences. Il remarqua également à quel point Draco s'était rapproché de Harry, comme pour le protéger. Il était évident que Dudley prenait plaisir à terroriser son plus jeune et plus petit cousin. Il était également évident que Draco Malefoy aimait beaucoup ce petit garçon débraillé. Les Parkinson avait dévoué leur vie aux Malefoy, et si ce garçon était important pour Draco, alors il l'était pour Michael également. "Hé, toi, ce bouseux dit qu'il est ton cousin. C'est vrai ?"

Harry déglutit très difficilement et acquiesça.

Michael lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Désolé. On dit qu'il y a toujours une erreur dans une famille. Désolé que tu aies à subir la tienne chaque jour..."

Harry faillit rigoler en voyant Dudley devenir spectaculairement violet lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était l'erreur. Mais ce rire mourut lorsque Dudley se libéra de l'emprise de Michael et plongea vers son cousin.

Harry gémit et serra ses paupières, attendant l'inévitable. Mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit un œil, puis les deux d'un coup face à ce qu'il vit. Les petits Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant lui – près à le défendre. Draco avait sauté sur ses pieds, ses petites mains serrées en deux poings fermés. Michael, et les grands Crabbe et Goyle semblaient près à défendre la classe des CM1 dans son entièreté. Pansy Parkinson avait les bras croisés, une expression suffisante sur le visage. Mais le mieux était de voir Dudley ne touchant presque plus le sol, gémissant face à la responsable de la cantine qui le tenait par l'oreille. Elle était entré juste au moment où Dudley s'était jeté sur Harry et avait aussitôt prit parti, le voyant "attaquer" les écoliers. Harry savait qu'il allait payer pour ça - en privé, derrière des portes fermées - mais il ne manquerait ce moment pour rien au monde.

Michael Parkinson prit soudain parti également. Il expliqua à la responsable que Dudley était le cousin de Harry et qu'il lui montrait simplement quelques mouvements pour se défendre.

Harry était estomaqué. Était-ce une ruse élaborée ? Ce retournaient-ils tous soudainement contre lui en masse ?

Michael sourit à la responsable, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, il eut un mouvement vers Crabbe et Goyle aînés avant de se tourner et de faire à nouveau un clin d'œil à Harry.

Celui-ci était complètement désorienté.

Crabbe et Goyle attrapèrent Dudley, lui faisant subir une clé de bras parfaite et douloureuse. Michael s'accroupit, comme pour murmurer, mais il s'assura que toute la classe de Mlle. Lopp entende distinctement. "Je crois que tu me dois une faveur, Dursley." cracha-t-il.

Dudley gémit en chialant. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. On aurait dit qu'il convulsait.

Michael sourit vicieusement. "Bien. Dans ce cas, voici le marché, Dursley. Les nouvelles vont vites. Le CP que tu as martyrisé, son frère est un troisième - je le connais bien. D'accord ? Et ma famille est plutôt proche de la sienne. Il ne serait pas bon pour toi, Dursley, que la mauvaise personne apprenne ce que tu as fait, hein ?"

Dudley piailla et approuva à nouveau.

Harry était littéralement hypnotisé par ce qui était en train d'arriver.

"Voilà le marché : nous, on ferme nos bouches. Et si tu sais ce qui est bon pour ta santé, tu feras pareil. Marché conclu ?"

Dudley repassa au violet en faisant des petits bruits choqués. Son instinct de survie combattait son désir de voir Harry sévèrement puni. Mais face aux grognements de Crabbe et Goyle et, chose amusante, face aux deux petits frères faisant craquer leurs poings, la tête de Dudley oscilla de haut en bas en signe de reddition.

"Bien" lança Michael. "Laissez le partir."

Ils obéirent, non sans lui tordre le poignet pour qu'il tombe sur son gros derrière. Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Dudley se relevait et courut hors de la pièce. Dudley Dursley venait de creuser sa tombe. Une erreur de plus, et il y serait projeté.

"Tout va bien, toi," demanda Michael à Harry.

Harry acquiesça. "Merci." dit-il.

Michael sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. "Pas de soucis. C'est ce à quoi servent les plus grands, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils sont censés faire. Écoutez, si tu - si chacun d'entre vous - à le moindre soucis avec ce gamin, vous venez me voir directement. Compris ?"

Michael reçu un chœur aigu de "Oui !" et une vague de hochement de tête en réponse.

"Nickel." dit-il avant de serrer l'épaule de sa sœur, ébouriffant Draco à son tour. Il s'éloigna avec ses deux amis.

Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire conspirateur. "C'était presque aussi amusant que lorsque Dudley s'était enfui en criant comme une fille à la vue du serpent !"

Tout le monde rigola - même Harry. Son petit sandwich, sa compote de pomme et sa brique de lait lui semblaient parfaitement appétissants désormais.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez moi donc un petit message, que je puisse dire à l'auteur à quel point vous voulez voir cette traduction continuer lorsqu'elle me le demandera.

A Mercredi !

Bises,  
Vince.


	5. Rencontre avec le Parrain

Hello !

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! On y rencontre une personne dont l'importance n'est pour l'instant que secondaire, n'est ce pas ? Pour l'instant. Ce chapitre est court, mais, eh bien, vu les chapitres que je traduis en ce moment, ça ne durera pas, croyez moi. Pour info, je traduis en ce moment le chapitre 17.

Cette histoire est une traduction de la fiction éponyme de **Empathic Siren**. Elle est corrigée par les bons soins de** Meliy**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec le Parrain**

L'année scolaire passait rapidement. Dudley resta particulièrement discret pour un garçon très bruyant et ne dit pas un seul mot à ses parents de ce qui s'était passé le premier jour. Il avait même laissé Harry tranquille - à la maison tout comme à l'école. Draco et Mme. Malefoy avaient passé Noël en famille, Harry ne put donc pas voir son ami pendant près de deux semaines. Les vacances de Noël étaient toujours un moment stressant dans la propriété Dursley et Harry passait habituellement plus de temps dans sa chambre qu'en dehors. Cette année ne fit pas exception.

Le semestre de Printemps à Bennington-Bright passa relativement tranquillement, tout comme était passé celui d'Automne. Harry et Draco étaient inséparables et les amis de Draco le traitaient comme s'il était une partie du petit Malefoy. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait d'effort particulier pour s'entendre avec lui si ce n'est par respect pour le blond ; ceci était dû en partie à la timidité gênante de Harry. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres moments merveilleux de frivolité et de jeux en tous genres. Pansy Parkinson et lui s'étaient même trouvé un amour commun pour son grand herbier. Elle aimait le livre pour les fleurs, Harry pour les plantes. Elle disait vouloir prévoir son bouquet de mariage. Le brun trouvait cela trop étrange et se demanda s'il comprendrait un jour les filles. Pansy, quant à elle, trouvait bizarre qu'il aime les plantes juste parce que c'étaient des plantes. "Mais, Harry, elle ne font rien à part grandir !", avait-elle dit avec exaspération. Harry avait hoché la tête en disant que c'était exactement cela qu'il aimait chez elles.

Si les autres écoliers le trouvaient bizarre, ils n'en disaient rien. Tout comme ils ne disaient rien sur le fait qu'il lisait des livres pendant les récréations et manquait souvent l'école. Selon Draco, Mlle. Lopp avait demandé à sa classe de ne pas embêter Harry à propos de tout cela - qu'il était un petit garçon "spécial" qui ne pouvait pas jouer comme les autres enfants. Harry en avait presque rigolé. Oh que oui, il était spécial - sa famille lui répétait toujours à quel point il était un monstre.

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient. Les Dursley avaient décidé d'emmener Dudley au bord de la mer pour l'encourager à avoir de bonnes notes. Aucune mention n'avait été faite des résultats quasiment parfaits de Harry. Il s'en moquait, il ne voulait pas aller à la plage ; il passait la semaine avec Draco. Et il était tellement impatient.

Deux jours avant que les Dursley ne fussent près à partir, Harry commença à renifler et éternuer. Tante Pétunia l'attrapa et le secoua avec une violence inouïe dès qu'elle entendit un reniflement, lui ordonnant d'arrêter immédiatement.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner nos vacances, espèce de petit monstre vicieux !" avait-elle dit en le secouant si fort que sa tête frappa le mur derrière lui.

Il acquiesça, retint un éternuement, et courut dans sa chambre, fermant la porte. Il se massa l'arrière du crane, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression que son coeur tambourinnait autant dans sa tête que dans sa poitrine. Et, s'affalant sur son petit lit, il s'endormit pour une longue sieste.

Le jour du départ, Harry se réveilla fatigué et fiévreux. Il ne cessait de renifler et sa tête lui faisait mal.

"Debout. Debout, gamin !" cria la Tante Pétunia en faisant crisser ses ongles contre la porte.

Harry grogna et se tira du lit, s'habillant avec attention et ferma son petit sac à dos. Il descendit les escaliers lourdement et trouva les Dursley l'attendant, rigolant de son air endormi et maladif.

"Maman, je veux partir maintenant !" grogna Dudley, énervé de n'être pas déjà en chemin.

"Bientôt Dudlinouchet, bientôt. Il faut que j'emmène le gamin chez les Malefoy et on s'en va. Peut-être que Papa peut aller t'acheter une glace au citron avant que l'on s'en aille ?" consola Pétunia en fixant Harry avec un regard accusateur.

"Mais je veux pas une glace au citron ! J'en veux une au chocolat !" gémit Dudley.

"Bien, bien ! Viens, Dudlinouchet. On va chercher une glace, puis on reviendra récupérer ta mère." fit Vernon, emmenant Dudley vers la voiture avec un air menaçant à l'encontre de Harry pour avoir été si méchant avec son fils.

Harry soupira et termina de descendre les escaliers. Dès qu'il posa le pied au sol, Pétunia l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et le tira en dehors de la maison à une vitesse affolante. "Sois poli, gamin !" dit-elle dans un grondement grave. "Tu renifles toujours ?"

"Oui M'dame." fit Harry avec une voix embrumé.

Pétunia soupira. "Pourquoi fais-tu toujours tout pour rendre les choses plus dures ?" cracha-t-elle. Sa main rachitique serra plus fort le bras de Harry tandis qu'elle le tirait en haut des escaliers du perron. Elle frappa à la porte avec impatience, se mordant la lèvre en essayant de faire disparaître Harry sous la force de son regard.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Il hoqueta. Au lieu de Mme. Malefoy ou de Draco, se tenait un grand homme effrayant, tout vêtu de noir. Il avait l'air renfrogné. A la grande surprise de Harry, il demanda avec un sourcil froncé aristocratiquement et un ton clairement peu engageant : "Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?"

Pétunia, également frappé par la stature imposante et sévère de l'homme, prit un moment pour retrouver sa voix. "Oui, excusez-moi. Je suis Pétunia Dursley, et voici mon neveu, Harry Potter. Il est censé passer la semaine ici. Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un désespoir non masqué dans la voix. Pétunia refusait tout simplement l'idée même d'avoir à emmener le gamin avec elle.

L'homme l'observa avec des petits yeux perçants, avant de détourner son attention vers Harry. Celui-ci renifla et s'essuya le nez avec l'arrière de sa main sans y réfléchir, causant un mouvement de dégoût chez l'homme. Pétunia attrapa le garçon sèchement et le gronda avec colère pour son comportement si grossier.

"Je suis Severus Rogue, le parrain de Draco." dit-il, coupant la tirade de Pétunia. "Narcissa m'a dit qu'un petit garçon viendrait tenir compagnie à Draco pendant les vacances. Malheureusement, elle a dû s'absenter pour des raisons familiales le temps de quelques jours. Je surveillerai les garçons pendant ce temps."

Harry déglutit de peur tandis que Pétunia faillit s'évanouir de gratitude. "Un plaisir, Monsieur." dit-elle. "Excusez Harry. C'est un petit malpoli. Vous êtes trop aimable de l'accepter."

Severus fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Malpoli vous dites ? Seigneur, et que pourrions-nous dire à votre sujet..." fit-il d'une voix traînante.

Pétunia cligna des yeux, essayant de déterminer si elle venait de se faire insulter.

Harry renifla encore, n'osant pas réutiliser sa main.

"Le garçon renifle. Pourquoi renifle-t-il ?" demanda Severus avec âpreté.

Pétunia envoya un autre regard noir à Harry. "Rhume des foins. Allergie au pollen." fit-elle abruptement, défiant Harry de la contredire.

"Je vois." fit Severus. "Eh bien, entre donc garçon. Draco est intenable, il n'arrête pas de me demander où tu es."

"Merci monsieur." murmura Harry tandis qu'il contournait Severus et courut vers la chambre de Draco.

"Harry !" s'exclama Draco en sautant sur ses pieds. Il était en train de regarder un film. S'asseoir et regarder un film, emmitouflé dans une couverture, voilà qui semblait royal au petit brun.

"C'est quoi le film ?" demanda-t-il en reniflant à nouveau.

"Hein ? Oh, c'est Aladdin." dit-il en attrapant la main de Harry. "Viens ! Ça fait des années qu'on a pas joué dehors !"

Harry résista et libéra sa main. "Non, c'est faux ! On a fait un fort i peine une semaine..." lança-t-il, plus sec qu'il ne voulait l'être.

Draco se tourna, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Harry ne l'avait jamais contredit. "Il y a une semaine, ça fait plusieurs années !" dit-il, croyant que Harry l'avait mal compris.

"Je... J'espérais pouvoir regarder le film." fit Harry, désignant vaguement l'image fixée du Génie bleu sur la télé. "J'ai toujours voulu le voir, Aladdin."

Draco roula des yeux et souffla. "On peut le voir plus tard. Viens !" ordonna-t-il, attrapant la main de Harry et le tirant en bas des escaliers.

Harry soupira et, comme toujours, suivit Draco en faisant ce qu'il ordonnait. Ils traversèrent la cuisine lorsque la voix froide et menaçante de Severus Rogue se fit entendre.

"Où croyez-vous vous rendre ?"

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna, entraînant Harry avec lui.

Severus était assis à la table de la cuisine, avec un grand nombre de livres ouverts face à lui, ainsi qu'une petite tablette sur laquelle il couchait ses notes. Harry cru voir les contours vagues d'une feuille d'arbre sur l'un des morceaux de papier. Il fit un pas en avant pour mieux voir.

Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir. "On va dehors, Oncle Severus. On va jouer."

"Où sont vos vestes ? Il fait très frais dehors. Je ne veux pas garder deux petits gamins malades qui étaient trop peu malins pour savoir quand mettre une veste."

"D'accord, d'accord." dit Draco, partant chercher sa veste dans l'armoire de l'entrée.

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qui avait été dit, son attention entièrement fixée sur le mystère de cet homme, dessinant des feuilles.

"Et toi, mon garçon, où est ta veste ?" claqua Rogue, un peu agacé par ce gamin qui l'observait, trop curieux. Harry ne donna pas signe de l'avoir entendu. L'homme soupira d'exaspération et tapota l'épaule de Harry en lui demandant à nouveau où était sa veste.

Surpris par le contact, Harry tituba en reculant. "Désolé, monsieur." dit-il avec une intonation montante, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Le regard de Severus s'étrécit. "Toi, tu es timide comme un lièvre sauvage et pourtant tout aussi espiègle. Maintenant, et pour la dernière fois, où est ta veste ? Je n'aime pas être ignoré."

Harry renifla. Il commença à lever sa main pour s'essuyer, mais fut stoppé en chemin par le regard pénétrant de Severus. Il laissa rapidement retombé sa main et commença à renifler frénétiquement. Severus soupira à nouveau d'exaspération, en lui tendant un mouchoir.

"Désolé, monsieur." marmonna Harry en se mouchant.

"Alors ?" redemanda-t-il, se tenant devant Harry, les bras croisés, attendant sa réponse.

Harry resta planté, réfléchissant à toute allure. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois.

"Ta veste ! Où est ta veste ?" siffla Severus derrière ses dents serrées.

"Oh ! Pardon monsieur." fit Harry pour la troisième fois. "Je, euh... C'est que, je n'ai pas... Je n'en ai pas apporté. Et je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas la clé de la maison des Dursley, enfin je veux dire, de ma maison."

Severus observa durement Harry pendant un long instant. "Draco" cria-t-il, faisant sursauter et reculer Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit blond apparut dans la cuisine, portant une très jolie veste qui lui allait parfaitement bien. "Oui, Oncle Severus ?" demanda-t-il avec une désinvolture qui aurait coûté une sacrée baffe à Harry s'il avait parlé comme ça à son oncle.

"Ton ami a oublié sa veste. J'imagine que tu en as une suffisamment petite pour lui. Va la chercher. Aucun d'entre vous ne sortira sans veste, c'est clair ?"

Draco observa Harry avec curiosité. "Hmm... J'en ai sûrement une. Je vais voir dans mon placard."

Draco gravit les escaliers, tandis que Severus s'en retournait à ses livres, ne donnant plus d'attention à Harry. Quelques minutes passèrent et aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Harry voulait absolument savoir ce que Severus lisait. Sa curiosité eut raison de lui quand il le vit dessiner une autre feuille d'arbre.

"Monsieur", dit-il, osant faire quelques pas en avant.

Severus l'observa, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Voyant que celui-ci ne disait plus rien, il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Si tu as quelque chose à demander, vas-y."

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha encore, se léchant les lèvres nerveusement. "Je me demandais juste, monsieur... Pourquoi dessinez-vous une feuille ?"

Severus observa Harry, l'évaluant. Dans un mouvement brusque (si bien que Harry commençait à croire que c'était les seuls mouvements dont Severus Rogue était capable) il tourna le dessin vers lui. "A quoi ça ressemble selon toi ?"

Harry s'avança et étudia l'image. Cela semblait être une feuille qu'il avait déjà vue. Dans son herbier à l'école. "On... On dirait une feuille d'érable. Monsieur." ajouta-t-il hâtivement, bafouillant.

"Oui, oui... Une feuille d'érable. Je te l'accorde." se moqua Severus. "Mais quel race d'érable ?" demanda-t-il, affichant une expression suffisante. Si ses propres étudiants ne le savaient pas, alors lui ne le saurait jamais.

Harry hésita et envoya un regard prudent à Severus avant de répondre. "Euh, eh bien... On dirait un érable rouge, monsieur." murmura-t-il.

Severus arracha le dessin des mains de Harry et le plaça contre son visage, les yeux plissés d'incrédulité. "Comment sais-tu ça ?" claqua-t-il, parcourant des yeux ses livres ouverts à la recherche d'une réponse que le gamin aurait pu copier.

Harry recula. "Je ne suis pas autorisé à jouer pendant la récréation... Je... J'aime les plantes et ce genre de trucs. J'ai un livre rien qu'à moi, avec des tonnes d'images dedans. Je me souvenais juste l'avoir déjà vu. C'est tout."

Severus affichait un intérêt plus amical pour le garçon devant lui. Il le détailla du regard comme il le ferait avec un petit arbrisseau. Peut-être était-ce là un de ces rares gamins qui n'étaient pas des crétins sans valeurs et insipides. "Que sais-tu sur les plantes, mon garçon ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit de jouer à la récréation ?"

"Je... J'ai souvent travaillé dans les jardins, à la maison je veux dire. C'est moi qui m'occupe des plantes. Et pour les récrés, eh bien... Je suis souvent malade, et... Je suis souvent malade." bafouilla-t-il, peu sûr de la manière dont il devait répondre à l'étrange homme.

Draco apparut à cet instant, salvateur. "Tiens. Ça devrait t'aller." dit-il en jetant une veste dans les bras de Harry. "On va dehors, maintenant, Oncle Severus."

"Prenez soin de vous !" fit l'homme en observant Harry. "Pas de chahut et ne courez pas !"

Draco roula des yeux et tira la main de Harry, l'emmenant dehors.

Pour la quatrième fois en trois heures, Severus observa à travers les vitres de la porte de derrière son filleul jouer avec son jeune ami, Harry. Ils s'essayaient à un espèce de jeu de ballon qu'ils se passaient tour à tour. L'homme n'y vit aucune utilité, mais c'était son opinion à propos de la plupart des jeux. Le garçon, Harry, avait l'air un peu patraque. Il respirait difficilement, le visage rougit, et il semblait bien moins enthousiaste que son ami.

"Harry, tu n'essayes même pas de la renvoyer !" se lamenta Draco tandis que le ballon roulait à côté du pied léthargique du brun.

Un regard méchant s'afficha sur le visage de Harry tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante. Décidant qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir à séparer deux jeunes garçons qui se faisait la guerre, Severus pensa qu'une pause était nécessaire.

"Va chercher cette ridicule balle !" murmura-t-il à Draco tandis qu'il sortait dans la cours en prétendant être fasciné par les chardons fleurissants de Narcissa.

Draco émit un grognement de frustration, mais trottina après son ballon malgré tout.

"Viens ici, mon garçon." dit Severus à Harry en observant Draco se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir s'amuser seul pendant un temps.

Severus pensait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt : il n'avait aucune intention de jouer les nounous pour des petits garçons fragiles et malades - particulièrement ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non, il étoufferait ce surmenage dans l'œuf pour ne pas aggraver le rhume du garçon en discutant avec lui. Harry renifla en dégageant son front de ses cheveux noirs et mouillés de transpiration. Ses pas étaient lents. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de l'homme. Severus se pencha et tira de sa poche un petit couteau repliable. Il trancha plusieurs fleurs de chardon et les observa chacune théâtralement, comme s'il espérait percer tous leurs secrets. Il sentit que Harry se rapprochait, bien que le bruit qu'il faisait en reniflant constamment suffisait à alerter tout le voisinage.

Après plusieurs longs moments, Harry se délia la langue. "Ce sont des chardons, monsieur." murmura Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Severus résista à l'envie pressante de se moquer de l'enfant en cinglant qu'il le savait parfaitement bien ; mieux qu'un gamin de huit ans en tout cas. Il avait voulu que le garçon parle le premier, après tout. Aussi, il préféra jeter un coup d'oeil qu'il voulait complice au garçon en énonçant :

"Cirsium Lecontei."

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry, s'approchant avec hésitation.

"Cirsium Lecontei, c'est comme ça que cette espèce se nomme."

"Oh..." fit Harry, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien compris. "Cirs... Cirs... Ou... Mam La-cor-te." bredouilla-t-il, tentant de répéter les mots latins.

"Non, non ! Cir-Si-Um Le-Con-Tei." répéta-t-il pour Harry en détachant les syllabes.

"Cir... Si-Um Le-Cort... Pardon, Le-Con-Tei." murmura Harry, fixant le chardon, comme hypnotisé.

"Mieux." approuva Severus en s'asseyant sur le sol et faisant signe à Harry de l'imiter.

Harry renifla encore et fut surpris de voir qu'on lui tendait un mouchoir. "Merci, monsieur."

"Comment peux-tu apprécier les plantes et t'en occuper si tu es allergique au pollen, mon garçon ?"

C'était la troisième fois de sa vie que Harry entendait le mot "Allergie", et il n'était pas sûr de sa signification. Il haussa les épaules et chercha à détourner l'attention de Mr. Rogue. "Pourquoi ne les appelle-t-on pas simplement Chardons, monsieur ? Pourquoi les mots rigolos ?"

"Les mots rigolos ? Les mots rigolos ?", répétait Severus, atterré. "Ce ne sont pas des mots rigolos, gamin. C'est du latin." fit-il en le regardant de haut, le faisant reculer hâtivement. "Qu'est ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'école ?" grogna-t-il.

Harry déglutit et acquiesça, hésitant, puis il secoua la tête. Il affichait un regard confus que seul cet homme pouvait causer.

Severus plaça une des fleurs dans les mains de Harry. "Il y a énormément de races différentes de chardons. Le latin, ou 'mots rigolos', comme tu les appelles avec désinvolture, sont leur nom particulier, leur nom botanique. Il n'y en a qu'un."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, bouche ouverte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Rogue parlait.

Severus soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe d'irritation. "Dis moi, mon garçon, quelles sont les différences entre ce chardon et un autre ?"

"Oh ! C'est facile." répliqua Harry. "C'est un chardon rose. J'en ai vu des violets, et des blancs, et..."

"Précisément !" s'exclama Severus triomphalement.

"Hein ?" fit Harry.

"Tu sais que ce chardon est différent des autres, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"On ne peut pas appeler tous les chardons simplement 'chardons', on doit pouvoir faire la différence. C'est ce que permettent les noms botanique."

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et reporta toute son attention sur son chardon. "Alors, pourquoi ne l'appelle-t-on pas Chardon Rose, tout simplement ?"

Les lèvres de Serverus se serrèrent en une ligne parfaite. "Parce que." répondit-il entre ses dents serrées, commençant à changer d'opinion sur l'intelligence de ce garçon.

Harry y pensa un moment. Il trouvait cela normal. Il préférait que les plantes aient un nom spécial. Des noms spéciaux et secrets. "Ok !" fit-il, acceptant la réponse maladroite de Severus. "C'est quoi le nom de celle-ci, alors ?" demanda-t-il, pointant la haie séparant la maison des Malefoy de celle des Dursley.

Severus se tourna vers la haie japonaise. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir pour ce garçon, après tout. "_Ligustrum Japonicum_." dit-il avec une légèreté inhabituelle.

Harry rigola. Ces mots étaient encore plus drôles que ceux du Pittosporum Panaché. "Ligus... Ligus-trum Ja-pon-i-cum." essaya-t-il en exagérant les syllabes.

"Passable." avoua Severus.

Draco revint à cet instant. Il avait un air renfrogné, observant Severus comme s'il lui avait confisqué son plus précieux jouet. Et, en un sens, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. S'il en croyait Narcissa, toutefois.

"Si tu veux bien, je pourrais te montrer d'autres choses plus tard. Mais là, je crois que Draco aimerait jouer un peu encore."

Harry rayonna. "Oh, j'adorerais ça, monsieur." fit-il doucement, respectueux.

Severus faillit sourire, mais il se reprit juste à temps.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour partager vos impressions !

A Samedi !

Vince.


	6. Semper Ubi Sub Ubi

Hello !

Ah, c'est avec ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à voir mon job devenir difficile. Ben oui, traduire des jeux de mots, passe encore. On trouve toujours quelque chose d'équivalent. Mais alors traduire un jeu de mot latino-anglais en un jeu de mot latino-français, c'était mission impossible en respectant les deux langues. La majorité d'entre vous, j'en suis convaincu, ne parlant pas le latin, j'ai décidé de charcuter le latin. Pour les autres, je vous demande de m'excuser pour avoir donné tes significations absolument aberrante aux quatre mots qui composent le titre de ce chapitre !

Dans ce chapitre, eh bien, comme dirais-je... Une prise de conscience que, j'en suis sûr, vous attendez tous. Et ne vous emballez pas, on pourrait ne pas parler de la même chose ! :)

Cette fiction est un traduction de l'originale anglo-saxonne éponyme. Elle a été originellement écrite par** Empathic Siren**. Merci à **Meliy** pour sa précieuse relecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Semper Ubi Sub Ubi**

Severus observa ses deux petits démons pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Il pleuvait, donc pas de jeu dehors et pas de problème pour lui à les surveiller. Son attention se reportait souvent vers l'horloge. Plus que quelques heures avant le retour de Narcissa. Merci Seigneur. L'homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être un éternel célibataire. Oh, il adorait son filleul comme s'il était son propre fils et son jeune ami n'était pas si irritant qu'il l'avait d'abord imaginé, mais Severus savait d'expérience à quel point les jeunes garçons étaient capables de se mettre dans le pétrin. Et aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy semblait avoir besoin de créer de vrais problèmes.

Pour le moment, toutefois, Severus voulait juste passer le petit-déjeuner tranquille. Le tintement des fourchettes sur la faïence et le blabla incessant de Draco à propos des chats d'une pauvre vieille avait eu raison de sa patience. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cinglant et de faire claquer les pages de ses bouquins pour faire s'arrêter son filleul, mais, malgré tout, le blond n'avait pas compris le message.

Pourtant, le pire étaient les reniflements incessants de son ami. Tandis que Draco déblatérait sans discontinuer, Harry ne disait rien. Il approuvait toutes les quelques minutes, ou émettait un petit "Hmm" aux moments appropriés, gardant la tête basse en poussant son œuf au plat. Il mordillait son toast de temps en temps, le visage tordu de douleur chaque fois qu'il avalait. Severus était convaincu que le garçon ne souffrait pas d'allergies : il était malade.

"Ta mère sera là au déjeuner, Draco. Pourquoi ne pas lire un peu jusque là ?"

Harry leva les yeux, soulagé.

Draco, cependant, tordit son petit visage de colère. "Lire ? Lire ? Pourquoi ferait-on cela ? C'est ennuyeux." déclara Draco. "Fais nous une tente, Oncle Severus !"

"Non", fit Severus en tournant à nouveau ses pages en signe d'irritation.

"On ne veut pas lire !" annonça Draco, exaspéré. "Dis-lui, Harry ! Dis-lui qu'on veut une belle tente avec les lumières des fées et des coussins confortables !"

Harry oscilla entre Draco et Severus, les yeux grands ouverts et nerveux.

"Eh bien ? Dis lui !" ordonna Draco à nouveau.

"Je... Je..." commença Harry. "Je préférerais lire." murmura-t-il.

Ce fut le tour de Draco d'être choqué. "Quoi ?"

Harry renifla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Severus remarqua que sa peau était rouge et luisante de sueur.

"J'ai dit que je préférerais lire. Je suis fatigué, Draco." expliqua Harry.

"Fatigué ? Alors qu'on vient juste de se lever ?"

"Je sais bien." cingla Harry, agacé, faisant se dresser Draco de surprise. "C'est juste que je me sens... Je suis fatigué, Draco. De plus, j'ai envie de voir l'herbier de Mr. Rogue." ajouta-t-il, tournant sa timide attention vers Severus, cherchant confirmation.

Severus hocha la tête en entendant la requête de Harry. "Cela me semble merveilleux. Draco, pourquoi n'essayerions nous pas de faire un puzzle ?" La séparation des deux garçons était la clé. Il fallait garder les microbes cloisonnés. Les empêcher de se chamailler. Les empêcher de commettre des méfaits. Et, de ce fait, empêcher le bon vieil Oncle Severus de devenir fou.

Draco se raisonna. Il était déçu que Harry ne veuille pas jouer avec lui et préfère lire, mais il aimait les puzzles et son oncle le laissait toujours mettre les bords ensemble. "Ok." fit-il, avec un peu de réticence qu'il n'était pas parvenu à cacher, envoyant des regards méchants à Harry.

"Va chercher un puzzle, Draco. Ton ami m'aidera à faire la vaisselle." fit Severus, voyant la tempête poindre entre les deux petits.

Draco s'en alla et Harry commença à rassembler les assiettes avant d'être stoppé par la main de l'homme.

"Reste assis, mon garçon. On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer à tout instant."

"Désolé, monsieur." s'excusa Harry.

Severus soupira. "Tu sais, je crois que tu n'as pas fais exprès de tomber malade. De plus, c'est affreusement malpoli de se présenter chez quelqu'un pour les infecter allégrement avec des reniflements."

Harry leva les yeux, surpris que l'adulte soit au courant de sa condition. "Je suis pas malade." balbutia-t-il. Il fut immédiatement contredit par un reniflement incontrôlable.

Severus croisa les bras et leva un sourcil dans une pose que Harry commençait à trop connaître.

Intimidé, le garçon baissa les yeux. "Désolé, monsieur." marmonna-t-il, cette fois concluant en toussant. Il entendit le soupir exaspéré de Rogue.

Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment. Harry était assis, planté là, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Cet homme lui rappelait trop son oncle, ses mouvements abrupts, ses mots durs, sa taille. Mais malgré tout, il sentait que Rogue était loin d'être comme Oncle Vernon. Cette pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de petit et froid contre sa bouche. Surpris, Harry se retira vivement.

"Ta température, mon garçon. Je veux juste prendre ta température. Alors arrête d'être effrayé en permanence et ouvre."

Éberlué par tant d'attention, la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit soudainement et Severus y introduisit le thermomètre.

"Attends le bip." dit-il en se mettant à la vaisselle.

Harry resta assis, attendant. Il pouvait entendre Draco courir à l'étage du dessus, à la recherche d'un puzzle. La pluie était forte à présent et les cliquetis de l'horloge lui semblaient trop bruyant. "C'est drôle, toute les choses qu'on remarque quand on y fait attention." pensa Harry.

Le thermomètre émit son bip. Severus le retira, l'observa et hoqueta à la vue du résultat en commençant à fouiller un petit placard. Il en revint avec deux petits cachets et un verre d'eau.

"Aspirine !" annonça-t-il. "Avale tout rond."

Harry acquiesça et s'exécuta juste au moment où Draco dévalait les escaliers, un puzzle à la main.

"Où se met-on, Oncle Severus ?" demanda Draco.

"Ici, sur la table de la cuisine, non ? Commence à trier les bords, Draco, pendant que j'emmène Harry à l'étage pour trouver un livre."

Draco approuva en renversant les pièces sur la table. Il se mit à chantonner en triant.

Harry comprit que l'autre garçon l'ignorait. Il s'en moquait un peu. En fait, il était lui aussi un peu en colère contre Draco. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas forcément tout le temps envie de faire ce qu'il disait ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas faire un peu ce que lui voulait ? Pourquoi Draco ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était blessant, alors même que Rogue y arrivait ?

"Viens, Harry", fit Severus en commençant à grimper les escaliers. Harry le suivit dans la chambre des invités.

"Couches-toi donc." ordonna-t-il, pointant le lit.

Harry hésita un instant avant de grimper et de s'asseoir au milieu du lit, raide.

"J'ai dit couché !" cingla Severus et continuant sa recherche.

Harry hocha la tête et chercha une position plus confortable.

"Voilà." fit l'homme, tendant un livre épais juste sous le nez de Harry. "Tu peux le garder. Je l'ai en plusieurs exemplaires. Si tu aimes vraiment les plantes, tu trouveras ça très intéressant.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Il parcourut la couverture des doigts avec un respect religieux. "Merci..." murmura-t-il, soufflé d'avoir droit à un cadeau aussi précieux.

Severus rejeta sa gratitude. "Je l'ai gratuitement, offert par l'éditeur. Mais je crois que cette édition est plutôt rare."

Harry essaya de lire le titre. "Par... Par-di-si... Par-a-di-si ?" énonça-t-il avec difficulté.

"Paradisi in Sole." corrigea Severus théâtralement. "Encore quelques mots rigolos, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oncle Severus ?" fit Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène avec des yeux étrangement étincelants.

"Ah, Draco. Dis moi, on ne vous apprend pas le latin à l'école primaire ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire pour les CM1 ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !" répondit-il, dédaigneux.

"Évidemment, bien sûr que non... A quoi bon enseigner quelque chose d'utile ?" marmonna Severus dans sa barbe.

"Tu apprends le latin à Harry ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami dans le lit.

"J'essaye d'expliquer le titre de ce livre."

Draco déroba le livre des mains de Harry, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

"Paradisi in Sole." fit Draco, prononçant parfaitement. "Garé... Au soleil ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, tout à fait. Bravo, Draco."

Harry contenait sa colère. C'était son livre. Sa leçon. Son langage secret. Il arracha le livre des mains de Draco et observa les mots de la couverture, essayant de leur donner du sens. "Par-a-di-si in So-le." murmura-t-il, tentant de prononcer aussi bien que Draco.

"Super, Harry !" se réjouit Severus, essayant toujours d'éviter le conflit entre les deux garçons. Selon Narcissa, Harry faisait toujours tout ce que Draco voulait, quand il le voulait. Il pensait avec raison que le garçon en avait marre de n'être qu'un jouet parmi d'autres. Et le fait qu'il se sente mal n'aidait en rien son but pacifique. Severus essaya donc de le distraire. "C'est un jeu de mot, Harry." dit-il avec la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait émettre. Le garçon était vif d'esprit et intelligent, mais il était incroyablement peu culturé.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté en réfléchissant avant de baisser les yeux vers le bas de la couverture. Ses yeux observèrent le nom de l'auteur : Gary O'Soley. Il leva les yeux, la compréhension passant dans son regard. "Gary O'Soley a écrit Garé au Soleil ?"

Severus émit un très, très léger sourire. "Oui. Très bien pensé, Harry."

"Ouais, Harry !" approuva Draco, sa jalousie oubliée pour un temps. "C'est comme semper ubi sub ubi !"

"Hein ?"

"Semper ubi sub ubi !" répéta Draco. "Oncle Severus me l'a dit. Il aime bien les jeux de mots latins, hein Oncle Severus ?" sans attendre de réponse, il continua. "Ça veut dire 'Tout sous tes dessous !' Enfin, en quelques sortes." Draco ricanait comme n'importe quel enfant devant un humour aussi bas étage. "Semper veut dire "tout", ubi veut dire "sous", et sub est un mot qui veut dire à la fois "tes", et "de" ! Tout sous tes dessous !"

Harry comprit la blague et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir face à un humour aussi scabreux. Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de rire. Très vite, les deux garçons se mirent à répéter "Semper ubi sub ubi !" et "Tout sous tes dessous", devenant de plus en plus hilares à chaque échange.

Severus s'assit à son tour, amusé par leurs enfantillages et espérant que la tempête qui s'annonçait était belle et bien passée. Harry bâilla, ce que Severus saisit comme une occasion pour stopper là. "Draco, je crois qu'on a un puzzle à faire..."

"Ok." fit-il, un peu réticent. "Harry, viens le faire avec nous !"

Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment jeter un œil à ce bouquin."

Les yeux de Draco se firent vitreux pendant un instant, puis il renifla et dit "Bon, d'accord." en sautant du lit.

Harry soupira en voyant Draco sortir. "Merci, monsieur." dit-il encore, en désignant le livre.

"Mais certainement." dit Severus en sortant à son tour. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une douce couverture. "Si jamais tu as froid." ajouta-t-il avant de définitivement laisser le garçon à sa lecture.

Draco s'ennuyait à présent. Il avait fait tout le cadre et attendait à présent son parrain pour l'aider avec la partie du milieu. Mais celui-ci était au téléphone en criant dans le salon avec véhémence, parlant un mélange d'anglais et d'italien. De ce que Draco parvenait à reconstituer, quelqu'un ne s'était pas bien occupé de ses plantes dans la faculté où il enseignait.

L'enfant tapota avec ses doigts sur la table avant d'essayer de faire lui-même le puzzle, mais en vain. C'était la partie du puzzle qui se faisait à deux. C'était comme cela. Lorsque son parrain se mit à crier encore plus fort, Draco se laissa glisser de sa chaise et monta discrètement les escaliers.

"Harry ?"

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était couché sur le lit des invités, enroulé dans la couverture douce qui le couvrait et serrait son livre dans le creux de son bras. Il observa la pièce et vit son ami se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Draco ?", croassa-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu dors ?"

"Je suis fatigué." répondit-il, regrettant amèrement son sommeil.

"Eh bien, arrête d'être fatigué. Oncle Severus crie au téléphone et je n'ai plus personne pour m'aider à faire le puzzle."

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors ? Et alors, faut que tu viennes m'aider." cingla Draco.

"Non, je viendrais pas." siffla Harry. "Je veux pas t'aider avec ton puzzle débile. Je veux lire mon nouveau livre et me reposer."

"Eh bien ce n'est pas ce que je veux !" fit Draco en haussant la voix.

"Dommage ! J'en ai pas envie et j'y suis pas obligé !"

A l'insu des garçons, Severus avait grimpé les escaliers en entendant leurs petites voix colériques. Bien qu'il voulait de tout cœur ne pas avoir a gérer cette confrontation, il était sans doute mieux d'y avoir droit maintenant, avant qu'une Narcissa réconfortante vienne l'empêcher. Severus reconnut que Harry et Draco avait tout deux besoin d'apprendre à gérer leur relation.

Draco hoqueta. Il était vraiment en colère. Il restait là, attendant que Harry se raisonne et vienne avec lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire. Au lieu de ça, il se remit à lire son stupide livre, essayant de prononcer les mots. Il avait choisi le livre au lieu de lui, son parrain au lieu de lui ! Cela le faisait bouillir de jalousie. Il arracha le livre des mains de Harry. "Je veux faire ce puzzle !"

"Eh ben : va le faire ton puzzle !" cria Harry en essayant d'attraper le livre.

"Non ! Faut que tu viennes avec moi !"

"Non, débrouilles-toi sans moi ! Rends moi mon livre !"

"NON !"

"Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?" hurla Harry en se sortant de la couverture et en se mettant sur ses pieds.

"Parce que... Parce que..." bafouilla Draco, à la recherche d'une réponse. "Parce que tu es mon garçon ! Mon lion ! Mon Harry ! Tu fais ce que je dis !" lâcha-t-il.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit grande sous le choc. "Je ne suis pas une chose", siffla-t-il. "Je ne t'appartiens pas", rugit-il. "Je ne vais pas t'aider avec ton stupide puzzle." hurla-t-il. "Et je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux t'approprier et lui faire faire ce que tu veux !" beugla-t-il. Draco était censé être son ami, pas... Pas comme sa famille, lui donnant des ordres sans prendre en compte ce qu'il ressentait.

Draco resta planté là, clignant des yeux, sans savoir quoi dire. Le livre tomba de ses mains et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. "Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?"

Harry hoqueta, se cachant la bouche avec les mains. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ! "Je... Je..." bégaya-t-il, essayant de dire qu'il était désolé. Mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, sans vouloir sortir. Au lieu de ça, il fonça hors de la pièce, passant devant Draco et faillit renverser Severus dans sa précipitation. A nouveau, il balbutia : "Je... Je..." avant de partir en courant.

Severus essaya de l'arrêter, mais le garçon était trop rapide. L'homme était presque fier de la défiance et du courage dont avait fait finalement preuve Harry. La personne capable de résister enfin à Draco avait été longue à venir.

"Draco", grogna Severus.

Celui-ci faisait les cent pas. Ses yeux se firent grand lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son parrain était là.

"Assis-toi." ordonna-t-il. "Il est temps que nous discutions un peu."

* * *

Severus entendit le reniflement bien avant d'en avoir localisé la source. Cela faisait une heure que Harry était parti se cacher. Il venait de finir de parler avec Draco qui reniflait d'ailleurs à son tour, mais pour une tout autre raison.

L'homme fouilla le rez-de-chaussée, puis la cave, suivant les reniflements. Ah, le vieux bureau. Harry était sous le vieux bureau. Severus soupira et se gratta la nuque. "Le karma, Severus. Fais-le pour ton karma." se marmonna-t-il en regardant le plafond avant de s'accroupir et de s'avancer vers le garçon. C'était parfaitement indigne de lui, de se rouler ainsi sur le sol sale et Narcissa allait l'entendre à son retour. Il s'arrêta lorsque il put enfin voir le petit garçon, blotti à l'arrière du bureau.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas attraper la mort."

Harry renifla. "Désolé, monsieur." murmura-t-il.

Il avait l'air si petit, si vulnérable, assis là dans ce petit espace confiné. Il renifla à nouveau. Severus lui tendit encore un mouchoir. Il commençait à apprécier ce gamin presque autant qu'il refusait d'admettre une chose si stupide et sentimentale.

"Merci." murmura Harry.

Severus laissa s'écouler un long moment avant de reprendre la parole. "Ce que tu as fais est terriblement malpoli, j'aimerais que tu le saches."

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses jambes. "Je... Je suis..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, l'adulte recommença à parler. "Les règles spécifient que l'on doit donner à son adversaire une chance de s'excuser après avoir été offensé. Draco te doit des excuses, mon garçon, et c'était malpoli de les lui refuser en venant te cacher."

Harry releva soudainement la tête. "Quoi ?"

"Sort d'ici." dit Severus. "Je ne vais pas parler avec des petits gamins malades qui se cachent sous des meubles poussiéreux dans des caves venteuses. Ton don pour le mélodrame surpasse celui de Draco et je ne pensais même pas cela possible. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si amouraché de toi."

"Quoi ?" fit Harry, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de ce qu'avait dit Severus.

"Sort d'ici et tout de suite !"

Harry se releva le plus rapidement qu'il pu. Il ouvrit la bouche.

"Stop. Cesse. Arrête. Plus d'excuse. Tu me files un sacré mal de crâne à t'excuser en permanence."

Harry voulu s'excuser pour ça, mais il se retint à temps.

"Maintenant, Harry, je propose qu'on termine notre affaire ailleurs. Qu'en penses tu ?"

Harry acquiesça. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement de quoi parlait l'homme, mais il semblait toujours plus content lorsqu'il était d'accord avec lui.

"Parfait. Suis moi. Essuies-toi d'abord le visage." fit-il après avoir observé le visage humide et rougit du garçon.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'au salon où Draco, tout aussi humide et rougit, faisait les cent pas en se tordant les mains. À la vue de Severus et Harry, Draco accourut et traîna son ami jusque sur le canapé.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. Tellement désolé ! Vraiment, je le suis. S'il te plait, n'arrête pas d'être mon ami ! S'il te plait..." supplia-t-il.

Harry était plus désarçonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Ne devrait-il pas être à la place de Draco ? "Oui, ok. Ça va..." dit-il, les yeux fixant Severus.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'ai seulement... Je pensais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ?" gémit Draco, inquiet pour son ami.

Harry secoua la tête. "J'sais pas."

"Je t'ai dit que je jouerais toujours avec toi, même si tu es malade. C'est juste à cause de cette méchante Femme-Cheval..."

"Draco !" gronda Severus.

Il roula des yeux. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que ta tante refuse qu'on se voit que je ne jouerais pas avec toi !"

Harry hocha la tête. "Je sais. Mais c'est mieux que tu viennes pas. Je veux pas que tu tombes malade toi aussi."

"Alors tu viens ici, pour tous nous infecter ?" intervint Severus, le regard rétréci et évaluateur.

Le cœur de Harry lui tomba dans l'estomac. Il n'était pas prudent ! Tante Pétunia lui disait toujours d'être prudent ! "Je... Je... Je n'ai pas... Je voulais juste..."

"Oui, oui, tu voulais juste jouer avec ton ami. Petits crétins égoïstes. Tous les deux !" coupa Severus.

Harry approuva. Avec les années, il avait découvert que s'il restait calme, les gens donnaient eux-mêmes la réponse à leurs questions embarrassantes. Celle-ci était généralement ce qu'ils voulaient croire.

"Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. Retournez à l'étage, tous les deux. Dans le lit, sous la couette. Pas de bruit, pas de discussions, pas de jeux turbulents." fit Severus en battant en retraite vers la cuisine et le puzzle à moitié achevé.

"Viens, Harry." fit Draco en le tirant doucement. "Tu veux qu'on mette la radio ? J'aime bien écouter la radio quand je ne me sens pas bien. Je peux te raconter une autre histoire de Mr. Culpepper, si tu veux ?"

Harry acquiesça, encore sous le choc des évènements bizarres de la journée.

* * *

Voilà qui est fait ! Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre est le plus court de toute l'histoire.

n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre.

A très vite !

Bises,  
Vince.


	7. Garder ça dans la Famille

****Hello ! Et voici le chapitre 7, le plus court de tous. Dans ce chapitre : la fin des vacances, et des mensonges. Mais aussi une pointe de conscience. Ah ?

Merci à tous les lecteurs pour vos reviews, elle me font réellement plaisir. Ce sont elles qui prouveront le moment venu votre affection pour cette fiction ; si j'ai besoin de la défendre. Au niveau de mon job, je viens sans doute de traduire les chapitres les plus chargés émotionnellement. Et je suis crevé. Le chapitre 28 vient d'être envoyé à la correction. Mon boulot est bientôt terminé ; 31 chapitres en tout. Plus que trois.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** de l'originale éponyme (sauf que en Anglais...), de **Empathic Siren**. Merci à **Meliy** pour sa correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Garder ça dans la famille.**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Narcissa rentra. Elle trouva dans sa cuisine un puzzle dont le cadre était fait et Severus endormi sur un canapé, entouré de papiers, livres et journaux.

"Severus." murmura-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

Il sursauta et fixa Narcissa, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. "Oh, c'est toi. Tu es finalement arrivée." grogna-t-il en s'asseyant contre l'accoudoir.

"Je suis désolée. Tu connais Bella. Elle est toujours si émotive..."

"Hmm..." commença Severus. "On dirait que ton fils a hérité de ces traits de caractères là."

"Oh, mince... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Narcissa en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à la gauche du canapé.

"Rien. Mais un rien qui aurait été catastrophique six mois plus tôt. Le jeune ami de Draco, Harry je crois, en a eu marre d'être traité comme un poupée. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai parlé avec lui en d'autre termes. Le bonhomme est petit, mais il peut être étonnamment véhément quand il est en colère."

Narcissa rigola. "C'est une bonne chose. Draco en avait besoin. Et je suis rassurée de voir que Harry est capable de s'opposer à lui. J'étais inquiète de le voir tout le temps suivre aveuglément. Je me demande ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres ?"

"Probablement la fièvre et ses reniflements qui m'ont tapé sur le système pendant ces deux derniers jours."

Narcissa sauta sur ses pieds. "Il est malade ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Où est-il ? Pétunia a-t-elle laissé des instructions ? Des médicaments ? Une ordonnance ?"

"Quel est le problème ? C'est un petit garçon avec un rhume. Bien que cette femme à la tête de cheval aie tenté de faire passer cela pour des allergies."

Narcissa observa Severus avec un regard désapprobateur en montant l'escalier. "Au moins, je sais de qui il tient cette manie-là."

Severus afficha un sourire sardonique. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

Elle roula des yeux et grimpa les escaliers. "Il est avec Draco ?"

Severus grogna lorsqu'il trébucha en se rattrapant à Narcissa. "Non. Il est dans la chambre des invités, en quarantaine."

Elle entra dans la chambre sans bruit et alluma la petite lampe de chevet. Harry était blotti au milieu du lit, enroulé dans des couvertures chaudes, serrant la peluche du Roi Lion de Draco contre lui. Elle entendit le son étouffé de la radio qui émettait dans le coin de la pièce. Un drap sombre était suspendu à la tringle des rideaux, comme pour cacher la fenêtre. L'œuvre de Draco, assurément. Cependant, cela restait une chose inexpliquée. Narcissa s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de Harry.

"Harry, mon chéri..." murmura-t-elle en le secouant doucement. Il ne bougea pas. Elle le secoua à nouveau, un poil plus fort. "Harry, mon chéri. Allez, réveille toi."

"Tante Pétunia ?" murmura-t-il avec une voix encore embrumée de sommeil.

"Non, mon chéri. C'est la maman de Draco. Réveille toi maintenant."

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Il s'agita pour essayer de se libérer des confortables couvertures. "Mme. Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il.

"Chut, chut... J'ai juste besoin de te demander quelques petites choses." fit-elle en posant sa main sur son front. Il était chaud ; trop chaud. Elle jeta un regard à Severus par dessus son épaule. Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis parti quérir le thermomètre, de l'aspirine et de l'eau. "Harry, où est ton sac, mon chéri ? Y a-t-il un médicament dedans ?"

Encore endormi, Harry ne comprit pas la question. Quel médicament ? "Je... Je ne sais pas." répondit-il honnêtement.

"Ton sac est dans la chambre de Draco ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Ne bouge pas. Je vais le chercher."

Narcissa s'en alla tandis que Severus revenait. "Ouvre." dit-il en lui glissant le thermomètre dans la bouche.

Harry s'assit contre le mur, blotti dans ses couvertures, le thermomètre dans la bouche, observant ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Il vit le drap devant la fenêtre. S'il avait pu, il aurait soupiré. Draco devait se souvenir de son mensonge ridicule sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les fenêtres, et avait pris le sujet à cœur.

Son attention revint à la porte lorsque Mme Malefoy entra à nouveau avec son petit sac à dos. Il observa les deux adultes le fouiller, murmurants, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Elle demandait des choses à Rogue qui commençait à s'énerver, selon Harry. Il l'entendit dire "Non, rien. Je te dis qu'elle n'a rien dit."

Le thermomètre sonna. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent en le regardant avant que Narcissa ne sourisse et vienne vers lui.

"Alors, voyons ça." fit elle, ayant la même réaction que Severus, plus tôt, en voyant la température. "Harry, il n'y a pas de médicaments dans ton sac. Qui est ton docteur ? J'ai besoin de savoir quoi te donner."

Harry n'en savait rien. Tante Pétunia ne lui avait jamais dit quoi répondre à cette question. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé, par ailleurs. "Je... Je..." fit il, réfléchissant rapidement. "Je ne m'en rappelle pas". Il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Severus souffla. Narcissa lui envoya un regard noir. "C'est rien, mon chéri. Dis moi, où ta famille est-elle partie en vacances ? Je vais les appeler pour savoir."

Harry n'en savait rien non plus. "Je ne sais pas…" gémit-il, la frustration commençant à poindre dans sa voix.

Elle hésita. "Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ? Elle n'a pas mentionné leur lieu de vacances ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, Narcissa. Elle était juste contente de se débarrasser du garçon. Elle n'a rien dit si ce n'est qu'il avait des allergies."

Elle se retourna vers le petit brun. "Harry ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des allergies. A quoi donc ? Es-tu allergique à certains médicaments ? "

Harry commençait à paniquer face à toutes ces questions. Et encore ce mot, allergie. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait d'être malade ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? "Je ne sais pas ! " se plaint-il, les larmes commençant à poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

"Oh, ce n'est rien mon chéri. Ce n'est rien, ne pleure pas. On va essayer de trouver tous les deux, d'accord ? "

Harry acquiesça.

"Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ? "

"Oui…" dit-il avec une petite voix.

" Et tu as le rhume, n'est ce pas ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

"Et ton ventre ? Tu as mal au ventre ?"

Harry hésita avant de faire non de la tête.

"D'accord. Ta gorge. Est ce que ta gorge te fait mal ? Est-ce que tu tousses ?"

Harry hocha la tête. C'était facile, il ne risquait pas de s'attirer des ennuis avec ça.

"Bien, Harry. Tu es fatigué ? "

Il approuva à nouveau.

"Tu te sens tout chose ? "

"Oui. "

"On dirait bien un petit rhume banal. On va te garder bien au chaud et te donner quelques médicaments. Est-ce que ta tante te donne de ce petit liquide rouge qui a un goût de cerise quand tu es malade ? "

Harry ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais "Oui " semblait être la meilleure réponse. En la voyant se relaxer, il sut qu'il avait bien répondu.

"Avale-moi ça tout rond avec l'eau. Puis je te donnerais du sirop pour la toux."

Harry s'exécuta tandis que Mme Malefoy quittait la pièce. Il venait de finir le verre d'eau quand elle revint avec un petit capuchon de plastique contenant le fameux liquide rouge.

"Et voilà, monsieur ! Bois le tout d'un coup."

A nouveau, le garçon s'exécuta. Beurk ! Le goût était ignoble et cela lui brûlait la gorge. Il toussa et ses yeux se firent humides.

"Je sais, je sais… Mais tu te sens déjà mieux, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry ne dit rien.

"Allez, tu peux te recoucher." fit-elle. Elle le borda, s'assurant qu'il était confortablement installé, la peluche de Draco toujours serré contre lui. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front.

Cela fit hoqueter le garçon. "Merci… Désolé pour le dérangement" dit-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, ça va aller. Tout ira bien, tu verras."

Elle descendit les escaliers après un dernier bisou à distance, tirée par Severus.

"Très étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?" fit l'homme d'une voix traînante. Narcissa se tendit. Elle savait parfaitement où cette conversation allait et elle ne voulait pas l'avoir.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Il est souvent malade. Cela lui est tellement banal qu'il ne mémorise plus les informations. "

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais et tu sais que tu as tord." grogna Severus.

Narcissa se retourna brusquement. "Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Éclaires ma lanterne."

Surpris par sa véhémence, l'homme fit un pas en arrière. "Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans cette famille et tu le sais." dit-il.

Le visage de Narcissa pâlit. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler" murmura-t-elle.

Severus se pinça le nez. Ce n'était pas sa famille, bon sang, ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne connaissait le garçon que depuis deux jours. Qui était-il pour dire que quelque chose clochait dans sa famille ? Et même s'il avait raison, pourquoi est ce que le sort de ce petit garçon qu'il connaissait à peine le concernait à ce point ?

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises." dit-il, secouant la tête. Il rassembla ses papiers et mit le tout dans sa mallette. "Mais j'ajouterais ceci, et ça te fera réfléchir : merci seigneur de ne pas m'avoir donné cette horrible femme comme tante. Salue Draco pour moi."

Severus se retourna et s'arrêta devant la porte. "Et souhaites bien du courage à Harry de ma part." dit-il avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

"Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !" siffla Narcissa à la porte fermée. "Il est juste un petit garçon peu commun. Sa famille n'est pas parfaite, et alors ? Cela ne veut rien dire." se murmura-t-elle, souhaitant tellement y croire…

* * *

Narcissa garda Harry allongé au lit deux jours de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il allait mieux. Fidèle à sa parole, Draco avait joué avec Harry et l'avait laissé dormir quand il en avait besoin.

Deux fois elle avait essayé de retirer le drap de la fenêtre, mais deux fois elle fut arrêtée en chemin par Draco, affirmant que Harry préférait ça et qu'il se sentait mieux. La femme abandonna finalement, ajoutant cela à la liste des traits étranges de Harry. Une petite voix enfouie dans son esprit lui disait qu'il en avait bien trop.

Elle les observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry et Draco couraient dans le jardin, jouant à chat. Narcissa sourit face à leur visage épanoui, leurs rires et leur réelle affection l'un envers l'autre. Elle avait remarqué un changement dans leur relation depuis quelques jours. Ils étaient plus égalitaires, désormais. Harry disait plus souvent ce qu'il ressentait, sans s'en excuser à chaque fois et Draco respectait ses émotions, pour la plupart.

Un grattement sourd à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle observa l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Elle alla ouvrir la porte à son invité, non sans s'assurer que les garçons étaient toujours en train de jouer.

"Narcissa. Comme c'est agréable de vous revoir." fit Pétunia.

Elle soupira. Elle essayait de masquer son malaise. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Elle n'était même pas sûre de comment la commencer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit. "Entrez donc, Pétunia. J'espérais qu'on pourrais avoir une petite discussion avant que les garçons ne reviennent."

Pétunia perdit son sourire. "Bien sûr." Elle suivit Narcissa dans le salon. "J'espère que Harry n'a pas causé de problèmes."

"Harry est tombé malade." fit Narcissa, allant droit au but.

Pétunia pâlit. "Oh ?" fit-elle. "En êtes vous sûre ? Ce garçon a des allergies..."

"Je pense que la fièvre nous permet d'éliminer cette hypothèse." coupa Narcissa avec élégance.

"Je vois." fit Pétunia. "Eh bien, je me dois de m'excuser. Voyez-vous, Harry a beaucoup de problèmes..."

"C'est de ça dont j'aimerais parler, en fait." coupa Narcissa. "Voyez-vous, plusieurs choses me dérangent beaucoup. Pourquoi Harry qui est supposé être souvent malade ne connaît pas son docteur ? A quoi est-il allergique ? Quel médicament dois-je lui donner ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmené Harry avec vous en vacances ? Pourquoi n'avez vous laissé aucune information pour vous contacter si quelque chose arrivait - comme ce fut le cas ? Et pourquoi, Pétunia, ai-je la distincte impression que vous abhorrez cet adorable petit garçon ?"

Pétunia pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Elle projeta son regard dans celui de Narcissa Malefoy, comme pour lui dire "Comment osez-vous ?" Mais, à la place, elle murmura : "Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez au juste ?"

"Je ne sous-entends rien." répondit Narcissa. "Je vous fais simplement remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe dans la maison des Dursley - quelque chose qui implique Harry - et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Pas une miette."

Pétunia maintint son regard pendant un long moment. Son sourire se tourna en un rictus cruel. "Vous savez", commença-t-elle doucement "c'est incroyable ce que les rumeurs peuvent faire."

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Pétunia ricana et redressa sa veste sur ses épaules.

"Je pense que les rumeurs sont ignobles, des ignobles petites choses. N'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Des sales affaires. Mais elles peuvent causer des catastrophes, même fausses." dit-elle, le regard fixe.

"Pardon ?"

"Voyez-vous" coupa Pétunia, "Vernon a entendu une rumeur très désagréable sur votre défunt mari. Voudriez-vous savoir laquelle ?"

Narcissa perdit ses couleurs. "Je me moque des rumeurs." renifla-t-elle, son estomac lourd.

"Oui, oui. Je suis d'accord." fit Pétunia en s'approchant. "C'est pour cela que j'en parle. Car si je croyais que vous étiez impliquée dans une quelconque affaire avec des gens louches, croyez bien que je n'aurais jamais laissé mon neveu ici pour la semaine."

Narcissa se sentit défaillir. "C'est un mensonge." souffla-t-elle. "Lucius n'était impliqué en rien dans tout cela." ajouta-t-elle, espérant pouvoir y croire.

"Oh, je vous crois." fit Pétunia, la main sur le cœur. "Mais il y a pleins de gens qui mentent effrontément, attendant juste que le vice de leurs mensonges leur revienne de droit. Ils trouvent de la gloire dans la ruine des autres. Tout cela parce que les apparences étaient... Louches. C'est honteux, n'est ce pas ?"

Narcissa hocha la tête, glaciale.

"Par exemple, ce serait honteux qu'une telle rumeur concernant votre mari se répande. Pouvez-vous imaginez l'effet que cela aurait sur Draco ?" Pétunia émit des petits "tsk" de désapprobation. "Ou si quelqu'un venait à dire que Harry était maltraité... Enfin, c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?"

"N'essayez pas de me faire chanter." siffla Narcissa dans une montée de bravoure. Mais elle se sentait si petite... C'était le genre de choses dont Lucius s'occupait, normalement. Mais, encore une fois, Lucius était la cause de ce pétrin.

Pétunia leva les sourcils de surprise. "Allons, allons, où avez-vous été pêchée cette idée ? Je commérais simplement avec vous, Narcissa. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être accusée de choses ridicules. Harry est un garçon peu commun. On a fait notre mieux avec lui, mais on a dû abandonner. J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse venir avec nous, mais il est terrifié par les voyages en voiture. Il supporte à peine le voyage jusqu'à l'école. Voyez-vous, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de la route quand il était un tout petit garçon. Il était avec eux. Il en a gardé une cicatrice sur le front. Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas toujours nous en occuper pour le mieux ; Dudley a droit à ses vacances également."

"Alors pourquoi me menacez-vous ? Et ne me dites pas que ça n'y ressemblait pas."

"Je sais à quoi ça ressemble. J'y ai eu droit, dans le passé. Harry est... Eh bien, c'est Harry. Et cela crée des problèmes parfois. Pourquoi cet accès d'autoritarisme ? Je ferais tout pour protéger ma famille, Narcissa. Pas vous ?"

Narcissa ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tout. Elle sentit sa résolution de percer le mystère autour du garçon tomber tandis que ses vagues soupçons étaient détruits un à un. Et cela valait-il le coup de risquer de faire du mal à Draco, uniquement à cause de suspicions ?

"Mais cela n'explique pas le docteur, les médicaments, le manque d'informations sur votre destination..."

Avant que Pétunia ne puisse répondre, la porte de la cuisine claqua, et les échos bruyants de deux jeunes garçons sautillants se firent entendre dans le salon. "Maman !" appela Draco. "On a besoin de jus de fruit !" dit-il tandis que lui et Harry débarquaient dans la pièce.

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement à la vue de la mère de Draco et de la Tante du brun assises sur le canapé.

"Bonjour Harry." dit Pétunia.

"B'jour." murmura Harry en oscillant du regard entre sa tante et Mme Malefoy.

"Harry, Mme Malefoy m'a appris une chose terrible. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas le numéro du docteur ou le notre dans ton sac. Qu'as-tu fais de la note que je t'avais donné avec toutes ces informations ?" lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux l'avertissant qu'il ferait mieux de jouer avec elle.

Harry laisse retomber sa tête et prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai du la perdre." mentit-il.

"Harry." fit Pétunia, faussement en colère. "Combien de fois cela va-t-il encore ce produire ? Vais-je devoir te les coudre dans ton pantalon ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire feint.

Harry rougit d'embarras. Il lança un regard à Mme Malefoy puis à Draco avant de retourner sur Pétunia. "Non..." marmonna-t-il. "Désolé."

"Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais malade ? Tu as dit que c'était simplement tes allergies. Il n'y a pas de mal à être malade, Harry. Je crois que tu as causé une sacrée panique pour Narcissa." admonesta-t-elle.

Harry fixa à nouveau Mme Malefoy. Son visage se colora encore plus. "Désolé." dit-il encore. "J'aurais dû le dire." murmura-t-il.

"Oh que oui, tu aurais dû."

"Il n'y a pas de mal." intervint Narcissa. Elle avait horreur de voir Harry si désespéré. "Vraiment, il n'y a pas de problème. Le mieux à faire, Pétunia, est que vous m'envoyiez les informations, que je les ai toujours sous la main. Il n'aura plus besoin de s'en souvenir."

Pétunia renifla. "Bien sûr." dit-elle. "Je vous obtiendrais ça vite." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Va chercher tes affaires. Je pense que tu devrais passer le reste de la journée au lit. On ne veut pas que tu retombes malade, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non." murmura-t-il.

"C'est bien."

"Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Désolé pour le dérangement", fit Harry à Narcissa et Draco. "Je te vois à l'école, Draco."

Celui-ci approuva, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

"Bon, eh bien Narcissa. Cela a été un plaisir d'avoir pu m'entretenir avec vous." fit Pétunia en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Oui." répondit celle-ci, absente.

Harry revint avec son petit sac sur l'épaule. "A bientôt !" salua-t-il en partant. La porte se ferma en silence derrière eux.

Narcissa resta plantée là, observant la porte, se demandant si elle avait agi correctement en n'allant pas plus loin. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était à la croisée des chemins et qu'elle avait choisi le plus facile. L'ignorance.

Elle espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Pauvre Harry...

"Maman ?" demanda Draco.

"Oui, mon petit Dragon ?" répondit-elle en se baissant et en le serrant contre elle, malgré son grognement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde la porte ?"

Narcissa hésita. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce septième chapitre. A Samedi pour la suite.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A très vite !

Bises,  
Vince.


	8. L'Année du Dragon

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme chaque Samedi, et vous le savez, le Samedi, c'est le jour du chapitre pair du Garçon de Draco.

C'est le huitième chapitre. Où l'on avance un peu, où l'on se rend compte de la force que peut avoir l'amitié de deux enfants qui ont grandis ensemble. Mais à votre avis, peut-on construire ce que l'on attend tous lorsque chacun se contente dans le silence ?  
On entre désormais dans les chapitres longs. A savoir au moins le double de la taille des précédents. Mais étant donné (YES !) qu'il ne me reste plus que un chapitre et demi à traduire, le rythme de publication restera le même.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui sont avant tout un moteur pour moi.

Cette histoire est une** traduction**, l'originale vient d'**Empathic Siren**, et ma traduction est relue par **Meliy**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'Année du Dragon****  
**

Harry avait dix ans. Il observait le courrier qui était placé au milieu de la table de la salle à manger avec une joie non dissimulée et une forte curiosité. L'écriture soignée sur le devant des enveloppes de couleur crème citait les noms de "Harry Potter" et "Dudley Dursley". Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer du courrier ? Et à Dudley ? Il mangea son toast à moitié, trop excité pour en prendre plus de quelques bouchées. Il voulait ouvrir son courrier !

"Papa, je peux ouvrir ma lettre ?" demanda Dudley dans un geignement porcin. Ses yeux petits et brillants avaient oscillé entre son petit-déjeuner et sa lettre toute la matinée.

"Après le petit-déjeuner." fit Vernon pour la dixième fois en tournant une page de son journal. "Pétunia, tu as lu cette histoire ? Un gugusse qui s'amuserait à voler des pots de fleurs ?" grogna-t-il. "Qui, sain d'esprit, volerait des pots de fleurs ?"

"Je veux ouvrir ma lettre maintenant !" cria Dudley en frappant des mains sur la table.

Vernon abaissa son journal. "J'essaye de lire, Dudlinouchet." dit-il avant de soupirer. Il désigna les lettres. "Bon, bon."

Dudley se rua dessus, la déchirant sans ménagement, et envoyant celle de Harry droit dans le beurre. Le brun se précipita pour l'en retirer.

Vernon lança un regard mauvais à Harry tandis que Dudley parvenait finalement à ouvrir la sienne, jetant les déchets derrière lui. "Je suppose que tu aimerais ouvrir la tienne aussi ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bon, bon..." dit-il avant de se replonger dans les pages captivantes de percutant journalisme sur les pots de fleurs.

Harry attrapa sa lettre et essuya le coin avec précautions à l'aide de sa serviette. A la différence de Dudley, Harry examina sa lettre pendant un long moment avant de décoller le rabat avec son index. Il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention à la discussion qui avait lieue de l'autre côté de la table, préférant retirer la lourde carte à l'intérieur. Il y avait un magnifique dragon sur le devant, crachant du feu ; il semblait presque vivant. Harry passa rapidement dessus. C'était une invitation à l'anniversaire de Draco dans deux semaines. Il passa son doigt sur les jolies lettres et sourit.

"Chiant." souffla Dudley avant de laisser retomber son invitation sur la table.

"Allons, allons, Duddy..." murmura Pétunia en examinant l'invitation avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Elle observa Harry. "Je suppose que tu as eu la même ?" dit-elle en désignant l'invitation.

Harry acquiesça.

Elle soupira. "Eh bien, Dudelinouchet, il va falloir trouver à Draco un cadeau vraiment spécial. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a onze ans..."

Dudley grogna en finissant son jus de fruit, zyeutant sur la moitié de toast de son cousin.

Voyant cela, Harry rapprocha son assiette de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, comme pour la protéger.

Soupirant, l'attention de Dudley retourna à l'invitation. Il la récupéra des mains de Pétunia en la serrant de ses petits doigts poisseux, froissant les côtés. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de prononcer quelques mots.

"Tempus ? Lo... Locus ?" C'est quoi ces mots étrange ? Ça veut dire quoi ?" marmonna Dudley.

"C'est du latin, Dudley. Tempus veut dire le temps, locus l'endroit." fit Harry, cachant son petit sourire derrière sa propre invitation.

Dudley lui lança un regard mauvais avec ses petits yeux plissés avant de froisser et de jeter l'invitation par dessus son épaule. "Évidemment, un crétin comme toi sait cela. Et, évidemment aussi, ton crétin d'ami écrit des invitations en latin." cracha-t-il.

Harry l'ignora. Il était excité par l'invitation, n'accordant pas d'attention à la discussion sur le fou aux fleurs et sur quel cadeau assez cher pouvait plaire à un garçon de onze ans.

* * *

"Tu as reçu l'invitation ?" demanda Draco tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le parc.

"Ouais, merci !" répondit Harry, rayonnant.

"T'as apprécié ? Maman m'a aidé à les faire." fit-il, vraiment intéressé par la réaction de son ami. Même si c'était un peu tard, Draco changeait. Et il était devenu plutôt attentif à ses émotions et ses choix.

"C'était super génial. J'adore le dragon, tout en haut. Et Dudley n'a pas compris le latin." fit Harry avec un rire complice.

"Je m'en serais douté." dit Draco. Un curieux poids l'avait quitté maintenant qu'il savait que Harry avait aimé - super génial avait-il dit. "Oncle Severus m'a envoyé le cours prochain. Tu viens le travailler avec moi ce soir ? Tu peux rester cette nuit ?"

"Je vais devoir demander." répondit le brun. "Mais oui, bien sûr ! J'y crois pas, j'apprends le latin, comme ça, pour le fun..."

"Oui c'est ce que fait Oncle Severus pour montrer qu'il t'aime bien. Il me demande tout le temps des nouvelles, tu sais."

Harry sentit un frisson chaud le parcourir à l'idée que quelqu'un pensait à lui. "Oh", fit-il.

"Je pense qu'il viendra à mon anniversaire. Tu peux venir ?"

"Oui. Je pense que Tante Pétunia a parlé à ta mère à propos de ça."

Draco approuva. "Je suis content que tu viennes." murmura-t-il. "Maman achètera pleins d'éclairs au chocolat. Juste pour toi !"

Harry s'arrêta soudainement. "Juste pour moi ?" répéta-t-il.

Draco pencha la tête. "Ouais. Sachant que tu les as presque tous bouffé la dernière fois !" rigola-t-il en voyant Harry rougir.

"Ferme là ! Ta mère avait dit que je pouvais en prendre autant que je voulais."

"Et tu l'as pris à cœur, n'est ce pas ? Qui aurait cru qu'un gamin maigrichon comme toi pouvait s'envoyer une pleine boite d'éclairs !"

"Hey, je grandis !" se défendit-il en reniflant.

"Et tu n'arrêtais pas de faire des bruits trop drôles !" continua Draco en imitant exagérément les gémissements de contentement de Harry.

Harry pinça les lèvres. "Ouais et si on parlait de ses stupides cailloux qu'on a trouvé la semaine dernière ?" fit-il, son front s'arquant. "Oh, Harry ! Tu crois que c'est un trésor ?" imita-t-il avec une voix suraiguë en se tordant les mains d'excitation.

"Hé ! J'ai pas une voix comme ça." cracha Draco. Il essayait de paraître fâché, mais il ruina sa crédibilité en se mettant à rigoler. "Et moi je fais pas de sons ridicules quand je mange du chocolat."

Harry poussa son ami, les lèvres toujours pincées, mais les yeux étincelants d'amusement. Draco s'enfuit, toujours riant. Il continuait d'imiter son ami tandis que celui-ci le poursuivait toujours à travers la rue, essayant de le pousser et de le chatouiller. Draco combattit en représailles. Ils coururent ainsi jusqu'au parc.

"Hé, Draco. Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais fait d'anniversaire avant ça ?" demanda Harry alors que ses pieds traçaient des ornières dans le sol.

Draco haussa les épaules. "J'en faisais tout le temps quand j'étais petit. Après que papa..." Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Je les ai juste pas fêtés, je suppose."

Harry acquiesça.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi n'as tu jamais fait de fête pour ton anniversaire ?" demanda le blond tandis qu'il pivota dans un pas chassé paresseux.

Harry hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas." mentit-il.

"C'est à cause de tes maladies ? Inviter tout le monde, ça pose problème, non ?" demanda Draco à voix basse. Il était rare qu'il pose autant de questions sur ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Il n'était pas si souvent malade que ça et il avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'en remettait très bien. Ainsi, Draco ne vit pas de raisons de ne pas poser ses questions.

"Hmm..." fit l'autre, le laissant croire ce qu'il voulait.

"Et c'est quand ton anniversaire ?" demanda Draco. "L'été, ça je sais. Mais maman et moi ne faisons que deviner."

"Le trente et un juillet." rougit Harry en fixant le sol.

"Le trente et un juillet." répéta le blond. "Va falloir que je m'en souvienne. C'est dans plusieurs mois. On pourrait le fêter, cette année, non ? Toi et moi, maman, Oncle Severus, Pansy... Oh, et ta famille, aussi." ajouta hâtivement Draco.

Harry sourit. "Pourquoi pas ?" dit-il.

"Allez, viens. Faut qu'on y aille." fit Draco en soupirant, sortant de la balançoire. Il tendit sa main à Harry. "Maman va se demander où on est."

* * *

Harry jeta un oeil dans le coin du salon où Pétunia s'énervait face à plusieurs jouets dans leur emballage rutilant. Nous étions la veille de l'anniversaire de Draco et elle se demandait toujours quel serait le meilleur cadeau pour Draco venant de Dudley.

"Duddy ?" appela Pétunia. "Lequel penses-tu que Draco préférera ?"

Dudley soupira. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour sortir de l'état de léthargie dans lequel il était, allongé sur le canapé, devant la télé. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'à sa mère et jeta un œil rapide sur chacun des deux paquets que Pétunia avait devant elle. "Je m'en fiche." émit-il avant de retourner sur le canapé.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils et choisit le plus cher des deux. "Celui-ci, donc." dit-elle en le secouant à l'attention de Dudley.

Avec un nouveau grand effort, le gros garçon souleva sa tête pour voir ce que lui désignait sa mère. "Si ça te fait plaisir." grogna-t-il avant de se remettre devant la télé.

Harry soupira. Il savait que le deuxième jouet retournerait dans les rayons du magasin. Il n'y aurait pas de paquet cadeau de la part de Harry, pas avec l'aide des Dursley en tout cas. Il s'en fichait un peu ; il y était préparé.

Avec un peu de créativité, il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Draco. Il avait dessiné une "véritable" carte au trésor - complète, avec les indices ! - sur un bout de papier qui ressemblait à du parchemin et que Harry avait tiré de la corbeille du bureau de la maison Dursley. Mme Malefoy lui avait donné une vieille soupière en étain qu'il avait enduit de peinture dorée qu'il avait trouvé dans le garage des Dursley. Le professeur de sciences de l'école voulait se séparer de plusieurs pierres semi-précieuses - azurite, pyrite, quartz - mais Harry l'avait convaincu de les lui donner. Il les avait placées dans le "coffre" d'étain doré et avait enterré, avec l'aide de Mme. Malefoy, le petit coffre au trésor dans le jardin de la maison de Draco. Il avait retravaillé l'aspect parchemin de sa carte avant de la rouler et de l'enserrer d'un petit ruban qu'il avait trouvé dans la boite à outils de sa tante.

Il était tellement impatient de la donner à Draco, son plus proche ami. Son seul ami, en fait. En trois ans, il avait appris à le connaître comme s'il était son frère, si bien qu'il avait extirpé presque tous les secrets les plus enfouis de son ami. Lui, il ne lui avait jamais rien avoué. Il ne pensait pas que Draco comprendrait son histoire familiale. Et puis, ce que lui infligeait les Dursley était supportable, il n'était jamais vraiment blessé ; pas souvent en tout cas. Bien des enfants souffraient plus que lui.

Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter Harry. Il entendit les ronchonnements de son Oncle avant qu'il ne le voie. Déterminé à ne pas se mettre dans son chemin, Harry s'enfuit dans le hall, espérant monter les escaliers avant que Vernon ait la moindre chance de se dandiner plus loin. Malheureusement, il couru aveuglément et sans regarder devant lui. Mauvais timing, il fonça droit dans le gros homme. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant sur le porte-parapluie, tandis que Harry, qui avait rebondi sur son gros ventre, se retrouvait projeté contre le mur et chuta à son tour.

"Espèce de petit connard ingrat !" siffla Vernon en se relevant. Il attrapa Harry par l'épaule, le releva et le secoua violemment.

"Désolé..." murmura Harry alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de la prise.

Vernon l'attrapa plus fermement, enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule du garçon, faisant grimacer et crier Harry.

"Tu seras désolé quand je me serais occupé de toi." dit-il en levant sa main pour frapper le garçon au visage.

Harry était terrifié. "Pas aujourd'hui..." suppliait-il dans sa tête. "Pas avant son anniversaire..."

"NON !" cria quelqu'un.

Harry et Vernon levèrent tous les deux les yeux de surprise.

"Laisse le, Vernon." fit Pétunia. "Toi, montes dans ta chambre. Et restes-y jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle." cracha-t-elle en direction de Harry.

Il acquiesça et à la seconde où Vernon relâcha la pression, il s'élança en haut des escaliers et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait fait agir sa tante ainsi, mais il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Se massant l'épaule, il la remercia sincèrement pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Harry claquer, Pétunia alla dans le salon, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Dudley en lui glissant quelques billets dans la main, puis elle le regarda quitter la maison, passant devant un Vernon désorienté.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends ?" rugit Vernon, lorsque la maison fut calme. Son visage était violet de rage, ses mains étaient serrées en poings.

La plupart des gens se seraient enfuis face à une telle vue. Pétunia, elle, s'avança. "Je devrais te poser la même question. Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt ?"

Vernon baissa les yeux et frotta ses chaussures sur le tapis marbré. "Une emmerdeuse de première - voilà ce qu'il y a. Elle a fait son scandale à mon sujet et les débiles de l'administration l'ont crue. Je suis destitué pour les six prochains mois. Et à quoi ais-je droit en rentrant ? Un stupide garçon qui m'éperonne ? Il faut le punir !"

Les doigts de Pétunia passèrent dans son brushing soigné à la française en signe d'irritation. Il n'y avait pas que le gamin qui l'embarrassait, voilà que son mari s'y mettait. "Pas aujourd'hui, Vernon. Trouve autre chose." siffla-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? Ce garçon mérite une punition exemplaire ; la manière qu'il a eu de me renverser effrontément. Un petit crétin malpoli, c'est ce qu'il est, Pétunia. Il doit se le mettre dans le crâne."

"Pas de cette manière là. Pas cette fois."

Vernon gonfla à nouveau un peu plus et fulminait en s'avançant. Voyant que l'intimidation n'avait aucun effet, il se calma peu à peu et s'affaissa contre le mur. "Tu n'as jamais donné le moindre signe d'attention envers le gamin, Pét. Pourquoi commencer ?" se plaignit-il.

"Parce qu'il doit aller à cette stupide fête chez les Malefoy demain, voilà pourquoi."

"Mais..."

"Non, Vernon, c'est NON ! Il ne peut pas tomber malade aujourd'hui et il ne peut avoir un accident. Il y aura déjà trop de spéculations sur... Sur ta dégradation, merci bien, et pour parfaire le tout, on a pas besoin de plus de questions à propos du gamin. Narcissa Malefoy est déjà complètement entichée de lui. Elle suspecte déjà que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici, je ne lui donnerai pas l'occasion de s'armer encore plus. Dois-je te rappeler la catastrophe que j'ai évitée lors de cette désastreuse conversation il y a deux ans ? Elle m'a tannée pendant des mois et des mois pour avoir les informations du docteur de Harry avant de finalement abandonner. Tu sais à quel point il est dur de le garder caché après tes punitions ? Et je sais parfaitement que le gamin les mérites, Vernon, garde ta salive. Et ce n'est pas notre faute si les ecchymoses apparaissent si facilement sur son corps. Mais personne ne peut nous comprendre. Trop de questions, Vernon. Je n'en veux plus, de ces questions. Tu as compris ?"

"Bien..." grogna Vernon. "Mais il est privé de dîner pendant toute la semaine et il aura droit à double ration de corvées. Ce gamin doit apprendre où est sa place."

"Soit." dit Pétunia.

"Garde le loin de moi au moins pour la journée, Pétunia. Où je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver à cette saleté de petit morveux."

Pétunia acquiesça.

Vernon s'en alla en donnant un coup de pied dans le porte-parapluies toujours au sol. Dès qu'elle entendit la télé, Pétunia soupira de soulagement. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce gamin détruire sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, même si elle devait, pour cela, l'empêcher de recevoir ses corrections bien méritées. Les apparences étaient tout dans une petite ville comme Little Whinging et Pétunia devait absolument en jouer parfaitement.

* * *

Les dragons de papiers dansaient dans la petite brise. Les enfants couraient de partout et les adultes restaient sur le côté. Vert, or, rouge, argent, bleu - les dragons dégageaient une splendide explosion colorée dans toute la large tente de jardin sous laquelle était installée la table de pique-nique. La chaleur peu commune en cette saison avait rendu la "garden party" inévitable.

Harry, Dudley et Pétunia étaient dans le jardin, découvrant les lieux, quand Narcissa les remarqua. "Ah, Pétunia ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir." fit-elle avec une douceur feinte. "Harry, Dudley, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir !"

"Merci de nous avoir invité, Mme Malefoy." murmura Harry. Narcissa lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui le fit rougir et détourner le regard.

"Oh oui, merci de les avoir invité !" dit Pétunia en donnant un coup de coude à Dudley.

Dudley eut un sursaut de stupeur. "Ouais, merci." dit-il avant de se diriger vers les boissons.

"Harry !" cria Pansy en courant pour l'attraper par la main. "Viens t'asseoir avec moi !" gémit-elle. "Les garçons n'arrêtent pas de courir partout, ça ruine ma belle robe."

"Mais je _suis _un garçon !" dit Harry, interloqué par l'insinuation de Pansy. "Je veux peut-être aller courir aussi."

Pansy roula les yeux et tira sa main. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle changea de tactique. "Mme Malefoy ? Votre jardin est adorable. Vous avez de nouvelles plantes ? Ce petit coin, là bas ?"

"Eh bien, oui Pansy." dit Narcissa, rigolant face à l'évidente manœuvre de la jeune fille. "Je suis surprise que tu aies remarqué, ma chérie."

"Draco a mentionné qu'on les montrerait à Harry plus tard", dit-elle tandis que le brun plissait les yeux en se penchant un avant pour mieux voir les nouvelles plantes.

Pansy lui serra la main et battit des cils. "Tu veux bien venir me dire ce qu'elles sont, Harry ?" croassa-t-elle avec une voix nasillarde.

"Euh... Bien sûr." dit-il en souriant faiblement avant de se faire embarquer par la jeune fille. Il fit un signe de la main à sa Tante et à Mme Malefoy en guise d'au revoir.

Pétunia renifla dans sa direction, mais ne fit rien de plus pour saluer son départ. Elle était trop occupée à se préparer pour la bataille de politesses hypocrites qui allait se jouer, comme à chaque fois. Elles partageaient une relation étrange, basée sur la peur et l'absence totale de confiance l'une dans l'autre.

"Draco se demandait si Harry pouvait dormir avec lui ce soir. Je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problèmes ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit Pétunia. Elle tendit le paquet cadeau. "Où dois-je mettre ceci ? C'est de la part de Dudley." ajouta-t-elle.

Imperturbable, Narcissa sourit. "Juste là." dit-elle en pointant la table déjà croulante de cadeaux. "Toutefois, j'ose avancer que Draco appréciera le cadeau de Harry plus que n'importe quel autre."

Une vague de surprise frappa Pétunia. "Je vois." dit elle. "Je comprends pourquoi Harry a refusé que je lui en achète un."

"Oui, j'en suis persuadée." répondit Narcissa.

"Vous êtes sûre que Harry ne vous posera pas de problème, pour cette nuit ?"

"Vous pensez !" répondit l'autre. "J'ai même des pyjamas supplémentaires ici et des brosses à dents rien que pour lui. On lui a trouvé des habits absolument délicieux l'autre jour - il est un amour pour sortir faire les boutiques, vous ne trouvez pas ? Toujours si poli, heureux et se contentant de tout ce qu'on peut lui offrir. Draco et moi avons même dû le pousser un peu, à l'entendre tout était trop beau. Étrange, vraiment."

Pétunia remit en place son veston sur ses épaules. Elle renifla. "Vous avez vraiment de la chance que le petit gam... Que Harry se comporte bien. Il a des manières absolument déroutantes partout ailleurs."

"Intéressant. On trouve que Harry est un délice. Vous savez, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir les informations de son docteur, mais, si j'ose dire, je peux vous appeler si quelque chose ne va pas, n'est ce pas ? Vous ne planifiez pas de partir en rase campagne sans laisser aucune information ?" provoqua-t-elle avec un rire.

Le sang de Pétunia se mit à bouillir. Comme osait-elle ? Comment OSAIT-elle ! Voilà deux ans qu'elles répétaient toujours la même petite danse polie, aucune d'entre elles ne voulant que certaines rumeurs ne se diffusent. Mais Narcissa poussait toujours trop loin. Parce qu'elle le pouvait. Peu importe le reste, elle était encore à la tête de la société de Little Whinging et Pétunia Dursley, malgré tout ses efforts, était toujours vue comme une tache d'huile, liées par l'amitié des enfants dont ils avaient la charge. Et voilà que cette petite affaire avec Vernon tournait à son désavantage. Pétunia était persuadée que tout le monde ici était au courant. Elle pouvait l'affirmer par la manière qu'ils avaient tous de la regarder.

"Bien sûr que non !" rigola Pétunia, jouant le jeu de la gentille provocation entre vieilles amies.

"Merveilleux." Narcissa planta son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, comme elle le faisait souvent. "Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir." dit-elle avec une parfaite grâce et une dignité malgré qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

"Je dois avouer, Narcissa, que je suis surprise de l'ampleur de cette fête pour Draco." lâcha soudainement Pétunia en voyant Narcissa se retirer.

Elle se retourna soudainement. "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Eh bien, avec ce qui est arrivé, je suis surprise. Une si grande fête. Dehors, à l'air libre, comme ça ? Où n'importe qui pourrait juste... S'infiltrer ?" Pétunia ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait motivé cette action ; elle voulait juste voir la peur s'insinuer chez l'autre. Pour une fois, elle allait la déstabiliser.

"Si vous avez un problème, dîtes le." siffla Narcissa, agacée par cette discussion et une fois de plus, maudissant son mari. Elle devait supporter cette horrible femme pour savoir si Draco était en danger, pour protéger sa famille, mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Pétunia sourit - un sourire sincère mais mauvais. Elle avait réussi à faire s'énerver la reine de la frigidité de Magnolia Crescent. Elle aurait voulu garder cette information pour elle un peu plus longtemps, le temps qu'elle soit plus d'attaque en fait, mais Narcissa était allée trop loin. "Vous ne savez pas ?" commença-t-elle. "J'ai lu ce matin que Trotter Blackmun a été libéré. Il vivait à Little Whinging, n'est ce pas ? Et il était impliqué dans le meurtre de votre mari. J'ai entendu dire qu'il touchait à plusieurs réseaux de criminels." Pétunia ricana, tentant de refréner sa joie face à la déconfiture de Narcissa Malefoy. "Personnellement, je ne m'associerais jamais avec ce genre de dangereux personnages. Mais je suis persuadée que Lucius ne savait pas, n'est ce pas ? Et il en a payé le prix. Je crois que Blackmun avait dit quelque chose comme quoi il se vengerait..."

Les yeux de Narcissa survolèrent la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Draco. Elle se relaxa, le sachant en sécurité pour le moment. "Je dois dire, Pétunia, que vous avez une rare énergie. Je vous admire. Malheureusement, il est dommage qu'elle ne serve ainsi qu'à vous faire une place dans cette société - une société pour laquelle vous êtes fort mal adaptée, en toute amitié. Enfin, je suppose que vous faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres invités à voir."

"Bien sûr ma chère." fit Pétunia avec un rictus vicieux, pensant avoir gagné ce round. "Les tâches de la maison... Ah, les maris. Quelles utiles créatures, mais parfois tellement exigeantes, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Et pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans le mien." Ses mains se mirent devant sa bouche en voyant la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de Narcissa. "Oh, ma chère ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir bouleversée ?" demanda-t-elle dans une parodie d'attention.

Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi directes. Jamais elles n'avaient montré ce qu'était leur discussion en réalité. "Bien sûr que non, Pétunia. J'imagine que votre mari nécessite par ailleurs toute votre attention en ce moment. Avec cette terrible affaire à l'usine..." dit-elle assez fort pour être entendue de tous ceux qui écoutaient.

Pétunia devint immédiatement blanche comme neige.

"Quelle impolitesse de la part de cette dame du magasin qui ose dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle se serait fait tripoter les... Enfin. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le dire en présence des enfants." Bon nombre des adultes aux alentours ricanèrent un peu. "Eh bien, à très vite, alors !" acheva-t-elle avec un gigantesque sourire, pas intéressée le moins du monde par la fuite colérique de Pétunia.

Narcissa observa la foule, trouvant finalement Severus. Comme à son habitude, il se tenait auprès de Draco et Harry, examinant la feuille d'une plante tandis que Pansy soupirait sur le banc à côté d'eux.

"Non, non, et non !" réprimanda Severus tandis qu'elle s'approchait. "On prononce Calliandra. Cal-li-an-dra ! Je pensais que vous faisiez vos leçons !" disait-il en regardant les deux garçons avec un regard réprobateur.

"Mais je les fais ! Je veux dire, on les fait !" répondit Harry en retour. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si celui-ci n'était pas dedans !"

Severus fixa Harry. "Tu es devenu presque grossier, Mr Potter. Je n'aime pas les petits garçons grossiers. Tu passes de toute évidence trop de temps avec mon filleul."

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de rigoler.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. "J'en peux plus..." grogna Severus. "Bon, soyez attentifs. Vous devez apprendre à extrapoler. La racine de ce mot est..."

"Severus." interrompit Narcissa. "Il faut que je te parle. Salut les garçons ! Et Pansy ! La fête vous plait ?"

"Oui madame !" murmurèrent-ils.

"Merveilleux. Severus ?" appela Narcissa en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Narcissa ? Je suis occupé par l'instruction de ces gamins dont certaine compétences basiques auraient dû leur être enseignées il y a des années !"

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire ça, Severus." fit Narcissa entre ses dents serrées.

Severus nota sa peau trop pâle et ses yeux apeurés. Il hocha la tête. "Les garçons, mademoiselle. Je reviens vite."

"Draco, tu n'as qu'à commencer à ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Harry, Pansy, si vous l'aidez, vous seriez des amours de bien vouloir noter de qui vient chaque cadeau."

Tout trois approuvèrent et se ruèrent vers les cadeaux. Quand le concert de "aaaah" et "ooooh" eut commencé, Narcissa prit Severus à part.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il sans préambule. Il essayait de rassurer par le regard une Narcissa effrayée.

"Trotter Blackmun a été relâché ce matin."

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit en grand. "Je ne savais pas." dit-il en s'approchant. "Comment l'as-tu appris ?"

"Cette mégère de Dursley me l'a jeté à la face, sous-entendant qu'il en voulait à moi et Draco."

"Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Rien, sûrement."

"Folie !" siffla Severus.

"Oui, je sais ce que tu crois. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, on vivrait dans ton immense maison et Draco serait en pension à Wolsford. Mais je refuse de me plier à eux plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait."

"Cissa..." murmura Severus, prenant ses mains. "Ce n'est pas se plier. Tu ne te soumets pas à eux si tu penses qu'il y a un vrai risque. Envoyons Draco à Wolsford. Je pourrais l'y protéger !"

"Je peux le protéger moi aussi." murmura Narcissa.

Severus soupira d'exaspération et serra ses mains avant de les laisser retomber. "Promets-moi d'y réfléchir. S'il te plait."

Narcissa acquiesça. "On devrait retourner vers les autres."

"Narcissa, attends !" dit Severus en la retenant. "Lucius était mon meilleur ami. Il était bon. Il est tombé dans les mauvais endroits, mais il était fondamentalement bon. Oui, il était devenu grincheux. Oui, il trempait dans la mauvaise affaire. Mais il vous aimait profondément, toi et Draco. Cela doit compter."

"Arrête. S'il te plait, Severus, arrête." plaida Narcissa.

Il soupira. "Je reste ce week-end. Au cas où."

Narcissa acquiesça.

* * *

La fête était terminée depuis longtemps. Harry et Draco étaient tout deux en pyjamas, explorant tous les nouveaux jouets de Draco. Quand celui-ci se détourna pour en mettre un de côté, le brun sortit le parchemin qu'il avait caché et le lui glissa sur ses jambes croisées.

Draco se retourna de surprise. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, en pointant le rouleau.

"Euh... Joyeux anniversaire !" murmura Harry.

Le blond observa son ami avec un air interrogateur en défaisant le petit ruban qui entourait le parchemin. Il le déroula. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient à chaque seconde où il l'observait. "Harry !" s'exclama-t-il. "Est ce que c'est ce que je crois ?"

Harry sourit, frissonnant d'affection à la vue des yeux brillants de délice de Draco. "Oui. C'est une vraie carte au trésor. Je... Je l'ai faite pour toi."

Draco observa la carte plus en détails avant de sauter sur ses pieds. "C'est incroyable." Il attrapa la main de Harry et le traîna en bas des escaliers. "Maman !" cria-t-il. "Mamaaaaaan, Oncle Severus !"

Les deux garçons déboulèrent dans le salon où Narcissa et Severus étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, parlant de choses sérieuses.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon dragon ?" demanda Narcissa, alarmée. "Tu as l'air effrayé. Tu as vu quelque chose ?"

"Narcissa, je t'en prie !" murmura Severus.

"Non, mais regarde ! Regarde !" fit Draco, sautillant littéralement de joie et d'excitation.

Severus observa le parchemin et l'examina. Un petit sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard. "On dirait que tu as trouvé une carte au trésor." dit-il.

"Non ! Harry l'a faite pour moi ! Pour mon anniversaire ! Il y a un vrai trésor, Oncle Severus." se tournant vers sa mère, il demanda : "Maman, on peut aller le chercher ?"

"Bien sûr que non." rigola-t-elle. "Il est bien trop tard, Draco. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de dormir !"

"Alors demain ?"

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir laisser Draco loin de ses yeux. Pas même pour une seconde. "Peut-être, Draco. On verra."

"Mais, Maman..." se plaignit l'enfant.

"Draco." prévint son parrain.

"Mais pourquoi ?" gémit-il.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice !" gronda Narcissa. "Cesse donc d'agir comme un enfant gâté !"

Bientôt, les trois membres de la famille parlaient, hurlaient et tapaient du pied tous en même temps. Harry battit en retraite le plus loin possible du conflit, mal à l'aise de l'avoir déclenché.

"C'est le cadeau que m'a fait Harry ! Tu ne peux pas me le confisquer ! Je veux trouver le trésor et je le ferai !" défia Draco.

"J'ai dit NON !" cria Narcissa.

Le silence retomba, excepté la respiration bruyante de Draco. Harry se tenait dans l'ombre. Observateur. Il n'avait jamais vu Mme Malefoy si énervée et ça l'effrayait.

Le visage de Draco était tordu de colère. Il arracha la carte des mains de son parrain, puis courut en haut des escaliers.

"Draco !" appela Narcissa, lui courant après.

Severus se coucha sur le canapé et mit ses mains derrière la tête. Harry restait dans l'ombre et (le croyait-il) invisible. Il observait les décorations du tapis perse au sol, se demandant pourquoi les Malefoy avaient choisi celui-ci en particulier. Avaient-ils cherché et cherché jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ces décorations précisément ? Il se demanda s'ils avaient été content de finalement le trouver et de combien de colères, joies, pleurs et rires ce tapis avait-il été le sage observateur, comme il l'était lui à cet instant ?

"Tes indices sont très intelligents." murmura Severus après un moment.

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, écartant ses réflexions.

Severus releva la tête. "J'ai dit que tes indices étaient intelligents. Sur la carte au trésor. Bien joué, mon garçon. Un cadeau très attentionné et bien pensé."

Harry déglutit et s'aventura un peu en dehors du coin d'ombre où il se cachait. "Merci." murmura-t-il.

A l'étage, Draco et Narcissa se disputaient toujours. Harry leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à leur sujet." rassura Severus.

Harry se retourna vers lui et il hocha la tête.

"Tout ira bien. Tous les enfants du monde se disputent avec leurs parents. Je suis sûr que, toi-même, tu t'es déjà disputé avec ton oncle et ta tante, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry observa à nouveau le tapis. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Severus le sonder. Plutôt que de répondre à cette question, Harry en posa un autre. "Il est juste enterré dans le jardin... Le trésor, je veux dire. Qu'est ce qui pose problème ? Pourquoi cela la met-elle dans cet état ?"

Severus soupira. "Rien dont tu n'aies à te soucier, Harry. Et je suis sûre de pouvoir convaincre Narcissa de m'autoriser à superviser votre expédition." dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Harry hocha la tête. Le silence s'abattit, meublé par le son étouffé de la dispute à l'étage. Harry déglutit. "Euh... Calliandra. Vous nous parliez de Calliandra." dit-il. Les plantes étaient toujours un sujet sécurisé. Contrairement aux gens, aux émotions, les plantes ne pouvaient vous faire du mal, ou receler de mauvaises intentions. Et parler des plantes était comme parler de météo : une conversation plaisante, mais sans sérieux. Sauf si on s'adressait à Rogue, évidemment.

Severus se redressa, clairement du même avis que Harry. "Oui, en effet." dit-il en désignant le siège à côté de lui.

Harry s'y glissa en s'asseyant sur ses jambes. "Hmm... Calli veut dire beau, n'est ce pas ?"

"Correct. Et andra ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant. "Non, Monsieur."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le sache. Cela se réfère aux étamines des plantes - leur partie mâle."

"Leur partie mâle ?" glapit Harry en rougissant.

L'homme roula des yeux. Il voulu expliquer ses propos, mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, Narcissa et Draco revinrent dans la pièce. Autant l'un que l'autre semblaient avoir versé une larme ou deux.

"Narcissa." dit Severus, finalement heureux de changer de sujet. "Pourquoi tu ne me laisserait pas surveiller leur chasse au trésor demain ? J'aimerais trouver quelques petites pousses à ramener à mes écoliers et je suis sûr que les garçons ne m'en voudront pas si je les arrête un moment pour faire un prélèvement."

Draco leva les yeux vers sa mère, suppliant.

Elle soupira. "Bon, d'accord. De plus" commença-t-elle en clignant de l'oeil au garçon assis. "Ce serait dommage de gâcher le superbe travail de Harry."

Harry rougit et ne parvint pas à réprimer son petit sourire. Il se demanda, pas pour la première fois, si faire parti de cette famille donnait toujours cette impression.

Draco explosa d'excitation. Il se mit à courir partout en chantonnant, à la recherche de leur "provisions". Il demanda du beurre de cacahuète et des sandwich au miel, des pommes, des briques de jus de fruit, des pelles, des lampes torches et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Narcissa rigola, emportée par l'enthousiasme de son fils. Même Severus les rejoignit, suggérant des oranges à la place des pommes et décrivant l'importance de tenir un petit journal pour documenter leur aventure. Harry s'assit confortablement, observant avec un rire franc la scène qu'il avait causé. Il préférait ça. Il observa à nouveau le tapis, sachant qu'il serait finalement une part des rires dont il se souviendrait. Il se sentait connectés à ces personnes. Enlacé fortement dans le rythme de leur rire et pleurs ; de leur vies - tout comme ils étaient enlacés à la sienne.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez et si vous aimez cette histoire. Ce sont ces messages qui me premettront de défendre l'histoire le moment venu.

A très vite.

Bises,  
Vince.


	9. Quand une Porte s'Ouvre et se Referme

****Hello ! Désolé ! Je publie à minuit et quelques, je suis donc en retard ! Mais je me fais pardonner.

Voici donc mon cadeau de Noël : le chapitre impair du Mercredi en retard. Et mes chers lecteurs, ce chapitre va vous mettre dans une telle impatience pour avoir la suite... Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de traduire le dixième directement après celui-ci, me couchant un dimanche soir à 3h du mat, tant j'avais besoin de connaitre l'histoire et la suite. Vous l'aurez compris, dans ce chapitre, beaucoup, énormément d'Angst. Ce chapitre-ci, c'est la fin d'une ère, la fin de l'enfance des garçons, et leur dernière aventure... Qui sait ? Mais c'est aussi une confirmation et une décision pour Narcissa, ainsi qu'un enchainement d'émotions toutes très fortes. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire ça.

Vous l'aurez compris, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est l'adolescence. Alors profitez bien encore de ces bouilles d'anges, car nous voici arrivés au tiers de l'histoire. De mon côté, j'ai attaqué la traduction du dernier chapitre, mais celui-ci est en fait assez piégeur. Il laisse entrevoir les imperfections de l'histoire que je m'empresse de combler, tout en essayant de transformer la rudesse physique du public américain en l'amour plus tendre qui fait rêver le public français. Bref, ce dernier chapitre va me prendre du temps. Et puis, je suis en vacances en Norvège, alors fuck it !

Ceci est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**. La relecture est assurée par **Meliy**.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand une Porte s'Ouvre et se Referme.**

Narcissa froissa le journal avant de le jeter dans sa corbeille à papier. L'anxiété, son ancien compagnon, se manifestait à présent dans son estomac en un point serré et brûlant. Elle venait de lire le dernier d'une longue série d'articles sur Trotter Blackmun. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant fortement. Quelque chose attira son regard dehors. Elle se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers la fenêtre, se tordant le coup pour tenter de s'assurer de ce que – ou plutôt de qui – c'était. Un petit oisillon voleta d'un bout à l'autre du jardin, se posant sur une branche d'un petit arbre. Narcissa cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Cela échappe à tout contrôle » pensa-t-elle tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil se frayaient un chemin dans la cuisine, éclairant les pierres grises des murs et du sol.

A en croire les journaux, Blackmun vivait désormais à Little Whinging et était là depuis quelques mois. Narcissa était sûre qu'il préparait quelque chose. L'attente était insupportable. Elle était devenue irritable, colérique, impatiente. Elle jetait des petits regards paranoïaques autour d'elle dès qu'elle sortait. Elle était devenue hyper protectrice envers Draco, le confinant à l'intérieur, loin des étrangers et de ses amis. Les disputes étaient devenues quotidiennes. Son fils ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus jouer avec Harry toute la journée et Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à lui expliquer.

Quand les coups de téléphones avaient commencé il y a un mois – ceux où elle n'entendait que le silence à l'autre bout du fil – Narcissa avait appelé Severus pour qu'il amène des informations sur Wolsford. Deux jours plus tard, elle avait envoyé le dossier d'inscription de Draco. Juste au cas ou. Celui-ci avait été accepté immédiatement, tout comme l'avait été le chèque confortable de Narcissa. En dépit de tout, elle n'était pas encore sûre qu'envoyer Draco dans une autre école était la bonne chose à faire. Du moins, pas avant le jour précédent.

Elle était encore en train de préparer l'anniversaire de Harry lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit papier sur la table de la cuisine. Trop occupée à décorer, empaqueter et ce genre de choses, elle n'y avait pas plus fait attention. Tandis qu'elle rangeait la cuisine alors que les garçons essayaient un des nouveaux jeux de société de Harry, elle s'attarda sur la note. « Je vous observe, toi et le garçon. Comme son père, hein ? Tu ne pourras le garder à l'intérieur bien longtemps... ». Cela venait de Trotter Blackmun. Elle en était sûre. Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine. Était-il dans la maison ? Avait-il pu entrer ? Les observant à leur insu contre tout bon sens ? Elle vacilla, s'effondra sur la plus proche chaise et autorisa les larmes à couler. Elle ne prendrait plus de risques. Wolsford était la solution. C'était pour son bien. Draco serait en pension à l'école, Severus pourrait le surveiller et elle déménagerait dans une résidence près de là. Un renouveau pour tous les deux, sans le spectre de Trotter Blackmun pour veiller sur eux.

L'oisillon s'envola. Narcissa reprit ses esprits. Combien de temps était-elle restée là ? « Cela doit cesser. » souffla-t-elle a voix haute en ouvrant une petite pochette pour en sortir un dépliant brillamment coloré qu'elle cachait à son fils. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le relu pour la dixième fois.

« Maman. » fit une voix endormie depuis l'encadrement de la porte, cassant là les pensées noires de la mère. « Tu fais quoi ? »

Narcissa ferma les yeux, prit un visage impassible et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brochure. Elle était pleine de photos du bâtiment et de studieux jeunes garçons, bien soignés, en pleine réflexion. Elle sourit en voyant son beau petit garçon en pyjama, ses cheveux ébouriffés et le visage encore endormi. Il irait parfaitement bien avec ses élèves de Wolsford. C'était la bonne décision. Elle en était sûre. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mains tremblaient. « Bonjour mon dragon. Où est Harry ? »

« Il dort toujours. » fit Draco en baillant. Il s'assit. « Je pense qu'on l'a épuisé. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeune homme fête ses onze ans. Je pense qu'il a adoré la fête. »

Draco acquiesça. « On aurait dit que c'était son premier anniversaire... Il est vraiment marrant des fois. » dit Draco, distrait, en fouillant parmi ses options de petit-déjeuner.

« Draco, que penserais-tu de rejoindre l'école d'Oncle Severus ? » lâcha Narcissa. Elle essayait de prendre un ton détaché pour rendre la conversation plus facile.

Les mains de Draco se figèrent. Sa tête se releva d'un coup. « Pourquoi j'irais là-bas ? J'aime bien Bennington-Bright. » répondit-il, l'anxiété claire dans sa voix.

« Oui, je sais bien. Mais je pensais que tu t'amuserais plus à Wolsford. Tu pourrais faire du cheval tous les jours, voir ton parrain, rencontrer des enfants du monde entier. Ne serait-ce pas génial ? » Ses yeux insistants voulaient que Draco comprenne, qu'il approuve...

Draco baissa les yeux. « Et Harry ? Il peut venir, aussi ? »

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. « Eh bien, c'est aux Dursley de décider, j'en ai bien peur. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous vous verrez pendant les vacances ! Vous pourrez vous écrire. Vous pourrez même vous voir pendant quelques week-ends. Mais ce serait bien différent de maintenant. »

Draco traçait des petits cercles avec son index. « Je veux pas. » dit-il avec une petite voix. « Je veux rester ici. Avec toi. Avec Harry. Et avec mes autres amis. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! » grogna Narcissa, regrettant ses mots aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déclenché la tempête. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » dit-elle en voyant le regard suppliant de Draco. « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. C'est dit, tu iras là bas. C'est une grande opportunité et tu ne vas pas la gâcher. »

« Pourquoi tu voulais mon avis alors ? » demanda Draco en levant la voix tandis qu'une colère désormais familière lui coulait dans le sang. « C'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire sur bien des choses. J'ai plus le droit de voir Harry. Tu ne me laisses rien faire ! » cria-t-il. « Je veux pas y aller ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer ! »

« Oh si, je le peux. » souffla Narcissa, se demandant comment tout ceci avait-il pu échapper à son contrôle à ce point. « Tu iras. Dans deux semaines, toi et ton parrain serez en route pour Wolsford. C'est tout. Et ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. »

Draco pinça les lèvres et serra ses poings. « J'te déteste ! » cracha-t-il avant de remonter les escaliers en courant.

Narcissa hoqueta. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. « Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt qu'avoir à t'enterrer. » murmura-t-elle.

Draco était furieux. Comment sa mère pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Pourquoi ? Sur sa vie, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Et maintenant, il allait devoir partir. Il devrait alors, se faire des nouveaux amis et trouver de nouveau endroits ou jouer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait déjà que Harry ne serait pas avec lui. Son ami loyal, si fidèle, ne serait pas avec lui. Il la détestait. Il la HAÏSSAIT.

Il déboula dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et chercha quelque chose qui ferait un formidable bruit en explosant contre un mur. Il tomba sur sa grosse tirelire en forme de cochon de porcelaine. Il l'attrapa et arma son geste.

« Draco ? » fit une voix endormie, stoppant son tir.

Il resta planté là, haletant et rouge de colère, tenant la tirelire au dessus de sa tête, observant Harry. Celui-ci était enroulé dans les couvertures si bien qu'il ne voyait qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs. Il se tourna et une petite tortue timide émergea de sa carapace. Des yeux verts endormis rencontrèrent des yeux gris furieux. Draco hoqueta. Une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas le parcourut. Il laissa retomber ses mains, et le petit cochon atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur l'épais tapis. Il réalisa soudainement que, dans deux semaines, il allait partir, laissant là son précieux ami. Une tirelire en forme de cochon cassée n'y changerait rien. Il observa la photo de lui et Harry exposée sur sa petite table entre deux pierres de pyrite. Ses bras entouraient les épaules de Harry, tous les deux rayonnant de victoire suite à leur découverte du trésor d'anniversaire que le brun avait caché pour lui. Son attention retourna à Harry. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sa colère disparut. Il sourit et prit sa décision. Il y aurait une dernière chance pour Draco et Harry, une dernière aventure. Une dernière chasse au trésor.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant et en s'étirant. « Pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour voir s'il n'avait pas mis son pyjama à l'envers.

« Lèves toi et habilles toi ! On part en exploration. » dit Draco.

Harry pencha la tête. « Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que ta mère ne voulait plus trop que tu sortes. » dit-il en baillant.

« On a la permission pour celle-ci, mais tu nous ralentis ! J'ai attendu des heures que tu te réveilles ! » souffla Draco.

Harry fixa ses cuisses et se mordit la lèvre. « Mais les Dursley reviennent aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas les faire attendre. »

Draco dégagea l'argument d'un geste de la main. « Ils ne rentreront pas avant ce soir ! J'ai entendu ça de ma mère qui parlait avec Oncle Severus pendant la fête. Allez, viens Harry ! Dépêches toi ! »

« Toi, t'es de bonne humeur ! » grogna Harry en se levant et en cherchant des affaires propres.

« Oui et si tu voulais bien te dépêcher, que ça ne devienne pas le contraire ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. » marmonna Harry en s'habillant et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les apprivoiser.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, Draco remplissait un petit sac à dos de choses qui pourraient être utiles pour la journée. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au Lac Howlflax. » dit Draco avec nonchalance en embarquant des bonbons qu'il gardait depuis quelques semaines.

« Le lac Howlflax ? » demanda Harry et s'arrêtant et en fixant Draco. « Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ? C'est à deux kilomètres d'ici au moins. »

« Oui ! » fit Draco, agacé. « En quoi ça te gène de toute façon ? T'es une fillette ou quoi ? »

La colère mêlée de vexation parcourut Harry. Il ouvrit violemment son petit sac à dos élimé par les années, enfila ses baskets avec des mouvements saccadés et d'une force incontrôlée. « Tu fais chier ! » grogna-t-il, surprit par son propre ton. Il avait entendu les grands dire ça à l'école quand ils étaient énervés contre quelqu'un. Cela semblait être un bon exemple d'usage pour cette expression. Ses mains attrapèrent la poignée de la porte. « Je suis pas une putain de fillette. » lança-t-il au dessus de son épaule en ouvrant grand la porte.

« T'en vas pas ! » plaida Draco en refermant violemment la porte et en éloignant plus doucement Harry. « Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Harry l'observa avec prudence et vit dans les yeux de son ami qu'il était sincère. Il était vraiment désolé et le suppliait des yeux. Harry soupira. « Je suis pas une putain de fillette. M'appelle plus jamais comme ça. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Excuse moi. » dit-il encore. « C'est juste qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parte maintenant, Harry. Il faut qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Draco. » hésita-t-il. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« C'est que... » Draco secoua la tête. Il avait deux semaines pour lui dire qu'il allait s'en aller. Ce n'était pas le moment. « Je veux juste jouer. Ça fait des semaines qu'on a pas fait ce genre d'excursion. Et puis, c'est juste le lac... »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il acquiesça.

« Génial. » dit Draco, attrapant la main de Harry et le tirant jusqu'en bas des escaliers. « Attends ici. » dit-il dans l'entrée. « Je vais juste dire à Maman qu'on s'en va. »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

Draco alla jusque dans la cuisine. Il leva le menton et croisa les bras sur son torse. « Maman, Harry et moi on va jouer dehors. On va dans son jardin pour la journée. »

Narcissa déglutit face à la défiance du regard de son fils. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il s'en aille, mais après la désastreuse matinée, il était peut-être mieux qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble aujourd'hui. « Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Draco. »

Draco roula des yeux et grogna. Ses yeux se firent plaidant.

« Bien. Va jouer avec Harry. »

« On mange chez Harry ! Pas la peine d'appeler ! »

« Je... » _ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée_, voulait-elle dire. Mais voyant l'œil mauvais et les poings serrés de Draco, elle abandonna. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle dispute. « Soit. C'est d'accord. » murmura-t-elle. Elle sourit, espérant que Draco le lui renvoie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se retourna. Narcissa l'arrêta. « Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Draco lui planta un regard plein de rancœur avant de se tourner et de partir.

* * *

« Le directeur veut que tu lui aies faxé ceci aujourd'hui, si c'est possible Cissa. » dit Severus, posant un formulaire devant elle.

Narcissa soupira. Elle observa l'horloge. Midi venait de passer. Elle avait passé la matinée à travailler avec Severus à remplir des papiers pour la nouvelle école de Draco. « Bien. » dit-elle. « Severus, tu veux bien aller chercher les garçons ? Ils doivent être en train de manger chez Harry. Draco est terriblement en colère contre moi à cause de ça. J'aimerais qu'il soit là. »

Severus acquiesça. « Et que fais-je de Mr Potter ? »

« Amène-le, bien sûr. Il ne peut pas rester dans cette maison seul. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'en reviens pas de comment sont les Dursley. Partir en vacances sans lui deux jours avant son anniversaire. »

Severus resta impassible. « Ils sont vraiment détestables. » lança-t-il.

Narcissa sourit. « Attention, Severus. Tu risques de montrer de la compassion encore une fois. Quelqu'un pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry. »

Severus renifla fortement avant de sortir pour aller chercher les enfants pendant que Narcissa continuait de remplir ses papiers.

Un moment plus tard, on tapa à la porte. Cela la laissa dubitative. Croyant que les Dursley étaient déjà rentrés, elle jura doucement, se demandant ce qui retenait Severus.

« Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt ! » commença-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres tandis que des petits yeux vicieux plongèrent dans les siens. Narcissa eut un hoquet, recula, et essaya de claquer la porte.

« Doucement, chérie. » dit Trotter Blackmun en bloquant la porte. « Où est cette courtoisie inhérente aux Malefoy ? »

« Dégagez d'ici ! » cria Narcissa en cherchant des signes de Severus et des garçons derrière l'homme.

Trotter se retourna et rigola. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches, ma chérie ? Ton petit garçon et son petit compagnon aux cheveux noirs ? Harry, son nom, n'est ce pas ? Ils sont comme larrons en foire, ces deux-là. Un peu comme moi et Lucy, ton mari. Enfin, il y a un temps. Pauvre, pauvre Lucy... Dommage, ce qui lui est arrivé. Désormais, il sait qu'il faut faire attention. » grogna Trotter.

Le cœur de Narcissa battait furieusement et son ventre semblait s'être rempli de plomb. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

« Juste un petite visite amicale. Je pensais pouvoir raconter l'histoire au petit Malefoy. Tu sais, la vraie histoire, celle de son père ? Dis lui la vérité, au lieu de lui bourrer le crâne avec des histoires féerique d'un père aimant et charitable ! Dis lui ! »

La tête de Narcissa oscillait frénétiquement, à la recherche d'un signe de vie de son fils et de son ami. Sa main s'agrippa à la porte, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. « Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Où est mon fils ? »

Trotter s'approcha avec un rictus. « Allons, allons, Narci... Quelle mère es-tu donc ? Tu ne sais même pas où est ton fils ? Si j'étais toi, je garderais un œil plus attentif sur Draco. »

Un sanglot étranglé échappa des lèvres de Narcissa.

Trotter rigola, cligna de l'œil, et quitta le porche, s'enfuyant. Narcissa essaya de le suivre, mais c'était sans espoir. Il avait sauté sur le siège passager d'une voiture qui l'attendait. Les roues crissèrent tandis qu'elle s'en allait, les menaces de Trotter suspendues dans les airs. La femme hurla et courut après la voiture, sûre que Trotter Blackmun avait fait subir quelque chose d'horrible à Draco.

« Narcissa ! » fit Severus en lui courant après. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tint fortement tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa prise. « Narcissa ! » appela-t-il encore. « Veux-tu bien arrêter cette hystérie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Narcissa s'effondra dans les bras de Severus. Il la relâcha alors. Elle se retourna et prit son visage entre ses mains, ignorant son sifflement. « Dis moi que tu les as trouvés ! Dis moi qu'ils jouent dans le jardin ! Dis moi qu'ils sont avec toi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Avec un grand effort, Severus retira les mains de Narcissa et la traîna en direction de la maison. Il nota la présence de plusieurs voisins les observant. Il leur adressa un regard mauvais avant de murmurer à Narcissa : « Arrête de faire une scène. Ils n'étaient pas là. Pas dans la maison ni ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Trotter Blackmun. » hoqueta-t-elle. « Il les a. »

« Quoi ? » fit Severus, s'arrêtant. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Blackmun ! Il est venu. Il a dit qu'il voulait parler à Draco à propos de Lucius. Il sait à propos de Harry, aussi. Il sait son nom, Severus ! Il les a ! Il les a tous les deux ! »

Severus déglutit et ferma les yeux. Il hocha la tête et serra Narcissa contre lui. « Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va rentrer et je vais appeler la police. Tu vas leur dire tout ce que tu sais calmement, sans hystérie. On va leur dire tout ce qu'on peut, Narcissa, à propos des garçons et de Blackmun. Il faut que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il portait, combien de temps il est resté, comment est-il parti. Tu peux le faire ? »

Narcissa renifla et hocha la tête.

« Allons-y. » fit Severus en tirant Narcissa dans la maison.

* * *

« Tu crois que les gens peuvent rester amis loin l'un de l'autre ? » demanda Draco, ses pieds traçant des petits cercles dans l'eau du lac. Ils avaient passé la journée à explorer les chemins et les bosquets autour du lac et à joué à cache-cache dans la petite forêt entourant le lac. Ils s'étaient battus à l'épée avec des bâtons, prétendant être des rois bohémiens combattant l'ennemi invisible, ils avaient escaladés des arbres en faisant les pirates, le sol mousseux de la forêt étant le bateau. L'après-midi se terminant voyait les deux garçons assis sur un vieux ponton, profitant de sandwichs que Draco avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Le soleil était bas et le ciel orangé.

« C'est une question bizarre. » murmura Harry en avalant une bouchée de son sandwich.

Draco haussa les épaules, son mouvement paresseux traduisait la tension de son corps et la sincérité de sa question. « Essayes d'y répondre... » dit-il.

Harry réfléchit. « Oui, je suppose. Je veux dire, tu peux écrire des lettres et appeler quand tu veux parler un peu. Et on peut toujours rendre visite. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Draco haussa les épaules encore. « Y a pas vraiment de raisons. » murmura-t-il. Harry ne dit rien. Le silence était entre eux plus confortable qu'avant. Il se coucha sur le ponton, laissant ses doigts parcourir la surface de l'eau. Sa tête se glissa sur le côté tandis qu'il observait les mouvements de l'eau. Il attrapa un petit bâtonnet qui flottait et le fit trancher l'eau, d'avant en arrière.

Harry soupira. « Tu as été mélancolique toute la journée, tu sais. C'est parce qu'on a pas trouvé de trésor ? »

Draco laissa tomber le bâton et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il attrapa les mains de Harry. « La journée d'aujourd'hui a été exceptionnelle. »

Harry rigola nerveusement et dégagea ses mains. « Tu es trop étrange aujourd'hui, Draco Malefoy. » Il détourna les yeux sous l'intensité du regard de son ami. « Allez, viens. On devrait rentrer. Les Dursley ne vont pas tarder. »

Draco acquiesça et observa Harry se relever. Il n'était pas près à voir cette aventure, cette longue aventure - trois ans - se terminer. Celle-ci était leur dernière, il en était sûr. Comme seul un garçon de onze ans pouvait être sûr de voir se terminer ses jeux d'enfants. Mais tandis que Harry se baissait pour ramasser son papier de sandwich, Draco eut l'idée la plus dérangée. « Ouais, mais pas avant de s'être baignés ! » dit-il. Avec un sourire taquin, il poussa Harry, qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula par dessus le bord du ponton. Il atterrit dans l'eau avec un cri de surprise et un « splash » bruyant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les bras et les jambes s'agitant pour retrouver un équilibre normal, Harry perça la surface du lac en crachant de l'eau. Ses lunettes étaient tordues sur sa tête et son visage rouge d'embarras.

Draco ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Il se tenait les côtes et rigolait comme jamais. Il ne se prépara pas à la prise violente sur ses hanches qui l'entraînât au fond du lac à son tour.

« Qu'est ce que... » lança-t-il avant de tomber à l'eau.

Harry rigolait à son tour en voyant la tête de Draco sortir de l'eau. « T'as raison. On se baigne d'abord. »

« Oh, tu vas m'le payer ! » grinça Draco, se lançant à la poursuite de Harry.

Le petit brun rigola avant de s'enfuir en nageant. Bientôt, les deux garçons luttaient dans l'eau, se coulant l'un l'autre et se poursuivant dans une chaîne de revanches méritées. Ils rigolèrent, se provoquèrent et combattirent pendant un moment, Draco oublia même qu'il allait bientôt quitter son ami.

Ils continuèrent leurs jeux dans l'eau pendant encore une bonne heure avant que, épuisés, ils ne sortent et s'affaissent sur le ponton, laissant la chaleur des rayons du soleil couchant leur réchauffer le dos. Tous deux étaient trempés, couverts de sable et de poussières, les genoux écorchés et avaient des coups de soleil aux bras et au visage. Mais ils étaient définitivement heureux. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, avant que Harry ne s'asseye. « On doit vraiment rentrer maintenant. » dit-il, attristé d'avoir à briser la magie de l'instant. Mais pour lui, rien n'était grave. Des aventures, ils en connaîtraient d'autres, non ?

Draco approuva, s'assit et porta son regard au loin. Il n'était pas près à partir, mais il savait qu'il était temps. Il se leva et tira Harry sur ses pieds. « T'es mon ami, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry lui envoya un regard étonné. « Oui, et tu le sais espèce d'andouille. »

« Rien ne changera jamais cela ? » fit Draco doucement.

Harry déglutit et acquiesça. L'intensité du regard de Draco le mettait mal à l'aise à nouveau. Il observa le lac à son tour puis cogna doucement l'épaule de son ami. « Qui fait la fillette, maintenant ? »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, le sérieux du moment s'évaporant, tandis qu'ils se mirent en route.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de signe de Blackmun depuis qu'il avait quitté Magnolia Crescent plus tôt cet après-midi. Et pas non plus de signes de Harry et Draco. Le soleil s'était couché. L'espoir disparaissait. Narcissa était blottie dans le canapé, observant le tapis perse au sol. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle et Lucius l'avaient acheté. Ils s'étaient vicieusement disputés, Lucius le trouvant trop extravagant. Mais Narcissa le voulait. Elle avait insisté. Il avait argué qu'il existait des tapis plus jolis et moins chers, voire des reproductions et que personne ne verrait la différence. « Moi je la saurai », avait-elle dit, suivi de l'habituel discours sur le fait qu'ils étaient des Malefoy et qu'ils devaient soigner les apparences. Lucius avait rechigné puis l'avait acheté pour elle ; comme à chaque fois qu'elle insistait.

Les couleurs du tapis se brouillèrent dans ses yeux. Les dessins se transformèrent en une grotesque parodie. Elle haïssait ce tapis. Ça et toutes les choses trop chères qui avaient poussé Lucius à s'enticher de Blackmun. Elle payait le prix de son avidité. Pour sa gloire, pour ses possessions, elle risquait de perdre son fils. Ses yeux s'inondèrent tandis que la culpabilité et le regret s'insinuaient sous forme de bile dans sa gorge.

L'horloge cliquetait sans discontinuer dans le coin. Severus était dans une autre pièce, appelant, criant, décrivant les garçons... Mais ce furent les rires étouffés et murmurés des deux détectives qui étaient appuyés contre le mur opposé qui attirèrent l'attention de Narcissa. Son regard, ciselé et intimidant, causa la fuite des deux jeunes hommes avec un sourire coupable. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où ils pouvaient rire librement.

Elle était affalée ici depuis le début de leur enquête, regrettant ses actions passées, Severus criant de frustration et les officiers rigolant discrètement à des bêtises inconséquentes. Et pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas rire ? Ce n'était pas leur maison, pas leur fils, ni leur culpabilité. Elle regrettait tellement ces tapis ensanglantés. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser partir Draco. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls si longtemps. Quelle mère était-elle ? Elle avait choisi les tapis aux enfants. Elle avait cédé à Draco au lieu de le protéger.

Son attention retourna au tapis, suivant un dessin compliqué encore et encore. Tout. Elle aurait tout fait, tout donné, pour voir Draco passer la porte d'entrée. En vie.

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient presque à la maison. Même s'ils étaient fatigués, affamés, complètement trempés et frigorifiés, ils étaient de très bonne humeur et blaguaient sur leur aventure. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la maison, les gyrophares des voitures de police en face de la maison de Draco les pétrifièrent.

Draco fut saisi de la peur soudaine et irrationnelle mais dévorante que sa mère était morte. « Maman ! » fit-il dans un souffle étranglé avant de s'élancer en courant. Harry le suivit, quelques pas en retrait.

« Maman ! » se plaignit Draco en s'approchant. Comment pouvait-il être parti sans la prévenir ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il irait dans cette stupide école ! Il ferait même semblant d'être heureux d'y aller ! Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère.

« Maman ! » cria-t-il, ses pieds escaladant le perron.

« MAMAN ! » hurla-t-il en déboulant dans la maison, suffoquant, les yeux frénétiques à la recherche de sa mère.

« DRACO ! » cria Narcissa en voyant le petit blond passer la porte d'entrée. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était là ! A la maison ! Elle lui sauta dessus, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. « Draco, Draco, Draco... » murmurait-elle encore et encore, en s'asseyant au sol et en le calant sur ses genoux. Severus apparu dans la pièce et le martela de question, tout comme les deux détectives. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Pour tout deux, la seule chose qui importait était la présence de l'autre, sain et sauf. En vie.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry, haletant suite à sa course avec Draco, était entré dans la maison. A la vue des Malefoy l'un contre l'autre au sol, de Severus les assommant de questions et des policiers, il pâlit et recula dans le fond de la pièce, se cachant dans un coin sombre et se murant dans le silence. Il n'aimait pas ces hurlements, ni ces pleurs. Il s'assit contre le mur, s'entoura de ses bras et attendit, observateur.

« Severus, occupe toi des policiers. » coupa Narcissa, pas encore convaincue que Draco était bien là.

Le concerné dit quelque chose qui fit reculer les détectives et cesser le mitraillage de questions.

Narcissa se décolla de Draco, notant pour la première fois qu'il était trempé et sale, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses écorchures aux bras. « Que s'est il passé, mon Dragon ? Comment vous êtes vous enfuis ? Il vous a fait du mal ? Est ce que cet homme vous a fait du mal ? »

« Quel homme ? » demanda Draco sans avoir complètement retrouvé ses esprits.

L'un des policiers s'avançant et s'accroupit avant que Severus ne puisse l'arrêter. « Draco, je suis l'Officier Phillips. Ta mère ne pouvant te trouver, elle nous a appelé à l'aide. »

Le visage de Draco se colora et il baissa les yeux, réalisant. « Oh. » dit-il.

L'officier sortit une photo de sa poche. « Est ce que cet homme vous a enlevé, toi et ton ami ? Est ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? Tu dois me le dire, Draco, c'est très important. Dis moi la vérité. »

Draco observa la photo. Il déglutit et secoua la tête. « Non monsieur. » murmura-t-il.

« Mais vous êtes blessés, trempés et sales. Que s'est il passé ? Où avez-vous été ? » s'énerva Narcissa en parcourant des mains les blessures de Draco, comme pour les lister. « C'est l'un de ses hommes de main qui a du faire le coup. » dit-elle au détective. « Il est blessé, vous pouvez le voir. » ajouta-t-elle sans laisser une chance à l'homme de répondre. Elle serra Draco plus près. « C'est bon. J'appelle l'agence demain. Je vends cette satanée maison et je déménage à Kilcrestly Estates. » Finalement, elle se tourna vers Draco. « Dis-nous, Draco, que s'est il passé ? Les détectives doivent tout savoir. »

« Euh... » fit Draco, rougissant encore plus. « On a pas été enlevés, Maman. Je te le promets. »

« Où étiez vous dans ce cas ? Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas dans le jardin de Harry ? »

« On a été au lac. » fit Draco dans un murmure.

Le silence qui suivit fut soudain et complet.

Narcissa se raidit. « Je vois. » dit-elle après un long moment.

L'officier Phillips se tourna et échangea un regard avec Severus. Il hocha la tête à la question informulée. « Bon, mes amis, affaire conclue. Je crois que nous pouvons nous en aller. » fit Phillips aux détectives encore présents. Il y eut un murmure général d'acceptation tandis qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, appelaient la centrale et ils commencèrent à quitter les lieux. « On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Je pense que les garçons sont juste partis jouer sans prévenir. » fit Phillips.

Severus approuva. « En effet. »

Phillips récupéra la photo. « J'ai ce que je voulais de Draco, mais, pendant que je suis là, j'aimerais parler à ce petit bonhomme dans le coin, là bas. Est-ce le vôtre ? »

La tête de Severus se tourna dans le coin où Harry se trouvait, la tête basse, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras enroulé autour de lui. Ses genoux étaient écorchés et sanguinolents. Il était couvert de saleté. Quand était-il entré ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? « Non. » murmura Severus. « C'est le petit des voisins. Malheureusement, ils sont partis pour deux jours et ils doivent rentrer ce soir. »

Phillips hocha la tête. « Bon. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui parler, en fait. Je suis heureux que les gamins soient là, sains et saufs. »

« Oui, oui. Nous le sommes tous. » fit Severus, remerciant les détectives de s'être déplacés.

Il retourna dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, pour voir que Harry avait quitté le coin et était maintenant à côté de Draco. Tous deux avaient la tête baissée, tandis que Narcissa faisait les cents pas.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête, vous enfuir comme cela ? » gronda Narcissa. Le choc s'était dissipé.

« Je suis désolé, Maman. » fit Draco, piteux. « Désolé Mme Malefoy. » marmonna Harry en observant Draco méchamment. Il était furieux contre son ami qui lui avait promis qu'ils avaient le droit.

« Désolé ne suffira pas ! » siffla Narcissa. « As-tu une seule idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète, Draco ? As-tu une seule idée ? » pleura-t-elle en tirant Draco et en le câlinant à nouveau. « Je suis vraiment déçue, Draco. »

Draco renifla. « Je suis désolé. » se plaignit-il. « Je voulais pas te faire peur. Je... Nous... Harry n'avait jamais été au lac. » Draco lança un petit regard à son ami avant de continuer. « Il voulait tellement y aller, il m'a supplié en fait, j'aurais jamais pu dire non. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Harry, encore plus furieux. Furieux qu'il puisse mentir à son sujet. « Il a agit comme tante Pétunia. » pensa-t-il.

Les yeux de Narcissa se fixèrent sur Harry. Elle était certaine que le brun n'y était pour rien. Et le regard empreint d'une froide colère qu'il lui lançait confirmait sa pensée. Elle ferait mieux de les garder séparés un moment.

« Bon » dit elle. « En haut, au bain, immédiatement. » dit-elle à Draco avec une claque sur les fesses. « Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la mort alors que tu viens de revenir en vie. Tu vas te laver, puis direct au lit. Et on verra ta punition demain. »

Draco hocha la tête tandis que des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'apprêta à partir, mais Narcissa le happa dans une étreinte forte, l'embrassant sur la tête. Elle murmurait à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait été inquiète. Elle le laissa finalement partir.

« Severus. » fit Narcissa. « Je peux te dire un mot ? »

Severus et Narcissa quittèrent la pièce, laissant Harry seul, la tête baissée, perdus entre la tristesse et la colère face à l'action de Draco qui avait ruiné une si belle journée. « Je veux que tu emmènes Draco demain. Je pense que c'est mieux. Ne discute pas, s'il te plait. » dit-elle, anticipant la discussion de Severus. Il hocha la tête avec réticence. Elle continua. « Aide le là haut. Il a de belles écorchures aux bras. Je lui ferais préparer ses affaires pour la semaine, et t'enverrai le reste par colis. » Severus approuva encore et monta les escaliers. Narcissa respira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas se transformer en une masse de sanglots, et elle était certaine que ça allait se produire si elle était avec son fils.

Harry, n'ayant aucune idée de comment agir pendant que les adultes discutaient, était resté planté là, le regard captivé par le tapis. Il espérait ne pas avoir laissé des empreintes de pieds avec ses chaussures trempées. Mais plus encore, cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à quel point il était en colère contre Draco. Vraiment, vraiment en colère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Pourquoi l'accuser, lui ? Harry était sûr que Mme Malefoy le croyait et qu'il allait avoir le droit à sa punition. Peut-être même que les adultes étaient en train d'en parler ! Allaient-ils le dire aux Dursley ? En sentant la main de Narcissa lui serrer l'épaule, il hoqueta et leva les yeux.

« Harry » souffla-t-elle. « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, puis on ira te laver, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça, craignant le pire.

Narcissa recommença à faire les cent pas. « Harry, tu ne vas plus pouvoir venir ici. »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand. Le pire était bien plus enviable que ça. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le dos tandis que son estomac se fit horriblement lourd. Tout ça à cause du lac ?

Narcissa continua sans remarquer la détresse du garçon. « Je suis sûr que Draco t'a dit qu'il partait en internat. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux loin de cette ville. »

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il. Mme Malefoy ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle marchait toujours, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à Harry. Il se sentit mal. Draco partait. A cause de lui ? Est-ce que il devait partir au plus vite à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? Une minute... Draco savait ? Il savait qu'il partait et ne lui en avait pas dit un mot. Depuis quand savait-il ? Depuis le début des vacances ? Le savait-il hier, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry ? Un sentiment de trahison et de vraie douleur vint se mêler à la colère. Harry se mit à bouillonner malgré le froid, les joues rouges et les mains fermées en petits poings.

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'auras pas le temps de lui dire au revoir demain. Mais tu peux très bien le faire ce soir. » continua Narcissa, ignorant toujours Harry.

« Non. » explosa Harry, aveuglé par la colère.

Narcissa se stoppa et observa Harry. Elle avait du mal comprendre. « Mais, Harry... »

« Non ! » murmura-t-il.

Narcissa soupira. Elle n'était pas en état de se disputer avec un préadolescent hystérique. Harry avait besoin d'un bain, de vêtements chauds et d'un bon repas. Il changerait certainement d'avis lorsqu'il ne ressemblerait plus à un chat de gouttière. « Allez, viens. On va prendre un bain et mettre des vêtements chauds. On jurerait que vous avez ramené la moitié du lac avec vous. »

Harry se sentait trompé. C'était de sa faute. Elle croyait Draco.

« On peut utiliser la baignoire d'en bas. Tu as de quoi te changer ? »

Harry secoua la tête pour faire non.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, alors. »

Harry hocha la tête, fixant encore le tapis. Il était confus et blessé. Plus que ça, il se sentait honteux que Mme Malefoy ait cru Draco. Il n'était peut-être pas vraiment son ami... Les amis ne font pas des choses pareilles...

« Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux et cligna. Mme Malefoy avait des serviettes, ce qui semblait être une trousse de premiers soins et des affaires de rechange. Quand était-elle partie ?

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Harry était horriblement pâle et désorienté. Cela expliquait peut-être sa réaction étrange à l'idée de dire au revoir. Inquiète de son état de choc, elle l'entoura de son bras et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Viens Harry. On va te laver, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête en se laissant faire. Il entendit Mme Malefoy faire couler le bain et sentit l'odeur de pomme de la mousse qu'elle avait ajoutée. Celle-ci calma un peu le garçon.

Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses lunettes et l'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puis on lui enleva ses baskets et ses chaussettes. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le tee-shirt que son cerveau se réveilla et lui fit comprendre en sursautant le pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Non ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant pour rabaisser son vêtement. A la vue de l'expression choquée de Narcissa, Harry tenta de se justifier. « Je... Je peux... Vous n'avez pas à m'aider. Je suis sûr que Draco à besoin de vous ! » explosa-t-il en tentant de la faire lâcher son tee-shirt. « Merci pour les serviettes et les vêtements. Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Ne soit pas stupide, Harry. Severus est avec Draco et moi je suis avec toi. Je peux dire sans me tromper que tu n'es pas en état d'être laissé seul. Tu risques de te faire mal et je veux te surveiller. Laisse moi t'enlever ce tee-shirt et te mettre au bain, d'accord ? » dit-elle en tentant encore de lui enlever son tee-shirt.

« Non, s'il vous plait... » fit Harry en essayant toujours d'empêcher Mme Malefoy de le déshabiller. Mais ce n'était d'aucune utilité. Il sentit son tee-shirt s'en aller. Pendant un instant, il eut l'idée folle qu'elle ne remarquerait rien. Mais en entendant son hoquet choqué, il ferma les yeux. Elle avait vu. Il savait qu'il devait avoir encore plusieurs blessures et ecchymoses visibles sur le haut du bras et le torse. Il était sûr qu'elle avait vu celles qui décoraient ses clavicules des deux côtés. Ce jour n'aurait pas pu être pire. Non seulement elle le voyait maintenant comme un petit morveux dont l'amitié avec son fils nécessitait qu'on l'envoyât en internat, loin de lui, mais en plus de cela elle savait désormais la teneur de ses punitions. Elle savait qu'il était aussi horrible qu'elle le croyait.

Il sentit sa main passer sur son épaule et explosa : « Je suis tombé ! » Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa avec insistance. Il dit encore « Je suis tombé. » désespéré qu'elle le crût, espérant qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il soit plus qu'un maladroit fauteur de troubles.

Narcissa retira sa main. Elle savait que ces blessures ne venaient pas d'une chute. Les yeux verts du garçon avaient brillé d'une étincelle qui s'éteignait peu à peu. Mais ce regard était la preuve qu'il mentait. Cela prouvait ce qu'elle avait longtemps suspecté. Le timing n'aurait jamais pu être pire.

« Je suis tombé. » dit Harry encore une fois, plus doucement.

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Elle avait une décision à prendre. Une dont elle ne connaîtrait toutes les conséquences que bien des années plus tard. Elle secoua la tête. Décision prise. Rien ne comptait plus que Draco en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas la force ni le courage de lui poser des questions sur ses blessures, ni de lui dire ce qu'elle suspectait depuis un moment. A cet instant, elle n'avait la force que de sauver un seul enfant et c'était Draco. Lorsqu'il serait au loin, se mentit-elle, elle se confronterait aux Dursley.

« Je suis tombé. » acheva Harry dans un murmure.

Sa voix la suppliait de le croire, mais ses yeux étincelaient toujours, trahissant sa pensée. Narcissa du détourner la tête lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. « Tu devrais faire attention. » dit-elle hâtivement avant de se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Pas de joie, pas de soulagement ni même de réconfort. Ils s'illuminèrent sous la force de toutes les trahisons qu'il avait vécu ce soir. Cette dernière était sans doute la pire. Puis, cela s'éteignit. Cette fois, ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Plus d'étincelle. Elle l'avait remarqué. Elle se convainquit qu'elle n'avait rien vu que de très normal, que les blessures de Harry n'étaient pas si graves, qu'on ne pouvait pas rationnellement voir des étincelles dans les yeux de quelqu'un et que, mis à part sa pâleur, tout cela pouvait parfaitement provenir d'une chute.

« Allez, au bain. » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait besoin de sortir de là. « Tu peux te laver seul ? »

Harry voulut demander pourquoi elle ne restait pas, mais il se tut. « Oui, m'dame. » dit-il doucement, l'observant. Elle avait l'air de vivre un intense combat intérieur. Puis elle s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Harry se laissa glisser dans l'eau, espérant un peu de plaisir. Elle l'avait cru. Cette idée le faisait frissonner. Il se sentait vide. Le robinet goutta, le son de la petite goutte d'eau s'écrasant dans le bain résonnait fortement dans la petite pièce. Il fixa la porte fermée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard.

Harry émergea de la salle de bain, lavé, séché et habillé de vêtements chauds. Il avait mis de la pommade sur quelques unes de ses plus vilaines écorchures et avait avec lui ses vêtements mouillés, prêts à être lavés. Mme Malefoy était dans la cuisine, observant à travers la fenêtre.

« Mme Malefoy ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna, comme si elle avait été secouée. « Les Dursley sont là. Je vais t'accompagner. » dit-elle avec de la rancœur dans la voix, oubliant de convaincre Harry de dire au revoir à Draco.

Harry déglutit. Finalement, elle avait l'air en colère. Il s'y attendait, alors il hocha la tête sans un mot de plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley, Narcissa se tourna. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Puis, comme dégoûtée, elle détourna les yeux vers un point un peu au dessus de lui, sur la gauche. Tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte, saluant Narcissa et ignorant Harry. Il n'y fit même pas attention. Son attention était dirigée vers Mme Malefoy. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose à Tante Pétunia, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas à quel point il avait été horrible : menant Draco dans les ennuis, le poussant dans le lac, y mêlant la police... Mais elle n'en dit pas un mot, bien qu'elle ne parvenait visiblement pas à le regarder. Alors, c'était fini ? Elle était prête à s'en débarrasser ? Peut-être ne l'avait elle pas cru, finalement, à propos de sa chute. Harry laissa tomber sa tête. Un désespoir intense, sanglant, l'envahit. Un qui, il le savait, il n'oublierait jamais.

« Pétunia. » commença Narcissa, comme pour annoncer quelque chose.

« Narcissa. » répondit l'autre, les sourcils arqués, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

Narcissa se lécha la lèvre et son attention retomba sur Harry. Pendant un instant, elle pensa à dire à Pétunia ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce qu'elle savait. « Je... Les garçons... Ils sont allés jouer au lac aujourd'hui. Harry a été un peu chahuté. Quelques blessures et ecchymoses... » dit-elle, le regard appuyé.

« Oui ? » demanda Pétunia, le visage neutre.

Narcissa déglutit. « Rien. Je... Voulais juste vous mettre au courant. » murmura-t-elle. Elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, se répéta-t-elle quand elle aurait plus de temps et plus d'inquiétudes au sujet de Draco.

« Merci de votre sollicitude. » dit Pétunia avec une petite voix en attrapant l'épaule de Harry et en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux, écoutant seulement ce que Mme Malefoy allait dire.

« Eh bien, je vais m'en aller. » dit Narcissa avant de se détourner en partir. Elle entendit la porte des Dursley claquer. Comme un couperet qui tombe. Ce claquement, elle aurait juré qu'il lui hurlait dessus, dans la nuit, avant de s'évanouir dans son propre écho.

* * *

Harry apparut entre les myricas de la haie qui séparait le jardin des Dursley de celui de Draco. Il était tôt, la pâle lumière du soleil de cette journée d'Août donnait au paysage une lueur de pâle violet et de bleu glacé. Il avait une pelle à la main et avait laissé les autres outils de jardinage derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard à la maison des Dursley. Il était sûr qu'ils dormaient toujours, mais il avait préparé un mensonge où il se levait tôt pour prendre de l'avance sur ses tâches. Il était resté ici depuis plus d'une demi-heure, désormais. Il était sûr que Draco n'était pas encore parti. Les voitures des deux adultes de la maison Malefoy étaient encore là.

Pourquoi sentait-il le besoin d'être ici, dans cette position ridicule, à moitié accroupie avec une pelle à la main pour espionner ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait mal à la tête tant la confusion était présente depuis la veille. Il était en colère contre Draco. Il avait mal. Il était désespéré de tous les mensonges et désillusions qu'il subissait.

Mais Draco allait lui manquer.

Quitte à une petite séance de voyeurisme, il voulait le voir partir. Peut-être allait-il le voir ici, peut-être allait-il courir vers lui pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Peut-être dirait-il à sa mère qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Peut-être que Mme Malefoy le câlinerait, comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec Draco. Bon sang, il en avait tellement besoin. Mais non. Harry se refusait à s'imaginer toutes ces possibilités.

Le claquement familier de la porte des Malefoy ramena Harry dans le présent. Il s'approcha autant qu'il le pu, son visage fourré dans les buissons. Draco avait l'air endormi tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le siège arrière de la voiture. Les adultes disaient quelque chose – Harry ne parvenait pas à entendre de quoi il s'agissait. Les valisent furent chargées dans le coffre avant que Mme Malefoy n'attire Draco dans une forte étreinte, l'embrassant ensuite sur la tête et lui murmurant à l'oreille. Elle le laissa finalement partir et l'installa sur le siège arrière. Draco eut clairement un regard vers la maison des Dursley. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et tandis qu'il rassemblait assez de courage pour sortir de sa cachette, montrer qu'il était là, la porte de la voiture claqua. Harry faillit se mettre à courir vers Draco. Peut-être pouvait-il rouvrir la porte. Dire au revoir - oh, il voulait tellement lui dire au revoir ! Mais le temps qu'il prenne sa décision finale, il était déjà trop tard. La voiture démarra et disparut au loin.

Narcissa et Harry observèrent, chacun de leur côté, le véhicule emmener Draco et Severus Rogue loin de Magnolia Crescent. Tout deux étaient pensifs et tristes. Mais là où l'un d'entre eux voyait la porte d'une vie meilleure s'ouvrir, l'autre la vit se refermer. Claquement. Cette porte, elle qui était ouverte depuis trois ans... Définitivement fermée, cette fois.

* * *

C'est l'horrible fin de ce long chapitre, et c'est ainsi que se terminent l'amitié enfantine et innocente entre nos rois bohémiens. Et je vous donne ici un indice, à ceux qui pourront s'en souvenir : cette amitié renaîtra dans un chapitre nommé très justement : "Le Retour des Rois Bohémiens". Je vous laisse donc l'attendre impatiemment.

Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent ou qui vont me laisser une review : c'est toujours très apprécié et ardemment désiré par votre serviteur. Et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent à la fois dans la clandestinité et dans ce travail pas facile. Je vous adore les loupiaux !

Joyeux Noël !

Bises,  
Vince.


	10. Le Retour du Prodige

Hello !

Nous voici Samedi, et le chapitre pair que vous avez sans doute attendu impatiemment du Garçon de Draco. C'est beau.

Ce chapitre 10 se déroule quatre ans après le dernier. Et vous allez le découvrir, mais l'adolescence recèle de redémarrage de zéro, de vulgarités et d'une nouvelle manière de penser et d'agir de nos héros. Dans ce chapitre ainsi, les retrouvailles, certes, mais uniquement dans le premier sens du terme. Les retrouvailles, les vraies, elles viendront plus tard.

Cette histoire est une traduction d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy.**

Bienvenue dans la seconde partie du rêve.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le Retour du Prodige**

Draco Malefoy ne remerciait que deux choses à cet instant : l'aspirine et les lunettes de soleil. Il avait une terrible gueule de bois et devait voir sa mère d'ici dix minutes. Pas une bonne idée, pensa-t-il avant d'aller vers la salle du tapis roulant où l'on récupérait ses bagages. Il observa ses compagnons voyageurs, pouvant immédiatement dire quelle avait été leur classe durant le voyage rien qu'à voir leurs vêtements et la richesse toute relative de leurs bagages. A quinze ans, il transpirait cette aristocratie impotente propre au jeune étudiant d'internat privé réservé à l'élite. Il retira une poussière invisible de son pull en cachemire tandis qu'il regardait sa montre vintage pour la troisième fois. C'était celle de son grand-père, ou de son grand-oncle, un truc dans le genre. Draco s'en moquait – il savait juste qu'elle était classe, rare et très chère.

Une voix électriquement amplifiée et grave, qui englobait tous les voyageurs, poussa son mal de tête à son apogée. Il se plaignit un peu et serra sa prise sur sa valise en cuir gravée. Il sourit – bien qu'un peu grincheux – aux souvenirs de la nuit passée. C'était la fin de l'année à Wolsford et lui et ses amis avaient organisé une formidable fête comme le voulait la tradition. Ils avaient bien entendu été aidés par le fait que les parents de Blaise possède un chalet, juste à côté de Wolsford, et par le fait que les Troisièmes avaient quelques privilèges les autorisant à sortir du campus. Autrement, le taux d'alcool aurait été nettement plus bas. Mais encore mieux fût l'absence de son parrain, parti pendant trois semaines donner une conférence en Argentine sur la botanique. Ainsi, personne n'était là pour s'assurer qu'il se comportant bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si cela le stoppait, d'habitude... Mais il n'avait pas à faire attention.

Draco soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Cela avait été une superbe soirée. Il sourit à la mémoire de Ron draguant ouvertement Hermione Granger. C'était évident en fait, la manière dont il se comportait et rougissait quand elle était dans les parages. Bien-sûr, personne n'était aussi joli que Lavande Brown, les lèvres parfaites, un parfum qui vous faisait baver, une poitrine trop grosse pour une si jeune fille et un rire à faire pleurer une hyène. Draco haussa les épaules. Les filles comme ça le dégouttait du sexe.

Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé Jordan Richcourt. Autrement, il serait toujours un puceau niais se demandant comment tout cela marchait. Pimpante et athlétique, des cheveux noirs bouclés et une petite poitrine, Jordan était très directe, confiante et pas intéressée par les potins sans importance. Un chat sauvage au lit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être chauffée et ne s'empêtrait jamais dans des bêtises sentimentales ou des déclarations larmoyantes comme toutes les Lavande Brown du monde. Jordan avait été la parfaite amie à baiser lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Dommage qu'elle ait à quitter Collenton - l'école jumelle à Wolsford mais exclusivement féminine, elle - pour un internat privé en Suisse. Il y avait tellement peu de filles comme elle. Draco voyait venir le désert dans sa vie sexuelle gros comme une maison.

Il observa sa montre encore une fois. Presque l'heure. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à vouloir revenir pour cet été. Non, c'était faux en fait. Sa mère lui manquait. Il ne l'avait vue que pendant les journées portes ouvertes et pendant leurs voyages à l'étranger pendant les vacances, mais il n'était jamais revenu à la maison. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique, souriant en voyant un petit gamin haut comme trois pommes qui tapait du pied en demandant quelque chose à sa mère. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur un jeune homme assez séduisant qui était appuyé contre un mur. Son pull était parfaitement assorti à ses yeux et donnait l'impression que sa peau brillait. L'homme vit le regard de Draco et sourit. Le blond sourit en retour, combattant la nécessité qui l'habitait de devoir aller lui dire à quel point son pull était parfait. On devinait qu'il avait été fait sur mesure. Il pensa à aller demander à l'homme qui était son tailleur, mais il partit après avoir retiré son bagage du tapis roulant. Draco l'observa s'en aller, se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un tailleur exquis à ce point.

Les haut-parleurs attirèrent son attention à nouveau. Il soupira et baisse la yeux sur sa propre collection de bagages assorties. Tandis que l'heure de l'arrivée de sa mère approchait, il souhaitait pouvoir la retrouver dans un lieu moins bondé. Il savait qu'elle allait lui faire une scène, lui sautant dessus, l'appelant « mon petit Dragon ». Il haussa les épaules et traîna un peu ses pieds sur le sol, dessinant des petites formes, avant de se rappeler qui il était. Il observa autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne qu'il ne connaissait ne l'avait vu dans un pareil moment de relâchement.

« Tu es là ! Mon petit dragon ! » couina Narcissa en serrant Draco dans ses bras en une étreinte forte.

Un peu surpris malgré tout, le jeune homme essaya de se séparer d'elle. « Maman, s'te plait. » fit son fils en jetant des regards affolés un peu partout.

« Oh, arrête. » fit Narcissa, refusant de le laisser. « Ça fait des mois que je t'ai vu ! Regard toi ! » dit elle en le desserrant et en l'observant de haut en bas. « Tu as tellement grandi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Draco roula des yeux et soupira. « Maman, je t'en prie. » murmura-t-il encore, rougissant un peu. C'était très visible sur sa peau pâle.

« Oh, bon. Allez, à la maison. » fit Narcissa avec un rire.

« Cool. » dit Draco, admirant leur nouvelle maison. Enfin, pas si nouvelle, mais c'était la première fois que Draco la voyait. Sa mère avait déménagé de Magnolia Crescent juste après qu'il soit parti pour Wolsford. Il n'avait jamais compris cette soudaine envie de bouger. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire d'homme kidnappant des enfants, mais cela n'expliquait pas le déménagement, ni pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Wolsford juste après... La fois au lac.

Bon sang.

La fois au lac.

Il sentit comme un couteau plongé dans ses tripes. Il n'avait jamais repensé au lac. Seigneur, sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Ta chambre est à l'étage, à gauche. Je sais que tu viens de rentrer, Draco, mais il y a plein de cartons remplis de vieux trucs. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. J'espérais que tu puisses décider. »

Draco soupira. Il voulait se reposer, pas trier des vieux trucs dont il n'aurait aucun souvenir. « Ça peut pas attendre, m'man ? »

« Si. » dit Narcissa avec un sourire. « Mais tu devras dormir sur le sol jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait. »

L'adolescent roula des yeux et marmonna dans sa barbe en montant les escaliers lourdement.

Sa chambre était sympa, quoique un peu aseptisée. Il y avait deux cartons pleins à craquer sur son lit. Il pensa les bouger, mais il préférait faire le travail maintenant.

« Ok. » se dit-il. « Trier des trucs sans valeur dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Je suis impatient. » Il attrapa la première boite. Comme il l'avait suspecté, c'était rempli de vieilles choses. Des jouets qu'il ne voulait plus, des livres qu'il n'avait pas lus, des dessins et des vieilles notes de cours. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la première et plongea dans la seconde. Le même genre de trucs. Soupirant, irrité, il bougea l'une des boites. Elle tomba au sol, renversant son contenu.

« Putain de merde ! » marmonna-t-il, son mal de tête le faisant sévèrement souffrir. Sa patience commençait à faiblir.

Il se pencha et commença à ramasser tout le fatras quand il s'arrêta. Sous une pile de vieux papiers, se trouvait une petite boite familière. Une soupière en étain dorée dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler. Pourtant, ses secrets et ses trésors étaient toujours intacts. Draco récupéra la boite et s'assit sur son lit. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. D'abord le lac et maintenant ça. Draco leva les yeux au plafond, marmonnant des injures à l'encontre de Dieu, la destinée et le hasard.

Soupirant, il reposa ses yeux sur le coffre aux trésors. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans, mais cela fit déferler un torrent de doux souvenirs enfouis il y a un moment. Ses doigts passèrent sur une vieille photo de deux garçons riant, victorieux. Draco, le plus grand, avait ses bras entourés autour du plus petit, du plus débraillé. Protecteur. Les souvenirs remontaient : des jours entiers à jouer, des chasses aux trésors, des petits-déjeuners composés de pancakes aux chocolat. Le sourire timide de Harry.

Harry.

Ses petites bizarreries et ses cheveux noirs en pétard. Il se souvenait de ses yeux si verts et brillants qui étaient si différents de tous les autres qu'il avait vus. Pas tant pour leur couleur, mais surtout pour leur expressivité. Et cette étincelle qui semblait en permanence y briller.

Sous la photo se trouvait le vrai trésor. Une petite pierre grise, polie par le temps, était entourée des pyrites, azurites et quartz qui composaient son cadeau d'anniversaire. Draco agrippa la petite pierre et ferma les yeux. Il avait pensé à Harry si souvent pendant sa première année. Bon, en vérité, la plupart de ces pensées avaient d'abord été plutôt méchantes. Mais il avait dépassé sa douleur et avait écrit des petites lettres un peu stupides à Harry ; toutes étaient restées sans réponse. Finalement, ses nouveaux amis et ses nouvelles expériences l'avaient fait oublier Harry Potter. Il était incroyable que, en cet instant, des années plus tard, il soit toujours douloureux que son meilleur ami de l'époque ne lui ait pas dit au revoir.

Draco soupira et reposa la pierre. « Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. » dit-il en replaçant le trésor dans le carton et s'affalant sur son lit.

* * *

« Draco, fait quelque chose avec ces boites ! Ton parrain arrive dans deux jours et je ne le ferai pas sauter par dessus les cartons que tu as mis dans la chambre d'amis pour ne pas t'en occuper. »

Draco roula des yeux et soupira. « Oui, Maman. » dit-il en mangeant ses œufs brouillés.

« Quand as-tu commencé à aimer les œufs brouillés ? » demanda Narcissa en tournant le dos à Draco pour s'occuper de son omelette.

« A Wolsford. » fit Draco entre deux bouchées. « Ils n'ont pas de pancakes au chocolat. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Cela explique tout... » Elle se retourna, la spatule toujours à la main. « Tu préfères des pancakes au chocolat ? Je peux encore en faire. »

Draco plissa le nez. « C'est pour les gamins. » dit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

Narcissa soupira et retourna à son omelette. La cuisson terminée, elle s'assit à table en ouvrant le journal. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en feuilletant les pages sur la société.

Draco était là depuis seulement une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps, ils avaient fait du shopping, visité les parents de Pansy et Michael Parkinson et étaient allé en week-end à Bath. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire quelque chose de plus pour l'instant...

« On ne peut pas rester ici ? Je trierais les cartons et tu pourrais... Tu sais... Faire ce que tu fais toute la journée. »

Le journal se referma sèchement. « Sois respectueux ! » gronda Narcissa, les yeux ténébreux.

Draco rougit en baissant la tête. « Désolé m'man. » marmonna-t-il, mortifié de voir que sa mère pouvait toujours lui faire cet effet là.

« C'est mieux. » dit elle en ouvrant à nouveau le journal. « Maintenant, comme je disais avant que le petit Lord Malefoy ne fasse l'étalage de son savoir, trie tes affaires et puis tu viendras avec moi cet après-midi faire les courses. Il faut que j'achète quelques petites choses avant que Severus n'arrive. »

Draco roula les yeux, heureux que sa mère ne le voie pas. Encore du shopping. Super. « Ouais, ok. » marmonna-t-il en se levant. Il rangea ses affaires avant de grimper lourdement les escaliers.

Le garçon rabattit ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Il avait fini son travail de tri. Il avait jeté la plupart du contenu des boites et le reste était empaqueté dans une plus petite boite. « Toi, c'est dans le grenier. » murmura-t-il en se levant, sa boite à la main. Mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait rien fait de la petite soupière en métal sur le sol. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la jeter. Mais il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir non plus. Il l'observa, avança d'avant en arrière tandis que ses choix se faisaient et se défaisaient. Finalement, il passa au dessus et monta au grenier.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard. La boite était évidemment toujours là. Mais Draco en fut un peu surpris malgré tout. Comme s'il avait espéré qu'elle disparaisse et le libère ainsi de la responsabilité du choix qu'il avait à faire.

« C'est ridicule. » murmura-t-il à lui même avant de prendre la boite et s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. « C'est quoi le problème, sérieux ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il ouvrit la boite et toucha son contenu des doigts. Il s'attarda sur la pierre grise. Draco eut un soudain désir brûlant de savoir ce qu'était devenu Harry. Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il n'avait jamais répondu. Il devait avoir trouvé d'autres amis, se dit-il.

Il tourna et retourna la pierre dans ses mains en se posant des questions sur les attitudes les plus étranges de Harry. Avait-il toujours peur des fenêtres ? Était-il plus grand ? Tombait-il toujours malade ? Adorait-il toujours autant les plantes ? Étudiait-il toujours le latin ? Avait-il un nouveau meilleur ami ? Il posa la pierre au sol un moment, traçant ses contours avec un doigt. De toutes les choses étranges dont il aurait aimé avoir les réponses, celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur en cet instant était : pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas dit au revoir ? Récupérant la pierre, Draco dévala les escaliers.

« Maman, tu sais ce qu'est devenu Harry ? »

Narcissa se raidit. « Qui, mon chéri ? »

L'adolescent soupira. « Harry ? Harry Potter ? Le petit bonhomme qui a vécu avec nous pendant trois ans ? »

Narcissa fixa le journal sans le lire. « Oui, bien sûr. Harry. Non, mon dragon. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. J'étais dans les cartons comme tu m'as demandé. J'ai trouvé des vieux trucs. Ça m'a fait penser, tu sais... »

« Hmm. » fit Narcissa.

Le silence passa. Narcissa semblait mal à l'aise pour une raison que Draco ne connaissait pas. « Tu penses qu'il vit toujours à Magnolia Crescent ? » demanda Draco, espérant faire repartir la conversation.

Narcissa baissa son journal et bougea sur son siège. « Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! » dit-elle, étonnamment dure.

« J'aimerais savoir. Tu m'y emmènes ? C'est sur ta route pour faire les courses. »

Narcissa soupira. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que. » répondit-elle, secouant son journal une fois de plus.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » claqua Draco.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de replier son journal et de le déposer sur la table. « C'est très malpoli de se pointer chez les gens sans être invité. » reprit-elle.

« Je veux tenter le coup. » dit le jeune homme, de plus en plus résolu à voir Harry malgré le comportement bizarre de sa mère.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler. » fit Narcissa, neutre.

Draco y réfléchit un moment puis faillit rire. Il n'avait jamais su le numéro de téléphone de Harry. « On y va. S'il n'est pas là, je viendrais faire les courses avec toi. Je pourrais toujours revenir un autre jour. »

Réalisant que Draco n'allait pas abandonner l'idée, Narcissa céda. Après tout, elle n'aurait rien contre un peu de réconfort en sachant que Harry allait bien. « Eh bien, je vais donc chercher mes clés. » dit-elle, refusant toujours de regarder son fils.

Le trajet fut calme. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Harry et Draco sortit de la voiture. « S'il n'est pas là, je reviendrai. Si te je fais signe, va faire tes courses. Et fais sonner mon portable quand tu reviens. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, un sourire tendu sur son visage.

Draco jeta un regard circulaire à l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Rien n'avait changé. Leurs deux maisons mitoyennes, la haie de myricas... Tout était comme il l'avait laissé ce jour là, il y a quatre ans.

Il tapa à la porte de Harry, et attendit quelques secondes. Il y eut un petit bruit à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne frappe encore et juste au moment où il allait frapper une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit. Il observa cette tête débraillée de cheveux noirs sauvages et sourit malgré lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda la tête avant d'observer son interlocuteur.

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit face aux yeux au beurre noir et au visage martyrisé. Il y avait un bleu disparaissant sur sa joue, et sa lèvre inférieure avait été coupée récemment. Un ancien sentiment de protection lui parcourut les veines. « Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lâcha Draco sans réfléchir.

Les yeux bouffis s'ouvrirent largement avec peur et incrédulité sur le pâle et aristocratique blond devant lui. Harry hoqueta en réalisant qui se tenait là. Pourquoi Draco Malefoy se tenait-il sur son perron ? Qu'est ce qu'il pensait foutre là ? Aujourd'hui, par dessus tout ! Des années de colère étouffée et de douleur contenue le hérissèrent, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Cela rendait la blessure que Draco avait bien évidemment remarqué encore plus visible. Et la honte se mêlant à ce cocktail explosif, due au fait que Draco le voyait dans cet état, fit exploser Harry. Pourquoi, bordel de merde, devait-il faire attention à la manière dont Draco le voyait alors qu'il s'en foutait pour tous les autres ? Et puis il l'avait trahi et était parti sans un mot, sans se bouger le cul pour lui écrire la moindre petite lettre en quatre ans !

Harry baissa les yeux et trembla tandis qu'il essayait de contenir ses émotions. Il sentit la façade qu'il avait crée il y a des années se remettre en place. Il leva les yeux avec une expression suffisante. « Alors... » fit sa langue acide. « Draco Malefoy... Le fils prodige est revenu ! »

Draco resta planté là, la bouche grande ouverte, observant son ami d'enfance se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Ses habits étaient comme il s'en souvenait, trop grands et mal assortis, mais les coupures, les ecchymoses, l'état général de... Colère dans lequel il se trouvait... Il n'était pas le Harry dont il se souvenait. Il pouvait le voir dans la peau colorée de blessures et de rage de son ancien ami, la manière dont ses yeux verts bouteille étincelaient de défiance et à la manière défensive dont se tenait son corps. Les lèvres trop rouges de Harry se plissèrent tandis qu'il le détaillait. Bien qu'elles soient complètement fermées, elles étaient magnifiques. Il se demanda si cela avait toujours été le cas, où si c'était à cause de la coupure. Une sensation peu familière lui parcourut l'échine il la rejeta d'irritation et de malaise.

Mal à l'aise avec Draco le dévisageant, Harry le coupa. « Bon sang, Draco. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu veux quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que t'es-il arrivé ? » répéta Draco, comme bloqué depuis le moment où la porte s'était ouverte. Suivant un instinct étrange, il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Harry.

Harry recula et siffla : « Ne me touches pas. »

« Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé. » ordonna Draco, retombant dans le rôle protecteur qu'il avait senti dès la première fois où il avait vu Harry.

Harry l'observa, le regard dur. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire ironique. « Je suis tombé » dit-il, se remémorant avoir dit ses mots à une autre aristocrate blonde. « Maintenant, si tu as fini d'être ébahi, tu peux t'en aller, bordel ! » Harry commença à fermer la porte.

« Attends ! » dit Draco, reprenant ses esprits. « Je voulais te parler. Savoir comment tu allais. Je viens de rentrer ! Il y a une semaine, je veux dire. »

Harry renifla. Il détailla Draco des yeux. « Et tu voulais me voir ? Comme c'est généreux. »

Draco ne savait pas d'où venait ce petit... hooligan sarcastique. Où était Harry ? Où était passé son petit lion ébouriffé ? Il fit partir sa mère d'un signe de la main en plaidant auprès de Harry. « S'te plait. Je... Je veux juste te parler. Rattraper un peu le temps perdu, hein ? »

Harry l'observa un instant, jeta un œil à l'extérieur nerveusement, puis il soupira, roulant des yeux. Il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour que Draco se glisse à l'intérieur.

Draco suivit Harry dans la cuisine. Le brun s'appuya contre l'évier, les bras croisés et son corps courbé, comme pour se protéger. Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'asseoir. Il s'appuya finalement contre le mur, en essayant de savoir quoi faire de ses bras, ses jambes... Il ne se souvenait pas une fois où il avait été aussi mal à l'aise. Tout était calme.

« Tu as grandi. » dit Draco, espérant détendre l'atmosphère de la petite maison. Sa voix sembla trop forte et suraiguë.

« J'ai quatorze ans. »

« Ouais. » dit Draco. Il se trémoussa dans son pull. Puis observa sa montre, avant de fixer ses chaussures. « Donc, euh... Comment ça a été ? »

« Parfaitement bien. » ironisa Harry.

Draco chercha quelque chose à dire. « Tu es toujours à Bennigton-Bright ? »

Harry serra un peu ses bras croisés. « Non. Je vais à l'école privée en bas de la rue. Plus proche, et tout. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il observa la cuisine. Tout était bien en ordre et resplendissant. Il y avait des photos sur le frigo. Aucune avec Harry, nota-t-il. « Maman te dit bonjour. » dit Draco en continuant à promener son regard dans la cuisine.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Harry, avec quelque chose de mauvais dans la voix.

Draco était décontenancé. « Elle se demande comment tu vas. »

« Oh vraiment ? Dis lui d'aller se fai... » Harry s'interrompit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. « J'ai rien dit. J'ai rien dit. » marmonna-t-il.

Les choses étaient de plus en plus étranges à chaque seconde, pensa Draco. Il sortit son dernier atout.

« Tu sais, j'étais en train de fouiller dans des vieux cartons. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai retrouvé ! »

Harry l'observa, déprimé. Il ne donna pas signe d'être intéressé par ce que Draco allait dire.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, décidant de ne pas continuer le conte de sa découverte. Harry semblait avoir perdu son amour pour les histoires de Draco et ses talents de conteur. Au lieu de cela, il sortit la pierre de sa poche et la posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il observa Harry la regarder. « Et alors ? »

Comprenant mal, Draco commença à expliquer. « C'est la petite pierre... »

« Je sais ce que c'est. » coupa Harry.

« Oh. » fit Draco, se sentant comme s'il venait de se joindre à une conversation déjà commencée et dont il ne pouvait comprendre le sujet.

« Tu te souviens de toutes ces chasses au trésor qu'on a fait ? Je peine à croire le nombre de trous qu'on a creusé. » dit-il, tentant un baroud d'honneur dans la conversation.

Harry, cependant, n'avait pas l'esprit ouvert aux vieux souvenirs. « Draco. » dit-il avec un soupir. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Vraiment ? C'est ce dont tu veux parler ? Je veux dire, ça fait quoi, quatre ans ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler pendant ce temps, alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit. « Mais c'est toi qui ne t'es pas bougé le cul pour dire au revoir ! Tu n'as même pas répondu à toutes mes lettres ! » cracha-t-il, le visage transpirant l'indignation. Il fit un pas en avant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé d'un coup, comme ça.

Harry renifla encore. « Au revoir ? Tu voulais que je te dise au revoir ? Tu venais de me trahir, putain, espèce de connard sans valeur ! Et quelles lettres ? Je n'ai jamais eu une seule lettre de toi. »

Les mains de Draco devinrent des poings. « C'est un mensonge ! » grogna-t-il, passant à côté de l'épisode du lac en faisant à nouveau un pas en avant. Il se pencha.

Harry sauta du comptoir sur lequel il reposait. Il traversa la cuisine, ses mains devenant des poings tandis qu'il s'approchait aussi près qu'il l'osait de Draco. « Ne viens pas me dire que je suis un menteur, espèce de salaud pathétique ! C'est toi le menteur ! » cracha-t-il. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » claqua-t-il en se positionnant, près à attaquer tout comme à battre en retraite. « Je ne pense pas que les gens comme moi conviennent aux standards des Malefoy. » cria Harry en regardant exagérément Draco de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant sur son pull de marque.

« Je voulais juste te parler, espèce de sale petit enfoiré ! » cria Draco en baissant les yeux sur Harry, un flot de colère froide lui coulant dans les veines. Pourquoi Harry provoquait-il cela ? Il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Personne n'avait ce pouvoir sur lui, excepté Harry Potter. Il recula d'un pas et desserra ses poings. L'apogée de sa colère passait. Il se reposa contre le mur, laissant ses bras pendre de côté.

Harry observa son vis-à-vis précautionneusement. Le voyant agir paisiblement, il alla se reposer contre le comptoir lui aussi, s'entourant de ses bras.

Draco était haletant. Il observait Harry, mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux au loin.

« Je suppose que je suis en effet un peu sale. » marmonna Harry avec un rire ténébreux tandis que la colère de dissipait. Il fixa Draco dans les yeux, de son regard vert étincelant. Il disait tellement de choses, mais rien que Draco ne comprit. Cela faisait trop longtemps...

Le blond dû détourner les yeux. L'intensité du regard était trop forte. Il entendit Harry soupirer quelques moments plus tard.

« Draco, écoutes. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, laissons derrière nous le passé et retournons chacun à notre vie, ok ? Si tu es... Je veux dire, si tu penses que je t'en veux ou quoi que ce soit : ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu avais onze ans, tu étais confus et... Bref. Tu avais onze ans. J'avais onze ans. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. » lâcha Draco, subissant un retour de ses émotions étranges.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi serais-tu là autrement ? » railla Harry.

Draco refusait d'être tourmenté par Harry. Il déglutit et respira profondément, essayant de se débarrasser des émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne pouvait donc pas contrôler. Il était temps de tout déballer. « J'ai retrouvé la petite pierre. Cela m'a fait penser à toi. Je… Je voulais juste savoir où tu étais, je suppose. Tu sais, cela fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu et tout, j'en suis conscient. Mais tu sais, Harry, tu étais mon meilleur ami il y a un temps. Je pensais ce que je disais sur le ponton ce jour là. Pour toujours... »

Harry l'observa. Il l'observa vraiment. Et il fit un pas en avant. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un geste nerveux, nota Draco. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose. Juste à ce moment là, le portable de Draco sonna, surprenant les deux garçons.

« C'est ma mère. » dit Draco en vérifiant son portable. « Elle attend dehors. Je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. » dit-il en ouvrant le téléphone, faisant taire sa sonnerie.

Harry renifla et secoua la tête. « Non, non. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu m'as vu. Je suis en vie. J'ai grandi et tout ça. C'est l'heure de se quitter. »

Draco abandonna. « Oh. Oui. Ok. » dit-il. Il se tourna pour partir quand Harry lui tapota l'épaule. Il tenait la pierre. Draco ne savait pas ce qui le posséda, mais il sentit un besoin soudain de toucher Harry. Il attrapa sa main et la ferma contre la pierre. Même lorsque Harry se mit à siffler et essaya de se libérer, il le maintint. « Garde là, toi. » dit-il.

Harry se libéra finalement, se débrouillant pour laisser la pierre à Draco. « C'est juste une pierre, Draco. Une stupide pierre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, que j'ai trouvée un été. Elle n'a rien de spécial. Elle n'a jamais rien eu de spécial. »

Les mots de Harry le piquèrent. Que s'était-il passé en quatre ans ? Oui, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes, mais Draco avait réussi à passer dessus. Pourquoi pas lui ? C'était le passé. Cela ne pouvait pas encore agir sur Harry, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Même lorsqu'il fut sorti de la maison, les mots sonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

« A plus. » avait-il dit avant de fermer la porte sans cérémonie, laissant Draco sur le porche, seul. Le blond observa la pierre, toujours dans sa main. Peut-être... Peut-être que Harry ne parlait pas que de la pierre quand il disait ça...

Le brun prit un inspiration difficile lorsqu'il fût sûr que Draco était parti. De toutes les choses que Harry avait espéré, le retour de Draco Malefoy qui était magnifique, et riche, et... Magnifique et qu'il avait trouvé sur son porche n'en était pas une. Et, bien sûr, lui avait l'air d'un voyou des rues, débraillés. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux. Son visage. Harry ne crut pas un instant que Draco avait bien écrit des lettres. Il y croyait aussi peu qu'il avait cru au fait que, un beau jour, Draco viendrait pointer son nez ici, d'un coup, souhaitant renouer leur ancienne amitié. Harry ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'était venu faire le blond ici, faisant reparaître d'anciens souvenirs, tirant des trésors oubliés de ses poches. Harry avait eu un mal de chien à garder son masque.

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se convaincre qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à Draco Malefoy tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux avec ses poings. Il lâcha une plainte. Il avait oublié ses yeux... Il les toucha encore, volontairement, refusant de se mordre la lèvre de douleur. Au moins, il était toujours aussi convaincant dans ses mensonges qu'avant. Vernon en était venu aux mains il y a une semaine, mais Harry lui avait donné un avant-goût de ce dont il était capable maintenant qu'il en avait le courage et la force : il lui avait envoyé un coup de pied retourné en pleine poire. Son oncle avait lourdement atterrit au sol, gémissant comme un bébé. Il avait évité Harry depuis ce jour. Harry sourit en se demandant combien de temps allait durer son sursis.

Oncle Vernon ne retenait plus ses coups depuis longtemps. Surtout maintenant que Harry était plus grand et dans une école privée si peuplée que personne ne le reconnaissait. Les professeurs de Bennington-Bright avaient commencé à poser des questions. Pourquoi Harry ne connaissait aucun spécialiste ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas de médicaments spéciaux et bien d'autres choses. Avant que Miss Poppy n'ait eu à demander une visite complète chez un spécialiste, il avait été retiré de l'école et mis dans cette institution privée locale. Il se moquait de la santé de leurs élèves là-bas et ne posaient pas de question si Harry se montrait avec une coupure ou une ecchymose.

Vernon avait sorti le grand jeu lors du premier jour d'école auprès de son nouveau professeur principal. Racontant à quel point Harry était souvent victime de gangs composés de brutes épaisses, qu'il refusait de se protéger en écoutant les conseils de son oncle, à quel point c'était un garçon malpoli et en pleine crise, à quel point il avait besoin d'être surveillé à l'école. Vernon avait même avancé le fait que Harry était le « petit monstre à la langue trop pendue » qu'il était à cause de ses maladies d'antan. C'était une excuse valable et tout autant acceptable. Comme toujours, l'adolescent était rentré dans son jeu et après un avertissement à Harry, son dossier fut marqué d'un sceau ministériel, comme il se devait, destiné à n'être plus jamais ouvert. C'était il y a deux ans.

En dépit de tout, Harry avait toujours des notes quasiment parfaites. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait. Il ne parlait à personne, s'épargnant ainsi de coûteux mensonges. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait également.  
Le brun passa ses doigts sur sa joue encore une fois. Il se considérait chanceux. Ce n'était pas souvent que Vernon osait aller au delà du tirage d'oreille, de la baffe ou de la maltraitance générale. Mais il se demandait comment tout cela allait-il tourner, maintenant qu'il osait frapper en retour lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il sourit, mauvais, au souvenir de Vernon étalé au sol comme une baleine échouée.

L'horloge indiqua six heures. Harry sourit vraiment cette fois. Il avait la maison à lui pour le week-end, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait disposer de son temps libre comme il l'entendait. Il se dirigea dans le jardin derrière quelques arbres, dans ce qui était un petit bosquet. Pétunia ne dépassait jamais la limite des arbres dans le jardin et les Durlsey partirent assez souvent ce printemps, pour qu'il eût le temps de confectionner un petit Eden sans soucis.

Il s'était découvert une passion fascinante envers les plantes nocturnes. Mr Wells, le propriétaire de la pépinière locale et son employeur de l'été l'avait autorisé à commander quelques petites choses pour lui qu'il avait cultivé et dont il s'était occupé pendant les dix dernières semaines. Ce fut la première nuit où les timides nocturnes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Le livre que Mr Rogue lui avait donné il y a tant d'années, qui était toujours son bien le plus précieux, lui avait donné l'idée de l'agencement de son petit jardin.

Il entra dans son petit Eden. La tension du jour disparut comme bien des fois avant. C'était ce qui le faisait tenir – s'occuper des plantes. Ici, dans cette enclave, il n'y avait pas de Dursley pour l'engueuler et pas de visites surprise de Draco Malefoy pour le déboussoler un peu plus. Il observa le ciel, souriant à la manière qu'il avait d'être strié de violet, rouge et bleu. Le crépuscule s'annonçait beau et brillant.

« Salut mes chéries. » murmura-t-il en examinant son travail. Ses doigts voletèrent de l'une à l'autre. Il passa sur une Jasmine Nocturne. « _Cestrum Nocturnum_ » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en respirant pleinement. L'odeur de la Jasmine était lourde, presque trop présente dans la douce brise qui l'entourait.

Il se tourna vers une énorme fleur. Il la caressa, la poussant d'avant en arrière avec une anticipation nerveuse. Elle s'ouvrit avec un petit plop en une brillante fleur colorée et mouvementée. « _Mirabilis Jalapa._ » dit-il dans un souffle mélodieux.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers ses préférées. L'immense Fleur de Lune se trémoussait et se balançait, lui clignant de l'oeil avec une humeur joueuse. Il l'observa, avant d'essayer de prononcer son nom botanique. Celui-ci était encore difficile pour lui, mais il était déterminé à y arriver. « Ip... Ipomo... _I-pom-o-e-a Alba_ ! » dit-il finalement, plutôt fier de lui. Il le répéta jusqu'à ce que ce soit le mieux possible.

Il s'allongea là en attendant que le crépuscule ne se termine, que la nuit enveloppe son monde dans une luisante couverture d'argent et une brise légère qui exhalait les odeurs de ses fleurs. Il observa la fleur de lune, la comparant avec la Lune qui était haute dans le ciel. Oubliant un temps sa vie, le soudain retour de Draco Malefoy et les stupides petites pierres argentées de rivière.

* * *

Et pourtant, cette pierre, elle va en avoir de l'importance ! Mais à nouveau, plus tard !

Merci à tout ceux qui me jettent des reviews et autre, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je vous embrasse ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça les loupiaux ! :)

Je vous souhaite à tous également une excellente année 2013 ! La première dont les quatre chiffres sont différents depuis 1987.

Bises,  
Vince.


	11. Récolter ce qui fut semé

****Salut les loupiaus !

Mercredi, c'est le chapitre impair ! J'ai reçu des tonnes de messages exprimant frustrations, colères et envies de meurtres suite à la publication des deux derniers chapitres. Si ça vous rassure, j'ai moi aussi été complètement désarçonné par les retrouvailles lorsque j'ai traduit l'histoire. Car oui, j'le rappelle, j'ai découvert l'histoire en même temps que je la traduisais. D'abord parce que ça m'assurait un rythme de travail confortable, mais aussi - je m'en suis rendu compte plus tard - car ça me permettait de bien mieux retranscrire les émotions toutes chaudes par lesquelles le texte me faisait transiter. Personnellement, je suis rentré de Norvège, et maintenant, ce sont les révisions qui commencent !

Mais vous le savez sans doute déjà à voir le nom de ce chapitre : ce n'est pas encore la réconciliation. Et ce titre n'annonce par ailleurs rien de bon. Pour vous faire patienter, une petite info : le chapitre de leur réconciliation est aussi le deuxième plus long de l'histoire. Ce chapitre était également le dernier publié par Querty, qui avait assuré la première version de cette traduction. Donc dès Samedi, c'est de l'inédit. Enfin, vous qui attendez depuis deux ans pourrez vous réchauffer.

Dans ce chapitre : d'abord et avant tout une découverte. Enfin. Enfin ! Les suspicions deviennent preuves. Mais cette découverte ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, oh non. Au passage, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un clark est un engin de chantier, un transpalette motorisé, pouvant parfois avoir la taille d'un 4x4.

Cette histoire est, je le rappelle pour la onzième fois, une** traduction** de l'originale **Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy.**

Bonne lecture en cette nouvelle année ! Qu'elle vous soit propice à un monde de découvertes enchanteresses.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Récolter ce qui fut semé  
**

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire ça, déjà ?" demanda Draco en se cachant la tête, ne voulait pas être vue à bord de cet ancien clark.

"Ta mère veut qu'on lui refasse un jardin. Je reste avec vous durant plusieurs semaines pendant qu'ils retapent mes chambres à l'école. Je suis là pour m'assurer que ce jardin soit fait dans les règles de l'art et j'ai besoin d'un assistant. Tu n'as pas bougé de la maison depuis plusieurs jours et n'as fait que te morfondre ; je t'occupe donc. Oh, oui, et j'adore rendre tes sautes d'humeurs encore plus massacrantes. Est ce que cela te suffit ?" grinça Severus en conduisant jusqu'à la pépinière locale

Draco croisa les bras et marmonna quelque chose d'obscène dans sa barbe en tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Son parrain était là depuis deux jours et il n'avait pas arrêté de le questionner sur son humeur massacrante.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda son parrain.

"Pas vraiment." rejeta-t-il.

"Dommage. Tu donnes de l'urticaire à ta mère avec une attitude pareille et je ne supporterais pas longtemps ses plaintes constantes au sujet de ce qui ne va pas."

Draco se renfrogna et claqua la langue. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Harry ? Cela passerait sûrement merveilleusement bien.

"C'est une histoire de fille ?" demanda l'homme.

Draco renifla en voyant son parrain s'abaisser à ça. "Non, c'est pas une fille." murmura Draco.

"Ah... Bon... Un garçon alors ?" hésita Severus.

Le blond rigola. "Non. Ou du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entends." ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

Ils roulèrent encore un moment. Draco se demandait toujours pourquoi son élégant parrain se rabaissait à transporter des palettes de plantes à l'aide d'un clark hideux. "Pourquoi sommes-nous allés chercher ces fleurs ? Maman les fait toujours livrer d'habitude." Draco plissa le nez. "Ça pue dans ce truc." marmonna-t-il.

Ignorant les plaintes, Severus répondit "C'est précisément parce que ta mère veut un beau jardin qu'on va les chercher et nous les livrer nous-mêmes. Les gens de la pépinières leur font toujours du mal pendant le voyage."

Draco roula des yeux et soupira. Au moins, il en oublierait Harry pour un petit moment.

"Narcissa m'a dit que tu étais parti visiter un ami de l'ancien temps..."

Ou pas.

Draco sentit une pointe de douleur lui piquer la nuque au souvenir de sa désastreuse entrevue avec Harry. Il se cacha derrière un masque d'indifférence et haussa les épaules. "Ouais. On a ressassé de vieux souvenirs. Mais c'était sympa de se revoir."

"Elle a l'air de penser que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé."

"Putain !", pensa Draco. "Il va droit au but." Draco haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. "Il est différent."

"Ça, je n'en doute pas. Presque quatre ans ont passé."

Draco hocha la tête, se mordant la langue pour ne rien ajouter. Oui, il était différent et oui, c'était parce qu'il était un adolescent maintenant. Mais il y avait autre chose, Draco en était sûr. Lui aussi avant grandi et il n'avait pas été aussi odieux.

"Ah, nous y voilà." dit son parrain en garant le camion.

"Super." marmonna Draco en sortant du véhicule et en trottinant derrière Severus.

"Le propriétaire, s'il vous plait." claqua Severus au jeune homme de l'accueil. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Le jeune homme - John, disait son badge - observa Severus de haut en bas, retourna son attention à Draco, puis secoua la tête. "Mr Wells !" appela-t-il par dessus son épaule. Puis il partit arracher les mauvaises herbes d'une présentation en vitrine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme grincheux les approcha. "Je vous ai dit de ne pas me déranger. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui nécessite mon assistance, bande de bons à rien ?" dit-il dans des tons différents à ses employés.

John désigna Severus et Draco. "Ils t'ont demandé." dit-il avant de se remettre au travail.

Un son de frustration sortit de la gorge de Wells. "Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" claqua-t-il à Severus et Draco.

Draco faillit rigoler. C'était l'Oncle Severus avec trente ans de plus. Envoyant un regard à son parrain, il nota que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué la similarité.

"J'ai besoin de votre assistance, monsieur," commença Severus. "car j'ai une commande assez importante et je pensais que cela serait plus simple avec le propriétaire. Mais, si vous le préférez, je peux aller voir ailleurs..."

Wells ne cligna même pas de l'œil face à la menace. Il se secoua les mains et dit : "Bon, bon. Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Je suppose que vous allez vouloir faire le tour et tout regarder ?"

"Bien-sûr." fit Severus en sortant son petit carnet de sa poche et en le feuilletant. "Ah, voilà. J'aimerais commencer avec les petits massifs d'arbustes pour débuter les fondations, puis voir les spécimens d'arbrisseaux et finir avec les haies et les plantes annuelles."

Wells soupira, irrité, et secoua encore ses mains. "Alors, allez les voir." croassa-t-il.

Les lèvres de Severus devinrent une petite ligne fine, ce que Draco trouva très, très amusant.

"Commençons avec vos meilleures Buxus Microphylla, vos Ligustrum Sinense, Leea Coccinea..."

"Stop, STOP !" beugla le vieil homme. Il passa ses yeux sur Severus avant de fixer le sol, absent. "Vous êtes l'un de ses satanés académiciens, n'est ce pas ? J'ai pas le temps pour ces noms surfaits. Vous avez le choix : on les appelle normalement ou vous vous débrouillez avec le gamin. Il est le seul ici à connaître ce bazar."

Severus grogna. "Le gamin, alors." dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Wells répondit bourru. "Comme vous le voulez. J'ai pas la patience pour les gens comme vous." Il se tourna vers John qui faisait semblait de ne pas avoir écouté toute la conversation, continuant son désherbage. "John, va chercher le gamin." fit-il avant de se tourner vers Severus. "Il sera là dans un instant. Il connaîtra vos stupides noms." dit-il avant de sortir sans dire au revoir.

Severus grogna face au traitement misérable. "Comment fait ta mère pour aimer cet endroit ?" murmura-t-il.

Draco hausse les épaules, essayant de maîtriser son rire. Il trouvait vraiment trop pompeux que son parrain insiste à ce point sur les noms botaniques, et complets s'il vous plait, même en dehors de sa salle de classe. Il se tourna et observa une petite vigne aux fleurs oranges se balancer dans le vent.

"Je peux vous aider ?" fit une douce voix de ténor.

Draco se tourna, sursautant en reconnaissant la voix. Harry. Il était là, dans un tee-shirt taché et portant un jean baggy, le visage rougi par l'exercice et les mains couvertes par des gants de jardinier. Il y avait un peu de terre juste sur sa joue, là où Draco avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt, une vilaine ecchymose. "Harry..." lâcha-t-il.

Harry perdit son magnifique sourire en reconnaissant les deux personnes devant lui. Rogue. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ? Il hésita un instant. Il pensa à s'enfuir en les laissant à John. "Non." pensa-t-il. "Pour une fois, c'est eux qui sont chez moi. C'est mon territoire, pas le leur." Il retira sa main droite de son gant et la tendit à Severus. "Mr Rogue. Cela fait longtemps." murmura-t-il. Il posa ses yeux sur Draco un bref instant. "Draco." dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Mr Potter." répondit Severus en lui serrant la main. "Je suppose que tu es le gamin dont parlait ton patron." dit-il en reniflant.

Harry rigola. Quelque chose chez Rogue le mettait à l'aise : il était capable de calmer sa colère aussi vite que Draco pouvait la faire monter. "Oui, sans doute. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?" dit-il, ne souhaitant pas animer la conversation.

Severus leva les sourcils sous le défi. "J'ai demandé à cet abominable homme, à voir vos meilleures Buxus Microphylla, vos Ligustrum Sinense, Leea Coccinea, et Ilex Opaca pour commencer."

Harry hésita. Sans quitter Severus des yeux, il appela John. Quand celui-ci arriva, Harry lui parla avec un sourire franc vers Severus. "J'ai besoin d'un Buis à petite feuille, d'un Troène de Chine, un Houx du Proche-Orient et... Oh, un Houx Américain."

John hocha la tête et parti d'un pas rapide.

"Je suis impressionné, Mr Potter" fit Severus. "Mais, encore une fois, tout ceci est très commun, n'est ce pas ? En fait, le Ligustrum Sinense est presque un nom démocratisé, désormais..."

"Si vous le dîtes, monsieur." dit Harry avec un petit rire et une étincelle - enfin, une vraie - dans les yeux.

Draco bouillonnait en voyant l'échange. Pourquoi Harry ne lui souriait pas comme cela ? Pourquoi pouvait-il si facilement parler à son parrain, mais pas à lui ?

John revint avec les plantes demandées et Severus les regarda avec une pointe de théâtralisation, demandant les conditions d'arrosage et de fertilisation. Harry répondit à toutes ses questions, son attention se détournant parfois sur Draco.

"J'en prends dix, quinze... Non, vingt de ceux-ci et une douzaine de ceux-là." dit Severus en pointant le Buis, le Houx du Proche-Orient et le Troène.

John acquiesça. "Nous livrons gratuitement, monsieur."

"Non" renifla Severus. "J'ai amené mon clark. Nous nous débrouillerons pour faire tenir tout cela sur une palette. Avec l'assistance de Mr Potter, bien entendu."

Harry hocha la tête et baissa le regard. "Autre chose, Monsieur, ou je dois demander qu'on rassemble tout cela ?"

"Non, j'aimerais encore voir un Prunus Americana, un Prunus Serrulata et un Acer Palmatum."

"John" appela Harry. "Va voir s'il nous reste des Pruniers Américains, tu veux bien ? Je sais que les Cerisiers Japonais sont arrivés la semaine dernière - ceux en fleurs bien entendu." Le brun hésita en regardant Severus. "Et pour l'Acer, euh... L'Érable Japonais, vous n'avez pas spécifié le type. On a un superbe Atropurpureum - le rouge, John - si cela vous intéresse, monsieur."

Severus arqua les sourcils. "Ce sera parfaitement valable."

Harry sourit. "Quelque chose d'autre, monsieur ? Pas de chardons roses ?"

"Non." fit Severus en lui rendant un sourire. "Pas aujourd'hui, Mr Potter."

Harry hocha la tête en direction de John qui partit chercher tout cela.

"Je vois que tu as pris mes instructions à coeur." dit Severus.

Harry acquiesça. Son regard se planta sur Draco. "Ce sont toutes ces leçons qu'on a fait. Cela... A vraiment aidé. Et j'ai toujours mon Gary O'Soley." ajouta-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête. Il observa son filleul prétendument intéressé par une vigne en fleur. Il avait compris il y a déjà un moment que Harry était l'ami que Draco était allé voir. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu mal se passer. Du moins, Draco pensait que ça c'était mal passé.

"Comment se déroulent les cours ? Toujours à Bennigton-Bright ?" demanda Severus dans un effort de comprendre ce qui avait pu mal tourner. Il fut surpris de voir le visage de Harry se fermer.

"Non, monsieur." murmura-t-il. "Mon cousin est en internat désormais et c'est que... Le privé était plus près. Je peux marcher jusque là bas." balbutia-t-il. Bon sang, aussi vite qu'il pouvait le calmer, l'homme pouvait aussi le transformer en une masse troublée.

"Je vois." dit-il lentement. "En tout cas, tes habits ne sont pas devenus pire qu'avant, je suppose." dit-il en scrutant le garçon maigre et aux cheveux en pétard. Severus émit un "tsk" à la vue de la saleté sur le visage de Harry. "Mais toutefois mon garçon, on penserait que tu te laverais au moins le visage... Je sais que tu travailles chez un pépiniériste, mais il y a des bases." dit-il en s'approchant, un mouchoir à la main.

Harry recula. "Non, ça va. Merci." dit-il, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il grimaça lorsque le mouchoir lui passa sur la peau. Il sut à la seconde où le mouvement s'arrêta que Rogue avait vu les réminiscences de sa blessure. Une large main lui prit le visage et le fit se pencher sur le côté, vers le haut.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" murmura Severus en examinant la blessure.

Harry se raidit pendant un moment avant de se relaxer. Il rigola un peu, l'air faussement chagriné. "Rien, vraiment. Je suis juste maladroit. J'ai marché sur un râteau ; le vieux gag. Je me le suis pris un plein visage."

Draco, qui prétendait ne pas écouter, se retourna soudainement. "Tu m'as dit être tombé !" dit-il.

Severus qui tenait toujours le visage de Harry se retourna. "Qu'as tu dis ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé. J'ai vu cette blessure l'autre jour. Sa lèvre était coupée aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé", répéta Draco en s'approchant.

Harry se libéra et déglutit. Il se maudit pour avoir été si peu attentif. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il écoutait et il avait clairement oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour. Toute cette visite n'était plus qu'un flou de colère et de feu. "Oui, eh bien, je suis tombé après que ce stupide râteau m'ait assommé." mentit-il doucement. Il ajouta un rire faussé. "Je suis toujours comme ça. C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas encore perdu un bras ou quelque chose."

Draco allait dire qu'il ne croyait pas Harry, mais il fut coupé par un regard de Severus.

"Bien-sûr." dit-il doucement. "Les risques du métier. Dis moi Harry, comment vont ton oncle et ta tante ?"

Harry fut surpris par le changement soudain de sujet et à la fois son visage et son langage corporel le montraient parfaitement clairement. "Pourquoi... Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?" lâcha-t-il, se demandant s'il s'était trahi.

Severus haussa les épaules. "Je fais la conversation."

Harry se lécha les lèvres et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Ils vont bien. On va bien. Tout le monde va bien." dit-il en se tournant pour voir ce que faisait son collègue. "Je vais voir où en est John. Désolé pour l'attente."

"Peu importe. On regardera les arbres demain, je vais prendre les massifs pour aujourd'hui. Tu seras ici demain, Harry ? On peut compter sur toi encore une fois ?"

"Euh... Oui, assurément." dit-il. "Je... Euh. Je reviens."

Quand Harry fut parti, Draco s'approcha de son parrain. "Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé !" siffla-t-il.

Severus levant une main pour l'arrêter. "Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Mais toi et moi devons parler."

Draco hocha doucement la tête, se demandant ce qui arrivait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry nerveux et un John inconscient revinrent les bras chargés de boites de pousses de massifs. Severus les observa toutes, sans exception, posant sans cesse des questions à Harry. Pour Draco, son ancien ami semblait de plus en plus troublé au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

"Ça fera l'affaire." annonça Severus. "Harry, tu nous aides à les mettre sur la palette ?"

Harry observa le sol en se mordant la lèvre. Draco fut assailli d'images du brun, il y a sept ans, ayant exactement le même visage et la même attitude.

"Euh." commença Harry. "J'ai des trucs à faire. John est bien meilleur que moi pour ce genre de choses."

"Ridicule." dit Severus. "John fera tes trucs, n'est ce pas John ?"

"Euh. Oui." répondit-il, battant un peu en retraite.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs à son collègue. Il soupira et retourna son attention sur les deux personnes en face de lui. "Eh bien, allons-y" murmura-t-il.

Cela prit une bonne demi-heure pour faire tenir de manière sécurisée les empilements de boites de pousses sur une si petite palette. A la fin, tous trois étaient transpirants et haletants.

"Voilà le dernier, monsieur" fit Harry en levant le Buis sur la palette. Il tendit ses bras, ce qui fit descendre la manche de son tee-shirt, révélant un cercle de bleus récents, sombres.

Draco ne pu se retenir. Il laissa échapper un hoquet.

La tête de Harry se tourna. Il suivit les yeux de Draco et son visage perdit toute couleur. Tous trois restèrent plantés ainsi pendant un moment, ne disant rien.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." lança Harry.

"Alors dis-nous. Qu'est ce que c'est, exactement ?" demanda Severus en relevant le tee-shirt de Harry pour examiner les blessures. Il avait une idée très claire de ce qui avait pu causer de telles blessures. Et l'éclair de la vérité fit se retourner son estomac. Il continua, déterminé à obtenir toutes les réponses. "Parce que ça ressemble vraiment à une main. Une main plutôt large, entourant ton bras et le serrant si fort que ces marques sont apparues. Bien-sûr, je peux avoir tort. Peut-être que cet étrange cercle de bleus, qui ressemblent fortement à des doigts, n'est que le fruit d'un autre accident de jardinage ?"

"C'est marrant que vous mentionnez cela, parce que justement..." commença Harry avant d'être coupé.

"Ne me mens pas !" siffla Severus en se penchant sur Harry, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait le pousser. Jusqu'où irait-il pour lui faire avaler ses histoires ridicules ? L'adulte ignora la petite voix qui lui demandait ce qu'il en avait à faire. Quelle était la chose qui le faisait s'inquiéter pour la santé de ce garçon ? Qui était ce garçon qui lui tirait de l'attention et de l'empathie, deux émotions si lointaines pour Severus, sauf quand Draco et Cissa étaient concernés ?

"Je ne vous dois pas d'explications." grogna Harry. Il vit Draco esquisser un geste nerveux. "A aucun de vous deux." dit-il avant de se retourner vers Rogue.

Severus leva un sourcil, interrogateur. "Eh bien, eh bien, Mr Potter. Pas aussi poli quand les questions commencent à se rapprocher de la maison, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry fulmina. "Vous avez vos plantes. Bonne journée." dit-il, laconique, avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Peut-être devrais-je simplement demander à ton oncle et ta tante." menaça Severus. Harry se pétrifia. L'homme avait sa réponse.

Harry soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue. Il n'allait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas risquer une visite surprise de l'homme chez son oncle et sa tante. "Je me bats beaucoup. Je m'énerve facilement..." dit-il. "Draco l'a vu l'autre jour, je pense." ajouta-t-il, envoyant un regard au garçon.

"Oh, Harry. Tu n'essayes quand même pas de me faire croire que tu es une sorte de brute, non ?"

Harry secoua la tête et rigola. Mais ce son était horrible, empreint de poison. "J'ai dit que je me battais ; pas que je donnais le premier coup." Cette phrase était aussi proche de la vérité que son envie de déguerpir était présente.

Severus soupira et se pinça le nez. "Harry," commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par Draco.

"On te croit pas !" cracha-t-il. "Quelque chose qui te fait du mal est en train de se passer. Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, bordel ?" demanda-t-il, comme s'il était toujours le meilleur ami du brun ; comme s'il n'avait pas été absent de sa vie pendant quatre années.

Harry refusait de les regarder. "Je vous ai tout dit. Désolé que vous ne me croyez pas. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Laissez une liste de ce que vous voulez à John demain, je traduirais." dit-il en s'en allant sans un regard en arrière.

"Oncle Severus !" fit Draco. "Tu ne crois pas ce tissu de conneries, hein ? Quelqu'un lui fait du mal ! Peut-être une brute à l'école, ou quelque chose. Faut le dire à sa famille !"

Severus observa son filleul et soupira. Parfois, bien que très intelligent, Draco pouvait faire preuve d'une absurde stupidité. "Draco, raconte moi donc toute ta visite chez Mr Potter."

* * *

"Tu ne devineras jamais qui on a croisé chez le pépiniériste, Cissa." dit Severus en demandant d'un geste le plat de petits pois à Draco.

"Qui ?" demanda Narcissa en se coupant un bout de côte de veau.

"Harry." s'immisça Draco en passant les petits pois et en récupérant les pommes de terre. "Il y a du bleu, là dedans ?" demanda-t-il, le nez plissé.

"Oui. Qui avez-vous vu ?" demanda-t-elle en répondant aux deux questions.

Les mains de Severus se figèrent. Il regarda Narcissa, les yeux étincelants. "Tu m'as très bien entendu." dit-il, murmurant presque.

"Il a toujours ces blessures dont je t'ai parlé, Maman. Et il y en a encore autour de son bras. Comme si quelqu'un le lui avait serré hyper fort..." dit Draco en se servant modérément de patates.

Le couteau de Narcissa claqua dans l'assiette. Elle marmonna des excuses et le reprit. "Vraiment..." dit-elle. "Pauvre garçon. Toujours pris dans des accidents..." dit-elle, observant Severus droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. "Peut-être. Toutefois, Draco et moi pensons que c'est autre chose. Mais tu sais tout sur les soupçons, n'est ce pas Narcissa ?" demanda-t-il, l'air interrogateur.

"Ouais. Moi je pense qu'il se fait maltraiter par quelqu'un à l'école ou dans le voisinage." fit Draco, sombre. "J'ai essayé de convaincre Oncle Severus d'aller prévenir son oncle et sa tante, mais il a dit non. T'en penses quoi maman ?"

Narcissa reposa son argenterie et bu une gorgée de vin. "Je pense que ton parrain à raison, Draco." dit-elle finalement.

Draco se renfrogna un peu. "Bon." dit-il dans sa barbe.

Severus observa son filleul. "Toutefois, Draco, pourquoi ne racontes-tu pas à ta mère ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait savoir comment était ce jour-là."

L'agacement passa dans les yeux de Narcissa. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire" murmura-t-elle.

Draco leva les yeux en entendant la froideur de la voix de sa mère. Elle avait été vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on reparlait de Harry. Draco se demandait pourquoi.

"Vas-y, Draco."

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Son attention oscilla entre sa mère et son parrain. Ils se fixaient, comme disputant une bataille de regards. Pourquoi, il n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien.

"Eh bien..." commença Draco, peu sûr de lui. "Il a menti sur les raisons de ses blessures. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé. Mais aujourd'hui, il a dit à Oncle Severus qu'il avait eu un accident avec des trucs de jardinage. Il ment avec un aplomb incroyable. Comme s'il y était habitué. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'un tel trait de caractère quand on était petit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Qu'est ce qui a pu le transformer à ce point pendant ces quatre ans ? J'en sais rien. Il était bizarre. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire, tout semblait trop étrange." Draco marque une pause et pencha sa tête sur le côté, considérant quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé avant. Il s'avança. S'avança dans l'énigme Harry Potter. Ses mots devenaient trop aigus. C'était comme un grand mystère, du genre de ceux dont ils trouvaient la solution, étant petits. "Et puis, il y avait des photos sur le frigo, chez lui. Et dans le couloir. Des photos de familles, ce genre de choses. Parfois en voyage, parfois juste devant la maison, mais Harry n'était sur aucune d'entre elle. Aucune. Mais le pire était sa manière de se comporter. A la maison, il était en colère, sur les nerfs. Vraiment énervé, comme prêt à se battre. Mais, à la pépinière, il était calme, presque relaxé. Enfin, jusqu'à l'interrogatoire d'Oncle Severus. Ça parait étrange qu'il semble plus à l'aise dans les espaces ouverts que dans sa maison, non ? Maman ? Tu en penses quoi ?"

Narcissa arracha ses yeux du regarda accusateur de Severus. "Je pense que tu en fais trop. Vous en faites trop." dit-elle avant de se lever de table et de monter les escaliers. Au son de la porte de sa chambre se refermant, Severus se tourna vers son filleul, l'évaluant précautionneusement. Draco était piqué au vif à propos de ce qui troublait autant Harry sans même le réaliser. L'homme ravisa son jugement : Draco n'était pas stupide, il avait seulement grandi dans une bulle, surprotégé. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas imaginer qu'on puisse se faire du mal entre membres d'une même famille.

Severus pensa à un autre garçon. Un qui, plus jeune, était timide et poli, effrayé par sa propre ombre, mais conscient de son environnement, empathique, ouvert, et aux yeux toujours illuminés. Pas colérique, haineux, inquiet et, selon Draco, étant sur la mauvaise pente.

"Draco." commença Severus, hésitant. "Te souviens-tu un jour avoir vu qui que ce soit... faire du mal à Harry quand il était plus jeune ?"

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise et cligna des yeux. Tout cela devenait plus étrange chaque seconde. Il traversa les trois années de souvenirs partagés. "Non." dit-il doucement. "Mais... Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était aimé de son oncle et sa tante. Et qu'il ne les aimait pas en retour. Ils n'étaient jamais sympas. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient comme ça avec tout le monde. Ça tante était la pire, vraiment. Toujours cassante, l'appelant gamin, le prenant par le bras..." Draco s'arrêta soudainement. Il respira fortement. Le souvenir du petit cercle de bleus autour de son bras... Il leva les yeux. "Oncle Severus ?" dit-il trop doucement. "Tu ne crois pas... Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est absurde. Ils sont une famille !"

Severus secoua la tête. "J'en sais rien." murmura-t-il. "Mais je crois qu'il va falloir enquêter un peu."

Draco hocha la tête, contenant ses émotions. Il prit une bouchée de patates. Elle n'avait aucun goût. Et il comprit autre chose. "Tu pense que maman savait..." commença-t-il.

"Ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives." coupa Severus, ignorant le fait qu'il avait été aussi coupable que Narcissa en ayant voulu protéger Draco de choses peu plaisantes, en ayant voulu _se _protéger de choses peu plaisantes.

Draco hocha encore la tête. Les yeux dans son assiette, il se demanda pour la centième fois cette semaine ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry Potter.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce qu'on peut appeler un court chapitre, au vue de la taille des autres de cette deuxième partie de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Même si c'est pour me hurler votre frustration, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

A Samedi pour de l'inédit !

Bises,  
Vince.


	12. La Présence Vivante des Arbres

Bon, mes loupiauds, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Après le dernier chapitre, l'auteur m'est tombé dessus. J'ai argumenté, argumenté, manquant même ma publication du Samedi, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Je poste donc ce message pour vous dire que je vais devoir arrêter de traduire et supprimer l'histoire. J'en suis désolé...

...

...

Nan, j'déconne, arh, arh !

Qu'est ce que vous voulez, moi quand on me prend pour un débile, j'apprécie pas.

Résumé donc des épisodes qui m'ont fait manquer ma publication du Samedi : Mercredi dernier, je poste le chapitre 11 et Vendredi, l'auteur m'envoie un sympathique message me disant qu'elle venait d'avoir mon mail, qu'elle était désolé, bla bla. Je répond donc en argumentant comme un malade, évoquant la passion, vous, chers lecteurs, le fait que nous tous faisons ça gratuitement, et tout. Et... Elle n'a pas répondu du weekend. Deuxième message alors, moins sympathique et moins grandiloquent, où je la préviens que je publie habituellement le Mercredi, et que si elle refuse de me répondre et de maintenir le dialogue, j'ignorerais tout simplement son message. C'est ce qui se passe.

Mais comprenons-nous : Empathic Siren me prend pour un crétin. Je lui ai envoyé un message le 21 Novembre, or la date de mise à jour de son profil correspond au 23 Novembre. Elle était donc connectée le 23 Novembre. Elle a donc VU mon message le lendemain de son envoi ! Et quoi ? Elle me laisse publier les 11 premiers chapitres puis me demande d'arrêter. Et devinez quoi ? (CA ALORS !) Querty qui avait réalisé la première tentative de traduction s'était retrouvée EXACTEMENT dans le même cas. Pas de réponse, puis dès le 11ème chapitre, soudainement, faut tout supprimer. Eh bien non. Je ne serais pas l'instrument de la publicité d'une auteur qui a décidé d'agir méchamment. Sincèrement, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule après avoir publié le deuxième chapitre au sujet mes prises de positions, mais là, c'est plus moi le méchant.

Bref, je continue pour l'instant la publication normalement. Si Empathic Siren s'en rend compte, elle va sans doute signaler l'histoire.

Si l'histoire est supprimée, je reposterais tout d'un coup mais après un certain temps, pour me faire oublier. Et je publierais plus vite. Je vous donne donc le FORT conseil de me passer en alerte auteur le temps de la publication totale de cette histoire. Sinon, eh bien je vous laisse guetter les nouvelles publications sur le moteur de recherche ! :)

Si mon compte est supprimé, j'en recréerais un. Alors, la seule solution pour vous sera de guetter le retour de l'histoire dans la liste des fics. Vous connaissez son titre et mon nom d'auteur, mail ils seront sans doute différent. Seul le résumé et le contenu des chapitres ne changera pas. Mais je n'abandonnerais plus, pas maintenant que j'ai vu à quel point les méthodes de l'auteur qui écrit une si jolie fiction sont basses.

Changement de sujet ! Le dernier chapitre était très frustrant, dans celui-ci, les choses s'arrangent déjà un peu. Une solution pour Harry, enfin, et un roseau qu'on va faire plier jusqu'à casser. Et surtout, des aveux de la part d'un certain personnage. Ce chapitre est surtout un face à face entre Severus et Harry. Bref. Mais toujours pas de retour d'une quelconque amitié.

Aujourd'hui c'est Mercredi, et c'est désormais le jour du chapitre pair.

Cette histoire reste une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La Présence Vivante des Arbres.  
**

"Retournes-tu chez le pépiniériste aujourd'hui ?" demanda Draco à son parrain en l'observant passer un savon à un jeune homme nommé Steve qu'il avait embauché pour l'aider à replanter le jardin.

"Non, pas ici espèce d'idiot. Le _Buxus Microphylla_ va là, pas le _Lingustrum Sinense_ !" sifflait Severus, empêchant Steve de commettre une grave erreur. "Qu'as tu dis Draco ?" demanda t-il en s'empêchant de secouer son employé pour lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répéter sa question, mais se fit couper avant même qu'un son n'en sorte.

"Non, non, non ! C'est le _Buxus Microphylla_ qui va là !" beugla son oncle.

"Euh... Quoi ?" demanda Steve.

Severus secoua la tête, marmonna quelque chose de blessant sur les parents de Steve, et ferma les yeux. "Le Buis, espèce d'idiot. Le Buis !" cracha t-il avec une voix traînante, comme s'il y avait un danger mortel à prononcer les noms classiques des plantes.

Draco roula des yeux, ayant vraiment envie de rire.

"Très bien." fit l'employé, confiant. "Euh... Quoi ?" ajouta-t-il, perdant toute sa confiance, son regard fixé sur les deux plantes en face de lui, allant de l'une à l'autre.

Severus s'avança suffisamment près pour pouvoir littéralement hurler sur Steve. "Celui avec des petites fleurs. Par pitié ; celui-là !" dit-il finalement en désignant le Buis. "Je n'ai jamais assisté à un étalage d'incompétence aussi énorme. Non, non, n'y touche même pas ! Tu lui fais du mal. Stop. Stop ! Laisse tout ça. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire mon jardin !"

Steve trembla sur ses pieds. "Vous n'êtes qu'un branleur fou à lier. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour travailler avec vous." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il retira ses gants de jardinage et partit sans autre commentaire.

Severus l'observa s'en aller avec un soupir. A ce train là, le jardin ne serait jamais fini à temps. Il se retourna pour voir son filleul se retenir d'exploser de rire. "Attention, Draco." dit-il en le désignant de ses gants. La menace du travail forcé lui fit retrouver son sérieux. "Alors, tu disais quelque chose ?"

"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on retournerais chez le pépiniériste aujourd'hui."

"Exact. Maintenant, d'ailleurs. Vu que je n'ai plus à materner un jardinier du nom de Steve qui piétine ma terre et plante des petites fleu-fleurs sans aucune considération pour mon plan. Sans blague, il prétend être jardinier mais ne peut pas différencier un _Buxus Microphylla_ d'un _Lingustrum Sinense_ ?" renifla Severus. "Ce gars sait vendre son ignorance."

Draco soupira. "On se moque de tes fichues plantes ! Quand est-ce qu'on retourne voir Harry ?"

"Surveillez votre langage, Mr. Malefoy. Ce n'est absolument pas convenable de la part d'un jeune homme de quinze ans. Je ne le répéterai pas."

"Désolé, Oncle Severus." dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Severus s'assit sur le petit muret de pierre et incita Draco à le rejoindre. "On ne va pas chez le pépiniériste aujourd'hui. J'y vais seul." Et avant que Draco n'ait pu protester, il continua : "Et ne discute pas."

Draco lui envoya un regard torve. "Mais tu vas essayer de le faire parler, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je vais essayer." affirma Severus avec un ton prudent. Se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi il se mêlait volontairement à ça et pourquoi maintenant.

"Pourquoi te sens-tu à ce point concerné par Harry ?" demanda l'homme, espérant pouvoir trouver ses propres réponses dans celles de Draco.

Draco observa ses mains. Il haussa les épaules, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. "Il était mon meilleur ami. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Je lui avais dit tous mes secrets. Pourquoi lui ne m'avait-il pas dit les siens ? Qui voudrait accepter de subir ça sans rien dire à personne ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?"

Severus projeta son regard au loin. Pleins de bonnes questions, mais trop sans réponse. "Dis à ta mère que je suis parti. Je rentrerai cette après-midi." dit-il en se levant et en époussetant son pantalon.

* * *

"Vous encore ?" fit Wells en voyant Severus. "Je suppose que vous voulez parler au gamin, hein ?"

"Tout à fait." dit Severus, déjà agacé. "Je viens voir..."

"Je sais ce que vous voulez. Le gamin a déjà tout chargé sur la palette. Tout est là" dit-il en désignant le côté du bâtiment.

"Mr Potter est là ?" demanda Severus, irrité, en regardant autour de lui, étant sûr qu'il s'était assuré de ne pas avoir à le rencontrer.

Wells évalua Severus du regard. Celui-ci avait la distincte impression que Wells cherchait quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait remarquer au premier abord. Après qu'un silence trop long soit passé, Wells demanda : "Que lui voulez-vous ? C'est un bon garçon. Un peu étrange parfois, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche." Le ton était doux et protecteur. Severus comprit que malgré ses manières et son âge, l'homme tenait au garçon. Comme tout ceux qui l'avaient vraiment connu ; excepté sa "famille".

Severus croisa le regard du gérant. Il fit preuve d'autant d'ouverture d'esprit qu'il en était capable. "Je vous assure que je ne lui veux aucun mal. En fait, mon filleul et moi-même sommes inquiets à son sujet. On l'a perdu de vue pendant plusieurs années et... Il semble aller moins bien qu'avant. Il n'a pas peur de nous parler et je pense que c'est une opportunité pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

Wells maintint son regard, ordonnant sans un mot à son vis-à-vis de continuer. Severus voulu regarder ailleurs. "Je me sens concerné par ses blessures, sur son bras et son visage."

Le pépiniériste sembla hésiter. "Brutes, bêtises de voisinage." grinça-t-il, défiant Severus de le contredire.

Severus sourit et fit un pas en avant. "Je sais où Mr Potter vit. Je sais que ces blessures ne viennent pas d'une quelconque brute. Et je parierais que vous êtes d'accord avec moi."

Wells détourna le regard. Il secoua la tête. "Ce garçon attire les emmerdes."

"Peut-être, mais je pense qu'il vit bien plus d'emmerdes qu'il n'en attire. Elles ne sont pas méritées." fit Severus dans un murmure grave. Le patron leva soudainement la tête. Severus retint son souffle de peur d'avoir été trop loin.

"Qu'est ce que vous insinuez, Mr Rogue ?" fit le gérant en clopinant vers lui.

Alors, le vieil homme voulait le lui entendre dire. Bien. Il n'avait pas l'envie de s'enfermer dans les intrigues et les non-dits. "Je crois que les Dursley n'accordent pas la moindre attention à la santé physique de Mr Potter. Je pense même qu'ils sont responsables de la plupart de ses blessures."

Wells recula et gesticula, comme pour se protéger avec les mains. "Je ne voulais pas... Ce n'est pas... Ce que je voulais savoir !" souffla-t-il, furieux. "Je n'accuse personne de quelque chose comme... Ça ! Je ne veux pas y être mêlé. Vous êtes un détective ? Oh bon dieu, vous êtes un détective !"

Severus le reprit : "Je ne suis pas un détective, je vous assure. Je me sens juste concerné. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous savez. C'est tout. Je ne vous accuse de rien du tout."

Wells passa une main tremblotante dans ses cheveux clairsemés. "Ce n'est pas que je veux fermer les yeux..." marmonna-t-il. "Je ne veux juste pas y être mêlé. Je ne touche pas à ce genre de trucs."

"Je comprends." murmura Severus. Vraiment, il comprenait. Mais le gérant venait de toucher le cœur du problème. Tout le monde avait peur de s'impliquer dans quelque chose d'aussi sérieux quand tout ce qu'on a n'est que suspicions et vagues preuves. Et même lorsque les preuves étaient des évidences, les problèmes familiaux étaient toujours délicats.

Wells soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. "Harry travaille ici depuis deux ans maintenant. Un petit chien errant, mais un travailleur de qualité, calme, respectueux. La plupart du temps du moins. Parfois, il se met très en colère, mais c'est en général quand les gens lui demandent ce qui cause ses blessures. Il a des millions d'excuses toutes prêtes. Je pensais qu'il était juste étrange, la manière dont il étudiait les plantes, posait pleins de questions, marmonnant ces noms botaniques pompeux encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il les prononce bien..." Wells hésita et se balança un peu avant de continuer. Severus restait sans bouger. "Ne lui parlez jamais de sa famille ! Ne lui parlez jamais de comment il occupe son temps libre. Ne croyez pas qu'il a le moindre ami. Oh, il est poli et très amical, mais il tient à montrer qu'il ne veut pas d'amis. Et puis..." Wells marqua encore une pause. "Un jour, il y a un an, il est resté jusqu'à très tard pour m'aider, ratant le bus du soir. J'ai appelé chez lui pour expliquer la raison de son retard et j'ai parlé à son oncle. Je lui ai dit à quel point Harry était un bon travailleur, lui demandant de venir le chercher ; je ne voulais pas qu'un gamin de treize ans rentre seul aussi tard. Quand je l'ai dit à Harry, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi horrifié. Je... Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Cela ne me choqua même pas quand il me demanda de rentrer, que son Oncle serait là bientôt, et que je n'avais pas besoin de rester. Alors je suis parti. Et, ayant oublié quelque chose, je suis revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Juste à temps pour voir Harry se disputer avec son oncle. Je ne savais pas à quel sujet, mais l'oncle lui colla une monumentale baffe au niveau de l'oreille. Il en fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Et il l'attrapa par le bras, le faisant crier en le traînant jusqu'à la voiture. Le lendemain, quelqu'un vit ces marques sur son bras et Harry dit qu'il avait faillit tomber du balcon, que son oncle l'avait rattrapé juste à temps par le bras. Il ne savait pas que j'avais vu. Je me suis demandé quoi faire à propos de... Ce que vous savez." marmonna Wells. Il marcha un peu d'avant en arrière. "C'est tout ce que je sais. Il aurait pu le mériter. Peut être avait-il poussé son oncle à bout. Bref. Je ne dirai plus rien." dit-il, reprenant son ton grincheux.

"Merci, Mr Wells." murmura Severus.

Le concerné hocha la tête. "Vos arbres sont là. Je vous envoie le garçon."

Severus marqua un temps avant de si diriger vers les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit des feuilles que l'on déplace derrière lui.

"Mr Rogue."

Severus n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour reconnaître la voix, la prudence ou l'hésitation en elle. "Mr Potter." dit-il en se tournant. "Tu as raison. Ces _Atropurpureums_ sont parfaits. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur celui-ci ?" dit-il en désignant la plus proche des pousses. "Ses racines semblent un peu chétives."

Harry se sentit un peu désarçonné. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rogue le mitraille de questions sur cette histoire de "brute", ou vérifie les blessures sur son bras. Après tout, c'était ce que tous les gens faisaient. Ils avaient un intérêt hypocrite envers lui lorsqu'ils le pensaient blessé. Et une partie de Harry était toujours consternée par la façon qu'ils avaient de croire ses conneries. Ils ne semblaient concernés par lui que jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il était en vie, respirant et pouvant supporter encore quelques chocs sans tomber à la renverse. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur problème. Il savait donc ce qui allait se passer ; Rogue était comme les autres. Il s'était désintéressé. Harry sentit une douleur peu familière à cette idée. Une douleur qui venait de l'intérieur. Son manque de foi dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus reparut. A vouloir faire le grand sur une Terre si petite... Il se débarrassa de ses idées noires et se lança dans une explication complète de la forme de l'arbre, de ses racines et de ses proportions.

"Ce sont des beaux spécimens. Bien formés, symétriques, avec de belles couleurs. Wells sait faire tourner son affaire, dirait-on."

Harry acquiesça, distrait, en bricolant l'un des arbustes. Il fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci était en train de développer quelques brûlures au bout des feuilles. Satané John et sa manie du trop arroser.

"Tu travailles ici depuis deux ans m'a-t-il dit. Tu a commencé à gagner ta vie un peu tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Harry leva les yeux, surpris ; sa distraction complètement envolée. "Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

"Seulement que Wells a mentionné que tu travaillais pour lui depuis deux ans. Ça fait long."

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez dit et pourquoi diable parleriez vous de moi avec Mr Wells ?" demanda Harry, ses yeux devenant deux petites fentes.

"Je fais la conversation, Mr Potter. Peut-être as tu déjà entendu parler de cette chose ?"

"Oui, je sais ce que c'est." marmonna le jeune homme. "J'ai aussi entendu parle de l'interrogatoire." railla-t-il. "Alors, vous êtes vous décidé ?" finit-il en désignant les arbustes, espérant faire revenir la conversation à un sujet qu'il contrôlait.

"Je suis en train de décider... Wells a une très bonne opinion de toi, tu sais."

Harry arqua les sourcils de surprise. Parler avec Rogue était comme être piégé avec un fou meurtrier. Ses émotions ne cessaient de monter puis redescendre. "Réellement ?"

"Oh oui. En fait, je crois qu'il est inquiet pour toi." fit Severus sur le ton de la conversation. "Est ce que ton oncle et ta tante s'inquiètent pour toi, mon garçon ? Ça ne les dérange pas que tu travailles si loin ? En fait, je me demande comment tu fais lorsque tu dois rentrer tard ? Que se passe-t-il si tu... Restes travailler tardivement ? Que fais-tu ?"

Les mains de Harry se serrèrent autour du tronc fin de la pousse qu'ils examinaient.

"Fais attention à ce que tu fais. Il ne faudrait pas casser une si petite pousse. Tu l'as déjà un peu abîmée. Ces plantes plient avant de casser ; un peu comme les humains."

Harry hoqueta et relâcha son étreinte. "Est-ce ce que vous essayez de faire avec moi, monsieur ? Me faire plier jusqu'à ce que je casse ?" dit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Severus l'observa précautionneusement. Il ne répondit pas, du moins pas directement. Il se retourna vers les pousses. "Celle-ci est, me semble-t-il, la plus belle du lot." murmura-t-il, tandis que ses doigts gracieux tracèrent les contours de la jeune plante et de ses petites feuilles piquantes et délicates, mais pleine de promesses de brillance et de couleurs.

Harry hésita. "Euh... Vous n'en avez peut-être pas vu le côté, Mr Rogue, mais celle-ci... Celle-ci a reçu un sale coup." fit Harry en tournant la pousse pour que Severus puisse voir la branche cassée et les quelques feuilles jaunies. "Mais, elle va se soigner toute seule. Toutes les Acers ornementales se soignent seules. Elles ont un deuxième jeu de feuilles en réserve. Mais elle ne sera pas en aussi bonne forme que les autres."

"J'avais parfaitement remarqué ses imperfections, mon garçon. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit." murmura-t-il en fixant Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Severus comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses un peu meurtries, les plantes, spécialement. Il y avait très peu de plantes qui ne pouvaient être ramenée à la vie, même après un très, très mauvais traitement. Ce petit éclat de vert après des semaines, des mois parfois de grise blessure, ça lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Et ce n'était que le début. Après cet éclat vert, viendrait un petit bourgeon qui allait venir à maturité avec de la patience et de l'attention. C'était à chaque fois une nouvelle aventure. Toutes différentes ; tout comme les plantes étaient toutes différentes. Il avait appris il y a un moment qu'il ne pouvait forcer une plante à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait que la guider et lui permettre de voir le chemin pour grandir en toute grâce et dévoiler toute sa beauté végétale. Il espérait que, dans son regard, on verrait que tout cela ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux plantes.

Mal à l'aise avec l'intensité du regard évaluateur de Rogue, Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, devenant presque aussi colorée que la plante qu'il tenait. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, comme tu l'as fait remarqué, mon garçon, tout n'est pas perdu. Cette plante aura juste besoin d'attention et de patience. Et lorsqu'elle aura reçu suffisamment de chaque, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle sera encore plus belle que toutes les autres.

Harry était parfaitement perplexe. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Cela lui faisait le même effet que lorsqu'on parlait de lui à la troisième personne alors qu'il était là. Il lui envoya un court et houleux regard. "C'est votre choix, je suppose. Mais je ne peux imaginer pourquoi vous voulez passer autant de temps avec celle là alors que toutes les autres vont beaucoup mieux."

"J'espère sincèrement que tu comprendras très vite, mon garçon." fit Severus, fixant toujours Harry, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il comprenne toutes les métaphores qu'il lui avait envoyées, volontairement ou non.

Harry lâcha le petit arbre et secoua la tête. Ce sentiment qui l'avait rongé lors de sa dernière conversation avec Rogue était de retour. "Je vais aller chercher John. Il peut s'occuper de votre affaire."

"Pas besoin, Mr Potter. As-tu un seul autre client qui nécessite ton attention ? Une corvée ? Wells m'a assuré que tu étais libre pour tout l'après-midi. S'est-il trompé ?"

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il secoua la tête, puis la hocha, la secoua encore. Il était confus et frustré. Mais à quoi jouait Rogue ?

Severus sourit. "Bien. Il y en a d'autres que je voudrais acheter aussi." L'homme commença à fouiller dans les spécimens de manière méthodique. Régulièrement, il observait Harry du coin de l'œil. Il le voyait se tenant sur le côté, vigilant et mal à l'aise. "Dis moi, Mr Potter, quels sont tes plans lorsque tu auras fini l'école ?"

"Quoi ?" lâcha Harry, vacillant. Encore un brutal changement de sujet. Il était avec un fou meurtrier. Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Tes plans. Après l'école."

Harry l'observa, neutre.

Severus soupira. "Ton occupation préférée. Tes rêves et espoirs pour le futur ?" renifla Severus.

"Avoir un travail, je suppose." dit Harry. "Trouver un appartement à partager, une chambre, ou quelque chose. Partir de chez les Dursley." Il haussa les épaules. "J'y ai pas trop pensé."

"Quel genre de travail ?"

Harry haussa encore les épaules, agacé. "J'ai dit ne pas y avoir encore pensé." cracha-t-il. "Aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose aujourd'hui, monsieur ?" défia-t-il, tentant encore un désespéré changement de sujet.

Severus se moqua de lui. "Tu as, quoi, quatorze, quinze ans ? Tu en auras bientôt fini avec l'école. Il sera bientôt temps de poser ta candidature pour une université."

Harry grogna. "L'université ? C'est ça." marmonna-t-il.

"Oh, mon pauvre garçon." fit Severus avec une joie malicieuse dans les yeux, espérant pousser Harry dans ses retranchements. Pour qu'il casse. "J'ai touché un point sensible. Désolé, Mr Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tes notes étaient aussi pitoyables."

Les mains de Harry devinrent des poings et son visage se colora de colère. "Hé ! Mes notes sont proches de la perfection !" lâcha-t-il sans penser. Il ferma soudain sa bouche et serra les dents, déterminé à ne plus rien dire. Il n'allait pas laisser Rogue l'avoir comme ça.

Une idée sauta soudainement dans l'esprit de Severus. Plausible et... Peut-être un moyen pour que tout le monde s'en tire à très bon compte. "J'en suis confus, Mr Potter. Pourquoi n'irais-tu donc pas à l'université ? Je suis sûr que ton oncle et ta tante t'encourage à le faire. J'imagine qu'ils sont fiers de toi ? Étant donné tes merveilleuses notes, tu as dû leur ramener des certificats d'excellence et des récompenses qui ont réchauffé l'atmosphère de te petite maison, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry ne dit rien et détourne les yeux. Ses dents grincèrent. Il n'allait pas jouer à ça. Jamais. Le frisson de la frustration s'insinua à nouveau dans ses joues et son cou.

Severus continua. "Draco m'a dit que ton cousin est en internat. Ça doit être génial pour toi de pouvoir profiter seul de ton oncle et ta tante. Toute cette attention, pour toi, toute l'année. Comme ils doivent te dorloter ! Oh, et je suppose qu'ils sont très protecteurs envers toi, avec cette bande de brutes qui te cherche des ennuis. Dis moi, Mr Potter, quel juriste hors de prix ont-ils engagés pour faire payer à ces brutes ?"

Le visage de Harry devient incroyablement rouge et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne. "Allez-vous acheter ce satané arbre, oui ou non ?" claqua-t-il.

"Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, Potter." gronda Severus et s'avançant vers Harry, notant que le rouge sur ses joues avait un peu fané. "Suis-je clair ?"

Harry hocha la tête, son visage affichant malgré tout une insolente défiance. "Oui, _monsieur._" railla-t-il. "Dois-je faire charger ceci pour vous, _monsieur_, ou peut-être préférez vous autre chose, _monsieur_?"

"Aie-je à nouveau touché un point sensible, Mr Potter ?" demanda-t-il avec une fausse innocence, se délectant un peu de la colère de Harry. On pouvait en apprendre bien plus sur une personne énervée, aveuglée et inconsciente à cause de la colère.

"Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Arrêtez. Ça ne vous concerne pas." siffla Harry.

"Je croyais être un train d'acheter des plantes pour mon jardin, Mr Potter. Décider si je veux converser avec toi, ça me concerne. Mais je crois que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui."

Les épaules de Harry retombèrent de soulagement, même si ce fut de courte durée.

"Demain, je viendrai acheter les plantes annuelles, Mr Potter. Même heure ? Oh, et j'ai déjà consulté ton planning, je sais que tu seras là. Mr Wells a gentiment accepté que tu me sois attaché exclusivement."

Harry secoua la tête. "Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure haineux.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." fit Severus en se tournant pour partir. "A demain, Mr Potter."

Severus avait commencé à partir quand une pensée lui vint. Peut-être feraient-ils bien d'inviter Harry à dîner, pour le détendre avec un peu de poitrine de bœuf et quelques petits pains. "Mr Potter, j'allais oublier. Narcissa voulait t'inviter à dîner Mercredi prochain. Disons, à sept heures ?"

L'expression la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu passa sur le visage de Harry avant que toutes ses émotions disparaissent. "Jamais, même si votre putain de vie était en jeu." dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le bâtiment rapidement.

Les lèvres de Severus se serrèrent. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait attendue, très loin de là. Et il y avait ces réactions étranges de Narcissa lorsqu'on parlait de Harry. Il était temps d'avoir quelques réponses.

Narcissa leva les yeux en entendant la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. "Tu es là tôt ! Je n'ai pas vu d'avancement dans le jardin. Tu as déjà fait fuir Mr Straithwaite, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Si tu parles de ce lourdaud maladroit nommé Steve, j'ai du m'en débarrasser. On ne peut pas tous avoir ta patience. Il a été viré pour manque de compétences. Vraiment, Narcissa, comment as-tu pu t'encombrer d'un crétin pareil ?"

Elle rigola en tourna une page. "Il est parfait, Severus. Mais on ne peut pas tous être comme toi, n'est ce pas ?"

"Et c'est bien dommage." marmonna Severus en s'asseyant. "Où est Draco ?"

"Je l'ai envoyé se promener. Il n'a fait que traîner dans la maison, les yeux vagues. Ça m'a rendu folle."

"Je vois." dit Severus en posant ses mains sur la table. Il observa Narcissa. Celle-ci feint ne pas l'avoir remarqué en continuant à lire les pages peoples de son journal.

"On dirait qu'il y a pleins d'avantage à faire parti des Maisons de Balthor. Je devrais peut-être cotiser. J'emmènerais Draco avec moi et lui présenterai quelques membres de notre club." pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Elle fit bruiter le journal à nouveau. "Oh, quelle horrible photo de Miranda Pettibone. Jaune poussin ?" désapprouva Narcissa. "Ce n'est même pas à la mode et là, comme ça, elle ressemble à une banane boursouflée."

"Narcissa." coupa Severus. "Je peux attendre que tu aies terminé, mais ces jeux commencent à me fatiguer. Ils sont aussi inutiles que ces commérages indignes concernant la robe mal conçue d'une matriarche sociale. Passons à autre chose. J'ai vu le jeune Potter aujourd'hui. Sur un coup de tête, je l'ai invité à dîner la semaine prochaine, en disant que ça venait de toi. Sais-tu qu'il a eu la réaction la plus étrange à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre ? Je me demande d'où ça vient."

Le papier se froissa tant sa fermeture fut violente. Pendant un instant, Severus cru voir la douleur de la culpabilité dans les gestes de Narcissa. Elle s'efforça de paraître plus normale en pliant le journal pour le déposer sur la table. "Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton faussement détaché de désintérêt.

"Pourquoi es-tu autant déstabilisé quand on parle de lui ? Et pourquoi, lui, t'en veux-t-il à ce point ?"

"Je n'ai pas une seule idée de quoi tu veux parler."

Severus se pencha en avant, les mains sur la table. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi lâche, Narcissa Malefoy. Draco n'est pas ici. Il n'y aura pas de distractions ou d'urgence à régler. Juste toi et moi. Chaque fois que le prénom de ce garçon est prononcé, à te voir, on dirait que c'est celui de Lucius Malefoy qui l'a été."

Narcissa détourna les yeux. "Je ne vois pas..."

Severus frappa sur la table. "Arrête ça !" siffla-t-il.

Narcissa se tourne vers lui en sursautant. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme. "Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Severus ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi est-ce que l'on parle."

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Narcissa. On a souvent parlé, lorsque Potter était un jeune garçon qui passait sa vie avec le tien, au sujet de sa famille fantomatique, la manière dont ils le traitaient, mais je n'ai jamais eu de raison de suspecter ce que j'envisage aujourd'hui. Pas avant hier. Mais toi, tu agis comme si tu en savais plus que nous et ce que tu savais te rendais coupable. Suspectais-tu que ce gamin était battu par sa famille ?"

"Severus, je..."

"L'as tu suspecté, oui ou non ? La question est simple."

"Je ne sais pas ce que..."

"RÉPONDS-MOI !" rugit-il.

Les yeux de Narcissa étincelèrent d'une émotion énigmatique. "Oui." cracha-t-elle. "Oui, je l'ai suspecté. Oui, je crois même que je n'avais pas de doute. Étais-ce ce que tu voulais entendre, Severus ? C'est ça ?" Narcissa éclata en sanglot. "C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?" souffla-t-elle encore, pleine de larmes.

Severus se rassit. Il n'avait vraiment pas espéré cette réponse. "Depuis combien de temps ?"

Narcissa renifla et s'essuya les joues. "La nuit avant que Draco ne parte pour Wolsford. La nuit où on a cru qu'ils avaient été kidnappés par Trotter Blackmun. J'ai vu des blessures autour de son bras et d'autres sur ses clavicules. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé."

"Et tu l'as cru."

"Non !" se défendit-elle en détournant le regard. "Non, je ne l'ai pas cru." murmura-t-elle. Elle se leva et marcha difficilement jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine. Elle porta son regard dans le jardin, l'attention perdue dans les larges massifs d'hortensias dans le coin. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à planter des hortensias à bonnets de dentelle.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Je m'étais promis que lorsque Draco serait en sécurité, j'irais confronter les Dursley à leurs actes. Mais j'ai d'abord dû m'occuper de la maison, faire les cartons, rencontrer les agences immobilières. Un jour devint deux, deux devinrent trois, quatre... Une semaine passa. Harry était le même, un enfant mélancolique avec l'esprit d'un ange. Il n'était pas malade, il n'y avait aucun signe d'évidente blessure. Deux jours après le départ de Draco, il jouait dans son jardin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il me souriait timidement en me voyant, mais ne montra pas d'envie de discuter ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air normal. Alors, j'ai commencé à me voiler la face. Je me suis persuadée que j'avais imaginé ce que j'avais vu, que j'en avais trop fait. J'étais dans un sale état émotionnel, cette nuit là. J'ai réussi à me faire croire que ces blessures n'étaient rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais je les ai observé, les Dursley. Je les traquais, même. Je voulais les prendre sur le fait. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais rien ne se produit. La semaine devint plusieurs et ce fut trop tard. Je déménageais. Le jour où je suis partie, Harry est venu et m'a donné un petit bouquet d'hortensias à bonnets de dentelle, comme la première fois qu'il me parlât. Il voulut me dire quelque chose, mais... Eh bien... Je n'ai pas voulu l'entendre. Il a dû s'en rendre compte, car il m'a dit que je lui manquerais, moi et mes pancakes au chocolat, avant de s'enfuir dans son propre jardin. Sa propre vie. Et puis... Je suis partie. J'ai souvent repensé à lui, tu sais. Me demandant comment il allait. Je me persuadais qu'il allait bien qu'il était encore en vie. Quand Draco m'a raconté sa rencontre, la manière dont il agissait... Tout m'est revenu en pleine tête... Et je voulais que ça s'en aille." termina-t-elle en un souffle peiné.

Severus était assis en silence. "Ça ne s'en ira pas. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour l'aider, Narcissa. Je suis désolé, mais je ne laisserais pas sa vie continuer ainsi."

"Il a pratiquement vécu avec nous pendant des années, tu sais. Parfois... Parfois, je me disais que j'avais deux fils. Quand j'y pense... Tu dois me comprendre... Cette nuit... Trotter Blackmun..." se plaignit Narcissa. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce petit garçon que tu as rencontré quelques fois et à qui tu n'as pas pensé pendant quatre ans ?" dit-elle. "_Pourquoi toi, et pas moi ? Comment j'ai pu laisser cela se produire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me regarder dans la glace..._" Ces dernières questions ne parvinrent pas à sortir.

Severus haussa les épaules. "La réponse te semblera étrange." murmura-t-il. "Mis à part le fait que c'était un garçon extraordinaire qui est devenu un jeune homme haineux et renfrogné qui est autant à la merci de ceux qui le tabassent que de ceux qui regardent ça sans rien faire. Il a besoin de nous, que l'on parvienne à s'avouer cela ou non. Il a besoin de nous. Peut-être que je veux faire cela parce que personne d'autre ne le veut. Il y a toujours une étincelle, une brillance contenue en lui qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer."

"Oh, ne commence pas à faire ton poétique, j'ai compris la métaphore. Cette stupide orchidée araignée que tu as sauvée. Tes satanées analogies botaniques..." dit Narcissa avec un sourire faiblard, espérant oublier un peu la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Severus bougonna. "Ce n'était pas une stupide orchidée, Narcissa. C'était une _Caledenia Xanthochila_. As-tu une idée de sa rareté ? Elles ne poussent que dans une petite surface de Wimmera en Australie et avant que la loi sur la Faune et la Flore n'y soit votée - j'y ai moi même apporté un grand soutient, je tiens à le rappeler - c'était une espèce quasi-éteinte.

"Tu recommences." dit Narcissa avant de se rasseoir à table.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Tout ramener aux plantes."

"Tu sais, Narcissa, nous, Humains, pouvons apprendre énormément de choses sur la vie en étudiant les plantes. Et tu détournes le sujet."

"Oh vraiment ? Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Un flot de colère se mit à couler dans les veines de Severus. L'image d'un Harry de onze ans, écorché et abattu en rentrant de sa journée au lac, terrifié que son secret eut été découvert. "Comme quoi ?" répéta-t-il, véhément. "Comme là manière de communiquer sa peine, sa détresse et sa douleur sans le dire à voix haute, par exemple." souffla-t-il.

Narcissa renifla et s'abattit sous le poids de la résignation. "Je crois que je l'ai méritée, celle-là." murmura-t-elle. "Tu es en train de me blâmer, n'est ce pas ?"

Severus détourna les yeux. "Il ne s'agit pas de blâmer qui que ce soit, Narcissa. Cela ne l'aidera pas. Pas maintenant. Et ça ne t'aidera pas non plus."

"Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?"

"Comment le pourrais-je ? Comment le pourrait-on ? Ça nous reviendra en plein visage, Narcissa. Tu, nous ne pouvons plus l'ignorer. C'était peut-être facile pour toi quand il n'était qu'un gamin timide, mais il n'en est plus un. Il est un jeune homme plein d'une haine dont il a la légitimité, mais qui ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. Il a une étincelle d'espoir en nous, je le sais. Mais elle ne restera pas longtemps ; il faut l'attiser."

Narcissa se raidit et hocha la tête. "Bien, mettons-nous y alors. Que proposes-tu ?"

Severus, qui ne manquait jamais d'éloquence, fut surprit de se retrouver à court de mots.

"Ne crois jamais que je me moque de Harry." dit Narcissa, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Je... Je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais dû quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité. Je ne pourrai pas changer ça, mais je peux essayer de faire quelque chose maintenant." La blonde était surprise par le fait que sa culpabilité se transforma soudainement en un ardent besoin d'agir.

Severus hésita, se souvenant de la réaction de Harry lorsqu'il avait parlé de Narcissa. "Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ton aide." dit-il avec autant de tact dont il fut capable.

Narcissa redressa les épaules. "Tu ne crois pas que je le sais déjà ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé des heures, des journées entières à soupeser ma culpabilité ? Me demandant quelle opinion je devais avoir de moi ? Je n'étais pas capable d'y faire face avant, je pense que je n'en serais jamais capable, mais j'en ai envie. Si les choses sont comme tu le dis, alors il a besoin de tout ce qu'on peut lui donner, en se moquant de s'il le veut ou non. Même s'il ne me pardonnera jamais, je veux l'aider." Narcissa baissa les yeux vers ses mains pendant un moment, contenant ses émotions avant qu'elles ne la dépassent. "Assez. Dis moi ce que tu proposes."

Les doigts de Severus effleurèrent le sommet de la table. "Je pensais que Wolsford pourrait avoir besoin d'un nouvel étudiant. Harry a laissé échappé que ses notes sont presque parfaites. Il a un intérêt évident pour la botanique et s'y trouvera très bien, je pense. C'est lui qui a besoin de cette bulle, désormais."

"Wolsford." Répéta Narcissa. "Eh bien… Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, hein ?"

"Il sera loin de ces gens horribles et aura les opportunités qu'il mérite. Draco sera une bonne influence, je pense et Harry connaîtra quelqu'un là bas."

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. "Tu penses que les garçons pourront renouer leur amitié ?"

"J'en suis certain."

Narcissa hocha la tête. "Bien. Alors faisons comme ça. J'appellerai le Proviseur pour obtenir les formulaires de candidature. Comment allons nous faire pour que Harry les remplisse ? Les Dursley ne l'aideront pas ; ils lui mettront sûrement des bâtons dans les roues.

Severus étudia ses ongles. "J'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne tiendra pas sans un certain soutien... Tu peux t'en occuper ?"

"J'y suis obligée, n'est ce pas ? Oui, oui, je le peux."

* * *

Cela prit une semaine à Severus pour affaiblir peu à peu Harry à nouveau. Il était retourné chez le Pépiniériste le jour suivant et le surlendemain. Chaque fois, il avait acheté une quantité ridicule de petits buissons et de massifs secondaires dans sa composition. Il insistait pour ne travailler qu'avec Harry, une requête à laquelle se pliait le garçon sous le regard étrange de Mr Wells. Harry s'exécutait, mais devenait plus renfrogné, plus effacé à chaque fois que Severus insistait sur des sujets trop personnels.

Le troisième jour, Severus était venu prétendant avoir besoin d'aide pour faire le choix difficile entre des Floribundas et des Théier Hybride, Harry arrêta simplement d'être poli et se fit arrogant.

"Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr. Les Floribundas sont certes plus odorant, mais les Théiers Hybrides sont plus jolis. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Eh bien, les Floribundas sont plus simples à entretenir, ils résistent mieux aux maladies." Harry marqua une pause. "Vous savez, monsieur, j'ai lu une étude portant sur une tentative de greffe entre ces deux espèces. Cela permettrait d'obtenir des plantes ayant la symétrie des Théiers Hybrides, mais la résistance et la puissance odorante des Floribundas. Je ne sais pas si on vend des greffons, mais je suis sûr que Mr Wells pourrait nous renseigner."

"Un vrai botaniste en herbe... J'ai aussi lu cette étude, c'est intriguant mais prometteur. Dis moi, Harry, étudies-tu la botanique à l'école ?"

La tension à laquelle Severus était attribuée se fit sentir dans les épaules du garçon. "Non, on a pas cette matière."

"Je vois. Comment as-tu eu vent de cette étude ? Ton oncle et ta tante subviennent à ta soif de culture ?"

Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Oh, et puis j'en ai marre !" Harry essaya de s'en aller, mais Severus lui attrapa le bras. Harry tressaillit. Tandis que l'homme lui remontait la manche, il grogna et essaya de se libérer.

"Qui te fais ça ?" demanda Severus dans un murmure menaçant en passant son pouce sur ses blessures disparaissant.

"Je vous l'ai dit, des brutes."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Je me fous de ce que vous croyez !" s'énerva Harry. "Laissez moi !"

"Narcissa m'a dit, Harry. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle a vu il y a des années. Je sais."

Harry cligna des yeux, avant que son visage ne se torde en un grotesque masque de colère. Il arracha son bras de la main de Severus. "Parfait !" cracha-t-il. "Vous avez découvert mon terrible et ténébreux secret. Alors oui, mon oncle m'en mets plein la gueule de temps en temps. Qu'est ce que ça fait ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, merde ?" cria-t-il, s'attirant les regards outrés des quelques clients. "Qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Où étiez-vous quand..." sa voix mourut. Il secoua la tête. "On s'en fout. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et, bordel, je n'en veux pas. Alors merde, laissez moi seul !" cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

"Je ne lâcherais pas aussi facilement, Mr Potter." murmura Severus en observant Harry s'enfuir.

Severus retourna au magasin deux jours plus tard, déterminé à faire avancer les choses. Il avait le dossier de candidature de Wolsford à la main et réfléchissais à la manière qu'il allait utiliser pour faire signer Harry.

"Ah, Mr Wells. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Potter, comme vous le savez."

"Désolé, Mr Rogue, le garçon a appelé pour dire qu'il était malade. Il ne sera pas là de la semaine."

Severus sentit son estomac se remplir de plomb. "Je vois." dit-il, gardant difficilement son self-control.

"John, ici présent peut vous montrer tout ce que vous avez envie de voir."

"En fait." fit Severus, pensant rapidement, "J'espérais pouvoir vous parler de quelque chose. J'ai un petit problème. Le jeune homme que nous employons pour m'aider à replanter le jardin a dû nous quitter. J'espérais pouvoir employer Mr Potter temporairement afin de m'assister."

Wells commença à protester.

"Je vous dédommagerais, bien entendu. Et je payerais les gages de Mr Potter. Ça ne serait que pour quelques jours."

Le patron plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant, scrutant Severus comme plus tôt la semaine précédente. "Je suppose que nous pouvons nous arranger." dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Je préviendrai Harry, bien sûr."

"Oh, laissez. Je m'en occupe, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Bien, bien." dit-il en secouant sa main pour chasser cette idée. "Vous pourrez me l'emprunter de Lundi à Mercredi, mais c'est tout. J'ai besoin de lui par ici, il est le seul qui ait un peu de bon sens !" dit-il en désignant John du regard, comme pour l'accuser d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Content de lui, Severus partit rapidement, anxieux de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Harry.

Severus frappa à la porte, son impatience se manifesta par de petits coups rapides sur le heurtoir. Il attendit un moment avant de frapper à nouveau, plus fort et plus rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, révélant un Harry Potter parfaitement normal.

"Bordel de dieu !" jura-t-il. "Que dois-je faire pour que vous me laissiez tranquille !"

Harry voulut fermer la porte, mais tout comme Draco il y a plusieurs semaines, Severus n'allait pas le laisser faire.

"Je suis aller au magasin, aujourd'hui. Wells m'a dit que tu étais malade."

"Oui, et ?" demanda stupidement Harry.

"Tu entretiens toujours tes invités sur le pas de ta porte ?" renifla Severus.

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir la porte juste assez pour l'homme. "Heureux ?" demanda-t-il en s'exécutant.

"Ton hospitalité est sans limite." dit Severus en entrant.

La porte se ferma avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un claquement. Sans un mot, le garçon marcha dans la cuisine et s'affaissa sur une chaise. "Que voulez-vous et que faites-vous ici ?"

Severus s'assit. "Es-tu blessé ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu étais blessé. C'était ton excuse récurrente, non, quand tu étais plus jeune, de dire que tu étais malade. Alors j'ai cru que, comment dis-tu déjà ? Ton oncle t'en avais mis plein la gueule."

Harry grogna en parcourant la cuisine morne des yeux. Faisant de même, Severus vit les paniers à fruits vides, les placards fermés et aucun signe d'une quelconque vie humaine.

"Il n'est même pas là." dit finalement Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là. Il, tous les Dursley en fait, sont partis en vacances dans leur maison de Majorque, Dudley étant libre cet été. Ils sont partis trois semaines."

"Et ils t'ont laissé ici ? Seul ? Un garçon de quatorze ans seul pour trois semaines ?"

Harry rigola. C'était un rire fragile, dissonant, mais néanmoins agréable. "Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont laissé. Quoi ? Vous avez cru qu'ils m'emmèneraient ? Cela fait longtemps que je m'occupe de moi-même, monsieur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et je n'ai pas besoin de vous."

Severus essayait d'analyser toutes ces informations, mais il n'y arrivait pas. "Pourquoi as-tu dit être malade, alors ? Tu te sens mal ?"

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Pour m'éloigner de vous, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à moi d'un seul coup, mais accordez moi une faveur et laissez tomber. Il n'y a rien qui ne se passe ici qui vous concerne."

"Tu es fou ? Bien sûr que ça me concerne. Harry, ces gens te font du mal, ils te négligent. Tu ne peux pas vouloir vivre ça."

"Oh, et vous m'offrez quelque chose de mieux, n'est ce pas ? Je vous en prie. C'est toujours pareil avec vous. Bientôt, vous vous en moquerez à nouveau. Et quand vous aurez le choix entre moi et quelque chose d'autre, vous choisirez quelque chose d'autre. Je ne veux pas vivre ça encore une fois."

"Ce n'est pas un amusement passager pour moi. Ni pour Draco ou Narcissa. On veut t'aider, Harry. Laisse-nous donc t'aider."

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. "C'est un putain de mensonge ! Ils ne veulent pas m'aider ! Ils n'en ont jamais eu envie ! Ne me mentez pas !" siffla Harry. "De vous trois, vous étiez le seul honnête avec moi, ne commencez pas à me mentir !"

Severus resta assis et attendit. Harry se calma peu à peu.

"Elle savait. Bordel, elle _savait _et elle n'a rien fait. Rien ! Mais, encore une fois, je n'aurais rien du attendre. " continua Harry, la colère s'évanouissant à chaque mot, remplacée par de la résignation.

"Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, Harry." commença Severus.

"Il y en a toujours." répondit-il sans sarcasme ni colère. Il le disait honnêtement, comprenant le monde dans lequel il se trouvait trop bien pour un garçon de quatorze ans.

"Il n'y aura plus de maladies, Harry. Plus personne pour t'en mettre plein la gueule. Plus de vacances à passer seul. D'ailleurs, que manges-tu ? Comment t'assumes-tu ?"

Harry observa Severus comme s'il était débile. "J'ai un travail, vous savez. Je gagne ce dont j'ai besoin. Et les Dursley savent se couvrir, ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils laissent de l'argent pour la nourriture et ce genre de choses."

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que ça ne se passe pas comme ça devrait ? Rien n'aurait jamais dû être comme ça."

"Je sais ce que vous faites. Arrêtez. S'il vous plait, laissez moi seul..." murmura-t-il.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas."

"Je refuserais votre aide, la votre et la_ leur_, même si vous étiez les dernières personnes sur Terre."

"Et moi qui croyez que tu étais intelligent. Tu es un peu stupide quand même, n'est ce pas Mr Potter ?"

"Qu'avez vous dit ?"

"Tu refuses cette aide pour quoi ? Un peu de fierté mal placée ? Par pure méchanceté ? Un de tes plans les plus brillants, sans doute."

"J'avais besoin d'aide il y a des _années _! Elle n'est jamais venue. Plus que deux ans et je m'enfuis d'ici. J'ai fais tout ce chemin sans assistance, je ne commencerais pas maintenant, spécialement de la part de ceux qui auraient pu faire quelque chose et n'ont rien fait. Je ne me vendrai pas comme ça, ça n'en vaut pas le coup. Vous pouvez patauger dans votre culpabilité pendant encore une éternité avant que j'accepte quoi que ce soit de vous." cracha Harry.

"Tu as suffisamment traversé d'horreurs sans rien accepter de nous. Accepter de l'aide ne veut pas dire oublier, Mr Potter. Et, pour la postérité, ta colère envers Draco est affreusement mal placée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tu vivais. J'aime mon filleul, mais il a vécu bien trop longtemps dans une petite bulle bien protégée. Il est surexcité par l'idée de pouvoir t'aider, car il n'a comprit que très récemment. Il est énervé et incroyablement troublé par ton attitude à son égard et le fait que tu te sois à ce point trompé à son sujet."

Harry leva les yeux en entendant cela. Severus était satisfait de voir la petite étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux s'illuminer soudainement, un éclair de vert printanier traversant un rideau vitreux. "Il n'a pas pu ne pas..."

"Si. Il ne savait pas. Je te le promets." dit Severus doucement.

Harry hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. "Ça ne l'excuse pas, elle. Ou vous. Et que pensez-vous faire ? M'arracher de là et être mon grand sauveur ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça."

"Peut-être que non." dit Severus, souriant intérieurement de voir Harry plier enfin, un air blessé sur le visage. L'homme fouilla sa mallette et en sortit le dossier de candidature de Wolsford.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui.

"Une chance de te sauver. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir la prendre."

Harry retira les papiers de leur enveloppe. "Wolsford ? Vous voulez que j'aille dans ce satané bastion de l'élite bourgeoise d'Angleterre ?"

"Oui. Tu seras là-bas pendant quasiment toute l'année. Tu pourrais y étudier les choses que tu aimes. Tu pourrais passer tes examens avant d'aller à l'université. C'est une chance, Harry, et une échappatoire."

Harry jeta les papiers sur la table. "Vous plaisantez ?"

"Non, je ne plaisante pas. S'il te plait, réfléchis-y sérieusement."

Les doigts de Harry passèrent dans l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. "Jamais je pourrais me payer ça." murmura Harry.

Severus se relaxa. Il envisageait. Encore un pas en avant. "Il y a des bourses d'études et d'autres choses. Si tu es accepté, et je suis sûr que tu le seras, le financement sera la dernière de tes inquiétudes, je te le promets."

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant vraiment atténué. Il essayait de contenir cette sensation d'espoir et d'excitation qui grandissait dans son torse. Plus celui-ci serait grand, plus dure serait la chute... Mais... Il n'y aurait peut-être pas de chute. Il tenait peut-être sa carte de sortie... "Vous enseignez toujours là bas ?"

"Oui. Et Draco y est toujours. Tu ne seras pas seul."

Harry acquiesça encore une fois. "Merci pour ça. Je... Je vais y réfléchir."

"Bien. Bien-sûr, si tu as la moindre question à propos de quoi que ce soit, ta candidature notamment, eh bien il est bon de savoir que Wells m'a gentiment offert tes services pour le début de la semaine, afin de m'aider à replanter le jardin de Narcissa."

Harry soupira d'exaspération, trop las pour se battre à ce sujet. Il pouvait endurer quelques jours avec Narcissa Malefoy. De plus, si ce que Rogue avait dit s'avérait vrai, ce serait un bon moyen pour réapprendre à connaître Draco. Peut-être y avait-il encore quelque chose qui valait le coup d'être sauvé. "Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non, Mr Potter. Jamais."

* * *

Terminé ! Maintenant, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est la réaction de l'auteur.

J'ose vous demander un petit coup de main ? Vous êtes plus de 1000 lecteurs à suivre chaque chapitre, et au moins 100 inscrits recevant les alertes. Envoyez un message à Empathic Siren. Son compte est sur Fanfiction, vous pouvez lui envoyer un Private Message ! Mettez un message simple et court dans Google Traduction, et envoyez-le lui ! Si elle reçoit ne serait-ce que 50 messages différents lui demandant de me laisser poster cette histoire, elle changera peut-être d'avis. Vous pouvez aussi me mettre un message à lui envoyer en review que je vous traduirais en anglais dans ma réponse !

J'ai besoin de votre aide. Plus qu'une review, si vous pouviez faire ça, une telle action assurerait peut-être la pérennité de cette traduction.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je suis vraiment désolé que tout ait à se passer comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, croyez le bien.

Merci pour tout, j'vous aime les loupiauds.

Bises,  
Vince.


	13. Un Rayon de Soleil sur les Cookies

Hello !

Je dois vous jeter un immense, immense merci pour ce que vous avait fait. Votre soutien est vraiment moteur pour moi, et tous les messages encourageants que j'ai reçu sont adorables. Par ailleurs, la communauté autour de cette histoire commence à avoir une taille énorme, suffisante je l'espère pour faire pencher la balance.

Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu de l'effet sur Empathic Siren. Elle n'a pas l'air d'en parler dans son dernier message. Autant vous dire que l'histoire est pour le moment en stand-by. Mais la publication continue, the show must go on. J'ai tenté d'expliquer que cette traduction est pour vous, que moi je connais l'histoire. Ainsi, supprimer cette fiction serait vous pénaliser vous, contre qui elle n'a rien, mais pas moi. Il est possible, mais pas sûr, que l'histoire ait été signalée. En ce cas, vous savez comment agir si elle est supprimée.

Merci encore mille fois à tous pour vos messages. J'en profite pour mettre ici quelque chose que je répète souvent dans mes réponses aux reviews : une traduction, ce n'est pas seulement mouliner un texte sous Google Trad. Au delà de ça, il est faut adapter le texte non pas d'une langue à l'autre, mais d'une culture à l'autre. Le public américain est très cru, par exemple, et les vulgarités sont peu différentes. En gros : fuck, fuck et fuck ! :)

Personnellement, je traduis une première fois le texte phrase par phrase, littéralement. C'est la phase "Google Trad" en gros, bien que je n'utilise pas trop ce logiciel capricieux. Puis j'expédie le tout à la correctrice, qui va corriger ce qu'elle veut. Pour finir, je réalise une, deux, voire trois relectures selon l'importance du chapitre pour adapter tournures et style au public français. Supprimer les descriptions anatomiques par exemple par quelque chose de plus romantique... Ah, sacré français. Et toujours une dernière relecture juste avant de poster. (Par exemple, j'en suis déjà à trois relectures pour le prochain chapitre... Vous devinez lequel ?) Au fait, j'habite pas à Monaco.

Dans ce chapitre, et après le huis-clos entre Severus et Harry, le huis-clos entre Draco et Harry. En quelques sortes, la phase une de leur réconciliation. Et j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant sans soucis, car ce serait un peu cruel de vous faire patienter plusieurs semaines entre celui-ci et le suivant si l'histoire était supprimée.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un Rayon de Soleil sur les Cookies****  
**

Harry essuya ses mais sur le devant de son jean. Ses paumes étaient transpirantes. Il détestait ça. Il respira profondément et leva la main pour frapper à la porte. Celle-ci trembla puis s'effondra. "Non, non je suis vraiment pas prêt..." pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule. Mr George était dans son petit buggy motorisé, arrêté sur la route. Il avait une expression curieuse sur le visage, comme pour demander à Harry s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le garçon se retourna vers la porte, lui donnant involontairement une réponse. La petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de partir, marcher les cinq cents mètres jusqu'à la Ligne 4 du bus, direct pour Magnolia Crescent. Il secoua la tête et ajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos élimé sur son épaule. Qui pensait-il tromper ? Ils savaient déjà qu'il était là. Il avait dû se présenter au garde, à l'entrée de la copropriété. Ce sale petit homme qui l'avait observé de haut en bas comme s'il était un grand délinquant.

Il s'essuya à nouveau les mains, plutôt pour en faire quelque chose que par pure nécessité. Il prit une inspiration vacillante, puis détourna les yeux à nouveau. Prêt cette fois, Mr George lui fit un petit signe incertain de la main. Harry retourna le geste trop précipitamment et il savait son expression plus désorientée que souriante. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu marcher jusqu'ici, il n'en savait rien. Mr George avait tenu à l'emmener avec son buggy. L'esprit de Harry s'était embourbé pendant qu'il voyait défiler les habitations très chiques du voisinage. Des collines vertes, de petits étangs, de belles villas au gazon vert émeraude et pleines de gens aux carrières brillantes faisant des choses importantes en souriant comme sur les pubs pour dentifrice, vivant des vies parfaites. Harry n'était pas étranger à ce genre de milieu, les Dursley étant loin d'être pauvres, mais il y avait quelque chose de tellement perverti dans cette innocence que cela le faisait grincer des dents. L'innocence n'était qu'une farce.

Mr George n'avait, bien entendu, pas cessé de lui parler de la grâce et de la classe de Mme Malefoy, de la générosité de Mme Malefoy, d'à quel point il était chanceux de travailler pour Mme Malefoy... Harry s'était renfrogné en entendant ça. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il allait travailler pour elle. Bien que son tee-shirt gris trop grand, son jean abîmé et son sac à dos plein d'objets de jardinage ne faisaient pas illusion. Il doutait avoir été pris pour un ami de Draco. Et maintenant, il était sur le perron de la gracieuse Maison Malefoy, la main réticente à l'idée de frapper à une porte qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à franchir ; Mr George et son buggy l'observant.

"C'est idiot..." marmonna Harry. Rassemblant son courage, il frappa et attendit. Il eut le curieux espoir d'entendre le fracas léger d'un petit garçon sautillant jusqu'à la porte, excité à l'idée de lui ouvrir, comme c'était à chaque fois le cas. Il y a quelques années. Pas cette fois. Rien n'était familier. Il n'avait pas de petite pierre ni de jolies fleurs avec lui. En revanche, le même sentiment d'insécurité qu'il avait eu lors de ses premières visites. A presque quinze ans maintenant, il se sermonna, se trouvant trop vieux pour ce genre de trucs, ce qui rendit son insécurité encore plus énervante.

Avant que Harry ne puisse penser trop longuement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer, juste un peu, lorsqu'il vit Harry. Il y eut presque la naissance d'un sourire éclatant, avant que Draco ne se raidisse, se rappelant leur dernière rencontre. "Harry." dit-il, l'air noble et tentateur tandis qu'il scrutait le visage du garçon devant lui, s'arrêtant là où il avait vu les blessures.

"Draco." salua Harry en réajustant la bretelle qui lui barrait l'épaule.

Draco ouvrit grand la porte, observant au dessus de la tête du brun. "Ah, je vois que tu as rencontré Mr George." dit-il en lui faisant un signe crispé de la main avec un sourire.

Harry se tourna et vit le buggy partir. "Euh. Ouais." dit-il en se balançant sur lui-même.

"Un mec étrange. Il est là tout le temps à aider ma mère avec tout un tas de choses. Il parle toujours de lui à la troisième personne, aussi. Je pense qu'il se prend pour un lord, avec son buggy et tout. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas le Jour du Violet, aujourd'hui. Il met toujours des pantalons violets ces jours-là." fit Draco d'une voix traînante en regardant disparaître l'homme et son buggy.

Le stress de l'étrange situation s'empara de Harry. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu en effet expliquer le petit éclat de rire qu'il eut en pensant à l'homme, vieux lord désabusé, portant des rayures violettes, un short violet, et un gilet de velours violet. Draco se tourna en entendant le rire de Harry, le regard chaud et réconfortant, le sourire vrai. Ce fut finalement les émotions familières qui lui saisirent l'estomac qui firent rougir le brun. Son estomac fit une embardée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et bougea encore la bretelle de son sac. Toutes ses émotions ne cessaient de vaciller, ces temps-ci.

Encouragé par le rire, Draco sortit sur le porche et contourna Harry, s'arrêtant sur le sac. "Tu as toujours ce truc ?" demanda-t-il en tirant un peu sur une des lanières du sac.

Harry résista à l'envie de fuir Draco. Il ajusta son maintien sur le sac et haussa les épaules. "Il rempli toujours sa fonction de sac..." murmura-t-il, trouvant l'étrange situation de leur relation détestable. Elle vacillait d'avant en arrière : ils se connaissaient, mais ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'apprécier. Harry avait connu Draco aussi bien que Draco l'avait connu. Mais ils ne se connaissaient plus. Et il avait été sûr de ne plus vouloir le connaître, d'ailleurs. Mais depuis, Rogue était venu et lui avait mis toutes ces idées colorées en tête, en particulier au sujet de Draco, qui n'avait rien compris il y a des années et qui voulait renouer leur amitié. Pour peu qu'il le laissât faire. Et au fond de lui, sans savoir pourquoi, il en avait diablement envie.

Un silence lourd passa entre eux. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre le buggy s'éloigner. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suppose que tu veux t'y mettre ?" murmura-t-il.

"Euh, ouais..." répondit Harry, fuyant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Draco soupira, si bien que Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire... "Viens, alors. Oncle Severus est déjà dans le jardin. Ronchonnant à cause du drainage au sol merdique, ou un truc du genre. Maman est partie pour la journée, donc j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit que tous les trois aujourd'hui." Draco nota que les épaules de Harry se relaxèrent lorsqu'il entendit cela. Se fourvoyant, il cru avoir brisé l'étrangeté première avec ses réparties spirituelles. Il sourit.

"En fait, le drainage du sol est très important..." dit Harry, heureux qu'ils dérivent vers un sujet qui le mettait à l'aise. "Ça affecte leur croissance et les floraisons, tu sais. Quelques plantes poussent très bien dans un sol boueux, mais elles ne sont pas nombreuses. Et je ne pense pas que Rogue ait acheté quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. De plus, il faut y faire très attention lorsqu'on a des Acers... Euh, des Érables Japonais, je veux dire." continua-t-il tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte de derrière.

Draco roula des yeux. "Tu t'exprimes comme lui !" taquina-t-il.

"Et alors ?" piqua Harry, à fleur de peau. "Et puis, je suis ici pour travailler, non ? Pas pour prendre le thé."

Draco grimaça. "D'accord." murmura-t-il. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Eh bien. Je te laisse t'y mettre..." dit-il, la voix tremblant un peu, tout comme ses pieds, qui n'avaient pas décidé s'ils devaient partir ou non.

La honte passa sur Harry. Draco n'avait pas été très agréable. Et Harry venait juste de prendre conscience que lui avait sûrement fait cette impression quand il s'était énervé. De plus, le brun ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'être agréable. Harry maudit Severus Rogue une fois encore. Il était en train de défaire complètement sa vie et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son regard retomba au sol, sur les pieds hésitants de Draco. C'était la seule partie de son corps qui montrait qu'il était tout aussi nerveux que le brun. Et lorsqu'ils eurent décidé par quel chemin ils devaient partir, Harry leva les yeux. Un besoin pressant de dire quelque chose lui vint, comme pour fermer leur conversation sur une note plus douce. "Merci." lâcha-t-il tandis que Draco rentrait dans la maison.

Celui-ci se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

"Merci pour... Euh... M'avoir guidé dans la maison." dit Harry, maudissant le ridicule dont il se couvrait.

Draco ne sembla pas trouver cela ridicule. Ces yeux se firent à nouveau chaleureux et le même sourire franc et vrai se fit voir, celui qui avait fait s'échauffer le visage de Harry. "C'est quand tu veux." murmura-t-il, avant de rentrer.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et s'essuya les mains sur le jean pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en observant la porte vitrée du jardin qui venait de se refermer. Peu de temps après, une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"Bonjour mon garçon." murmura Severus, amusé par l'échange auquel il venait d'assister.

"Bonjour monsieur." dit Harry en se tournant et laissant tomber son sac.

"Tu as amené tes propres outils à ce que je vois."

"Euh, oui. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème. J'en ai l'habitude."

"Pas du tout. Le changement dans les miens est le bienvenue, je t'assure."

Harry acquiesça et commença à sortir ses affaires.

"As-tu repensé à Wolsford ?"

"Vous n'abandonnerez vraiment jamais." dit Harry avec un rire sans joie. "Je ne suis pas là depuis une demi-heure que vous commencez. Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas les choses se faire ?"

"Je crois que nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Harry. Essaye de suivre, tu veux ? Je ne recommanderais pas la candidature d'un garçon qui ne peut pas maintenir le fil d'une conversation récente."

"Recommandation ? Vous n'avez jamais dit que vous me recommanderiez ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas !"

"Je te connais mieux que tu sembles le croire. De plus, j'ai convaincu ce crapaud de femme à ton école, Dolores Ombrage, de me donner une copie de ton dossier scolaire. Tu aimes cacher ta brillance dans un boisseau, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux et devint rouge. "Mon dossier ? Vous avez eu mon dossier ? C'est privé ! Comment osez-vous ?" beugla-t-il, son esprit essayant de lister tout ce qui pouvait s'y trouver et tout ce que Rogue aurait pu y apprendre de plus sur lui.

"Calme toi, impétueux gamin ! Je n'ai demandé que ton dossier académique, tes notes. Et elles sont très acceptables, mon garçon. Elles ne disent rien de ta vie quotidienne déplorable."

"Ma vie quotidienne ne vous regarde pas !" gronda Harry.

Severus renifla et s'avança en se penchant. Harry dû lever la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

"Je fais en sorte qu'elle me regarde." souffla Severus d'une voix qui semblait faire écho au vent frappant un mur de fer. "Et j'aurais du m'y intéresser il y a des années, c'est quelque chose que je regretterai toujours. Mais peu importe, je t'aiderai, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous." dit Harry, les yeux crachant sa furie, la voix aussi douce et ferme que celle de Rogue.

"Montre les dents si tu le veux, sors les crocs, Harry. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Et Draco non plus." Severus faillit ajouter Narcissa, mais se ravisa. C'était vrai, mais cela n'allait faire qu'agrandir la colère du garçon.

Harry sentit quelque chose de très déconcertant le frapper dans le torse. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, Rogue, un total étranger, lui avait dit que lui et son filleul n'abandonneraient pas, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Et la chose la plus bizarre fut que Harry le cru. Il faillit étouffer en sentant la... Chose dans son ventre - il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était - l'envahir complètement en lui volant son souffle. Et désormais, il refusait d'écouter la voix qui lui disait que Rogue mentait ou qu'il le décevrait ou bien encore qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour. Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas le croire.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attendre des réponses censées à mes questions. Où en es ta candidature pour Wolsford ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur le patio dallé. "J'ai..." commença t-il. Il roula des yeux et déglutit. "J'ai écrit la rédaction." dit-il de la voix la plus petite qu'il pouvait produire. Les yeux fermement fixés sur la pierre plate sous ses pieds, il manqua la fierté et l'exultation qui s'affichèrent sur le visage de Severus pendant un court instant. "Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, vous savez." dit-il avec un air renfrogné.

"Penses-y plus vite !" dit Severus avant de changer de sujet. "Allez, viens. On a beaucoup de choses à faire." dit-il, heureux que la plante qui avait pliée ait finalement cassé.

* * *

Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il appréciait de travailler dans le jardin des Malefoy. Il était dans son élément lorsque ses mains travaillaient la terre humide, la tassaient, protectrice, autour des jeunes pousses. Rogue travaillait de l'autre côté, laissant Harry avec sa propre copie du plan de paysage et ce qu'il devait faire. Il fut surpris que Rogue n'ait fait que quelques inspections, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et peu de commentaires. Il avait donné quelques suggestions ici et là que Harry avait été heureux de recevoir. À la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient, ils auraient fini les fondations dès ce soir. Il enterrait sa dernière pousse lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Le soleil qui lui dorlotait le dos avait été assombri.

"Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux venir manger un peu !" dit Draco.

Harry leva les yeux, surprit par la position du soleil. Comme pour répondre à sa place, son estomac gargouilla. "Génial. Merci !" dit-il en se levant. Il laissa tomber ses gants de jardinage et suivit Draco jusque dans le patio. Il y avait là un assortiment de petits sandwichs, de fruits coupés et de biscuits sur la table. Un pichet de limonade glacée était sur le côté. Sans y être invité, Harry attrapa plusieurs sandwichs, quelques quartiers d'orange et une poignée de biscuits.

"T'aimes toujours les cookies !" fit Draco avec un rire en se servant à son tour.

"Oui, j'aime toujours les cookies." répondit l'autre entre deux bouchées. "Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rester avec moi" ajouta-t-il, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il était assis au sol, les jambes étendues, les bras sur ses genoux.

Draco hésita un instant. "J'en ai envie." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. "Et puis, ça pourrait nous donner une chance de rattraper un peu le temps perdu..."

"Si tu l'dis." répondit Harry en jouant avec la croûte de l'un de ses sandwichs. Draco avait cet air pensif et interrogateur qu'il affichait quand il voulait poser une question profonde et pleine de sens. Harry connaissait ce regard, bien qu'il ne venait pas souvent du blond. Il chercha Severus de ses yeux. Son absence n'était pas une coïncidence. "Où est Rogue ?"

"Il a déjà mangé. Il avait quelques courses à faire. Il a parlé de phosphate, mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus."

Harry hocha la tête, maudissant mentalement Rogue et son évidente ingérence. S'introduisant dans sa maison, le harcelant au travail, volant son dossier scolaire... Ce déjeuner confortable couronnait le tout.

"Des trucs pour les plantes." dit Harry en guise d'explication avant de mordre un peu plus dans son repas. Il mâcha doucement en observant Draco, du coin de l'œil, qui magouillait avec son propre sandwich. Harry se prépara pour la suite.

"Alors, Oncle Severus m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais vraiment en plantes..."

Ok, celle-ci était facile. Harry pouvait répondre sans y penser. Il haussa les épaules. "Je n'en sais rien. Je les aime bien, c'est tout."

"Je m'en souviens. De ton amour pour les plantes, je veux dire." dit le blond.

Harry ne dit rien en retour. Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich, espérant que son impolitesse fasse fuir Draco. Spontanément, les mots de Severus à propos de lui et son filleul n'abandonnant jamais, peu importe ce qu'il ferait, lui revinrent en tête. Bon sang, cette impression bizarre dans son torse revenait aussi !

"Tu te souviens de tout le temps qu'on a passé dans ton jardin, au début ?"

Harry prit une nouvelle bouchée, essayant de paraître indifférent. "Je m'en souviens." commença-t-il en avalant. "Une andouille blonde qui me suivait toute la journée en parlant de chat alors que je travaillais." Cela serait sûrement suffisant pour le faire partir...

Draco fixa son assiette. Harry cru l'entendre murmurer que c'était lui, l'andouille. Il faillit en sourire. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais énerver Rogue, mais il savait s'y prendre avec Draco. Il abandonnerait vite et retournerait à ses affaires, Harry en était sûr.

Mais il ne partit pas. Il n'abandonna pas. Ils finirent leurs sandwichs en silence. Harry reconnut que l'entêtement de Draco égalait au moins le sien.

"Alors, tu fais quoi dans ton temps libre ?" demanda Draco, essayant de relancer la conversation.

Réalisant que Draco ne partirait pas, le brun haussa les épaules et prit une longue gorgée de limonade avant de se saisir d'un cookie. Il les savait délicieux ; il en mordit un tout petit bout. Ces biscuits eurent le même effet sur lui que bien des années auparavant : ses yeux se fermèrent et il en frissonna. Il savoura en pensant à ce qu'il allait répondre. "Pas grand chose, à part l'école et le travail." dit-il, avant de mordre à nouveau.

"Et tes amis ? Tu ne fais rien avec eux ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, gardant son regard distant. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'ami.

"Ça a l'air ennuyeux..." dit Draco. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry mordit encore dans son cookie. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et ce petit gémissement lui échappa. Draco était pétrifié. Pendant une seconde, il avait vu le Harry qu'il connaissait. Le petit garçon maigre avec une manne de cheveux noirs en pétard, le garçon qui adorait les cookies, les pancakes au chocolat, les éclairs au chocolat - tout ce qui contenait la moindre miette de chocolat. Le garçon qui rigolait avec lui et vivait des aventures avec lui et qui était son ami. Sans un mot, il glissa ses cookies dans l'assiette de Harry.

En entendant le bruit, Harry ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard pour voir plus de biscuits qu'avant. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant comment ils étaient arrivés là. "Merci." dit-il, sincère, mais ne sachant pas à quoi Draco jouait.

"De rien. Alors, euh... A quoi ressemble ton école ?"

"C'est une école. Rien de bien passionnant. Des profs embêtants, des écoliers ennuyeux et des murs gris." dit Harry, toujours en se demandant pourquoi Draco lui avait donné ses cookies.

Le blond hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'air si abattu que Harry voulu lui rendre ses biscuits. Il soupira et fit un pas en avant - un tout petit. "Euh. Toi, tu vas à Wolsford, c'est bien ça ?"

Draco leva deux yeux gris brillants. Il se pencha en avant. "Oui ! Tu en as entendu parler ? C'est fantastique comme endroit."

"Ça ressemble à quoi ?"

"C'est un château pour collégiens ! Il y a énormément de classes et des profs intéressants, même des sports que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! C'est incroyable."

Harry acquiesça. "Ça à l'air génial." dit-il.

Ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment de Wolsford, Little Whinging et de Mr George aux pantalons violets. Harry trouva cela agréable. Il se relaxait. Et se faisant, il remarqua quelque chose de curieux. Plus Draco était relaxé, plus le Draco dont Harry se souvenait émergeait. Il était au milieu d'une histoire impliquant son ami Blaise et quelqu'un nommé Rusard. L'histoire, pour quelque étrange raison impliquait aussi un chat et un seau renversé. Il parlait du moment où le chat et le contenu du seau se rencontraient malencontreusement, dans des circonstances impliquant l'ami Blaise, quand Harry le remarqua. Il réalisa qu'il connaissait cette personne ; il la connaissait franchement et vraiment. Ses pires défauts et ses plus belles qualités, ses talents de conteur, ses secrets d'enfance et le temps qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Et il se rendit compte que ce garçon à ses côtés lui avait manqué. Draco était courbé vers l'avant, les yeux brillants de complicité, les mains gesticulantes tandis qu'il racontait. Ses cheveux étaient tombés sur ses yeux, plus du tout ordonnés comme avant. Sa voix, bien que plus grave et mature, avait le même rythme et les mêmes modulations que lorsqu'il racontait ses histoires il y a tant d'années. Les crépitements et les ballottements de tout son langage corporel étaient aussi captivants qu'ils l'étaient avant. Il avait été fermé à l'ouverture de Draco, son approche de la vie si insouciante. Et cela lui avait tellement, tellement manqué. Ce fut un telle prise de conscience... Un sentiment si fort...

Juste quand Harry conclut sa réflexion, il réalisa qu'un silence gênant s'était installé. Il avait manqué la fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était advenu du chat ou du seau. Draco ne s'en était pas aperçu. Lui aussi s'était plongé dans ses pensées.

"Je peux... Je peux te demander un truc ?" demanda Draco.

Harry se tendit. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée. Il admirait d'ailleurs la retenue dont avait fait preuve Draco. L'ancien aurait demandé des réponses dès le moment où ils se seraient vus, ce matin là.

"Hmm, oui, bien sûr." dit Harry, listant les réponses plausibles à la question qu'il attendait.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit au revoir ?" lâcha Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux. Sa recherche s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne question ! "Pardon ?"

"Quand je suis parti. Tu ne m'as jamais dit au revoir. Pourquoi ?"

"Sérieusement ? C'est ça ta question ?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi ça te surprend ? Ça m'a fait vraiment mal, tu sais."

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité. Bien-sûr. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Tout portait sur Draco, ce qui blessait Draco, ce que voulait Draco. Comment avait-il fait pour détruire un moment pareil ? La colère le frappa de ses poings lourds. C'était bien différent de ce qui l'avait frappé plus tôt, ce matin là, après les mots de Severus. "Ça t'a fais mal ? Vraiment, ça t'a fais mal ? Putain, Draco, t'es vraiment un connard !" lâcha Harry, se sentant trahi - comme il l'avait été dans le salon des Malefoy il y a quatre ans, se voyant éjecté de leurs vies peu à peu tandis qu'il allait s'abriter dans l'ombre.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Mais c'est quoi ton problème, bon sang ?" lâcha-t-il. "J'ai été sympa, accueillant, j'ai essayé de tenir la conversation, de relancer ce qu'on a perdu... Et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est... C'est agir comme ça..." dit-il en agitant ses mains, comme si elles englobaient tout _ça_.

Les poings le frappaient plus fort, l'attaquant avec plus d'insistante. "C'est quoi mon problème ?" claqua Harry en se levant et en marchant vers Draco. "Je n'ai aucun problème. Tu es celui qui essaye de prétendre que ces quatre dernières années n'ont jamais existé ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas dit au revoir ? Parce que tu as été un lâche. Tu as menti, Draco. Tu as menti pour sauver ton cul. C'est toi qui m'as fais mal, Draco. Tu m'as trahi ! Si il y avait bien une personne à l'époque que je ne voyais pas... Tu n'étais pas supposé... Tu fais chier, Draco !" fit Harry en sortant du patio.

"Hé, attend une seconde. Harry, attend bon sang !" appela Draco en lui courant après. Il lui attrapa l'épaule en disant "Attend une seconde" avant que Harry ne se détourne et ne dégage sa main.

"Ne me touche pas !" siffla-t-il, surpris par le contact avec Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se firent grands. "Désolé, je suis désolé." dit-il. "Je n'étais pas... Je ne voulais pas... Je n'essayais pas de te surprendre."

Harry fit un nouveau pas en arrière, raclant le sol de ses baskets. Il baissa la tête en se sentant rougir d'embarras. Il hocha la tête. Il connaissait ce regard également. Celui auquel il avait droit quand les gens, croyant qu'il était régulièrement battu ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, le traitait comme un petit poulain timide.

"On ne peut pas parler de ça calmement ? J'ai vraiment envie de te parler Harry. Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Et, oui, tu m'as fais mal. Je veux aussi savoir pourquoi. Et si moi je t'ai fais du mal, eh bien... Je veux le savoir par dessus tout." murmura-t-il.

Harry tordit les lèvres en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Ses baskets continuaient de gratter le sol, creusant une petite tranchée.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir menti." souffla Draco. "Je ne savais pas que ça allait te faire aussi mal. C'est juste que... Je pensais que ma mère était morte, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir en colère contre moi."

"Et c'est censé t'excuser ?" renifla Harry avant de baisser à nouveau la tête et de recommencer ses grattements.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas le but. C'est juste une explication. Et c'était il y a quatre ans. Ce n'est pas assez long ?"

Harry se mordit encore les joues. Bon sang, où était Rogue ? Il pensa demander une prime de risque, on ne devrait pas être soumis à une telle quantité d'émotions si différentes en une journée. "Ok, oui. Ça va. J'ai compris, Draco. Juste... Laisse moi seul."

Harry se tourna et s'agenouilla, remettant ses gants de jardinage. "Non." entendit-il derrière lui. Harry se tourna. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai dit non. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Et puis, j'ai pas mal de questions, tu sais." Voyant que Harry ne disait rien, Draco souffla. "Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu me dois bien ça." fit Draco d'un ton exagérément arrogant.

Oh, comme la colère l'assaillait... Ses poings frappaient son cœur et attaquaient ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et fit face au blond, ses yeux d'un vert venimeux. "Je ne te dois rien." siffla-t-il. "C'est moi qui devrait dire ça. J'ai pris la foudre pour toi, cette nuit-là, si tu t'en souviens bien." dit-il, la voix montante. "Mais Maman, Harry voulait aller au lac, il m'a supplié d'y aller. C'est lui qui m'y a emmené !" fit-il d'une voix exagérément suraiguë et suppliante, imitant Draco à onze ans. "C'est toi qui voulait y aller bon sang, pas moi !" continua-t-il d'une voix ténébreuse en avançant encore un peu. "C'était toi qui nous y a mené. C'était toujours toi, Draco. Mais j'ai pris la foudre. C'est retombé sur moi. Et j'ai rien dit. J'ai rien dit, hein ? Et toi, t'as fait quoi ? Hein ? T'as fait quoi ? T'es parti, bordel ! Tu m'as laissé seul dans cette merde !" conclut Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Bon sang de putain de Malefoy. Il devait s'en aller. "Dégage de ma vue ! Je ne te dois rien, bordel de merde !" rugit Harry et essayant de pousser Draco, puis en s'en allant.

Celui-ci afficha son sourire chaleureux et vrai qui était maintenant enrageant en suivant Harry. "Peut-être que tu ne me dois rien, mais au moins tu me parles." dit-il en attrapant le poignet de Harry pour stopper sa fuite.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il en se stoppant, incrédule, trop désorienté pour remarquer le contact de Draco, ni pour se souvenir que, normalement, il le haïssait.

"J'ai essayé d'être sympa, mais on dirait que le meilleur moyen pour que tu me parles, c'est de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Peut-être que Oncle Severus a effectivement mis le doigt sur quelque chose..."

"Tu as perdu ton satané esprit." lâcha Harry, ayant l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté et retourné. Draco sourit encore et Harry eut l'envie soudaine de le frapper pour qu'il perde cet air suffisant. "Arrête de me sourire comme ça." Dit-il d'un grognement en libérant sa main. "Tu ressembles à un foutu maquereau."

Draco rigola, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. "Tu devrais te voir. Sautillant, grinçant et claquant, ta touffe de cheveux au vent..." Il pencha la tête. "Tu me fais toujours penser à un petit lion, tu sais. Et il m'a manqué. Le garçon qu'il était. Il m'a manqué. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais avoué ce que, tu sais... Je veux juste être ton ami, Harry. Laisse moi faire ça. S'il te plait."

Harry détourna le regard. Il se sentait lessivé. On aurait dit que Draco avait le même don que son parrain pour lui remplir sa coupe émotionnelle. Il voulait être l'ami de Harry. Même en sachant ce qu'il avait fait, il voulait toujours être son ami. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il devrait le fuir, pas l'approcher... Ce bordel sordide le dépassait tout entier désormais, et son poids était juste dans le centre de son ventre désormais. Mais la sensation était plus aiguisée qu'avant. Cette émotion l'irriguait d'espoir et cela l'effrayait. "Je ne peux pas maintenant..." murmura-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête. "Je comprends." murmura-t-il. "Je veux juste t'aider. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses cela. Pourquoi tu ne veux ça de quiconque."

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait un choix à faire. Maintenant. Il le savait. La croisée des chemins, encore une fois. Il ferma ses yeux et fit ce qu'il n'avait alors jamais fait. Il saisit sa chance.

"Tu es là depuis, quoi, une semaine ou deux ? C'est... Laisse moi y penser un peu, hein ? Je ne peux pas juste... Je ne peux pas juste prétendre que tu n'as pas disparu de ma vie ces quatre dernières années. Ce ne serait même pas sain pour nous..."

"J'ai écrit..."

"Calme toi. Je te crois, ok ? Je suis sûr... Sûr que les Dursley ont quelque chose à voir avec ces lettres. Mais ça ne change rien. Donne moi... Donne moi juste un peu de temps, que j'avale tout ça."

Draco étudia Harry pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. "Et maintenant ?"

Le brun sourit. C'était si rare que sa peau se tira contre ses dents. "J'ai besoin d'aide avec le jardin !"

Draco résista à l'envie de frémir. Les plantes, c'était clairement pas son truc. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas définir, Harry aimait ça et, à ce moment, il avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un début et c'était suffisant. Elle était là.

"Commençons, alors."

L'étincelle.

* * *

J'adore ce mot de la fin.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Message perso pour Kawai Green : ce serait avec plaisir que je répondrais à ta review, mais tu as désactivé l'envoi de Private Message sur ton profil. Ce qui, je pense, est la raison à ta non-réception des alertes.

Allez, à Mercredi les loupiauds, en espérant de tout cœur que ce soit bien le cas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, qui, effectivement, est un rayon de soleil.

Bisous,  
Vince.


	14. le Retour des Rois Bohémiens

Enfin !

Je peux vous dire que j'ai attendu avec la même, sinon plus d'impatience que vous le jour où je publierais ce chapitre. Je suis en plein milieu d'examens, et cette histoire est une bouée de sauvetage pour moi. Je l'ai relu, et relu, six fois en tout. J'en avais jamais fait autant jusqu'à maintenant.

Chapitre 14, Le Retour des Rois Bohémiens. La phase 2 de leurs retrouvailles, des révélations, et une scène finale à se délecter de poésie et de féérie. Empathic Siren presque au sommet de son art. _Presque_ !

Car, sans vouloir la ramener, ce chapitre n'est que mon deuxième préféré, et le deuxième meilleur selon moi. Et il est aussi le deuxième plus long de toute l'histoire, à cent mots près. Mais laissons cela. Il y a encore énormément de choses à venir. 10.000 mots pour ce chapitre, et encore plus bientôt. Je ne vous dévoile rien du contenu de ce qui va suivre, car je n'ai pas envie de vous donner le moindre indice.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Et bon dieu, ce chapitre mérite bien des louanges.

Bon rêve.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le Retour des Rois Bohémiens**

Des gerbes de papiers reposaient en petite piles sur la table des Dursley. Le dossier pour Wolsford était presque terminé. Harry se mordit la lèvre en parcourant encore une fois toutes les feuilles de la candidature, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il y avait, bien-sûr, un gros problème. Il n'y avait pas de signature du "parent ou tuteur" de Harry. Celui-ci grogna à l'idée que les Dursley ait la moindre emprise sur quoi que ce soit. Et certainement pas lui. Ils ne savaient pas pour Wolsford et Harry espérait bien que cela allait continuer. Toutefois, il ne trouvait pas comment obtenir leur signature sans leur révéler. Rogue lui avait grogné au visage et avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de ça.

Tout ce qui manquait était donc la signature de Harry. Il prit le stylo et hésita. Après quelques instants, il reposa l'outil. "Pas maintenant." dit-il pour lui-même en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, évaluant ses options de dîner. "Un reste de poulet au curry ou une salade desséchée ? La vache, Harry, que vas-tu bien pouvoir choisir ?" murmura-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré.

Harry quitta la cuisine et se jeta dans le canapé. Il passait énormément de temps avachi dans les endroits confortables juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il avait l'opportunité de profiter des bons meubles et, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il en profitait. Les Dursley l'avaient laissé une fois de plus seul face à lui-même. Mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Officiellement, Vernon avait cumulé tant de congés qu'on lui avait "suggéré" de prendre une rallonge sur ses vacances d'été. Harry avait plutôt compris que cela avait un rapport avec cette secrétaire dont Vernon ne pouvait éloigner ses mains ; à en croire les cris aigus de Pétunia et ses monologues accompagnant invariablement les passages d'aspirateur. Trop occupé avec ces choses, et en dehors de quelques baffes, bousculades ou étaux sur le bras, il l'avait laissé tranquille.

Leur absence était plutôt une bénédiction, pensait Harry en examinant les liasses de rédactions, les questionnaires d'entrée, les pages de candidature photocopiées et ses tentatives ratées d'expliquer dans une lettre de motivation ses notes parfaites et son absence complète d'activités extrascolaires. (Il doutait que le désherbage et le conte étaient considérés comme des activités extrascolaires acceptables.) Pour finir, il ne savait pas comment expliquer le tampon ministériel dans son dossier qui le qualifiait de "victime, hooligan" d'une manière vague et politiquement correcte. Il se retourna. Non, il n'était pas en état de penser à Wolsford. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser de jour en jour. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la télé.

Après une heure et quelques de prétendu visionnage d'une ridicule émission de variété, Harry réalisa qu'il se mordillait les joues et pensait à Wolsford. "Putain mais c'est pas vrai !" dit-il en roulant des yeux. Il se tourna encore et observa les piles de papiers qui le raillaient en silence. "Vous ne m'y forcerez pas !" cracha Harry avant de se renfrogner en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Bon sang, voilà que je parle à du papier..." dit-il. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la table. Il s'assit et prit le stylo une fois de plus. Avec des mouvements efficaces et concentrés, il tourna les pages de sa candidature, caressant le papier, et il mit son stylo sur la ligne de la signature. Il prit une grande inspiration, et... Hésita. Encore une fois. Il jeta le stylo sur la table, l'observant rouler avant de s'arrêter. "Fait chier !" jura-t-il si fort qu'il en fit trembler les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il se frotta la nuque. Il observa le stylo qui reposait innocemment sur le côté, attendant sagement de servir à signer. "Pas maintenant ! J'ai encore le temps, je suis pas prêt !" gronda Harry. "Eh merde. Je parle au stylo maintenant." marmonna Harry. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il se sentait tout nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis une seconde de plus. Il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à arpenter la maison une nouvelle fois.

Il observa le contenu du frigo, lésina dans le salon, observant la télé sans attention en se disant encore et encore de ne pas penser à Wolsford, ou à de sales papiers et stylos, ou, ou... Rogue. Tout était de sa faute, décida Harry.

Il continuait de venir au magasin et de le harceler. Tant qu'il achetait des choses, Wells lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait se rendre au travail, un jour, pour découvrir que Rogue avait réarrangé toute la Pépinière en un parcours du combattant, une zone de test de sa hardiesse, recoupée par des expériences sur sa tolérance au sale ton.

Non. Ça n'arriverait pas. Il était trop occupé par d'autres choses - une seule en fait. La candidature de Harry pour Wolsford. Rogue avait été jusqu'à lui dire que s'il ne se décidait pas vite, il retirerait sa recommandation et son soutien. Ses blâmes constants à ce sujet donnaient à Harry des crises de nerfs et, semblait-il, lui faisaient avoir des conversations avec des objets inanimés. Harry avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas être insolent, il ne savait juste pas quoi faire ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à traduire par des mots les raisons qui le faisaient hésiter. Là, il connaissait le monde et son fonctionnement, il savait où était sa place. Là-bas, il se jetterait dans l'inconnu. Il avait survécu longtemps ici en ne se reposant que sur le prévisible. Wolsford n'avait rien de prévisible.

Malgré sa réticence, cependant, Harry s'était senti attiré par les bons côtés de la vie en internat. Il avait une chance d'être à la fois lui-même et un autre en apprenant et en marchant dans des halls élégamment décorés. Il y avait d'autres raisons idiotes et bêtes de vouloir y aller. Des journées rêvées à faire du cheval pour la première fois, aller en vacances à la plage avec ses camarades, manger de la nourriture préparée par quelqu'un d'autre, participer aux traditions de Wolsford perpétrées depuis des générations ; tout cela avait suscité un désir en lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et l'idée de partager tout cela avec des gens qui tiendraient vraiment à lui était encore plus incroyable... Et effrayante.

Les pensées de Harry prirent un virage abrupt de Rogue à Draco. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ses journées de travail chez les Malefoy. Après leur dramatique engueulade, Draco avait travaillé avec lui, l'aidant partout où il le pouvait. Sa moue de dégoût en ayant à répandre l'engrais (après avoir appris précisément ce que c'était) avait valu une bonne partie de rire pour le brun. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait fait et qu'il avait persévéré avait fait ressentir quelque chose à Harry. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble après ça. Et c'était comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, Draco traînant avec lui, le tirant par la main à travers la vie, le forçant à y prendre part. Il avait éreinté Harry. Et avec ça, ils reconstruisaient leur amitié. Et Harry adorait ça, bien qu'il détestait le fait que cela le fasse se sentir aussi bien. Il était terrifié par l'idée de s'y habituer, d'en dépendre, de ne plus pouvoir le laisser tomber s'il le devait encore. La première fois avait été un tel déchirement...

Il manquait toutefois quelque chose. Comme un déclic, un évènement à vivre à deux qui pourrait véritablement leur rendre leur complicité passée en effaçant les fantômes des quatre années gâchées loin de l'autre...

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter Harry. Un petit sourire s'insinua sur son visage. Ça ne pouvait être que Draco. Personne d'autre n'appelait quand les Dursley étaient loin.

"Allô ?" répondit Harry. Il y eut une hésitation à l'autre bout du fil.

"Harry. C'est Draco. Tu es occupé ?"

"Incroyablement."

"J'en doute. Écoute, je me demandais si... Eh bien, je me demandais si tu voulais venir dîner. Après, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu aller voir le nouveau film au cinéma, en ville. Celui qui tu avais envie de voir."

Harry hésita. "Euh... Je ne sais pas. Le film à l'air bien. Mais, je... J'ai un truc à faire ici."

"Tu dis toujours ça !"

"Mais c'est vrai..."

"Les Dursley sont revenus ? C'est pour ça que tu peux pas venir ?"

Harry soupira. "Draco, tu sais bien que non."

"Raison de plus pour que tu viennes, alors. Tu ne devrais pas être seul. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils te laissent là. Seul... C'est... C'est... Enfin, tu le sais..."

"On en a parlé. Je veux pas recommencer."

"Bien, mais alors viens dîner ! Oncle Severus ou Maman peuvent te récupérer si c'est le problème."

"Non, ce n'est pas le problème."

"Alors c'est quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de refuser mes invitations, sauf pour aller chercher quelque chose en ville. C'est vraiment pas cool, tu sais." répondit-il en reniflant.

Harry rigola. Draco était toujours Draco. "J'ai juste pleins de trucs à faire."

"Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? Regarder le papier peint se décoller du mur pendant que tu attends le retour de ton adorable famille ?"

Harry se renfrogna. "Hey, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !"

"Mais si ! C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Donc oublions la comédie. Oncle Severus viendra te prendre à cinq heure et demi !"

"Draco..."

"A tout à l'heure Harry !"

"Draco, j'ai dit... Fais chier !" jura Harry quand le blond mit fin à la conversation. Il raccrocha. "Fais chier, Draco !" Il se tourna vers le coin du mur qu'il pointa du doigt. "Toi, tu sais pas ce que tu as fais." dit-il au papier peint. Il soupira. Il pouvait très bien rappeler pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il pouvait se cacher lorsque Rogue viendrait. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ferait mieux d'y aller et de s'en débarrasser. Vu la patience qu'il y avait mis, Draco n'abandonnerait pas. De plus, le reste de curry dans le frigo décourageait un peu Harry. Il jeta un regard sur la candidature de Wolsford et leva les mains en signe de frustration ou de plaidoyer, pas vraiment sûr. Sa vie était devenue bien trop compliquée.

* * *

Draco raccrocha le téléphone et ricana. Il avait appris il y a un longtemps que le meilleur moyen de faire faire ce qu'il voulait à Harry était de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Bien-sûr, cela aurait pu déclencher de grosses colères à retardement, mais cette fois, ça en valait la peine. Il était fatigué de voir que personne ne faisait rien au "Problème Harry", comme il l'appelait. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de parler à son parrain d'un moyen de sortir Harry de chez les Dursley, il lui disait de le laisser tranquille. Et il n'en avait pas du tout parlé avec sa mère - elle avait été d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps - mais il doutait qu'elle ne sache quoi que ce soit. Draco pensait que tout marcherait à son avantage avec ce qu'il avait préparé. Il sourit et partit à la recherche de sa mère.

"Maman" commença Draco en déboulant dans la cuisine. "Harry vient pour le dîner et après on ira au cinéma. Ça te gêne s'il reste ici cette nuit ?"

Narcissa se retourna violemment. "Pardon ?"

Draco cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère aussi surprise. "J'ai t'ai demandé si..."

"Je t'ai entendu !" murmura-t-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se fermant à toute émotion. "Bien." dit-elle avec un sourire confortant, déterminé à jouer des apparences. Il était mieux que cela arrive une fois pour toute, Draco avait même mis beaucoup de temps à lui demander, trouvait-elle. Quand Harry avait été là pendant trois jours, par exemple. Mais durant ce temps, à chaque fois que le brun l'avait vue, il avait battu en retraite, perdant toute expression sur le visage, murmurant : "Mme Malefoy." d'un ton poli. "A quelle heure ? Dois-je mettre un rôti au four ?" demanda Narcissa.

Draco cligna à nouveau des yeux. "Euh... A six heures. Je vais demander à Oncle Severus d'aller le chercher à cinq heure et demie. Un rôti fera l'affaire."

"Merveilleux." fit Narcissa d'une voix faible, mais parée.

"Maman, ça va ? J'aurais dû te demander plus tôt, c'est ça ? T'avais quelque chose de prévu ?"

"Non, ça va mon dragon. Tu... Tu m'as juste eue par surprise."

"Ok." fit Draco, pas rassuré le moins du monde. "Merci."

Narcissa observa son fils s'en aller avant de jurer à voix basse. La nuit allait être difficile. Tous ses cauchemars motivés par la culpabilité lui revinrent en pleine tête. Elle voyait un petit Harry effacé et boudeur, frappant inlassablement et en rythme sur sa chaise. Il lui pointait un doigt tremblant, l'accusant de complicité de maltraitance sur un enfant lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il voulait plus de haricots. Il allait peut-être arriver avec un œil au beurre noir, ou des blessures visibles et allait ensuite renifler dans sa direction en lui mentant en tentant d'expliquer son état. Des images de confrontations, hurlements, pleurs, bols de purée renversés et assiettes brisées. "Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fais..." marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en commençant à préparer le rôti, comme si c'était son dernier repas.

Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant Severus aboyer des instructions dans son téléphone à un certain Pascher. Son allemand était parfait, tout comme son latin, son italien, son français et son espagnol.

"Nein !" cracha Severus en faisant les cent pas, soupirant, irrité.

Draco croisa les bras et se posa contre la porte ouverte, l'amusement se lisant sur ses lèvres. C'était une scène familière, Severus marchant en criant à son assistant ou assistante de laboratoire contre son incompétence. Seul changeait l'accent.

"Nein, Pascher ! Ich glaube nicht." Severus marqua un temps, avant qu'il ne se raidisse à nouveau et qu'il ne lâchât un nouveau flot d'obscénités. "Ja, Ja, Pascher ! Ja, die _Bletilla Striata_." cria-t-il. "Oh, pour l'amour de... Ja, ich bin sicher... Pascher, Pascher ! Ich bin sicher... Oui... Ach, so... Ja, hallo." dit-il avant de fermer violemment le petit clapet du téléphone pour le jeter sur sa chaise.

"Problème au labo ?"

Severus se tourna. "Oh, c'est toi." fit-il, toujours agité après sa conversation avec Pascher.

"On dirait que tu as des problèmes avec ton projet orchidée."

"Tu n'a pas idée. Tu veux quelque chose ?" demanda Severus, toujours ennuyé et distrait.

"Oui, en fait. J'espérais que tu puisses aller chercher Harry pour cinq heure trente. Il vient dîner et après on ira au cinéma."

"Tu l'as convaincu..." renifla Severus.

Draco se tortilla le pull. "Pas vraiment... Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire non."

"Oui, c'est encore ce qui marche le mieux avec lui... Tu as demandé à ta mère ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Elle est toute contente à l'idée de revoir Harry." couva Draco.

Severus l'observa, loin de le croire. "Eh bien, c'est intéressant." dit-il après un long silence.

"Oui, bon... Tu peux ou non ?" claqua l'adolescent, se sentant mal à l'aise. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être ne savait-il pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça." reprit Severus. "Oui, c'est bon. Je ferai ta corvée."

"Oh, cela fait-il de toi mon serviteur ?" taquina Draco, s'enfuyant avant que son parrain ne puisse l'attraper et lui enfoncer un peu du bon sens qui lui manquait dans le crâne, selon lui.

* * *

Trois petits coups résonnèrent à précisément cinq heure trente. Harry eut envie de se noyer dans son canapé. Il ne bougea pas. Il avait encore besoin de quelques secondes pour se fermer complètement.

A cinq heure trente et une, trois autres coups. Mais ils furent cette fois accompagnés par le staccato irrité de Rogue. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre les petits adolescents pédants !" aboya-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte. Même étouffée par le bois et la pierre, sa voix fit bondir Harry jusqu'à la porte.

"J'arrive." dit-il en trottinant dans le hall. Il ouvrit. "Désolé. Je faisais... Euh... Je terminais juste... Euh, quelque chose." bafouilla Harry.

"Je vois. Il serait trop beau que ce soit ta candidature pour Wolsford, je suppose ?" dit-il avec un sourcil levé.

"Laissez tomber." grogna Harry.

"Tu n'as plus que quelques jours..."

"Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais. Vous me l'avez fait comprendre. Maintenant, arrêtez. Vous me rendez fou avec ça, vous m'avez fait parler à des papiers et des stylos et même les murs !"

Severus hésita. "Tu ne mets pas ça dans ta lettre de motivation, hein ?"

"Bon sang !" cracha Harry. "Laissez tomber !"

Severus observa Harry, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. "Très bien..." murmura-t-il après un long moment. "On y va ?"

Harry grogna. "Un peu mon n'veu. Je dois m'asseoir derrière et tout le bazar ?" Rogue gronda, ce qui le fit pâlir. "Je plaisante, Mr Rogue." dit-il en le contournant précautionneusement et en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Narcissa entendit la voiture rouler dans l'allée. Ses mains flanchèrent, la faisant lâcher les fleurs qu'elle essayait d'arranger sur la table. "Arrête ça." se murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre les chrysanthèmes. Elle les mit rapidement dans un vase. "Voilà. Fait." dit-elle en menant le vase dans la salle à manger. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration chaotique lorsqu'elle entendit Draco ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Bon sang. C'était juste un petit dîner. Aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Et malgré cela, Narcissa faillit lâcher le vase en entendant la douce voix de ténor de Harry. Elle s'arrêta et respira profondément. "Mais reprends-toi, enfin !" dit-elle, se souvenant qu'elle était une Malefoy et qu'elle avait vécu bien pire qu'un petit gamin de presque quinze ans.

"Maman, Harry est là !" appela Draco, tandis que tous les trois entraient dans la salle à manger.

Narcissa se fixa un moment avant de se tourner. Elle sourit. "Harry. J'apprécie te revoir !" En dehors de ses habitudes, elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Et, en déstabilisé, Harry commença à se reculer. Tout deux stoppèrent, réalisant leurs actions. Narcissa nota que Severus les regardait. Observateur.

"Mme Malefoy." dit finalement Harry avec un petit signe de la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Merci de m'avoir invité." murmura-t-il, ses yeux observant toute la pièce, sauf la femme.

"C'est un plaisir." dit-elle, le croyant vraiment malgré le ton formel de sa voix.

"Alors à table !" fit Draco, en invitant tout le monde à s'asseoir. "On a un film à aller voir." dit-il comme pour excuser l'heure du repas.

"Eh bien, ne vous mettons pas en retard." fit Narcissa en s'asseyant.

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. La seule réponse de Harry lorsqu'elle demanda s'il voulait plus de haricots ne fut qu'un poli "Non, merci." En dehors de quelques regards étranges entre les garçons et l'expression d'aigle de Severus qui analysait tout ce qui se passait, le dîner n'était effectivement qu'un dîner.

Puis commença la descente directe aux enfers.

"J'ai lu un article intéressant, hier." commença Draco en coupant et en prenant une petite bouchée de rôti.

"Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?" demanda Narcissa, relaxée. Le dîner était bientôt terminé.

"A propos de cette sale affaire à Shopshire. Tu sais, une famille qui battait ses trois enfants, les voisins le savaient mais ne firent rien. Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune en meure."

Narcissa s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin. Les couverts de Harry retombèrent dans son assiette avec un bruit sonore. Severus prétendit ne pas réagir, alors qu'une pointe de fierté vis-à-vis de son filleul s'insinuait en lui. Il prit une longue gorgée de Pinot Noir.

Draco observa sa mère. Sa mâchoire était serrée en une ligne ferme et sinistre. Exactement ce qu'il voulait voir. Elle s'était indignée. Parfait. "Tu crois ça, Maman ? Ils savaient et n'ont jamais réagi... Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Les yeux de Narcissa se réduisirent. Son regard oscilla entre Harry et Draco. Harry était en train de donner des petits coups à Draco sous la table de manière évidente. Comme pour dire "Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire !" Son attention se posa sur Draco qui l'observait avec attention, comme pour la défier d'essayer de répondre. Alors, ça allait se passer comme ça. Son propre fils contre elle. Avec l'expérience d'années remplies de fuites à l'approche de ce sujet, Narcissa mordit sa part de rôti. "Severus." dit-elle, ses couverts tremblants malgré elle, "Ai-je cru comprendre que tu avais engagé un assistant de Bavière ? Comment est-il ?" demanda-t-elle, en mâchant délicatement.

Avant que son parrain ne puisse répondre, Draco l'interrompit : "Maman, tu m'as entendu ? Tu penses quoi de cette affaire de Shopshire ?"

Narcissa prit une généreuse gorgée de vin, son attention posée sur Harry pendant un bref instant. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux trop brillants. "Oui, je t'ai entendu." dit-elle en reniflant. "C'est une conversation inappropriée pour un repas, Draco. J'essayais de te sauver de cet embarras." murmura-t-elle poliment, l'attention toujours oscillante, attendant la réaction du petit brun...

"Je suis pas d'accord." dit Draco.

"Arrête, Draco..." souffla Harry, bien que cela ressemble plus à un sifflement aux oreilles de Narcissa.

"Non, j'arrêterai pas !" répondit-il. "Allons-nous toujours éviter le sujet ? Prétendre que Harry n'est pas en danger, à vivre avec ces gens affreux ? On doit l'aider ! Vous comprenez ?"

"Draco, s'te plait..." plaida Harry.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, Draco." dit finalement Severus, joignant la conversation.

"Je pense que le moment est parfait. On est tous là. Il est temps de parler de ces fantômes du passé. De plus, il est temps que Maman sache ce qui se passait." dit Draco.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. "Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que tu... Oh, laisse donc tomber. Arrête."

"Non. Tu ne fais pas attention à toi, alors moi je le fais. Nous le faisons. On ne sera pas ces gens stupides, horribles de Shopshire qui ont fermé les yeux. Tout ces gens devraient être pendus pour ce qu'ils ont fait !"

"Tu les trouves horribles ?" lâcha Narcissa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Oui. Pas toi ?" demanda Draco. Quand Narcissa détourna les yeux, Draco continua. "On peut pas trouver corrects des gens pareils." dit Draco, pensant à la fois aux Dursley et aux gens de Shopshire. "On ne peut pas."

Le son de la chaise de Harry se renversant tandis qu'il se levait attira l'attention de tous. "Merci pour le dîner. Je vais rentrer. Draco, désolé, mais je ne viendrais pas voir le film. Mr Rogue, Mme Malefoy." fit Harry avant de se retourner pour partir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Draco. "Harry, tu peux pas partir. On ne te laisse pas partir, n'est ce pas Maman ? Maman ?" demanda Draco.

"Laisse tomber !" aboya Harry. "Tu ne sais pas... Draco, ce n'est pas... Bordel ! Allez tous vous faire voir. Laissez moi !"

"Non !" répondit le blond en attrapant le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de partir. "Pars pas ! T'es pas tout seul. Je te laisserai pas affronter ça. Je suis là et Oncle Severus aussi et Maman. Et on ne va pas laisser tout ceci t'arriver, Harry. On sera pas comme ces gens horribles de Shopshire."

"Vous l'êtes déjà !" rugit Harry, secouant son bras.

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? On essaye de t'aider !"

Harry jura à voix basse. Il ne voulait pas avouer. "J'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Mettez ça dans vos têtes. Tous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !"

"Mais c'est quoi ton problème?" cria Draco en réponse au moment où Severus se leva de sa chaise.

"Ça suffit !" aboya-t-il.

Mais aucun des garçons ne lui accorda d'importance. "J'ai pas de problème, Draco, mais toi tu en as un. Qu'est ce qui te possède pour que tu tendes des pièges pareils ?" Le brun essaya de se libérer à nouveau, mais Draco serra un peu plus ses doigts. "Laisse moi partir !" renifla Harry en tirant plus fort.

"Non. Pas cette fois. Il est temps de mettre tout ça à plat. On veut t'aider, qu'est ce qui te gêne là dedans ? Et pour ce qui me possède, eh bien ce serait une honte que ça ne me possède pas. L'amitié, voilà ce qui me possède. Arrête de bouger !"

Pendant quelques secondes, les garçons furent empêtrés dans une espèce de lutte, se criant l'un sur l'autre, se tirant, poussant, reniflant, tandis que Severus leur aboyait dessus, les insultant de hooligans, menaçant d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

"On n'est pas comme ces mecs de Shopshire !" cracha Draco en attrapant le poignet de Harry.

"Vous l'êtes, putain, vous l'êtes !" rugit Harry en s'essayant aux coups de pieds.

"On savait pas, je te promets ! Comment oses-tu même croire ça !" siffla Draco en évitant un coup vicieux au tibia droit.

"Elle savait ! Elle le savait !" hurla Harry, tandis que Draco profita du fait d'être le plus grand pour enserrer Harry dans une sorte de câlin étrange.

"T'as perdu l'esprit ! Elle, qui ?" claqua Draco. "Arrête de me frapper !"

Cela en fut trop pour Narcissa. Des années de culpabilité étouffée la frappaient en voyant cette mêlée. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. "Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de suite !" dit-elle en se levant. Les garçons l'ignorèrent. "Arrêtez ! Je savais ! Je savais, Draco. S'il vous plait, arrêtez." Les garçons se pétrifièrent, estomaqués. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'admettait enfin. Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait dit ; sa mère était comme ces gens de Shopshire.

"Maman ?" demanda Draco dans un souffle.

"Je savais." murmura-t-elle en s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

Le silence apparut, marquant la stupeur. Harry et Draco étaient l'un contre l'autre dans une parodie d'étreinte, leurs mains serrant toujours l'autre.

"Quoi ?" demanda Draco, le choc initial passé. Il relâcha Harry et tituba d'un pas en avant. "C'est... C'est... Non, c'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas... C'est pas vrai !"

"Ça l'est." dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Je suis désolée." murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolée..."

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il s'enserra de ses bras, hochant la tête. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi, fait n'importe quoi, pour partir d'ici. "Ça va. Merci. Je... Je vais partir maintenant."

La main de Draco l'attrapa sans même qu'il ne le regarde et l'enserra au poignet.

"Laisse moi partir." siffla Harry.

"Non." dit Draco avant de se tourner vers sa mère. "Que veux-tu dire ? Comment ça tu savais ?"

"Peut-être serait-il mieux d'avoir cette conversation dans le salon." murmura Severus.

Draco se tourna vers Severus. "Tu savais aussi, alors ?"

Harry leva les yeux ; des yeux loubards et interrogateurs.

"J'ai eu des soupçons, mais non, je n'ai pas su." dit-il.

"Tu ne vaux donc pas mieux." dit Draco en reniflant.

Une réponse retorde se marqua sur le bout de la langue de Severus, mais il la laissa mourir en voyant la détresse de Harry. Severus se détestait de voir que tout cela allait se passer comme ça. Draco, suspectait-il, allait voir son monde retourné et Harry ses secrets les mieux gardés pillés. Il observa le brun tandis que Draco lui relâchait la main en faisant un pas en avant. Il pouvait voir que celui-ci se fermait, s'effaçait. Cela serait douloureux. Mais peut-être qu'il fallait que ça arrive.

"Dis moi..." fit Draco, plein de rancœur en marchant vers sa mère. "Comment as-tu pu laisser ça se produire ? Explique !"

"Tu ne me parleras pas comme ça !" siffla Narcissa, le ton froid et infléchi. "Il y avait des circonstances que tu ne connaissais pas. Aucun de vous deux !" dit-elle, incluant Harry.

Celui-ci se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le coin de la pièce. Il se colla au mur derrière lui, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître. Il avait pensé à partir, sans être remarqué par Draco tandis qu'il hurlait sur sa mère, mais Rogue était conscient de tout, il le fixait. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir de sitôt.

Harry combattit pour contrôler ses émotions. Le regard de Rogue était insoutenable et il ne voulait pas se mettre entre Draco et sa mère. Il baissa les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur le tapis. Il faillit en rire. Il n'avait jamais revu ces décorations... Il repensa au temps où, enfant, il souhaitait de tout son cœur faire partie de la famille Malefoy, espérant être une part de leur vie dorée... Il ricana de lui-même en pensant que l'or était certainement tout ce que les Malefoy brassaient. Mais cette envie ne l'avait jamais quitté, peu importe qu'il la rejette, si vindicatif. Cela le rendit triste.

Il leva les yeux en réalisant que Mme Malefoy venait de l'inclure dans ses cris hystériques avec Draco. Il se colla encore plus contre le mur, se confrontant encore à son manque d'invisibilité. Voilà une conversation à laquelle il n'aurait jamais voulu être mêlé. Il l'avait mise sur le côté, l'avait enterrée précautionneusement, espérant ne jamais la retrouver. Bien-sûr, ce fut Draco qui creusa, creusa et creusa encore jusqu'à détruire toutes ses barrières et ce sans aucune arrière-pensée malsaine, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait - ce qui était sans doute le plus déroutant. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui reprocher.

"Quelles circonstances ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait plausiblement justifier ça ? dit Draco.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Draco. Essaye au moins d'écouter !" plaida Narcissa.

"Non. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui pourra excuser ça. Rien ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?"

Harry fixa à nouveau le tapis, prétendant ne pas avoir remarqué le regard de Rogue, ne pas entendre la conversation que Draco et Narcissa avait à son sujet. Ce n'était pas bien dur, les gens parlaient tout le temps de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, même lorsqu'il était juste à côté d'eux.

"Tu agis comme un gamin pourri gâté ! Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça !" dit Narcissa.

Draco grogna. "Oui, les possessions sont toujours plus importantes que la vie d'un garçon battu, n'est ce pas Mère ? Tu me dégoûtes. Si seulement papa était là, il n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Si papa était là..."

Narcissa se dressa de toute sa taille et s'approcha de Draco en quelques pas. "Ton père, dis-tu ?" gronda-t-elle, coupant Draco. "Tu penses que ton père aurait agi différemment ?"

"Narcissa." murmura Severus, son regard quittant Harry une brève seconde.

"Oui. Il était courageux et honnête. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi lâche !" cracha Draco.

Narcissa ignora Severus. "Laisse moi te dire quelques petites choses au sujet de ton cher et décédé père."

"Narcissa, c'est pas le moment." siffla Severus en se dressant à ses côtés.

"Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour étaler les sales petits secrets." s'emporta Narcissa en s'éloignant de Severus.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Draco sur la défensive, le regard loubard.

"Laisse les morts en paix, Draco." prévint Severus. Il n'écouta pas.

"Non. Maman essaye de me déstabiliser. Papa n'aurait jamais laissé cela se produire. Dis-lui, Oncle Severus."

Severus plissa ses lèvres, le regard dur sur Draco, souhaitant qu'il se dégage de tout cela. Harry pouvait le voir. Il pouvait sentir que le monde de Draco était sur le point d'exploser comme jamais. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça.

"Oncle Severus ?" demanda Draco. Sa voix, bien que résolue, était tremblante. "Dis lui. Dis lui qu'elle ment. Mon père était courageux. C'était un héros."

"Il était un escroc sans cœur et sans vergogne qui se fit assassiner à cause de son avidité. Il nous a laissé un héritage de honte et de tromperie." explosa Narcissa avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry se demanda combien de temps elle avait gardé ça en cage. Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avec une telle force qu'il était sûr que seules des années et des années de colère et d'amertume avaient pu produire un tel résultat.

Draco fit un pas en arrière. "Tu mens !" fit-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, secouant la tête.

Narcissa s'approcha, rencontrant Draco pas à pas. "Oh, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, mon dragon. J'ai passé des années, des _années_, à souffrir des effets de ce qu'il avait causé, en essayant de t'en protéger en te maintenant heureux. Tu sais comment il est mort, Draco ? Tu le sais vraiment ?"

"Il était... Il sauvait quelqu'un... Tu m'as dit..."

"Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Vois-tu, ton père a tenté de doubler deux hommes très, très mauvais qui se sont croisés un jour et n'ont pas accepté sa tromperie. Ils l'ont tué. Et nous ont détruits."

Harry sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge en observant ce qui se passait. Draco avait le regard perdu, ses yeux vacillaient. Il avait l'air de souffrir, résistant tant bien que mal à la vérité. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre à la vue de la douleur du garçon. Il voulait faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il fit un pas en avant, sans même le sentir.

"Non, je ne te crois pas. C'est pas vrai !"

"Demande à ton parrain."

"Narcissa !" grogna Severus.

Draco tituba. Son visage était pâle, sa respiration saccadée. Cela brisa quelque chose en Harry de voir son ami si perdu, effrayé et tellement en danger. Son monde venait de se briser, et Harry était sur le côté, ne voulait pas y être mêlé, espérant désespérément croire que cela ne se produisait pas. Et il comprit. Cette envie d'agir mêlée à la peur d'intervenir... Il comprit ce que Narcissa avait pu ressentir il y a des années et Draco quelques minutes auparavant. Il fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. _Shopshire_.

"Oncle Severus ?" demanda Draco d'une voix toute petite. "C'est pas vrai, hein ? Elle ment. Dis moi qu'elle ment."

Severus hésita un moment. Il déglutit difficilement. Il prit une grande inspiration. "Tu dois comprendre..." commença-t-il doucement.

"NON !" hurla Draco, sachant que Severus venait de confirmer ce que Narcissa avait dit.

Ce hurlement ; Harry ne pu en supporter d'avantage. "Arrêtez ça ! Vous lui faites mal ! Arrêtez." cria-t-il en sortant de son coin sombre. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings. "J'en vaux pas la pei - arrêtez !"

Narcissa se balança d'avant en arrière. Draco et elle observait Harry.

"Harry, laisse les régler ça." murmura Severus en marchant jusqu'à Harry pour le sortir de la salle à manger.

"Non !" gronda Harry en se débarrassant de la prise légère de Severus. "Tout cela arrive à cause de moi. Arrêtez de lui faire du mal. Arrêtez de lui mentir !"

Narcissa soupira et sourit tristement. "Je suis désolé, c'est bien vrai." murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Elle essaya de prendre Draco dans ses bras, mais il recula, s'approchant de Harry.

"Pourquoi ? C'est... Pourquoi ?" demanda Draco, peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander, dire ou faire.

"Il y a tellement de raisons. C'est... Compliqué." dit Narcissa. Elle jeta un regard à Harry. "Tu te souviens du jour où tu es parti à Wolsford, Draco ?"

Le visage de Draco se colora. "Pourquoi mets-tu ça sur le tapis ?" siffla-t-il.

"Il y avait un homme, un homme très mauvais, qui s'appelait Trotter Blackmun. Il... Il était un associé de ton père. Celui-ci l'avait trompé, y gagnant beaucoup d'argent. Blackmun passa un moment en prison à cause de lui."

"Quel est le putain de rapport ? Encore des tactiques pour faire croire que les actions de mon père étaient pires que les tiennes ?"

Narcissa attrapa Draco par le bras et le secoua légèrement. Elle relâcha sa prise en entendant le souffle haineux de Harry. "Écoute moi !" gronda-t-elle en asseyant son fils dans une chaise. "Vous deux !" dit-elle en désignant Harry et Severus. "Asseyez-vous. Si on parle de ça, ayons la dignité de le faire en temps qu'êtres civilisés."

Harry se traîna jusqu'à la table, prudent et suspicieux. Il allait reprendre sa place, mais, au dernier moment, il se redirigea de l'autre côté de la table et s'assit à côté de Draco. Severus n'hésita pas aussi longtemps ; il marcha jusqu'à sa place, en bout de table. Il leva un sourcil en voyant Harry coller sa chaise à celle de Draco.

Narcissa ajusta sa coiffure et reprit une gorgée de vin. Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux un moment, reprenant ses esprits. "Quelques mois avant que tu partes, Trotter Blackmun avait été libéré de prison. Il était venu à la maison, m'avait menacé, nargué... Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter."

Draco fléchit, laissant son indignation s'évaporer en partie. "Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose." grogna-t-il.

"Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, j'ai découvert une note de Blackmun. Il nous menaçait, toi et moi, et à ce moment je compris qu'il était entré dans la maison. Il revint le jour d'après, me faisant croire qu'il vous avait kidnappés, toi et Harry, et voulait vous faire subir d'horribles choses. Et ce jour là, vous avez disparu... Draco, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu..." Narcissa attrapa la main de Draco et la serra, fort. "J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu." répéta-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre encore quelqu'un."

Harry remarqua que Draco était en train de pleurer aussi, mais il le cachait plutôt bien.

"Maman..." fit Draco, se souvenant qu'il avait lui aussi cru perdre sa mère. "Maman..." répéta-t-il, incapable d'en dire plus. Mère et fils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le coin de la table, leur tête enfouies l'une contre l'autre.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la nappe, le visage rouge d'embarras. Il ne savait pas vraiment gérer ces scènes pleines d'émotion. Il passa ses doigts sur une serviette de table, notant sa douceur et la précision des dentelles faites mains. Il était tellement concentré sur la serviette qu'il faillit manquer la reprise de la conversation.

"J'étais tellement soulagée en te voyant à travers la porte, quand je vous ai vus tous les deux", ajouta Narcissa en s'approchant pour réconforter Harry également.

Surprit par le contact, Harry essaya de s'éloigner. Il passa ses bras autour de lui-même une fois de plus et observa à nouveau la serviette, refusant de reconnaître la déception et le regret dans les yeux de Narcissa.

"J'ai perdu l'esprit ce soir là. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était l'urgence de te faire partir, Draco, de nous faire partir. Quand j'ai aidé Harry avec son bain et que j'ai vu..."

"S'il vous plait, non..." interrompit Harry dans un souffle. "S'il vous plait. C'est pas important."

"Si, ça l'est." répondit Narcissa avant que Draco ou Severus ne le puisse. "Quand j'ai vu toutes ses blessures" continua-t-elle, ignorant le halètement de Harry, "j'ai su qu'ils te faisaient du mal. J'ai finalement eu la preuve que j'avais attendu si longtemps et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. J'ai vraiment voulu. J'ai juste... Perdu le temps." finit-elle dans un murmure. "Je t'ai trahi, Harry. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je regrette ça. S'il te plait, sache que je n'ai jamais voulu t'ignorer. Je voulais... Je voulais, eh bien, faire plein de choses que je n'ai jamais faite. Je suis tellement désolée..."

Harry se leva. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il sentait que les murs se rapprochaient. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tous l'observaient. S'apitoyaient. Il ne le supportait pas. Il se serra lui-même, hochant la tête dans des mouvements désordonnés. "Je comprends... Je comprends..." dit-il. En fait, il comprenait vraiment. Il avait cru si longtemps qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il était sale et inutile comme sa tante le clamait. Les aveux de Narcissa changeaient tout, mais n'enlevaient pas la douleur. "Je dois partir." lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant. "Je vais bien." dit-il, répondant à des questions silencieuses.

Draco se leva. "Je viens."

"Draco, Harry, il n'y a aucune raison de partir. On a tellement de choses à se dire. Je dois vous dire tellement de choses que vous devez entendre..." plaida Narcissa en se levant et en rejoignant les garçons.

Ils firent tout deux un pas en arrière.

"Je peux pas. Rien ne doit être dit. Je... Je dois partir." dit Harry, s'extirpant de la pièce. Il entendit Draco le suivre, mais il ne regarda pas derrière lui.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Deux bruits de pas de course se faisaient entendre, franchissant les arches élégantes, suivant la ruelle droite dans la lueur argentée et vaporeuse de la nuit.

Quand il ne pu aller plus loin, Harry s'arrêta. Il s'accroupit et haleta, se tenant le flanc, douloureux. Il sentit Draco s'arrêter près de lui. Il irradiait de chaleur et sentant l'eau de Cologne et la sueur. Harry s'assit.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Draco en s'asseyant près de lui.

Harry hocha la tête. "Toi ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Ça ira, je suppose. Ça ne tue pas, hein ?"

Harry grogna. "Un truc dans le genre." murmura-t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans l'herbe douce, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'humidité du soir et les douces caresses des brins d'herbe non coupés.

Ils restèrent là un moment, tout deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

"Je veux pas rentrer chez moi. Pas ce soir." dit Draco, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je comprends."

"Je peux rester avec toi ?"

Harry hésita, ses doigts raclant l'herbe avec plus de force qu'auparavant. Il avait vécu suffisamment de révélations pour cette nuit. La maison des Dursley - sa parodie de chambre, la manière dont ils fermaient tous les placards quand ils partaient - n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait partager à cet instant. Mais il devait dormir quelque part. Les doigts de Harry se figèrent. Il y avait un endroit. Un endroit où il avait passé bien des nuits. Voulait-il le partager ? Il observa Draco et vit quelqu'un de plus vieux, de plus las qu'il avait auparavant connu. Il y avait chez lui une certaine circonspection. Harry comprit les légères ondulations autour de ses yeux, le subtil froncement de sourcil et le général état d'introspection qui entourait désormais son ami. Oui, il pouvait partager cela avec lui. Il comprendrait.

"Viens." fit Harry en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Draco leva les yeux, clignant de confusion. "On va où ? Chez toi ?"

"En quelque sorte... C'est... Ça ne se décrit pas. Viens."

Draco hocha doucement la tête. "Ouais, d'accord."

Harry observa sa montre et observa autour de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Il vit le garde au loin. "Viens. On a un bus à prendre."

* * *

"Alors on va chez toi." dit Draco tandis qu'ils remontaient Magnolia Crescent. Ils étaient enveloppés dans la nuit, salués par des criquets et des chiens aboyant au loin. La nuit était vivante grâce aux allées et venues des autres personnes.

"Comme je te l'ai dit : pas vraiment." répondit Harry.

"Tu as vu cette femme ? Sur le banc ? Elle n'a pas de chaussure. T'as remarqué ? Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas de chaussure. Ses chaussettes ont d'énormes trous. T'as remarqué, on voit son gros orteil."

Harry soupira. Il avait surtout remarqué que Draco était dans une sorte de choc qui le faisait déblatérer en permanence sur tout son monde qui se reconstruisait. Il était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient pris la Ligne 4 des bus à l'impériale. Il avait parlé du chauffeur qui avait l'air au bord de la mort et aveugle comme une chauve-souris. Puis il avait commenté les voyageurs, devinant leur métier et pourquoi ils étaient là en fonction de leurs sacs plastiques et de leurs vêtements. Harry l'avait trouvé trop concentré sur un jeune homme assez beau, mais qui avait l'air d'avoir été battu par la vie. Draco était assez préoccupé par son air mauvais et son jean élimé, semblait-il.

"T'as vu Harry ? Son gros orteil ?"

"Non, Draco, j'ai pas vu. J'ai pas vu son gros orteil." dit Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry espéra qu'il en avait terminé. Mais il se trompait. "Comment peux-tu ne pas le remarquer ?" demanda Draco après qu'ils aient passé plusieurs maisons en silence.

Harry roula des yeux. "Tu n'as absolument pas changé..." dit-il dans sa barbe.

Draco s'arrêta. "C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?" dit-il, crispant sa mâchoire afin de paraître indigné.

"Je veux dire, tu continues à vivre des aventures, tu continues à raconter des histoires. C'est génial. Je crois... Je crois que ça m'a manqué..."

Le visage de Draco se radoucit. "Je suppose que ce ne sera pas un problème." dit-il avec une voix chatoyante, d'une tonalité agréable. Ils passèrent encore quelques maisons avant que le blond ne s'arrête encore. "J'peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas vu le gros orteil." dit-il avec un doux rire.

Harry secoua la tête. "Allez, viens. Je n'aime pas rester au milieu de la rue, la nuit."

Draco s'assombrit un peu. "En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rentrer chez moi."

"Mais tu le peux. Tu choisis de ne pas y aller. C'est une différence."

Draco renifla. "Tu joues sur les mots."

Harry roula des yeux. "On y est presque." dit-il en voyant la maison des Dursley au loin.

"Alors, on va chez toi." dit-il encore.

"Et je te le répète : pas exactement." fit Harry, un peu agacé.

Ils dépassèrent la maison, traversant la pelouse. Harry pénétra dans le petit garage après avoir déverrouillé la porte.

"Tu fais quoi ?" murmura Draco, se sentant un peu voleur.

"Je prends des trucs." dit Harry, la voix étouffé. Un moment plus tard il revint avec des sacs de couchage confortables, une lampe torche et une lanterne. "Allume la. Le sol est glissant."

"Où allons-nous ?"

Harry le fixa avec un sourire large, vrai et brillant. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. "On part à l'aventure."

Un sourire paresseux se colla aux lèvres de Draco. "Une aventure ? On est des chercheurs de trésors ?" le taquina-t-il.

"Non. Des rois bohémiens qui parcourent les terres." fit Harry avec un rire. "Viens, c'est pas loin." dit-il, se glissant dans la nuit.

Draco alluma sa lampe torche et le suivit.

Le chemin fut court jusqu'à la cour arrière, mais chaque pas rendait Harry un peu plus nerveux. Il n'avait partagé son jardin secret avec personne. Il était effrayé par les possibles réactions négatives que pourrait avoir Draco. Il pourrait même ne pas en voir la beauté. C'était très important pour lui que son ami comprenne pourquoi cet Eden argenté était si précieux à ses yeux ; bien qu'il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Il se stoppa quelques pas devant le bosquet d'arbre qui cachait l'entrée. La brise souffla, lui amenant l'odeur prenante des Jasmins Nocturnes. Harry entendit une grande inspiration derrière lui. Il retient son souffle.

"Qu'est ce qui sent si bon ?" demanda Draco, prenant une nouvelle inspiration.

Harry se relaxa et reprit sa marche. "Des Jasmins Nocturnes." murmura-t-il.

"Ils ne fleurissent que la nuit ?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte." répondit Harry. "Ils ne diffusent leur odeur que la nuit."

"Étrange."

"Pas vraiment. Pleins de plantes ne fleurissent ou ne sentent que la nuit."

Draco grogna. "Venant de toi, j'aurais du m'en douter." Il inspira encore. "Ça devient plus puissant."

Harry acquiesça et pénétra entre les arbres qui cachaient son jardin. "Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer." dit-il, entrant dans le petit espace. Il plaça sa lanterne au milieu et se mit sur le côté.

Draco entra. Il ne remarqua pas l'air anxieux de Harry, envahi par les odeurs prenantes et la vue des fleurs voluptueuses qui ondulaient dans la brise nocturne. Comme s'il était entré dans un autre monde. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. "Bon sang..." jura-t-il à voix basse en laissant tomber son sac et sa lampe torche. Il parcourut le petit espace, s'arrêtant çà et là pour passer son doigt sur des pétales énormes, tracer la ligne d'un treillis fait main de fil de cuivre, de morceaux de bois et d'autres merveilles. Il leva les yeux en entendant le vent siffler dans les cimes des arbres qui les entouraient. La pleine lune et l'éclat incroyable des étoiles étaient absolument magnifiques. "Quel est cet endroit ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Un jardin que j'ai fait. Les Dursley ne viennent jamais ici et je... Je voulais quelque chose qui ne soit qu'à moi." souffla-t-il.

"Comme un autre monde. C'est incroyable, Harry." Draco n'en était pas sûr, mais il cru voir rougir le garçon.

"C'est juste un petit jardin. C'est un peu minable, je sais, beaucoup de trucs et de machins. C'est pas comme un vrai jardin." dit Harry, se tournant et déroulant son sac de couchage. Il s'assit et regarda ses mains pendant que Draco continuait de tout observer.

"C'est parfait. Incroyable. On est vraiment des rois bohémiens..." murmura Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se plonger dans un rôle. Tout ce qui les aiderait à oublier cette horrible journée serait bienvenue.

Draco se tourna et fixa Harry, une étrange intensité dans le regard. La lueur de ses yeux s'accordaient avec celle projetée par la lanterne allumée. "On vient juste de sauver une magnifique princesse de sauvages sanguinaires. Avant d'arriver au château, on a découvert que nos familles avaient été déchirées par un seigneur des ténèbres. On jure vengeance et partons au crépuscule sur nos chevaux, déterminés à le retrouver." Draco observa Harry, voulant qu'il se lie à l'histoire.

"Euh, oui." commença Harry, essayant de trouver la suite tandis que Draco déroulait son propre sac. "On... On a chevauché au crépuscule, comme tu as dit, et... Euh... On... On a rencontré un serpent géant qui parle, qui a essayé de nous piéger pour que nous lui donnions notre... Nos manteaux." fit Harry, haussant les épaules faiblement en signe d'excuse.

Draco s'en moquait. Il s'approcha de Harry. "On a combattu bravement. 'Non', as-tu crié, refusant de lui donner quoi que ce soit. 'Je te pourfendrais, instrument du diable !' lui as-tu dit en plongeant en avant, le transperçant de ton épée."

"Il se tordait de douleur, hurlant, sifflant plutôt, appelant son maître adoré, euh... Volde... Voldemort !" dit Harry, ayant du mal à prononcer le mot tiré du français.

"Vol de mort..." murmura Draco. "J'aime bien. Vas-y, continue." dit-il, lui poussant doucement l'épaule.

"Il se tordait, et basculait, réussissant à me tomber dessus dans un dernier effort pour attenter à mes jours !"

"Et je lui ai sauté dessus, écartant sa mâchoire de ta gorge, ses crocs près à délivrer leur mortel venin."

"Et j'ai poussé mon épée plus loin dans sa tête, la tournant. Il hurla, convulsant, et tomba, mort."

"On découvrit alors que c'était un serpent magique, son maître avait laissé une partie de son âme en lui."

Harry fit une tête sceptique. "Une partie de son âme ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?"

Draco roula des yeux. "Je crois que c'est exagéré depuis le moment où on a évoqué un serpent qui parle."

Harry rigola. "Oui, c'est vrai. Alors continue. Dis moi tout à propos de ce morceau d'âme."

Draco se mordit la lèvre. "Ouais, ok. On a besoin d'un sortilège, d'abord. Quelque chose pour détruire ce morceau d'âme. Un sortilège de mort en quelque sorte."

"Euh... Abracadabra ?" demanda Harry avec un rire.

"Andouille !" dit Draco. "Mais ça pourrait y ressembler. Abra... Abra... Abra..." répéta Draco encore et encore, espérant qu'un autre mot lui vienne.

Harry s'y joignit. "Abra... Abra... Avabra... Avadra... Avada... Avada cadabra ?"

Draco se réjouit à ça. "Avada cadabra... Non, ça ne fait pas... Hey, tu penses quoi de avada kedavra ?"

Harry acquiesça, enthousiaste. "Ouais, génial ! Continue !"

"Où en étais-je ? Oh oui, le serpent magique avait les crocs à quelques centimètres de ta gorge, prêt à te foudroyer de son venin. Alors, je lui bloqua la mâchoire avec mon épée et luta pour l'éloigner tandis que tu enfonçais ton épée un peu plus profondément. Il laissa échapper un cri inhumain et des volutes vertes s'échappèrent de sa gorge pour former un... Un..."

"Un crâne dont la bouche crachait un serpent !" s'exclama Harry.

"Oui ! Exactement. Des volutes vertes qui formèrent un crâne dont la bouche crachait un serpent. C'est Voldemort !"

"On saute sur nos pieds !" dit Harry, les yeux brillants d'hilarité et d'excitation. "On prépare notre sortilège de mort."

"On joint nos mains, paume contre paume." dit Draco, attrapant ses mains et le fixant dans les yeux. "Ensemble, nous sommes les rois bohémiens ; ensemble nous sommes une famille ; ensemble, nous protégeons le monde de ses démons !"

Harry se sentit prononcer les mots en même temps que Draco, leurs regards mêlés. Ils serrèrent leurs mains plus fort, puis les levèrent au ciel en criant ensemble : "Avada Kedavra !" avant de se retrouver sur le dos, très proches l'un de l'autre, pleurant de rire en clamant : "Longue vie aux rois bohémiens, les garçons qui vivaient !"

Ils tombèrent dans un confortable silence ponctué de leurs derniers éclats de rire. Draco roula sur le côté et fit face à Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux. "Merci." murmura Draco. "J'en avais besoin, je crois."

Harry sourit. "Moi aussi. C'est bien de faire semblant, parfois."

"Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi, tu sais. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir mal, ou que tout va bien."

Harry acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur l'herbe douce. "Toi aussi. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant non plus."

Draco roula sur son dos. Il leva ses mains en encadrant une petite constellation. "J'arrive pas à croire que je retourne à l'école dans cinq semaines. Je vais devoir t'écrire et te rendre visite. Je veux vraiment qu'on reste amis, désormais, tu sais."

Harry parcourut l'herbe de ses doigts. Ils étaient amis à présent. Amis. Et le rester, il désirait cela ardemment. "Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire." dit-il, sachant que la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait le stylo sur la table des Dursley, il n'y aurait plus d'hésitation. Il prit une grande inspiration. "Ton parrain m'aide à remplir mon dossier de candidature pour Wolsford."

Draco hoqueta et se dressa assis. "Sérieusement ?!"

"Ouais. Je crois que je serais bien, là bas." dit Harry, essayant de paraître nonchalant, bien que ses mains tremblaient et son coeur tambourinait. "Il y a des bourses d'études et des aides. Il y a pas encore de garantie, bien-sûr." Harry leva les yeux et fut surpris par l'expression de Draco. On aurait dit qu'il voulait combler le court espace qui les séparait et couvrir Harry d'un immense câlin.

"Alors, tu soumets ta candidature ?"

Harry hésita. "Oui. Oui, je vais le faire."

Draco sourit, si largement qu'il en était plus brillant que la Lune. "C'est bon, ça." dit-il dans un souffle. Il s'allongea à nouveau. "Putain que c'est bon !"

Harry s'allongea aussi, laissant son sourire fixé sur ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi, épaule contre épaule, étendus dans la nuit, hypnotisés par les branches ondulantes dans la brise, les fragrances qui les entouraient, les pétales colorées et leur doux feulement. L'herbe était douce et le ciel leur offrait son plus bel aspect féerique. Les petites lumières. Les arbres faisaient les murs de leur tente de Bédouins et le ciel était le plafond féerique. Pendant un petit instant, ils pouvaient se délecter d'excitation et de promesses d'opportunités, de chances ; ils pourraient oublier la douleur, les blessures et les soucis ; ils pourraient être les rois bohémiens, camarades, frères, parents ; ils pourraient parcourir les terres et arpenter le chemin ensemble.

Une fois encore...

* * *

Et encore ce mot de la fin si vibrant... J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'admire vraiment cette innocence finale presque enfantine qu'ils retrouvent à la fin. Moi qui suis un grand enfant, j'adore.

Bref, les voici de nouveau amis. Mais comme le dit le résumé, ça ne suffit plus. Prochaine étape, donc, vous la devinez, n'est ce pas ! Eh bien, elle arrivera dans trois semaines, si tout va bien.

N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me dire ce que vous avez pensé d'un tel chapitre. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre point de vue là dessus.

(Au passage, vous avez une équipe éparpillée au 4 coins du monde. L'auteur vient de Nouvelle-Zélande, je suis moi-même français et Meliy habite le Canada.)

Allez, à Samedi ! :)

Bises les loupiauds !  
Vince.


	15. Un Morceau de Parchemin

****Hello !

Désolé pour ce retard, cette fois uniquement du à ma vie personnelle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier hier.

Chapitre 15 donc, où l'on s'éveille à un nouveau monde. Et où l'on reçoit le passeport vers un nouveau monde. Bref, rien qu'un morceau de parchemin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Un Morceau de Parchemin**

Harry s'éveilla. Il garda les yeux fermés, émergeant lentement. L'air du matin était frais, rendant la douce chaleur autour de lui d'autant plus invitante. Un moineau piailla en voletant paresseusement de branche en branche dans l'arbre proche. Une brise fit trembler l'herbe environnante, lui chatouillant le nez. Elle lui mena les senteurs agréables des Jasmins environnants. Le petit vent faisait tinter des carillons au loin.

Son esprit dériva vers tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Harry s'attendit à subir un sentiment de malaise persistent. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Au mieux, il se sentait... Lavé, libre. Il avait prit une décision au sujet de Wolsford. Il comprenait mieux Mme Malefoy. Il avait saisi sa chance. Il avait renoué son amitié avec Draco et avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui se rapprochait bien plus d'une âme sœur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et le mieux était l'absence des Dursley. Ils ne pourraient pas gâcher un moment si parfait. Rien ne pourrait le gâcher.

Quand il ne put plus éviter le réveil, Harry tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et les mit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il ne les ouvrit qu'ensuite. C'était comme voir le monde pour la première fois ; un nouveau monde.

De fines gouttelettes de rosée couvraient le sol, rendant chaque brin d'herbe étincelant, comme s'ils étaient parsemés d'éclats de verre. Le ciel était bleu, l'herbe verte et les fleurs plus colorées que jamais. Comme si le monde avait été nettoyé et récuré.

La brise souffla à nouveau. Draco bougea dans son sommeil. Le regard de Harry se focalisa sur lui. Le soleil, la rosée, quelque chose - Harry n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre quoi - rendait ses cheveux platines aussi lumineux que le soleil lui-même. Sa peau crémeuse était comme les Jasmins se couvrant le temps du jour. Il l'observa encore, réalisant avec surprise à quel point il était fascinant. Un étrange sentiment lui saisit l'estomac tandis qu'il cataloguait les fins contours de son visage, les dessins que formaient ses lignes, la rougeur de ses joues. Pénétrant et, en cet instant, si volatil, Draco ressemblait aux Orchidées de Chine que Harry avait trouvé si incroyables un an plus tôt. Sa main bougea de son propre chef et effleura sa joue, son cou... Le sentiment qui lui prenait le ventre se fit plus fort. Le brun en retira la main. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, juste... Étrange. Il bougea en s'étirant pour espérer chasser les papillons qui lui voletaient dans l'estomac. Mais rien ne changea. Il ne la comprenait pas, cette émotion qui était à la fois comme un désir et une étrange chaleur. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait là plus qu'une simple envie cupide. Lui, avec sa masse de cheveux en pétards, son apparence négligée et sa petite stature, n'était pas pour Draco. Il l'observa encore pour un long moment.

Le blond remua de nouveau. Il inspira plus fortement, faisant bouger ses cheveux pâles. Il roula sur le dos et se lécha les lèvres. Harry savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pleinement. Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Tandis qu'il clignait des yeux, Harry dit "Salut", dégageant son regard vers le côté, espérant que Draco n'avait pas eu conscience de son observation.

"Salut." émit-il en baillant et en se couvrant encore un moment dans la chaleur du sac de couchage. "Quelle heure est-il ?" murmura-t-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Harry observa le soleil. "A peu près huit heure, je crois."

Draco grogna un son en réponse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait bizarre et espérait que ce sentiment qui lui prenait le torse disparaîtrait bientôt. "On devrait y retourner. Ta mère est probablement inquiète et je dois parler à Rogue."

Draco refit face à Harry et l'observa dans les yeux. Rien n'était embrumé ou endormi dans son regard. Harry sentit son estomac faire un bond. "A propos de ta candidature ? De Wolsford ?"

"Oui. Je dois la lui amener." dit Harry, espérant ne pas faire parler ses émotions dans sa voix. "Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai ?" se flagella-t-il mentalement.

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?" demanda Draco en bataillant tout en sortant de son sac de couchage.

Harry ricana face à ces bouffonneries avant de redevenir sérieux. "Je pourrais ne pas être accepté, tu sais..."

Draco se figea. "Tu le seras." dit-il après un temps.

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?"

L'adolescent blond haussa les épaules. "Je le suis, c'est tout."

Harry s'en trouva rassuré, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. "Je dois juste aller chercher le dossier à l'intérieur."

Draco se leva et essaya d'arranger son pantalon froissé. "Emmène de quoi te changer. On pourra se doucher et tout, une fois chez moi." Il récupéra son téléphone portable dans sa poche. "J'appelle Oncle Severus pour lui demander de venir nous prendre."

Harry acquiesça et récupéra les sacs de couchage, la lanterne et tous les autres machins qu'ils avaient amenés. "Je te retrouve devant la maison."

"Euh... J'espérais pouvoir entrer..." dit-il avec un petit rire désolé. "Je dois aller aux toilettes." expliqua-t-il.

Le brun hésita. "Euh... Oui, bien-sûr." accepta-t-il. "Je reviens. Je dois juste ranger tout ça au garage d'abord."

Harry prit son temps. "Arrête d'être si stupide." se sermonna-t-il à voix basse. Quel était le problème si Draco entrait ? "Il sait, maintenant." murmura-t-il, secouant la tête. "Bien. Il est temps de dépasser tout ça." lança-t-il d'une voix résolue en fermant le garage. Il entra dans la maison des Dursley à la suite de Draco.

"Les toilettes sont à l'étage, sur la droite." dit Harry en rejoignant la table de la cuisine.

"Je sais. Je m'en souviens." dit Draco en pénétrant dans la maison, observant tout comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Et c'était un peu le cas. Tout ce qui lui avait paru étrange la première fois lui semblait désormais ignoble. "Je fais vite."

Harry attendit d'entendre le craquement de la dernière marche de l'escalier avant de se mettre à son dossier. Toujours à la page de la signature. Il récupéra le stylo et, avant d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, signa.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il rassemblait tous les éléments du dossier dans l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Rogue. Il la scella. C'était fait. Il ne retournerait pas en arrière. Il écrasa ses rêves de thé avec des amis, portant un uniforme rigide et noir, chevauchant de magnifiques étalons, ne pensant plus jamais aux Dursley. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas encore.

Harry rassembla les papiers et stylos inutilisés sur la table et les jeta dans les ordures. Draco n'était toujours pas revenu et Harry savait pourquoi. Sa chambre était à côté des toilettes. Draco serait curieux. C'était inévitable.

Harry fit semblant de ranger encore quelques objets dans un effort pour éviter d'avoir à monter les escaliers. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Rogue serait là bientôt. Avec un soupir, il se traîna à l'étage. Comme il l'avait deviné, Draco était là, adossé au pas de la porte.

"Rogue arrive bientôt." dit Harry.

La tension des épaules de Draco fut la seule indication qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

Le brun resta planté là, se demandant ce que l'autre allait faire. Il allait répéter sa phrase lorsque le blond commença soudainement à parler.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment effrayé par les fenêtres, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Draco, évitant toujours le regard.

Harry déglutit. "Non."

Le blond inspira fortement et baissa la tête. Il acquiesça pour lui-même. Harry attendit.

"Tu n'as pas choisi cette chambre."

"Non."

"Tu étais vraiment malade toutes ces fois ?"

La gorge de Harry se serra. Il se lécha les lèvres, puis ferma les yeux. "Non." souffla-t-il.

Les doigts de Draco effleurèrent la couverture usée du petit lit qu'il pouvait facilement atteindre. "Tu les détestes ? Parce que moi, oui. Profondément."

Harry hésita. "Oui." dit-il finalement. Il ne les haïssait pas vraiment en tant que personnes, mais il détestait ce qu'il avait laissé les Dursley lui faire.

Draco acquiesça encore. "Et ma mère ? Tu la détestes aussi ? Je ne t'en voudrais... Je comprendrais." dit-il tandis que ses doigts serrèrent la toile minable.

"Je... Je l'ai haïe." commença Harry doucement. "Je ne... Plus maintenant. Je ne la déteste plus. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment détesté."

Harry pensa que Draco allait défendre sa mère, expliquant, débattant. Il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ami, l'étudiant. Il essaya de sourire. C'était tendu, et nerveux. "C'est bien, pour les fenêtres. Les dortoirs en sont couverts. Je n'aurais pas su expliquer ça à nos camarades de chambrée."

Harry lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi tendu et incertain. La fuite était familière lors des discussions et elle semblait aussi chaude et confortable que son sac de couchage ce matin. Draco partageait le sentiment, apparemment. "Tu as l'air horriblement confiant quant au fait que je sois accepté et qu'en plus on dorme dans le même dortoir. Terriblement effronté, n'est ce pas ?"

Draco sourit encore. Cette fois, c'était franc et véritable. "Je suis un Malefoy. J'ai le droit d'être effronté. Tu seras accepté et on dormira ensemble. Oncle Severus s'en assurera." dit-il en reniflant.

Harry rigola. "Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux de moi, hein ? Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ça il y a des années !"

"Comme si je pouvais te faire faire quoi que ce soit..." répondit Draco, ayant souvenir d'un petit lionceau hirsute. Draco détailla Harry du regard. Oui. Il était toujours son garçon, son petit lion et il voulait être damné s'il manquait quelque chose d'aussi important à son sujet une nouvelle fois.

"Draco ?" demanda Harry, rendu perplexe par l'attitude de son ami. Il sourit, mais cette fois ce fut un sourire un peu triste.

"Viens. Oncle Severus nous attend sûrement."

* * *

Severus observa les garçons et leurs vêtements froissés. Il secoua la tête. "On dirait que vous avez dormi dehors, comme de petits voyous. Montez dans la voiture avant qu'on vous voit."

Draco et Harry échangèrent des regards complices. "Voldemort." dit Draco silencieusement en désignant du regard son parrain. Harry éclata de rire, avant de se reprendre sous le regard de Severus.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit de drôle, Mr Potter."

"Euh... Non monsieur."

"Alors que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je, euh..." Harry hésita avant de sortir l'enveloppe de son sac à dos. Il valait mieux éviter la question et lui donner son dossier maintenant. "Je voulais déjà vous donner ça."

Les yeux de Severus se déposèrent sur l'épaisse enveloppe. Son attention se détourna sur Draco, avant de revenir sur Harry.

"Il sait." murmura Harry.

Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent. Harry pensa que cela pouvait - _pouvait _- être un sourire. Impossible d'en être sûr avec Rogue. "Je m'assurerais que cela arrive jusqu'au proviseur cet après-midi. Bien joué mon garçon."

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. Son estomac était bondissant et trépidant, bien que le sentiment fût à des kilomètres de celui qu'il avait ressenti ce matin. Il acquiesça.

Draco passa son bras autour des épaules du brun, ignorant son hoquet de surprise. "Pas d'inquiétudes, Harry. Oncle Severus fera en sorte que ça se passe bien."

Severus étudia son filleul. "Je suis content de voir que ton opinion sur moi a changé pendant la nuit. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus en colère."

La douleur irradia Draco tandis que la nuit précédente lui revenait en mémoire. Cela avait été tellement plus facile de penser à Harry. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il retira son bras et recula. "Je _suis _toujours en colère contre toi." marmonna-t-il. "Mais si tu aides Harry, alors... Alors... Aide le, c'est tout. Ok ?"

Severus acquiesça. "Très bien." dit-il, avant de pousser les garçons dans la voiture. Draco entra le premier, s'asseyant, raide, sur le siège passager.

Harry soutint le regard de l'homme pendant un peu plus longtemps. "Merci." dit-il avec effort avant de s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Severus ferma les yeux et expira. Il avait l'impression que sa vie bien rangée allait basculer. Toutefois, la pensée n'était dans l'ensemble pas si désagréable.

* * *

"Tu as reçu quelque chose ?" demanda Draco en suivant Harry dans la pépinière.

"Non. Je t'ai dit que je te préviendrais quand je recevrai quoi que ce soit. Je te l'ai dit et répété, mais tu veux vraiment me le demander chaque jour, n'est ce pas ?" grogna Harry.

Draco tritura son pull. "C'est que l'école va reprendre dans un peu plus de quatre semaines. Je pensais que tu le saurais, désormais, c'est tout."

Harry jeta ses gants au sol et se retourna. "Je me suis souvent demandé, est-ce que tu suis un cours pour apprendre à sortir la pire réponse qui soit au pire moment qui soit, ou c'est un talent naturel ?"

Draco rigola face à la moue d'exaspération de son ami. "Naturel, bien sûr." taquina-t-il. "Arrête de stresser, andouille. Je suis sûr que tu as été accepté. C'est juste une affaire de confirmation, maintenant."

Harry se frotta le front. Il détestait cet espoir douloureux qui s'était installé, gravé dans ses os. Cela accompagné de la logorrhée constante de Draco lui donnait la migraine. "Comment ça se passe avec ta mère ?" demanda Harry, sachant que cela allait faire taire son ami un moment. Comme prévu, sa bouche se serra en une ligne serrée. Il donna un coup de pied dans le chemin de graviers et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Cela donna au brun une minute de répit.

"Hé, tu sais quel jour on est ?" demanda Draco après un temps.

"Mercredi."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire !"

"Non, apparemment pas. Tu m'as demandé quel jour on était. On est Mercredi. J'ai pas capté le message caché..."

"Tu passes trop de temps avec Oncle Severus."

Le brun grogna.

"Je voulais dire le jour du calendrier, Harry."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique sarcastique, mais il la referma quand il prit conscience de la date, et de sa signification. Il se tourna vers les rangées brillantes de fleurs annuelles. "Non." dit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. "Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas..."

"Je t'ai dit non."

"Mais..."

"Non. Pas de fête. Pas de cadeaux. Pas de tapage. Juste... Non."

"T'es un vrai con, tu le sais au moins ?"

Harry sourit. "Tu l'as dit. Plein de fois."

Draco sourit aussi. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. De plus, il avait une autre raison de sourire. "D'accord. Pas de fête, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il faut qu'on célèbre ça, Harry. T'as quinze ans ! C'est comme... Comme... Eh bien, c'est important, voilà ! On retourne dans ton jardin. Ce soir. Je serais là vers onze heures !"

Les yeux du brun se rétrécirent. "A quoi tu joues ?"

Draco sortit ses mains en signe de reddition. "A rien ! Tu as fais très clairement savoir que tu ne voulais pas de fête, de tapage ou de cadeau. Mais..." dit-il avec un regard torve, "Tu n'as jamais rien dit à propos d'un gâteau au chocolat. De chez Woodberry, bien sûr."

Harry se raidit. Il adorait le chocolat. Et il tuerait pour le chocolat de chez Woodberry. Il en avait même rêvé plusieurs fois. "C'est vraiment, vraiment bas." grogna-t-il, bien qu'il se léchât les lèvres d'anticipation.

"Oh que oui !" fit Draco étincelant. "Je te vois ce soir !" ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver Severus.

"Draco Malefoy, tu seras la raison de mon trépas." murmura Harry pour lui-même avant de se remettre au travail, essayant vraiment, vraiment fortement de ne pas penser au gâteau au chocolat de chez Woodberry.

* * *

Harry était épuisé. Il avait passé l'après-midi entier à déménager une partie de la pépinière. Il souhaitait ardemment pouvoir frapper à son gré Rogue pour avoir suggéré à Wells qu'il ferait mieux de déplacer ses plantes ornementales sombres de l'autre côté de la pépinière.

Il essuya ses baskets sales sur le paillasson de la porte de derrière des Durlsey afin de les nettoyer au mieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait cette attention. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être accueilli par un quelconque salut, ni même une mention de son existence. Au contraire, ce fut une maison vide et triste qui l'accueillit.

Il s'assit dans la cuisine et bu un grand verre d'eau en pensant à ce qu'il avait besoin de préparer pour le retour des Dursley. Ceux-ci allaient revenir le lendemain, les vacances prolongées de Vernon touchant à sa fin et Dudley reprenait l'école d'ici deux semaines. Génial. Heureusement, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait consciencieusement gardé la maison en état pendant leur absence. Il grogna. Cela n'avait aucune importance, car ils trouveraient toujours quelque chose à redire, à critiquer, pour prouver à quel point il était inutile et sans valeur.

Il tapota de ses doigts sur la table, profitant des derniers moments de silence auxquels il aurait droit avant un moment. Il pensa à Draco, son gâteau au chocolat et le jardin. Son estomac s'envola un peu comme il l'avait fait ce matin-là, quand ils s'étaient éveillés ensemble. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise pendant un moment avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la cave, où il pouvait encore distinguer sur le linteau de celle-ci les petites lignes qui marquaient l'évolution de Dudley à travers les années. Il les observa pendant longtemps, prétendant ne pas y faire attention, ne pas souhaiter désespérément qu'un autre jeu de lignes soit là, à côté de celles de Dudley. Il résista à l'envie de se mettre dos à ce mur, pour se mesurer à ces lignes arrogantes. Il secoua la tête. Dans quel but ? Il avait passé sa vie à essayer de se mettre à la hauteur des Dursley, il n'avait jamais réussi. Il espérait ne plus avoir à essayer encore. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il observait les lignes. Il se détourna finalement et bu un autre verre d'eau.

Quand le dernier rayon de soleil disparut à l'horizon, Harry se leva de la table et se dirigea dans l'entrée, souhaitant se doucher et faire quelques préparations de dernière minute. Il passa devant le courrier du jour. Soupirant, il se baissa, près à le trier selon les instructions d'Oncle Vernon. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Il y avait là une grande et épaisse enveloppe, couverte d'une écriture élégante. Elle lui était adressée. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. De ses doigts tremblants, il effleura le nom sur le devant avant de la retourner. Cachetée à l'aide d'une cire bleue brillante, elle portait le sceau de Wolsford. Harry s'arrêta de respirer.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe et la serra contre son torse. Son cœur battait furieusement et il se sentait un peu étourdi. Son futur était scellé dans cette enveloppe. Se sentant un peu nauséeux, il s'assit au pied de l'escalier, l'enveloppe sur ses cuisses. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, comme il l'avait fait pour les petites lignes sur le mur. Un chien aboya au loin, brisant le flot de pensées de Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta.

Ce simple geste eut pour seul effet d'intensifier l'horrible tambourinement dans son torse, les embardées de son estomac et ses vertiges. Il avait l'impression que son sang n'était plus que de l'adrénaline pure. "Arrête d'être aussi lâche." se sermonna-t-il, surprit par la force de sa voix dans la maison vide. Il se mordit la lèvre, récupéra le contenu de l'enveloppe et se mit à lire.

"Mr Potter", murmura-t-il en lisant à haute voix. "Au nom du Conseil Académique de l'Institution de Wolsford, nous avons le plaisir..." Harry dû s'arrêter. Ses yeux commençaient à s'inonder. Il les ferma, se forçant à retenir les émotions coincées dans sa gorge. Après un moment, il se remit à lire. "Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis dans l'Académie de Wolsford. De plus, nous vous informons que votre demande d'obtention d'une bourse d'étude complète a été acceptée."

La lettre continuait au sujet du traditionnel banquet de début d'année, ainsi que les nécessaires examens physiques et médicaux, les standards d'uniformes et ce genre de choses. La main de Harry retomba. Sa lettre s'échoua sur l'escalier. Il commença à rire. Cela commença par des ricanements silencieux à l'image de lui-même en jeune gentleman ; Harry Potter, le jeune gentleman. L'idée de se voir portant un costume noir et rigide en buvant du thé et mangeant des sandwichs au concombre le fit éclater d'un rire incontrôlable. Et l'idée de s'en aller si loin des Dursley pour commencer une nouvelle vie - _sa_ nouvelle vie - transforma finalement le tout en une hilarité si intense qu'elle ne s'exprima qu'en de profonds et déchirants sanglots. Il s'effondra sur l'escalier, tapant du poing sur les marches en détournant la tête et fermant les yeux. Son corps luttait pour garder ces pleurs silencieux. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, il savait simplement qu'il ruinait de ses larmes un superbe morceau de parchemin - un morceau de parchemin qui venait de changer sa vie à jamais.

* * *

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire du garçon qui se trouvait sur son porche. Harry était arrivé, inattendu, un petit moment avant, haletant, l'air épuisé et hagard. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux bouffis et rouges. Il avait pleuré. Il reniflait à chaque seconde, comme s'il avait un rhume. Draco crut au pire.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?" demanda Draco en tirant Harry à l'intérieur, essayant de vérifier s'il était blessé. "Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils ne retraient pas avant demain ?"

Harry secoua la tête et plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit, il poussa une enveloppe pliée et tachée de larmes dans les mains de son ami.

Draco reconnu immédiatement l'enveloppe. Cela venait de Wolsford. Il observa Harry, notant une fois de plus son expression désorientée et ses yeux rouges et bouffis. "Impossible !" pensa Draco. "Impossible qu'il ait été refusé !"

Le jeune blond sentait son estomac s'alourdir tandis qu'il tournait l'enveloppe encore et encore.

"Vas-y, lis !" croassa Harry, poussant l'enveloppe un peu plus dans les mains de Draco.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en récupérant le contenu de l'enveloppe. Cela venait bien de Wolsford. Il scanna la lettre à la recherche d'une raison pour laquelle Harry aurait été refusé. Il nota les mots "félicitations" et "bienvenue". Il leva brusquement les yeux vers Harry avant de commencer à lire depuis le début.

"T'as été pris !" dit Draco après avoir lu la lettre.

Harry acquiesça, affichant toujours une expression étrange.

Le blond lu la lettre à nouveau. Peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose. "T'as été pris !" répéta-t-il. "Avec une bourse, des aides et tout le bazar. Harry, t'as été pris !"

"Je sais." murmura Harry, les yeux au loin. "Je... J'arrive pas à y croire."

"T'as été pris !" s'exclama Draco en s'élançant pour serrer Harry contre lui de toute sa force. Celui-ci en gémit de surprise.

"Maman !" beugla Draco en le relâchant. "Maman ! Oncle Severus !" appelait-il en courant de pièce en pièce, la lettre à la main.

"Quel est la raison de tout ce barouf ?" grogna Severus en entrant dans le hall. Il observa Harry et s'empressa de le rejoindre. "Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Draco a dit qu'ils ne rentreraient que demain. Ils sont revenus plus tôt ?" demanda-t-il, perdant son bon sens pour un sentiment plus paternel.

Harry secoua la tête, suivant un Draco bondissant des yeux. "Non monsieur." murmura-t-il.

"Alors que s'est-il passé ?" marmonna Severus en regagnant sa nonchalance et son masque d'indifférence.

Le brun leva les yeux vers l'homme et sourit. "J'ai été pris."

"Tu as été pris."

"Oui, j'ai été pris. Je... Je peux pas y croire, en fait."

"Absurde." dit Severus tandis que Draco continuait à rebondir dans toute la maison, brandissant la lettre en appelant sa mère. "Bien-sûr que tu as été pris."

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses baskets usées. "Où est Mme Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il, espérant changer le sujet.

"Elle n'est pas là." dit Severus. "Elle est allée chercher ton gâteau chez Woodberry. Peut-être pourrions-nous tous en profiter ici, non ? Une célébration, en quelque sorte."

"C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai eu." Harry détourna les yeux. Après un temps, il hocha la tête. "J'aimerais bien. Pour la célébration, je veux dire. Merci." Il regarda autour de lui. "Je suppose que je devrais dire à Draco d'arrêter de hurler, maintenant." proposa-il avec un petit rire.

"Oui, ça pourrait être bien. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi animé depuis le jour où vous avez découvert un trésor de pirates enterré dans le jardin."

Harry ne dit rien.

"Est-ce que quoi que ce soit d'autre est arrivé avec la lettre, Harry ?"

"Oh, euh... Oui, monsieur." dit-il en regardant où Draco avait posé le reste du courrier. "Ici." annonça-t-il en le tendant à Rogue.

Severus le parcourut des yeux rapidement, claquant de la langue en voyant que l'administration réclamait absolument la signature des tuteurs de Harry, incluant celle de la candidature originelle. "As-tu tout regardé mon garçon ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Ils ne signeront pas." dit-il avec belligérance. "Ils ne voudront pas que je profite de cela."

"Peut-être que non, mais ils signeront. Demain, on ira leur parler." Severus hésita. "As-tu beaucoup de choses à prendre ? Car il serait peut-être mieux que tu restes avec Draco et Narcissa jusqu'à ce que l'année ne commence."

Harry hocha la tête, le rouge lui retournant aux joues. "Je peux prendre soin de moi, vous savez." dit-il avec un pathétique et blessé reniflement.

"Oh, je le sais bien." dit Severus avec un respect mêlé d'une crainte exagérée dans la voix. "Ne pense pas un seul instant que je m'inquiète pour ta santé. En fait, je suis inquiet pour les Dursley."

Harry rigola et tourna les talons avec l'intention de retrouver Draco. La main de Rogue sur son épaule le stoppa. Il se tourna à nouveau, interrogateur.

"Bien joué, Harry." dit-il avec une voix douce en lui serrant l'épaule avec ce qui semblait être de l'affection. Il partit.

* * *

"Arrête de triturer mon siège. Tu vas ruiner toute la sellerie." sermonna Severus.

Harry retira sa main du siège et la posa sur sa cuisse. "Désolé, monsieur." marmonna-t-il en tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre passager de la voiture.

"Tu n'as pas à être inquiet." dit Severus après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu. "Je t'ai dit que j'allais gérer ça et je le ferai."

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il avait un véritable sentiment de peur qui lui coulait dans les veines. Il était dans un état second depuis que Severus avait suggéré cette visite la veille. Il avait été bourré de chocolat et de verres de Coca afin qu'il ne puisse pas protester immédiatement. Et ce matin, l'homme ne lui avait pas donné une seule chance de se plaindre lorsqu'il le tira du lit, le jeta sous la douche avant de le traîner jusque dans la voiture. Harry était sûr que les Dursley allaient refuser de signer. Son seul espoir était Severus.

"Est-ce que ton sac à dos sera suffisant pour toutes tes affaires ?" demanda le conducteur.

"Pardon ?" répondit Harry, toujours horrifié par l'idée d'avoir à passer toutes ses années piégé chez les Dursley.

"Le sac à dos pour tes affaires ? Prendre tes affaires ? Tu sais, déménager, Wolsford et tout ? Honnêtement, est-ce que tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de m'écouter ?"

Harry se frotta le front. "Désolé, monsieur. C'est juste... Euh, oui, le sac ira bien. J'ai pas grand chose à prendre. Quelques vêtements, des livres, pas beaucoup de choses, vraiment..." finit-il dans un souffle.

Severus hocha la tête comme s'il avait entendu ce qu'il espérait. "Narcissa m'a dit que nous irions chercher ton uniforme la semaine prochaine. On prendra les autres choses dont tu auras besoin. Le climat à Wolsford n'est pas le même qu'ici, en Surrey. On est bien plus au Nord. Tu auras besoin de quelques nouvelles choses."

Harry acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il pouvait voir ses baskets usées. Il plia ses pieds sous le siège pour les cacher. Il savait que Rogue essayait d'être le plus respectueux possible. Le climat n'était pas si différent, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à ce que les autres porteraient. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que quelque chose d'aussi trivial que sa garde-robe n'aurait aucune importance. Une nouvelle panique émergea. Il ne trouverait certainement jamais sa place à Wolsford. Qu'avait-il cru ? Les autres allaient tout de suite remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme eux, pas élevé dans le même monde. Harry soupira. Il lui semblait que peu importe l'endroit, il ne s'y intégrait pas. Il se demandait s'il allait un jour prendre une place dans ce monde. Peu importe. Tous les endroits étaient mieux que la maison des Dursley.

"On y est." dit Severus, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Le brun se redressa sur son siège et observa la maison pendant un moment. "Eh bien, je suppose que je n'y échapperais pas." dit-il comme s'il se préparer à subir un peloton d'exécution. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ignorant le sifflement de Severus en voyant ses cheveux adopter de variables positions. Il déverrouilla la porte lorsque l'homme l'arrêta.

"Je voulais te demander de quoi tu as parlé dans ta rédaction. Le proviseur m'a mentionné qu'elle avait été une des principales raisons de ton acceptation."

Harry se rassit. Il joignit ses mains et baissa la tête, cherchant le meilleur moyen qu'il avait d'évoquer ce qu'il avait à dire. "J'ai parlé des arbres." commença-t-il.

Severus ne bougea pas quand le garçon leva les yeux. Son regard semblait anormalement brillant et sérieux.

"J'ai parlé des soins aux arbres." continua-t-il. Il marqua une pause. "J'ai parlé de ce que m'avait dit quelqu'un, une fois. Que ses arbres préférés étaient ceux blessés, qu'avec de l'attention et de la patience, même les plus abîmés d'entre eux grandissent et deviennent généralement les plus magnifiques." Il baissa les yeux.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer de manière désagréable. Il en rejeta la faute au chocolat d'hier soir dont il avait abusé. "Je vois." murmura-t-il, rempli d'une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait définir. Harry s'était souvenu de ses mots et les avait pris à cœur. "Très bon conseil, je crois."

Harry leva les yeux. "Je l'espère bien, monsieur." murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Severus résista à l'envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux de ce gamin, voire même de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas nier l'affection qu'il avait pour Harry, mais il ne voulait pas être un de ces parents cul-cul qui câlinaient et couvaient leurs enfants. Au lieu de cela, il montrait son affection de manière pratique, en convainquant les Dursley de laisser Harry vivre sa vie, par exemple. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer chaleureusement l'épaule du garçon. "Inutile de faire tarder."

Harry acquiesça et les conduisit jusqu'à la porte.

Dudley Dursley les accueillit. Ses yeux dédaigneux se posèrent sur Harry avant de se diriger vers Severus, ne le reconnaissant pas. Il nota les détails des vêtements de l'homme - chers, évidemment - ainsi que son air renfrogné. Dudley sourit avec joie, pensant que son cousin s'était fourré dans les ennuis avec cet homme si sombre. Il tendit la main. "Dudley Dursley, monsieur." dit-il avec son ton le plus affecté. "Laissez moi m'excuser pour quoi que ce soit que Harry ait fait. C'est mon cousin, voyez-vous, bien qu'éloigné." ajouta-t-il hâtivement. "Il attire les ennuis, peu importe ce que l'on fait. Dois-je aller chercher mes parents pour que vous discutiez de tout cela avec eux ?"

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent tandis qu'il se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha et observa Dudley comme s'il était une infection fongique systémique attaquant une de ses précieuses orchidées.

"Je vais aller les chercher." grinça Dudley en fuyant vers la cuisine.

De petits "Maman !" et "Papa !" leur parvinrent au loin tandis que Severus se tourna vers Harry. "Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec cette bête immonde. Des manières effroyables. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été accepté en internat ? Il est si décevant que tu n'ailles pas dans cette incroyable institution où il est. Ce doit être un véritable temple de l'apprentissage, n'est ce pas ?" dit-il, transpirant le sarcasme.

Harry ricana. Il ne pouvait certes rien au hasard des liens de parenté, mais il remerciait Rogue et ses tentatives pour le calmer. La pause fut de courte durée.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Vernon Dursley en débarquant dans le hall. Pétunia était derrière lui. Harry sut que son Oncle avait reconnu Severus. Il semblait partagé entre son envie de se moquer de quiconque prenait soin de Harry et son besoin d'être reconnu par quelqu'un d'une telle trempe. Finalement, il adopta une position entre les deux. "Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Mr Rogue ?" demanda Vernon entre ses dents serrées tandis que son regard lançait des éclairs à Harry.

"Je suis venu vous parler de la scolarité de Harry." dit Severus.

"A propos de quoi ?" coupa Vernon. Il se tourna vers le petit brun.

"Mr Potter a été accepté dans une école très prestigieuse. Nous devons parler de la tournure que vont prendre les choses."

Vernon devint violet, puis rouge, puis blanc. Les dégradés étaient fascinants, pensa Harry. "Qu'est ce que tu as foutu, gamin ?" siffla Vernon, vraiment en colère. Ses mains se tendirent d'elles-mêmes, prêtes à attraper Harry par son tee-shirt.

Severus se mit entre Harry et son oncle. "Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous." grogna Severus, serrant Harry derrière lui, alors qu'il tentait de jeter des coups d'œils au dessus de l'épaule de son protecteur.

Vernon devint aussi pâle que de la neige. "Comme osez-vous ?"

"Non. Comment osez-vous ?" commença Severus. "Pouvez vous être autre chose qu'un crétin informe ? Nous forcer à nous étaler sur votre petit porche ridicule en parlant du futur de votre neveu comme de vulgaires vagabonds ? Et je crois que, en dépit d'autre chose, vous pourriez au moins vous efforcer d'être poli !" siffla-t-il, ignorant les grognements de Vernon.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Vernon, laisse les entrer. Ils vont faire une scène devant tous nos voisins !" siffla Pétunia en s'assurant que personne ne les observait.

Vernon grogna en gonflant le torse, comme pour protester. Les ongles de sa femme se plantèrent dans son épaule tandis qu'elle protestait encore. Il s'apaisa en signe de reddition et s'écarta du chemin. "C'est tout ce qu'on obtient avec toi, gamin. Rien d'autre que des problèmes. C'est tout ce que tu es, un problème." dit-il en essayant à nouveau d'attraper Harry tandis qu'il lui passait devant. Le garçon esquiva et s'échappa.

Severus se tourna et fixa Vernon dans les yeux avec un regard si venimeux que celui-ci recula jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur. L'homme s'avança. "Ne le touchez surtout pas." dit-il, appuyant chaque mot d'un pas de plus vers l'oncle.

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser." balbutia Vernon.

Le sourire de Severus se fit grotesque. "Bien-sûr que non, Mr Dursley. Vous ne vouliez pas m'offenser. Comme à chaque fois que vous ne vouliez pas l'offenser en le battant. Vous vouliez lui faire du mal, de la douleur pure, n'est ce pas ? Mais jamais d'offenses." La voix de Severus se faisait plus dure à chaque mot. Une rage incontrôlable l'animait. Comment Vernon Dursley pouvait-il oser traiter Harry comme s'il n'était rien ? Ce garçon valait un nombre incalculable de Vernon Dursley.

"Mr Rogue, s'il vous plait ! Non..." dit Harry, sa main attrapant le coude de Severus.

Severus sursauta. Il se tourna. Le visage de Harry était pâle et ses yeux apeurés et plaidants. L'homme se sermonna. Plonger dans sa rage n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'aider le garçon - pas encore, du moins. Il s'assagit et épousseta son pull. "On doit parler." dit-il en reniflant, avant de se tourner en menant tout le monde dans le salon, comme s'il était chez lui.

Vernon et Pétunia s'assirent sur le canapé, Severus dans un petit fauteuil. Harry oscillait, hésitant. Un regard coupant de Severus le fit s'installer immédiatement dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard. Le grotesque homme semblait vouloir protester contre le fait qu'il s'assoie sur leurs beaux meubles, mais la douleur des ongles de Pétunia dans son avant-bras l'en empêcha.

"C'est à quel sujet ?" demanda Vernon, bourru.

Severus sortit une pile de papiers d'une mallette et la posa sur la petite table devant lui. "Harry étudiera à l'Institution de Wolsford pour tout le reste de son collège et lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses A Levels. Il a obtenu une bourse d'étude complète et il passera ses étés soit avec moi à l'école pour un programme d'apprentissage, soit chez un ami qu'il souhaiterait visiter, soit à étudier à l'étranger, ce qui sera couvert pas sa bourse. Tout a été arrangé. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de signer ces papiers où on vous le demande et vous ne verrez plus jamais Harry." Severus sorti un stylo et le glissa sur la table. "Alors ? Qu'attendez vous ?"

Vernon sembla être partagé entre le plaisir de se débarrasser de Harry gratuitement et la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il choisit de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, en s'acharnant sur Harry. "Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce petit morveux n'a toujours été qu'ennuis depuis qu'il est chez nous. Désormais qu'il gagne son argent, pourquoi devrais-je abandonner cela ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?" demanda Vernon avec ses yeux porcins plissés.

Les jointures de Rogue devinrent blanches tant il se forçait à rester assis. "Harry, monte et prépare ton sac." dit-il avec une voix douce mais intransigeante.

"Mais..." commença-t-il.

"Maintenant !" dit Rogue avec un regard qui le fit immédiatement se lever et courir à l'étage.

Severus se retourna vers les Dursley. "Vous allez signer ces papiers et laisser Harry partir. Sinon, je serais forcé d'aller rapporter le fait que vous avez laissé un garçon de quatorze ans pendant plus de six semaines cet été abandonné dans une maison vide tandis que vous étiez en vacances. Bien sûr, cela nous mènera certainement à d'autres découvertes, bien plus graves."

Pétunia hoqueta. Le regard de Vernon s'assombrit, tandis que ses mains devenaient des poings.

"Et alors ?" cracha-t-il, comme s'il se moquait de la menace, bien que son corps exprimait l'inverse. "Appelez donc les autorités ! Laissez les venir ! Laissez les enquêter, afin qu'ils découvrent à quel point c'est un bon à rien de crétin d'imbécile de gamin. Ils ne le croiront jamais, vous savez et ils ne vous croiront pas non plus."

"Vernon." interrompit Pétunia, mais ce fut sans effet.

"On vous posera des questions à vous aussi. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps avant de dire quoi que ce soit ? Une correction à laquelle vous aurez droit en même temps que moi. Et le gamin... Et bien n'en parlons pas. Il a été certifié par un tampon ministériel que ce garçon était un menteur et une brute. De plus, ils auront une journée sur le terrain avec lui."

"Vernon" appela Pétunia avec plus de ferveur, en secouant le bras de son mari.

"Quoi ?" rugit-il en se tournant.

"Signe ces foutus papiers." murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

"As-tu perdu ton satané esprit ? Lui donner ainsi ce qu'il veut ?"

"Signe !" répéta Pétunia.

Il était fascinant d'observer Vernon et Pétunia se disputer, prétendant qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. Pétunia essayait de sauver les apparences. C'était ce sur quoi Severus avait voulu jouer et ça semblait marcher. Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il entendit Vernon parler des enquêteurs et des questions qu'ils pourraient poser. Pétunia avait pâli et avait recommencé à serrer l'avant-bras de Vernon frénétiquement.

"Mais, Pét..." dit Vernon dans une plainte infantile.

"Signe les !"

La voix de Pétunia était hachée, désespérée. Severus vit passer un peu de compréhension dans les yeux de Vernon tandis que les menaces informulées de Pétunia faisaient effets. Il prit les papiers et signa, ronchonnant sans discontinuer sur les gamins ingrats qui n'apportaient que des emmerdes.

"Voilà. Vous avez vos papiers. Prenez le gamin, et partez. Que je ne le revoie jamais." dit Vernon en jetant les papiers sur la table.

Severus hocha la tête en récupérant la pile pour la remettre dans sa mallette. Il se leva et renifla. "Vous m'avez fait vivre une expérience unique." dit-il en se tournant avec l'intention de monter à l'étage pour aider Harry. Vernon le stoppa.

"Je ne sais pas à quel point il vous a retourné le cerveau, mais entendez cela : ce morveux ne vaut rien. Il est bon à rien, si ce n'est à prendre des baffes et à se faire tordre l'oreille. Enregistrez ces mots : vous aller finir alcoolique à cause de lui. Ce gamin ne cause que des emmerdes. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Nous avons dû le cacher dès qu'il eut un an, quand ses stupides et bon à rien de parents se firent exploser dans un immeuble délabré, pris dans un quelconque attentat alors qu'ils essayaient de servir de médiateur à quelque guerre civile en Europe de l'Est."

"S'il était si indésirable, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas placé en famille d'accueil ?" s'énerva Severus, agacé par cette maison ridicule. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment Harry avait pu supporter ça pendant si longtemps.

Pétunia hoqueta. "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Il est de la famille. Nous avons été obligé de le prendre." renifla-t-elle en réajustant son veston. "Qu'auraient pensé les gens ?"

Severus ricana. "Pardonnez, madame. J'ai oublié pendant un temps à quel point l'opinion des autres était importante pour vous." Il ne comprendrait jamais les gens comme les Dursley. Il valait mieux tirer Harry de là aussi vite que possible. Il se tourna et se dirigea dans le hall, mais se stoppa abruptement. Là, dans les escaliers, serrant son sac à dos et un petit sac de voyage pas rempli à moitié, se trouvait Harry. Son visage trop pâle. "Harry ?" demanda Severus, inquiet pour lui.

"Vous m'avez dit qu'ils avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture ! Ivres, vous m'avez dit !" hurla-t-il en observant Vernon Dursley. "Vous m'avez dit qu'ils n'étaient que des ivrognes inconscients !" Sa voix mourut. "Pourquoi n'avez pas pu me donner ça - rien de plus - juste une chose dont j'aurais pu être fier ! Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé pour vous ?"

Vernon devint violet à nouveau. "Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. Tu ne vis plus ici, gamin. Sors de chez moi et ne reviens pas. Si cette école à besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit leur qu'on a déménagé !" cria le gros homme avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux.

"Viens, mon garçon. Allons-y." dit Severus de sa plus douce voix.

Harry acquiesça. Il dévala les escaliers et marcha vers la porte, mais s'arrêta. Il hésita et se retourna. La bouche de Pétunia était une fine ligne. Elle réarrangea son veston sur ses épaules, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse aussi loin que pouvait se souvenir Harry. "Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur et pars." claqua-t-elle.

Il prit une longue inspiration. Il ne voulait dire que au revoir, mais quelque chose de complètement différent sorti. "Vous ne m'avez jamais rien donné. Ni confort, ni amour, ni espoir. Rien. Je n'ai toujours qu'essayé de vous faire plaisir. Qu'est ce qui est si ignoble chez moi qui fait que vous n'avez jamais même prétendu m'apprécier ?"

"Harry, non..." dit Severus en essayant de traîner le garçon dehors. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'une femme avec aussi peu de cœur, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à atteindre la porte avec un Harry récalcitrant, Pétunia avait répondu.

"Tu étais une petite chose fantomatique et nécessiteuse. Tu pleurais toujours pour ta mère. Tu jouais à des jeux étranges et parlais des langues surnaturelles, sûrement apprises de tes précieux parents. Je ne te voulais pas, mais j'ai dû t'accepter. Sois au moins heureux d'avoir vécu ici plutôt que dans un orphelinat. Au moins, il y avait des avantages, tu as appris la manière dont tournait le monde."

Severus eut une envie soudaine et déraisonnable de coller une immense baffe à cette bonne femme.

Harry rigola. "Oh, oui, Tante Pétunia. Tellement d'avantages. Des leçons inoubliables. J'aimerais dire merci, mais je pense que je ruinerais l'image horrible que vous avez de moi. Adieu." dit Harry en passant devant Severus et en se précipitant en bas de l'allée.

L'homme fixa Pétunia. "Vous n'avez pas idée du précieux cadeau que vous avez gâché. Ce garçon ira si loin, il aurait pu vous couvrir de l'appréciation des autres dont vous raffolez."

Pétunia renifla. "Le concept de précieux ne dépend que de la valeur que chacun accorde aux choses."

"Ceci, Mme Dursley, est l'unique chose sur laquelle je serai d'accord avec vous." dit-il avant de se tourner et de partir, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois que Harry ou lui ne verrait jamais les Dursley.

Severus rejoignit Harry à la voiture. Le garçon avait une mine renfrognée et grattait le sol de ses pieds. Il s'accrochait à ses sacs comme à sa dernière ancre dans le monde. Et ce l'était en quelque sorte. "Prêt à partir ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Euh... Je peux avoir un moment, monsieur ?"

Severus arqua un sourcil, mais acquiesça.

Le garçon hésita. "Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas des cisailles et quelques sachets pour prélèvements ?"

Severus afficha un air à la fois surpris et interrogateur. Il hocha à nouveau la tête. "Oui. Pour quoi ?"

"Quelque chose que j'oubliais. Je ne serai pas long, je vous le promets..."

L'homme soupira. "Quelques instants. C'est tout. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"

"Non, monsieur. Ce n'est pas à l'intérieur. Je reviens tout de suite."

"Très bien."

Harry laissa tomber son sac et prit les cisailles et sachets dans le coffre de Severus. "Je reviens dans une poignée de secondes." dit-il en sprintant jusqu'à la cour extérieure des Dursley, dans leur jardin.  
Dix minutes passèrent. Severus abandonna sa patience et allait partir trouver Harry quand il le vit revenir à toutes pompes, rougit par l'effort. Il y avait un petit tintement qui l'accompagnait. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Severus remarqua les quelques échantillons de plantes nocturnes qu'il avait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Désolé." dit-il, haletant.

"Peut-on partir, désormais, ou il y a encore de mystérieuses choses que tu aimerais faire ?"

Harry rougit encore. "Non, monsieur. Je suis prêt." Il se tourna vers la maison une dernière fois. "Il est temps que je quitte cet endroit." dit-il avant de sauter dans la voiture, fixant obstinément la route devant lui.

* * *

Dites au revoir au Dursley, car désormais Harry regarde vers le futur. C'était leur dernière apparition. Et malgré cela, on en entendra encore beaucoup parler.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

A Mercredi ! :)

Bises,  
Vince.


	16. Le Garçon dans le Miroir

****Cette fois, c'est l'entrée dans le nouveau. Un immense portail. La moitié de l'histoire vient de passer, et on entre dans la troisième et dernière partie de celle-ci. La traduction est officiellement terminée également. Les 31 chapitres, tous traduis. Et depuis un moment en fait. Donc maintenant, c'est du peaufinage. Je voulais pour finir remercier toutes les personnes anonymes qui commentent cette histoire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas leur répondre, mais sachez que vos messages, en plus de me toucher réellement, son un réel moteur pour continuer à faire tout ce travail.

Dans ce chapitre, la fin du mois d'Août et les premiers pas à Wolsford. Pour finir sur un scène plutôt touchante à mon sens... Bref.

Une chose que j'ai oublié il y a quatre jours : cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture les loupiauds ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le Garçon dans le Miroir**

Harry leva les yeux vers son reflet et se demanda s'il connaissait la personne qui l'observait en retour. Le garçon dans le miroir portait des mocassins italiens cousus main, des chaussettes en soie, un pantalon finement taillé, une chemise crépitante de blancheur qui affichait ses initiales brodées sur la poche avant et un blazer noir en laine portant le blason de Wolsford. Un éclat attira l'œil du garçon vers son poignet. Il avait presque oublié les boutons de manchette gravés eux aussi. Draco avait insisté. Arguant que c'était une nécessité - extravagante à ses yeux. A ce moment là, Harry avait été trop bouleversé pour émettre la moindre protestation. Maintenant, il roulait des yeux en observant ses fringues.

"Les personnes riches oublient si souvent que ça leur prénom ?" marmonna Harry dans sa barbe avec dédain. Il fixait le petit "HJP" gravé en plusieurs endroits.

Harry leva les yeux. Le garçon dans le miroir fronçait les sourcils. Le brun savait que ce type à l'allure arrogante et qui semblait plein de mépris n'avait que faire de son humeur. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait de bien plus gros sujets d'inquiétude. Par exemple, comment allait-il supporter le banquet de début d'année de Wolsford ?

Harry renifla. Toute sa vie avait changé en moins d'un mois. Avant cela, il portait des baskets usées, des jeans trop larges et des tee-shirts trop grands. Il pouvait faire tenir toutes ses possessions dans un petit sac de voyage. Il avait un travail dans une pépinière, une chambre sans fenêtre et une certaine perspicacité vis-à-vis de sa place dans un monde qui l'ignorait.

Maintenant, il était tombé dans le terrier du lapin. La pilule rouge. Il avait des piles entières de vêtements de tailleurs excessivement chers, six paires de chaussures, une montre - Harry n'avait jamais possédé de montre - des pyjamas doux, des peignoirs et des pantoufles. Il avait des malles entières - des_ malles_ - pleines d'autres choses. L'une d'entre elles était dédiée aux fournitures scolaires. Nouveaux livres, des cahiers marqués de ses initiales dorées, un sac de cours en cuir, des stylos gravés et une petite boite remplies de différentes tailles de cartes et de feuilles pliées estampillées de ses initiales. Pour qu'il puisse accepter proprement les invitations aux soirées, l'avait informé Narcissa. Et le reste. Des paquets des plus douces feuilles que Harry n'ait jamais touchées, des coussins moelleux et des couvertures chaudes. Et une couverture en cachemire verte que, bien qu'il refusât de se l'avouer, Harry adorait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait être la suite. Mais plus grave, il n'avait plus aucune idée de qui il devait être.

Harry passa ses mains humides sur son pantalon, se sermonnant immédiatement en se disant que le garçon si chic du miroir n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi crasseux. Il secoua la tête. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il se sentait toujours un peu Harry, mais il ne connaissait pas le garçon dans le miroir. Il espérait que ce soit un mec sympa.

"Oh mon chéri ! Tu es mag-ni-fique !" gémit l'assistant du tailleur en ouvrant les rideaux de sa cabine d'essayage. Il le tira en dehors de celle-ci.

Harry se retrouva dans la salle principale, juché sur une petite marche qui permettait au tailleur de l'inspecter et de régler des choses dont le garçon se moquait bien. Il prit une difficile inspiration en sentant les mains du tailleur tirer sur son pantalon. Même après des semaines à se faire mesurer, trifouiller et tripatouiller, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi ils avaient tous besoin de le toucher ainsi.

"Oh, Harry ! Quel gentleman tu fais !" fit Narcissa avec un sourire en se levant de sa chaise et abandonnant sa tasse de thé de Chine. Elle se dirigea vers lui, ses doigts parcourant les lignes de son blazer. "Ça te va à merveille." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. "Je suis sûre que tous les regards des jeunes demoiselles seront fixés sur toi pendant le banquet." Avant que Harry n'eusse le temps de proférer qu'il préférait n'attirer aucun regard, encore moins ceux d'adolescentes frivoles, Narcissa se tourna vers Severus et dit : "Sait-on la liste des personnes présentes ? J'aimerais donner les bons conseils à Harry. Il doit rencontrer les Alton. Leur fille Pamela à le même âge que Draco, si je me souviens bien. Ils seraient parfaits tous les deux, ne penses-tu pas ?"

L'irritation de Harry grandissait en entendant Narcissa parler de ça en son nom. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit là plutôt qu'en train d'essayer son propre costume.

"Narcissa, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser Harry se faire à Wolsford avant d'essayer de le marier à la fille Alton ?" demanda Severus depuis son coin sombre où il prenait racine depuis le début de l'après-midi.

"Ne soit pas stupide, Severus. Il n'est pas question de mariage." plaisanta Narcissa, manquant le grognement de Harry et sa posture renfrognée.

L'attention de Severus passa de Harry à Narcissa. Il restait une certaine tension entre eux, mais qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait aborder. Narcissa, déterminée à payer pour les difficultés qu'elle avait causées à l'adolescent s'était attelée à la préparation du garçon pour sa nouvelle école. Harry, dépassé et bouleversé, se laissait faire sûrement parce que c'était la solution la plus simple, pensa Severus. Cela avait été des semaines de shopping tourbillonnant, de mesures et de blabla constant et inconsistant. Les choses se passaient pourtant étrangement bien, Draco et Severus faisant office de gardes fous. Mais à cet instant, observer Harry était comme voir ce petit garçon de huit ans, bien que plus grand, les cheveux plus libertins qu'ébouriffés et avec des yeux plus énervés et moins brillants qu'en temps normal. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière du magasin, souhaitant que Draco revienne vite pour faire redescendre un peu sa mère sur Terre. Mais à en croire la discussion entre Draco et le tailleur, c'était loin d'être le cas. Severus soupira et sortit de son coin.

"Arrête de faire la grimace." ordonna-t-il à Harry. "Et tiens toi droit." Il se tourna vers Narcissa. "Cissa, j'ai besoin de toi pour les chaussettes." dit-il en l'éloignant.

"Les chaussettes ? Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'aide pour les chaussettes ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de revenir vers Harry. "On se moque des chaussettes. Tu es un adulte, Severus, tu peux choisir toi même les chaussettes pour Harry. Je dois rester près de lui, il a besoin de moi."

Severus l'arrêta. "Narcissa, je t'en prie." dit-il à voix basse. "Tu es en train de l'accabler. C'est un immense changement pour lui. Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer à porter des pantalons qui lui vont bien avant de l'embarrasser avec des familles de bourgeois qui sortent de nulle part et qui connaissent par cœur le taux de change entre la Livre Sterling et le lingot d'Argent."

"Severus, ne soit pas stupide. Oui, c'est un grand changement, mais plus vite il se fera des amis, mieux il se portera. De plus, je n'ai pas entendu une once de plainte venant de lui, même après que je lui aie acheté cette draperie de cachemire pour son lit. Il a dormi avec, l'autre nuit, tu as remarqué ? La manière dont la lumière le frappait, on aurait dit un petit garçon blotti contre sa peluche. Adorable. Ils grandissent si vite..." fit-elle d'une voix chantante de nostalgie.

Severus se pinça le nez en signe de frustration. "Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas plaint, même après que tu aies fait estampiller ses cahiers, est ce qui pose problème, Cissa."

"Tu en deviens absurde. Les cahiers de Draco sont marqués, ainsi que ceux des autres garçons. Je veux que Harry ait les mêmes choses. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète du fait de paraître différent."

"Cissa, Harry n'est pas Draco et encore moins un quelconque autre garçon. Il ne rentrera jamais dans le moule de Wolsford parfaitement ; il ratera complètement son intégration si tu essayes de le forcer à y rentrer. Voilà des semaines que tu déblatères sur qui il devrait rencontrer, l'entraînant dans des conversations sans fin en essayant de lui apprendre les règles d'une étiquette dont il se moque. Il a eu une vie différente - une vie bien plus dure - et tous les lainages les mieux taillés du monde n'y changeront rien."

"Tu ne penses pas que je le sais, tout ça ? Bien sûr qu'il a eu une vie bien différente des autres. Et c'est précisément ce pour quoi j'ai décidé de l'aider. Les Groupes de Travail de Wolsford peuvent vite devenir horriblement handicapants si l'on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Je refuse que Harry ne débute son année sans rien connaître de ce qu'il va rencontrer."

"On ne le jette pas dans la fosse aux lions, Narcissa. Draco et moi seront là pour l'aider."

"Il ne vit plus avec ces horribles gens. Il est une partie de notre monde, je veux juste qu'il réalise qu'il n'a pas besoin de changer qui il est pour nous..."

"Il ne comprendra jamais cela comme ça ! Tu dois admettre que, aussi brillant et valeureux qu'il soit, il ne comprend pas la manière dont marche un monde guidé par les soirées d'adolescents et les vêtements de marque. Pas encore du moins et un mois de bourrage de crâne à ce sujet n'y changera rien. Il doit le vivre. C'est un garçon qui doit comprendre qu'il est exceptionnel tel qu'il est. Il ne doit pas essayer de changer."

Narcissa détourna les yeux. "Je voulais..." Elle se retourna vers lui, avec une flamme familière dans les yeux. "Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal ou le mette mal à l'aise, Severus. Je... Je... J'ai déjà trop laissé faire ça par le passé, n'est ce pas ? Ça n'arrivera plus. Pas quand je peux désormais y faire quelque chose, pas quand le vent commence à tourner en sa faveur."

"Mais tu ne peux pas refréner tes bonnes intentions envers lui ? Note bien ceci, Narcissa. Tu le pousses trop loin, il te repoussera d'autant plus loin."

"Ridicule." dit Narcissa avec un geste désapprobateur de la main, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur son idée de les emmener dans le dernier restaurant chic de Londres.

"Mr Rogue, je peux vous parler un moment ?" demanda Harry tandis que Narcissa se détourna vers le tailleur pour parler de la longueur du pantalon de Draco. Il les avait rejoint il y a quelques minutes et le brun en avait été comblé.

"Bien-sûr. Tout va bien ?"

"Euh, oui monsieur. Je me demandais juste si, eh bien... Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer mes aides. J'ai peur qu'on ne les dépense entièrement dans toutes ces choses que Mme Malefoy insiste pour que je possède. Je me demandais si... Si vous pouviez la convaincre de, euh, rendre quelques trucs."

Severus avait senti venir cette discussion. Il l'avait redoutée. "Ces uniformes ne touchent pas à ta bourse d'étude." dit-il, éludant la question.

Harry se gratta la tête et observa Narcissa et un Draco qui paraissait terriblement ennuyé. Il s'approcha de Severus. "Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de sept uniformes complets. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Ces chaussures, par exemple. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaussures cousues mains."

"On ne peut pas se faire rembourser des chaussures portées mon garçon."

"Ok, bien ! Pas les chaussures, alors. Pourquoi toutes ces paires de jeans, ces pulls et ces chemises ? J'ai pas besoin de tout ça. De plus, les jeans que j'avais allaient très bien. Je n'en veux pas de nouveaux."

Severus grogna. "Tu veux parler de ces bouts de tissu élimés, trop large et délavés ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi."

"J'ai pas besoin de tout ça !" souffla Harry furieusement. "Pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste... Juste... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, c'est tout !"

Severus observa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se trémousser nerveusement. "Tu as raison, bien-sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de cahiers gravés ni de stylos marqués." dit-il avec un léger rire. Le garçon prit conscience que l'homme n'avait jamais été d'accord avec lui aussi vite. Il devait saisir sa chance.

"Vous comprenez mon dilemme, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu." dit Severus avec un sourire à demi-lèvre. "Par exemple, je suis sûr qu'on peut se faire rembourser cette couverture de cachemire." dit-il, faisant tout son possible pour rester impassible. Il était vraiment dur de ne pas rire face à l'expression accablée du garçon.

"La couverture ?" couina Harry.

"Bien-sûr. Tu as pleins d'autres couvertures, je suppose."

"Euh... Oui, mais, eh bien, il fait froid là-bas, parait-il, et euh... Je... Je..."

"Calme toi Harry, personne ne te prendra ton doudou." le taquina Severus.

"Ce n'est pas un doudou !" s'exclama l'adolescent en attirant les regards des autres clients. Il rougit fortement et grogna face au rire silencieux de l'adulte. "C'est pas un doudou." répéta-t-il dans un murmure acerbe. "J'admets que je l'aime bien. Je l'adore, en fait, mais si vous pensez qu'on peut la rendre, je ne dirai rien. J'imagine que j'aurai bien d'autres dépenses à faire pendant l'année, je veux être sûr de ne pas dilapider ma bourse."

Severus sentait une migraine arriver. Il se pinça le nez, encore, et soupira. "Harry, on ne rendra rien. Tu n'as pas dépensé une livre de ta bourse."

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Comment suis-je censé payer tout cela, alors ? Ce n'est certainement pas offert !"

L'homme pinça les lèvres en observant Harry, attendant qu'il comprenne.

"Mme Malefoy..." grogna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. "Je ne veux pas de la charité."

Severus était agacé par tout cela. "Ce n'est pas de la charité, espèce de stupide et exaspérant garçon ! C'est un cadeau. Dépourvu d'intérêt par ailleurs. Narcissa essaye de subvenir à tout ce dont tu pourrais rêver pour que ton année se déroule au mieux. C'est son souhait. Elle s'inquiète profondément pour toi, Harry, et regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en as eu le plus besoin. Elle ne souhaite que le mieux pour toi."

"Je ne veux pas... Je... N'ai pas besoin de ça. De rien de tout ça ! Je ne... Je ne..." Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il bataillait pour ne pas crier. "Je peux prendre soin de moi-même." dit-il en reniflant. "Je ne veux pas de belles chaussures pour m'y aider."

"Il est normal de les désirer tout de même." lança Severus, brisant la tirade de Harry.

"Je... Quoi ? Je le sais bien." claqua le garçon.

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco et Narcissa les rejoignirent.

"Harry, le tailleur à besoin de ton uniforme pour faire les retouches finales." dit Narcissa.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais après un regard de Severus, il la referma et secoua la tête de frustration. "Bien-sûr." dit-il, tendu, en poussant Draco pour rejoindre les cabines d'essayage.

Son ami observa Severus et sa mère, confus. Il suivit Harry pour découvrir ce qui se tramait.

"Harry ? Ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

"Putain, Draco ! Tu peux pas bouger de là ?" aboya Harry.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, imbécile ?"

"Rien."

"Ah oui. Alors les murmures furieux à Oncle Severus, les grimaces sur ton visage et tes mains tremblantes n'annoncent rien de mauvais ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Draco !" cracha Harry, énervé qu'il ait pu lire en lui ainsi.

"Tu veux bien arrêter d'être aussi vulgaire ?" dit-il dans un murmure acerbe. "Ils vont t'entendre."

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage de Harry. D'une voix forte, il dit "Je n'en ai rien à _foutre_ si qui que ce soit entend les _saloperies_ que j'ai à dire, alors va te faire _mettre_, Draco !"

Le blond se jeta en avant et plaça ses mains sur la bouche de Harry. "La ferme !" siffla-t-il. "Ça va pas, non ?"

"Mmpf !" fit Harry en essayant de dégager les mains de son ami. Celui-ci contra en s'approchant pour le plaquer plus fort.

Ce curieux sentiment prit l'estomac de Harry à nouveau, faisant disparaître sa colère. Il remarqua à quel point les mains de Draco étaient douces et chaleureuses. Il était étrange de penser ça dans un moment pareil, estima Harry. Il ne bougea plus, retenant son souffle, déstabilisé par sa réaction.

"C'est bon ? T'as fini de péter ton scandale ?"

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était soudain si nerveux.

Draco retira ses mains et recula un peu, laissant libre un Harry un peu dépossédé. "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive en vérité ?"

"Euh, mal de tête..." dit Harry, ressentant le besoin soudain de s'éloigner du blond. Il était bien trop proche de lui et bon sang qu'est ce que tout cela manquait de logique ! Il se sentit rougir sous ce qu'il pensa être de l'embarras. Tout cela était trop déstabilisant.

Draco soupira et sourit. "Je t'avais dit de prendre un petit-déjeuner." dit-il en s'approchant de nouveau, lui serrant l'épaule. Il ne remarqua pas l'inspiration difficile que prit celui-ci. "Ma mère à cette lueur dans les yeux ; celle qui dit qu'on ne sera pas tranquilles avant qu'elle ne pense que tout est parfait. Tu aurais dû me dire ça plus tôt. Viens. Change toi et moi je vais la convaincre qu'on a besoin de manger et de faire une pause."

"Ouais, d'accord." dit Harry, se sentant toujours un peu... Absent.

Draco sourit encore tandis qu'il le poussa dans une cabine, en ferma le rideau et le laissa ainsi seul. Celui-ci se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

* * *

Harry remua un peu avant de se rallonger sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ses draps le grattaient et sa couverture était trop chaude. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se mettant une fois de plus à compter des moutons. Il espérait que cette fois, il s'endormirait. Des éclats étouffés provenant de la télé en bas de l'escalier lui parvenaient dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco. Une flopée de rires interrompit son décompte, l'obligeant à recommencer. Il avait déjà compté plus de moutons que toutes les autres fois quand, de l'autre côté de la chambre, Draco roula dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose à propos de chats avant de se taire à nouveau ; le sommeil profond.

"J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire ça aussi." répondit Harry à l'endormi, soupirant. Il fixa le plafond à nouveau, abandonnant son décompte.

Ils partiraient pour Wolsford dans la matinée. Une valise robuste de cuir se tenait au pied de son lit. Son uniforme était accroché dans le placard. Sa montre posée sur la table de nuit, brillante dans la lumière de la Lune. Tout le reste avait été envoyé à Wolsford. Plus de retour arrière. Le terrier du lapin ; il avait plongé. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il tira à lui son drap de cachemire vert, effleurant du doigt ses contours doux. Peut-être que cela était bien un doudou, en quelque sorte. Harry aurait aimé s'y enrouler pour disparaître. Il redoutait tellement la journée à venir. Il ne survivrait jamais au banquet et par la même occasion à Wolsford. Et le pire, c'est qu'il entraînerait dans sa chute Draco, Mme Malefoy et Rogue. Il était persuadé qu'il allait échouer.

Le sommeil se faisait attendre.

* * *

Harry observa au dehors, par la fenêtre, les vertes collines défiler tandis que Rogue conduisait et que Mme Malefoy et Draco parlaient des personnes qui seraient présentes au banquet, étalant les ragots.

"On croirait entendre deux vieilles commères." siffla Severus lorsqu'il atteignit sa limite en terme de petites rumeurs.

Harry sourit et fut heureux que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

"Honnêtement, Severus." désapprouva Narcissa. "Il est bon de se tenir informé. Tu ne voudrais pas nous mettre dans des situations de malaise en ne connaissant pas l'état des choses."

Harry perdit son sourire. Il s'enfonça un peu dans son siège, souhaitant que ses paumes arrêtent de transpirer.

"A propos Draco" commença Narcissa. "Que penses-tu de la fille Anton ? Paméla, je crois."

"Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?" questionna Draco, espérant ne pas avoir affaire à une intrusion avérée dans sa vie privée. Il détestait cet espionnage permanent. La seule fille par laquelle il avait été à peu près intéressé avait été Jordan et maintenant elle vivait en Suisse.

"Je pense qu'elle irait bien avec Harry."

Draco ne manqua cette fois pas l'inspiration profonde et difficile que prit son ami. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, il savait que Harry était nerveux et que ça se lisait certainement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du long voyage et ne semblait pas intéressé le moins du monde par Paméla Anton.

"Je ne pense même pas qu'ils s'échangeront un regard." fit Draco froidement. "Elle est trop écœurante et insiste pour porter ses chapeaux ridicules. On dirait qu'elle se plonge dans des défilés de mode tous les jours..." Le blond étouffa son envie de rire en entendant Harry ricaner doucement. "Non, Maman, désolé, c'est une mauvaise idée."

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, mais abandonna et se mit à parler avec Severus.

Draco se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et murmura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je te protégerai de Paméla Anton-La-Ribaude et ses chapeaux du chaos."

Celui-ci ne pu retenir son éclat de rire plus longtemps. Draco le vit finalement relaxé. Il se rassit, heureux d'avoir pu soulager son ami de sa nervosité.

"Nous y voilà." dit Severus plus tard. Harry se tourna et hoqueta à la vue des imposantes portes de fer forgé. Elles s'ouvrirent sur un large château. Le blason de l'institution de Wolsford dominait le portail qui grinça en se mouvant.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, ils passèrent devant la maison du garde forestier, les étables et les paddocks, d'autres petits bâtiments dont la mission restait obscure pour Harry. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au petit cercle devant l'école où ils s'arrêtèrent. Des centaines de gens tous sur leur trent-et-un grouillaient de ci de là. Harry pouvait voir la table du banquet au loin, abritée sous une immense tente et au centre de laquelle jouait un petit orchestre. Harry observait les femmes s'embrasser, les hommes serrer des mains et partager quelques mots et les étudiants excités se saluer dans un mélange d'exubérance et de retenu. Harry avait déjà vu ce genre d'attitude chez Draco. Il savait désormais d'où il tenait ça. Il secoua la tête, ses paumes étaient redevenues humides. Il commença à se sentir mal. Avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer correctement, un souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque.

"J'étais putain d'effrayé la première fois que j'ai vu ces portes et ces gens. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller." murmura Draco.

Harry se tourna et lui fit face. Il recula un peu quand il se rendit compte que son visage était très, très près du sien. "Tu crois ?" couina-t-il.

Draco hocha solennellement la tête avant d'afficher un sourire malin. "Allez, viens. Il est temps de se moquer des chapeaux de Pammy."

Et, juste avec cela, Harry se sentit mieux.

"Les garçons, partez devant. Je dois avoir quelques mots avec le Conseil d'Administration." expliqua Severus tandis que Narcissa filait en douce.

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Draco enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry. "Trouvons Ron et Blaise. Tu vas super bien t'entendre avec eux."

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda le brun tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la tente blanche.

"Mes meilleurs amis ici. Ron est le deuxième plus jeune d'une famille de sept gamins. Son père est ambassadeur d'un petit pays, je sais jamais lequel. Le titre est plus impressionnant que leur argent, bien-sûr. Ron est un type bien. Un peu soupe au lait et parfois lourd, mais un type bien. Il joue diablement bien aux échecs. Ah, les voilà !" dit Draco en pointant une bonne masse de rouquins. A ce moment, un grand garçon aux tâches de rousseur se tourna et fit un signe à Draco. Il dit quelque chose à son père avant de les rejoindre en courant.

"Hey, Draco ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

"Oh que oui ! Et toi ?"

"Excellentes. On est allé en Égypte, en profitant d'un voyage diplomatique de mon père. Toute la famille."

"Ça devait être génial." dit Draco en souriant. Il désigna Harry avec l'intention de faire les présentations, mais Ron le devança.

"Oh, salut !" lui fit-il en l'observant. "Je suis Ron. Ron Weasley. Heureux de te rencontrer, euh..." Une curieuse expression passa sur son visage. "Tu dois être le frère de Jordan." Il se tourna vers Draco. "Je savais pas qu'elle avait un frère." dit-il.

"De quoi tu parles ?" s'étonna le blond tandis que Harry demandait. "Qui est Jordan ?"

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit. Il s'empressa de la refermer. Il balbutia un peu puis se gratta la tête. Harry nota qu'il n'avait pas de boutons de manchette et que les côtés de son blazer étaient un peu usés. Il s'aperçut que les Weasley ne semblait pas autant jouer des apparences que les autres. Il se relaxa un peu.

"Ron, voici mon ami Harry Potter. On a grandi ensemble ; je pense qu'on se voyait aussi souvent que des frères. C'est sa première année à Wolsford. Harry, voici Ron Weasley. Il est dans notre classe. On a partagé le dortoir toute l'année passée et c'est l'excellent goal de notre équipe de foot."

Harry hocha la tête dans la direction de Ron, se sentant un peu à fleur de peau sous la scrutation dont il était victime.

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas de la famille de Jordan ?" demanda Ron encore, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qui venait d'être dit. Il observa Harry comme s'il essayait de reconstituer un puzzle.

"Il n'est pas de sa famille." coupa Draco, avant que le brun ne parle. "Pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

"Il lui ressemble trop ! T'as bien dû le remarquer ! Ses cheveux, son visage, son, son… Tout !" dit Ron en désignant le garçon avec de petits cercles.

"Honnêtement, Ron. Fais toi vérifier les yeux. Harry ne ressemble en rien à Jordan !"

Harry ne supportait pas d'être affiché ainsi comme un animal en cage. Il serra les poings, ses ongles se plantant dans sa paume en écoutant Draco et Ron discuter de cette mystérieuse Jordan. Il se lécha les lèvres en observant autour de lui. Peut-être pouvait-il rejoindre la maison du garde forestier, les étables ou les paddocks. Il fit un pas en arrière, se demandant s'il pourrait vraiment partir sans être remarqué. Il allait prendre sa décision quand Draco se tourna vers lui.

"Harry, dis lui que tu t'appelles Potter et que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette satanée Jordan Richcourt !"

"Euh..." hésita-t-il en observant les deux amis. "Je ne connais pas Jordan Richcourt. Qui est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Une amie, ou quoi ?"

Ron prit un air choqué, devenant rouge vif, avant d'éclater de rire. "Bon sang, non ! Jordan est la petite amie de Draco !" ria-t-il en louchant vers le concerné, graveleux.

"Ron." siffla le blond, ajoutant quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas. Il avait senti son sang se glacer à la mention d'une petite amie pour Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait pourtant bien que le blond avait des amis à Wolsford, sans doute ses meilleurs amis. C'était déjà assez difficile à admettre. Mais l'idée qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'une petite amie, plus que le fait qu'il en ait une, lui faisait vraiment mal.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter un mot, Harry sentit une délicate main se poser sur son épaule. "Harry ? Voici quelques personnes que j'aimerais te présenter." fit Narcissa. "Bonjour Ronald. Je suis enchantée de te revoir. Je suis sûre que tu pourras occuper Draco un moment."

"Bien-sûr, Mme Malefoy." dit-il avec un sourire pâle.

"Mère, cela ne peut pas attendre ?" coupa Draco. Ron avait dit qu'il avait une petite amie. Il n'avait pas de satanée petite amie. Il voulait, non, il devait expliquer cela à Harry, mais sa mère gâchait tout.

"Non, ça ne peut pas." dit Narcissa d'un ton glacial qui ne laissa pas la place à une quelconque argumentation, tout en avertissant son fils de ne surtout pas insister.

"Bon, bon." répondit celui-ci en soupirant, tirant Ron tandis qu'il s'éloignait lourdement.

"Content de t'avoir rencontré, Harry." cria le garçon de loin.

Le brun secoua la tête, content de la distraction offerte par Narcissa. Bien-sûr, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Tout deux marchèrent jusqu'à une grande exposition de faune et de flore sous la tente. Cela ressemblait à un jardin de démonstration, en quelque sorte, si ce n'est que Harry n'avait jamais vu une seule des plantes exposées. Il y avait d'immenses types de palmiers qui n'auraient jamais du pousser en Angleterre, sauf peut-être dans un sauna ou une serre très efficace. Il y avait des herbages striés de rayures qui faisaient penser à des zèbres et d'adorables petites plantes aux épines qui semblaient être les plus étranges variétés d'orchidées que Harry n'eut jamais vu. C'était hypnotisant. Devant tout cela se trouvait Rogue, les bras croisés, parlant à un petit homme habillé d'un costume en lin. La voix de Narcissa le tira de sa curiosité.

"Harry, cet homme qui parle avec Severus est Stuart Anton. C'est un botaniste amateur et un homme d'affaire de profession. Sa compagnie fabrique des matériaux synthétiques qui entrent dans la composition de vêtements de sport et dans le travail de certaines usines. Sa femme, Gabby Anton, diminutif de Gabardine, d'ailleurs ; a mené le vaste empire de son père dans la vente de tissus en gros pour robes de mariées. Apparemment, sa famille était les seuls importateurs de fine gabardine pendant un long moment, d'où son prénom et la compatibilité avec Stuart. Sa fille est Pamela et leur fils, qui est aussi à Wolsford et dans la même année que toi, s'appelle Jonathan. Ce sont tous des fanas de botanique. Je pensais que tu aimerais les rencontrer."

L'esprit de Harry tourbillonnait d'informations. Il acquiesça, espérant que cela suffirait à Mme Malefoy. Il aurait préféré rester avec les deux garçons, finalement. Cela ressemblait à un examen de fin d'année dont il ne connaissait même pas la matière.

"Ah, Narcissa !" fit Anton tandis qu'ils approchaient. "Toujours un plaisir de vous voir, ma chère." flatta-t-il pompeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Stuart. Pour moi de même. Où est donc Gabby ? Elle ne vous a quand même pas abandonné dans la fosse aux lions ?"

Anton rigola, appréciant bien évidemment que quelqu'un comme Narcissa Malefoy vienne lui parler. Harry se sentait dépassé comme il l'avait été lors du onzième anniversaire de Draco. Tout le monde gravitait autour de la douce femme et de son ami aussi d'ailleurs. Il devait se faire violence pour résister à l'envie de se passer la main dans les cheveux ou de s'essuyer sur son pantalon.

"Gabby et Pammy sont en train de faire les commères quelque part, bien entendu. Et Jonathan doit avoir retrouvé ses camarades. Ils devraient être là bientôt." L'œil d'Anton se posa sur Harry. "Et qui es-tu beau jeune homme ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés." L'homme tendit une main. "Stuart Anton. Un plaisir."

Le garçon déglutit et serra la main tendue, espérant sur sa vie qu'elle ne soit pas aussi transpirante qu'il l'imaginait. "Harry Potter, Monsieur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

"Harry est un excellent ami de Draco. Il commence cette année à Wolsford. C'est un botaniste sérieux. Je pensais qu'il s'entendrait sûrement très bien avec votre petite famille."

Anton détailla Harry. "Un botaniste, hein ? Dites moi, Mr Potter, que pensez-vous du jardin expérimental de Severus ici ? Oh pardon. Je te présente le professeur Severus Rogue, l'un des plus célèbre et important botaniste de cette planète et un excellent enseignant. J'espère que tu auras l'occasion d'étudier avec lui." Anton se pencha vers lui avec un rire, comme pour partager un secret juteux. "Je dois t'avertir toutefois." dit-il en murmurant à voix haute. "Il est assez sévère sur la discipline et le dur travail. Il a un tempérament affreux." énonça-t-il dans un rire caverneux.

Harry sourit. Il aimait bien Anton. Il n'était pas aussi coincé et bourgeois qu'il l'avait cru. Tout ceci ne serait peut-être pas aussi dur que ça en avait l'air.

"Votre réseau ne marchera pas cette fois-ci, Stuart. Je vous l'ai dit, pas de traitement de faveur pour Jonathan. De plus, Mr Potter et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances." dit Severus, les bras toujours croisés. "Je le connais depuis qu'il est un petit enfant. Il conjuguait des verbes en latin tandis que votre fils tapait dans un ballon de foot. Voilà pourquoi Harry fera parti de mon club de botanique, et pas Jonathan."

"Mais, Severus..." commença Anton.

"Non."

Les épaules du père s'affaissèrent. Harry eut l'impression que ce club était important pour l'homme.

"Bien-sûr, Severus. Vous avez absolument raison. Non, non, non..." fit-il avec un geste désapprobateur de la main. "Si Jonathan n'a pas eu le nombre de points nécessaire pour y entrer, il n'y entrera pas. Peu importe que nous sachions tous les deux qu'il est capable de faire preuve d'énormément de travail et qu'il ait un intérêt certain dans le sujet. Non, vous avez raison. Cela ne serait pas juste pour les autres étudiants, tel que Harry ici présent, qui ont fait leur preuve." monologua-t-il avec un hochement de tête décidé, comme s'il était celui qui essayait de convaincre Severus.

"Heureux que nous soyons d'accord." répondit celui-ci avec sarcasme.

"Mr Potter." fit Anton, la voix tremblante de malice et de calcul, "Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce jardin. Vous avez face à vous les projets du club de l'année passée. Extraordinaire, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry observa l'homme durement, ne l'aimant plus du tout en cet instant. Il voulait marquer des points en faveur de son fils en essayant de le ridiculiser. Il pencha la tête et se tourna vers les plantes. Severus fit un pas sur le côté, ses yeux pénétrants dans ceux de Harry. Le brun n'y fit pas attention tandis qu'il scannait les différentes plantes et les catégorisait. Celle ressemblant à un palmier le désarçonnait. Il toucha les feuilles, les observant sous toutes les coutures, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de résoudre le mystère qu'il avait sous les yeux. "Mais c'est absurde..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Qu'as tu dis, mon garçon ?" demanda Anton.

Harry ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il se tourna vers Rogue. "Ces feuilles. Elle ressemble à celles d'un _Trachycarpus fortunei_ - oh, pardon, d'un Palmier Chanvre." dit-il pour qu'Anton puisse comprendre. "Mais ce n'est pas le tronc d'un _fortunei. _Et ces arbres ne sont pas censés pousser en Angleterre."

"Vous avez raison, Mr Potter." fit Severus, les yeux étincelants. "Ce sont véritablement les feuilles de _Trachycarpus fortunei_, mais vous avez sous les yeux un hybride. Un qui peut pousser ici."

"Magnifique !" s'exclama Harry, se sentant complètement relaxé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. "Mais comment êtes-vous parvenu à faire germer un hybride aussi incroyable ?"

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Narcissa interrompit la conversation pour en revenir à son sujet favori : les présentations. "Severus ? Harry ? Vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour cela. Nous sommes ici pour le banquet, après tout." dit-elle avec un rire léger.

"Tout à fait, tout à fait." répondit Anton, ayant changé ses idées à propos de Harry. "Dis moi mon garçon, dans quelle école étais-tu auparavant ? Certainement une école avec d'excellents professeurs de science."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Narcissa répondit à sa place.

"Une école classique à Little Whinging. Ses, euh... Ses proches comptaient beaucoup sur le modèle institutionnel local.

Anton approuva. "Oui, oui, bien-sûr. Un autodidacte. J'aime ça. Mais pourquoi venir à Wolsford désormais ?"

Une fois de plus, Harry voulu répondre, mais il se fit interrompre de nouveau. Cette fois par Severus.

"Harry a épuisé tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre dans un environnement classique. Comme l'a dit Narcissa, il est un ami très cher de la famille. Nous avons convaincu ses proches de lui offrir un endroit plus adapté."

Anton semblait satisfait, mais Harry bouillonnait. Toute la journée, on avait fait que répondre aux questions qui lui étaient destinées à sa place, ou on lui avait soufflé la réponse. Il pouvait très bien gérer ces questions et était bien décidé à le faire.

"Potter... Potter..." marmonna Anton pour lui-même. "Est-ce que par hasard, ton père serait un avocat ?"

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre pour lui, Harry lâcha : "Non, monsieur. Mes parents sont morts."

Un silence gênant s'installa, rendant les tintements de verre, les cris d'enfants et le lourd chahut des conversations sous la tente encore plus douloureux.

"Oh." fit Anton en clignant de l'œil sous la surprise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Harry grimaça et marmonna une obscénité dans sa barbe ; il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi impulsif.

"Euh, la famille est un sujet sensible pour Harry." fit Narcissa, essayant de sauver la situation, faisant d'autant plus grimacer Harry.

"Eh bien", pensa Harry, "quitte à y être jusqu'au cou..." Il prit une longue inspiration et observa l'homme dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé, Mr Anton." dit-il. "Je suis plutôt nerveux. Je suis rarement entouré par autant de personnes. Parfois, j'aimerais que Mme Malefoy et Mr, euh, le Professeur Rogue puissent répondre aux questions qu'on me pose à ma place. Ils se débrouillent bien mieux, comme vous avez pu certainement le voir." rit-il avec autodérision.

Pendant un instant, tout fut silencieux. Puis Anton se mit à rire. C'était un rire franc et riche. Tout le monde se détendit. "Je comprends tout à fait, mon garçon. Pourquoi penses-tu que je passe tant de temps ici avec le vieux Rogue, hein ? À côté de lui, j'ai l'air de quelqu'un sachant manier les mots !" rigola encore l'homme et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi, même s'il savait que Rogue lui lançait un regard noir.

Anton lui serra encore la main. "Mr Potter, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez faire en ce début d'année, mais nous organisons généralement un petit dîner de retrouvailles. J'adorerais que vous vous joigniez au groupe. Je vous ferai passer une invitation par Pammy."

Harry vit Narcissa sourire. Elle était fière de lui. Il sourit en retour, ressentant une certaine chaleur à l'intérieur. "J'attendrai ça avec impatience, monsieur." dit-il.

Avec une approbation finale et une dernière plaisanterie, Anton les quitta pour retrouver sa femme.

"Bien joué, Harry." fit Narcissa. "Vraiment, bien joué. Trouvons les Martin, désormais. On a un planning à suivre !"

Harry pâlit. Il ne voulait pas subir quelque chose comme cela à nouveau.

"Narcissa." grogna Severus.

"Harry, mon chéri. Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air un peu faible."

Il déglutit et battit en retraite. "J'ai mal à la tête." mentit-il. C'était devenu rapidement une excuse récurrente.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. "Draco m'a dit que tu avais eu une petite migraine l'autre jour. Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

Harry s'échappa. "Désolé." dit-il. "Je vais bien. Un peu assoiffé peut-être."

"Narcissa, laisse Harry faire ce qu'il veut. Harry, va retrouver Draco et tes camarades. Ce sont les seules instructions que tu dois suivre pour aujourd'hui." fit Severus avec un regard glacial en direction de la femme.

Reconnaissant envers Rogue pour la porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait, Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Au lieu d'aller trouver Draco, Harry eut envie de passer un moment seul. Les gens, le bruit, les regards, c'était trop. Il avait besoin d'une échappatoire. Il descendit l'allée et entra dans une étable.

L'odeur de foin frais et d'avoine, les ronflements des chevaux, les parfums de cuir et de savon pour selle s'échappant de la sellerie, tout cela l'enchantait. Harry n'avait jamais vu un cheval d'aussi près. Il se sentait l'âme d'un _sir_, observant ses chevaux primés. Il parcourut toute l'étable, s'arrêtant à chaque box pour observer le bel animal. Il y en avait des bruns et des noirs, des tachetés et d'autre de toute sortes. Ils étaient si nombreux... Harry ressentait un certain effroi mêlé de respect tandis qu'ils le regardaient, ronflant et hennissant. Au sixième cheval, il rassembla assez de courage pour tendre la main et caresser la joue de l'animal, lui flattant le museau et la crinière. Mais son préféré fut celui qui était dans le coin le plus éloigné. Énorme et puissant, le cheval de couleur chocolat avait une crinière noire. Harry pouvait ressentir l'énergie capable de développer ses muscles, prêts à bondir s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Harry s'assit sur une botte de foin et l'observa. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait.

"Il s'appelle Buck. Je m'approcherais pas trop près, si j'étais toi." expliqua une douce voix. Harry sursauta. Il se tourna et vit Draco, debout, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Draco..." commença Harry, cherchant une explication plausible à toute vitesse.

Celui-ci sourit et s'assit juste à côté de lui. "Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Maman est frénétique. Elle craint de t'avoir fait peur, ou une autre connerie du genre."

Harry rit. "Elle en était pas loin."

Draco acquiesça. "Tu aurais pu venir me voir, tu sais. Je t'ai dit que je serais là pour te protéger des Chapeaux du Chaos de Pammy et j'entendais que cela s'étendait aux mères poules qui essayent de te caser désespérément dès de ton premier jour."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baisse les yeux. "Désolé. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul. C'est trop, tout ça."

Le blond hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

"Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu rien dit à propos de ta petite amie ?" lâcha Harry, le visage rouge d'embarras d'avoir posé une telle question.

"C'est pas ma petite amie." grogna Draco. "C'était juste une fille pour... Tu sais... S'amuser un peu pendant les soirées, quelqu'un à baiser."

Le visage de Harry explosa de surprise, oubliant sa douleur face à une telle révélation. "Tu veux dire, comme le sexe ?" couina-t-il.

Draco rigola. "Ouais, Harry. Le sexe. T'en as sûrement entendu parler."

"Euh... Ouais, bien-sûr."

Draco s'arrêta de rire et observa Harry avec attention. "Oh, putain !"

Celui-ci rougit. "Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Harry Potter est un puceau effarouché !" chanta Draco.

"Ta gueule, espèce d'imbécile heureux !" siffla Harry, jetant des regards partout, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. C'est pas un souci." dit-il entre deux rires. "Ron en est un aussi. Hermione ne le laisse pas approcher. Pas avant le mariage, dit-elle." imita Draco d'une voix suraiguë avant de recommencer à ricaner.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais réalisa que mentir était inutile. "Bien-sûr que c'est pas un souci." coupa Harry. "J'ai que quinze ans, ça fait quand même un peu tôt, non ? Même pour toi et encore plus pour parler de mariage !"

"Euh... Oui, tu as raison. Mais ce n'était pas si souvent avec Jordan. Deux fois en fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas une course, ou quoi. En plus, je pense bien que tu n'as jamais eu le temps pour les, euh... Relations."

Harry secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment, non. Pas du tout."

Draco acquiesça. "Eh bien, tu auras tout le temps par ici !" conclut-il.

"Je suppose."

"Tu n'en as pas envie ?"

Harry se gratta la tête. "Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je vois pas en quoi c'est d'une importance capitale."

Draco ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau, et se leva. "En quoi c'est d'une importance capitale ? Harry, tu... Tu t'es quand même déjà, tu sais, branlé et ce genre de trucs, hein ?"

Harry se leva aussi, le visage rouge d'agacement et encore plus d'embarras. "C'est quoi ces putains de questions ? Bien-sûr que je me suis déjà branlé, Draco. Je suis pas un... Un eunuque ou quoi que ce soit."

Draco plissa le nez, près à demander ce qu'était un eunuque, mais il préféra se raviser. "Hé, calme toi, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Parce que le sexe, c'est juste se branler en un million de fois plus agréable."

"Eh bien, _ça _c'est intéressant." ironisa Harry.

Draco serra son épaule paresseusement, la chaleur de ses doigts faisant bondir son estomac. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire, andouille."

"Je suppose." répondit l'autre, se dégageant.

"Allez, viens. Le banquet se termine. Les préfets ne vont pas tarder à emmener tout le monde dans la tour. On ne doit pas manquer ça. De plus, Maman est certainement à deux doigts d'exploser face à toutes les opportunités qu'elle te fait manquer."

Harry rigola et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco le tira en arrière, le regardant intensément. "Tu sais que je ne te cacherais jamais quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une petite amie, hein ? On a grandi ensemble, comme des frères. On est les rois bohémiens. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry. Je le pense vraiment."

L'estomac du brun fit une nouvelle embardée. Il acquiesça. "Bien-sûr Draco." murmura-t-il.

Il répondit d'un sourire. "Bien." Puis il cracha sur sa paume et la tendit. "Jamais de secret, hein ?"

Harry roula des yeux, mais en fit de même. Il serra la main de Draco. "Jamais de secret."

Le blond empoigna fortement la main de son ami. "Génial." dit-il. "On doit vraiment y retourner. T'ai-je parlé de mon ami Blaise ?"

Harry secoua la tête en suivant Draco hors de l'étable et retournant à la tente blanche et ses conversations débiles. Draco parlait de Blaise, Ron, et de la nouvelle vie de Harry à Wolsford.

* * *

Adorable, n'est ce pas ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé. Les examens sont terminés pour moi : je suis tout à vous !

A Samedi !

Bises,  
Vince.


	17. Rites de Passage

****Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme chaque Samedi, et vous le savez, c'est désormais le jour du chapitre impair. Il est peut-être tôt, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt.

Mes amis, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a très peu de chances que les deux chapitres suivants arrivent... A l'heure ! En effet, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à attraper une connexion internet Mercredi et il est certain que je n'en aurais pas Samedi prochain. Ainsi, la publication va, pour la première fois, certainement prendre une semaine de retard.

Je ferais mon possible pour publier si possible le prochain chapitre avant que je ne parte dans un chalet loin et sans connexion Internet pour une semaine. Et le chapitre de Samedi arrivera Dimanche soir.

Mais profitons de ce que l'on a en ce moment. Voici le chapitre 17, où l'on découvre la vie à Wolsford, ainsi que les cours de Severus Rogue. Et vous allez voir que le petit Harry a bien des efforts à faire pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren** corrigée par **Meliy**.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Rites de Passage**

"Salut Potter." fit Blaise d'une voix traînante en entrant sous la douche à côté de celle de Harry.

Harry grimaça en se déplaçant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Blaise. Sa première semaine à Wolsford avait été un rapide apprentissage des règles de vie en internat avec d'autres garçons de quinze ans.

Il avait été mortifié d'apprendre que seuls les préfets et les plus reconnus d'entre eux avaient droit à leur propre salle de bain. Les douches communes semblaient normales, par ici. Harry n'ayant jamais été en internat ou même dans un quelconque club de sport n'avait jamais subi ce rite de passage. Cela le rendait extrêmement conscient de son corps d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé auparavant. Cela le mettait bien-sûr très mal à l'aise, tout comme les conversations tapageuses des autres garçons et leur manière d'emprunter les shampoings comme si c'était du thé et du sucre.

"Tu as ton club de botanique cet après-midi, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Blaise en se lavant paresseusement.

"Oui." fit Harry les dents serrées en terminant son affaire le plus vite possible. Il avait décidé de se lever à cinq heure du matin tous les jours pour éviter d'avoir à se doucher avec les autres. Mais Blaise était également connu pour être un lève-tôt ; un lève-tôt décidé à lui faire la conversation en plus. Connard.

"Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis là-bas, Potter. Les punitions de Rogue et ses réparties ravageuses sont légendaires. Garde la tête froide et n'attire pas l'attention. La dernière chose dont tu aies envie est d'être le premier convoqué cette année. Crois moi. J'ai entendu de sacrées histoires." prévint Blaise en lui jetant un regard rapide, comme pour marquer ses mots.

Harry jeta un œil dans le coin de la salle, prétendant se laver les cheveux. Lorsque les douches étaient suffisamment espacées et que les petits murets qui lui arrivaient à la taille permettaient de cacher ce qui pouvait encore l'être, l'intimité ne restait toujours qu'illusoire. N'importe qui pouvait tout voir pour peu qu'il regardât. Harry ne regardait pas. En fait, il se forçait à ne pas regarder avec presque autant d'effort que pour ne pas l'être. "Sérieux, une école si chère ne peut pas se payer des cabines de douche ?" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"T'as dis quoi ?" demanda Blaise en se penchant en arrière, apparaissant au-delà du muret et de Harry.

Le brun détourna la tête. "Je disais merci du conseil."

"Pas de problème."

Harry espérait que Blaise en avait terminé avec les discussions, mais il se fourvoyait. A peine commençait-il à se relaxer que celui-ci émit : "Plus que trois semaines avant la première fête officielle au Chalet ! Les invités sont triés sur le volet, tu sais. Bien-sûr, en étant mon camarade de chambre et un ami de Draco, cela te garanti une place sur cette liste. Ce sera une sacrée soirée. Y a toujours des filles de Collenton..." glissa-t-il avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus en agitant ses sourcils.

"D'accord. Soirée. Merci." conclut Harry en terminant de se laver. Il éteignit la douche et attrapa son peignoir. Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers Mme Malefoy pour l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve pour qu'il achète ce vêtement. "À plus tard." lança-t-il en s'enfuyant vers le placard qui contenait sa garde robe.

Harry savait très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire avec son air ambiguë. Ses compagnons de chambrée n'avaient cessé de parler de cette soirée à venir. Ron n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Hermione ; encore fallait-il qu'elle le laisse faire. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver à en croire les moqueries qui voletaient. Le pire étaient les fanfaronnades incessantes de Blaise et Draco dès qu'une fille de Collenton était mentionnée, déclenchant discussions graveleuses à propos de prétendues prouesses sexuelles de gamin de quinze ans et une certaine culpabilité chez Ron qui malgré son couple ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle fille de Collenton avait le plus pris de poitrine pendant l'été.

Ces adolescents pensaient que de telles choses n'étaient pas nouvelles pour Harry, bien qu'il se refusait à prendre part à ces conversations. Le plus surprenant pour lui était que cela lui arrivait à Wolsford. Il n'avait honnêtement pas pensé que des discussions aussi crues et désinformées - Harry en était persuadé - seraient légions à Wolsford. Elles ne portaient que sur la tailles des seins des filles et se branler - bon sang, ils ne parlaient presque que de se branler ! - et comment déterminer si une fille était facile ; si elle s'était déjà faite prendre dans les toilettes de son école ou à l'arrière salle d'un pub rempli de soulards. C'était dégoûtant et Harry savait que ce n'était pas non plus la réelle définition qu'ils se faisaient de... De ça ! Ne pensaient-ils donc qu'avec leur bite ? Apparemment oui. Lui n'avait jamais rien à ajouter (Si ce n'est une saleté de rougeur incontrôlable aux joues qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.) Et par chance, il n'avait plus jamais subi une quelconque moquerie sur le fait qu'il était parfaitement ignorant sur ce sujet. Ron et Blaise s'étaient donné la mission personnelle de s'occuper de la niaiserie de leur camarade. Celui-ci ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, mais il ne disait rien. Draco n'avait fait que leur rire au nez en entendant les filles qu'ils proposaient. Aucune ne semblait être assez bien pour le brun à en croire son ami.

Les bruits de ses camarades de chambrée endormis ramenèrent Harry dans le présent. Il était temps de se préparer pour les cours de la journée. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation nerveuse en enfilant son uniforme. Il se demanda alors si cette sensation s'en irait un jour. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon dans le miroir. Désormais, celui-ci ne lui semblait plus aussi étranger ni infréquentable.

* * *

Draco se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Wolsford comme s'ils étaient une partie de son domaine tandis que les autres travaillaient sa terre. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qu'il conduisait jusqu'à sa salle de classe. A ce moment, il lui rappela qu'il l'attendrait à la fin de son cours pour l'emmener dîner.

"Draco, je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas besoin que tu m'escortes dans chacune de ces satanées classes !"

"T'as failli te perdre jusqu'à ta classe de Littérature l'autre jour et ces débiles de terminale t'auraient envoyé dans la Tour Nord où on a Histoire si je n'avait pas été là. Tu les aurais écoutés. T'es déjà à fleur de peau aujourd'hui. J'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi. C'est un putain de château, Harry, on s'y perd comme pas deux, crois moi. J'ai expérimenté.

"Je suis pas à fleur de peau."

"De tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est ce que tu retiens ?"

Harry se frotta les yeux et s'arrêta. Il était fatigué et dépassé et faiblard et il appréhendait tellement le club de botanique... Il se moquait un peu de ce que pensaient ses autres profs de lui, mais Rogue était complètement différent. "D'accord, je suis à fleur de peau." concéda-t-il. Il s'affaissa contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre.

Draco roula des yeux et s'adossa à côté de lui, lui tapant doucement l'épaule pour attirer son attention. "Tu dois pas t'inquiéter. T'as survécu à la Littérature, aux Maths, à la Biologie, au Latin et à l'Histoire - je peux pas croire qu'ils aient ramené cet imbécile soporifique de Binns, d'ailleurs - et même à une visite chez le directeur Lundi ! T'as été mesuré, analysé et testé dans chaque classe et tu y as survécu sans une blessure !"

Le brun se fit un peu plus pâle. "Comment ça, mesuré, testé et analysé ?"

"Encore une fois, Harry, tu retiens pas l'important. Ce qu'il l'est, c'est que tu vas maintenant dans la seule classe, le seul endroit où tu es sûr que tu vas exceller et où le professeur ne va pas chercher à te déstabiliser, il te connaît déjà ! Relaxe, et va jouer avec tes plantes !"

"Je joue pas avec les plantes, Draco."

"L'important. Les mauvaises choses. Encore."

Harry grogna. "Merci." lâcha-t-il, sincère malgré tout.

"C'est quand tu veux. Allez, dégage maintenant ! Après le dîner, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait réviser un peu la Littérature."

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. "Euh... J'ai un peu promis que j'irais étudier la Biologie avec les autres à la Bibliothèque après dîner."

Le sourire de Draco en réponse était sans joie et aussi tendu que ses épaules. "Bien-sûr. Et bien après alors."

"Euh, oui... Mais... Il sera peut-être un peu tard..." souffla Harry.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Draco, si rapide et volatil que le brun ne pu le comprendre dans le quart de seconde où ce fut présent. "Pas de soucis." répondit le blond avec une parfaite et froide politesse en se frottant le pantalon. "Je devais aider Blaise à faire la liste d'invitation de toute manière."

"A propos. Je pensais ne pas y aller. J'arriverai jamais à faire tout ce que je dois à temps et on doit rendre ce commentaire composé en Littérature aussi... Et puis, si on se fait chopper ? Je ne veux vraiment pas me mettre dans une telle situation après quelques semaines seulement. Du coup, je pensais ne pas y aller."

"Tu peux pas être sérieux !" haleta Draco, changeant d'attitude. "Harry, cette fête se déroule pendant un weekend prolongé officiel. Le père de Blaise nous emmène passer les quelques jours fériés dans son chalet. Rien n'est fait en douce, y a pas de choppage possible. Et puis, tu peux pas manquer ça !"

"Je suis pas un fêtard. J'en ai jamais fait beaucoup, tu sais."

"Tu as été aux miennes !"

Harry lâcha un petit éclat de rire. "Ouais, quand on avait onze ans. Je doute que cette soirée là soit à base de gâteau et de punch !"

"Oh, du punch, il y en aura" fit Draco avec sa voix ambiguë et ce même mouvement de sourcils.

Le brun l'évalua pendant un moment. "Tu prends des cours pour ça ?"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Les mouvements de sourcils malicieux. On dirait que chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous veut faire passer un message suggestif ou parler de plans plutôt clandestins, il fait ça. Comment _pouvez-vous _faire ça ? Et puis, tu penses vraiment que les profs ne le remarquent pas ? C'est tout sauf un geste très naturel."

Le visage de Draco se fit pâle, puis rouge, puis pâle encore, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant et se refermant comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. "Écoute Potter." commença-t-il, interrompu par un éclat de rire de son ami. "Ah, tu trouves ça drôle ? Eh bien, je crois que je ne te parlerais pas de ma discussion avec le garde forestier, Hagrid, à propos du fait que tu aimerais apprendre à chevaucher avec moi en dehors des heures de cours, qu'il a dit oui, et qu'il a aussi dit qu'il pourrait te laisser monter Buck si tu as le niveau un jour." dit-il en se levant.

"Draco, attend !"

Il se tourna, le visage suffisant et dédaigneux. "Oui ? Oh pardon, j'espère que mes sourcils ne t'ont pas dérangé. Je sais à quel point cela peut _t'offenser_."

"Arrête de jouer au crétin. Hé, tu as vraiment demandé ? Il a vraiment dit oui ?" demanda Harry en un souffle.

L'adolescent blond sourit. "Bien-sûr. Je t'ai dit que je l'en convaincrais, n'est ce pas ? On commencera d'ici quelques semaines, voir comment tu te débrouilles avec les plus dociles des canassons d'abord. À moins que tu ne puisses te libérer de tes études..."

"Génial !" fit Harry, ne remarquant pas l'amertume de la voix de son ami au mot "étude". Les cloches sonnèrent au loin tandis que les étudiants commençaient à s'enfuir des classes. "C'est mon signal, je crois. A tout' !"

"A tout'." répondit-il faiblement dans le dos de Harry, se sentant désarçonné à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

La première chose que Harry nota était que, en s'incluant, ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine d'élèves dans le club de botanique. La seconde fut que dix d'entre eux étaient plus grands que lui, ce qui le laissait seul avec un autre garçon à l'air maladroit nommé Neville Longdubat qui était dans sa classe. Il semblait aussi terrorisé par ce club qu'il l'avait paru plus tôt en Littérature lorsqu'il avait fait tomber tout ses livres et envoyé voler ses cahiers alors qu'il essayait simplement de pénétrer dans la classe. Harry avait voulu l'aider, mais il avait été stoppé par les ricanements de Draco et Blaise qui se moquaient du "Gros balourd de Neville." Voyant l'air toujours aussi peu sûr de lui et mal à l'aise qu'il affichait, le brun se décida à rattraper son erreur.

"Excuse moi, cette place est libre ?" demanda-t-il. Neville sursauta, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle, si bien qu'il envoyât au sol son kit de dissection et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry grimaça en entendant les rires derrière lui. Ça, ces rires supérieurs et dédaigneux de la part des autres, il ne les connaissait que trop. Il s'était attendu à les entendre, mais pas dirigé sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fait là et la décision qu'il avait à prendre en ce moment entre s'y joindre ou les combattre déclenchèrent en Harry un dilemme auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Dans son ancienne école, il aurait très certainement ri aussi et cherché une autre place. A Little Whinging, il avait survécu et non vécu le début de son collège. Et survivre voulait dire se fondre dans la masse autant que possible. Mais il n'y était plus. Il refusait que les mêmes règles qu'avant viennent dicter sa vie.

"Je peux ?" redemanda Harry voyant que Neville restait silencieux et le regard grand.

"Sûr." bafouilla-t-il.

"Merci. Euh... Je m'appelle Harry Potter au passage." dit-il en tendant sa main.

Neville sembla apeuré pendant un moment avant de serrer la main de Harry avec bien trop d'enthousiasme. Son sourire rayonnant attrista un peu le brun. "Un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry. Je suis Neville. Neville Longdubat."

Harry n'eut pas la moindre chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Le feulement des lourdes robes et les bruits de pas assurés précédèrent le professeur Rogue tout comme les tambours d'un groupe de hérauts précèdent leurs hurlements.

"Taisez-vous et asseyez vous droit, les yeux sur le tableau." ordonna Rogue en filant entre les rangs jusqu'à son bureau. Il se retourna avec une précision millimétrée avant de délier ses mains et de parcourir sa table des doigts. La pièce était aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière.

"Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue. Chacun de vous est ici car il a montré un intérêt certain dans la botanique ainsi que des connaissances minimales en biologie. Nous avons bien trop de choses a voir durant cette année, ce qui veut dire que vous devrez étudier durement durant ce cours, que vous aurez bien trop de travail à faire en dehors et bien trop peu de temps pour l'exécuter. Je sais que vous trouverez mes devoirs et mes notes injustes au possible. Sachez toutefois que je ne suis pas ici pour vous materner, n'espérez pas me faire pleurer." dit-il d'une voix autoritaire et méprisante.

Il eut un petit rire. Harry se demanda pourquoi, mais Neville lui souffla qu'un autre professeur avait l'habitude de se mettre à pleurer quand ses élèves devenaient incontrôlables et qu'il avait été renvoyé pour mauvaises compétences académiques.

"J'attends de vous que vous offriez le meilleur de vous-même." continua Rogue, coupant les murmures. "Si je crois que vous ne faites pas de votre mieux, je vous jetterai dehors. Regardez autour de vous. Certains quitteront Wolsford à la fin de l'année et d'autres subiront encore bien des examens pour les mener jusqu'aux A Levels. Vous êtes peut-être dans différentes classes, mais ici vous serez tous logés à la même enseigne. Pas d'exceptions. Vous serez tous tenus aux mêmes standards rigoureux. Ceux qui parviendront à s'y maintenir seront mes assistants de recherche durant cette année. Si vous pensez que tout cela est trop pour vous, partez. Maintenant."

Harry fut tenté de partir. Ce qu'il avait pensé être un lieu de détente - en tout cas plus simple à supporter que ses autres cours - devenait un cauchemar. Ses mains attrapèrent son sac, mais avant qu'il ne puisse enfiler sa bandoulière, Rogue lui envoya un regard terrassant en sifflant : "Essaye seulement..." Harry regarda derrière lui stupidement tandis que ses mains reposaient discrètement son sac, espérant ne pas avoir été remarqué des autres.

"Parfait." fit le professeur en voyant que personne d'autre ne bougea. Il croisa ses bras derrière les volumineux replis de ses robes. Il fit un pas en dehors de l'estrade. "Seule une poignée d'élève a le droit d'étudier le noble et subtil art qu'est la botanique. Je peux vous apprendre à créer des choses que vous auriez cru inexistantes, des fleurs si belles au parfum si envoûtant qu'il vous ensorcelle et vous prend au piège ; des plantes si prodigieuses qu'on dirait qu'elles se multiplient et se divisent sous vos yeux ; des hybrides si rares que vous ne pourrez les décrire avec de simples mots. Mais avant tout cela, il y a bien évidemment les bases."

Le professeur Rogue se percha à nouveau sur son estrade et parcourut une page du doigt. "Mr Potter" aboya-t-il. "Quel est le but de la classification en noms botaniques ?"

Harry eut l'impression que la foudre venait de le frapper. Les mots de Blaise lui revinrent en tête et sonnèrent comme une puissante cloche dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue l'ait appelé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Ne savait-il pas à quel point il était nerveux ? Était-il si cruel ?

"Mr Potter, nous attendons." fit Rogue, parcourant toujours les feuilles sur son bureau, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder Harry.

Celui-ci rougit d'embarras tandis que d'autres rigolaient. Ses mains se serrèrent de colère. On ne se moquerait pas de lui comme ça. Il était furieux contre Rogue. "Pour standardiser et internationaliser une classification de la faune et de la flore sans distinction de culture ou de langue." lança Harry sèchement, se fichant de répondre un peu effrontément.

"Correct." dit son professeur sans lever les yeux. "Par exemple, _Cirsium Lecontei_. Définissez, Mr Potter."

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent grands, tout comme sa bouche. Ses mains se desserrèrent tandis qu'il se reprenait. C'était la fleur de leur première rencontre ; il y a des années. Rogue n'essayait pas d'être cruel, il était au contraire inhabituellement amical. Derrière lui, des murmures de colère sous la difficulté de la question se faisaient entendre.

"Chardon, monsieur. _Cirsium_ vient du grec _kirsion_ qui signifie chardon. _Lecontei _réfère à Le Conte, le botaniste à qui l'on attribue la découverte de cette espèce particulière."

"Ses attributs physiques, Mr Potter."

Il y eut d'autres murmures furieux mêlés de glapissements choqués. "Des pétales roses, monsieur, et des barbillons dégoûtants."

"Pourquoi alors, Mr Potter, ne pas l'appeler chardon rose aux barbillons dégoûtants ?"

Un éclat de rire s'éleva. Harry rit lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour une raison que personne ne pouvait connaître ; à moins de les avoir rencontré lui et Rogue sept ans plus tôt, tandis qu'ils parlaient dans le jardin de Little Whinging, un Draco furieux derrière eux devant jouer seul avec son ballon. "Parce qu'il existe un nombre immense d'espèces et de variétés différentes de chardons roses, monsieur. Mais un seul _Cirsium Lecontei_."

"Précisément. Dites moi, Mr Potter, en quoi ceci est si important."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et réfléchissant à une réponse. Rogue avait terminé les cadeaux et les questions faciles. À Harry de se figurer la réponse à celle-ci. "Chaque espèce de plante à ses particularités. Même si au premier regard, deux chardons roses semblent les mêmes, ils sont bien différents biologiquement. Il est important de comprendre la classification botanique pour toujours savoir exactement à quelle espèce on a affaire. Par exemple, lorsqu'on tente des transplantations, ne pas savoir les caractéristiques morphologiques du chardon rose que l'on manipule serait désastreux."

La salle était silencieuse lorsque Harry termina. Rogue le fixait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir son regard creuser en lui. Même l'air n'osait plus bouger. Le brun devait résister à l'envie pressante de quitter la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

Ses yeux ne quittant pas le garçon, Rogue grogna : "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne prend la moindre note ?"

L'instant d'après, il y eut une explosion de bruits tandis que chacun se précipitait vers ses sacoches, ses trousses, marmonnant sous leur barbe, excités. Harry entendait les craquements des nouveaux cahiers neufs et les sons de stylos qu'on débouchait. Puis les grattements du papier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue se lança dans son propre cours, ce qui fit se précipiter Harry vers ses propres affaires.

* * *

"Un mot Mr Potter." fit Severus en terminant son cours après avoir libéré la classe.

Harry hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires.

"T'en sais des choses !" fit Neville en glissant toutes ses affaires dans sa sacoche d'un coup de bras.

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'aime bien les plantes." dit-il doucement.

L'autre acquiesça. "Moi aussi. La seule chose dans laquelle je suis bon, en fait."

Le brun sourit, ressentant un peu d'empathie pour Neville.

"Peut-être... Je veux dire... Je pensais... La charge de travail à l'air énorme, je pensais que tu aimerais..." mais il ne pu terminer. Un garçon plus grand approcha Harry, se tenant devant Neville, et tendit la main au brun.

"Potter, je suis Thomas Wright. Voici Dennis Coatfield et Jason Duprez." dit-il en se faisait rejoindre par deux autres garçons de son âge. "On en a parlé et on a décidé que tu devrais rejoindre notre groupe de travail. Les mardis et jeudis, à la Bibliothèque, à huit heure."

Harry observa les garçons avec prudence. Il secoua la main tendue en réfléchissant. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Neville se dégonfler un peu. Il était évident qu'il avait été sur le point de lui demander la même chose. Mais il savait aussi que les groupes de travail étaient essentiels à Wolsford et que leur prestige avait parfois autant à voir avec l'intelligence et la classe sociale. Ils se formaient rapidement et étaient jalousement fermés. Harry, bien-sûr, se moquait de l'absurdité inhérente à la politique de tels groupes.

"Euh, merci." fit Harry, jetant un œil à la posture recroquevillée de son camarade et son renfrognement mal masqué. "De plus, je suis sûr que Neville adorerait s'y joindre aussi, n'est ce pas Neville ?"

"M... M... Moi ?" couina-t-il. "Je... Je... Moi ?" répéta-t-il, bien que personne ne paye attention.

Thomas grogna. "Neville le Nerveux ? Tu plaisantes ?" renifla-t-il tandis que les autres ricanaient.

"Pas le moins du monde." répondit Harry avec agacement, furieux que ces garçons se croient meilleurs que les autres. "Je pense qu'on sera entre nous, Neville." conclut-il en se détournant pour finir de ranger ses affaires.

Thomas grogna et prit une fantastique teinte violette. "Regarde moi, Potter." commença-t-il tandis que Neville laissait tomber sa sacoche de surprise en bafouillant : "Moi ?" a nouveau.

Harry se tourna et fixa Thomas avec le regard qu'il réservait aux professeurs qui posaient trop de questions ou aux autres enfants qui essayaient de s'en prendre à lui dans son ancienne école.

Thomas se reprit. "Écoutes, Potter. On ne parle même pas aux plus jeunes d'habitude. Mais tu connais ton sujet et tu as impressionné Rogue, une chose foutrement impossible. On a rien contre ton... Euh... Ami, là. Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

"Neville est excellent avec les plantes, sans quoi il ne serait pas ici. Un groupe de travail, ça me tente, mais je lui ai déjà promis que j'étudierais avec lui. Les lundis et Mercredis. Bibliothèque. Sept heure trente." Harry jeta un œil à Neville qui hochait frénétiquement la tête, le visage rouge d'embarras ou de joie, il n'en savait rien. Il reporta son attention sur Thomas. "Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez nous rejoindre." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule avant de rejoindre le bureau de la salle. "A plus !" cria-t-il par dessus son épaule à Neville, qui grogna quelque chose en retour avant que Thomas ne le harcèle de questions sur ses connaissances en botanique.

"Impressionnant, Mr Potter." fit Severus en voyant approcher le garçon.

Harry rougit. "Eh bien, vous m'avez facilité la tâche." marmonna-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais référence." dit le professeur en jetant un œil à Neville qui semblait animé d'une discussion théorique avec Thomas en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry se tourna pour voir ce que son professeur regardait et fit un petit hochement de tête en voyant Neville et Thomas se serrer la main avant de partir chacun d'un coté.

"Comment se déroule tes cours ?"

"Euh, bien." hésita-t-il et se retournant, surprit par la question.

"Si tu as le moindre problème, sache que tu peux toujours m'en parler."

Harry acquiesça.

"Comment se passe la vie en communauté jusqu'à maintenant ?"

Le garçon rougit à nouveau et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh, je n'y suis vraiment pas habitué." dit-il.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole. "La plupart de ces garçons sont à Wolsford depuis aussi longtemps que Draco. Ils n'ont aucun sens de la modestie, comme tu l'as probablement entendu."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, je commence à avoir cette impression. Ils sont un peu, euh... Audacieux." dit-il, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques nuits. Comment Ron pouvait-il croire que des rideaux fermés pouvaient couvrir le bruit de ses plaisirs solitaires, Harry n'en savait rien.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'ils te harcèlent ? Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose ?"

"Non, monsieur, rien qui ne nécessite cela." répondit-il hâtivement. "C'est juste que..." Il tourna les yeux et serra sa bandoulière. "Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Je pensais qu'on parlerait de philosophie et de ce qu'on étudie. Au lieu de ça..." hésita-t-il.

Severus rigola. "Au lieu de ça, ils parlent de filles et de fêtes, étalant leurs prétendues prouesses qui, sache le, sont à la fois loin de la réalité et loin de ce que peut-être l'amour."

Harry afficha une surprise totale, comme pour demander "Comment savez-vous ça ?"

L'homme rit à nouveau. "J'ai été jeune, tu sais."

"Je voulais pas insinuer... Je veux dire... Je... Je me suis toujours moqué un peu de ce genre de choses." bafouilla le garçon, terminant dans un souffle.

"Non, je pense que tu as eu d'autres choses plus importantes en tête. Mais maintenant, autorise-toi ce genre de frivolités, Harry, vraiment. C'est ce qui te rendra l'adolescence qui t'as été volée jusqu'à présent."

Le visage de Harry brûla d'embarras. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de discussion qu'il pensait avoir avec Rogue, ou qui que ce soit.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais apprendre à chevaucher ?" lança Severus, changeant le sujet une fois de plus.

"Chevaucher, monsieur ?"

"Oui. Chevaucher. Les chevaux, je crois que ça s'appelle."

Harry se renfrogna en réfrénant l'envie puérile qu'il avait de lui tirer la langue. "Oui. Draco veut m'apprendre. J'ai toujours voulu monter à cheval. Ça sera génial. Il pense que je serais un naturel, mais je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire ça aussi facilement, ni même de ce que ça signifie. Et il dit aussi que j'aurais un bon fessier, peu importe ce que ça veut dire."

"On dirait que Draco y a beaucoup réfléchi." répondit Severus. Son ton était un peu hésitant, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"Je pense que c'est le cas. Il a déjà fait un planning, j'en suis persuadé. Ce serait bien son genre. Il pense que je serais capable de monter Buck d'ici quelques leçons."

"Cette bête vicieuse ? Je ne crois pas." se moqua Severus, pensant déjà à rendre une petite visite à Hagrid pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

"Il m'aime bien !" se défendit le garçon. "Et je ne suis pas une poupée en sucre, vous savez !"

Les coins de la bouche de Severus se tordirent en sourire. Harry montait sur ses grands chevaux chaque fois qu'il devait prouver à quel point il était robuste. "Quoi que tu en dises, ce cheval est dangereux. Il faut quelqu'un de particulièrement doué pour le monter. Je veux juste que tu sois prudent. Et pour le coup d'être en sucre, crois-moi, tu n'as pas à me le prouver. J'en attends tellement de toi que je ne peux me permettre de croire que tu es en sucre."

Harry grimaça. "Je... Désolé, monsieur." murmura-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête. "A propos de ça, on doit parler d'une chose. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, Harry, ce qui te met dans une situation délicate. J'en demanderai plus venant de toi que des autres et pas que dans cette classe. Je suivrai régulièrement tes progrès avec les autres professeurs, chose que les Dursley n'ont jamais fait, j'en suis sûr. Je te le dis maintenant, tu sais à quoi t'attendre."

Il acquiesça. Une partie de lui n'aimait pas l'idée d'être suivi comme un petit gamin, mais une plus grande partie encore se sentait ridiculement heureuse que Rogue lui accorde tant d'intérêt. "Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur. Je vous le promets."

"Bien." Severus hésita une seconde, puis choisi un autre sujet. "Je suppose que tu te prépares pour la soirée au chalet des Zabini."

La question venait de nulle part et Harry, ne pouvant décidément jamais se préparer à ces attaques fourbes, bafouilla et rougit, lâchant finalement : "Vous savez pour la fête ?"

"Bien-sûr que je sais. Tous les professeurs savent. On en a parlé aux plus vieux en les prévenants que si la moindre chose arrivait aux plus jeunes, ce sont eux qui écoperaient des conséquences."

"Mais... Mais... Il y a... Des trucs, et, et... Ouais... Euh... Des choses qui... Qui arrivent à ces soirées, à ce qu'on m'en a dit." ajouta Harry hâtivement.

Severus se leva de toute sa taille et baissa les yeux sur le garçon. "Crois-tu que ta génération est la première à concevoir l'idée d'une soirée illicite pendant les week-ends à rallonge ?"

"Je... Je..."

"Nous ne pouvons vous empêcher d'être des adolescents. Quinze ans, c'est l'âge où l'on découvre cet aspect là d'une relation d'amitié. Les soirées. Mais participer à ce genre de fête ne te donne pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu agisses de manière responsable convenant à un jeune homme de Wolsford. Tu n'es ni un hooligan, ni une bête sauvage. Si je découvre que t'es comporté n'importe comment ou d'une manière qui t'a mis en danger, je m'occuperais personnellement de ta punition. Suis-je clair ?"

Harry ne pu que hocher la tête en réponse.

"Bien."

"Euh, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je pense que Draco m'attend."

"Il t'attend." répondit Severus. Un énoncé, pas une question.

"Ouais. Il s'est mis en tête que j'avais besoin d'une escorte personnelle entre chaque cours pour toutes les premiers semaines, et quelques. Il agit bizarrement parfois." dit Harry avec un rire franc.

Severus plissa des yeux.

Comprenant mal les raisons de l'attitude du professeur, Harry se reprit, espérant clarifier. "Je veux pas dire bizarre, comme, euh, bizarre. Je pense que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi." bafouilla-t-il, essayant de détendre un peu Rogue qui affichait maintenant des lèvres serrées. "En fait, c'est pas vraiment vrai. Quand on était à Bennington-Bright, Draco, euh, eh bien, il s'occupait de moi. Je pense que c'est la même chose ici. Je veux dire, il me donne toute sorte d'instructions. Et il y a ce repas chez les Anton ce week-end. Il m'a donné pleins de repères sur les personnes qui allaient être présentes, les questions que je devrais poser et ce genre de choses. Il dit qu'il est important de faire bonne impression. Un peu comme ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt, mais dans d'autres termes. Et, eh bien, euh..." ajouta-t-il, échouant lamentablement dans sa tentative pour faire disparaître l'air renfrogné de Severus.

"Je crois me souvenir d'un petit garçon effronté qui avait fait comprendre à Draco Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être une chose qu'on pouvait traîner partout." lâcha Severus après un long moment.

"Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passe." répondit Harry.

"Non ?"

"Non. Draco veut m'aider. Franchement. Il ne se sert pas de moi comme d'un jouet."

Severus soupira. "Je suis sûr que Draco ne te veut que du bien. Il est très attaché à toi, visiblement, et tu n'as toujours qu'un mot à lui dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il agit mal ; il le prendra très à cœur. Draco est vraiment un type bien, Harry. Mais je pense qu'il serait sage que tu te fasses tes propres amis, uniquement avec ce que tu es toi. Comme tu l'as fait avec Mr Longubat et Mr Wright. Ne laisse pas Draco dicter chaque moment de ta journée, car tu le sais capable de ça ; il croira bien faire. Je sais que tout ça peut sembler énorme et désarçonnant et qu'il est plus facile de se reposer sur quelqu'un qui connaît l'état des choses. Mais tu es plus fort que ça. Tu peux le faire toi-même."

Harry remit en place la bretelle de sa sacoche. "Je le sais." dit-il en reniflant, se demandant s'il avait vraiment laissé Draco lui faciliter les choses à ce point. "_C'est avant tout mon ami..._" pensa-t-il.

"Tu vois, tu t'en souviens." dit Severus. "Allez, vas-t-en maintenant. Dis moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien dit quoi que ce soit."

Harry acquiesça et partit, fermant la porte doucement.

Quand celle-ci se referma, l'homme s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas la manière que son filleul avait de moutonner Harry à travers l'école et de l'afficher comme s'il était une possession de valeur. Mais en vérité, il avait des soupçons sur ce qui le poussait à faire ça. Et il était persuadé que Draco lui-même ne le savait pas. Severus savait que Harry n'en savait rien, en tout cas. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'attitude prenante de son filleul. Il pensait que son filleul, s'il avait été forcé de répondre à une question sur son attitude trop protectrice, aurait bafouillé une réponse sur le passé traumatisant de son ami et le fort lien d'amitié enfantine qui les unissait. Pourtant, la vérité devenait évidente pour qui voulait le voir. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier ? Et que ferait Draco lorsqu'il le réaliserait ? Et pire encore, que ferait-il sous la frustration de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ?

* * *

Le parrain à le don pour remarquer avant tout le monde ce qui cloche, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, ses mots vont avoir bien plus d'impact qu'il ne le pensait.

Voici la fin du chapitre 17. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans la publication. A très vite les loupiauds !

Oh, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Intéressant, n'est ce pas ? Comment les choses avance...

Allez, je vous laisse.

Bises,  
Vince.


	18. Monsieur Indépendant

****Mercredi, comme pas promis, voici le chapitre 18 ! J'ai finalement réussi à trouver le temps de relire et publier ce chapitre.

Je me dois de tous vous remercier bien bas pour tous vos mots d'encouragement et votre soutien. Même si j'essaye de le faire individuellement à chaque fois (J'ai d'ailleurs quelques conversations bien sympathiques avec vous !), il se peut que j'oublie ou ne puisse vous répondre. En ce cas, sachez que j'en suis fort désolé, mais que j'essaye de gérer au mieux. J'ai peu de temps en ce moment ; malgré mes vacances.

Bien, dans ce chapitre la notion d'indépendantisme prend une tout autre dimension. Harry ne supporte plus le protectorat de Draco ; Draco ne comprend pas les réactions de Harry... Ça nous mène au chapitre 18.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Monsieur Indépendant**

"Fait chier." jura Harry en entendant les grincements maintenant familiers. Il était une heure du matin et il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ron non plus apparemment. Après deux semaines à vivre avec lui, le brun savait à quoi s'attendre. Il se branlait. Et comme pour appuyer ce qu'il pensait, il entendit le glissement d'un tiroir que l'on ouvrait puis refermait. Harry se retourna et plaça un oreiller sur sa tête. Bien-sûr, le fait de savoir ce que faisait son camarade de chambre ne pouvait rendre Harry que d'autant plus conscient de chacun des bruits de la pièce. Un froissement de drap, une inspiration, les sons étouffés des mouvements du jeune homme pénétraient l'oreiller du brun. Il jura à nouveau dans sa barbe, serra encore plus l'oreiller, espérant que Ron en aurait bientôt fini.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait toujours résisté à l'envie de se lever, ouvrir en grand le rideau de Ron et lui crier que lorsque l'intimité était aussi faible, un bout de tissu n'empêcherait pas les sons de passer et qu'il était putain de fatigué d'avoir à entendre ça. Il devait vivre avec Ron, après tout et il était un ami de Draco. Il était aussi l'ami de Harry, d'ailleurs. Il lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs, lui avait raconté des anecdotes fantastiques sur sa vie avec cinq frères et une "andouille de petite sœur" et sur tous les endroits magiques qu'ils avaient visités en famille. Harry ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait interférer avec ces fragiles bases d'une amitié. De plus, Draco lui avait donné les "règles de la vie au dortoir" ; le genre de choses dont il pouvait se plaindre, quand pouvait-il se plaindre, etc... Et apparemment, la branlette sauvage n'était pas sur la liste.

Et puis aussi ridicule qu'ils soient, tous ces protocoles jamais énoncés à voix haute donnaient des nausées à Harry. Il voulait les suivre. Il voulait s'intégrer à Wolsford. Mais les mots de Severus lors de son premier cours de Botanique résonnaient dans sa tête en permanence. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez indépendant. Alors, quand Ron commença une série de gémissements graves et étouffés, Harry en eut assez. Il sauta sur ses pieds, marcha lourdement vers le lit et en tira le rideau ; au diable l'amitié et le protocole.

"Tu dois vraiment faire ça chaque putain de nuit ?" rugit Harry, ignorant le cri de surprise du garçon tandis qu'il essayait de se couvrir avec ses mains, ne réussissant qu'à s'emmêler dans ses draps et à tomber du lit.

"Bordel de merde !" couina Ron tandis que Blaise s'asseyait dans son lit en criant : "Putain, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" et que Draco grognait : "Fermez-là ! Y en a qui doivent se lever tôt."

Ron tira sa couverture vers le bas et s'en servit pour se cacher. "Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?"

"J'essaye de dormir. Mais avec toi qui t'amuses... Qui fait... Putain de merde !" marmonna Harry en roulant des yeux. "Avec toi qui te _branle _toutes les nuits, personne ne peut dormir. Fait ce que tout le monde fait et va aux chiottes, ou mord toi la langue et arrête de nous faire chier."

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Blaise n'éclate de rire. "Putain, Potter. C'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas aux _toilettes _?"

"C'est pas tes putains d'affaires." gronda Harry, le sommet de ses oreilles brûlant d'embarras. Il croyait que c'était Ron qui n'agissait pas correctement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser au fait que c'était peut-être _sa _méthode qui différait.

"Oh, je crois que ça l'est." répondit Ron, se levant en tenant la couverture. "Je ne vais pas aller aux chiottes quand j'ai un lit parfait pour me branler, merci. C'est ce que font les hommes, Harry. Ils se branlent dans leur lit." Les yeux du garçon se rétrécirent. "T'es pas un de ces monstres religieux de pudeur et de chasteté, si ?" Il observa Draco qui s'asseyait. "C'est pas un monstre quand même ?"

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !" grogna Draco.

Harry roula des yeux. Il était fatigué des branlettes de Ron et du protectorat permanent de Draco. Il en avait juste marre. "Reste en dehors de ça, Draco !" dit-il, manquant le mouvement de tête choqué de son ami et la manière dont ses lèvres se plissèrent de colère. "Écoute, Ron, tu le fais tout le temps. T'essayes même pas de le cacher. T'as pas de considération pour nous. Y a d'autres personnes qui vivent ici, tu sais ?"

"Ouais et t'es le seul qui se plaint." attaqua Ron après s'être assuré que Draco n'allait pas se lever pour protéger le brun. A en juger par l'incroyable expression colérique qu'il affichait, ce n'était certainement pas un problème. "Pourquoi t'es le seul qui te plaint, hein ? Tu te branles même pas, j'en suis sur. Qu'est ce que tu es, un fils à maman ?" Ron tourna la tête en entendant le rire de Blaise. "Petit gentil Harry ne sait pas comment faire pour que son zizi lui fasse du bien ?" gémit-il d'une voix infantile, faisant rire Blaise d'autant plus.

"Ta gueule, Ron. C'est toi qu'est pas capable de te retenir plus de vingt-quatre heures sans te tripoter. Je suis même surpris que tu supportes une journée entière sans te toucher. Quoi ? Ta peluche te manque ? T'as forcément besoin de toucher quelque chose ? C'est peut-être une tentative désespérée de rattraper ton enfance..." Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire mauvais. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Ronny. Les garçons qui se touchent le plus sont ceux à qui les mamans manquent le plus. Alors, qui est le fils à maman, maintenant ?"

"Comment oses..." Il fut interrompu par les applaudissements de Blaise.

"Excellent ! Putain d'excellent !" félicita-t-il. "Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Potter, mais tu te démerdes super bien ! Hein Ron ? Ron ? Oh, putain, Ron, c'est bon, libère toi ! Il a raison, quand tu t'y mets, tu le fais savoir à tout le monde."

"Bah." marmonna Ron avant se rallonger et de fermer ses rideaux sèchement. Il lança : "Juste pour ça, tu peux te brosser pour que je t'apprenne le Gambit Dame Refusé."

"Ooooh, tu devrais t'inquiéter mon pote." ironisa Blaise. "J'ai entendu dire que la défense de la Reine était un point crucial dans les stratégies d'échecs. On dirait qu'il n'a absolument pas besoin de toi pour faire attention à lui, Draco." dit-il en se tournant vers le blond qui ne bougeait pas. Draco ne répondit même pas. "Allez, messieurs, au lit. La fête est finie." conclut-il avant de se rallonger et de fermer ses rideaux.

Harry se tenant toujours près du lit de Ron, se tourna vers Draco, lui fit un sourire rayonnant et retourna vers son lit, se sentant content et fier de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard blanc que son ami lui avait retourné.

* * *

Les doigts de Harry lui semblaient maladroits tandis qu'il essayait de nouer sa cravate. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cette soirée avec Stuart Anton. Que se passerait-il s'il oubliait l'usage de chaque couteau ? Ou s'il oubliait le nom de quelqu'un, ou s'il lâchait une énormité ?

En dépit de sa brusque volonté de gain d'indépendance, l'insécurité que Harry ressentait au sujet de la soirée à venir l'avait fait suivre à la lettre tous les conseils de Draco ; comment agir, à qui parler et tout le reste dont il parvenait à se souvenir. La tutelle de Draco durait depuis des jours maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire cependant était de terrifier Harry. Il ne se souviendrait jamais de la liste des touches d'humour "acceptables" qu'il avait essayé de mémoriser, ni les métiers et œuvres de charité de chacun des invités adultes. Ou encore à quoi servaient toutes ces fourchettes. Finalement, Harry avait simplement décidé d'être lui-même, peu importe si cela ne correspondait pas à ce que Draco voulait.

"Tu portes quoi ?"

Surprit, Harry se tourna en entendant Draco. Il s'observa. Un pantalon gris cendré, une chemise blanche, des boutons de manchette argentés et une cravate à carreaux gris et lilas.

Draco roula des yeux et s'approcha lourdement. "Tu peux pas porter cette cravate avec ce pantalon et cette chemise."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu peux pas."

Harry en avait assez. Il lui parut que ses touches d'indépendantisme ne lui arrivaient que dans ces cas là. Il soupira et retourna devant son placard. "C'est stupide."

"Tu veux faire bonne impression ou pas ?"

Il se mit à faire les cent pas. "Y a aucun problème avec cette cravate ou ce pantalon. Et je pense que je peux faire une bonne impression seul, merci."

"Oui, comme tu l'as fait au banquet de début d'année." se moqua le blond d'une voix traînante.

"Ta gueule Draco." grinça Harry, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une blessure au niveau de son ventre, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé là.

Le blond soupira. "Je suis désolé. C'était, euh. Pas très fair-play. Écoute, j'essaye juste de t'aider. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit..."

"Alors soit mon ami, Draco. Et apprécie moi pour ce que je suis."

Le nez du garçon se plissa de confusion. "Mais bien-sûr que je suis ton ami... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le brun roula des yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Rien. T'occupe. Je veux pas arriver en retard."

"Bien."

"Bien." conclut Harry avant qu'ils ne sortent.

* * *

"Bienvenue, bienvenue !" fit Stuart Anton avec un sourire brillant tandis qu'il accueillait Ron, Harry, Draco et Blaise. Après un échange de plaisanteries, il les conduisit dans une large arrière-salle, non sans prendre le brun à part. "Harry, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais visiter nos jardins. Nous avons quelques spécimens incroyables."

"J'aimerais beaucoup monsieur. Merci."

"Merveilleux, merveilleux. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te faire visiter moi même, mais ma fille, Pamela, a gracieusement accepté d'être ton guide. Ah, la voilà."

Le regard de Harry croisa une jeune femme attractive aux cheveux bruns et à la peau pâle. Elle portait une robe sans manche et le plus grand chapeau orné de plumes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry." dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Euh, oui. Heureux de te rencontrer aussi." balbutia-t-il, essayant de détacher son regard des plumes.

"On dirait que mon chapeau t'impressionne."

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent. "C'est... C'est difficile de ne pas l'être."

Pamela rigola. "Comme c'est délicat, Harry."

Elle se tint là comme si elle attendant quelque chose, bien qu'il ne savait quoi. Draco, Ron et Blaise étaient déjà partis et Anton accueillait une nouvelle flopée d'invités. "Puis-je ?" dit-elle finalement en offrant sa main comme si elle cherchait à en faire quelque chose.

Harry observa cette main avant de réaliser qu'il devait offrir son bras. "Bien-sûr." dit-il finalement. Il s'avança et tendit son bras, son estomac se contractant en sentant les doigts froids de Pamela le lui enserrer.

"Quel gentleman." dit-elle avec un rire. "On y va, père. Je m'assurerai qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry." ajouta-t-elle en clignant de l'œil et en tirant le garçon.

La cravate de Harry lui sembla soudainement trop serrée tandis que Pamela le traînait hors de la pièce en direction des jardins. Il tourna la tête autant qu'il le pouvait à la recherche de Draco, mais ne le vit pas. Il regretta - oh, il regretta tellement - de ne pas avoir accordé plus d'attention aux leçons de son ami. Il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur qu'il soit là. Il prit soudainement conscience de la distance étrange qui régnait entre eux depuis un temps et cela le rendit triste.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne réalisa pas que Pamela et lui étaient dans les jardins, seuls, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en se tournant vers lui avec un regard qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il l'observa et sourit, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Et le sourire rayonnant qu'il reçu en retour le fit déglutir et le mit à fleur de peau.

"Viens, il y a des milliers de choses que j'aimerais te montrer." dit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Harry pour tirer jusqu'à une grande serre. "Père fait des expériences." dit-elle avec un sourire en le conduisant.

Harry s'arrêta. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant lui se trouvait la plus grande collection d'orchidées rares qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Des éclats magnifiques de chartreuse et de rouge voletaient ça et là. Certaines étaient toutes petites tandis que d'autres semblaient exagérément grandes. C'était incroyable. "Putain de merde..." lâcha-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que Pamela Anton était toujours là. "Je... Je... Je veux dire, je suis désolé, euh... Mademoiselle Anton. Je voulais pas..."

Pamela rigola. Harry remarqua qu'elle riait beaucoup ; son sourire était fait de trop de dents, et elles étaient trop blanches. "Arrête d'essayer de paraître aussi poli, Harry. Je suis la première à lâcher un bon putain de temps en temps. Oh, et appelle moi Pammy. Tous mes amis m'appellent Pammy."

Le garçon se relaxa. "Merci. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter dans ces endroits."

Elle renifla. "Personne ne le sait. C'est ce qui rend ces soirées siiiiiii intéressantes. Viens, approchons-nous. Papa a crée des clones d'_Odontocidium. _Ne sont-ils pas incroyables ?"

"Ils sont fantastiques." souffla Harry en s'approchant et en effleurant quelques pétales. "Parles-moi en." demanda-t-il, sa tête penchée avec un enthousiasme tout infantile.

Pammy rigola encore, se disant que son père avait raison, Harry Potter méritait d'être connu.

* * *

"Bon sang, ces trucs sont tellement chiants." marmonna Blaise en prenant une gorgée de son verre. "Je serai mieux une fois au Chalet. Ces sodas et jus de fruits sont terribles."

Draco grogna en scannant la salle. "Tu as vu Harry ? Je dois lui faire quelques présentations."

"Pas depuis que le vieux Anton l'a envoyé avec Pammy."

La tête de Draco se releva d'un coup. "Quoi ?"

"Euh, oui. Tu ne les as pas vus ? Pammy et Harry sont parti dans les jardins dès qu'on est entré." Blaise se tortilla. "Je crois pas qu'ils soient déjà revenus."

Draco hocha la tête, distrait, en vidant son verre d'une seule gorgée. "Je vais en chercher un autre." dit-il en se dirigeant à l'opposée du bar.

Ron arriva tandis que Blaise observait son ami partir. "Où va-t-il ?"

"Prendre quelque chose à boire." répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Mais le bar est de l'autre côté !" dit Ron, pointant la bonne direction.

"Oui. Je sais."

"Il agit vraiment bizarrement, tu trouves pas ?"

"Non, Ron, ça m'est complètement passé à côté."

"Branleur. T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. Il agis étrangement quand il est question de Harry."

"Ouais. Je pense qu'il est parti le chercher."

"Comment sais-tu ?"

"Il est parti dans la direction des jardins."

"Et ?"

"Pammy et Harry sont dans les jardins. On dirait que Draco trouve toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi à Mademoiselle Anton."

Ron hésita. "Peut-être..." dit-il doucement.

"Qu'est ce que ce ton est censé laisser comprendre ?"

"Je... Eh bien, tu as remarqué à quel point Draco est... Protecteur vis-à-vis de Harry ? Pire que mon frère Charlie."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué. Dès qu'on pose une question sur le passé de Harry, Draco se précipite pour répondre à sa place. Et je crois qu'il n'aime pas bien ça, d'ailleurs." fit Blaise, les yeux dans le vague. "Je veux dire, tu te souviens de cette nuit où on a parlé de tes branlettes ?"

"Pas si fort !" siffla Ron, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux.

"Tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui, Blaise. C'est pas facile à oublier. J'ai été traumatisé, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. A un moment je... Enfin, tu sais, et le moment d'après je suis dérangé par un espèce d'elfe qui me fixe les parties en me hurlant dessus."

Blaise roula des yeux. "Un espèce d'elfe ? Et puis vraiment, Ron, je pensais que tu avais passé cette dure épreuve."

"Il a des oreilles petites et bizarres. Et je _suis _passé dessus. Je lui ai expliqué le gambit reine refusé, non ? Mais je ne suis pas à le crier sur tous les toits. Il est bien plus robuste qu'il n'en a l'air. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment qu'on ait droit à un nouveau Nerveux Neville, mais Harry est un type bien. Il est vraiment marrant. Il a un sens de l'humour précis et incisif. Et c'est pas un mauvais joueur d'échec, également. Avec mon aide, évidemment."

Blaise soupira d'irritation. "On peut retourner au sujet ? Tu te souviens quand Harry a dit à Draco de ne pas s'en mêler ? Il avait l'air furieux."

"Hmm" fit Ron en guise de réponse. "C'est pas une surprise. Harry est quelqu'un de fort. Je pense qu'il en a marre de la présence de Draco dans ses affaires. Mais il y a cette autre chose..."

"Quelle autre chose ?" demanda Blaise.

"Tu as remarqué à quel point Harry ressemble à Jordan ?"

"Oh, bordel, tu recommences ?"

"Je suis sérieux. On dirait son frère ou quoi..."

"Ils ne sont pas de la même famille, Ron."

"Je sais. Mais tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que l'ex de Draco ressemble exactement à son ami d'enfance ? Et là, il est hors de ses gonds et près à exploser parce que Harry et Pammy sont dans les jardins ; seuls."

Les yeux de Blaise se rétrécirent. "Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Weasley ?"

Ron leva les mains en reddition. "Je n'insinue rien. Je dis juste qu'on a la bien plus qu'un ami trop protecteur. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le passé de Harry qu'ils essayent de cacher ; quelque chose d'horrible et de traumatisant, ou un truc du genre. Ou bien, c'est l'autre chose..."

Blaise grogna. "Je crois que tu as raison. Mais tu penses que Draco peut vraiment tenir un secret ?"

Ron rit. "T'as pas tord ! J'y avais pas pensé. J'en sais rien. Mais il y a anguille sous roche."

Blaise hocha la tête. "Oui. Mais ne nous avançons pas au sujet de choses qui ne nous regardent pas."

Les yeux du rouquin se levèrent tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre la vérité au sujet de ses amis. "Euh, oui. Bien. Bien-sûr. Bon, eh bien retournons-en aux discussions inintéressantes. Papa sera si fier." dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'invités.

Blaise ricana, mais se dirigea tout de même vers les jardins, se demandant ce qui pouvait s'y passer.

* * *

"Tu es là. Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu." fit Draco, ses yeux étincelants dangereusement à la vue de Pammy Anton pendue au bras de Harry.

"Draco ! Tu as vu la serre ? C'est vraiment incroyable." explosa Harry, les yeux brillants. "Anton fait des clones d'orchidées. De vraies, rares orchidées. Tu le savais ? Tu as vu ça ?"

Draco sourit, heureux de voir son ami si excité. Mais son sourire disparut quand il entendit Pammy glousser. Il était énervé par le fait que Harry et elle gazouillaient dans les jardins, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-il finalement vraiment intéressé par Pammy Anton ? Ou, peut-être, était-ce le fait que Draco et Harry soient si différents. Il appréciait les plantes, mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas à la pensée d'orchidées clonées. Cela lui faisait mal. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de perdre son ami - son confident avec qui il était si proche pendant l'été, qui avait grandi à ses côtés - et il ne savait que faire pour le retenir.

"N'est-il pas adorable, Draco ?"

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?" demanda Harry, hérissé par la perspective d'une nouvelle remarque sur son aspect chétif. Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, hein ?

"Oh, calme toi mon cher. Je voulais dire que c'est rafraîchissant de rencontrer quelqu'un excité par le travail de mon père, autre que des membres de ma famille, bien-sûr." fit Pammy en papillonnant des yeux vers Harry.

"Euh." répondit se dernier, se demandant si elle avait une plume dans l'œil. Ses yeux clignaient rapidement, comme si elle voulait suggérer quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer cette situation. Devait-il l'aider à se débarrasser des plumes ? Devait-il lui demander ? Il n'eut pas à prendre une décision, car Draco, comme souvent, prit part à la conversation.

"Oui, eh bien tu t'es amusée, Pammy. Il est temps de rentrer. C'est un peu impoli de retenir un invité aussi longtemps, tu sais, spécialement quand le pauvre garçon n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre un verre. Honnêtement, ces chapeaux ridicules empêchent le sang de te monter au cerveau." cingla Draco.

"Oh, oui, j'oubliais. Draco Malefoy, parangon de vertu !" lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

"C'est ok, vraiment. Je voulais voir les jardins, Draco. Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, c'est de la mienne pour avoir monopolisé Pammy. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait que céder à mes caprices." concilia Harry, essayant d'éviter la dispute. Il détestait qu'on se batte, spécialement quand il était au milieu de tout ça. Cela faisait se tordre son estomac d'une manière peu plaisante.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." dit Draco à son ami avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Pammy. "Je m'en occupe désormais. Je vais aller présenter Harry à ceux qu'il a besoin de connaître, étant donné qu'on dirait bien que tu n'as aucune intention de le faire. Bien-sûr, les choses qu'il a besoin de connaître semblent être bien différentes à tes yeux, Pammy, n'est ce pas ?"

"Comment oses-tu ?" grinça-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans le bras de Harry.

Celui-ci glapit en se libérant de sa main. Pammy et Draco se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. "Oui, eh bien, je pense que je peux me débrouiller ce soir. Excusez-moi." dit-il avant de s'enfuir, laissant les deux autres dans les jardins.

Draco en resta éberlué. Comment pouvait-il choisir d'y aller seul plutôt qu'avec lui ? Qu'était-il arrivé de si malheureux aux rois bohémiens ? A leur promesse dans l'étable au début de l'année ? Il se tourna vers Pammy qui se léchait la lèvre inférieure en observant Harry disparaître.

"Je pense que tu l'as effrayé." dit-elle. "Peu importe. Je suis sûre que je pourrais attirer son attention au Chalet."

Draco savait précisément quelles attentions elle voulait attirer. "Laisse le tranquille, Pammy. Il n'est pas pour toi." menaça-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il disait ça.

Pammy grogna. "Je pense qu'il est presque parfait pour moi. Beau garçon, intelligent, pimpant et timide... En fait, il est parfait." Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. "On dirait que tu as de la compétition, Draco. Pour une fois." dit-elle avant de s'en retourner à la soirée.

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui te ronge ?" glissa Blaise à Draco. Ils marchaient lentement, loin derrière Harry et Ron. La fête était terminée et ils rentraient à Wolsford.

"Rien." répondit Draco.

"Rien, mon œil. Comme si mes yeux me trompaient. Tu crois que je devrais essayer les lunettes de Harry ?"

Le blond roula des yeux. "Ferme la."

Blaise soupira et réfléchit à un autre sujet. "Pammy avait l'air assez occupée par Harry, t'as remarqué ?" Draco ne dit rien, ainsi l'autre continua. "Tu pense qu'elle lui trouve un genre rebelle mystérieux... Vu que l'on ne sait rien de son passé."

"Je sais tout de son passé." souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée tant pour lui-même que pour son ami.

"Ok... Mais pas nous autres, Draco. Et dès qu'on lui pose une question en rapport avec ce passé, tu es toujours là pour répondre à sa place. Qu'est ce qu'il cache ? Et pourquoi l'y aides-tu ? Il a fait une immense connerie à son école l'an passé, ou quoi ?" demanda Blaise dans un rire. Draco ne répondit pas, ce qui fit s'inquiéter l'autre. "Hé, il n'a quand même pas foutu le feu ou un truc du genre ?"

"Bien-sûr que non, espèce d'idiot."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait chier à ce point ? T'as été absent toute la soirée !"

Draco s'arrêta et fit face à Blaise. "Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt envers Harry ? C'est ton nouveau meilleur ami, ou quoi ?"

"T'agis comme un lunatique ! C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"J'ai pas de problème. Laisse tomber, bordel."

"Oh, va crever."

Ils tombèrent dans le silence pendant un moment, le crissement du gravier étant le seul bruit sur lequel se concentrer.

"Comment s'organise la soirée ?" demanda Draco, le ton conciliant.

"La liste des invités avance. Évidement, on invite Ron et Ha... Enfin, tu sais qui."

"Tu peux dire son prénom, hein."

"T'en es sûr ? Je vais pas m'en ramasser une ?"

Draco soupira. "Oui, j'en suis sûr. Qui d'autre ?"

"La vieille équipe. Tu penses à des nouvelles têtes ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"On pourrait toujours inviter Neville le Nerveux..." fit Blaise avec un rire, ne comprenant pas ce qui fit grogner Draco à nouveau.

"Harry apprécierait. Lui et Longdubat sont devenus rapidement amis." dit-il en reniflant.

"T'es pas sérieux ? On devrait s'asseoir avec lui et parler de la hiérarchie à Wolsford. Il est condamné s'il n'y fait pas attention."

"Oui, eh bien il s'est plutôt pas mal démerdé ce soir, hein..." fit Draco, l'amertume évidente dans sa voix.

"Ouais. Je pensais que Pammy allait essayer de le prendre ce soir même. Elle est de la partie au Chalet, tu sais."

"Ne parle pas de Pammy. Je veux pas entendre parler de cette morue !"

Blaise lui envoya un regard torve. Il était difficile de suivre la tempête de sentiments qui semblaient sévir dans le cœur de Draco. "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive avec Pammy Anton ? On jurerait que tu es jaloux. Tu as eu ta chance avec elle, tu sais."

"Ta gueule !" gronda Draco avant de se mettre à marcher rapidement, obligeant Blaise à le suivre, secouant la tête de perplexité. Ron avait raison. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il marchait lourdement sur le chemin de gravier, écoutant Ron et Harry rire d'une chose ou d'autre. "Ça devrait être moi." pensait-il. "Il devrait rire avec moi..." C'était comme s'il avait été invisible durant toute la soirée. Durant toute la semaine, en fait. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. La soirée avait été un désastre, aux yeux de Draco du moins. Harry avait été happé à la seconde où ils étaient entrés. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le retrouver. Bien-sûr, avec Pammy accroché au bras, pourquoi aurait-il été concerné par le sort de Draco ? Et il n'avait sûrement plus pensé à lui tandis qu'il avait fait son chemin dans la maison, rencontrant qui il voulait, défiant le protocole informulé... Il n'avait pas non plus pensé à lui en planifiant tout un tas de dîners et de groupes de travail qui ne l'incluaient pas. Il ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, ne l'avait pas sollicité de toute la soirée. Ça faisait _mal_, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de comprendre, il avait envie que Harry le lui explique, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui demander. "C'est quoi mon putain de problème ?" murmura Draco en se tenant les bras, continuant à marcher.

* * *

"Où tu vas ?" demanda Draco en voyant Harry fermer sa sacoche. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la soirée chez les Anton, deux semaines parsemées d'engueulades et de silence lourds. Une semaine avant la soirée du Chalet, Draco désespérait de retrouver son ami, son Harry... Une fois encore.

Son ami roula des yeux. Il en avait marre de devoir expliquer chacun de ses faits et gestes à Draco. "Groupe de travail de botanique." lança-t-il en jetant un œil vers ses notes. "A la Bibliothèque. Ne m'attend pas."

"Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait étudier la Littérature puis commencer à préparer le planning de tes leçons d'équitation..."

Harry soupira. "Écoute, je suis désolé. Je savais pas que tu voulais faire ça et j'ai déjà prévu autre chose."

"Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais un nouveau groupe de travail." fit Draco, agacé.

"T'es pas sérieux ?" demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas l'énervement de son ami. "Tu t'en fous de la botanique ! Pourquoi tu veux que je te parle de mes groupes de travail de botanique ?"

"Parce que j'ai peut-être d'autres plans pour nous !"

"Eh bien peut-être que tu ferais mieux de me demander mon avis avant de simplement décider les choses pour moi. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre des décisions, comme tu sembles le découvrir."

Draco ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, espérant retrouver un peu de self-control. Il devait y mettre un peu du sien. "Bien-sûr." dit-il finalement. "Ce soir n'est pas une bonne idée de toute façon. Blaise à toujours besoin de moi pour préparer la soirée de ce week-end. Pourquoi ne pas se mettre à l'équitation Samedi matin, avant de partir ?"

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. "Euh... Pas samedi." commença-t-il.

"Quoi ? Encore un putain de groupe de travail ?"

"Non" renifla-t-il. "Thomas Wright nous a invité moi et Neville à prendre le repas dans les jardins de sa maison familiale."

"Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?"

"Je ne savais pas que je devais te donner mon planning, Draco et, même si on s'en fout, je n'ai reçu cette invitation qu'aujourd'hui."

"Eh bien, dis lui que tu ne peux pas et c'est tout." s'énerva le blond en reniflant.

"Putain, mais je vais pas faire ça, Draco ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une poupée à qui tu fais faire ce que tu veux. J'ai le droit d'avoir mes propres amis et mes propres trucs à faire. J'ai pas besoin de toi à chaque putain d'heure de la journée."

"T'es vraiment qu'un connard ingrat ! J'ai rien fait qu'essayer de t'aider !"

"Mais je t'en suis gré, Draco. Vraiment, je t'en remercie. Carre toi simplement dans le crâne que je suis capable de répondre au gens qui veulent en savoir plus sur moi et mon passé, que je suis capable d'avoir une conversation avec Pammy Anton et que je suis putain de capable de décider de ce que je veux étudier, et quand. J'apprécierais que tu n'essayes plus de vivre ma vie à ma place."

"Oh, oui. La bonne vieille Pammy Anton. Je me demandais pourquoi on en avait pas entendu parler plus tôt.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas encore trouver à redire, connard prétentieux !"

"Tu veux dire, outre le fait qu'elle soit une morue inculte ?"

"Tu fais chier, Draco ! Je croyais que tu en avais terminé avec ça !"

"Je croyais aussi, mais tu sembles incapable de ne pas penser à elle."

"Mais c'est mon amie, Draco ! Que dirais-tu si je ne pensais plus à toi non plus ?"

Le regard du blond était dur, froid et Harry ne pouvait plus rien comprendre de ce qui se passait dans son cerveau affolé. Tout allait bien avant cette satanée soirée. Il ne comprenait pas la rancœur de Draco envers Pammy. Mis à part ses goûts particuliers en matière de chapeaux, elle avait un esprit vif et, comme toute sa famille, un intérêt certain dans la botanique. Et lui n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un qui jugeait sur les goûts ou l'apparence. Il était excité par l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Pourquoi Draco ne pouvait-il pas partager son excitation ? Après tout, le brun n'avait pas de volonté autre qu'une franche amitié envers Pammy. Il avait fait l'erreur de demander à Draco si la jalousie était la raison de sa rage contre elle. Celui-ci l'avait insultée de morue inculte et de pute sur qui tout le monde était passé. Il en avait résulté une engueulade spectaculaire entre les deux amis et Harry ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant deux jours.

Il fut ramené dans le présent par le bruit du papier que l'on déchirait. "Tu fous quoi ?"

"Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard à ton petit groupe de travail." dit Draco en continuant à arracher des feuilles de son cahier.

"Pourquoi tu déchires ça ?"

"Ça ?" répondit-il, tenant des morceaux de papier. "Étant donné que tu n'as effectivement pas besoin de mon aide en rien, ni le temps pour que je te l'enseigne, tu vas te démerder pour apprendre à chevaucher. Et ce planning est donc parfaitement inutile." ajouta-t-il en déchirant les derniers morceaux de papier, les jetant dans la corbeille proche. "Peut-être que Thomas Wright pourrait t'apprendre. Je ne veux plus de ce job, en tout cas." conclut-il avec une voix plus tranchante qu'un couperet. Il reporta son attention sur la Littérature.

Harry observa les papiers dans la corbeille pendant un moment, clignant de l'œil en sentant la douleur et la colère le submerger. Draco savait, il _savait, _à quel point il voulait apprendre à monter à cheval. Et plus important, c'était une chose qu'il avait attendue car ils allaient le faire ensemble, tous les deux, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais Draco avait tout brisé.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" souffla Harry, au bord des larmes.

Le blond renifla. "J'ai décidé de ne plus gâcher mon temps, c'est tout. Je sais quand lâcher du lest. Oh, et au passage, juste un conseil. Je suis passé sur Pammy Anton, comme tout le monde. Elle n'a aucune tenue. Elle baiserait un mur si elle le pouvait."

Harry hoqueta, comme si on avait aspiré tout son air hors de lui d'une pression vicieuse. "Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi à moi ?" demanda-t-il. Draco ne répondit pas. Le brun renvoya la douleur et les larmes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les mots de venir. "T'es rien de plus qu'un misérable gamin pourri gâté. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment j'ai pu croire que ton amitié était la plus grande chose qui me soit arrivée. Passe une belle putain de vie." dit-il avant de partir, se demandant pourquoi ce genre de situation se répétait encore et encore.

Draco l'observa partir, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu aussi mal tourner. Il voulait juste un peu plus de considération de la part de Harry. Était-ce trop demander ? Il était son meilleur ami. Pas Neville le Nerveux, ni Thomas Wright, ni même Pammy Anton. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il la détestait ! Il savait qu'elle ne voyait Harry que comme une conquête. S'il n'était pas là, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait lui faire du mal, laissant Draco récupérer les morceaux... Il savait comment ce genre de filles fonctionnait, pourquoi Harry l'ignorait-il ? Et pourquoi n'écoutait-il pas ses mises en garde ? Il jeta un œil à la corbeille, résistant à l'envie si pressante de récupérer tout le petit puzzle pour recoller ensemble le planning de leurs cours qu'il avait fait avec tellement d'application...

"Putain..." dit-il à voix basse, les larmes prêtes à couler, se demandant que faire maintenant.

* * *

Je sais déjà que vous allez tous unanimement insulter Pammy... J'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Mais il va falloir attendre une flopée de chapitres avant qu'elle ne révèle qui elle est vraiment. En tout cas, elle jouera deux rôles dans l'évolution de nos personnages. Le premier, vous l'avez sous les yeux. Le deuxième, vous l'aurez sous les yeux.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Le prochain chapitre paraitra peut-être Samedi. Avec un peu de chance et des burritos.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !

Bises,  
Vince.


	19. J'ai Perdu la Tête

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme chaque Samedi, et le Samedi vous le savez mais je le répète : c'est le chapitre impair du Garçon de Draco. Et a 30 minutes, j'étais en retard !

Vous avez sous les yeux le troisième plus long chapitre. A nouveau, il fait presque 10.000 mots. Que voulez-vous, il est temps pour Harry de découvrir ce qu'est la vie d'adolescent. Dans ce chapitre donc, la première soirée au Chalet. Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que si je poste effectivement aujourd'hui Samedi, c'est que j'ai trouvé un portable avec l'Internet depuis le chalet où moi aussi je me prépare à passer un épique Samedi soir. Ah, la Haute-Savoie ! Une couverture 3G même dans les stations de skis reculées... N'attendez pas de réponse à vos reviews les amis avant Dimanche soir ! :)

Autre sujet : voilà trois semaines que je suis sans nouvelles d'Empathic Siren. Et des autorités de ffnet. Dans son tout dernier message, elle me disait qu'elle ferait supprimer l'histoire et qu'elle ne voulait plus que je lui parle. Sauf que voilà, ça, c'était le 10 Janvier. On est le 2 Février, et je n'ai de nouvelle ni d'elle ni de ffnet. Je me prends de plus en plus à espérer que je n'en aurais jamais. Je n'ai plus que 12 chapitres à poster (Et oui !) ce qui représente 6 semaines de plaisir encore... Alors je ne m'avance pas, le destin de cette histoire est encore un peu incertain, mais chaque semaine qui passe sans mail m'annonçant la clôture de me compte est une semaine de gagnée.

Si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous dire que si l'auteur n'a pas dénoncé l'histoire, c'est entièrement grâce à vous. Suite à mes messages, elle s'est vraiment énervée (ce que je dis plus haut, dans son dernier message), mais pourtant je pense que si elle avait vraiment rapporté la fic comme traduction pas autorisée, j'aurais déjà des nouvelles de ffnet, non ? Donc je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Et étant donné qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler, je pense que ce sont les dizaines de messages me soutenant que vous avez envoyé qui ont fait effet.

Alors merci infiniment pour ça. Vraiment, je me prends à croire de plus en plus que ça a marché, et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Et merci aussi à Empathic Siren qui prend implicitement le choix de me laisser terminer la traduction ; sans doute pour vous, 1.600 lecteurs bihebdomadaires de Draco's Boy. Le choix est sage.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Merci a elles.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : J'ai Perdu la Tête  
**

Pour la cinquième fois, Harry essayait de dompter ses cheveux et c'était, bien sûr, une cause perdue. Il jeta un regard à Draco qui cirait ses chaussures de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'ignorant, il soupira en rajustant son jean et en époussetant des saletés invisibles sur son épaule. Tous ses vêtements lui semblaient trop serrés, mais Blaise lui avait assuré que cela lui allait à merveille. Il avait cependant ajouté qu'il devrait abandonner le peigne et plutôt essayer de les ébouriffer encore plus, parce que "les filles adorent le côté rebelle." Cela avait Harry plutôt méfiant vis-à-vis de ses conseils...

"On y va ?" demanda Blaise dans la chambre.

"Euh..." fit Harry, reconsidérant sa décision quant à cette question. Levant les yeux, il s'observa dans le miroir. Le garçon qui le regardait en retour portait de beaux habits qui lui collaient à la peau. Pourtant, il avait l'air inquiet et pâlot. Voire mal à l'aise. Mais rien, à ses yeux, n'était attirant dans son reflet. Ces habits n'étaient pas faits pour lui, ni même le miroir aux moulures dorées qui encadrait son image. Le garçon en face avait l'air inconfortable dans ce milieu, pas sûr de lui comme dans les films qui plaisent aux filles. Et son physique lui semblait quelconque - trop maigre, négligé... En vérité, il ne voyait rien que les filles pourraient "adorer" chez lui.

"Arrête de faire le gamin comme ça." trancha Draco en s'adressant à lui avec véhémence. Il se tourna vers Blaise. "Barrons-nous." Passant devant Harry, il l'ignora comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le brun voulut le pousser, le frapper ou lui hurler dessus tandis qu'il sortait lourdement de la chambre. Mais Blaise le fixait, comme pour le défier de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait juste pu l'oublier, comme s'il n'existait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore une fois. Il aimait Draco. Son ami lui manquait ; sa présence était gravée dans ses os. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

Retournant vers le miroir, il vit que son reflet en plus d'être pâle et mal à l'aise semblait désormais attristé.

"Toujours en colère à ce que je vois." fit Blaise en étudiant ses ongles. "Quoi que tu dises, tu le fais chier."

"Je n'ai pas prononcé la moindre merde !" se défendit Harry en se mettant à faire les cent pas. "Draco Malefoy est un putain de morveux pourri gâté et il peut aller se faire mettre." cria-t-il à travers la porte, espérant se faire entendre.

Blaise roula des yeux. "Bref. On s'en va dans cinq minutes. Si tu n'es pas en bas d'ici là, tu ne viens pas." dit-il en se dégageant du mur. "Mais tu devrais venir. Le meilleur moyen de te venger de lui est d'y passer un bon moment." conseilla-t-il en clignant de l'œil avant de partir.

"Bien." réfléchit Harry. "J'irais. Juste parce que je peux passer du bon temps à une soirée où je me sentirais libre d'agir comme je le veux ; entouré par des gens que je ne connais pas, mais qui se connaissent et le connaissent, et qui se demanderont toute la soirée pourquoi mon meilleur ami agi comme un enculé de première."

Blaise fut à peine sorti de la chambre qu'il fut tiré dans une alcôve à l'abri des regards. "Eh bien, Draco, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ce genre de choses envers moi..." taquina-t-il avec un sifflement admiratif.

"Arrête de jouer au plus con, tu veux ?" cracha le blond. "J'ai déjà parlé à Ron, c'est ton tour."

"Ok... Est-ce que c'est la discussion où tu me parles des jeux particuliers que peuvent pratiquer aussi bien garçons que filles à condition de porter des gants de protection en latex, parce que ça tache ? Je m'y étais préparé. Je suis honoré que tu aies choisi de m'en parler. Oh, je devine ! Tu veux t'entraîner avant d'en toucher deux mots au petit Harry, pas vrai ?"

"Va te faire mettre, Zabini. Je suis sérieux !"

"Vraiment ? C'est si dur d'en être sûr avec toi... Ton petit manège de grand frère avec Harry ces dernières semaines a été un peu trop loin et, franchement, un peu désarçonnant. Et maintenant vous ne vous parlez plus. Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là, d'ailleurs ?"

Draco grogna. "Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Bien sûr que non." marmonna Blaise. "Alors, que veux-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?"

Il tirait sur sa manche, geste nerveux que Blaise ne lui avait jamais vu. "Tout va bien ? Sérieux, Draco, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Il laissa tomber sa main et prit une grande inspiration. "Promet-moi que tu surveilleras Harry ce soir."

"Quoi ?"

"Promet-moi que tu surveilleras Harry. Évite-lui de se faire harceler. Garde Pammy-la-Nympho et ces filles loin de lui. Ce genre de choses."

Blaise cligna des yeux, releva la tête, et cligna encore. "Je suis désolé, mais je croyais que tu voulais que j'emmène Harry au Chalet, pas que je l'y empêche de s'amuser. Se bourrer la face et s'envoyer en l'air fait partie de cet amusement, Draco. Et Pammy s'occupera très bien de notre Harry Potter. Pourquoi nier ses possibilités ? Tu ne les as certainement pas refusé quand elle t'est passée dessus. Essaye de me dire en quoi il est un cas à part. De plus, il est mal à l'aise et peu sûr de ses... Capacités. Ça lui ferait du bien de voir qu'il peut se taper des gonzesses. Ou alors peut-être que tu ne supportes pas de voir Pammy avec quelqu'un d'autre." soupçonna Blaise avec un sourire malicieux

"Harry n'est pas comme ça." lâcha le blond.

Les yeux de Blaise se rétrécirent. Il avait remarqué que son ami évitait ses questions. "Et comment est donc Harry, Draco ?"

"Je veux dire... Écoute, il a vécu une vie, euh... Difficile. Il n'a jamais été à des soirées comme celle-ci et tu sais que les requins comme Pammy n'en feront qu'une bouchée. Je veux... Écoute, je ne te demande que de faire gaffe à lui, c'est tout. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de malsain."

Blaise rit. "Et se bourrer la gueule en embrassant des filles, c'est malsain ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas tout ce que veut Pammy. Fais-y attention, ok ? Empêche-le de se mettre dans le merdier. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Blaise secoua la tête. Un million de questions lui venaient en tête, mais il savait que Draco n'y répondrait pas. "Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi tu fais pas ça toi ?"

"Je le ferai sans le faire. Je pensais qu'il était évident qu'on s'était engueulé."

"Oui, j'avais remarqué Draco. C'est dur de ne pas le remarquer quand on vit tous les quatre et que les uns prétendent que les autres n'existent pas."

"Désolé pour ça." s'excusa le blond, recommençant à jouer avec sa manche. "C'est compliqué."

Blaise grogna. "Compliqué n'explique en rien ce qui se passe. Excuse-moi, Draco, mais écoutes-toi un peu ! On dirait un vieux couple ! Et si tu es trop en colère pour lui parler, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui parle pas que je lui souhaite du mal. On s'est engueulé ; c'est mon ami. Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu vas faire ce que je te demande ou non ?" demanda Draco, agacé.

"Oui, oui." fit Blaise, confus par la réaction de son ami.

"Alors on est bien clair, hein ?" s'assura Draco une dernière fois avant de se sortir de l'alcôve, laissant un Blaise incrédule.

Il resta un moment là sans bouger, réfléchissant, avant d'être interrompu.

"Ça va ?"

Blaise leva les yeux d'un coup. Harry était là, l'observant avec une expression étrange en tirant sur son pull comme pour l'agrandir d'une taille ou deux.

"Arrête." fit Blaise machinalement. "C'est fragile le cachemire. Tu vas le faire plisser. Crois-moi, ce sera laid mon pote. Je t'assure ; ce pull te va à merveille."

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne connaîtrai personne."

"C'est faux. Tu connaîtras moi, Ron, Draco..."

Il roula des yeux. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas... J'ai jamais... Écoute, c'est une mauvaise idée. J'y vais pas. J'étudierai et tout..."

Blaise observa Harry et repensa à ce qu'avait dit Draco. Décision prise. Il s'approcha du brun et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, il entoura son bras autour de ses épaules. "Écoute-moi bien. La leçon la plus dure que tu n'auras jamais à apprendre. On va à une soirée au Chalet. Les soirées, c'est cool. Les soirées au Chalet, c'est über-cool. Tu dois t'amuser. Si tu ne t'amuses pas assez, je m'assurerais que tu t'amuses plus. On boira, on dansera et on emballera des filles pimpantes. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux au sujet des filles pimpantes ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Elles aiment embrasser."

"Oh." fit le brun doucement en tirant sur son pull.

Blaise roula des yeux. "Relax, Potter. Elles ne vont pas t'aspirer ton âme ou quoi..."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. "Ok. Donc. Fête. Fun. Beuverie. Euh... Je ne bois pas vraiment... Enfin, d'habitude... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais... Pas encore, quoi."

Blaise rit. "Ah, quel adorable petit agneau. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va régler ça. Tu t'amuseras. C'est promis. Ok ?"

Le brun expira longuement. "D'accord."

Blaise lui serra l'épaule et le laissa partir. "C'est ce que j'aime entendre. Viens, maintenant. Allons-y. Mon frère Kévin est du genre excité. Prêt à partir, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. On prendra soin de toi."

Il acquiesça encore en se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

* * *

Harry se prélassait sur le canapé en adressant un sourire à tous ceux qui passaient devant lui. Il se demandait toujours dans quoi il s'était fourré, mais il s'en moquait un peu à présent. Il se sentait comme plongé dans une chaude piscine, les petites vaguelettes reposant son esprit. Il passa sa main à travers les petits sillons de la tapisserie murale, ébahi par la manière dont cela faisait s'alourdir son bras. Il se sentait relaxé et tout lui paressait amusant.

Il avait été ennuyé une heure plus tôt lorsque Blaise l'avait sorti de son coin sombre pour lui glisser une bouteille dans les mains. Mais cet ennui lui semblait débile à présent.

"Ça aidera." avait-il dit.

"Aider à quoi ?" avait répondu Harry.

"T'es trop tendu. On peut pas s'amuser quand on est tendu. Et je dois avouer que les sourires pervers que tu affiches à tout le monde ne t'aident ni toi ni moi. Alors bois, Potter. Je te promets une nuit d'amusement ; il n'y a rien de mieux que ce courage en bouteille."

Harry avait bu tout l'alcool. Et il en avait pris encore. Et après un moment, les autres ne lui semblaient plus aussi effrayants ou intimidants. Il était sorti de son coin et avait parlé avec plusieurs d'entre eux. Il avait même parlé à plusieurs filles de Collenton quand Pammy lui avait fait signe de loin.

Maintenant, il était étendu sur le canapé, observant les agissements étranges de tous. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien.

Puis il vit Draco, debout dans un coin au loin, ses bras autour d'une charmante brune. Le plomb coula dans l'estomac de Harry, lui faisant oublier sa joie. Il avait évité son ami avec soin jusque là, espérant qu'il le rechercherait ou lui parlerait... Mais on dirait bien que la seule chose par laquelle il était intéressé était de parler avec une stupide fille. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Il observa son ami se pencher et l'embrasser. Sa bouche s'assécha, il parvint enfin à détourner les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que Draco avait le cœur de pierre le plus lourd du monde...

"Hey Harry !" fit Ron en approchant, accompagné de Blaise. Tous deux semblaient complètement faits, à en juger par leurs yeux rouges, leur discours sans queue ni tête et leur sourire débile.

"Hey, Ron, Blaise." dit-il en se levant avec l'impression que la salle tanguait.

"Tu passes un bon moment ?"

"Oui." répondit-il avec un demi-sourire paresseux. "Un bon moment."

"Bien ! Tiens." ordonna le rouquin en lui tendant un liquide ambré, manquant de le renverser plusieurs fois. "Blaise à dit que... Que... Attends... T'as dis quoi ?"

Le concerné éclata de rire et essaya de l'aider. "J'ai dit que... Que... Que... Oh, attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Oh, je m'en raple... Rame... Rappelle. J'ai dit que Harry n'a bu que deux bières ce soir."

"Alors." reprit Ron. "On t'a amené ce petit jus. T'avais l'air triste il y a un instant, Harry. Personne doit pas être triste au Chalet ! Il est temps de boire le nectar du bonheur !"

Harry prit le verre et le sentit prudemment. On aurait dit... "Du jus de pomme ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Du jus. Du jus de pomme et du soda, et... Du jus du bonheur !" ajouta Ron. "Mais tu dois... Tu dois... Le boire cul sec !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la tradition. On boit entre potes, cul sec !" dit-il en tendant sa bouteille de bière à demi-vide.

"Oh." fit Harry, un peu submergé. "On devrait aller chercher Draco alors ?"

"Non !" cria Blaise avant de faire chut à Ron, tandis qu'il lui faisait chut aussi. "Non." reprit-il en murmurant. Il s'approcha et parla dans l'oreille de Harry. "Il est occupé. On dérange jamais un pote occupé." souffla-t-il solennellement.

Harry jeta un œil et les vit toujours en train de s'embrasser. Tout son sang lui semblait trop froid. "Ouais, je suppose." dit-il avec un air triste.

"J'ai prmo... Promis que je te surveillerais." fit Blaise toujours dans l'oreille du brun, croyant visiblement qu'il murmurait toujours. "Et t'as besoin de boire un coup."

"T'as promis quoi ?" questionna-t-il, essayant d'analyser ce qu'avait dit Blaise.

"Chut !" admonesta l'autre, avant de lever son verre. "Allons-y. Tradition."

"Bien." fit Harry en levant son verre, le regard partagé entre Draco et le toast. "Aux amis." dit-il en cognant son verre à leurs bouteilles.

"Aux amis !" crièrent-ils en s'envoyant la fin de leur bière, le regard complice en voyant le brun vider d'un coup son verre.

Harry s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et toussa. "Bah. Je me suis désinfecté la gorge. Ça brûle." grogna-t-il.

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard. "Et ouais. C'est le principe."

Le brun, distrait par Draco entraînant la fille dans une autre salle, hocha simplement la tête.

"T'en veux-tu encore ?" demanda Ron en prenant le verre des mains de Harry et en titubant vers le bar sans attendre de réponse.

Harry se tourna vers Blaise et la salle se pencha, emportée dans son mouvement. "Whoa !" gémit-il, tombant sur le canapé.

"La bière te monte au cerveau mon pote ?" demanda Blaise avec un sourire. "Tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool."

"Ouais, je crois." dit-il, sentant de plaisantes vagues de vertige l'emporter. Sa gorge semblait brûler et ses lèvres gercées.

"Eh bah alors, on tient plus debout ?" demanda Ron de retour.

Harry acquiesça. Il tendit la main vers le verre, le vida à nouveau. Cela le brûla peu cette fois. Haussant les épaules, il en redemanda.

"Euh, tu devrais peut-être te calmer avec ça, Harry."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda celui-ci, les entendant de très loin. "C'est du jus et du soda, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ouais." lâcha Blaise, tandis que les deux se faisaient mutuellement signe de se taire, laissant un Harry confus et désorienté sur le divan.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait mis une épaisse vitre entre lui et les autres. Tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait était distordu. Il se serait levé et plaint s'il l'avait pu. Mais là, Harry ne pouvait supporter mieux que d'être avachi sur le canapé, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il aurait bien bu encore de ce petit cocktail, mais il avait peur de l'effet qu'avaient sur lui les bières. Après un temps, il arrêta de s'en faire et apprécia le confort du canapé.

Il sentit alors de douces mains lui serrer le bras. Quelqu'un avait traversé la vitre. Il roula la tête sur le côté, chose qui lui demanda trop d'effort, et ouvrit les yeux.

"Salut Harry." fit Pammy avec un rire.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment. "S'lut Pammy." dit-il, la voix fatiguée, se demandant pourquoi les mots étaient si lointains. Il la détailla avec des yeux trop brillants. "Où est ton chapeau ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu n'as pas de chapeau." constata-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il laissa retomber sa tête. "Pammy a toujours un chapeau. Les Chapeaux du Chaos." rigola-t-il en se murmurant ceci pour lui-même. Soudainement, son rire se perdit tandis qu'un vaste blues lui saisissait les entrailles. Draco lui manquait.

Pammy s'accroupit et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule. "Pas de chapeau aujourd'hui, Harry." susurra-t-elle dans son oreille. "Ils seraient gênants."

Harry essaya de lever la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux. Il échoua, trouvant les deux impossibles à réaliser ensemble. Il choisit de simplement ouvrir les yeux. "Gênants pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça." dit-elle, se penchant sur son visage. Harry l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres commencèrent à se plisser tandis qu'elle s'approchât. Le garçon était pris d'assaut par l'odeur écœurante de son parfum. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tousser, mais fut réduit au silence. Des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. C'était doux et chaste et ça avait le goût de cerise. Et ce fut terminé aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

"T'as aimé ça, Harry ?" souffla-t-elle.

"Ouais, sûr." répondit-il, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi nonchalant. Ça ne lui faisait pas du tout l'impression qu'il avait imaginé. Pas d'étincelle ni de feu d'artifice, ni d'autre émotion que l'on décrivait en général lors du premier baiser. Juste une pression des lèvres, froides, pleines et collantes. "Pourquoi... Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Pammy haussa les épaules. "J'en avais envie, alors je l'ai fait. Tu ne fais jamais rien juste parce que tu en as envie, Harry ?"

"Euh..."

"Comme ça, par exemple..." demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant encore, en lui mordillant la lèvre cette fois, l'invitant à ouvrir la bouche.

Harry se dégagea, désarçonné. "Tu m'as mordu. Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?" demanda-t-il, en fouillant autour de lui à la recherche de Blaise, ou, plus important, de Draco. Il n'avait plus sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Cette fille était oppressante. Son parfum écœurant. Son ami lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas de l'indépendance. Draco, t'es où bon sang ?

Pammy rigola. "Je t'ai pas mordu. Je t'ai mordillé. Gentiment. C'est ce que les gens font quand ils s'embrassent. Tu sais sûrement ça ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

"Euh... Je veux dire... Euh... Quoi ?" bafouilla-t-il.

Pammy roula des yeux et fut directe. "Je t'aime bien, Harry. Tu m'aimes pas ? Même pas un peu ?"

"Si..." articula le brun. "Mon amie. Je t'aime bien. Spéle... Spéçar... Spécialement sans tes chapeaux." dit-il avec un rire, se sentant terriblement intelligent. Peut-être avait-il sur-réagi. Il pouvait bien supporter un peu Pammy Anton.

"Tu es vraiment mignon, Harry. Tu le sais ?" flatta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le ventre.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. C'était trop étrange de se faire toucher comme ça, mais c'était plaisant. Il se concentra sur la douce main qui lui caressait le pull. Un étrange sentiment le fit gémir un peu.

Pammy s'allongea et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ça chatouillait et Harry essaya de se dégager. "Oui, très, très mignon... Tu sais que toutes les filles ici le croient. Mais je suis la seule que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle. Sa main descendit et lui passa sur l'entrejambe.

"Putain de merde !" s'exclama Harry, prêt à sauter du canapé. C'était comme si chacun des nerfs de son corps était revenu à la vie. Il n'avait jamais rien senti comme ça. Personne ne l'avait même jamais touché ici. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un peu de Pammy Anton. Elle était trop rapide et elle savait comme faire pour qu'il ressente des trucs... Qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressentir. Pas maintenant... Pas avec _elle. _Il leva à nouveau les yeux, espérant vraiment apercevoir Draco. Il n'était pas là. Il ne savait que faire. Son cerveau et ses jambes - dont il sentit avec horreur qu'elles s'ouvraient un peu pour faciliter l'accès de Pammy - n'obéissaient pas à sa confusion et à sa détresse. Quand elle pressa sa main à nouveau avec un petit mouvement, il abandonna toute idée de révolte.

Pammy rigola. "T'aimes ça, hein ?"

"Hmm..." fit Harry. "Personne m'a jamais touché comme ça." admit-il, sa concentration et tout le reste n'allant que sur son sexe qui se faisait dur.

"Je le savais. T'es vierge. Aucune des filles ne me croyait. Oh, et rien que de savoir que t'es pour moi..." dit-elle dans une voix mélodieuse, tandis que sa main avait un rythme frustrant que Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter.

Il gémissait en ayant à résister à l'envie de lui prendre la main pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Ça changeait quoi qu'il n'ait plus toute sa tête ? Tout ce qu'elle lui faisait était génial et rien de mauvais ne pouvait émaner de quelque chose qui était aussi bon.

"Il est temps que tu aies une leçon, n'est ce pas Harry ? Hmm ? T'aimerais ça, une leçon ?"

Il espérait, espérait désespérément, qu'elle fermât sa gueule. Son blabla et ses rires et ses lèvres au gloss à la cerise et son parfum fétide obscurcissaient la plus incroyable sensation qu'il avait jamais ressenti. "Quoi ?" dit-il finalement quand elle lui posa la question à nouveau. "On est en weekend. J'ai pas mes cahiers." marmonna-t-il, souhaitant simplement qu'elle aille plus vite et qu'elle le serre plus fort. Et qu'elle ferme sa gueule.

"C'est ok. T'as pas besoin de tes affaires pour ce genre de leçon. Viens, debout. Allons trouver un endroit un peu plus privé..." prononça-t-elle en se levant et en tirant Harry hors du canapé.

Il gémit et se sentit vraiment frustré. Pourquoi avoir arrêté son mouvement ? Elle du sentir sa frustration, car elle se mit à rire et lui promit qu'il allait adorer la suite. Alors Harry se leva en titubant et suivit stupidement Pammy, son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et le plaisir, ne faisant même pas attention à l'endroit où il allait.

"Nous y voilà." fit-elle en l'allongeant sur un petit lit et en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle observa Harry avachi sur le lit et secoua la tête en ricanant. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait du boire le nectar du bonheur des jumeaux, une solide combinaison de soda, jus de pomme et d'alcools forts. Il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain, mais elle allait en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux qu'un garçon aussi mignon et accommodant. Elle sauta sur le lit à ses côtés et commença à défaire sa ceinture et ses boutons de jean.

"Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry en essayant de s'asseoir. Ses baisers et ses jeux de main l'avaient rendu tout étrange. Son esprit était vaporeux et ce désormais ancien vertige paresseux semblait plus prononcé.

Pammy le rallongea doucement. "Chut. Je te promets que tu vas aimer. Tu aimais quand je te touchais, n'est ce pas ?" susurra-t-elle en lui pressant l'entrejambe, comme un mémento.

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent tandis qu'il gémît. "Ah putain." murmura-t-il, son corps devenant mou. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

"Je crois bien." dit-elle en lui baissant le pantalon.

* * *

Draco passait une soirée misérable. Même son petit coup plaisant n'était parvenu à lui changer l'esprit. Il était toujours en colère contre le brun. Et il était toujours attristé par l'état de leur relation. Comment osait-il le mettre de côté alors qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la même école ? Lui, son meilleur ami, devrait tout le temps passer avant tous les autres, Harry ne savait-il pas cela ? Lui le faisait passer avant, en tout cas. Il lui arrangeait des plannings pour lui apprendre à chevaucher. Il lui présentait des gens, faisant comprendre qu'il était son ami et qu'il avait par là-même droit à un respect légitime. Et qu'avait-il fait, en échange ? Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos en rejoignant des groupes de travail, acceptant des invitations et des engagements auxquels lui n'était pas convié. Et il se faisait des amis qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il agissait comme s'il se moquait de lui. Il grogna et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à Harry. Ça lui faisait mal. Et cette nuit, il n'était pas sous sa responsabilité.

Il prit une autre bière dans le frigo et observa la foule. La brune était passée à autre chose, apparemment. Salope. Il avala une longue gorgée et chercha quelqu'un a aller rejoindre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'Harry n'était nulle part. "Je ne devais pas penser à lui." se sermonna-t-il en jurant.

"Blaise !" dit-il en voyant son ami.

"Qwa ?" articula celui-ci en glissant sur le côté. "Draco." dit-il trop fort et avec un sourire ridicule. "Draco, Draco, Draco... Le meilleur ami de moi." lança-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, ignorant son grognement indélicat.

"Laisse moi. Bon sang ! T'as une de ces haleines ! Tu t'es baigné dans du Jack Daniel's ou quoi ? Où est Harry ? Je t'ai dit de le garder à l'œil."

Blaise observa autour de lui. "J'sais pas."

"Bordel de putain de merde ! Tu fais chier !" jura-t-il dans sa barbe. "Où l'as tu vu pour la dernière fois ?"

Il posa son verre pour réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et se gratta le visage de concentration. "Pammy !" s'exclama-t-il finalement. Il se pencha en avant, attrapant les épaules de Draco pour se soutenir. "Elle l'embrassait." dit-il avec un rire complice.

Une fureur brûlante pulsa dans le cœur du blond. "Putain, Blaise, tu casses les couilles ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cette salope de catin traîner avec Harry ?"

"Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire, mon pote." se défendit-il, presque sobre à cet instant. "Pourquoi tu t'en fais ? Tu ne veux pas te la taper, si ?"

"Va te faire foutre !" cracha-t-il en tournant sur ses talons. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, espérant interrompre Pammy avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. Le Chalet n'était pas grand et il n'y avait pas énormément d'endroits où ils pouvaient être. Draco savait ce qu'elle avait entrepris, mais il n'en fut pas moins choqué et coulant de rage lorsqu'il défonça la porte de la petite chambre. Harry était étalé sur le lit, visiblement ivre mort, Pammy prête à le prendre en bouche.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois foutre ?" cria Draco en l'attrapant pour la dégager de là.

"C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ?" cracha-t-elle, ne rigolant plus du tout. "T'as eu la chambre toute la soirée. Laisse profiter les autres." gronda-elle en se remettant en place.

"N'y pense même pas !" opposa-t-il d'une voix forte et glaçante en se mettant entre eux.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Son estomac faisait des gargouillis étranges, son cœur battait trop fort, ses vertiges allaient de mal en pire et sa salive était trop humide. Le temps semblait lui jouer des tours étranges aussi. Une seconde, Pammy lui parlait sur le canapé, se moquant du fait qu'il était incapable de répondre, et l'autre il était sur un lit dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un moment il portait ses vêtements, l'autre non. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, ou de ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque fois que la brume dans sa tête se dissipait assez pour qu'il pose une quelconque question, elle la faisait revenir en le touchant et en le rallongeant. Réduit aux halètements et aux gémissements, manquant de pensées rationnelles, Harry laissait les choses lui arriver.

Il y avait des voix fortes qui lui faisaient mal à la tête. Pammy ne le touchait plus, il ne se sentait plus bien comme avant. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté ? Elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. On aurait dit la voix de son meilleur ami. Draco. Draco ! Il était là. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il lui dirait s'il agissait mal et ce qu'il se passait, s'il devait faire quelque chose et pourquoi ne portait-il plus ses chaussures, son pantalon ou son caleçon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Draco était-il là ? Voulait-il aussi que Pammy le touche ? Était-il en colère qu'elle l'ait touché ?

Harry essaya de s'asseoir pour demander, mais le monde qui n'avait pas arrêté de tourner d'une manière plaisante depuis quelques temps était devenu un espèce de connard vicieux qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il voulut se mettre en position fœtale, espérant que cela le calmerait, mais il ne réussit qu'à tourner le torse. Il grogna. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était s'installer confortablement pour dormir. "Draco ? Pammy ?" appela-t-il, mais aucun ne lui répondit.

"Quoi, Draco ?" minauda-t-elle en clignant des yeux. "Je savais pas que tu étais toujours intéressé. Laisse-moi prendre soin de Harry ici, et après on s'amusera. Il sera rapide, j'en suis sûre." ricana-t-elle.

En entendant ces mots, Draco se sentit vraiment, purement furieux, furax, haineux. "Espèce de sale pute de bas étage ! Tu profites de Harry et tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher ? Tu me prends pour qui ?"

"Un garçon de quinze ans tout excité qui ne verra pas d'autres filles avant les vacances de Noël." dit-elle avec un air suggestif. "De plus, Draco, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une assistance maternelle."

"Harry est bourré, Pammy. Et il n'a jamais fait ça."

"Je sais ! Pauvre petite chose. Quinze ans et encore vierge ? Tu te rends compte, Draco ? Je vais régler ça." dit-elle en se mettant, encore une fois, en position.

"Mais tu vas le lâcher oui ?" s'énerva-t-il en la dégageant encore.

Les voix fortes agressèrent encore les oreilles de Harry. "Ah..." gémit-il. Il essaya de se mettre à nouveau dans une position plus confortable. Il roula du mauvais côté cette fois et tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd. "Fait chier !" lâcha-t-il, se prenant la tête et se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi il n'avait plus son caleçon et son pantalon. Rien d'autre n'occupait son esprit à présent. Rien d'autre que le mystère de ses vêtements qui avaient disparu. Où avaient-ils bien pu aller ?

Draco et Pammy se retournèrent en entendant le bruit sourd. Le blond se précipita. "Sors d'ici." lança-t-il. "Dis à Blaise et Ron que je veux les voir. Maintenant."

Elle roula des yeux et soupira. "Connard." marmonna-t-elle avant de remettre sa jupe en place, s'arranger les cheveux et sortant de la pièce comme si elle venait d'avoir la partie de jambes en l'air la plus débridée du monde.

Lui ne lui accorda aucune attention. Il était concentré sur son ami. "Harry ? Harry ? Tu m'entends ?" demandait-il, inquiet.

"Draco ?" miaula Harry piteusement. "J'ai mal. J'ai pas de caleçon. Je... Je sens plus mes lèvres. Pourquoi j'ai pas de caleçon ?"

Le blond sourit et l'assit plus confortablement. "Putain, Harry. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?"

"Trouver m'caleçon ?" demanda Harry, les yeux finalement ouverts tandis qu'il avait un visage hébété.

"Fait chier." jura Draco. "Allonge toi et lève un peu les jambes." Il s'exécuta et le blond lui remonta son caleçon et son pantalon. Tout deux étaient enroulés autour de ses hanches et étaient la principale raison de sa chute.

Draco ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver et il vit que l'érection de Harry était toujours un peu présente. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Comme si elle lui faisait de l'œil. Les mains du blond se fixèrent, la comparant en silence à la sienne, comme il l'avait fait avec les autres et comme les autres l'avaient fait avec lui. A peu près la même taille. La manière dont la lumière tamisée l'éclairait, il s'imaginait déjà sa douceur. Il avait même quelques poils qui lui semblaient tout aussi doux. Draco en avait aussi, bien sûr, mais là, leur noirceur contrastait avec l'innocence de Harry. Ça ajoutait quelque chose.

Draco observa, n'accordant aucune attention aux frétillements de son ami, au battement lourd de la stéréo dans l'autre pièce, aux conversations étouffées d'adolescents ivres, rien de tout ça. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté à cet instant, dans cette pièce. Le temps s'étirait jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête de bouger au même moment. C'était surréaliste. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Et, dans ce contexte, avec les vapeurs plaisantes d'alcool qui lui coulaient toujours dans le sang, Draco ne vit rien l'empêchant de toucher Harry pour vérifier que c'était aussi doux que ça en avait l'air. Sa main se tendit, ses doigts tremblants d'anticipation. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il fut stoppé par la voix de son ami, les doigts à quelques millimètres de leur but. "J'ai froid. T'as trouvé mon caleçon ?" demanda-t-il d'une douce voix mélodieuse en bougeant ses jambes pour être assis plus confortablement.

Draco retira sa main. Les sons de la soirée lui parvinrent d'un coup comme un bang cacophonique. Il hoqueta, incrédule face à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il n'aurait pas été mieux que cette salope de Pammy. "Bon sang, je dois être bourré." marmonna-t-il en remontant hâtivement les vêtements du garçon. Il se dit qu'il avait simplement manqué de jugement. A cause de l'alcool. Après tout, il avait toujours été un enfant curieux. Il n'y avait rien de choquant dans le fait qu'il soit si curieux au sujet de Harry ; son meilleur ami avec qui il avait partagé un cinquième de sa vie...

Et maintenant il devait l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Il essayait de se mettre sur le côté et de se recroqueviller, les paupières serrées.

"T'as bu quoi, Harry ?" demanda Draco en essayant de l'empêcher de bouger le temps qu'il finisse.

"Deux bières." dit-il. "Arrête." murmura-t-il. "Je veux me mettre sur le côté."

"Attends, attends. Et c'est pas possible. T'as bu quoi, réellement ?"

"C'est tout. Je te le jure. Et puis, et puis... Hé, tu sens bon." rit Harry. Il tendit les bras et s'accrochant aux épaules de Draco, il se tira vers lui puis inspira à plein poumon. "Meilleur que Pammy."

Draco roula des yeux, mais cette phrase chassa toute sa colère. Il ressentit une réelle affection pour Harry. Il était heureux que Pammy ne l'ait pas impressionné plus que ça. "Et puis quoi, Harry ?" encouragea-t-il en terminant de lui boucler la ceinture, avec une précision chirurgicale.

"Et puis, et puis... Du jus. J'ai bu du jus. J'ai pas trop aimé au début. Et, hé, hé, hé ?" fit-il, tapotant l'épaule de Draco pour attirer son attention.

"Arrête, je suis là. Tu veux quoi ?" questionna-t-il, essayant d'éviter la paume de Harry.

"Tu savais que le jus de pomme c'était gazeux ? Et que ça brûle la gorge ? Je pense que je n'aime plus le jus de pomme." conclut le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Il roula sur le côté et s'attrapa le ventre. "Draco ? Je crois que j'me sens pas bien." gémit-il, piteux, en essayant de se lever.

Juste à ce moment, Blaise et Ron déboulèrent, moroses.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu putain ? Vous lui avez fait boire le truc des jumeaux ? Vous avez fait ça ?" rugit le blond en se levant et en faisant face à ses amis.

"Draco ?" appela Harry en tirant sur son pantalon.

"Juste un peu. Il avait l'air complètement hagard quand on l'a trouvé. On pouvait pas savoir qu'il tiendrait pas l'alcool !" gémit Ron, bien plus sobre à la vue de l'expression de pure colère de Draco. Pammy les avait prévenu qu'il avait l'air d'un lunatique dérangé. Il était heureux que Hermione ait insisté pour qu'il arrête de boire une heure plus tôt.

"Tu nous as dit... Tu nous as dit de le surveiller." glissa Blaise en oscillant dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre. "Il avait pas l'air heureux. Alors on l'a rendu heureux." expliqua-t-il.

"Draco ?" gémit Harry, tirant toujours avec insistance.

"Vous saviez qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de soirée ! Je vous ai dit de le surveiller. Et vous faites quoi ? Vous lui murgez la face et vous le laissez entre les crocs de Pammy ? Vous savez ce que cette garce allait lui faire quand je suis arrivé ? Vous savez ?" cria-t-il en ignorant Harry.

"Il a quinze ans, Draco ! Il peut se débrouiller seul. C'est pas un petit gamin. De plus, il aurait probablement aimé ce que Pammy allait lui faire et si j'étais lui, je t'en aurais foutu une pour avoir fait ça. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne. Si je me souviens, tu as été un de ses premiers coups. Elle a choisi Harry ce soir, tant mieux pour lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'attendait que ça." se défendit Ron, Blaise hochant vigoureusement la tête à ses côtés.

Draco s'approcha en avant, entraînant le brun accroché à sa jambe. "Tu retires ça, fils de pute. Harry n'est pas comme ça."

Ron afficha une expression de pure surprise. "Attends... Tu défends la vertu de Harry ? Pas celle de Pammy ? Est ce que c'est même autorisé ?" demanda-t-il finalement à Blaise, qui cligna des yeux en essayant de faire croire qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose à la conversation.

Avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, Harry lui tira la jambe fortement en gémissant "Draco !" aussi fort qu'il le pouvait encore.

"Quoi ?" claqua Draco, baissant finalement les yeux sur son ami.

"Je crois... Je crois... Oh, merde..." bafouilla-t-il avant de vomir sur les chaussures neuves et chères du blond. "Je vais être malade." souffla-t-il en tombant sur le côté et en perdant connaissance.

* * *

Harry avait envie de tuer qui que ce soit s'étant enhardi au point de lui faire ça. Comment osait-on mettre des chaussettes sales dans sa bouche, compresser son front dans un étau en acier et le couvrir de couvertures ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Et qu'est ce qui semblait si chaud ? Il plissa le nez et gémit, trop fort. Cela lui fit encore plus mal à la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, le regrettant immédiatement. L'enfoiré y avait aussi mis de l'acide. C'était tout ce qui pouvait expliquer le goût horrible qu'il avait dans la bouche, la manière qu'avait son estomac de se contracter et la douleur dans sa gorge.

"Harry, penche toi sur le côté." l'interrompit quelqu'un de bien trop proche.

Cette voix était accompagnée d'une odeur entêtante. Pas écœurante comme celle de Pammy ; juste enivrante tant elle était agréable. Il s'éloigna de la voix et essaya de se blottir dans les couvertures prêt de lui. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se cacher loin de tout ce bruit et de cette odeur, ainsi que de tout le reste, les vicieuses contractions de son estomac s'arrêteraient ? Son ventre eut l'idée qu'il trouvait peut-être très spirituelle de faire remonter tout son contenu dans la gorge de Harry.

"Jevaisêtremalade." marmonna-t-il en se débarrassant des draps.

"Tu rends tout putain de dur !" se plaint la voix tandis que des mains le forcèrent à se pencher sur le côté du lit, juste au moment où il vomit.

"Voilà. Dans le seau." murmura la voix, soudainement plus amicale. "Encore ?"

Harry secoua la tête. On reposa le seau. Il se rallongea à nouveau et se recroquevilla. Il voulait se rendormir, mais ces satanées mains ne le lâchaient pas. Elles essayaient de le relever en position assise. Ces mains étaient diaboliques.

"Arrête..." grogna-t-il à demi-voix.

"Harry, faut que tu boives ça. Tu te sentiras mieux."

"Non." gémit-il encore, essayant de lutter contre les mains qui le forcèrent à boire le contenu d'un verre. C'était gazeux, et froid, et on aurait dit du jus de citron crayeux. Il en avala un peu, se fichant de constater que la moitié tombait à côté.

"Encore ?"

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de se rallonger. Mais il fut retenu une fois de plus.

"Oh, non." fit la voix en retirant les draps. "Faut que tu te lèves. Tu te sentiras mieux."

Il implora. Il approcha ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Il entendit un soupir et le bruit d'un verre que l'on reposait.

"T'es vraiment un bébé parfois..."

Et ce fut à ce moment que Harry reconnut la voix. Draco. Draco était là. Lui parlant, lui faisant boire de l'eau crayeuse, tenant un seau pour qu'il puisse vomir... Des morceaux de la nuit précédente lui revinrent. Le brun gémit en plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux. "S'te plait, dis-moi que j'ai pas vomi sur tes chaussures..." croassa-t-il en enfouissant sa tête un peu plus loin.

Draco grogna. "Je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. T'étais complètement quiché à ce moment-là."

Harry leva doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois ce matin. La lumière du soleil lui fit mal et il détourna la tête pour s'habituer. Il entendit Draco marmonner quelque chose sur lui et les fenêtres, et sur l'endroit où il pouvait se les carrer, avant que la chambre ne s'assombrisse. Le brun leva à nouveau les yeux et cligna. Il chercha instinctivement ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, renversant deux trois choses, avant que Draco ne les lui tende.

"Merde." dit-il en les enfilant. Les cheveux de son ami étaient ébouriffés et ses vêtements froissés. La douleur s'affichait partout sur lui, le marquant de lignes sombres sur son visage. "Que t'est-il arrivé ?" lâcha Harry, grimaçant en entendant la force non mesurée de sa propre voix. "Où sommes-nous ?"

"Quelqu'un a dû rester debout cette nuit pour empêcher son meilleur ami de s'étouffer dans son vomi. Et on est toujours au Chalet." Draco pencha la tête. "Tu te souviens pas être arrivé ici ?"

Harry observa autour de lui. "Non, pas vraiment."

Le blond roula des yeux et soupira. "Sans blague..." marmonna-t-il. Il tira sur ses manches. "Euh... De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

L'autre pressa ses poignets contre ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal et se forcer à chercher des bribes de la nuit passée n'aidait pas. C'était comme essayer de résoudre un problème intangible et métaphysique. "Je me souviens avoir bu deux bières. Je me souviens m'être allongé sur le canapé, relaxé et heureux. Je me souviens avoir pensé que la tapisserie était géniale, sans doute un indice sur mon état..."

"Saleté de jeunes qui ne savent pas tenir l'alcool..." marmonna Draco en s'asseyant à côté de Harry sur le lit. Il avait dormi avec lui.

"Et puis, Blaise et Ron sont venus et on a bu ensemble. Aux amis, ou quelque chose... Je sais pas... Je me souviens pas exactement. Ils m'ont donné ce jus à boire."

"Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce putain de jus." lâcha Draco.

Harry grimaça et se couvrit les oreilles. "Pas si fort, s'te plait."

"Désolé. Continue."

"Ils m'ont dit que c'était juste du soda et du jus de pomme. Comme chez les Anton. Mais..."

"Ouais ?"

"Ben ça m'a brûlé la gorge."

Draco soupira d'exaspération. "Pourquoi tu l'as bu alors ? Honnêtement, Harry. Tu aurais pu comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop en boire !"

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et brossa le drap de ses doigts. L'image de son ami embrassant cette catin brune dansait devant lui. "J'ai vu... J'ai cru... Je pense que je m'en moquais un peu."

"Tu veux dire quoi par là ?"

Harry soupira et leva les yeux. "Pourquoi sommes-nous fâchés déjà ?"

Draco cligna des yeux. "Pardon ?"

"Pourquoi sommes-nous fâchés ? C'est trop stupide. T'es mon meilleur ami. D'un côté je sais tout de toi, et tu sais tout de moi, et de l'autre j'ai presque l'impression qu'on est étranger..."

Draco grogna. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, alors !"

"Hein ?"

Il croisa les bras et plongea son regard au loin à travers la fenêtre. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de quoi dire. "Depuis que tu es à Wolsford, on dirait que tu t'es fixé l'idée de rejeter tout ce que je propose et tous mes conseils." renifla-t-il. "T'es mon meilleur ami, mais tu préfères passer du temps avec Neville le Nerveux qu'avec moi. Ça fait mal, espèce d'andouille."

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et ses paupières s'écartèrent en grand. "Quoi ? Depuis qu'on est à Wolsford, on aurait cru que c'est toi qui gères ma vie, dictant qui je dois rencontrer, avec qui être ami, comment se comporter... Honnêtement, Draco, je suis capable de m'occuper de ça. " Il se frotta encore les yeux. Toute cette discussion n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête. "Écoute... Tout... Tout ça, c'est énorme et nouveau pour moi. Les soirées, les filles, les belles fringues, les gens riches... Les amis. Je veux pas... Je suis pas sûr de qui je suis, ou de qui je dois être la plupart du temps. J'essaye juste de le découvrir, Draco, j'essaye pas de te faire du mal. Et vous devriez savoir que je suis pas... Je suis pas bon dans... Tu sais, approcher les gens..." finit-il dans un souffle.

Draco baissa les yeux vers ses mains. "Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien. Je veux que tout soit facile pour toi..."

"Oui, mais tu rends ça facile pour toi. Pas pour moi." admonesta Harry doucement. "Je ne suis pas toi... Je... Je suis juste moi... Juste Harry. C'est tout ce que je veux être, Draco. Tu me donnes l'impression que ça ne suffit pas."

"Si ! Bien sûr que si ! J'adore qui tu es, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu changes, pour rien au monde. Mais je veux juste un peu plus de considération. J'ai l'impression qu'on a si peu de choses en commun, parfois... Et puis, les leçons d'équitations..." fit Draco lentement.

La pièce fut silencieuse tandis que les deux garçons repensaient à ce qui s'était passé.

Harry brisa le silence le premier. "Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On a tellement de trucs en communs... On est les rois bohémiens, n'oublie jamais ça !"

Draco eut un grognement, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

"Je suis sérieux !" reprit-il en se décalant sur le côté, se collant littéralement contre son ami. "Personne sait la merde qu'on a traversé. Et, écoute. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être plus considérant. C'est juste... Je sais pas. Rogue m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'être plus indépendant. Je l'ai peut-être trop pris à cœur." Il se mordit la lèvre. "A propos des leçons d'équitation, je suis terriblement désolé aussi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus le faire. Je... Je m'inscrirais l'année prochaine, ou quoi..."

Le blond soupira. "T'es vraiment un putain d'entêté, parfois, tu sais ça ?" grogna-t-il.

Le visage de son ami était penché sur le côté et son nez plissé de concentration. Draco faillit en rire. "Je suis toujours ton professeur, Harry, à ce niveau là ! Et je suis désolé. Je, euh... Je comprends pour Neville et tous les autres. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois, vraiment... Je veux juste qu'on soit toujours amis. Je pourrais plus faire sans toi, désormais."

"Je... Moi non plus. J'apprécie que tu sois différent aussi. Alors, euh... Amis à nouveau ?"

"Toujours amis. Je t'ai laissé vomir sur mes chaussures sans te tuer. Tout un symbole."

Harry grimaça, d'autres parties de la nuit lui revenant. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit. Il sentait du mouvement sur le lit et allait dire à Draco d'arrêter de le bousculer, mais il sentit une main sur son épaule et le seau.

"Ça va ? Pas besoin de ça ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non. Je me sens horrible, mais ça va. Euh... Désolé pour tes chaussures. Et pour t'avoir forcé à rester éveillé toute la nuit. Je ne voulais pas boire autant, mais je pensais vraiment que le jus était du jus."

"Je sais. Je t'ai dit que j'allais tuer Ron et Blaise ?"

"Je peux t'aider ?"

"Je l'aurais pas fait sans toi." Draco reposa le seau au sol. Il tira sur sa manche encore. "Euh... Tu te souviens d'autres choses de cette nuit ?

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de reconstituer le fil des énvènements. Après son toast avec Blaise et Ron, tout devenait un peu vaporeux. Il se souvenait de mains qui le touchaient. Pammy. Les mains de Pammy ! Ses lèvres aussi ! Putain ! Son premier baiser et il était trop saoul pour s'en souvenir correctement. Oh, et puis il y avait autre chose. A propos de leçons... Putain de merde !Il inspira difficilement et son visage devint cramoisi.

"Quoi ? Quoi !"

"Pammy m'a embrassé." commença Harry doucement. "Et puis... Eh bien... Elle m'a touché, je crois."

"Touché ?" répéta Draco, comme pour l'encourager à dire plus.

"Ouais... Tu sais... Là en bas..."

Le blond ricana. "Là en bas ? Sérieux, Harry, elle t'avait baissé le pantalon et le caleçon en bas des hanches ! Tu peux dire pénis, bite, ou quoi !"

Celui-ci bredouilla en devenant plus rouge encore, tandis que Draco continuait de rire en sortant des synonymes.

"Arrête ça !" siffla-t-il.

"D'accord, d'accord." fit-il entre deux rires. "Bois ça." murmura-t-il, pointant le verre quand le silence se fit.

"Oh, oui monsieur." ironisa Harry mais s'exécutant tout de même. "Urgh. C'est quoi, exactement ?"

Draco sourit. "Une recette de famille. Je ne l'ai jamais partagée avec personne, mais tu es un cas à part. Et je ne peux pas me permettre que tu dégueulasses toutes mes chaussures."

"Ah, putain la vache !" marmonna le brun en sentant le breuvage lui réchauffer les entrailles. Il se rallongea, heureux que Draco ne le force pas à se lever ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi ridicule. Maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pammy. Il avait des difficultés à se souvenir d'à quel point il n'avait rien ressenti. "Comment était ton premier baiser ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda l'autre, surpris.

"Ton premier baiser ? Ça ressemblait à quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suis juste curieux."

"Est ce que... Tu veux dire que Pammy, c'était ton premier baiser ?"

"Oui. Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule ?"

"Non. Promis. Mais je suis surpris."

Harry haussa encore les épaules et commença à trifouiller le bord du lit.

Draco soupira. Il avait treize ans, ou quelque chose comme ça. "Rien de spécial. Une pression sur les lèvres, nos dents se sont entrechoquées. Trop de salive impliquée. Assez moisi mais standard comme premier baiser."

"Pas de feux d'artifices, donc ?"

"Feux d'artifices ? Harry, t'as pas... Qui t'as dit... Bon sang, Harry ! T'as lu des romans à l'eau de rose, ou quoi ?"

Le brun rougit et baissa les yeux. "Non. Tout le monde dit qu'un premier baiser, c'est exceptionnel..."

Draco grogna. "Seules les filles disent des trucs aussi stupides. C'est juste s'embrasser, Harry. Rien de magique. Ça ne m'a jamais fait grand chose, en fait. Je préfère qu'on me touche_ là en bas_." dit-il en agitant les sourcils.

Harry explosa de rire. "Ouais, c'était plutôt cool. Ce que je m'en souviens, en tout cas." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Elle était plutôt entreprenante..."

Le blond se mordilla les joues et se détourna. "Pammy aurait profité de toi, tu sais. Je veux dire, elle aurait..."

"Je comprends, Draco. Merci pour quoi que tu aies fait. J'aurais tellement regretté. Je suis peut-être prêt pour certains trucs, mais pas ça. Et pas en étant incapable de m'en souvenir et de l'arrêter."

Il acquiesça.

"Tu crois que c'est normal ?"

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire, tu penses que c'est normal que je sois content qu'elle n'ai pas... Tu sais... Bien des mecs auraient aimé être à ma place..."

"Tu n'es pas bien des mecs. Et avant que tu ne t'embarrasses sur ton absence d'expérience, ou quoi que ce soit, tu ne peux pas mettre ça au rabais. Je veux dire, la nuit dernière était déjà une expérience nouvelle. Ne gâche pas tout en une nuit."

Harry hocha la tête. "Alors, tu penses que je suis normal ?" ajouta-t-il.

Draco roula des yeux et soupira. "Oui, Harry, tu es normal. Du moins, pour les gens qui ne te connaissent pas. Tu vaux bien plus à mes yeux. Tu auras bien d'autres occasions de faire l'amour..."

"Ouais. Je suppose qu'on devrait se lever." dit-il, changeant de sujet.

"Tu t'en sens capable ?"

Harry souffla. "Je suis quand même pas invalide."

"Non, mais la première gueule de bois peut être dévastatrice."

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il faut juste surmonter la douleur..." fit Harry avec un sourire en se dressant sur ses pieds. Il fut retenu par la main de Draco sur son bras.

"Dit pas des choses comme ça..." Son ami affichait un air attristé et sérieux à la fois, si sérieux que cela le déstabilisa.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu y étais habitué. A surmonter la douleur. Je sais que tu y es habitué. Mais t'es pas supposé l'être... Plus maintenant."

Harry sourit. "Merci. Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais, mais merci. Et je comprends d'où ça vient. Ça me touche beaucoup. Mais si je dois prendre part à d'autres soirées comme ça, je ferais bien de m'habituer aux lendemains."

Un sourire torve s'afficha sur le visage de Draco. "Désolé, Harry, mais il y a si peu de choses que je peux préparer pour toi..." En voyant l'air incompréhensif de son ami, il rigola et lui fit signe de partir. "Tu comprendras un jour. Allons-y. Je pensais qu'un énorme petit déjeuner avec des œufs et du bacon te ferais plaisir."

Harry devint un peu vert. "Merde, Draco, t'as perdu ta saleté d'esprit ?" grinça-t-il, l'œil fixé sur le seau dans le coin.

"Non. Tu iras bien, je t'ai donné mon breuvage secret." dit-il en pointant le verre vide. "Malheureusement, ni Ron ni Blaise ne seront aussi chanceux. Viens, on va aller fracasser des louches contre des casseroles." Il tendit la main.

Harry l'attrapa et sourit, complice. "Absolument." dit-il en le suivant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Terminé. Et il reste deux chapitres avant le 21ème. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce 21ème est mon chapitre préféré, et de loin. Pour pleins de raisons.

Mais le chapitre à venir, le vingtième, est aussi très intéressant. En fait, les 12 chapitres restants sont intéressants. Ne les manquez pas !

En fait, lisez comme d'habitude. Je me comprends ! :)

Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de toute cette histoire !

Allez, bisous à tous ! A Mercredi !  
Vince.


	20. Le Jeu de la Conversation

Si ce chapitre était un livre de la saga Twilight, il s'appellerait "Compréhension." Manque de bol, ce n'est pas un livre de la saga Twilight, et il s'appelle "Le Jeu de la Conversation". Du coup, j'interdis à quiconque lisant ces lignes de lire ce chapitre comme un livre de la saga Twilight.

Cette histoire provient certes d'une auteur amateur, mais elle transmet bien plus de choses que toute la saga Twilight réunie. Oui, c'est vrai qu'on est aussi sur le domaine de l'amour entre adolescents (gays, qui plus est), et c'est justement pour ça que je vous demande d'aller au delà de cet aspect. Ne lisez pas ces lignes juste parce qu'ils sont mignons et que la fiction est classée M. Comprenez plus encore. Allez au delà. Lorsqu'une histoire le mérite, il faut creuser l'aspect...

Pourquoi je mets ça maintenant ? Eh bien parce que ce chapitre dès son titre est rempli de métaphores. Il peut être interprété de pleins de manières... Comprenez le donc comme vous le voulez, tant que vous le comprenez pour autre chose que ce qui est simplement écrit...

Allez, je ne vous embête plus. Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Et c'est la fête.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le Jeu de la Conversation**

Harry était allongé sur un délicieux matelas d'herbe. Il était nu, ce qui ne le surprenait plus. Après tout, il faisait le même rêve depuis désormais des semaines. Il se délectait de la manière dont le soleil réchauffait sa peau nue. Les arbres, les oiseaux et de pleins buissons de jasmins l'entouraient. Il sourit. Sans ce certain sens impatient qui l'habitait, il aurait pu rester là pour toujours. Mais il attendait quelqu'un, une présence féline qui lui était à présent aussi familière qu'étrangère.

Le sol autour de lui s'enfonça tandis que s'allongeait près de lui cette personne qu'il attendait. Son estomac fit un bond et ses muscles frémirent alors qu'une espèce de douleur indéfinissable se faisait plus présente lorsque la personne s'approchait. Il espérait que celle-ci ne durerait pas.

La personne se colla à lui. Harry frissonna ; l'expression de son visage, la rougeur de ses joues et l'écartement de ses jambes parlaient pour lui. Une main douce passa sur son torse, lui caressant la peau nue. Puis elle descendit immédiatement vers son entrejambe. Ces doigts entourèrent sa verge.

"Ouais..." souffla Harry, se relaxant un peu tout en incitant la main à bouger plus, à le toucher plus.

Elle répondit. Elle se mit à monter descendre, monter descendre... Il voulut bouger pour s'enfoncer un peu plus entre ces doigts, mais ses reins étaient trop lourds et sa tête endormie.

La personne se blottit contre lui, sa main continuant à s'agiter langoureusement. Des cheveux blond et doux reposèrent sur son torse, faisant réagir tout son corps. Il s'entendait glapir et gémir. Il adorait cette sensation, sa voix l'amusait dans le silence tout relatif de l'acte charnel.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Pas Pammy. Elle n'était pas blonde, elle sentait mauvais ; pas comme ce mélange d'herbe et de soleil et de terre qu'il sentait dans son rêve et qui lui paraissait si familier. Cho Chang, peut-être ? Non, elle avait une odeur de melon trop mur. Cecilia ? Il s'en moquait désormais, ça ne pouvait être elle. Qui que ce fut, il voulait cette personne. Farouchement.

Avant que Harry ne puisse y penser plus, de douces lèvres vinrent exciter les siennes. Le toucher était électrique, pas comme avec Pammy ou Cho ou Cecilia. Il voulait savoir qui était cette personne, il voulut hurler, mais il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pas maintenant.

"Harry." murmura la personne, l'excitant au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait reconnaître cette voix. Elle était trop douce, trop soufflée. "Harry..." dit-elle encore, tandis que sa main allait plus vite et plus fort. "Harry." grogna-t-elle tandis qu'un lumineux flash blanc de plaisir exquis déferla, dévalant en lui en vagues effervescentes.

Tandis que la dernière d'entre elles finissait de déferler en lui, Harry s'éveilla, collant et haletant. La nuit était encore profonde. Il était dans son dortoir. Il pouvait entendre les légers ronflements de Ron et les mouvements de Blaise. Il grogna. La troisième fois cette semaine. Trois nouvelles fois qu'il pouvait ajouter à la liste qu'il avait commencée il y a quelques temps.

"Merde..." souffla-t-il en essayant de se nettoyer sans souiller ses couvertures ou sa précieuse draperie verte. "Putain de bordel de merde..." marmonna-t-il, embarrassé par ces rêves d'ado pubère. Qu'il était. Il n'en avait jamais eu autant en toutes ces années. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps lui envoyait ce message, maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il rencontrait beaucoup de filles ou qu'il était en manque...

Après la première soirée au Chalet, Harry avait été suffisamment courageux pour approcher les autres. Il avait rencontré Cho Chang un jour où ils étaient allés voir des amies à Collenton. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à parler, puis elle avait fondu en larme en parlant d'un certain Cédric au moment où il avait voulu l'embrasser.

Puis il avait rencontré Cecilia, une amie d'Hermione. Il la préférait à Cho. Elle ne gloussait pas et ne semblait pas faite de sucre. Mieux que tout : elle ne pleurait pas quand il l'embrassait. Encouragé, ils s'étaient engagés dans de petits jeux de mains la semaine dernière à la soirée d'Halloween. Ça avait été sympa. Mais... Il manquait quelque chose à Harry.

Une fraîcheur trop collante le tira hors de ses pensées. Il devait masquer les preuves. Il retira son haut de pyjama et essaya de lever son arrière-train pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et s'essuyer avec sa chemise. Mais c'était une trop mauvaise idée. Il gémit de douleur et s'effondra sur le lit. Draco n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il serait lessivé après ses premières leçons d'équitations. Il pouvait toutefois le supporter. Après tout, il avait vécu bien pire. Non, la seule chose qui était horrible était l'excitation permanente qu'il ressentait en chevauchant. Les mouvements de bas en haut, les ondulations douces du cheval lancé au galop... C'était presque suffisant pour qu'il en devienne fou. Il espérait, putain, il priait qu'il allait s'y habituer au plus vite pour ne plus avoir à sauter du cheval et à courir aux vestiaires pour se soulager afin que Draco ne remarque pas à quel point il était putain d'excité !

Harry s'était presque rendormi avant qu'un mouvement de ses mains sur son torse lui rappelle la raison de son éveil matinal. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent en grand sur un visage blond familier.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Draco d'une voix un peu endormie, n'accordant aucune attention au hoquet effrayé de Harry.

"Ou... Oui." bafouilla-t-il en tirant à lui ses couvertures, ayant la légère impression de comprendre ce que Ron avait pu ressentir.

Son ami fronça les sourcils. "On dirait pas." souffla-t-il. "Je t'ai entendu. Gémir et siffler. T'as encore mal à cause des leçons ?"

Harry était mortifié. Draco avait entendu son rêve, son dégoûtant rêve pubère si glorieux. "Euh... Ouais." dit-il finalement, les yeux ronds d'appréhension.

Le blond fit un petit son de gorge approbateur avant de retourner vers son lit.

Il se relaxa. Pensant que son ami était parti se recoucher, il se débarrassa de son pantalon de pyjama et s'essuya, jetant son tee-shirt sur le côté. Il prit une longue inspiration et se passa la main dans ses cheveux suants, prêt à se replonger dans le sommeil.

"Pousse toi." murmura Draco en grimpant dans le lit de Harry avec un tube à la main.

Le blond sursauta et faillit tomber du lit.

"Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Pousse toi donc un peu."

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?" demanda Harry dans un murmure furieux.

"Je suis fatigué de t'entendre te plaindre et gémir. T'as mal aux reins et ta nuque est tendue, hein ? C'est ce qui est le pire quand on commence à monter à cheval. Et on dirait que les douches bouillantes n'y changeront rien. Alors il faut prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Maintenant. Ne me le redemande pas. Et mets-toi sur le ventre."

Harry pensa que c'était vraiment une requête trop étrange et il faillit le lui dire. Mais qui était-il pour en décider ? Draco avait l'air de s'en moquer, alors pourquoi Harry devrait-il s'en inquiéter ? En vérité, s'il pouvait vraiment le soulager de la douleur, il n'hésiterait pas. Il soupira et roula sur le ventre, toujours tendu au delà des mots. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco s'assit sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger, et ses mains fraîches étalèrent quelque chose sur sa chute de reins. Ça sentait la cannelle. Il se mit à appuyer franchement sur ses muscles. La douleur irradia Harry qui se secoua en essayant de le déloger.

"Arrête-ça." siffla Draco, appuyant encore plus fort.

"Putain, mais ça fait mal enculé !" cracha l'autre, essayant toujours de se libérer de ces mains qui le torturaient.

"Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Tes muscles sont hyper tendus. Mais tu dois supporter ça. Ma mère arrive demain et je veux que tu lui montres tout ce que tu as accomplis. Détends-toi, tu finiras par trouver ça agréable. J'te le promets. Et demain, il faut que tu sois en état de chevaucher. Oncle Severus à un adorable andalou que, j'en suis sûr, tu adoreras monter.

"On a fait que trois leçons, tu sais."

"Eh bien, la faute à qui ? Je peux pas croire que tu aies dit à Hagrid vouloir apprendre comment t'occuper d'eux alors qu'il est là pour ça. Il touche un salaire indécent pour le travail qu'il effectue, alors ne t'en inquiètes pas."

"Je voulais savoir." murmura Harry. "Hagrid a été super sympa avec moi. Il me laisse venir quand je veux. Et j'apprends à connaître Éloïse."

Draco grogna. "Ouais. Et le fait que le box de Buck soit juste à côté d'elle n'a rien à voir là dedans."

Harry se tortilla pour pouvoir fixer son ami, grimaçant se faisant. "Ça fait quoi si j'aime bien Buck ? Hagrid m'a dit que je pourrais essayer de le monter un jour."

"Rallonge-toi." admonesta Draco gentiment. "Tu me facilites pas la tâche."

Harry grommela mais s'exécuta. Il mit sa tête sur son oreiller, les bras en-dessous. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel il se délecta des gestes de son ami. Finalement, Draco reprit le fil de la conversation.

"T'es pas encore prêt à te mesurer à lui, Harry. Je suis sérieux. Si la petite Éloïse est capable de te faire peur, Buck ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi."

"Ah, mais combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ! J'étais pas effrayé ! Elle a failli me jeter dans l'étang !" siffla Harry furieusement.

Le blond eut un rire cristallin. "Elle s'était penchée pour boire un peu d'eau !"

"Ouais, eh bah ça m'a pas semblé être vraiment ce qui se passait."

"J'ai cru comprendre..."

Le silence retomba. Le blond avait senti du bout des doigts un muscle particulièrement tendu sur lequel il dû appuyer particulièrement pour le décoincer. Harry grimaça encore plus et se contracta de manière incontrôlée.

"Alors, toi et Cécilia ?" demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation. "On dirait que vous allez bien ensemble."

Harry hocha la tête. "Je suppose. Elle m'a invité à aller skier pendant les vacances d'hiver."

Les mains de Draco se fixèrent. "Tu vas accepter ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix et ses mains un peu tendues.

"Hé, fais gaffe !" dit Harry en se tordant de douleur. "Et non. Non, je vais pas accepter. D'abord parce que je ne suis jamais monté sur des skis, et... Je sais pas. Elle est cool, mais il y a rien de plus. J'aime bien l'embrasser, mais ça fait toujours ce que s'est supposé faire." _"C'est pas comme dans mes rêves..."_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

"Pas encore ces conneries... Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, Harry ? Y a pas de magie dans les baisers."

"Alors pourquoi les gens le font-ils autant ? Pourquoi Ron a l'air complètement abruti après avoir roulé un patin à Hermione ?"

"Ron ? Il est toujours abruti. C'est pas un exemple."

"Ferme-la. Tu sais de quoi je parle."

"Bah."

"Et puis, parles-moi un peu de toi et Patricia ? Elle a l'air de tenir à toi. Et, euh... T'as l'air de tenir à elle aussi..." dit-il, sentant quelque chose d'indescriptible le cogner. Très peu agréable, quoi que ce fut.

"Elle est bien, je suppose. Mais je me marierais pas avec ou quoi. Juste de quoi s'amuser en soirée et elle me voit comme ça aussi. Pas de promesses. Pas de déclarations d'amour immortel. L'amour, quand il est là, on le sait, on le reconnaît. Tu devrais prendre exemple."

Harry roula des yeux. Le silence revint. Le blond se sentait relaxé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Ce contact pour une obscure raison avait le don de l'apaiser, et il appréciait entendre les variations de la respiration de son ami - seuls indices quant à son contentement. Tout comme il appréciait sentir les muscles rouler et se détendre peu à peu sous ses gestes. La sensation était vraiment étrange bien que loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire. Il pourrait continuer pendant des heures. Harry lui était à deux doigts de plonger dans le sommeil. Les mains de Draco qui lui massaient le bas du dos le berçaient. Il se relaxait. Il n'avait plus aussi mal et la crème à la cannelle était chaude et agréable sous les mains de son ami.

A peine eut-il commencé à se rendormir, qu'il sursauta et ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il voulait profiter un peu du massage qui était devenu diablement agréable. Il observa un peu la chambre. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur les valises fermées ; tout le monde partirait en vacances le lendemain. "Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne en vacances avec toi ?" demanda Harry dans un doux murmure. Ses paupières se refermaient encore et ses halètements de douleur ou de plaisir étaient toujours le seul indicateur de Draco sur l'appréciation de son travail.

"Arrête de me demander ça. Maman ne voudrait même pas entendre parler de la possibilité que tu ne viennes pas. Je l'ai d'ailleurs retenue autant que j'ai pu. Elle se plaint que tes lettres ne l'informent pas assez.

"C'est faux. Je lui raconte mes cours, les amis que je me fais, le fait que Neville et moi avons été nommés assistants de Rogue, mon petit jardin que j'ai replanté à l'arrière de l'école, Hagrid... Tout. Comment pourrais-je être plus informatif ?"

"Les filles et le planning de tes soirées. C'est ce qui lui manque, espèce d'imbécile. Allez, arrête de te tortiller. Je veux plus te le redire."

"C'est trop tordu." marmonna Harry en se relaxant à nouveau, prenant soudain conscience qu'au milieu de la nuit, son meilleur ami était à cheval sur ses jambes, lui malaxant le bas du dos alors qu'il était nu, et qu'ils parlaient chiffons.

Draco ne releva pas le commentaire. Il ne voyait vraiment rien de tordu. Harry avait vraiment besoin de ce massage auquel lui avait eu droit par sa mère il y a des années. Il était son meilleur ami. C'est ce que les meilleurs amis faisaient. Et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Blaise ou Ron n'avait rien à voir. Harry était si spécial...

Draco prit soudainement conscience de la particulière proximité qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami. Véritablement un meilleur ami, avec lequel il avait partagé secrets et histoires de familles, avec lequel il avait partagé une large part de sa vie, et que quatre ans de séparation n'avaient pu totalement éradiquer de son âme. Désormais, il dépendait tellement de Harry que c'en était effrayant. Sa proximité et leur bonne entente étaient devenues des conditions à sa bonne humeur. Ils étaient des amis qui avaient grandi comme des frères. Ils partaient à l'école ensemble, revenaient ensemble, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, jouaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble. Ils étaient véritablement les rois bohémiens. Dire qu'il avait failli perdre cela...

"Et puis..." continua Draco comme si leur conversation sur Rogue n'avait pas été interrompue. "T'as jamais vu la maison d'Oncle Severus. C'est vraiment cool, même si un peu vieux jeu. Dans le sol, y a de vrais trésors. Tu verras."

"Ouais, ça a l'air cool - AH ! Putain, ça, tu m'as vraiment fait mal, Draco !" gémit Harry, une larme coulant sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

"Désolé. J'étais en plein sur les nerfs, j'ai pas fait attention. Désolé. Tu me remercieras demain... Et puis, Oncle Severus te laissera pas chevaucher de toutes les vacances si tu n'es pas capable de lui prouver un minimum les bases que tu as acquis. T'arrivera à rien en étant aussi tendu."

Harry essaya de retenir le rire hystérique qui lui venait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer un peu. L'idée d'être tendu en montant un cheval n'avait pas atteint la bonne partie de son cerveau. L'idée était devenue si terrifiante qu'il trouvait ça hilarant.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?" demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin, ayant toujours trouvé le rire de Harry trop communicatif.

"Rien..." répondit-il. "Tu, euh... Tu m'as chatouillé."

"Oh. Désolé." dit-il en appuyant un peu plus vigoureusement sur les muscles qui roulaient sous ses paumes.

"C'bon." marmonna Harry, laissant partir tout ce qui lui restait de tension. Il était parfaitement relaxé à présent. Il s'abandonna au plaisir du massage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser ce sentiment qu'il avait quand Draco et lui vivaient quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux l'envahir à nouveau. Les mains du blond étaient devenues vraiment chaudes et sa peau avait presque absorbée toute la crème. Il se sentait si détendu... Il en oublia ainsi le fait qu'il était nu, à demi-caché par les couvertures, oubliant même la présence de son ami qui le massait sans relâche. Les mouvements rythmés le bercèrent et le firent plonger de l'autre côté du miroir. Il s'endormit. Il était à nouveau sur l'herbe douce. Il pouvait sentir ce jasmin si particulier - toute cette odeur si agréable et familière mais dont il ne pouvait retrouver l'origine. Et ce sens familier d'excitation qui le chatouillait et le chauffait. Une brume rêveuse, épaisse comme une purée de pois, l'entoura. Des longs doigts chauds le touchèrent. Harry s'approcha un peu avant qu'une sensation horrible de chute ne le fasse sursauter à nouveau.

Il eut un spasme et hoqueta en se souvenant de où il était et ce qui lui arrivait. Bordel. Tout cela lui échappait. Comment pouvait-il penser à des trucs pareils alors que Draco le... Le touchait d'une manière absolument délicieuse ? Un peu comme il était touché dans son rêve.

"J't'ai fait mal ?" demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry paniqua. "Euh, non. Désolé. Chatouilles. Tu m'as chatouillé."

"Quand es-tu devenu si chatouilleux ?" demanda-t-il, appuyant plus fort.

"J'en ai assez, je crois." dit-il en roulant pour déloger Draco. Celui-ci s'étala sur le lit. "Je me sens vraiment mieux. Merci."

"J'ai pas fini." Le blond se sentait un peu abandonné : il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'arrêter.

"Eh bien, je te le dis : tu as finis. C'est tordu, Draco... Je veux pas... Je veux dire... Je vais bien, ok ? Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux."

"Sois pas prude, Harry ! C'est juste un massage. Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux toujours me payer. Mes mains sont des professionnelles." plaisanta-t-il.

Harry émit un son étranglé. Son visage brûla d'embarras. Tout allait de pire en pire et les sous-entendus involontaires de Draco n'arrangeaient rien. "C'est pas ça. Je me sens mieux, c'est tout."

"Sûr ? Tu m'as l'air tendu d'un coup."

"Ou... Ouais. Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Je me sens top. Merci." bafouilla Harry, terrifié à l'idée que son ami ne découvre qu'il était déjà si excité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mette une mauvaise idée en tête.

"J'en suis pas sûr." commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

"Laisse moi ! Je vais bien." siffla l'autre.

Draco se laissa glisser au pied du lit. "Enculé de branleur." marmonna-t-il. "B'ne nuit." conclut-il enfin en se glissant dans ses couvertures.

"Nuit." répondit Harry. Il n'aimait pas avoir à crier contre son ami... Il pria pour ne pas faire plus de rêve érotique cette nuit.

Ni Harry ni Draco n'avait remarqué que Ron était pleinement éveillé et qu'il avait tout vu. Il soupira. Il avait ignoré tout cela trop longtemps. Le lendemain, il ne partirait pas avant la fin d'après-midi. Il était temps d'avoir une longue discussion avec son ami.

* * *

Le blond s'éveilla. Tout était inhabituellement calme. Il s'assit et observa autour de lui. Blaise était parti. Son lit était fait et son bagage absent. Les lits de Ron et Harry étaient faits, mais leurs valises étaient là. Harry, il le savait, s'occupait de son projet de botanique. Draco bailla en s'étirant. Il sortit du lit, passant devant le rouquin en chemin vers la douche.

"Salut." marmonna-t-il.

"Salut !" répondit Ron. Il attrapa l'épaule de Draco de sa main. "T'as une minute ? Après ta douche, je veux dire."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tout va bien ?"

Ron hocha la tête, bien que ses pensées disaient autre chose. "Je dois juste te parler."

"Donnes-moi quelques minutes."

L'autre acquiesça à nouveau et s'approcha de son lit.

Draco l'observa s'en aller, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Fraîchement douché et habillé, il s'assit dans le petit fauteuil près du lit de son ami.

Ron était perché sur son lit, envoyant à son ami un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon.

Le blond s'étira, il plaça ses jambes sur le bord du lit. "Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ronal-raignée ?" lança-t-il en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête, espérant faire retomber un peu l'étrange pression.

"Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! J'avais onze ans et cette bestiole était énorme et toute droit sortie des enfers !" grogna-t-il tandis que son visage se couvrait d'embarras.

Draco haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé. "C'était une mignonne petite chose. Et tu portais cet horrible pull à pompons qui te donne l'air d'avoir pleins de mains. Ça colle."

"Eh bien, je ferais attention si j'étais toi. Y a plein d'histoires que je pourrais raconter, plein de noms qui t'iraient si bien. A propos de ça, Harry a-t-il entendu parler de la fouine blanche ? Tu sais. La petite blanche, il y a trois semaines, qui t'a grimpé à la jambe juste parce que tu l'excitais avec ce bout de biscuit ? Sale petite bête que cette boule de poils, hein ?"

"Ok, tu marques un point. Que veux-tu ?" coupa Draco.

"T'es énervé, ce matin. T'as pas assez dormi ?"

"Si tu veux savoir, non, j'ai pas si bien dormi cette nuit."

"Je l'aurais parié." marmonna Ron dans sa barbe, espérant qu'un intervention divine lui ouvre la voix vers une conversation de type "est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que tu pouvais être gay ?"

"Ron, sérieusement, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Ma mère sera là bientôt et je dois aller aux écuries pour aider Harry à seller Éloïse quand il aura terminé sa botanique. Ce débile ne se débrouillera pas seul, il a peur de lui faire mal."

"En fait, c'est de ça dont je voulais parler." dit Ron, se penchant sur lui avec tellement de férocité que Draco se recula brusquement vers le fond de son fauteuil.

"Tu voulais parler d'Éloïse ?"

Il roula des yeux. "Non, idiot. De Harry."

Le dos du blond se raidit. "A quel sujet ?"

"Rien de mauvais." rassura le rouquin en grognant intérieurement. Il n'arriverait donc pas à ouvrir cette conversation correctement ? Il allait devoir essayer une approche plus indirecte. "Euh, tu les attends comment, ces vacances ? Tu es impatient ? Harry ne vient-il pas avec toi ?"

"Oui et oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?" répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ron acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre, ignorant la question. "Je rentre à la maison, moi. Charlie sera là. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?"

Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent de surprise, tandis qu'il essayait de deviner où son ami voulait en venir. "Oui, Ron, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Harry ?"

Le rouquin continua. "Tu sais, au sujet de Charlie... Euh, je t'ai déjà parlé de Charlie ? David vient aussi. Euh, tu sais, à propos de Charlie et David ?"

Draco serra les lèvres en fixant Ron.

"Je veux juste dire que Charlie et David sont ensemble. Tu le savais ?"

Il soupira. "Oui, Ron, je sais que Charlie et David sont en couple. Je sais que Charlie est gay. Qu'est ce qui t'habite ?"

"Tu sais qu'ils se sont rencontrés à l'école, hein ? Cette école."

"Ouais."

"Et qu'ils étaient amis avant cela. Des amis très proches."

"Oui."

"T'en penses quoi de ça ? Être aussi proche d'un ami. A l'école."

"J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, Ron." abrégea-t-il en se levant, agacé par cette étrange conversation. "Je m'en vais."

"Attends ! J'ai pas fini."

Draco se retourna et claqua du pied.

"Depuis quand connais-tu Harry ?" lâcha-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de trouver une bonne transition.

Le blond fut un peu secoué par le changement de sujet. "Mais qu'est ce que... Oh, je m'en fous. Je le connais depuis qu'on a huit ans. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, bordel ?"

"Juste... S'te plait, Draco. C'est important, ok ?"

Celui-ci roula des yeux et jura sous sa barbe. "Bon..." céda-t-il, retombant dans le fauteuil.

"Vous avez toujours été amis, n'est ce pas ?"

Draco détourna le regard et se trémoussa un peu dans son siège. "En quelques sortes."

"Meilleurs amis ?" pressa Ron.

"Oui, on peut dire ça."

"Harry est un type bien, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu... Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter pour lui. Énormément."

"Oui. J'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces questions. Qu'est ce que tu veux bon sang."

Ron ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. "C'est ok, tu sais, d'avoir... D'avoir un ami un peu spécial, Draco. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit que Draco avait penché la tête et qu'il l'observait avec une curiosité non masquée.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Ron ?"

"Je... Je... Je veux juste dire, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé... Tu n'y as peut-être jamais pensé... Et puis Harry... Je veux dire... Il..."

Rapide comme l'éclair, Draco s'approcha et se pencha trop près de l'autre.

"Tu veux un ami spécial, Ron ?"

"Quoi ?" croassa-t-il, son cerveau s'arrêtant un moment sous la question.

"Tu veux Harry ?" ajouta-t-il, implacable.

"Draco, t'as tout fa..."

"Tu veux Harry, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as tellement flippé quand il t'a chopé à te branler !"

"Non, je... Je ne parle pas..."

"C'est pour ça que Hermione et toi n'avez rien fait encore ? Elle est ton bouc émissaire, hein ?"

"Oh, putain de merde !" cria Ron. "Pas moi, espèce d'infini crétin ! Je ne parle pas de moi ! Toi ! Je parle de toi ! C'est toi qui veux d'un ami spécial. Tu veux Harry !"

Draco s'effondra sur sa chaise, les yeux hagards. "C'est... T'es... Écoute... Comment peux-tu... C'est trop de... Je suis pas gay !" balbutia-t-il.

"Tu en es sûr ?" demanda Ron dans ce qui était presque un souffle. "Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Blaise s'en fiche aussi." ajouta-t-il.

"Pourquoi crois-tu ça ? Pourquoi tu penses que je suis gay ?" s'inquiéta le blond.

Ron soupira. Au moins, il ne rejetait pas totalement l'idée. "Toi et Harry... C'est juste que... Draco, j'ai grandi avec cinq frères. Parfois, en fonction des missions de Papa, on a dû se serrer un peu. Et puis, on est une famille soudée. Mais je dois te le dire mon pote, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche avec n'importe lequel de mes frères que toi avec Harry."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"Cette nuit. Je vous ai vu."

"T'as vu quoi ?"

"Toi donnant un massage. Dans son lit. Au milieu de la nuit. Alors qu'il était nu, bien sûr."

"Et qu'est ce que... Attends, attends. Nu ? T'as perdu l'esprit ? T'as mal compris. Je lui donne des cours d'équitation. Il avait mal. Et puis, pourquoi tu écoutais en plus ? T'es un gros pervers, sérieux !"

Ron retint une insulte, juste pour ne pas envenimer la situation. "Oui, il avait mal, je le sais. Et comme Harry me l'a fait remarquer, la chambre est petite et les rideaux n'empêchent rien d'entendre."

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne le laissa pas parler.

"Cinq frères, Malefoy. Cinq frères, tous plus vieux et libidineux. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu."

"C'est ridicule." renifla l'autre. "Tu comprends pas. Tu as mal entendu. Et qu'est ce que ça change de toute façon ? Même s'il était nu ? En quoi cela me rend-il soudainement gay ? Je me suis tapé plus de filles que toi."

"C'est pas soudain. Tu peux t'être tapé des filles et être attiré par Harry, tu confonds un peu tout. D'ailleurs, être attiré par Harry ne voudrait même pas dire que tu es gay - que tu as une préférence pour les hommes. Mais tu es très possessif envers lui. Tu es toujours en contact - physiquement - avec lui. Et tu es d'ailleurs le seul dont il tolère un contact aussi rapproché. Tu es tout groggy dès qu'il se met à avoir de l'attention pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et à cette première soirée au Chalet, tu as failli décapiter Pammy Anton. Oh, et il y a le fait qu'il ressemble à Jordan."

"Putain de merde, Weasley ! Pas encore cette connerie !"

Ron sauta du lit, fonça vers sa table de nuit et en tira une photo. Il la fourra dans les mains de son ami. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco réagit :

"En quoi est-ce une preuve ? J'ai juste mes bras autour de ses épaules ! Ça me rend pas gay !"

Le rouquin plissa les yeux. En cet instant, il venait de gagner la partie. "C'est pas Harry."

"Mais si. Tu vois ? C'est clairement à la soirée au Chalet. Harry portait ce..." Draco approcha la photo de son visage. "Enfin, je ne reconnais pas ce truc et je me demande quand est-ce qu'il l'a enfilé."

"Ce n'est pas Harry." fit Ron plus fort.

"Mais fais-toi vérifier les yeux ! C'est lui."

Il lui arracha la photo des mains. "Ça a été pris l'année dernière, Draco. L'année dernière ! Harry n'était même pas encore là ! C'est Jordan, incroyable crétin ! Regarde la date dans le coin."

Le visage du blond se tordit tandis que des insultes toutes aussi créatives les unes que les autres s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa bouche, et puis il la vit. La date. La photo datait d'un an. Ce n'était pas Harry. Bordel. Ce n'était pas Harry sur la photo. Ce n'était pas Harry autour duquel son bras était entouré.

"Je suis pas gay." murmura-t-il en caressant l'image des doigts, ses yeux cherchant un quelconque trucage. La ressemblance était édifiante.

Ron soupira. "Draco..."

"Je suis pas gay ! Écoute, tu comprends pas. T'as juste jamais connu ce genre d'amitié. T'es juste jaloux."

"Alors explique-moi tout ça ! Pourquoi gardez-vous son passé aussi caché ? Était-il une espèce de délinquant juvénile ?"

"Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Peut-être, mais je sais cela. Tu peux l'habiller de toutes les belles fringues que tu aimes, lui apprendre toutes les règles informulées, je sais qu'il ne vient pas d'une famille qui avait le moindre argent. Il a vécu un passé torturé, j'en suis sûr. Ce que je ne devine pas, c'est le rôle que tu as joué dans tout ça."

Draco détourna les yeux, énervé par l'insolente perception de Ron. "Pas tes affaires." grogna-t-il.

L'autre soupira et se frotta la nuque. "Je ne le déconsidère pas pour ça, tu sais. Et je doute que quiconque d'autre ait remarqué. Mais il y a un truc étrange entre vous. Si tu dis que t'es pas gay, alors ok. Mais il y a un truc entre vous. Je te l'ai dit, t'aimes peut-être juste Harry, pas les mecs. Juste lui."

Il se mordit la joue et tira sur le côté du coussin du fauteuil. "Il... Il a grandi dans la maison à côté de la mienne. C'est un peu un orphelin. Ses parents sont morts quand il était bébé. Sa famille... Ils... Ils ne l'ont pas bien traité."

"Il était battu." en déduisit le rouquin.

Draco s'hérissa. "J'ai pas dit ça."

Ron lui envoya un regard qui le fit détourner des yeux, coulant dans son fauteuil. "Oui, il était battu." avoua-t-il.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Ta mère savait ?"

Le blond émit un son étranglé et secoua la tête. "C'était un accident quand on avait onze ans. Avant que je vienne ici. Un homme, un associé de mon père..." Draco s'interrompit de colère. "A essayé de nous kidnapper, tous les deux. Ou du moins, on l'a cru, c'est ce que ma mère a toujours dit. Toujours est-il qu'il était... Mon père était... Pas un type bien, je crois. Harry l'a comprit. Ensuite, maman m'a envoyé ici pour me protéger. Elle n'a plus vu Harry pendant un long moment et moi je l'ai revu. Cet été. Oncle Severus a remarqué... Il a remarqué que tout ne se passait pas bien pour Harry, que rien ne s'était jamais passé bien pour lui. Qu'il n'avait personne pour l'aider. Je... Ron, tu sais, pendant trois ans il a vécu à côté de chez moi, il a été battu dans cette horrible maison, et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Alors on a décidé de l'aider."

"Et vous l'avez amené ici."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Il a besoin qu'on le protège et il me comprend... Plus que quiconque. Il a besoin de savoir qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, que quelqu'un le comprend. Je le comprends."

Ron hocha la tête. Il était convaincu qu'il avait raison plus que jamais. Mais Draco - et Harry - auraient besoin de s'en rendre compte par eux même. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. "Je comprends. Bon, je devrais y aller." dit-il en récupérant ses affaires.

Le blond l'arrêta. "Ne dis à personne ce que je t'ai avoué !"

Le rouquin acquiesça. "Bien sûr. Je comprends."

"Et, Ron ? Je suis pas gay. Vraiment." assura-t-il. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Ron, voulant désespérément qu'il le croie.

Son ami vit tellement de peur dans ces yeux, tellement d'incertitude. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais... Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en assurer. Il hocha la tête puis se leva. "Ça ne changerait rien que tu le sois, mon pote. Harry mériterait quelqu'un comme toi." rassura-t-il en lui serrant l'épaule. Puis il se dirigea vers son lit, récupéra sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie. "A plus !" cria-t-il, se demandant de quoi serait fait le futur.

* * *

_"Ron est un putain d'idiot"_, pensa Draco en traversant d'un pas rapide les couloirs pour sortir des murs de l'école.

Il n'était pas gay, s'assurait-il encore et encore, faisant tout son possible pour ne plus penser à cette photo. "Ils ne se ressemblent pas." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre qui était apparemment sur son chemin.

Il n'aimait pas les garçons. Il ne les aimait pas. Et il n'aimait pas Harry - pas comme ça. Ils étaient très proches, comme des frères. C'est tout. Ron, comme souvent, avait tout faux. Il allait le lui prouver.

Il rejoignit les étables et le manège. Hagrid aidait Harry à monter sur Éloïse tandis qu'il approchait. Sa mère était là, gazouillant et s'agitant d'une manière qui rendait Harry fou. Il aurait rit si son estomac ne s'était pas soulevé lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

"Maman." salua-t-il en se tenant à ses côtés, son regard fixé sur son ami. "Les talons vers le bas ! Les orteils vers l'intérieur ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire !"

Harry roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose comme "Va te faire foutre". Malgré cela, il s'exécuta et fit partir Éloïse en avant.

"Draco, qu'est ce qui te prends ?" admonesta Narcissa."

"Il doit apprendre, Maman." lâcha celui-ci en fixant toujours son ami, notant chaque détail, chaque geste, cataloguant les différences entre lui et Jordan. Son esprit trouvait tant de similarités et si peu de différences... Il prit une inspiration fragile, le regard toujours fixé, assuré d'avoir raison.

"Il lui faut des vêtements d'équitation." constata la femme en l'observant. "Ses jeans ne dureront pas. Il aurait l'air fringant dans des vêtements d'équitation tu ne crois pas Draco ?"

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser. Harry dans des vêtements moulants. Il ignora sa mère et préféra beugler vers son ami de resserrer ses reins.

"Il a un bon fessier." fit Narcissa tandis qu-il poussait son cheval dans un petit trot.

"T'as dit quoi ?" hoqueta Draco.

"Son assise. Sur le cheval. Il a un bon fessier. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Rien... Juste... J'ai cru que tu avais dit autre chose." rattrapa-t-il en se retournant vers Harry, plissant les yeux d'évaluation. Mais bientôt, il observait juste le brun. Et malgré toute son hésitation, il était diablement bien sur un cheval. La manière qu'il avait de bouger avec Éloïse lui coupait le souffle. Il était un naturel... C'était évident. Ses jambes étaient fermes et longues, il était fin et pas trop lourd, il bougeait avec tellement de grâce naturelle. Les lèvres de Draco se fendirent d'un sourire timide d'appréciation tandis que son ami se trémoussait et se balançait avec la jument. Un mot se forma dans son esprit. Il le trouvait beau.

Quand il s'aperçut que son regard descendait sur le corps de Harry, appréciant toujours ce qu'il voyait, Draco paniqua et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas les garçons. Il n'était pas gay. Son ami n'avait rien à voir avec Jordan. Il devait juste faire plus attention. Voilà ! Ses jambes étaient plus longues, plus fermes que celles de son ex-copine. Et sa peau était plus pâle, plus crémeuse. Il était bien plus beau, aussi, et... Putain !

"Cette jument est visiblement plus petite que les chevaux de Severus. J'espère que Harry sera capable de les monter." murmura sa mère.

"Avec Moraea, tout ira bien. Et je serai avec lui." rassura Draco. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard des formes de son ami. Il l'hypnotisait, le spectacle qu'il offrait l'irradiait, et sa mauvaise foi était désormais son seul rempart. Beau...

"Tu as l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui. Et critique. Et tu regardes Harry avec ce visage tellement chiffonné - une petite moue boudeuse, mon dragon - que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit si hésitant. Je le serais aussi si tu ne cessais de me reprendre sur tous mes gestes."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." coupa Draco en continuant à observer. "Il est trop fin. On doit le remplumer." déclara-t-il. "On ne peut pas le grandir un peu aussi ? Y a pas des vitamines, ou quelque chose qui le ferait grandir ? Et ses cheveux sont trop longs. Il a besoin d'une coupe. Il ressemble à une putain de fille."

"Draco ! Ton langage ! Tu t'es disputé avec Harry ou quoi ? Je te laisse réfléchir sur l'absurdité de ce que tu viens de prononcer ! Lui as-tu dit tout ça ? Car je comprendrais votre dispute alors..."

"Dois-tu donc interférer dans tout ce qui se passe ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !" s'énerva-t-il d'une voix traînante. Harry lui faisait face à présent. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et l'exultation. Ses lèvres fendues d'un doux sourire. Il était si beau... Il ressemblait à Jordan après qu'ils aient... Qu'ils aient... Draco émit un bruit choqué avec sa gorge et se détourna. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge. "Je dois aller faire mes sacs." dit-il en partant en quatrième vitesse, n'écoutant pas les appels de sa mère.

Sa mauvaise foi venait de tomber.

* * *

"Si tu veux pas que je vienne avec vous, il y a des moyens moins dramatiques de me le dire !" rugit Harry en défonçant la porte de leur dortoir pour la claquer. "C'était quoi ce bordel aux étables ? C'est quoi ton problème ?"

Draco se tendit. Il lui tournait le dos. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ne joues pas au plus con ! J'ai dû consoler ta mère pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle pense qu'on s'est engueulé. C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Bien sûr que non..." murmura Draco, mais cela ne lui semblait pas particulièrement convainquant. "Tu connais ma mère, elle interprète tout, comme d'habitude."

"Alors malgré le fait que tu m'observais comme si j'étais une pièce de viande mise à cuire au four, j'ai tout imaginé ? Et elle aussi ? Merde, Éloïse se l'est imaginé, aussi, je suppose. C'est ce que tu as dit ?"

"Ne soit pas si horrible." lâcha Draco un peu piteusement en fermant sa valise.

Harry grogna. "Bien." dit-il d'une voix grave en marchant vers son lit. Il ouvrit son bagage puis jeta les affaires en dehors de celui-ci, se moquant d'où les choses atterrissaient.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna le blond en se tournant subitement lorsqu'il entendit une paire de chaussure claquer sur le sol de pierre.

"Ça ressemble à quoi ? Je défais mes valises. J'ai un assez bon sens de l'observation pour comprendre quand on ne veut pas de moi." s'énerva-t-il en reniflant, tourné vers son ami.

Draco s'arrêta de respirer pendant un moment. Harry était là, le souffle court, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les joues colorées de douleur et de colère, les cheveux ébouriffés et avec plusieurs boutons de sa chemise défaits. Et lui était là, se mordant les joues pour ne pas hurler en se trouvant prit dans le submergeant désir de savoir quel était le goût du creux de son cou.

Il ferma ses yeux tandis que ses genoux tremblèrent. Son dernier rempart tombé, il ne savait plus que faire désormais. Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. "Putain de merde." jura-t-il. Il avait un mal de chien à empêcher les larmes de frustration de couler.

"Draco, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

La voix de Harry semblait hors de lui. Et trop proche. Il finit par ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour tomber en arrière de surprise. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était les yeux géants et si verts de son ami. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir était ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

"Draco ? Tu vas bien ? T'es malade ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Il recula loin de Harry et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il déglutit. Il avait besoin d'une porte de sortie... "J'ai un mal de tête monstre. Je l'ai eu toute la journée. Je, euh... Je me suis réveillé avec. Désolé." murmura-t-il, pensant que mentir une fois ne serait pas de trop.

"Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?" admonesta doucement Harry en parcourant la chambre à toute allure, cherchant sa trousse de toilette. "J'ai du Paracétamol quelque part."

"J'en ai pris à l'instant." mentit Draco, réalisant qu'il devrait régler tout ça. Et vite. "Je vais bien. Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus dans le manège. Tu... Tu étais beau. Sur le cheval, je veux dire." Il se mordait la lèvre.

Harry soupira et s'assit au sol, le cœur réchauffé outre mesure par le compliment. "Je peux rester ici, tu sais. J'ai des tas de trucs pour me tenir occupé. Si tu veux passer du temps un peu seul en famille, je veux dire..."

Et ça, Draco ne le supporterait pas. Peu importe les sensations étranges et terrifiantes qui coulaient dans ses veines à cet instant, il ne laisserais jamais son ami penser un seul instant qu'il n'était pas une part de leur famille. "Ne soit pas stupide, Harry. Pas ma famille ; notre famille."

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et rougit. "Ne dit pas des choses comme ça."

"Je dis ce que je veux et uniquement ce que je pense, merci bien. Allez, remballons tes affaires, tu veux bien ?"

"Je... Je pense que je vais rester là."

"Non." grogna l'autre. "Tu viens et c'est tout ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de passer ces vacances loin de toi."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Intérieurement, il était incroyablement soulagé.

Draco détourna les yeux et déglutit. Il était en train de se mettre dans de sales états pour rien, se dit-il. Ron avait tout déclenché, encore une fois. Causant la confusion là où elle n'avait pas lieue d'être. Heureusement qu'il avait les vacances. Il pourrait tout mettre à plat et ça irait. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ruiner les vacances de qui que ce soit. Aucune.

Tout cela n'était que passager.

* * *

Done. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez un sacré morceau à lire, croyez moi. Mais il vaut le coup...

Je, euh... J'aime pas trop d'habitude faire ça, et si on n'écoutait que moi il n'y aurait pas de compteurs de reviews sur la liste des fictions. Ce ne devrait pas être un critère pour choisir de lire telle ou telle histoire. Le problème, c'est que la masse générale ne pense pas comme moi. Du coup, si tout ceux d'entre vous qui lisait cette histoire laissait une tout petit commentaire - tout petit, juste pour dire "J'ai aimé !" "Ou pas !" - ça me ferait diablement plaisir. Et vous accorderiez à cette histoire tous les lecteurs qu'elle mérite. Pas besoin de développer - les crétins qui se basent sur les nombres de reviews pour choisir une fic ne prennent généralement même pas la peine de lire celles-ci...

En fait, ce qui est frustrant, c'est que la semaine où je n'avais pas publié et où je vous avais demandé de me soutenir en envoyant un petit message à Empathic Siren, vous aviez été 44 à reviewer. Ça m'a touché. Et sans supposer retourner à un tel nombre, j'aimerais bien discuter régulièrement avec plus de lecteurs que la quinzaine de revieweur régulier. Alors n'hésitez pas, pour toutes ces bonnes raisons, à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin des chapitres. Vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point les reviews ont été cruciales pour moi au moment où j'ai le plus douté de l'avenir de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs : à qui la 300ème review ? Jusqu'à maintenant, la 100ème et la 200ème avaient été briguées par des revieweuses anonymes auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement répondre... Bonne chance ! :)

Allez, à Samedi pour un délicieux chapitre. Je vous embrasse, les loupiaus !

Bises,  
Vince.


	21. Harry et Severus, Harry et Draco

Oiy !

Désolé pour ce retard. Bon, okay, c'est un retard de seulement une heure quinze... Mais c'est un retard dans mon planning. Ce que je pensais être la dernière relecture hier ne l'a pas été. J'étais pas satisfait. Alors hop, hop, dernière relecture démarrée à 23h45, et qui se termine... Maintenant ! Et de sept relectures pour ce chapitre. Mais il vaut le coup. Votre attente et votre patience va être récompensée.

Bref, je vous invite à lire ce chapitre et à essayer de comprendre les sentiments de chacun à chaque instant. Car si pour la plupart c'est décrit de manière assez évidente, croyez bien que vous allez devoir interpréter les actions de Severus pour savoir ce qu'il pense !

Autre sujet : un immense, immense merci pour la masse incroyable (INCROYABLE) de reviews que j'ai reçu. Ma demande à tout simplement septuplé la masse habituelle, c'est fou. J'ai répondu à toutes les non-anonymes, désolé pour les autres. Cela a été l'occasion de démarrer de très enrichissantes conversations avec certaines lectrices qui se reconnaitront. C'est tout ce que je voulais ! Oh, et bravo à HiMaboroshi qui a eu la 300ème review ! Que dire de plus... Ne perdez pas la main ! Continuez, continuez, de simples petits mots... Je ne vous embêterais plus avec ça, croyez moi, et dès ce chapitre vous retrouverez le simple et habituel "Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé" en guise de seul demande ! :) Surtout sur un tel chapitre, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Bref, mes chers amis, on entre dans ce qui peut être une renaissance. Ou un nouveau départ.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par** Meliy**. Merci à elles.

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Harry et Severus ; Harry et Draco.**

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui en dégageant son front de ses cheveux transpirants. Il essayait de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis il bougea un peu et sentit un froid collant dans son bas de pyjama.

"Putain de merde ! Encore ?!" Il avait fait ce rêve. A nouveau. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Il s'assit, faisant craquer le sommier, les sons faisant écho dans toute la chambre d'ami du professeur Rogue. Harry s'arrêta de bouger, effrayé d'avoir peut-être réveillé son ami. Il pencha sa tête vers la droite et écouta. Des inspirations longues et douces l'informèrent que Draco dormait toujours.

Il observa la petite horloge au-dessus de son lit. Il était quatre heure trente. Inutile de se rendormir. Avec un soupir épuisé, il récupéra ses affaires de toilettes et de quoi s'habiller. Le weekend allait être long.

Severus fit son apparition dans la cuisine à six heure moins quart, ne souhaitant qu'un bon café et le journal avant de devoir passer une longue journée à récupérer des prélèvements de tissus pour ses derniers projets de greffe. Il s'arrêta un court instant à la vue de Harry penché sur une collection de livres et plusieurs de ses cahiers de cours. A en juger par les boules de papiers froissées, il était là depuis un moment.

Severus resta debout silencieusement. Il se demandait si l'instant était bien choisi pour lui parler de choses et d'autres ; choses qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment, mais qui ne rentraient pas dans le cadre scolaire ni même dans une promenade aux serres. Ces choses ne pouvaient être dites que dans ce cadre familial, et ne pouvaient plus être ignorées, pas après l'interprétation des évènements désastreuse de Narcissa aux écuries de Wolsford la veille, et ses propres observations tandis qu'il avait conduit tout ce petit monde ici.

Sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire quand Harry marmonna : "Qui à la moindre chose à foutre de l'art des étrusques ?"

"Si seulement Draco était aussi studieux..." lança-t-il en traversant la cuisine pour se faire chauffer un café.

Le livre que Harry lisait fut projeté au sol tandis que son lecteur se jeta dans le dossier de son fauteuil, faisant dangereusement se pencher en arrière la chaise de bois. "Professeur Rogue ! Désolé. Vous m'avez fait peur."

"Oui, eh bien imagine ma surprise en voyant un adolescent parcourir mes précieux livres avant même que le soleil ne soit levé."

"Désolé. Je m'en vais dans un instant." s'excusa le garçon en rassemblant ses livres.

Severus soupira et sentit une réplique acerbe lui brûler les lèvres. Il était difficile de gérer Harry et ses poussées d'insécurité, comme en cet instant, surtout lorsqu'il était embrumé de sommeil et en manque de caféine. "Ne soit pas crétin ! J'ai jamais dit que tu devais partir." rassura-t-il, fier de sa retenue.

Les mains de Harry se fixèrent au dessus des livres qu'il rassemblait. Il se mordit la joue. "Vous êtes sûr ?"

L'homme se tourna et lui fit face, la tasse à café dans la main, une réplique incisive prête à partir. Ses yeux se plissèrent toutefois en voyant le visage de Harry. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait des cercles noirs autour des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et peut-être même de la nuit d'avant.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?" demanda Severus en s'approchant et en le fixant.

Harry détourna le regard. "Rien, je... Vous savez... L'endroit. Je ne suis pas habitué. J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir, c'est tout."

"Et pour ce matin ? Tu étais si excité au sujet de..." Severus se pencha au dessus du garçon pour voir le titre de ses livres. "L'histoire de la civilisation Étrusque que tu n'as pas pu dormir au delà de quatre heure ce matin ?"

Le visage de Harry se colora. "J'ai un devoir à ce sujet pour la semaine prochaine."

"Est-ce que cela à quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'attitude de Draco d'hier à Wolsford ?" Severus n'était pas d'humeur pour les détours.

"Euh, quoi ?"

"Ne joue pas à ça. Trop tôt pour tester ma patience, je t'assure."

"Non. Je veux dire, Draco avait juste mal à la tête. On ne s'est pas disputé ou quoi. Même pas un petit peu, vraiment. Pas pour de vrai."

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent. "Vous semblez tous les deux avoir un incroyable taux de migraine ces derniers jours. Intéressant."

Harry détourna le regard.

"Ferme donc ces livres. J'aimerais te parler." L'homme s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit son cahier de botanique.

"On ne doit pas rendre ça avant deux semaines !" s'écria Harry. "Ce n'est pas terminé ! J'ai encore deux semaines !"

"Ah, les dangers de passer ses vacances avec son professeur... Retournons à ce que je disais. J'ai entendu des choses dont j'aimerais te parler. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été invité à skier pendant les vacances avec la famille de Cecilia Buttersley ?" s'informa-t-il, feuilletant toujours nonchalamment le cahier.

"Comment savez-vous... Oui, j'ai été invité."

"Tu as passé pas mal de temps avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus tourna une page.

Harry se trémoussa sur son siège. "Un peu." admit-il.

"Et avant cela, tu étais occupé avec Mademoiselle Anton."

"Euh, eh bien, ça n'a pas vraiment marché..."

Severus reposa le cahier, prétendant ne pas remarquer la précipitation dont Harry fit preuve pour s'en saisir et le placer sous les autres. "Y a-t-il une quelconque autre jeune fille dans ta ligne de mire ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Non, monsieur." dit-il, les yeux baissés, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Severus remarqua que Harry n'avait pas comprit le second sens de sa question, ce qui répondait à quelques trucs, mais posait d'autres problèmes.

"J'espère que tu as pris tes précautions..."

"Mes précautions ? Je compr..."

Severus observa la compréhension marquer le visage du garçon.

"Oh ! Je n'ai pas... Il n'y a pas... Euh, oui, j'y ai été attentif."

"Alors tu n'as pas..."

"Non. Je n'ai pas, euh... Je n'ai pas."

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge. "Il n'y pas de honte à s'abstenir de toute activité sexuelle."

Le rire nerveux de Harry résonna dans la cuisine. "Dites-ça aux autres garçons de mon dortoir !"

"Est ce que l'un d'entre eux s'est moqué de toi pour ça ? Est ce que Draco s'est moqué ?"

"Non. Pas vraiment. En fait, euh... Draco m'a empêché d'aller trop loin, une fois."

"Eh bien, il aura au moins une fois fait usage du bon sens familial. Garde en tête, Harry, qu'il n'y a aucune honte à ressentir une attirance sexuelle. Ça peut être déroutant. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que c'est naturel. Peu importe leur nature."

"On ne devrait pas avoir cette conversation. Vous êtes mon professeur..."

"Si tu ne l'as pas avec moi, alors avec qui ?"

Le garçon baissa à nouveau la tête, et se gratta la nuque. Il haussa les épaules. Le malaise était palpable.

"Tu peux toujours me parler, Harry. Quelque soit ta question." hésita Severus. "Même si le problème implique Draco."

"Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?"

La réponse de Harry était tranchante, trop pressée. "A toi de me le dire. Vous deux êtes parfois comme larrons en foire, ou vous hurlant dessus comme un vieux couple marié."

"Tout va bien. Tous les amis se disputent. Même si on en a eu pas mal ces derniers temps."

"Ne soit pas autant sur la défensive. Je m'inquiète de l'état des choses."

"L'état des choses ?"

"Oui, ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième sujet. On doit s'arranger pour les vacances de Noël. Tu ne peux pas rester à l'école."

"Je sais."

"Je pense que tu n'apprécierais pas de retourner chez les Dursley..."

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Alors, où aimerais-tu aller ?"

"J'ai... J'espérais... Voyez-vous, j'ai cru... Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû..."

"Tu n'es pas un débile de babouin, Harry, mais un jeune homme avec un minimum de culture. Parle."

"Les Malefoy... J'espérais rester avec les Malefoy."

"Mais que se passera-t-il si Draco décide de passer ses vacances au loin ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'une jeune fille l'avait invité en vacances avec elle. Il pourrait accepter. Que ferais-tu ?"

"Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé, monsieur."

Severus observa Harry se ratatiner sur sa chaise à l'idée de Draco s'en allant sans lui, les yeux étincelants de ce que l'homme ne pouvait voir que comme de la jalousie. "Heureusement pour toi, il ne part pas. Et Narcissa m'a déjà demandé des nouvelles de tes plans pour les vacances. J'écrirais aux Dursley pour qu'ils en donnent la permission."

"Merci."

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

Severus secoua la tête. Il avait vu la manière dont Draco l'avait observé la journée d'avant, un mélange de désir désespéré et de dégoût farouche envers lui-même - alors que Harry observait paresseusement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, inconscient. Et quand il n'était pas inconscient, il observait Draco comme s'il était le soleil en personne. Des garçons qui aimaient des garçons, il en avait vu. Il était employé par une école non mixte, remplie de garçons. Mais jusque là, toutes ses découvertes avaient été vécues de loin. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille ne vienne se dérouler sous son toit. Pour le moment, tous deux semblaient se contenter de regarder l'autre avec envie en s'engageant dans un espèce de tir à la corde. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tout déballer au grand jour. Pensant que le mieux pour ne pas réveiller les chiens qui dorment était de les éviter, Severus changea de sujet.

"Pourquoi es-tu levé si tôt pendant les vacances ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je peux pas dormir. Mauvais rêves."

"Cauchemars ?"

"Je, oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Juste des rêves."

Severus laissa la conversation retomber. Il avala le reste de son café pendant que Harry jouait avec le coin des pages de ses livres.

"J'ai beaucoup de travail. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais aller chevaucher un peu pendant que Narcissa passait la journée en ville ?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Ces chevaux ont de sales caractères, bien que Draco m'assure que tu peux les monter, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois prudent et que tu ne tentes rien qui dépasse tes capacités. Suis-je clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Sois à l'heure pour le déjeuner, ou _je_ viendrai te chercher."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Évite de t'enfoncer trop loin dans les pâturages. Il y a plusieurs endroits dans lesquels les chevaux s'effaroucheraient. Je ne veux pas avoir à t'emmener à l'hôpital."

"Oui, monsieur." répondit Harry, obséquieux, bien qu'avec un rire cette fois.

Severus eut un sourire. Il vérifia la température sur le thermomètre extérieur. "Porte une veste. Il fait froid. Je ne veux pas non plus engager une infirmière. Et prends ton petit déjeuner avant d'y aller."

Harry hocha la tête et l'homme quitta la cuisine, espérant qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à conseiller Harry sur la prudence en équitation et la nécessité d'une veste quand il fait froid dehors plutôt que d'avoir à être là quand il se rendra compte qu'il préfère les garçons aux filles.

* * *

Draco avait la tête dans le cul. Tout du moins, ce fut sa première pensée en s'éveillant. Il avait dormi quelques heures, rongé par ses réflexions oscillantes de Jordan à Harry et la putain de signification de tout ça. Quand il avait finalement basculé, il avait rêvé à une partie de jambes en l'air avec Jordan, qui devenait Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. En elle. Fait chier ! Il avait continué, jusqu'au bout... Si ce putain de rêve n'avait pas été aussi délicieux, il l'aurait qualifié de cauchemar.

Il déboula dans la cuisine à huit heure trente, titubant à la vue du pull de Harry glissant contre son torse, la tête en arrière tandis qu'il étirait ses bras loin au delà de sa tête. La chaleur fondit dans son corps tandis que son rêve lui revint. Il se sentit durcir. Putain ! Pas maintenant ! Pas à ce satané moment ! "Qu'est ce que tu fous éveillé si tôt ?" lâcha-t-il trop durement, faisant claquer les portes et les placards en se préparant un café.

"J'en connais un qui a pas assez dormi."

"Qui aurait pu dormir avec tout le bruit et les gémissements que tu as fait cette nuit !"

Il y eut un silence avant que Harry ne demande : "T'as encore mal à la tête ou quoi ?"

"Non. Mais si c'était le cas, ça aurait été complètement de ta faute."

"Ok ! Je suis un dormeur agité, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Pas besoin de me prendre la tête."

"C'est dur de laisser tomber quand je ne peux pas penser correctement, privé de sommeil comme je le suis."

"Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire enculer. Je suis pas d'humeur pour ces merdes ce matin. Va chevaucher seul. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire." Harry se leva et rassembla ses livres et cahiers.

Draco pinça les lèvres, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune raison - vraiment aucune - de penser à quel point sa peau pouvait être douce, ou s'il serait capable de sentir ses côtes s'il lui caressait le ventre, ou quels étaient les genres de gémissements qu'il pouvait faire quand il perdait pied, ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi pervers. Alors _pourquoi_ par tous les dieux avait-il la tête remplie de ce genre d'idées ! Il ne semblait capable de ne penser qu'à ça, et ça l'énervait. Bon dieu qu'est ce que cela l'énervait !

"Seigneur, t'es vraiment un imbécile, parfois. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais. Le monde ne se résume pas à ce petit connard de Harry Potter." Ok, ce n'était pas mieux. C'était même bien pire, réalisa-t-il quand il entendit la chaise se renverser sur le sol.

"Qui pourrait oublier ça avec sa seigneurie narcissique d'enculé de sa mère de Draco Malefoy dans les parages ?"

"Et maintenant, qui manque de sommeil ?"

"Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? C'est toi qui veux que je vienne et dès que je suis là tu m'insultes, de bon matin, alors que je suis de bonne humeur. Si j'avais voulu ça, je serais resté..."

Draco se retourna d'un coup. "Ne dit pas ce que je crois que tu vas dire ! Ne me compare jamais à eux !"

Le visage de Harry se froissa tandis que les si belles couleurs de la colère quittaient son visage. Il releva la chaise et s'assit. Le blond détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Draco ? Je comprends pas... J'ai fait quelque chose ? J'ai besoin de changer quelque chose ? Je peux pas... Dis moi ! Quoi qu'il t'arrive, je ne peux pas le supporter... Un moment tu insistes pour que je sois avec toi aujourd'hui et l'autre tu agis comme si je te dégoûtais."

Pan, dans le mille. Il avait horreur de l'insécurité qu'affichait son ami, mais il l'avait causée, n'est ce pas ? Une grande partie de lui voulait qu'il s'approche et fasse quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que lui faire un_ câlin_ ou quelque chose du genre. Il élimina cette pensée. Il admettait volontiers apprécier le contact avec Harry, mais il savait que les garçons ne câlinaient pas les autres garçons. Bon, les garçons ne pensaient pas non plus à toucher d'autres garçons, ni à apprécier voir la jouissance leur saisir le corps, et ils rêvaient encore moins de s'enfoncer en eux... Pas les garçons normaux en tout cas. Draco voulait plus que tout être normal.

"Je veux que tu sois là." dit-il finalement, s'asseyant à la table. "Je... Tu comprends pas... Je peux pas l'expliquer. C'est pas ta faute. C'est de la mienne."

"Alors dis moi ! Que je puisse comprendre."

Draco détourna le regard. Le sérieux des yeux de Harry était trop dur à supporter. "Je peux pas l'expliquer."

"C'est stupide ! Bien sûr que tu peux l'expliquer. Essaye. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est au sujet de Patricia ? Tu as des problèmes avec elle ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si énervé, hier ?"

"Ce n'est pas au sujet de Patricia."

"Oh." fit Harry en tapotant des doigts sur la table.

Draco se recroquevilla un peu. Quand Harry ne savait que faire de ses mains, c'est qu'il était mal à l'aise. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Avait-il vu d'une quelconque manière les choses qu'il imaginait lui faire subir ? Il devenait difficile de respirer en attendant la phrase qui allait venir.

"C'est au sujet de Jordan ?" demanda Harry. Son regard se fixa sur un livre traitant de civilisations anciennes.

"Quoi ?" Draco sentait qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il avait vraiment trouvé ? Oh, seigneur, merde. Putain de bordel de merde, merde et merde !

"C'est ça. Elle te manque, hein ? Tu as pas de nouvelle depuis le début du trimestre, n'est ce pas ?"

Draco ferma les yeux de soulagement, ignorant la pointe de déception qui se cachait au fond de lui quand il s'aperçut que Harry ne savait rien. "Elle ne me manque pas vraiment. Mais tu as raison. Ça la concerne indirectement."

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"Pas particulièrement, non."

"Oh." fit Harry en tirant sur sa manche. "Rogue m'a dit qu'il était normal de, tu sais... Avoir des _besoins_... C'est naturel."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu sais, euh... Des besoins." Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et observa le mur. "C'est naturel que lui faire l'amour te manque. Je suis sûr que tu compares les autres à elle. Ça doit être dur, mais il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu prendrais ton pied, non ?"

"T'as pas idée..."

Le brun hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Tu veux un toast ?"

Draco attrapa le bras de son ami, le serrant un peu, profitant du toucher. "Écoute, Harry. Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai été un vrai connard ces derniers jours. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Harry fit un petit sourire. "C'ok. Je, euh... J'irais dormir sur le canapé, que tu puisses passer une bonne nuit."

"Ne soit pas stupide."

"T'es sûr ?"

"Oui. Je te l'ai dit, j'agissais comme un bâtard."

"Ok." répondit Harry, se libérant gentiment de la prise du blond.

Draco se reprit, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il l'avait tenu tout ce temps.

* * *

Severus fut sur ses pieds au moment où il entendit Harry jurer de douleur et Draco dire : "Attention. Viens, faut te préparer."

"Je peux le faire moi-même." entendit-il répondre. Les mots semblaient viciés.

"Non, tu peux pas. On a déjà essayé, tu te souviens ? Viens, faut s'occuper de toi avant que Oncle Severus ne te voies."

"Avant qu'Oncle Severus ne voie quoi ?" dit-il en apparaissant dans l'entrée. Les visages des deux garçons se levèrent d'un coup, leurs bouches ouvertes de surprise. Le bras de Draco entourait les hanches du brun, tandis que celui-ci le tenait par l'épaule. Severus aurait pu croire qu'il y avait là une embrassade amoureuse, mais Harry était sale et ébouriffé et son pantalon était déchiré par endroits. Il essaya de faire un pas, mais il siffla de douleur en titubant. Draco l'attira, le serrant contre lui en le gardant droit.

Severus ne perdit pas une seconde pour se placer de l'autre côté et l'aider à s'installer sur le sofa.

"Je vais bien !" rouspéta Harry en essayant de se libérer de ses deux béquilles.

"Oh, bien sûr que tu vas bien. Assis. Maintenant. Draco, va chercher les sacs à glaçons dans le congélateur, et amène quelques serviettes."

Celui-ci acquiesça et partit à toute vitesse.

L'homme s'assit sur le repose-pied et tira la cheville de Harry à lui. Il la tourna avec précautions, ignorant les gémissements de douleur. "Une entorse bénigne."

"Je vous l'ai dit que j'allais bien."

Avant que Severus ne puisse rabrouer l'adolescent pour son ton insolent, Draco était à ses côtés, les sacs à glaçons à la main.

"Mais ça sur sa cheville pendant que je l'entoure de serviettes."

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il sursauta en entendant le gémissement torturé de Harry.

"N'y fais pas attention, Draco. Fais comme je te le dis."

Il acquiesça à nouveau et retourna à son office, visiblement troublé et choqué par la douleur qu'il causait.

Quand Severus fut satisfait du refroidissement des muscles, il s'assit et fixa les deux garçons avec un regard malveillant. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Ils échangèrent une œillade. L'homme soupira. Ils allaient mentir. Génial. Juste ce dont il avait besoin en ce premier après-midi de vacances, des garçons récalcitrants qui pensaient pouvoir être les plus intelligents. La seule question était qui d'entre eux se lancerait en premier. Draco se mordait la lèvre, fasciné, apparemment, par les franges de ses coussins. Ce fut Harry qui leva les yeux, un sourire timide sur le visage.

"Moraea a été effrayée par quelque chose. J'y étais pas préparé et je suis tombé quand elle s'est cabrée. C'est très stupide de ma part, je sais."

Il y eut à nouveau ce sourire timide et triste, celui qu'il avait vu trop de fois sur le visage de Harry quand il essayait d'inciter les gens à regarder ailleurs. Il serra les mains en poings fermés, ne laissant pas son visage afficher sa colère. Le brun continua.

"Draco n'arrête pas de me répéter d'être ferme sur les reins. Je crois que j'ai appris la leçon maintenant. Pas vrai Draco ?"

Severus se tourne vers son filleul, se demandant s'il allait plonger dans le mensonge.

"Ou... Oui. C'est vrai. Harry, euh, il... Est toujours trop lâche. Moraea a dû voir un oiseau ou je ne sais quoi et ça l'a surprise. Elle s'est cabrée et Harry est tombé. Il a atterrit sur le côté et s'est tordu la cheville."

"Désolé, monsieur." ajouta celui-ci. Il baissa la tête de contrition.

Les yeux de Severus devinrent deux fentes. Il était furieux. Comment Harry osait-il le traiter comme s'il était un autre adulte qui passait par là dans sa vie, ne voulant que l'entendre et pas le comprendre. Il retint les insultes vulgaires qui lui venaient. Au lieu de cela, il ravala sa colère et décida de tourner la situation à son avantage.

"C'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Ils échangèrent encore un regard. "Oui, monsieur." dirent-ils en chœur.

"Eh bien. Ça explique tout ça, je suppose." Il se leva. "Draco, donne donc à Harry quelques antidouleurs que tu trouveras dans la trousse de premiers soins dans le placard là bas. Je dois appeler le Dr Anderson."

"Je vais bien, je vous l'ai dit !" fit le brun en se levant du sofa.

"Assis-toi. C'est un vétérinaire, pas un docteur."

Draco s'arrêta. "Pour quoi faire ?"

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un cheval qui s'effraie à la vue d'un oiseau. Imaginez les dégâts que causerait un renard. Il vaut mieux que j'appelle le Dr Anderson, qui lui trouvera un endroit meilleur." Il fit un pas.

"Attendez !" cria Harry.

"Oui ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ?"

Le regard du garçon passa de Draco à Severus. "Je... Je... Ça aurait pu être plus qu'un oiseau, hein. On a pas bien vu. Mais c'était sans doute plus surprenant qu'un oiseau. Et je me tenais mal sur le cheval. Draco l'a dit. Vous l'avez entendu."

"Peu importe, je pense qu'il est quand même sage de ne pas la garder ici." Severus se tourna et fit encore un pas, se demandant lequel craquerait le premier, espérant que ce soit Draco.

"Oncle Severus, attends ! C'est de ma faute ! Ne te débarrasse pas de Moraea s'il te plait !"

"Sauf si tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, je ne vois pas d'autre solution."

"C'est ma faute..."

"Draco !" souffla Harry.

"Calme. Je ne laisserais ni toi ni Moraea en subir les conséquences. C'est de ma faute si on s'est engueulé."

"Encore une dispute ? Vous me semblez bien trop combatifs, ces temps-ci. Allez vous me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ou je dois continuer ma ruse ?"

"Vous mentiez ?" demanda Harry, la voix brisée par l'incrédulité.

"Oui. Tu m'as inspiré."

"Quoi ?"

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. N'oublie pas que je te connais, Potter. Je sais comment tu étais traité par ces gens ignobles et je sais à quel point tu es capable de mentir pour te couvrir. Je ne tolérerai pas une telle duplicité. Pas dans ma maison, et certainement pas venant de toi. J'espérais, mon garçon, que tu aies une opinion plus haute de moi."

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau. Severus vit la contrition véritable cette fois.

"Je voulais pas... J'étais... Désolé."

Il se rassit sur le repose-pied et releva la tête de Harry, essayant bizarrement de le consoler. "Ne recommence plus ça." Il se tourna vers son filleul. "Et toi, n'encourage pas cela !" Il y eut un nouveau chœur abattu de "Oui monsieur."

Harry était remarquable en ce fait qu'il était capable de mettre de côté tout ce qu'il y avait d'horrible dans son passé. Mais malgré des démonstrations explosives d'insolence et de confiance en soi, il était un garçon vulnérable et qui désespérait d'obtenir un jour un peu d'acceptation et d'amour. Severus avait peur que tout cela interfère avec ce qui se produisait entre lui et Draco. Le son de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge le ramena à la réalité.

"Tu allais dire quelque chose, Draco ?"

"On a voulu chevaucher un peu et on s'est disputé. J'essayais de montrer à Harry comment se tenir. J'étais derrière lui, je l'observais... J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû dire et tout est parti en cascade et... Et..."

Harry continua. "Et je me suis énervé, j'ai lancé Moraea au galop, je n'ai pas réussi à la contrôler quand elle a bondi et je suis tombé sur le côté."

L'homme laissa le silence planer, ne disant rien avant que chacun ne soit sincèrement plein de regrets. "Je vois." conclut-il finalement.

"J'ai commencé, Oncle Severus. C'était de ma faute si Harry a agi ainsi. S'te plait, ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Si tu dois punir quelqu'un, que ça soit moi."

Il fut plus que surpris par le côté protecteur de Draco, bien qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre en y repensant. "Je pense qu'une petite entorse et le reste de la journée au lit est une punition suffisante pour Harry."

"Au lit ? J'ai pas besoin de rester au lit. Je me suis tordu la cheville, rien de plus !"

Severus l'ignora. À Draco, il dit : "Et tu peux t'occuper des chevaux seul. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas brossés ou quoi que ce soit."

"Non. Ils sont même encore sellés. Je voulais ramener Harry au plus vite."

"Alors va t-y mettre. Je veux parler à ton gredin d'ami."

Draco ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais il la referma rapidement.

"Ne bouge pas." fit Severus à Harry. Il partit, puis revint avec un verre de jus de fruit et deux petits cachets. "Ça t'aidera à faire passer l'inflammation et la douleur."

"C'est pas si grave, vraiment. Je peux même bouger. Vous voyez ? Et en plus de cela, tout est de ma faute."

"La faute n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être soulagé de la douleur. Ce n'est pas une méthode de punition acceptable."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais à ce sujet là, Harry. Toi et Draco avez tous deux agis stupidement aujourd'hui et je pense que le fait de devoir mettre pied-à-terre pour le reste des vacances sera suffisant. Garder la douleur pour la douleur est immoral. Tu comprends ?"

Harry roula des yeux et marmonna "Oui." en attrapant les cachets.

Il retira ses mains. "Tu comprends ? Vraiment ?"

Le brun leva les yeux vers Severus et l'observa pendant un long moment. "Je commence."

"Bien. Prends ça, et après tu iras au bain. Tu es sale et ébouriffé."

"Oui monsieur."

Severus fit couler le bain et l'aida à se frayer un chemin jusque dans la salle d'eau. "Tu te débrouilles seul ou tu auras besoin d'assistance ?"

"Je le ferai. Ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment. Je peux m'appuyer sur ma cheville, et tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat."

"Tu as été blessé, tu as besoin d'un peu de surveillance cet après-midi. Voilà la raison de tout ça. Maintenant, je t'ai gardé quelques pyjamas frais. Je vais t'apporter une serviette, Draco ayant pris toutes celles-ci."

Quand il revint, Harry était dans le bain, le rideau à moitié tiré. Il posa les linges sur son pyjama. "Je t'ai laissé quelques serviettes."

"Merci." entendit-il depuis le rideau. "Monsieur ? Je peux vous parler ?"

Severus hésita un instant. "Bien sûr." Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'évier. "D'ailleurs, il y a des choses dont j'aimerais te parler aussi."

"Alors commencez..."

"Que vous est-il arrivé ce matin ?"

"On vous l'a dit. On s'est disputé, je me suis énervé..."

"Non, je veux dire, à quel sujet vous êtes vous disputés ? Qu'est ce qui a précédé ?"

L'eau éclaboussa tandis que Harry se trémoussa un peu. Severus pouvait voir les orteils de son pied sain sur la porcelaine blanche.

"Il m'aboyait dessus parce que je n'avais pas la bonne posture. Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi je montrais toujours mon cul. Je ne sais pas... Il était... C'était vraiment bizarre. C'est un peu de ça dont je voulais vous parler."

"Vas-y."

"Il... Les choses deviennent étranges ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il ne veut plus de moi comme ami, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment me le dire. Il a toujours été un peu possessif, déjà quand on était gamin. Mais là, on dirait qu'il veut toujours être avant toute chose dans ma vie, mais qu'il ne peut plus me supporter en même temps."

Severus se mordit la langue, espérant ne pas révéler ce qu'il pensait de ce que voulait vraiment Draco.

"Des fois, il me regarde comme si je le dégoûtais. Je sais que je ne suis pas spécialement beau ou assez élégant pour lui, mais je pensais que ce genre de choses ne comptaient pas."

"Elles ne comptent pas. Tu es très important pour Draco. Ne l'oublie jamais."

"Alors qu'est ce qui pose problème ?"

"Harry, tu te souviens de notre conversation ce matin ? Que tout cela serait déroutant pour toi et tes amis ? Eh bien, ça l'est énormément pour Draco aussi."

"Déroutant comment, exactement ?"

Severus fixa le plafond, maudissant Dieu. "Peut-être que déroutant est le mauvais mot. Le truc, c'est que vous, vous tous, êtes sur la voie de choses que vous pourrez penser... Anormales. Mais je ne veux pas que vous croyiez ça. La normalité est la chose la plus relative au monde."

L'eau se remit à éclabousser. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

"Tu comprendras le temps venu. Et à ce moment, Harry, souviens-toi juste qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ce que tu découvriras."

"Euh, ok. Professeur ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que les garçons de mon âge ont toujours des... Rêves ?"

Severus pinça les lèvres en essayant de découvrir la signification de cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'éclaircir, quand ça le frappa. "Tu veux dire, des rêves impliquant..."

"Oui, ces rêves-là."

"Est-ce juste des rêves, ou tu as aussi des activités noct…"

"Non, juste des rêves. Des rêves impliquant les autres."

"Eh bien, eh bien… Bien sûr que c'est normal. C'est juste la manière qu'à ton corps de, euh, t'aider dans ce domaine. Les rêves nous aident à faire face à une vérité en laquelle on a peur. On y voit vivre notre conscience."

"Oh. Alors c'est normal ?"

"Oui, c'est normal. Mais souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, Harry."

"Je sais, je sais. La normalité est relative. Merci pour la discussion professeur. Et pour avoir pris soin de ma cheville et tout."

"De rien." dit-il en observant ses orteils fléchir à nouveau.

"Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je crois que c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours imaginé… Ce que faisaient père et fils."

Severus ferma les yeux.

"C'est pas que je crois, vous savez, que vous en êtes là, mais juste que, que…"

"C'est bon, Harry. Vraiment. Ce sont les choses qu'on fait pour ceux qu'on aime. C'est normal de ressentir ça. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je pensais que c'était évident. Je ne te grogne pas dessus ni ne te rabâche autant que les autres."

Harry rit. "Oui, je suppose. Merci."

"C'est quand tu veux."

* * *

Severus entendit la porte de derrière se refermer et le bruit de pas bottés dans la cuisine. Draco revenait d'une après-midi complète à s'occuper des chevaux.

"Comment va Harry ?" demanda le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur en observant son contenu, comme s'il attendait que les œufs se mettent à faire des claquettes.

"Il dort."

Draco ne dit rien et continua à observer dans le réfrigérateur.

"Il y a une tempête terrible à Londres. Ta mère est bloquée, elle ne reviendra pas cette nuit. Elle a appelé il y a quelques minutes pour m'en avertir."

Draco acquiesça. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit et quitta la cuisine.

"Stop. Assis-toi."

Il hésita, mais s'exécuta.

"Je veux te parler de Harry. Et de toi."

La bouteille s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la bouche de Draco. Il la reposa. "Quoi ?"

"Toutes ces migraines et disputes, tu sais ce qu'elles me rappellent ?"

"Non."

"Quand tu étais petit garçon, tu t'étais amouraché de Pansy Parkinson. Tellement que tu faisais n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Et tout le temps, tu la poussais, tu lui jetais des vacheries, tu lui marchais sur le pied..."

"C'est faux."

Severus rigola. "Oh, mais si c'est vrai. Et quand son père t'a demandé des explications, tu sais ce que tu as répondu ?"

"Non."

"Que tu l'aimais."

Les mots restèrent suspendus.

"Bien. Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai dit à une fille que je l'aimais. Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi et Harry ?"

"Réfléchi, Draco. Replace les disputes et les vacheries. Qu'est ce que tu obtiens ?"

"Rien. Je n'obtiens rien." souffla celui-ci et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Son attention voleta dans la pièce. "On a fini ?"

"Non." Il se pencha vers son filleul. "Je sais, Draco."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu..."

"Je _sais_."

Il le fixa avant de reculer violemment sur sa chaise et de se coller au mur le plus proche. Son reniflement était plein de fausse confiance. "Et alors ? _Et alors_ ?"

"Draco..."

"Est-ce que Harry sait ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait partir ? Pour parler de moi ?"

"Arrête. Maintenant. Assis. Je ne suis pas en colère, je ne suis pas déçu ou quoi que ce soit de ridicule que ton satané esprit pourrait inventer. Mais on doit en parler. Harry aurait pu être sérieusement blessé aujourd'hui. C'est bien plus que de simples vacheries, désormais."

La défiance de Draco le quitta. Il marcha péniblement vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise. "Harry sait ?"

"Non. Il est blessé et confus et il est persuadé que tu ne veux plus de lui comme ami. Je sais que tu traverses quelque chose de difficile, mais tu dois te reprendre et penser à Harry. Avec tout ce qu'il a traversé, il n'analyse pas la situation et ne réagit pas comme monsieur tout-le-monde."

"Ce crétin ne réagit jamais comme il devrait. Et je ne fais que penser à Harry. Je ne peux pas le sortir de ma putain de tête !"

"J'essaye d'avoir une discussion ouverte et dégagée de tout jugement avec toi. Ne m'insulte pas avec tes vulgarités pubères."

"Je suis pas gay."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Alors qu'as-tu dis ?"

"Je faisais référence à ton attirance pour Harry. Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais gay. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux deviner."

"Mais... Tu as dit que j'étais attiré par lui... Ce ne veut pas dire que... Ça veut dire que je suis gay, non ? Enfin, que tu crois que je suis gay ?"

"Attraction peut vouloir dire pleins de choses. Tu peux être attiré par Harry, mais pas attiré par les garçons. Tu es si insistant dans ton idée de rejeter ces sentiments que tu n'en as pas compris la signification. En conséquence, tu hurles sur tous ceux que tu croises, spécialement ton ami qui en est arrivé à n'être effrayé que par une quelconque idée de sexualité."

"Et qu'est ce que tu impliques ?"

"Je dis que tu dois arrêter de repousser ces sentiments. Tu dois les accepter."

Draco grogna. "Ouais, bien sûr. Je peux voir venir la conversation. Salut, Harry ! Devine quoi, j'ai fait un rêve dans lequel je t'enculais, et j'ai aimé ça ! Euh... Désolé, Oncle Severus."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais une conversation avec Harry me semble la meilleure idée."

"T'as perdu l'esprit ! Je ne vais jamais avoir une conversation pareille avec lui. Ces... Ces sentiments, ou quoi que ce soit, ne sont pas normaux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je vais les faire disparaître. Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon meilleur ami. _Mon_ meilleur ami !"

"Draco."

"Non !" Il se leva et battit en retraite. "Je suis pas gay. Ce... Ces sentiments... Ils sont pas importants."

"Je m'en moquerais que tu sois gay et ta mère aussi."

"Eh bien, on s'en moque. Parce que cette attraction, ce quoi que ce soit, c'est juste... Juste... Rien ! Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'air."

Severus entendit la porte claquer. Il se massa les tempes, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'essayer ça...

* * *

Draco ne pouvait pas dormir. Il dégagea ses couvertures et se retourna sur le dos. Peu importe à quel point il voulait s'en empêcher, il n'arrivait pas à sortir cette conversation avec son parrain de sa tête. Cela lui faisait penser à sa conversation avec Ron et inévitablement à Harry. Harry. Il avait presque reçu une décharge électrique en lui passant le sel, quand leurs doigts se touchèrent.

Il n'était pas attiré par Harry. Pas comme ça... Il... Non, il ne l'était pas. Il roula sur son ventre et souffla en entendant le sommier craquer.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... Pourquoi avait-il voulu enseigner à Harry comment se tenir sur un cheval alors qu'il avait en tête toutes ces pensées immondes et troublantes... Il avait été derrière lui, observant son magnifique derrière bouger en synchro avec Moraea... Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir tendre la main et caresser ces fesses tendues. Il avait crié de frustration et lui avait aboyé que chevaucher ne voulait pas dire montrer son cul comme une catin de bas étage, et que c'était dégoûtant.

Draco grogna et se tourna encore. Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ce qu'avait dit son parrain ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait juste été intrigué et avait sur-développé le problème... Peu importe, il avait besoin de dormir. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir dormi depuis des années.

Il commençait à peine à glisser vers le sommeil quand il entendit du mouvement dans le lit de Harry. Celui-ci gémit. Draco se sentit durcir. Il serra ses paupières, tandis que sa volonté retombait... C'était juste un autre exemple d'à quel point tout ceci lui échappait. Plus il essayait de fuir tout cela, plus il devenait dur. Et plus il devenait dur, plus il pensait à Harry. Il le touchait, Harry le touchait ensuite ; sa peau douce et crémeuse. Ça l'excitait et le dégoûtait à la fois.

Et puis, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit son parrain. S'il continuait à rejeter cette attraction, elle allait empirer. Draco s'assit. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il avait été si effrayé par l'idée de toucher Harry, par l'idée de s'approcher trop près de lui, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait se produire que tout avait empiré. C'était la réponse. Il allait dépasser tout ça et donner un bon massage à Harry. Il se savait condamné à plonger dedans, désormais, s'il voulait enfin savoir. Et puis, Harry en avait besoin, à en croire ses gémissements tandis qu'il roulait encore et encore. Ainsi, il saurait qu'il n'était pas attiré par lui.

Il était étendu sur l'herbe, encore. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui souffla qu'il devrait se réveiller maintenant, car sinon il en serait à jamais chamboulé. Mais il ne voulait même pas l'écouter. Rien qui ne lui fasse tant de bien pouvait être mauvais. Il sourit à la présence à la fois familière et lointaine de ce toucher fantomatique.

Les doigts parcoururent son dos, lui laissant un frisson électrique dans la peau. Il haleta. Des mains se situaient dans le bas de son dos. Elles étaient fortes et avaient de longs doigts. Elles le massèrent. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé dans son rêve, mais c'était si bon, si délicieux, qu'il ne pensait même plus au reste. Il se relaxa.

L'herbe commença à disparaître, et le soleil de l'été s'effaça. Mais pas la présence derrière lui. Au contraire, elle était plus forte, plus réelle. Harry cligna. Que se passait-il ? Tandis que la lumière du jour laissait place à la profonde nuit, l'herbe devenant un lit, Harry retomba dans la réalité, bien que pas encore parfaitement éveillé.

Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il trouva la chambre froide et les ombres aiguisées. Le soleil et l'herbe lui manquaient. Le lit craqua et ses muscles se tendirent, comme s'il était prêt à se retrouver coincé. La sensation étrange qui prenait son estomac quand Draco était là n'avait jamais été aussi présente. Et il se sentait toujours un peu excité. Il ne comprenait pas. Était-il toujours endormi ? Rêvait-il ?

"Relaxe toi. C'est juste moi, Harry." murmura la présence, non, la personne derrière lui. Dans son oreille. Il connaissait cette voix. Oh, bon sang, il comprenait.

De doux cheveux effleurèrent son épaule. L'odeur du soleil, de l'herbe douce, des jasmins ; tout était là. C'était_ son_ odeur. Et ces mains qui le massaient si délicieusement. Il entendit son nom murmuré à nouveau.

Il hoqueta.

La réalité et le fantastique se superposaient. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans ses poumons. Putain de bordel de merde. Harry avait des rêves érotiques impliquant son meilleur ami. Draco le touchait, l'embrassait, l'excitait, dans ses rêves. Pas Pammy, pas Cho, pas Cecilia. C'était Draco. C'était _Draco_ !

Harry ne sut que faire. Les mots de Rogue lui revinrent en tête. Il avait su ! Il avait su que Harry était... Attiré par Draco ! Merde ! Ça voulait dire que Draco savait aussi. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Des larmes de frustration et de colère glissaient des yeux de Harry. Il les ravala. D'un coup, il se secoua, sauta de son lit en dégageant les couvertures et Draco au passage. "Putain !" cria-t-il, si fort qu'il réveilla Rogue. A moins que le cri étranglé de Draco plus tôt n'ait suffit. "Je suis tellement désolé..."

"Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda l'autre, clairement perdu, désorienté, dérouté...

Il comprit alors que Draco ne savait pas. "Dé... Désolé. Crampe à la jambe !" lâcha-t-il en s'enfuyant par la porte, recherchant le chemin pour sortir de la maison et le meilleur endroit où se cacher, espérant que personne et surtout Draco ne le suive.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Harry n'accorda aucune attention à la question. Il ouvrit la porte, s'élança, en plein dans le professeur Rogue.

"Désolé, monsieur." bafouilla-t-il, titubant sous le choc, sa cheville tordue de douleur. "Je... J'ai besoin... Il... Et je... Désolé !" termina-t-il en le bousculant. Il dévala les escaliers en clopinant, et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Severus observa la porte de la chambre, n'ayant pas bougé depuis que le garçon s'était enfui. Le destin semblait s'acharner à vouloir faire éclater ce qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons alors que la mère de Draco était coincée à Londres, lui laissant tout le sale boulot.

Sa bouche se serra alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre que les garçons partageaient pour découvrir ce qui se tramait. Il s'arrêta, mortifié, en voyant Draco assit sur le lit de Harry dont les draps étaient emmêlés n'importe comment et les coussins jetés n'importe où.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est ce que Harry est parti en courant ?"

Draco leva les yeux, sorti de ses pensées. "Euh, désolé, Oncle Severus. Il avait une crampe à la jambe."

"Une crampe à la jambe. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il a couru en dehors de la chambre, boitant avec une cheville tordue, claquant la porte derrière lui."

"Je suppose." murmura le blond, distant et silencieux.

"Pourquoi es-tu dans son lit, Draco ? Pourquoi a-t-on l'impression qu'une tempête s'est abattue ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"Oh." répondit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. "Harry avait besoin d'un massage. Je le lui ai donné."

"Harry te l'avait-il demandé ?"

"Hmm ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je voulais juste m'en assurer, tu sais. Cette attirance. Savoir si c'était réel. Oncle Severus ? C'est réel."

"Je sais, Draco."

Il hocha la tête. Il resta assis en silence pendant un moment.

"Oncle Severus ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je crois... Je crois que je suis gay."

Le visage de Severus s'adoucit. "Qu'est ce qui t'a mené à cette conclusion ?"

"Harry."

L'homme s'assit à côté de son filleul. "Je vois. C'est ok, Draco. Je ne te vois pas différemment à cause de ça."

"Je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas."

"Je sais bien. C'est juste pour que tu en sois sûr. Le chemin n'est pas facile pour toi, j'imagine, mais tu n'auras pas à l'arpenter seul. Je te le promets."

"Oncle Severus ? Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de Harry."

Il eut un rire. "Peut-être, Draco. Mais la vraie question est que vas-tu faire ?"

"On a déjà eu cette conversation. Tu te souviens ?"

Severus tourna les yeux et maudit qui que ce soit qui l'eut mit dans cette situation. Il ne voulait pas jouer les entremetteurs. Cependant... Il avait besoin de sommeil, sans compter son projet de greffe. Il était déjà en retard sur son planning, ayant joué à l'infirmière toute la journée. Si cela devait arriver, alors ce serait quand lui le voudrait ; quitte à être en retard.

"Je pense que tu trouveras Harry bien plus réceptif que tu ne le croies."

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire qu'il faut que tu ailles le trouver, maintenant, et lui parler."

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. Il sauta du lit en s'habillant rapidement de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver au sol. "Il est dans l'étable. J'en suis sûr. C'est là où il va quand il veut penser tranquillement à Wolsford. Je vais lui prendre une veste. Et des chaussures. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait de chaussures. Y a que Harry qui s'enfuit sans chaussure dans la nuit. Je reviens. On revient. N'attend pas."

Et il s'enfuit de la chambre.

Severus sourit en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer à nouveau.

Draco entra dans l'étable, haletant de la course qu'il avait menée. Des lanternes étaient allumées de partout, brillant d'une lueur idyllique entre les poutres de bois. Moraea était au centre de l'étable, se reposant là calmement tandis que Harry faisait de grand geste sur son flanc, armé d'une brosse. En tout autre temps, il aurait eut l'air ridicule à rester ici, pieds nus, en pyjama, tout petit à côté du cheval ; là il était juste magnifié par le surréalisme de la scène.

"Harry ?"

Il renifla, mais ne fit rien pour noter qu'il avait remarqué Draco. Il continuait à brosser Moraea, murmurant des choses inintelligibles dans son oreille tandis qu'elle grognait de plaisir.

"Harry ?"

"Tu sais ce que veut dire Moraea ?"

"Harry, s'il te plait..."

"Elle est nommé d'après Moraea Iridioides, l'Iris Nocturne, une fleur blanche et pure qui ne fleurit que la nuit. C'est bien trouvé. Un grand Frison noir, gracieux et puissant, nommé d'après une fleur blanche et pure qui ne fleurit que la nuit. J'ai trouvé ça seul, tu sais."

"Harry, je dois te parler de quelque chose."

La brosse trembla pendant quelques secondes. "A quel propos ?"

"A propos de ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours. Quelques semaines en fait."

Harry laissa tomber la brosse et se tourna. Il avait une saleté sur sa joue. Et Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller la lui essuyer sur le champ.

"Quoi ?" demanda celui-ci. Il laissa retomber ses yeux et observa le sol. Il tirait sur la manche de son pyjama.

Draco ordonna ses pensées. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, ou de comment il allait pouvoir expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il en était amoureux. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se détourna. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry lever la tête et le fixer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et son cœur manqua un battement. Harry ne l'observait pas différemment, il avait toujours la même étincelle dans les yeux. Mais Draco venait de comprendre ce qu'elle était. Du désir. Pour lui. Soudainement, le blond n'avait plus envie de parler.

Il traversa l'étable et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres face à Harry. Il le laissa le sonder de son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit effrayé. Pas par ça.

Moraea eut un hennissement et elle gratta le sol de son sabot. Draco leva sa main, la fixant tout près du visage de Harry.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"T'as une saleté." Draco se pencha en avant et, d'une main, il remonta la tête de Harry, frottant sa joue de son pouce. Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Harry se fermer doucement.

"Tu es pas obligé de..."

"Je sais."

Harry ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Draco essuya ainsi les dernières traces de saleté. Il n'arrêta pas de bouger son pouce, toutefois. Il pensait que son besoin de toucher Harry allait disparaître avec cette trace, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, son désir était d'autant plus fort à chaque pression de son pouce. Ce contact duquel il se privait depuis quelques jours lui avait grandement manqué.

"J'en ai encore ?"

Draco ne répondit rien. Son regard était fixé sur le mouvement de son pouce, le voyant passer et repasser sur cette peau qui était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il se sentait magnifiquement bien.

"Draco ?"

Celui-ci leva le regard et fixa des yeux grands ouverts et trop verts. Il y avait des étincelles dorées dans ceux-ci, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha un peu pour voir de plus près, se trouvant désormais à quelques centimètres de Harry. Il devait voir s'il y avait vraiment des étincelles dorées, tout comme il devait sentir la douceur de la peau de Harry.

"Draco, qu'est ce que..."

Draco porta son attention sur des lèvres douces, plus roses que rouges. Celle du dessus était fine, tandis que l'autre était pleine et un peu potelée. Parfaite pour tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire : mordiller, suçoter, pensa-t-il en se penchant en avant, se moquant désormais complètement du fait qu'il avait devant lui son meilleur ami, et un garçon. Il posa son autre main sur la nuque de Harry.

Le temps se suspendit, prisonnier de la vitesse des pensées de Draco. Son souffle se bloqua quand il frôla les lèvres de Harry, voyant sa tête brune se pencher sur le côté.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, un moment ou chacun comprit que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu allait exploser en éclats. Ils s'en foutaient. Harry pencha la tête, ferma les yeux, et combla la distance.

Il sentit la douce chaleur des lèvres de Harry quand elles le rencontrèrent. Il y avait des étincelles, des décharges électriques, quelque chose qui tempêtait dans son estomac tandis qu'une exultante vague de désir le traversa. Il sentait des mains à la fois timide et tentatrices l'entourer et se lier dans le bas de son dos. Il entendit et ressentit le doux gémissement enfoui dans sa gorge.

Tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre celles de Harry encore, tandis qu'il sentait Harry répondre au baiser, Draco Malefoy sut que rien, jamais rien, n'avait paru aussi bon, agréable, incroyable que d'embrasser Harry Potter. Et il comprit que la magie existait dans ce monde.

Il le plaqua contre le muret derrière lui, ignorant les hennissements amusés de Moraea. Il faisait d'autant plus de gémissements, de halètement et de grognements que Draco passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'accrochait à lui, le serrait contre lui, parce que, merde, il n'arriverait jamais à l'avoir assez serré contre lui... Ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre celles de Harry, ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Il le sentit bouger contre lui, rendant le baiser, répondant à la férocité du sien. Sa langue s'échappa et lécha la lèvre de Draco, qui répondit à l'invitation. Bientôt, tout deux étaient pantelants, leurs langues dansant ensemble.

Ils respiraient aussi mal que s'ils avaient couru un marathon, mais aucun n'abandonna. Comme s'ils craignaient que le monde ne s'arrête s'ils se séparaient, Draco et Harry refusaient de laisser partir l'autre. Alors ils s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient, s'embrassaient...

Finalement, ce qu'il y avait d'électrique devint un gentil bourdonnement. Le besoin d'air devint un besoin désespéré. Draco libéra ses lèvres, se délectant de toutes les étincelantes sensations qui dansaient encore entre eux. "Je..." Commença-t-il avant que Harry ne le fasse taire d'un autre baiser, celui-ci timide, adorable de douceur et horriblement lent.

Ils se séparèrent, mais ils restaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, dans un lâche cercle formé de leurs bras. Draco se sentait brûlant de contentement en voyant les yeux de Harry briller d'émerveillement.

"Tu m'as embrassé." fit celui-ci.

Ses yeux se fixèrent, ébahis, dans ceux de Draco. Comme s'il croyait à un rêve. "Oui, je t'ai embrassé." répondit le blond.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais voir si ce que je ressentais était réel ?"

"Oh."

"Je suis désolé. Pour le baiser."

Harry baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa ses bras retomber et recula, forçant Draco à le relâcher contre toute sa volonté. "C'est ok. T'inquiète. Expérience terminée, hein ?"

"Non ! Je veux dire... Je t'ai embrassé sans te demander. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé." lâcha Draco, ayant du mal à trouver des mots qui n'étaient pas les mauvais.

"Oh..."

Moraea frappa le sol de ses talons et émit une plainte, mécontente de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. En dehors de l'étable, quelque chose bougea. Harry gratta le sol de son pied.

"Tu as... Enfin, tu as aimé ?" demanda Draco.

"Je... Je sais pas. Je crois. Je sais pas quoi penser."

Draco vit l'incertitude dans les yeux de Harry. Cela fit tambouriner son coeur et brûler son estomac. "J'ai adoré, tu sais..."

"T'as adoré ?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai adoré. Et je veux recommencer en fait. Si tu veux bien, évidemment. J'aurais dû demander avant de le faire la première fois, voilà... Voilà pourquoi je suis désolé. Seule raison."

"Tu me l'as déjà dit."

"Ouais, désolé. Oublié."

"C'ok."

Harry s'approcha. Sans y penser, Draco encercla de ses bras les hanches de son ami. Celui-ci n'émit aucune objection. Il leva ses bras et entoura les épaules du blond. Son toucher était tentateur et... Révérencieux, pensa-t-il. Il monta une de ses mains et dégagea les cheveux de Harry en dehors de ses yeux.

"Donc. Puis-je t'embrasser à nouveau ? Pour t'aider à savoir. Si tu aimes ou non, c'est ce que je voulais dire."

"Oui. Ok." sourit Harry. "Je crois que j'aime."

Draco se pencha et rencontra Harry à mi-chemin. Celui-ci avait toujours un regard hébété. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et les mêmes impressions magiques refirent surface. Il ferma les yeux et entra pleinement dans le baiser, serrant Harry contre lui, la chaleur l'envahissant lorsque le brun l'embrassa en retour.

Il était trop tôt pour penser à ce que signifiait embrasser son meilleur ami dans le grand ordre des choses. Pour le moment, il était plus simple de simplement embrasser.

Parce que rien, jamais rien, n'avait semblé aussi parfait.

* * *

Alors ? Alors, alors, alors ?

Quelle scène, bon dieu, quel tableau ! C'est-y pas beau deux ados de quinze ans qui se découvrent, hmm ?

De loin, cela est et restera mon chapitre préféré. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi.

Et du coup, hésitez surtout pas - en particulier pour ce chapitre - à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout cela !

Allez, à Mercredi sans faute pour la suite des évènements. Car croyez moi, "embrasser son meilleur ami" aura de sacré répercussion dans "le grand ordre des choses."

Bises,  
Vince.


	22. Une Question de Survie

Ping !

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, encore une fois. C'est vraiment exceptionnel, et ça me donne un pêche d'enfer, quand, le matin, je me mets à répondre à tous vos messages. Bravo par ailleurs à Cricket32 qui arrache la 400ème review. Et désolé, quand j'ai publié le dernier chapitre dans la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche, le site sans doute surchargé à mis environ deux heures à publier le chapitre - bien que le mail eut été envoyé. Du coup, désolé aux premiers lecteurs nocturnes qui n'ont pu en profiter malgré le mail...

Voici le 22ème chapitre, et je pense que vous l'attendez. Ben oui, l'action passée, il va falloir gérer tout ça. Et je trouve Draco très touchant dans ce chapitre. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir.

Si cette histoire m'a autant plus, c'est aussi parce qu'elle ne traite pas que d'une histoire à l'eau de rose. Non, y a bien plus que cela : des adultes qui échouent en tant que repères (Là vous vous dites, les Dursleys... Oui, mais pas que. Mais ça, vous le découvrirez plus tard.), des ados qui doutent de l'avenir de leur monde... D'ailleurs, Harry tout comme Draco voient chacun au moins une fois leur petit monde exploser dans toute cette histoire.

Et Dieu sait à quel point il est dur, lorsqu'on est ado, de parvenir à comprendre comment tourne le monde. On a des visions, des idées un peu toute faites, mais rien de pérenne ni de vraiment vrai. Alors au final, il reste quoi ? Des jeunes qui jouent à faire les grands dans un monde trop petit. On boit, on fume, et on baise. C'est la vie adolescente, il parait. J'y suis passé, et j'ai passé de superbes années là dedans. Bref, quel rapport avec l'histoire ? Eh bien, le titre de ce chapitre est à double lecture. Si la première - la plus évidente - nous est révélée à la fin de celui-ci, l'autre concerne selon moi la vision du monde de Draco. Mais là, je vous laisse interpréter. C'est pas pour rien que je le trouve touchant. De ses questions, il me rappelle celle que je me posais à son âge. Et je suis hétéro, ne vous en déplaise... (Si, j'vous l'jure. Et j'en suis sûr : j'ai testé les deux bords !)

Cette histoire est une traduction d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Meliy**. Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture mes amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Une Question de Survie**

Le soleil matinal faisait son apparition au delà de l'horizon quand Harry entra dans l'étable pour rendre visite à Moraea. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où il pouvait réfléchir avec autre chose à faire qu'observer Draco dans son sommeil. Draco. Penser à lui produisit une délicieuse sensation dans son ventre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit s'étaler lorsque son pied se prit dans une pierre. Il rit, se sentant un peu dérouté et nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Draco, ou au fait qu'il l'avait embrassé à peine cinq heures plus tôt. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Draco l'avait embrassé. Une autre poussée de cette sensation délicieuse le fit à nouveau perdre l'équilibre. Il souriait niaisement, comme une fille probablement après avoir croisé un "mec de rêve". Mais il s'en moquait. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon que de l'embrasser. Tout s'était passé comme lors d'un vrai premier baiser, un peu négligé et maladroit, mais tellement magique...

Harry se glissa dans l'étable, les yeux brillants en revoyant l'endroit où il avait été plaqué tandis que Draco l'embrassait, le serrait contre lui, le parcourait de ses mains... Moraea grogna, hennit et tapa l'un de ses sabots contre le sol. Elle était toute agitée. Comme lui.

"Salut ma belle. Je t'ai apporté quelques pommes."

L'animal secoua la crinière, comme pour dire "Bien sûr, gamin débile. T'aurais pas osé venir ici sans m'apporter du bon miam-miam."

Harry pénétra dans son box, attrapant une brosse au passage. Le cheval baissa la tête.

"T'es trop gâtée, tu le sais, ça ? Je parie que tu crois avoir mérité ta brosse..."

Elle souffla sur l'épaule de Harry.

"D'accord. Brosse d'abord, après les pommes."

Il se perdit dans son mouvement monotone et le bruit de la brosse sur les flancs de Moraea. Ses pensées repartirent vers la nuit précédente, à leur baiser. Il n'avait jamais pensé embrasser un jour un garçon. Bien sûr, quatre mois plus tôt il n'aurait jamais cru embrasser une fille aussi... Tout le concept d'intimité physique lui était étranger. Il avait cru que la raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais aussi excité que Ron ou Blaise avant une soirée au Chalet était qu'il n'avait encore jamais pleinement goûté aux charmes des filles de Collenton. Il savait désormais que c'était parce qu'elles étaient des filles et, pire encore, elles n'étaient pas Draco. Son ventre se contracta à nouveau. Il sourit.

Plus tard, en donnant sa pomme à Moraea, Harry se demanda si avoir embrassé Draco faisait de lui un gay. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Était-il gay en cela qu'il aimait les garçons en général, ou ne ressentait-il cette attirance que pour Draco ? Il donna à Moraea une bonne tape sur le flanc puis quitta le box. Il s'assit contre _l'endroit_, décidant qu'il était temps pour quelques réflexions empiriques.

Harry ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se laissa divaguer. Il se concentra sur ce que Draco lui faisait ressentir, éliminant tout ce que les autres qualifiaient de "normal". Il repensa à son baiser avec Draco, la manière dont sa langue avait exploré sa bouche, la manière dont son pouce avait caressé sa joue. La chaleur transperça sa peau et les contractions plaisantes de son ventre devinrent une pure vague d'excitation. Sa main glissa dans son pantalon, se balançant difficilement de haut en bas sur son sexe. Putain, il avait besoin de ça ! Se souvenant comment Draco avait mené le baiser, mais comment il lui avait paru vulnérable juste après, sa main se serra plus fort contre sa hampe. Il gémit et laissa sa tête reposer contre le muret derrière lui. Jamais une branlette ne lui avait paru aussi exquise. Il comprit la préoccupation incessante de Ron avec ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa emporter.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans l'étable. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa main couverte de collant liquide. La vache, il s'était branlé et endormi. Il était officiellement un idiot. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya d'attraper un linge propre. Il secoua la tête et s'essuya.

"Eh ben, moi qui voulait réfléchir à tout ça... J'ai été efficace." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en cherchant un endroit ou cacher le linge souillé. Il savait déjà qu'il était attiré par Draco. Le but de cette recherche avait été de savoir s'il aimait les autres garçons. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore pu répondre à la question.

Après s'être assis confortablement à nouveau, il ferma les yeux et se fit une liste des garçons qu'il connaissait. Blaise. Harry sourit en levant les sourcils. Il y avait une certaine émotion, mais rien de signifiant. Ron. Rien. Mais Harry n'avait jamais apprécié les rousses, il en allait sûrement de même avec les garçons. Neville. Un rire lui échappa. Ok, il n'était pas intéressé par lui, mais juste parce qu'il était Neville. D'autres visages et corps passèrent devant lui, chacun provoquant une réponse unique. Mais ce fut lorsque ce garçon de son vieux collège lui revint en tête qu'il se sut gay.

Il s'appelait Raker. Harry était certain que ce n'était là que son nom de famille, mais il ne répondait qu'à celui-ci. Il avait des cheveux bruns longs, tirés en arrière et un crâne argenté à l'oreille droite. Lui avait admiré la manière qu'il avait de ne laisser personne lui chercher des crosses, la manière dont il parlait aux professeurs et la manière dont il s'occupait des filles. Il l'avait attrapé une après midi embrassant l'une d'elle. Il l'avait poussé contre le mur de briques et lui avait pris le visage entre ses larges et rêches mains. Et Harry savait qu'elles étaient rêches. La veste de cuir de motard qu'il portait tintait avec chacun de ses mouvements et glissait contre la gorge de la fille qu'il embrassait.

Harry s'imaginait contre le mur en brique, le visage dans ces mains, et la manière qu'aurait la superbe veste de le caresser. Il se sentit durcir à nouveau. Un sourire paresseux lui prit le visage. Il aimait les garçons au moins tout autant que les filles. Si ce n'est plus.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire si tôt ?"

Harry sursauta, surprit part la voix de Draco. "Tu m'as fait peur ! Quand es-tu arrivé ?"

Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre. "A l'instant. Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai pensé..." dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela expliquait tout. "Tu fais quoi ?"

"J'réfléchis."

"A propos de quoi ?"

"De toi principalement."

Draco se trémoussa encore et passa ses mains sur son jean. Il acquiesça.

"Ça va ? T'as l'air nerveux." demanda Harry.

"Je... Je t'ai embrassé cette nuit. Juste ici."

"Oui. Je m'en souviens. Je pensais à ça, d'ailleurs."

"Vraiment ? A quoi pensais-tu précisément ?"

Harry se pencha en avant, se délectant de la nervosité de Draco. Il appréciait de pouvoir affecter le blond comme ça. Il se sentait puissant et attractif. Confiant. Harry ne s'était jamais senti confiant. Ni attractif, d'ailleurs. Bon sang, cela lui faisait un bien fou...

"Je me demandais comment j'avais pu attendre si longtemps, tellement j'ai aimé ça."

"Vraiment ?"

"Sûr."

"T'es pas effrayé par le fait que c'est trop tordu ?"

"Je devrais ?"

"On est des garçons, Harry. Les garçons n'embrassent pas les garçons."

Le ventre du brun se contracta, mais c'était cette fois douloureux. Il voulait se débattre, se défendre, mais il apprenait peu à peu que ce n'était jamais le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Il pensa à ce que venait de dire Draco. Il pensa à tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour être comme tout le monde, être normal. Il le parcouru des yeux, notant à nouveau à quel point il était nerveux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "C'est ok, Draco, vraiment. C'est pas parce que c'est inhabituel que c'est mal. Euh... T'as aimé, toi ?"

"Sûr que j'ai aimé. Je te l'ai dit... Juste... Bon sang, Harry ! Tout est foutu en l'air ! Je veux dire... J'ai toujours cru savoir où j'allais. J'ai eu une petite vie tranquille, tu sais, une adolescence normale. On boit, on fume aussi, on se découvre... Mais en fait, on sait tous ou on va. Blaise, Ron... Et moi aussi, je pensais savoir ce que serait ma vie pour les cinq prochaines années au moins. Je pensais savoir comment tournait le monde. Je pensais me connaitre, aussi. Tout ça..." Le garçon avait vraiment l'air affecté. "J'faisais le fier, à me taper des gonzesses au Chalet, je croyais même avoir une petite ami. En fait, elle était toi... Rien n'était vraiment vrai, au final. Depuis que je te connais, je veux dire... Rien... T'as jamais vraiment été pour moi ce que je croyais. Et le pire dans tout ça... C'est que je parviens plus à apercevoir de quoi sera fait demain."

"Je comprends. Je pensais justement à ce que tout cela pouvait vouloir dire. J'essayais de remettre un peu d'ordre, si tu préfères."

"Ouais ? Des réponses ?"

"Ouais. Je préfère les garçons aux filles. Et... Je te préfère toi à toutes les personnes de cette Terre." Harry se tendit, effrayé par la manière dont Draco pourrait réagir. Lui qui trouvait qu'embrasser un garçon était terrifiant, lui qui semblait si affecté par tout cela... Qu'il essaye de tendre son cœur sur un plateau en attendant de voir si on allait le poignarder ou le cajoler. Ça, c'était terrifiant.

Les coins de la bouche de Draco devinrent un resplendissant sourire. Harry se relaxa et tapota le sol à côté de lui. "J'étais en pleine expérience. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?"

Il s'approcha, les yeux étincelants de curiosité. "Quel genre d'expérience ?"

"J'essayais de savoir si j'étais gay, ou si je n'étais attiré que par toi."

"Oh vraiment ? Comment procèdes-tu ?"

"J'ai imaginé embrasser un garçon qui m'avait déjà attiré par le passé sans que je ne m'en rende compte." Harry éclata de rire en entendant le grognement de Draco. "Essaye."

"Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que."

"Parce que quoi ? Parce que si tu n'es pas censé embrasser des garçons, tu ne peux même pas penser à le faire ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça. Comment peux-tu être si désinvolte vis-à-vis de tout ça ? Tu savais ? Tu ne m'as juste rien dit, ou quoi ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça ne change pas qui je suis. Au contraire, ça me rend plus _moi_, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à me fondre dans la masse." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suis habitué à être, euh, anormal. Ça ne change pas ma vision du monde... Tu sais, elle a déjà pas mal été foutue en l'air depuis que je suis à Wolsford. Tout cela est comme c'est. J'y peux rien, j'ai aimé... Ça ne change rien. Ça ne me fait rien, spécialement quand quelqu'un est là pour partager ça avec moi."

Draco se gratta la nuque. "J'essaye toujours d'assimiler tout ce que cela impliquerait."

"Moi aussi, mais juste..." Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas ça comme une mauvaise chose."

"Ce n'est pas que je voie ça comme une mauvaise chose. Peut-être que c'est le cas... Mais je sais pas. J'ai jamais pensé... Je ne suis même pas sûr..."

Harry attrapa la main du blond et la serra légèrement. "Je m'imaginais ce garçon que j'avais rencontré dans mon vieux collège. Il avait des longs cheveux bruns qu'il s'attachait derrière. Il portait toujours une veste en cuir. Je m'imaginais l'embrasser. Et j'aimais ça."

Draco prit une inspiration difficile.

"Mais pas autant que j'aime t'embrasser."

Il se tourna vers lui et le fixa un long moment.

Harry soutint son regard avec un peu de défiance. Il ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts contre sa joue.

"Je pensais être le plus confiant de nous deux."

"Tu l'es. La plupart du temps. Mais je suis plus... Je sais pas, ouvert, adaptatif peut-être ?"

Draco hocha la tête, caressant toujours la joue de Harry.

Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils étaient juste assis là, s'observant, se touchant furtivement, jusqu'à ce que Draco dise finalement quelque chose.

"Il y avait ce gars, à l'aéroport, à la fin de l'année dernière quand je suis revenu. Ses fringues étaient superbes et lui allaient parfaitement." Il grogna. "A cet instant, j'ai simplement cru être impressionné par son tailleur."

"Tu peux t'imaginer l'embrasser ?"

Draco laissa retomber sa main. Il ferma les yeux. "Je peux. Mais..."

"Oui ?"

"La seule personne que j'ai envie d'embrasser, c'est toi. Et j'aime pas que tu penses à embrasser d'autres personnes."

"Juste une expérience, Draco. C'était juste un test pour voir."

"Ouais, eh ben expérience foutrement terminée."

"T'es incroyablement possessif pour quelqu'un qui est même pas sûr de vouloir admettre qu'il aime embrasser d'autre garçons."

"Peut-être ai-je besoin d'être convaincu."

Harry rit. "T'utilises mes mots contre moi !"

"Bien sûr !"

"Peut-être ai-je tout autant besoin d'être convaincu."

Draco sourit. Il se pencha en avant, entourant d'un bras les épaules de Harry, tandis que l'autre main passa derrière sa tête. Celui-ci se pencha aussi, joignant ses mains dans le dos de son... Ami ? L'hésitation fut plus longue cette fois. Comme s'ils s'interrogeaient avec des regards silencieux et des respirations haletantes. Voulaient-ils faire ce voyage ensemble ? De plus, s'embrasser dans la lumière du jour semblait beaucoup plus réel qu'au milieu de la nuit, entouré de la lueur vaporeuse et onirique de lanternes à gaz.

Harry fit le premier mouvement. Draco suivit. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et tout deux gémirent en tombant dans la magie de leur baiser. C'était juste aussi peu ordonné, aussi parfait que la nuit précédente. Pris dans ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'entendirent jamais la porte de l'étable s'ouvrir, ni le hoquet silencieux de Narcissa.

* * *

Elle était très contente d'elle. Elle traversa la maison de Severus, espérant trouver quelqu'un pour partager ses bonnes nouvelles. Il était encore tôt, si bien qu'elle pensa les garçons encore endormis. Pourtant, leur chambre n'était remplie que de lits défaits et de chaussettes et baskets étalées sur le sol. Severus n'était pas là non plus, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Narcissa pensait qu'il était dans la serre, travaillant à une quelconque expérience ridicule ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui voulait dire que les garçons étaient sûrement dans l'étable.

Le voyage à Londres avait été couronné de succès. Elle s'était procurée des invitations pour les garçons à la soirée de vacances de la famille Stanard. Une acquisition très lucrative au passage. La fille Anton serait là ainsi que d'autres jeunes filles de grandes familles. L'esprit de Narcissa dériva vers toutes les possibilités d'affiliations. Les garçons allaient avoir seize ans. Il était temps qu'il commence à y penser sérieusement. Plus que quelques semaines où ils pouvaient se permettre de courtiser innocemment avant qu'ils n'aient à le faire pour de vrai. Elle soupira, imaginant déjà les petits-fils hauts comme trois pommes qui joueraient avec leurs cousins aux cheveux noirs dans ce même jardin. Elle voulait tant pour Draco et tout autant pour Harry.

La porte de l'étable était ouverte. Elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Celles des deux garçons. Souriante, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, prête à annoncer qu'elle était rentrée. Elle se glaça. Ce qu'elle voyait n'avait aucun sens. Les garçons étaient assis sur le sol, Harry contre un muret, Draco... Penché sur lui ? Il avait ses mains autour de son ami, le serrant contre lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ? Il avait une poussière dans l'œil ? Mais lorsqu'il se déplaça un peu, elle pu voir précisément ce qui se passait.

Draco embrassait Harry. Ils s'embrassaient. Les garçons s'embrassaient... Et ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois.

La main de Narcissa se plaqua sur sa bouche. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de son œil. Elle battit en retraite doucement, espérant qu'ils ne la remarqueraient pas. Quand elle fut dehors, elle resta plantée là, observant la porte, priant pour avoir mal vu.

Severus. Elle devait trouver Severus. Il mettrait tout ça au clair. Il donnerait du sens à tout ça. Il réglerait tout ça.

"Severus ? Tu es là ?"

Il sursauta en entendant Narcissa. Il avait redouté son retour. Et l'intonation étrange de sa voix l'informa que son appréhension avait été justifiée. "Je suis là."

Quelques moments plus tard, elle lui apparut. Son visage était gris et sa bouche serrée en une fine ligne. Il ne se doutait que trop de la raison. "Quand es-tu rentrée ?"

"Il y a un moment." Elle fit un lourd pas en avant. "Je... Personne n'était dans la maison. J'ai pensé que tu étais là et que les garçons étaient partis chevaucher. Je voulais leur parler. J'ai eu des invitations à la soirée de vacances de la famille Stanard."

"Les as-tu trouvés ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

Severus se tendit. "Qu'ont-ils dit ?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer toutes les circonstances qui pourraient amener mon fils à... à..." Elle ferma les yeux, ayant visiblement du mal à trouver les mots justes.

"Cissa ?"

"Ils s'embrassaient ! Draco... Il, il embrassait Harry... Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le choquer. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang !"

Severus retourna à sa table d'expérimentation. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du regard de Narcissa.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air surpris ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, Severus. Pourquoi ?"

Il se tourna, son sourire moqueur en place. "Parce que je ne le suis pas."

"Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Comment, comment... Attends un peu, tu savais ? Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Je suspectais. Je ne savais pas. Pas avant hier."

"Que s'est-il passé hier ?"

"Ils ont eu des révélations..."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?"

"Parce qu'ils me l'ont dit."

"Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas partagé tes soupçons avec moi ? Ou leurs _révélations _? Je suis la mère de Draco. J'ai le droit de savoir ce genre de choses !"

"Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Narcissa ? Je t'aurais traquée dans Londres pour te dire salut, je crois que ton fils et son meilleur ami sont gays et qu'ils s'attirent l'un l'autre. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu auras voulu entendre ?"

"Oui ! Non. Je... J'en sais rien." Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la serre. "Les as-tu au moins mis en garde contre ça ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Narcissa s'arrêta, le visage incrédule. "T'as perdu l'esprit ? Tu les as encouragés ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?"

"Je ne les ai pas encouragés à s'embrasser, je les ai encouragés à embrasser qui ils étaient, à ne pas se fuir eux-mêmes."

"Espèce de connard irresponsable ! Ils ont quinze ans, cela n'a sans doute pas échappé à ta vigilance ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent réellement, ni ce qu'ils ressentent ! Bon sang, qui peut être certain de ce qu'il veut à seulement quinze ans ? Ton job était de t'assurer pendant mon absence qu'ils ne commettent pas une erreur aussi monumentale ! Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'aider deux garçons déroutés à comprendre leurs sentiments. La manière dont ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre devenait incontrôlable. J'ai observé la situation depuis le début de l'année et tout devenait intolérable. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser ou de s'entretuer. Entre toi et moi, je les préfère en vie et _gays_ que mort et frustrés sexuellement. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire."

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? C'est tout ? A t'entendre, on jurerait que le monde est une vaste gay pride, attendant que les gens se découvrent et participent."

"Narcissa ! Cette phrase est ridicule, même venant de toi."

Elle ne parla plus pendant un long moment. "Tu dois réparer ça."

"Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une erreur ? Je ne t'ai jamais su homophobe, Narcissa. Ça change quelque chose que ton fils soit gay ? Ça change quelque chose si Harry est gay ?"

Elle eut une expression un peu choquée. Le semblant de colère qui avait saisi son visage disparaissait peu à peu. Il y eut un petit silence.

"C'est pas fair-play. Tu ne peux pas étaler ça devant moi en espérant que je ne réagisse pas. Ils ne sont pas une expérience que tu peux observer pour en tirer des conclusions. Tu aurais dû me dire ça dès que tu l'as suspecté."

"Peut-être que sur ce point, tu as raison."

Narcissa pressa ses poignets contre ses yeux. "Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça ne peut pas arriver..."

"Oh, je t'assure que c'est en train d'arriver."

"Et ils s'embrassent."

"Et ils s'embrassent." fit Severus en écho.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise proche et fixa le sol. Il retourna vers sa table et observa son expérience, ne voyant pas réellement. Le silence dura si longtemps que Severus était sur le point d'en reprendre le cours. Il fut interrompu toutefois par la voix de Narcissa.

"Jusqu'où s'est allé ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'ont-ils fait ? Est-ce qu'ils ont... Oh, seigneur. Est-ce qu'ils ont fait des... Choses ?"

"Entre eux ? Je ne pense pas. Avec les autres ? J'en suis sûr, du moins pour Draco. Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry n'ait encore franchi le cap du jeu de main."

"Tu veux dire que mon fils est une sorte de pervers sexuel ? Tu penses qu'il entraîne Harry là dedans ? Comment oses-tu suggérer ça ?"

"Calme toi donc ! Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Draco a de l'expérience. Pas Harry. Et aucun d'eux n'a de l'expérience avec un autre garçon. Draco entraînant Harry, tu devrais savoir à quel point il est difficile d'être sûr de ça. On peut au moins être sûr d'une chose : Harry ne se plie généralement pas aux ordres. Il ne se laisse pas faire."

"Oh, alors maintenant, mon fils est une sorte de dictateur."

"Écoute-toi un peu ! Ce que tu dis est absurde, enfin ! Je voulais dire que je suis sûr que Harry est parfaitement heureux de ce qui se passe. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il laisse Draco avoir une telle emprise sur lui."

"Désolé si je suis un peu distraite, Severus. Vois-tu, mon plus ancien ami vient de m'annoncer que mon fils est un homosexuel ayant des penchants romantiques envers _son _meilleur ami émotionnellement instable. Quelque chose que l'ami en question sait ou suspecte du moins depuis plusieurs mois et ne m'en a jamais parlé. Excuse mes sautes d'humeur !"

"Je_ suis _désolé. Je... Je ne savais pas si ce que je croyais était vrai. C'est une conversation difficile à avoir, même après que les suspections soient devenues des certitudes. La tournure qu'elle prend le prouve bien !"

"Et pourtant tu ne semblais pas avoir de problème à en parler avec les garçons, dont mon fils."

"Durant cette conversation, je n'ai rien dit dont je ne fus sûr. Si j'ai eu tord quelque part..." Severus secoua la tête. "J'en suis bien désolé pour toi, mais cet unique tord est de ne t'avoir rien dit."

"Oui. Oui, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas écouté. Je t'aurais traité d'illusionniste. Je ne l'aurais pas cru sans avoir vu ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Quelle mère voudrait découvrir que son fils aura une vie de cruauté et de douleur parce que les autres le verront comme sale, diabolique ou au mieux un monstre ?"

"Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas si tout cela se produira. Et quelle mère ne souhaiterais pas que son fils vive avec la personne qu'il aime ?"

"Tout comme je ne sais pas si tout cela ne se produira pas."

Severus n'eut pas de réponse à donner. A lieu de cela, il retourna à sa table d'expérience et rassembla ses notes et ses outils, laissant le silence retomber. Quand il fut assuré qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à parler pendant un moment, il recommença son expérience. Il fut bientôt tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il en oublia la présence de Narcissa Malefoy derrière lui, appréhendant le fait que son fils soit homosexuel.

* * *

Draco se rassit contre les bottes de foin qui étaient posées sur le sol de l'étable, heureux d'avoir pu trouver un endroit plus confortable. Il leva son regard sur Harry et eu un sourire à ce qu'il vit. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa peau avait rosi et ses yeux semblaient trop brillants. Draco poussa l'épaule de Harry de la sienne. "Pas le temps de t'endormir. Tu as promis d'aider Oncle Severus à la serre ce matin."

"Huh uh." bâilla-t-il en se collant à Draco pour s'appuyer contre lui.

Il sourit et prit la main du brun dans la sienne, laissant ses doigts lui caresser le dos de la main. "Je suis sérieux. Plus vite tu fais tout ça, plus vite on pourra reprendre nos expériences..."

L'autre eut un rire. "Tu gagnes en confiance, dirait-on."

"Je suppose. Mais tu dois admettre que tout ceci est un peu étrange, différent. Avais-tu déjà sérieusement envisagé d'être avec un mec avant la nuit dernière ?"

"Non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout ceci est mal. Je veux dire, c'est trop bon pour être mal, hein ?"

Il acquiesça. Ils restèrent là en silence pendant un moment, Draco observant ses doigts caresser la peau douce de Harry, celui-ci se blottissant plus près en fermant les yeux. Le blond sourit à l'idée de Harry s'endormant serré contre lui. Il trouva ironique le fait de n'avoir jamais câliné une fille, trouvant l'idée aberrante ; il ne pouvait pourtant pas imaginer un quelconque endroit plus agréable au monde que là où il était assis, serré contre un Harry à moitié endormi. Si tout cela lui avait appris une seule chose, c'est qu'on ne pouvait comprendre la manière dont tournait le monde. Elle était trop étrange.

"Quand vas-tu le dire à ta mère ?"

"Je pensais que tu dormais."

"Non, je me repose."

"Oh."

"Alors quand ?"

"Quand quoi ?"

Harry soupira. "Quand vas-tu prévenir ta mère ?"

"Je sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé."

"Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Après le dîner ?"

Les mains de Draco se figèrent. La panique le saisit. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'on découvre à peine. J'ai besoin de m'y faire avant de le dire à ma mère. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle être au courant ?"

Harry se rassit, droit, et cligna des yeux. "Parce qu'elle est ta mère. Et je croyais que tu étais ok avec tout ça. C'était le but de nos expériences."

Draco se dégagea, irrité. "Bien sûr que je suis ok avec ça, espèce d'imbécile stupide, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais aller le crier sur les toits dès ce soir."

"Qui parle de toits ? Je parle de ta mère, juste elle. Et tu ne crois pas que Rogue va le lui dire ?"

Le blond se raidit. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

"Même s'il ne dit rien, que se passera-t-il si ta mère découvre autrement ? Tu vas le nier ?"

"Non. Non, jamais. Écoute, je veux pas me battre à ce sujet là, ok ?"

"Je veux pas me battre non plus, mais je veux être sûr que tu n'as pas honte de ça et de moi. Sinon, autant ne pas recommencer."

Harry essaya de se lever et de s'en aller, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa férocement. Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation ou d'insécurité. L'autre essaya de le repousser au début, avant de se relaxer et de plonger pleinement dans le baiser, essayant d'en gagner la dominance. Draco sourit en dérobant le passage à la bouche du brun, rendant clair son contrôle sur le baiser. Oh la vache, il adorait les sons que retenait Harry au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Quand il fut sûr que son message était passé, il le relâcha et se rassit, observant les yeux de Harry papillonner pour s'ouvrir.

"Tu peux être hyper convainquant quand tu le veux."

"C'est la vérité, Harry. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je n'ai pas honte de ça. C'est juste que... Je veux faire les choses à ma vitesse. Si ma mère découvre avant l'heure, on devra s'en occuper, ok ?"

"Ouais. Ok."

"Comme pour l'école, au passage, je pense qu'on devrait, euh... Eh bien..."

"Je comprends. On devra être très attentifs, cependant. Je ne veux pas ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser juste parce que le reste de l'école ne doit pas savoir."

"J'en serais incapable tout autant."

Harry sourit et se leva, tirant Draco dans le même temps. "Viens. Terminons le travail pour que nous puissions, euh... Jouer."

"Tu crois que les rois bohémiens étaient gays ?"

"Qui sait... C'est notre histoire, après tout."

* * *

Severus parfaisait les dernières coupes de son contingent lorsqu'un gloussement aigu retentit, perçant le silence. L'homme sursauta et se tourna. "Cissa ? Tout va bien ?" Voilà une heure qu'elle était là. Il craignait que le stress de la matinée ne lui fasse faire quelque chose de stupide.

Narcissa dédaigna l'attention de l'homme. "Figure toi que j'ai dit à Madame Stanard que Draco et Harry étaient impatients de connaître ses fils et qu'ils apprécieraient un peu de sport pendant les vacances d'hiver." Elle ricana, un peu hystériquement. "J'ai dit... J'ai dit... Oh, Severus, j'ai dit que les garçons seraient certainement enjoués par quelques galipettes. Tu peux imaginer ça ? Des galipettes ? Merci seigneur, nous ne parlions pas de cette stupide chasse à cour qu'ils organisent chaque nouvel an, où j'aurais été obligée de dire que les garçons adorent tirer un coup." Elle gloussa encore avant de s'assagir dans l'instant. "Oh, merde. J'ai fait ma première blague sur les homos. J'en fais des blagues." Elle se pressa les yeux à nouveau. "Ça ne peut pas arriver, hein ?"

"Si, ça peut."

"Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?"

"Ça dépend."

"Je ne vais pas le déshériter, Severus. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et je ne vais pas rejeter Harry non plus. Qui sait ce qu'ils traversent en ce moment."

"S'ils veulent se voir ?"

Narcissa soupira et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle secoua la tête. "Une chose à la fois Severus. Je ne dis pas non, juste... J'ai besoin de temps pour imprégner mon cerveau de cette idée. J'avais cru en avoir terminé avec ces longues périodes de rétablissement qui surviennent après que le monde se soit retourné en un clin d'œil."

"Tu ne peux pas comparer ça à..."

"Je peux pas ? La vie que je pensais offrir à mon fils est morte, Severus, si je te crois. C'est la même chose et je te serais gré de ne pas présupposer de la manière dont une telle chose pourrait m'affecter. Franchement, tu es bien trop calme vis-à-vis de tout ça."

"Je refuse de devenir hystérique à cause de quelque chose d'immuable."

"Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont quinze ans ? Il n'y a rien d'immuable."

"Oh que si, Narcissa. Draco ne changera pas d'avis à ce sujet, et certainement pas Harry. Et je refuse que du tente quoi que ce soit pour modifier cela. Et tout ceci durera le temps que cela devra durer. Qui sait. Un jour, peut-être deux. Ou deux mois. Ou deux ans. Tu dois te préparer, Narcissa, à ce que cela perdure même jusqu'à ta mort."

Elle frotta le devant de son pantalon. "Je sais une chose, il y aura des règles. Énormément de règles. Spécialement celles du genre 'pas dormir ensemble'. Ce qui veut dire, bien sûr, que les garçons devront changer de dortoir à l'école. Draco, je pense, changera. Il connaît ses amis depuis bien plus longtemps que Harry et s'en accommodera plus vite."

"Arrête. Il n'y aucune raison qu'il ne déménage."

"Tu es malade ? Des adolescents qui se découvrent, attirés l'un par l'autre, vivant dans la même chambre, se douchant ensemble et, pour l'amour de dieu, il n'y a aucune raison de déménager ?"

"Bon dieu, Narcissa ! Ils découvriront en temps et en heure ce qu'ils veulent découvrir, ensemble. Pose des règles si tu veux, mais je te prierais de ne pas en devenir insultante d'absurdité."

"Bon, bon. Pas besoin de déménager... Je ne te connaissais pas cette attitude de défenseur de l'humanité, Severus."

"Je dis juste que..." Il s'arrêta en entendant les rires et le claquement de la serre.

"Hey ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais promis à Rogue de l'aider. Que _tu _viennes ne fera que rendre les choses plus longues !" disait Harry, la voix portante dans la serre, le rire présent dans son intonation.

Les pas résonnaient. Ils provenaient de derrière des rangées de palmiers qui cachaient sans doute les garçons.

"Conneries. Je peux aider, tu le sais. De puis, plus on accomplit le travail rapidement, plus on pourra faire d'autres choses." répondit Draco.

"Comme quoi ?"

"Oh, tu le sais." lança-t-il, chantonnant. Il avait l'air prêt à décrire un peu, mais les deux garçons se glacèrent en voyant surgir de derrière une rangée de palmiers Severus et Narcissa. Draco faillit tomber en s'arrêtant, un Harry insouciant lui fonçant dessus. Pendant un long moment, mère et fils s'observèrent, chacun évaluant l'autre. "Mère. Quand es-tu rentrée ?" Sa voix était tremblante, ses yeux apeurés. Harry, remarqua Severus, avait pâli.

Elle regarda les garçons, les yeux lourds de sens, en disant. "Ce matin. Je n'ai pu trouver personne dans la maison, alors je suis allée à l'étable."

Cela prit plus de temps que ça aurait dû pour les deux garçons à comprendre l'importance de ces mots. Puis Harry lâcha un hoquet soudain, la compréhension bien plus rapide que pour Draco. Mais ce fut la réaction du blond qui donna envie à Severus d'aller prendre son filleul dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il observa une pure terreur empreinte de résolution s'afficher sur son visage, avant que celui-ci ne se fixe dans un étrange mélange des deux.

"Je vois." dit-il, le menton levé de défiance. "Tu es en colère ? Tu es venu me hurler dessus ? Je te dégoûte ?" demanda-t-il, ses mots s'étranglant sur la fin.

Sa mère s'empressa à ses côtés. "Mon dragon, tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je te le promets. Je t'aime."

Harry recula un peu, son visage se fermant et ses bras entourant son torse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, Narcissa s'approcha et le prit dans un câlin, lui répétant les mêmes mots, à la grande surprise du brun.

Puis elle recula. "Bon. Je crois qu'on va devoir discuter. Si tu croyais avoir déjà été embarrassé par ce genre de discussion, Draco, tu n'as encore rien entendu."

"T'es pas sérieuse, maman. On peut pas discuter ici. Devant Oncle Severus."

"On peut et on va le faire. On ressent tous quelque chose de différent, ici, et on va tout mettre à plat. Cela nécessite une discussion franche à propos de ce que vous... Que vous..." dit-elle en gigotant des mains pour essayer de transmettre les mots qu'elle ne pouvait dire. "Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Mais j'accorde que la serre n'est pas le bon endroit."

"Alors tu... Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec moi ? Et Harry ?"

Narcissa ferma les yeux. "Ce n'est pas la vie que je te souhaitais. Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue que vous savez tous deux ce que vous voulez vraiment ni que vous soyez sûr de ce que vous ressentez. Cependant, je veux vraiment en discuter avec vous et garder l'esprit ouvert."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Draco hocha la tête, hésitant. "Eh bien. Je suppose qu'on devrait retourner dans la maison." Il se tourna et commença à regagner la porte de la serre. En passant devant Harry, il s'arrêta et lui prit la main avec un mouvement de tête que Severus connaissait trop bien. "Ça te va ?"

Le brun sourit, comme si sa vie venait de s'éclairer d'un nouveau soleil chaleureux. "Ouais. Ça me va. Excellent."

Draco lui rendit son sourire et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, main dans la main, les deux adultes les suivant derrière.

Le retour fut silencieux. Les garçons semblaient tendus, mais Severus n'en fut pas surpris. Il se demandait quelle partie de leur main liée était de la pure défiance, et quelle partie était de l'affection toute innocente. Il observa Narcissa, qui était inhabituellement pensive. Il appréhendait la signification de ces pensées.

"Narcissa..."

"Ça ira. Nous irons tous bien. On va trouver un moyen de traverser ça. On est des Malefoy, Rogue et Potter, on est tous des survivants. S'il y a bien une chose que les quatre personnes présentes sous ce toit partagent, c'est ça : ce sont des survivants."

* * *

Done ! Au moins une étape de passée, et je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que, malgré tout, Narcissa se révèle plutôt ouverte d'esprit. Avec l'aide de Rogue, une fois de plus...

Quelle est la prochaine ? Oh, oui, les amis... Eh bien, _mes amis_, je vous dis à dans 3 jours !

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela !

Je vous fais de gros bisous !  
Vince.


	23. Normalité

Bonjour les amis !

Encore un Samedi ! Et plus qu'un mois de publication avant le chapitre final. (Si tout va bien. N'oublions pas que tout pourrait ne pas aller bien.) J'ai eu l'impression que certains d'entre vous ont eu l'air un peu choqué par ce que j'ai dit dans ma dernière note de chapitre (A savoir que je ne sois pas gay !) Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est loin d'être le seul cliché de ce site Internet que je ne remplis pas. Laissez moi casser les points un à un : j'ai 18 ans, j'ai eu mon permis aujourd'hui, je suis un mec, je suis hétérosexuel (bien évidemment complètement POUR le mariage gay qu'on appelle mariage pour tous uniquement dans de ridicules soucis de politiquement correct), je suis de ceux qui ont pu choisir leur sexualité, je n'ai rien du cliché de l'étudiant en littérature : je fume pas, je bosse, j'ai pas de lunettes, je suis pas grand et j'ai horreur des écharpes. De toute façon j'suis pas frileux. Et ça tombe bien vu que je ne suis PAS étudiant en littérature, mais j'étudie l'informatique à Lausanne, en Suisse. Je suis donc partiellement geek (partiellement : j'ai une vie sociale) et si parmi vous se trouvent des joueurs invétérés de quelques jeux en ligne, je me joins à vous avec plaisir.

Mais assez parlé du traducteur ! :) Demandez-moi si vous voulez savoir !

Dans ce chapitre, eh bien... Vu son titre, rien de bien joyeux, si ? Oh, ce n'est pas si mal en réalité. Bref : on prévient les amis, et on avance jusqu'au nouvel an. Chez les Malefoys. Sans Severus ni Narcissa...

Oh yeah !

Cette histoire est **traduite** de Draco's Boy, par** Empathic Siren**, corrigé par **Meliy.** Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Normalité**

Harry observait les collines défiler depuis sa fenêtre arrière. Il écoutait le léger sifflement du vent fendu par la voiture. Draco faisait des petits bruits de dégoût à chaque page de _MiddleMarch _tandis que ses doigts les tournaient avec le claquement rythmé de l'impatience. La voix de Mme Malefoy déblatérait avec une précision infaillible les plannings pour les vacances. Rogue commentait avec véhémence l'inanité de la société en cette période de vacances. Tout était si normal, comme si rien n'avait changé. Le ventre de Harry se remplit d'une terreur mordante. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, se concentrant sur les arbres défilant.

"Eh bien, on ne peut tout bonnement pas accepter l'invitation des Squire le vingt-trois ; invités que nous sommes par les Smith ce même après-midi." dit-elle.

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous ne sommes pas invités au même moment. Je suis sûr que tu as assez d'endurance pour participer à deux soirées en une journée. Tu en as déjà gérées cinq voire plus. Bien que la raison pour laquelle tu accepterais les deux m'échappe complètement. A chaque évènement c'est pareil : trop de punch au rhum, pas assez de saumon fumé et trop de matriarches engoncées dans des robes hideuses ornées de soie et de plumes ridicules. A propos, dis-moi que tu as eu une illumination et t'es débarrassée de cet infâme sac à main en plume d'autruche."

"Il a été fait main en Italie. Il est unique et s'accorde à tout."

"Traduction : tu as dépensé une énormité pour l'acheter, et la banque refuse désormais d'honorer tes flambages de carte bleue."

Mme Malefoy grogna, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout pensa Harry. "A qui le dis-tu. Peut-être pouvons-nous parler de ces jolies fleurs blanches devant lesquelles tu es tombé en pâmoison l'année dernière, hmm ?"

"C'étaient des _Cypripedium candidums_, Narcissa. Elles ont été intégrées à mes recherches jusqu'à ce que je n'en aie plus. Je n'aurais jamais pu finir mon projet sans elles. Et as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû affronter pour les récupérer d'Amérique ? Hein ? J'ai dû... Oh, on s'en moque. Retournons à des sujets bien plus importants, tels que comment pourrais-tu bien participer à deux soirées en une journée ?"

"Tu fais ça chaque année. Tu rabaisses l'importance de chacune de ces soirées, pourtant tu m'y escortes à chaque fois."

Il y eut un silence un peu tendu avant que Severus ne se remette à parler. "Tu ne dois pas y aller seule, surtout au vu des circonstances." C'était la première fois que Harry sentit le professeur Rogue peu sûr du sujet dans lequel il plongeait. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire en regardant distraitement passer les boites aux lettres.

"Tu fais une adorable escorte. Tu l'as toujours été. Merci." Il y avait un timbre étrange dans la voix de Mme Malefoy que Harry ne put interpréter. Il observa Draco, mais il était toujours agacé par son bouquin, inconscient des petites piques que se lançaient son parrain et sa mère, et toutes les choses étranges et informulées qui s'y cachaient.

"Explique pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas accepter les deux invitations." La voix de Rogue semblait la plus conciliante que Harry n'ait jamais entendue.

"Les Smith et les Squire ne se parlent plus. Je connais les Smith depuis plus longtemps, je ne peux pas imaginer refuser leur invitation. De plus, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Tandie Squire trouvait à redire au cabas à salade de Mildred Smith."

Harry résista à l'éclat de rire qui lui vint en imaginant les doigts de Severus blanchir sur le volant. "Tout ça, toute cette_ comédie_, pour un abruti de cabas à salade ? Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux te préoccuper de choses si stupides et peu importantes."

"Et c'est ce qui fait de toi une excellente escorte, Severus. Tu ne comprends pas, et tu ne veux pas comprendre." fit Narcissa en un souffle. Elle se tourna dans son siège. "Harry ?"

Celui-ci la fixa, surpris d'entendre son prénom. Il avait une expression interrogatrice.

"Ça te pose un problème si on ne va pas à la soirée des Squire ?"

Il secoua la tête, choqué par la question. "Je ne les connais même pas, euh... Si ?"

"Thomas Squire est dans ta classe, je crois. Il s'entend bien avec Draco."

Il se tourna vers le concerné, qui fut momentanément distrait de sa tâche à l'entente de son prénom. Il haussa les épaules, puis retourna à sa lecture.

"Aucun désir brûlant d'y aller, alors ?" insista la femme.

Harry secoua la tête, se demandant s'il comprendrait un jour ces stupides jeux sociaux. Il avait déjà un fort apriori sur les femmes qui possédaient des cabas à salade. Comme si on avait besoin de sacs différents pour la salade... Mais il ne connaissait surtout pas les Squire. "Dois-je, euh, je veux dire... Dois-je m'excuser ?" demanda-t-il, peu sûr de comment exprimer poliment le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être invité sans même connaître les hôtes de la soirée.

"Pas besoin. Je m'occuperai d'envoyer nos réponses. Mes amis connaissent parfaitement ton statut au sein de la famille Malefoy." Elle rougit et bloqua pendant un moment. "Pas comme... Comme _ça_, bien sûr, simplement que Draco et toi êtes de proches... Proches amis, que tu es proche de la famille. Comme Severus, enfin, non, seigneur, pas comme ça. Je n'implique pas que..." Mme Malefoy détourna les yeux et rajusta son veston. "Je suis sûre que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Je veux que tu saches que tu es impliqué dans ce genre de décisions. Tu es important pour nous, et pour moi. Même si je..." Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comme en de nombreuses occasions ces derniers jours.

Harry fut soudain complètement conscient que le temps s'était complètement arrêté dans la voiture. Draco retenait son souffle, ses doigts en position pour tourner une page, prétendant ne pas écouter. Il vit Rogue l'observer dans le rétroviseur, oscillant entre lui et la route. Ils étaient inquiets. Ils savaient tout comme lui et Narcissa que cette démonstration de normalité était une manière d'aplanir le paysage de leur vie, soudainement escarpé. Il sourit sans y faire attention, soulagé de voir que ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances n'était pas un rêve, que tout n'était finalement pas comme avant, et soulagé de voir que les autres se sentaient comme lui.

Il tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule, ses doigts glissant rapidement au loin. "Merci à vous de vous occuper des excuses et de ces trucs. Si Draco et moi devions gérer tout ceci, vous vous retrouveriez à bien peu de ces soirées, et entourée de cabas à salade laids et d'amis mécontents." taquina-t-il avec ironie, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

La voix sardonique de Rogue prit le relais. "Oui, Narcissa, il est sage que tu t'occupes de nos calendriers sociaux. Autrement, on serait entourés de scandales impliquant des légumes placés dans les mauvais sacs et le grand honneur qu'est la vue de matrones sociales de haute volée coincées dans trop de paillettes et de plumes et saoulées au punch..."

Elle rit. Elle sourit vers Harry avant de se retourner. "J'enverrais nos excuses demain." dit-elle avant de démarrer une conversation nouvelle avec Rogue.

Le brun retourna à son observation du paysage mouvant, essayant de se remémorer la discussion trop franche entre lui, Draco et Mme Malefoy au sujet de sortir ensemble, du sexe, et de grandir avec des cabas à salade et des soirées de vacances.

La sensation mordante dans son ventre était toujours là, remarqua-t-il. Tout ceci était bien trop beau pour durer. Il se savait condamné à l'éternel recommencement. Et il se demandait quand tout ceci allait exploser. Tandis qu'ils passaient un mur de pierre abîmé, il se demanda, inquiet, si, ou plutôt _quand_ Narcissa Malefoy allait arrêter de l'inviter et de l'aimer. Il s'inquiéta au sujet de ce que Ron et Blaise diraient. Il s'inquiéta au sujet de l'école, des Dursley, et ce qu'allait être sa vie d'adolescent gay. Il s'inquiéta de la réaction de Draco quand il découvrirait qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir, et qu'il s'occuperait alors de chercher une autre personne à aimer.

Une chaude main prit la sienne et la serra, le délivrant de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux. Draco souriait, lança un regard dans la direction de sa mère et roula des yeux. Harry sourit en retour. Il lui serra encore la main avant de le lâcher et de repartir dans son magazine.

"Grosse vache moralisatrice." marmonna Draco en tournant une page, faisant référence à Billy Eliott, supposa Harry.

Il continua à observer le paysage, qui changeait constamment sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

"Arrête de faire les cent pas. Tu me donnes un mal de tête incroyable." se plaignit Draco. Il s'assit sur son lit, le dos raide et droit, et les chevilles croisées comme fusionnées ensemble.

"J'y peux rien. Blaise et Ron seront là bientôt. Et... Et on doit leur dire. Bon sang, comment on va faire ça ?"

"T'es tellement tendu ! Viens, et laisse moi m'en occuper."

Harry roula des yeux en voyant les sourcils de Draco s'agiter. "C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ?"

"Ouais. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je suis un mec de quinze ans, seize dans quelques mois. La baise, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense..."

"Eh bien, redirige ton énergie, et aide moi à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire."

"Pourquoi tu veux leur dire ? C'est pas vraiment leurs affaires..."

"On doit leur dire. Ils vivent avec nous. Tu es malade si tu crois qu'ils ne se rendront pas compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre nous. De plus, je me souviens de ce que ta mère a dit, moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on soit changés de dortoir parce qu'elle croit qu'on se rejoint dans le lit de l'un d'entre nous pendant la nuit."

"Tu n'as pas cru tout ça, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, merde, elle nous a forcés à aller demander des préservatifs à la pharmacie ! Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'en suis pas là ! Elle en fait trop. Elle ne nous fera pas déménager."

"Elle le fera. Je ne prends pas le risque. On leur dit ce qui se passe."

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit, d'accord. Je sais que j'étais d'accord pour leur dire. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Dès qu'ils franchiront cette porte ? Ça peut pas attendre ?"

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Putain, Harry, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ?"

"Je viens de te le dire." Il se gratta le front. Il sentait la migraine arriver. "Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas leur dire... Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu remets tout ça en question ?"

Draco marmonna quelque chose sous sa barbe qu'il ne put entendre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas flatteur. "Quand vas-tu te mettre dans la tête que jamais je ne remettrais tout ça en question ?"

"Peut-être lorsque tu seras capable de t'afficher comme... Comme tu... Comme on... Tu sais... _Comme on est _devant les autres. Au moins devant nos colocs' !"

"Bon ! Alors dis-leur. Je ne t'arrêterais pas. Je t'ai dit que je voulais attendre, mais si tu insistes, alors je te laisse le dire à Ron et Blaise."

"Nous dire quoi ?" demanda le plus grand en entrant dans la chambre, Ron sur ses talons.

Harry se tourna si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber. "Quand... Comment... Vous êtes de retour ?"

"Oui. Je pensais que c'était un fait, avec ma question, et tout... Alors. Que dois-tu nous dire ?" Blaise laissa retomber sa valise au sol et sauta sur son lit.

Ron, remarqua Harry, avait gardé la tête baissé et s'était précipité sur son lit, le visage presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. "Ça va, Ron ?" s'intéressa Harry, gagnant du temps. Draco ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il était assis tranquillement sur son lit.

"Bien, oui. Toi et Draco avez quelque... Quelque chose à nous dire. Bien, bien. Bonne chose."

"Ron ?"

Il défit la fermeture éclair de son sac de voyage et commença à regarnir son placard.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ?" demanda Blaise dans un fort grognement. "On dirait que l'un d'entre vous est prêt à... Oh, je sais pas, confesser un secret sombre et profond." Il s'assit droit, un éclair de joie dans les yeux. "C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? La confession est bonne pour l'âme, tu sais Harry. Tu vas finalement nous avouer être un meurtrier ou quoi ? T'as tué quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? Un gars qu'a essayé de se maquer ta meuf, hein ?" Blaise se détourna et s'adressa à Ron. "C'est ça qu'il disent dans les séries télés, non ? Maquer ta meuf ?"

"J'sais pas." répondit celui-ci, tendu.

"Je pense que c'est ça. Alors un mec a essayé de se maquer ta meuf, Harry. C'est bon, tu peux nous le dire, hein. On le savait en fait. On se demandait si t'étais un genre de mec louche, un bad-boy." Il étrécit son regard. "Mais, j'y pense... T'es incroyablement passif et rêveur pour un mec qui a été impliqué dans de salles histoires comme ça. Non, t'es plus un type bien, toi. Celui qui défend à sa manière, sans foi ni loi, ce qu'il croit juste. En plus, ça colle avec ton admiration pour les plantes. Tu pourrais pas être un méchant qui aime les plantes." Blaise claqua des doigts. "J'y suis ! Tu fais pousser des trucs, hein Harry ? Hein ? C'est ça, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui, Blaise. Tu as trouvé. Je suis un roi de la drogue, j'ai trempé dans huit cartels différents, et j'ai été évincé du métier lorsqu'on a puni mes crimes en m'envoyant dans un internat masculin élitiste, me cachant de mes partenaires sans scrupule et revanchards. Je suis sur le fil du miroir. Tu savais ?"

Il rit. "Hé, petit connard qui cache son jeu. Moi qui te prenait pour un adorable garçon qui devient adulte."

"Harry n'était pas un dealer, espèce de commère pathétique." fit Draco, visiblement pas amusé par le sens de l'humour de Blaise.

"Il essaye de m'énerver. Calme toi !" lui lança Harry. "Arrêtons là, Blaise. J'ai vraiment quelque chose à dire. On a quelque chose à dire." dit-il, réalisant cependant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Blaise tapota son doigt sur son menton. "Hmm, pas un dealer. Oh, je sais, un escort-boy ! Tu étais un gamin qu'on pouvait louer, hein ? Draco t'as trouvé au bord d'une route, fatigué, affamé et frigorifié ?" Il laissa échapper un sifflement. "Je parie que tu avais l'air incroyablement appétissant habillé en catin. Pourquoi, Mr Potter, portez-vous ces pantalons de cuir au raz des fesses ? Est ce qu'un de vos Johns régulier…" Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron. "Ils les appellent bien des Johns, hein ? Dans les séries, hein ?" avant de se retourner vers Harry. "Est ce qu'un de vos Johns vous a simplement jeté là après avoir usé de vos services ?" Blaise lui fit de l'œil comme ils savaient si bien tous le faire, taquin. "C'est ce qu'il y a de si secret au sujet de ton passé ?"

Harry commença à rire hystériquement au ridicule de l'imagination de Blaise et à la tension de la pièce. C'était rire ou commencer à jeter les meubles à la figure des autres. Le rire semblait le plus adapté, mais, malheureusement, tout le monde ne fut pas de cet avis.

Draco fondit sur Blaise. "Tu retires ça, connard de fils de pute ! Comment oses-tu balancer des trucs aussi vicieux à Harry ?!"

"Du calme, l'amoureux." dit-il avec un rire, pensant toujours que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague. "Quoi, tu le veux pour toi tout seul, hein ?"

Le blond cria en lui plongeant dessus. Il le frappa dans le torse, l'allongeant sur son lit, se perdant dans une bagarre.

Harry fonça sur Draco tout comme Ron pour essayer de les séparer.

"Calmez-vous bande de crétins ! Vous allez vous casser un ongle et partir pleurer vers l'Infirmière." gronda Harry en tirant le blond comme il le pouvait.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ?" demanda Blaise avant de glapir en esquivant de justesse un poing. "Arrête, espèce d'enculé de psychotique. Je plaisantais ! Tout le monde sait que Harry est toujours un puceau rougissant, et tu as par ailleurs fait très attention à ce qu'aucune fille de Collenton ne le touche, ce pauvre crétin !"

"Il n'est PAS un crétin !" cria Draco, essayant toujours de le cogner.

"Vas te faire mettre Zabini ! Je ne suis pas un... Un... Juste parce que je suis vierge ne veut pas dire que je peux pas t'en coller une sévère sur le sol !" s'énerva Harry, fatigué d'être ciblé par ces moqueries de bas étage.

"Arrêtez tous, maintenant ! Stop !" hurla Ron en réussissant finalement à dégager Blaise de la mêlée. "Maintenant" dit-il. "Quel est le sujet de ce bordel ?"

Harry observa Draco, qui évitait son regard. Il roula des yeux puis ouvrit la bouche pour se plonger dans une explication complexe, quand Draco le devança.

"Tu avais raison, Ron." souffla-t-il.

"Raison à quel sujet ?" demanda Harry, Blaise lui faisant stéréo.

"Vraiment ?" demanda le concerné, ignorant les deux autres.

"Oui, vraiment." confirma Draco en prenant une grande inspiration et attrapant la main du brun. "Tu avais raison."

Harry sentit une petite décharge électrique en sentant la main de Draco enlacer la sienne. Il sourit et se tourna pour attraper son regard, mais il fut interrompu par Blaise.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" demanda-t-il, se dégageant de Ron et pointant un doigt tremblant à leurs mains enlacées.

"Deux mains, Blaise, liées ensemble. Un signe d'affection dans bien des cultures." énonça lentement le blond.

"Ouais, j'avais compris. Je veux dire... Je veux... Merde, Draco, pourquoi _ta_ main et liée à celle de _Harry _? Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ?"

"Parce que j'en ai envie. Un problème avec ça, Zabini ?"

"Je... Bordel de merde, Draco, ça veut dire que tu es vraiment un putain d'obsédé ? Tous les deux ? Je plaisantais avant, à propos du business d'escort-boy ! Oh, putain de merde, je voulais pas... C'est pas vrai, si ?"

"Non, c'est pas vrai... Connard de branleur."

"Oh, eh bien quand est ce que _c'est _arrivé ? C'est une blague ? Pas drôle, les gars, pas drôle du tout."

"C'est pas une blague." répondit Harry. "On est... On... Tu peux le voir, on est ensemble. On voulait vous le dire, c'est tout."

Blaise secoua la tête. "Je ne... Putain, allez tous vous faire enculer... C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, ça l'est. Encore une fois, Zabini, ça te pose problème ?" demanda Draco.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête avant de se tourner vers Ron. "Tu fais partie de ce merdier ? C'est vraiment pas une blague ?"

"C'est pas une blague, Blaise. Penses-y. Toutes les fois où on en a parlé, tu sais, de à quel point Draco était étrange avec Harry." rappela le rouquin.

"Hey !" interpella Draco.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." lança Ron à celui-ci, se tournant vers Blaise, qui semblait pensif.

"Tu veux dire l'histoire avec Jordan ?" proposa-t-il.

"Ouais, entre autres."

Blaise s'approcha de Harry et l'analysa du regard, mais recula en entendant le son de gorge peu engageant qu'émit Draco. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire." dit-il finalement. "Alors vous êtes tous deux... Enfin, vous savez. Vous êtes, euh, comme vous êtes."

"On est toujours les mêmes, espèce d'idiot !" lança le brun.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il le coupa. "Oublie pas que je peux toujours te foutre un coup dans la gueule et faire tomber ton petit cul maigrichon au sol."

"Gné, Blaise comprendre !" grogna-t-il dans une pauvre imitation d'un homme des cavernes. Il pointa Harry et singea : "Toi fort et pas content, grrr, pas grave orientation sexuelle et pas grave que toi aimer fleur." Il se pointa du doigt. "Moi punchingball pour entraîner toi à défoncer des culs." Il y eut un moment avant qu'il se rende compte de son erreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se colora immédiatement tandis que ses mains fermaient sa bouche. "Ce n'est PAS ce que je voulais dire." marmonna-t-il à travers ses mains.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que tous les quatre se laissent partir dans des rires hystériques. Blaise tomba à la renverse sur son lit, Draco s'effondra contre le mur, se tenant le ventre de ses mains, obligé de lâcher celle de Harry qui s'était allongé sur le dos, comme pour empêcher ses intestins de s'enfuir. Ron roulait des yeux et ricanait, son regard passant de Draco à Harry. Finalement, la crise se calma.

Blaise hocha la tête. "Alors vous êtes gays." dit-il, observant Draco, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol, Harry avachi sur le mur derrière lui.

Draco tira sur l'ourlet de son jean. "Je suppose que c'est vrai."

"Tu supposes ou tu le sais ? Aides moi, Draco ; comment peux-tu foutre toutes les filles de Collenton dans ton lit pour finalement tenir la main de Potter désormais ?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "J'sais pas. Je sais juste que... Que... Écoute, je sais, ok ? Laisse tomber."

"T'es pas obligé de te mettre sur la défensive !"

"Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, d'accord ? Mais tu m'as appelé comment, déjà ? Un putain d'obsédé ?"

"Tu m'es tombé dessus par surprise ! Une minute on plaisante sur Harry habillé en catin à louer et celle d'après, tu lui tiens la main comme s'il était un puceau romantique ! Oh, attends, c'en est un !"

"Arrête avec tes blagues déprimantes sur ça !" coupa Harry, prêt à éclater. "Ça fout quoi que je sois vierge ? Un vierge gay en plus ? Que dire de vous qui n'avez comme sujet d'intérêt que le fait de savoir si je me suis envoyé en l'air ou non ?"

"Je te taquine." dit-il entre deux rires légers. "Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te taquiner sur bien des sujets, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je suppose que je pourrais blaguer sur ton homosexualité ; ça ne tardera sûrement pas. Mais ce fait d'être vierge, c'est le must ! Et puis, on ne sait pas vraiment grand chose de toi. On a peu de dossier. On ne sait rien de ton passé, et je..." Il redevint sérieux. "Et je pense qu'il n'y a rien dont on puisse rire dans ce dernier."

Harry détourna les yeux, manquant le regard échangé entre Draco et Ron. Il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait vu Blaise se moquer du rouquin à propos de Hermione, de Draco à propos de ses fringues... Et soudain, il comprit quelque chose qui lui colla un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il roula des yeux. "C'est un moyen tordu d'avouer que... Que nous sommes amis, pas vrai ?"

"Sûr, imbécile."

"Tu vas pas mettre fin à ça, hein ?"

Blaise sourit. "Y a pas la moindre putain de chance."

"Eh bien, alors... Ok."

Il claqua des mains. "Génial ! Maintenant, les sujets délicats. Pas de roulage de palots ou pire dans cette chambre, n'est ce pas ?"

"C'est notre chambre aussi", répondit Draco.

"Ouais, mais je suis pas vraiment intéressé par les mecs, et je crois savoir que Ron non plus. Donc. Pas d'embrassade ou pire dans cette chambre. À moins que nous soyons, vous savez, partis pour une période de temps étendue. Comme les vacances d'été par exemple. Qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que l'on entre ici par hasard et tombons sur oh ? deux ados tendus comme des strings qui se font mutuellement plaisir." dit-il en illustrant de ses mains.

"Ça me parait normal." dit Harry avant que Draco ne puisse objecter.

Blaise hocha la tête. "Vous allez le dire au reste de l'école ?"

"Non." répondit Draco. "Juste vous deux, et on aimerait que vous le gardiez pour vous."

"Sûr mon pote. Tout ce que tu veux. Ok, j'ai atteint ma limite de bizarrerie et de malaise, je vais à la Bibliothèque. J'aurais dû finir ma dissertation avant de partir..." dit-il en récupérant ses affaires de cours et en laissant Ron, Harry et Draco assis en petit cercle dans la chambre.

"Alors, tu penses que tout va bien aller ? Tu penses que Blaise le vit bien ?" demanda Harry à Ron.

Celui-ci pinça ses lèvres et pencha la tête, réfléchissant. "Je ne peux pas imaginer que quoi que ce soit se passe mal. Je connais Blaise depuis un long moment, tout comme Draco. Il blague souvent, mais il sait être sérieux au sujet des amis. Il est loyal. Extrêmement loyal."

"Alors tu penses que tout est normal ?"

"Aussi normal que ça peut l'être. C'est un peu choquant, mais j'avais eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote. Tout se passera bien. Mais... Soyez attentifs, hein ? Bien des mecs ne sont pas aussi ouverts d'esprit."

Draco hocha la tête. "C'est exactement pour cela que je ne voulais pas tout avouer tout de suite."

"Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour objecter, se sentir lésé, quelqu'un qui pense qu'il est meilleur que tous les autres. On ne peut pas l'éviter, vraiment. On ne peut pas vivre nos vies en se basant sur ce que pensent les autres de nous. On le fait déjà trop." fit Harry.

Draco lui serra la main. "Tout ira bien. Blaise et Ron n'ont aucun problème avec ça, on doit juste être attentifs avec les autres."

Harry grogna. "Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir chercher quelques placards à balais abandonnés ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." répondit l'autre en agitant les sourcils.

Ron soupira. "Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être avec Charlie."

"Ta gueule, tu sais que tu t'en fous. Si j'en crois ton speech passionné du début des vacances."

"Tout était vrai, tu sais. Je suis content pour vous. J'espère vraiment que tout va bien aller. C'est... Une vie difficile, je pense. Ou en tout cas plus dure que celle à laquelle tu te préparais il y a pas un mois, pas vrai ? Et puis, vous connaissant tous les deux, ce sera d'autant plus difficile de faire vivre... De maintenir cette relation. Mais je vous en crois capable. Celui-là, Harry," dit Ron en désignant Draco du menton. "Peut être hyper possessif."

"Non, sans blague ? Qui l'eut cru ?" répondit-il, impassible.

"Tais-toi, espèce d'andouille." lança le blond en le poussant, joueur. "Alors, on fait quoi ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "J'ai des cartes. Un petit Président, ça vous tente ?"

Et Harry sentit que peut-être, _peut-être_, tout pourrait vraiment bien se passer.

* * *

Il s'éveilla le matin suivant comme tous les matins et se dirigea vers la douche. Il s'installa précautionneusement, arrangeant sa serviette et tournant le pommeau de douche de manière à pouvoir se laver tout en étant au maximum caché par les murets. Blaise était bavard le matin, et il avait cette horrible habitude de regarder dans les yeux les gens à qui il parlait. Plus d'une fois, Harry en avait lâché sa bouteille de shampooing, sursautant tandis que Blaise se retournait pour lui poser une question.

Il se glissa sous le jet et commença à se laver. Il terminait de se savonner lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la douche. Il se mordit la lèvre, et entreprit de se rincer, délayant un peu plus le moment où il devrait sortir. Blaise ne se montra pas. Soupirant, Harry coupa l'eau, s'essuya et traîna des pieds jusque dans leur chambre.

"J'ai trouvé un placard abandonné au cinquième étage. On dirait que personne n'y fait attention. On devrait peut-être aller l'inspecter après le petit-déjeuner." souffla Draco dans son oreille alors qu'il apparaissait dans la salle à manger.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux en plongeant sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés. Voilà trois semaines que lui et Draco avaient fait leur coming-out auprès de leurs amis. En plus de s'être douché seul chaque matin depuis, il avait remarqué que Blaise se changeait désormais dans la salle de bain chaque matin. Même Ron semblait un peu hésitant auprès d'eux. Seul Draco ne semblait pas remarquer la tension globale de la chambrée. Il était trop occupé par les vacances à venir, leurs embrassades et les placards abandonnés qu'ils pouvaient explorer.

"Harry" dit celui-ci en le poussant gentiment. "T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? On se voit au placard du cinquième. Beau et spacieux !"

"J'en ai marre de me cacher dans les placards." marmonna le brun.

"Oui, mais on peut plus vraiment retourner dans l'étable, non ? Hagrid a failli nous chopper la dernière fois, et Éloïse me regarde de travers. Ça me met sur les nerfs."

Harry grogna. "Éloïse est un cheval, au cas où tu aies oublié."

"Elle me regarde quand même de travers. Les placards c'est le top. Privés, moins froids, et pas de foin éparpillé partout. C'était un peu compliqué d'expliquer à McLaggen pourquoi j'avais de la paille dans le dos l'autre jour."

"Putain, je déteste cet imbécile." s'énerva Harry, commençant à écraser ses œufs avec sa fourchette. "Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit il y a deux semaines ? Hein ? Il m'a appelé le garçon d'écurie. Connard de bourge."

"Mais t'étais dans le box de Buck, aussi. Je veux dire, l'erreur est compréhensible."

"Arrête, il sait qui je suis. On s'est croisé dans les couloirs des millions de fois."

"Je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait."

"Je sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que tu croies ça ou le fait que je sache que tu y crois vraiment."

Draco soupira, "Écoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur. Tu veux me le dire ? J'étais vraiment impatient toute la matinée de pouvoir... tu sais... Être avec toi un moment. Ça fait des années..."

"Ça fait trois jours, crétin stupide. C'est pas des années."

"Ouais, mais on est Samedi, on a rien a faire, et il y a un placard parfait qui nous attend."

"Pourquoi toujours dans les placards..." ronchonna Harry, abandonnant ses œufs en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, qui tinta. Il y eut un silence, où il fixa les yeux abattus de Draco. "Désolé." dit-il. "Je sais que je suis de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est que... Je crois pas que Blaise prenne les choses aussi bien qu'il veut l'avouer."

"Ok. Même si je sais pas vraiment d'où tu tiens ça."

"C'est... Il... Oh, on s'en fout après tout. Ça a peu d'importance, je suppose. T'es là, toi."

Draco retrouva le sourire. "Il s'y fera. Crois-moi. Mais il est... Enfin, j'imagine que c'est un peu comme si Hermione emménageait avec Ron. On aurait tous un peu peur de se trouver là quand il la sautera. Tu comprends ?"

"Ça oui, mais on dirait qu'il a peur que je lui saute dessus. Ça n'arrivera pas. Il le sait certainement."

"Oui, probablement. Mais putain de merde, Harry, laisse les choses se faire un peu, hein ? Arrête d'y penser ; laisse venir ce qui viendra. Parlons de trucs plus intéressants, comme le nouvel an chez moi. J'ai convaincu ma mère que nous étions deux sages petits garçons et qu'elle pouvait nous laisser seuls pour la soirée. Rien pour nous empêcher de s'embrasser toute la nuit sur le canapé, et de dormir ensemble. Je... J'attends ça depuis longtemps, tu sais. De dormir avec toi. Je pourrais même réussir à nous obtenir une bouteille de Champagne."

Harry eut un sourire. "T'es pathétique."

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ou je garde la bouteille pour moi ! Alors, pour le placard ?"

Le brun eut un rire. "Ouais, ok."

* * *

C'était la veille des vacances. Harry prenait sa douche. Il n'avait pas préparé sa serviette, ni tourné le pommeau. A quoi bon ? Il avait été seul depuis maintenant plus de cinq semaines.

"T'arrives toujours pas à chevaucher correctement ?" fit une voix à droite de Harry. Il glapit de surprise en sursauta, manquant de s'écraser sur le carrelage glissant. Il se tourna et se raidit.

"Blaise ?" Celui-ci semblait être là depuis un moment : il se passait déjà du shampooing. Avec les éclats des gouttes d'eau et l'habitude, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

"Qui d'autre ? Alors, tu tiens toujours pas sur un cheval ? Draco doit être un professeur terrible."

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"

Blaise se tourna et s'avança, éclaboussant Harry de volées de mousse de shampooing. Il pointa sa hanche. "Cet énorme bleu. T'es encore tombé, pas vrai ?" Il émit un son désapprobateur en se penchant pour examiner la blessure de près.

Harry sursauta à nouveau, et se décala sur le côté pour éviter le regard scrutateur de Blaise. "J'ai pris un saut. Malheureusement, pas Éloïse." dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Tu fais déjà du saut d'obstacle ? Moi qui pensais que Draco te forcerait à rejoindre son horrible club de dressage... Heureusement que tu n'y es pas, d'ailleurs. Ce McLaggen peut t'en faire voire de toutes les couleurs. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter cet abruti."

"McLaggen est un trou du cul." lâcha Harry, se sentant toujours désarçonné par la manière qu'avait Blaise de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, se lavant en lui faisant face.

"Oh, alors tu as déjà appris à le connaître, je vois. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas osé."

"Je l'ai croisé à l'étable. Je brossais Buck. Il m'a traité de garçon d'écurie."

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore, s'appuyant au muret qui séparait leurs douches. "C'est pas vrai ?! Classique. Tu t'es énervé ? Est-ce que tu l'as menacé de lui faire tomber... Attends, comment m'as-tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, lui faire tomber son cul maigrichon au sol ?"

Le brun eut un rire, se relaxant. "Non. Je réserve ça à mes plus proches amis."

"Ne fais pas attention à lui, Harry. McLaggen est un imbécile. Toujours à se vanter à travers l'école, portant ses fringues d'équitation comme s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'on l'appelle en urgence à l'étable pour un problème de dressage."

Harry éclata de rire.

"Tu sais ce que je l'ai entendu dire l'autre jour ? Et attention il était sérieux. Il disait : je comprends pas pourquoi cette école paye des bourses. Mes taxes d'étude ne servent pas à payer la scolarité des pauvres. Les pauvres travaillent dans les usines, ils se foutent de la littérature anglaise ! Abruti."

Lui ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, commençant à détester sérieusement McLaggen.

Blaise se glissa sous le jet, se rinçant du savon et de la mousse de shampooing. "Putain, ces douches matinales me manquaient. J'ai, euh, trop dormi ces derniers temps. Je me couchais trop tard je suppose. Je crois que je le ferais plus."

Harry sourit intérieurement. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

"Alors tu passes les vacances avec Draco et sa mère ?"

"Ouais. Et toi ?"

"Je vais skier en Autriche. Comme chaque hiver, avec mes cousins."

"Et ton père et ta mère ?"

Blaise haussa les épaules. "Ils sont tous les deux trop occupés. C'est mieux comme ça. Et puis, je passerais l'été à voyager en Grèce avec ma mère. Ça fait des années qu'on a pas fait ça, et on a décidé qu'il était temps de s'y remettre. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi cet été ?"

Harry se glaça. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cet été. Devrait-il retourner chez les Durlsey ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à Mme Malefoy de le garder tout un été, pas vrai ? Il éloigna ces pensées. Il n'allait pas les laisser gâcher son plaisir. Depuis quelques temps, les choses lui souriaient. Elles redevenaient normales, Draco à ses côtés. Il verrait ça plus tard. "Non, pas encore de plans."

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu trouveras." Blaise coupa l'eau et attrapa sa serviette, s'essuyant avant d'enfiler son peignoir. "Passe de bonnes vacances, si je te revois pas. Je pars direct après les cours. On se voit en Janvier. Bonne année !" cria-t-il depuis la chambre.

"A plus." appela Harry, souriant.

* * *

Harry s'était affalé sur le sofa, enroulé dans sa couverture verte, lisant un livre de botanique offert par Rogue pour Noël, et buvant un chaleureux cidre que Mme Malefoy avait insisté pour lui donner avant de partir à sa soirée. Il leva les yeux en sentant Draco s'avachir sur le sofa, le visage grimaçant de mauvaise humeur. Harry leva les sourcils, interrogateur.

"Elle nous a laissés à peine assez de Champagne pour une flûte chacun. Une flûte ! Vraiment, qu'est ce qu'elle croit qu'on va faire !"

"Se saouler au Champagne avant de copuler dans son salon ? Bien que la manière dont une idée aussi saugrenue aurait pu lui venir en tête m'est complètement mystérieuse."

"Ta gueule !" gronda-t-il en entendant le rire de Harry. "Bon, on a toujours une flûte. Je pense qu'on va devoir la garder pour trinquer à minuit, n'est ce pas ?"

"Tu peux pas sérieusement avoir pensé qu'elle nous laisserait une bouteille ! Je suis déjà surpris qu'elle n'ait pas engagé un voisin pour passer toutes les trente minutes prétextant demander du sucre, juste pour voir ce que l'on fait."

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Draco observa nonchalamment autour de lui, avant de se concentrer sur le livre de Harry. "C'est un des bouquins qu'Oncle Severus t'as offert ?"

"Ouais. C'est génial. Ça parle de la nouvelle théorie de germination croisée, et... Enfin, tu as pigé l'idée."

"Hmm. Alors, tu as... Tu as apprécié Noël ? Tu étais... Vraiment silencieux."

Harry posa son livre et se serra dans sa couverture inconsciemment. Il parut soudainement inquiet. "Noël était super. Est ce que... Est-ce que j'ai oublié de remercier ta mère pour un de ses cadeaux ? Putain de merde..." Jura-t-il à mi-voix. "J'ai oublié quelque chose, pas vrai ? C'est... Enfin, il y en avait tellement ! Je pensais pourtant..."

"Calme-toi, Harry. Tu n'as pas oublié un seul merci. Tu avais l'air si..." Draco haussa les épaules. "C'était difficile pour moi de te voir si... Incertain, comme si tu n'avais jamais fêté Noël avant. Et en y pensant, j'ai réalisé que c'était le cas."

Le brun soupira. "C'est terminé maintenant." dit-il, refusant de penser aux incertitudes liées à l'été à venir. "Écoute, je veux pas que tout ce que j'ai maintenant soit marqué par ce que je n'ai pas eu. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Vraiment."

"Mais..."

"Je pourrais pas oublier ça si toi tu n'oublies pas, si ta mère n'oublie pas, putain, même si Rogue n'oublie pas ! Noël était exceptionnel. Je me suis amusé. Et maintenant c'est le nouvel an, et nous sommes seuls. Tu veux vraiment gâcher ce moment en parlant de stupides fantômes du passé ?"

Draco lui lança un regard furtif. "Je suppose que ce que tu viens de sous-entendre sans la moindre subtilité mérite qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement..." plaisanta-t-il lentement.

"J'espérais que tu penses ça." Harry rejeta la couverture et se colla contre Draco. "Il y a tellement d'autres choses dont on pourrait parler." souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant, effleurant les lèvres du blond. "Tellement d'autres choses qu'on pourrait faire." ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, joignant celles-ci à l'arrière de la tête blonde. Il effleura à nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassant chastement encore et encore, s'excitant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient. Ils s'embrassaient férocement. Leurs mains les serraient l'un contre l'autre, caressant leur torse, leur dos, tandis qu'ils haletaient et gémissaient et murmuraient des propos incohérents.

Draco prit les commandes du baiser, poussant Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Il le suivit, l'embrassant toujours, le pinçant et le léchant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes au dessus du brun.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, se perdant tout deux dans leurs sensations. Harry bougea et remonta son bassin avec inadvertance, entrant en contact avec les hanches de Draco et son érection incroyablement dure. Draco sursauta un peu, surprit, avant de fermer les yeux en s'empêchant maladroitement de gémir.

"Putain de merde..." souffla Harry, une vague de chaleur et de plaisir l'envahissant.

"Recommence. Ça fait du bien quand tu fais ça. Je savais pas... C'est tellement bon." murmura Draco. Il se baissa de telle sorte qu'il parvienne à coller son érection contre celle de Harry au travers de leurs jeans. "Putain, t'es aussi dur que moi."

Les hanches du brun se soulevèrent encore, surpris qu'il était par la sensation du contact. Il frissonna et recommença, prêt à se damner pour quelque chose qui était aussi bon.

"Bon sang, t'es vraiment putain d'beau." glissa Draco en pressant à nouveau contre l'entrejambe de Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et hoqueta. La manière qu'avait le blond de le regarder le troublait au plus haut point. Son cœur battait fort, et son estomac faisait de violentes embardées. Ses mains se joignirent dans le dos de Draco, lui faisant perdre ses appuis et s'allonger complètement sur Harry, le serrant contre lui en continuant ses mouvements de hanches, essayant d'y instaurer un certain rythme. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact aussi... Sexuel. Et il en voulait plus, tellement plus !

Draco s'écarta un peu et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps, se fixant sur l'entrejambe de Harry. Son souffle mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de son jean. Le brun tremblait.

"Je veux essayer quelque chose." souffla le blond, plongeant sa main dans le boxer de Harry et saisissant sa hampe.

Il cria et se cambra en réponse. "Que..." commença-t-il à demander, mais s'étouffa en sentant cette main commencer à bouger de haut en bas, haut en bas, haut en bas. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, et il se sentit bouger lui aussi pour accompagner le mouvement.

"Pas si fort..." murmura-t-il. La main se desserra un peu. "Mieux..." souffla-t-il, frissonnant en sentant les décharges électriques qui le parcouraient.

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la main partit, laissant Harry un peu désarçonné. "Que..." dit-il encore, avant qu'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le fasse taire. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant alors que Draco l'avait débarrassé de son jean sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en observant, le regard vitreux, Draco défaire son propre pantalon et libérer son érection. Il se tourna et observa Harry. Celui-ci hoqueta, épinglé par le regard si étincelant et possessif.

Sans un mot, il se replaça au dessus de Harry. Celui-ci pouvait sentir les petits tremblements de ses muscles. C'était la seule marque de son hésitation, son incertitude à propos de tout ça. Ses mains bougèrent habilement tandis qu'il le fixait toujours avec des yeux fiévreux.

"Ah !" s'écria Harry de douleur en sentant le genou _très mal placé _de Draco. "Bouge, bouge un peu !"

"Désolé ! C'est mieux ?"

"Ouais." répondit-il en bougeant également. "Quel genre d'expérience est-ce là ?" demanda-t-il entre deux halètements, essayant de paraître harmonieux et relaxé.

Draco se pencha. "Le genre excitant." murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant la bouche entrouverte de Harry.

Celui-ci leva la tête et se lécha les lèvres. Il commença à dire quelque chose, il ne savait même pas vraiment quoi, mais on s'en fichait, car la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que l'instant d'après les lèvres de Draco était contre les siennes juste avant qu'il ne se rallonge complètement sur lui et reprenne son mouvement.

Le corps de Harry se cambra tout entier, et sa tête plongea dans le canapé. Ce contact, et cette chaleur... Bouger comme ça, leur verge se frottant l'une contre l'autre, désinhibés, libres, c'était ce que devait être le paradis.

"T'aimes ça ?" souffla le blond.

"Ouais. Ah, putain, ouais..." gémit Harry.

Draco lui offrit un petit sourire, vrai et nerveux.

Leurs mouvements étaient étranges. Incontrôlés, instinctifs. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Et ils devaient parfois s'arrêter pour s'ajuster. Beaucoup de "Désolé" et de "C'va" furent échangés. Malgré cela, la sensation de leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre était incroyable. Les mains étaient perdues dans les cheveux de l'autre, s'accrochant.

"Oh, putain !" cria Draco, sentant la délivrance arriver.

Harry n'y était pas encore, mais il s'en savait proche.

"J'peux plus m'retenir." souffla-t-il.

"Te r'tiens plus." haleta le brun, ayant le soudain besoin inexpliqué de papillonner le cou de Draco de petits baisers.

"Oh, merde." cria-t-il encore, se cambrant contre la bouche de Harry, se cambrant contre son corps. Il frissonna, ses yeux roulèrent et ses mains s'accrochèrent si fort aux cheveux du brun qu'il en siffla de douleur. "Désolé, désolé, désolé." murmurait Draco, incapable de relaxer ses mains et tout son corps qui convulsait.

Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud gicler partout contre lui, rendant le mouvement entre leurs deux hampes bien, bien plus agréable. Il glissait sans résistance, baigné par le liquide à la fois chaud et érogène. Il gémissait en accélérant son mouvement, haletant tandis que Draco le serrait plus fort contre lui. Il se libéra dans un glorieux cri, terrassé par la vague de chaleur électrique qui l'envahit. Son corps les souillant un peu plus, perdu dans l'orgasme.

Draco parvint enfin à reprendre le pas sur son corps, relâchant les cheveux du brun et se laissant tomber sur lui, sans force.

"Ouf..." gémit Harry sous le poids augmentant soudainement, toujours haletant. Malgré cela, il ne bougea pas, et serra dans ses bras le corps plutôt amorphe du jeune blond. "C'était... C'était..." bafouilla-t-il après quelques minutes à se câliner gentiment.

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire et secoua la tête. Il roula et se leva, cherchant quelque chose pour se laver. Ne trouvant rien, il se débarrassa de toutes ses affaires et s'essuya avec son boxer avant de tout jeter dans un coin, invitant Harry à faire de même. Bien vite, les deux garçons étaient nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, allongés, et un peu hébétés.

Le brun était sur le dos, l'autre à côté de lui sur le flanc, la tête posée sur la main. Son autre main libre caressait les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci sentait les tremblements de ses doigts. Il tourna la tête pour fixer Draco, qui avait toujours un regard aussi intense, bien qu'un peu vitreux à présent.

"Draco..." commença-t-il avant que l'horloge ne se mette à sonner. Il était minuit. Un nouvel an commençait. Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point tout aurait changé dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Mais le voilà, nu, repu, et se sentant baigné de la plus douce chaleur qu'il avait jamais connu. Un mélange de la chaleur corporelle de Draco, nu également et serré contre lui, et de celle de ses muscles épuisés par leur effort précédent. Plus douce qu'il n'avait jamais connu...

Draco laissa retomber la main qui soutenait sa tête et embrassa Harry doucement. "Bonne année."

"Bonne année." répondit-t-il, appréciant la manière dont elle avait commencée.

* * *

Et je vous dis sans plus à Mercredi !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaires pour fêter ça ! Ou pour m'inviter à jouer à Minecraft avec vous. :)

Bises,  
Vince.


	24. McLaggen est un Imbécile

Hop ! Il est Mercredi, 21h, et il est temps que je publie si je ne veux pas m'endormir avant. Désolé pour ceux qui ont déjà éteint les ordinateurs.

Ce chapitre est un chapitre clé. On y découvre, eh bien... Ce que j'espère vous serez capable de comprendre par vous-mêmes. Il y a de nombreux moment pendant mes diverses relectures, où je dois réfléchir à une modification longuement, parce que j'ai parfois peur de vous donner trop d'indice sur ce que l'auteur espérait que ses lecteurs comprendraient d'eux-mêmes. Et c'est arrivé hyper souvent dans ce chapitre. Donc voilà. Ce chapitre est centré sur Harry, et, malheureusement, sur ce mal des passions auquel est en proie le jeune garçon.

Connaissant son caractère très instinctif, ça peut finir mal, tout ça. Bref, j'ai pas vraiment de trucs à ajouter. Faites vous plaisir !

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée en partie par **Meliy**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : McLaggen est un Imbécile**

Draco avait une manière d'embrasser qui pouvait convenir à n'importe quelle humeur. Il y avait les doux baisers volatils qui chatouillaient sa peau et le faisait vouloir agir stupidement, comme par exemple glousser ou le serrer dans ses bras, allongés sur de l'herbe chauffée par un soleil d'été. Il y avait les baisers féroces qui s'écrasaient sur ses lèvres et le faisaient haleter en répondant d'une force égale. Et il y avait les longs baisers doux et langoureux, leurs lèvres glissant l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Rien n'était aussi bon que ceux-là. Ils lui faisaient tout oublier pendant un petit instant. Il aimait oublier parfois. Oublier les examens de fin d'année qui allaient décider s'il restait ou non à Wolsford. Oublier qu'il n'était que Harry Potter. Oublier l'échéance inévitable où il réaliserait qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Des doigts lui caressant la joue le tirèrent de ses pensées.

"Je commence à croire que tu aimes te rouler le visage dans la boue," fit Draco avec un petit rire.

Harry se dégagea.

"C'est juste un peu de saleté, et comme je me détends en m'occupant des chevaux, je me fous d'être un peu sali."

"Ça, je te crois."

"Je m'en suis toujours foutu."

Les doigts de Draco passèrent une fois de plus sur sa joue avant de se retirer.

"Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras l'ampleur de cette erreur, mais je suppose que pour l'instant, je peux m'y faire," répondit le blond, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je savais pas que copuler avec moi était une telle tâche. Dur labeur. Tant d'abnégation."

"Andouille."

"Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu m'influences trop."

"Et je ne peux pas t'influencer pour te faire comprendre que tu es bien plus beau quand tu ne te roules pas dans la boue ?"

"Hmm," répondit Harry, résistant à l'envie de – par principe – se laver le visage de toute cette saleté.

Peut-être devrait-il faire plus attention à ce à quoi il ressemblait. Draco l'aimerait-il mieux ainsi ? Mais, franchement, pourquoi une telle chose devrait avoir la quelconque importance ? Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il à ce point ? Était-il embarrassé par lui ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était si différent quand ils étaient en public ?

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda-t-il.

"Des trucs. Le début du trimestre, mon projet de Botanique... Quand est-ce cette vie trop parfaite va-t-elle exploser... Tu vois, les classiques."

Draco l'embrassa, d'un baiser doux et volatil. Des frissons parcoururent le dos d'Harry.

"N'y pense plus. Tu te débrouilles super bien. Les cours ne reprennent pas avant demain."

"Ouais, je sais. Mais je..."

"Je rien. Honnêtement, Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. C'est tout ce que tu as eu en tête ces dernières semaines ? Les cours ? C'est pour ça que tu étais pire qu'une poissarde ?"

"Eh bien, merci."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as été de mauvaise humeur et t'as pas arrêté de m'engueuler. Sauf quand tu m'attaquais pour une petite baise rapide. T'as vraiment aimé ce qu'on a fait au nouvel an..."

Harry détourna le regard. Il pouvait se sentir rougir.

"C'était exceptionnel. Tu le sais."

"Heureux de savoir que ce n'est pas le problème. Allez, dis-moi Harry, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Rien de particulier," marmonna-t-il. "Juste... Des trucs. Comme je t'ai dit."

"Eh bien peut-être qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air te fera oublier tout ça..."

Harry afficha un sourire paresseux. Baiser lui semblait parfait. Il attrapa le tee-shirt de Draco et le tira à lui, l'embrassant férocement.

"Tu le penses vraiment, hein ?

"Ouais. Tout le monde est en train de manger. Retournons dans la chambre. On aura qu'à fermer les rideaux et s'entraîner à être silencieux," dit-il en se serrant contre le brun.

Harry grogna.

"Ne crois surtout pas que je tiendrai jusque là-bas."

Il plaqua son entrejambe à celle de Draco, son érection rencontrant celle du blond. Celui-ci glapit de surprise.

"Putain, Harry, va te faire..."

"C'est l'idée globale," murmura-t-il avait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La porte de l'étable s'ouvrit en claquant. Harry et Draco sursautèrent si violemment que le brun faillit s'étaler au sol. Ils se séparèrent en un éclair, leurs érections s'étiolant dans la panique.

"Hey, y a quelqu'un ?"

De lourds bruits de pas s'approchaient. Draco et Harry faisaient tout leur possible pour se rendre présentables en quatrième vitesse. Quand ce fut fait, le brun envoya un sourire complice à Draco mais celui-ci évitait son regard. Ça y est, ils étaient en public. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand un jeune garçon arrogant apparut devant lui. Il portait un pantalon d'équitation et des bottines ridicules, comme s'il était parfaitement normal un Dimanche à sept heures du soir, une nuit de Janvier, de porter les mêmes fringues qu'un jockey. Cet imbécile de Cormac McLaggen...

"Ah, te voilà Draco," fit-il, ignorant Harry. "Zabini pensait que tu pourrais être dans les parages. Tu vérifies les chevaux, je vois. Heureux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre se préoccupe autant que moi du club de dressage."

Il passa devant le brun comme s'il était invisible. Draco, remarqua Harry, ne faisait rien pour le remettre à sa place. Il donna un coup de pied dans une botte de foin environnante, frustré, essayant de faire en sorte qu'au moins un des deux lui montre qu'il existe. Aucun ne bougea.

"On doit décider que faire de ce Davies. Il a une assise effroyable et son travail en longe n'arrange rien," dit-il d'une voix exagérément sérieuse.

"C'est pas vraiment le moment. Plus tard ?"

"On est tous les deux là. L'instant est parfait."

"J'étais occupé. On fait ça plus tard ?"

"Oui, il me parlait," fit Harry, agacé d'être en permanence ignoré.

McLaggen se tourna vers lui et le regarda de bas en haut.

"Oh, c'est Potter," dit-il comme s'il remarquait enfin sa présence à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Il se retourna vers le blond avec un reniflement, l'oubliant déjà.

"Tu pourras parler au garçon d'écurie quand tu voudras. C'est une_ urgence_, Draco."

"Arrête de m'appeler garçon d'écurie !" s'exclama Harry alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à attraper le regard de Draco.

Il le vit grimacer et sentit un fluide glacial parcourir chacune de ses veines.

Draco, qui évitait toujours résolument les yeux du brun, prit un air exaspéré et souffla.

"Oh, c'est bon," dit-il à McLaggen.

Ils se tournèrent comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

"Hé attendez ! Draco et moi parlions. Ta petite urgence peut attendre."

McLaggen se détourna.

"Personne ne te parle. Retourne à tes occupations. Vous autres, pauvres boursiers, vous vous contentez de vous émerveiller sur les verres en cristal de la cantine." Il l'analysa à nouveau, son regard s'arrêtant sur son visage sale. "Le Conseil d'Administration doit vraiment arrêter cette espèce de charité," dit-il avant de faire face à Draco.

Encore une fois, celui-ci ne dit rien. Ne fit rien. Harry serra fortement les poings.

"Va te faire enculer, McLaggen."

"Ce qui confirme ce que je disais. Viens, Draco, laissons Potter à ses brosses et ses ballots de foin," grogna-t-il. "C'est sûrement déjà mieux que tout ce avec quoi il a grandi."

Harry se sentit bouillonnant et nauséeux. Ils l'ignoraient encore. Pire que tout, le blond le connaissait : il savait que cette dernière phrase l'avait touché en plein cœur. La colère l'envahit finalement, lui faisant siffler les oreilles.

"Je suis sérieux, Draco. J'ai compris que Potter était ton petit projet charitable perso, mais tu dois parfois savoir abandonner ton travail quand les circonstances le veulent."

Le regard d'Harry plongea sur Draco, l'implorant silencieusement. Mais celui-ci fixait toujours le sol, les sourcils froncés. Toutes les peurs qu'il redoutait dans ses intentions, celles de sa mère et même de Rogue, s'insinuèrent soudain en lui dans une vague de rage dévastatrice.

Un cri étranglé lui échappa. Il se jeta sur McLaggen, le frappant à l'estomac.

"Putain de merde !" cria-t-il avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol, Harry au dessus de lui. "Dégage de moi, espèce de crétin de sauvage puant !"

Harry lui colla une beigne, ses jointures claquant contre les tempes de McLaggen.

"Je ne suis pas un putain de projet de charité, ou une merde de garçon d'écurie, espèce de connard d'enculé ! Ou... Ou un sauvage !"

"Arrêtez ! Tous les deux, arrêtez !" hurla Draco, tirant Harry pour les séparer. "C'est quoi ton problème ?" dit-il en secouant violemment son épaule. "Et toi !" adressa-t-il en pointant McLaggen. "Arrête de jouer l'enfoiré comme ça !"

Il se releva et s'épousseta son pantalon moulant ridicule. Harry se releva à son tour précipitamment, la respiration difficile et un air furieux sur le visage.

"Je devrais te dénoncer !" envoya McLaggen.

"Personne ne dénonce qui que ce soit. Penses-y, tu le dénonces et Harry devra dire au directeur toutes tes remarques sur sa bourse. Je dois te rappeler que tu as déjà été mis à l'épreuve à ce sujet l'année dernière." répliqua le blond.

McLaggen lança un regard méprisant à Harry qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Seul le regard dur de Draco l'arrêta.

"Vous êtes deux crétins," murmura-t-il encore.

Ces mots firent plus mal à Harry qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

"Cormac, on va parler de ta putain d'urgence. Harry, je reviens."

"Ne t'en donne pas la peine," lâcha amèrement celui-ci en se retournant pour attraper une brosse avant de pénétrer dans le box de Buck.

"Ouh, Potter," se moqua McLaggen.

Harry se tendit mais se retint de faire le moindre mouvement.

"La prochaine fois que tu veux te battre comme un être civilisé et pas un Néandertalien ignorant, appelle-moi. On s'arrangera."

"Ta gueule !" gronda Draco.

Harry les entendit partir, McLaggen rigolant. Il pouvait sentir la colère disparaître, laissant place à une insécurité vicieuse qui le faisait se tordre de douleur.

"Génial, Harry. Putain, juste génial."

* * *

"Pourquoi tu insistes pour faire le job de ce lourdaud ?"

Les bruits de la brosse d'Harry s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de recommencer. Il était surpris que Draco soit revenu.

"Hagrid n'est pas un lourdaud. Dis pas ça. J'ai été autorisé à brosser Buck. J'aime ça et si c'est trop offensant pour ta sensibilité délicate, tu peux dégager ton putain de cul d'ici."

Harry entendit Draco soupirer. Il déglutit difficilement et reprit son pansage.

"C'était stupide ce que tu as fait tu sais. McLaggen aurait pu te dénoncer auprès du directeur malgré ce que j'ai dit. Et il l'aurait fait si je n'avais pas été là."

Harry y avait pensé. Il avait pensé à tout, particulièrement à quel point il venait de passer à deux doigts de foutre sa vie en l'air parce qu'il était en colère. Effrayé.

"Bah," répondit-il, feignant la désinvolture.

"Putain, Harry. Il aurait pu te faire du mal..."

Tout ce que Draco aurait pu ajouter aurait été inaudible. Buck commençait à taper du pied sur le sol en pierre taillé, causant un vacarme assourdissant.

"Whoa ! Du calme, mon gros," murmura Harry, passant sa main sur le flanc de l'animal.

"Tu t'occupes bien de ce cheval, tu sais. Mais penses-y, c'est plus un monstre qu'un cheval."

"C'est faux. Mais il a sale caractère, je te l'accorde," admit-il, passant toujours sa main sur le flanc de Buck.

Harry avait l'impression que l'animal et lui avaient un peu le même caractère. Il savait ce que ça faisait de ressentir des émotions qu'on ne comprenait ou ne contrôlait pas. Il avait plus tendance, tout comme le cheval, à réagir à ses émotions plutôt qu'à essayer de les ordonner. Il savait la frustration permanente qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on devait se contenir de réagir de la manière dont les gens autour de lui s'attendaient à ce qu'il le fasse. Et parfois, Harry avait aussi envie de taper du pied et de crier pour qu'on s'occupe de lui ; un peu comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Ce qui était, comme on venait de lui rappeler, un aller simple en dehors de Wolsford direction les Dursley. Loin de Draco.

"C'est une vraie bête. Vraiment. Tu savais qu'il a failli piétiner McLaggen l'année dernière ? Ce crétin avait voulu le monter, affirmant être le seul capable de le dresser." Draco grogna. "Il avait visiblement tord."

Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser passer ce qui venait de se produire.

"McLaggen est une menace."

"C'est juste un con, comme la plupart des gens ici."

Le brun se tourna soudainement, le visage transpirant la colère.

"Personne d'autre ne m'appelle garçon d'écurie ou ne me traite comme un putain de sauvage !"

"Bordel de merde, Harry ! C'est juste une bouse dans le tas de fumier ! Tu ne dois pas te formaliser. C'est un con. Fin de l'histoire."

"Peu importe. Bref. Je voulais même pas lui parler."

"Non, tu préférais plonger tête baissée dans une histoire où tu risquais bien plus que quelques coups, Harry !"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bordel ?"

"Tu m'as même pas défendu ! Tu l'as laissé me parler comme ça, m'insulter, me menacer, comme si je n'étais rien. Comme si j'étais moins que rien. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?"

"Tu l'as laissé te dépasser, Harry. Tu étais complètement hors de contrôle et t'as dépassé les bornes."

"J'ai dépassé les bornes ? _J'ai dépassé les bornes_?"

"Tu l'as jeté au sol comme un hooligan juste parce qu'il t'a insulté. Oui, tu as dépassé les bornes."

"Peut-être que je me suis énervé bien plus parce que mon putain de _petit-ami _n'a pas daigné bouger son cul pour me défendre plutôt que parce qu'il m'avait insulté."

Draco recula de plusieurs pas, une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux.

"Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas..."

"Et ça veut dire que tu peux pas me défendre ?"

Harry détourna le regard, refusant que Draco ne voie à quel point il avait été blessé.

"Écoute, je suis désolé... En règle générale, je ne m'implique pas dans les petites bagarres stupides. Je... La vache, Harry, tout ça est nouveau pour moi aussi. Tellement nouveau, en fait... C'est pas comme si t'étais une fille dont mon propre honneur serait engagé si elle se faisait insulter. C'était juste McLaggen, agissant comme McLaggen. Je sais que tu sais ça, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vraiment ?"

Les épaules d'Harry se relâchèrent, la colère disparaissant de ses veines. Il se sentit perdu et vulnérable.

"C'est... Rien."

"Menteur."

Harry voulait lui dire qu'il était effrayé de devoir retourner chez les Dursley, comme si les sept mois passés n'avaient été que des vacances. Il voulait lui dire que McLaggen avait raison, qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette société et que c'était ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Il voulait lui dire que toutes ses peurs étaient mordantes et que, en permanence, il avait peur de tout cela. Il voulait lui dire que ça le bouffait. Mais il ne dirait pas tout ç n'était pas faible et encore moins une stupide fille qui ne pouvait gérer sa vie. Alors il se tut, ravalant ses craintes.

"Allez, viens. Oublions-ça. Tout va bien. Allons dîner," déclara Draco.

"Non. Je t'ai dit avoir quelque chose à faire. Nous, élèves boursiers, comprenons la nécessité du travail manuel parfois."

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?"

"Comprends ce que tu veux."

Draco l'observa un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

"Bon. A plus."

Harry le regarda partir, la main qui tenait la brosse suspendue dans les airs.

* * *

Il laissa échapper un bâillement alors qu'il observait la salle, détaillant les projets de botanique des autres. Celui de Jason DuPrez avait l'air mal en point, selon Harry, tout comme celui de George Smith. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sien, cherchant une fois de plus s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque variation de couleur qui ne devrait pas être là.

"Je suis crevé," fit Smith, avachi contre le mur.

Il y eut quelques murmures de consentement, mais la plupart des élèves du club de botanique ne furent pas capables de répondre. Ils traînaient là, à moitié éveillés. Harry était également quasiment endormi, mais pas parce qu'il avait dû finir son journal ou apporter la touche finale à son projet. Il avait pensé à Draco et à leur spectaculaire engueulade du jour précédent. La troisième en une semaine.

"La vache, c'est un vrai connard," grogna Thomas Wright en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry ne manqua pas le regard peu camouflé que celui-ci porta à son projet.

"De qui tu parles ?" demanda-t-il, poussant sa plante sur le côté.

"Du vieux Rogue, bien sûr."

"Écoute, Wright," commença Harry, voulant défendre son professeur, mais ce dernier continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

"Pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé d'organiser la remise des projets la semaine de la rentrée ? A huit heures du matin un Samedi. On est pas censé avoir cours le Samedi !"

Harry ferma la bouche. Il trouvait effectivement que l'horaire était un peu cruelle.

"C'est toujours mieux maintenant que Lundi dernier."

"Oui, t'as raison. Mais on aurait jamais accepté ça," dit-il en se penchant sans essayer de cacher son regard évaluateur sur la plante de Harry.

Le brun se renfrogna.

"Pas mal, Potter. Mais tu as vu celle de Coatfield ? Il nous fait passer pour des vraies merdes."

Un moment de panique saisit Harry.

"Non, j'ai pas vu. C'est bien ?"

Wright hocha la tête de cette manière grave irritante qu'il prenait chaque fois que l'occasion le permettait.

"Je ferais mieux de rejoindre ma chaise. On se voit Lundi au groupe de travail."

"A plus," salua-t-il, essayant d'apercevoir le projet de Dennis Coatfield.

"Harry !" cria Neville en s'approchant de sa paillasse. "Je suis resté debout la moitié de la nuit juste pour terminer mon journal. Je suis sûr que tu as fini le tiens il y a des années, n'est ce pas ?"

Il se tordit le cou en essayant de voir le projet de Coatfield.

"Euh, je suis resté éveillé tard moi aussi."

"Je serai content quand tout ça sera fini. Je suis sur les nerfs."

Harry résista à l'envie de rire. Il aimait bien Neville, mais il s'était rendu compte que "Neville le Nerveux" n'était pas qu'un surnom débile.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Il soupira. Trop de personnes entouraient Coatfield, il ne pouvait rien voir.

"Ta greffe a l'air au top !" s'enjoua Neville.

Harry se tourna au compliment.

"Merci. La tienne aussi."

Celui-ci rougit.

"Euh, j'en suis pas sûr. Ta tige est belle et droite. La mienne est un peu bancale, je trouve."

Un peu bancal était un euphémisme. Sa greffe était florissante, mais la tige prenait un angle si étrange qu'Harry ne pouvait s'imaginer comment il l'avait conçu.

"Je suis sûr que c'est bien."

"Merci Harry, mais c'est _vraiment_ un peu bancal."

Le brun rigola finalement.

"Oui, je le concède."

"Hé, on descend au village ce soir pour voir le festival du film qui s'y déroule. L'école a arrangé les transports et tout. Tu veux venir ?"

"Euh, merci, Neville, mais j'ai déjà, euh... Des trucs planifiés ce soir."

"Soirée au Chalet, pas vrai ?"

Le visage d'Harry rougit d'embarras.

"Oui. Désolé."

"N'aie pas l'air si obséquieux. J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'y être invité. Mais je suis surpris que tu y ailles. Tu te sentiras un peu seul ce soir."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Eh bien... Je ne voulais pas... J'espionnais pas, ou quoi, mais... Toi et Malefoy êtes parfois vraiment bruyants. J'ai juste pensé... Je veux dire, étant donné que vous vous battiez, j'ai cru que tu n'irais pas."

Une nouvelle panique se saisit d'Harry.

"C'était juste... On était juste... Qu'as-tu entendu ?"

Neville haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur la paillasse.

"Juste que tu ne voulais pas y aller. Je suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs. Cormac McLaggen est un pur branleur. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y aller si il y va." Neville hésita et leva les yeux. "Si tu ne veux pas y aller, Harry, pourquoi tu y vas ? Tu ne l'accompagnes quand même pas juste parce que tu suis les ordres de Malefoy ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des ordres, Neville. Il veut seulement..."

Harry se plaqua la main sur le visage. Tout était si embrouillé. Rien n'avait de sens.

"Il s'acharne juste à ce que je m'entende bien avec des gens que je n'aime pas."

"Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ne t'entends pas avec McLaggen, tu le détestes même. Qu'est ce que Draco en a à faire ?"

Harry fut sauvé par l'impressionnante entrée du professeur Rogue dans la salle.

"J'espère que chacun a bien amené son projet ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, professeur," répondirent-ils.

"Bien. Présentez-les. Le projet sur la gauche, le journal sur la droite."

Aussitôt, un remue-ménage se fit entendre dans la salle.

Le professeur Rogue arpenta la pièce et scruta chaque projet. Il lança des commentaires acerbes à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas et hocha la tête à ceux qu'il aimait. Coatfield, remarqua Harry, eut droit à un hochement de tête particulièrement vigoureux. Avant que Rogue n'arrive à sa table.

"La volonté fait des miracles, Mr Londubat. Votre greffe me parait florissante."

Neville rayonna.

"Ce qui est incroyable si l'on considère l'angle contorsionné que vous avez donné à cette pauvre petite branche. On dirait que vous y avez attaché des liens invisibles, un esclave captif du pêcher plus solide."

Il y eut quelques rires. Neville rougit un peu, le visage d'Harry se couvrant d'embarras pour son ami.

"Faites attention, Mr Londubat. Nous pratiquons ici autant l'art que la science. Vous devez posséder une once de fibre artistique si vous voulez exceller."

"Oui professeur," répondit celui-ci, fixant la paillasse.

Rogue se tourna vers le projet d'Harry, son regard froid évaluant chaque feuille et ses nervures. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait.

"La greffe est stable et bien formée. Cependant, la couleur des nervures est un peu effacée. Vous devrez surveiller les nutriments que vous lui donnerez dans les prochaines semaines pour éviter le rejet. Cela à part, c'est passable, Mr Potter."

Harry refusa se céder au sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur son visage.

"Oui professeur" dit-il dans un souffle.

Les lèvres de l'adulte s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il retourna devant la salle, les bras posés sur le bureau.

"Vous devez prendre particulièrement soin de vos plantes à cette phase du projet si vous voulez éviter tout rejet. Avant de partir, allez donc observer le projet de Mr Coatfield qui est de loin le meilleur du groupe."

Harry résista à l'envie de se renfrogner.

"Pour mes assistants, Mr Coatfiled, Wright, Potter et Londubat_, _je vous préviens. Si vous manquez cette étape du projet, vous serez démis de vos statuts. Et je devrais sérieusement repenser votre place dans le club."

Neville émit un son de gorge semblable à l'image d'un cochon qu'on étranglerait. Il faillit envoyer valser sa plante dans sa hâte de se couvrir la bouche avec la main, mais Harry se précipita et la rattrapa.

"Ça va, Nev ?" murmura-t-il tandis que Rogue déblatérait sur la précarité de toute greffe.

"Ouais. Dé... Désolé. J'ai juste... Il est tellement... Intimidant."

Harry lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de retourner son attention vers Rogue.

"Avant de commencer la prochaine partie du projet, j'aimerais partager une opportunité avec vous. J'ai reçu une bourse universitaire afin de mener une étude cet été sur une nouvelle espèce de flore apparue spontanément au Chili. L'étude requiert en particulier de trouver si cette espèce est juste le fruit de l'évolution, ou une adaptation en réponse au réchauffement climatique."

Rogue marqua une pause, ses yeux parcourant chaque élève. Harry trouva qu'ils restèrent sur lui plus longtemps.

"J'ai l'autorisation d'emmener deux assistants, et je choisirai parmi vous."

Des murmures excités et furieux explosèrent, donnant l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles adolescentes se trouvait là et qu'elles étaient prêtes à s'accoupler pour la première Harry, ces mots semblaient être la réponse à une prière silencieuse.

"Du calme !"

Le chahut s'arrêta.

"Ma décision sera basée sur vos projets et votre travail régulier. Je dois ajouter qu'il y aura bien du travail à faire et j'attendrai beaucoup de mes assistants. Les logements seront plus que standards, les repas pauvres, au mieux, et le travail salissant, le tout sous un soleil de plomb implacable. Ce ne seront pas des vacances. Mais si l'un d'entre vous pense sérieusement à faire de sa passion un métier, sachez qu'une opportunité pareille n'arrive pas deux fois. Tous peuvent prétendre à participer, pas seulement mes assistants actuels. Pour finir, je vous annonce que je recueillerai les candidatures au prochain cours."

Harry n'entendit pas la fin du cours. Il rêvait déjà d'un été au Chili.

Il ramassa ses papiers, livres et son projet avec lenteur. Il attendit que tous soit en train de partir pour approcher Rogue.

"Euh, professeur ?"

"Oui, Mr Potter ?"

"Je... Je voulais juste vous dire que je me portais candidat. Pour le projet de recherche, je veux dire."

Harry déglutit quand Rogue le fixa, impassible.

"Sûr ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Absolument."

Severus hésita.

"Le travail sera vraiment, vraiment dur et surtout épuisant. On ne partira pas en voyage. Ce ne seront pas des vacances."

Harry grogna.

"Depuis quand ai-je des vacances d'..." dit-il avant de s'interrompre, comprenant.

"C'est le point. Je veux être sûr que tu ne précipites pas ta candidature à cause des Dursley."

"Bien sûr que non ! Je veux être un botaniste. Je... Je veux de cette opportunité. Je travaille durement et je pense que je serais efficace. Un assistant efficace, je veux dire."

"Je n'ai pas de doute concernant ta capacité de travail et tes choix de métiers. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu as bien considéré la question."

"Oh, c'est tout considéré."

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi !"

"Désolé monsieur."

Rogue marqua une pause, observant Harry à nouveau avec cette expression impassible qui le faisait s'excuser ou fuir dans un coin.

"Très bien," dit-il finalement. "Je note."

"Merci monsieur."

Il se tourna pour partir.

"Harry, je sais que tu es inquiet au sujet de cet été, et tu ne devrais pas. Tout ira bien. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?"

Le brun sourit, pensant avoir compris.

"Oui monsieur. Bien sûr."

* * *

"Rouge ou noir ?" demanda Blaise tandis qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt noir pour pointer le rouge dans sa main.

Harry roula des yeux.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ?"

"Parce que tu es gay et que tu es censé savoir ce genre de choses."

Harry baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt froissé puis retourna vers Blaise, comme pour dire "T'es pas sérieux ?"

Blaise secoua le tee-shirt rouge devant lui, exigeant une réponse.

"J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui sait s'habiller ? Enfiles-en un et on en parle plus."

Blaise soupira avant de jeter le rouge au sol et de remettre le noir puis il observa Harry de bas en haut.

"T'y vas pas comme ça, si ?"

"Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à ce que je porte ?"

"Ouh, t'as craqué ton slip."

"Peut-être à cause de questions trop stupides. Je doute que quiconque ait quelque chose à faire de la couleur de mon tee-shirt."

Blaise rit.

"Ouais, p't-être. Mais sérieusement, Potter, prends une douche, ou quoi. Mon frère sera là dans une demi-heure."

"Je pense ne pas y aller," répondit Harry en ne quittant pas des yeux le livre qu'il lisait.

"Putain, Potter. Recommence pas ! Ne bois pas ton poids en alcool et tout ira bien."

Harry tourna une page.

"C'est pas le problème."

"Alors c'est quoi ? Parce qu'on est supposé y aller bientôt."

"Je veux pas y aller."

"Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ta dernière engueulade avec Draco ?"

"Putain, mais toute l'école était là ou quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Rien," grogna Harry, jetant son livre sur le côté. "Pas important."

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu sais, tu peux être un vrai connard parfois."

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

"C'est pas d'ma faute. J'étais pas comme ça avant de vous connaître."

"Pas étonnant que Draco t'aime bien. Mais sérieusement, Potter, c'est pas à cause de cette engueulade, ou une autre que vous avez eue cette semaine ?"

Les doigts d'Harry plongèrent dans sa couverture verte.

"Oui et non."

Blaise s'avachit sur le lit du brun, le visage enthousiaste.

"Dis-moi la part de oui, alors. Draco ne m'en voudra pas. Il tapera juste du pied en criant sur les oiseaux."

"C'est... Je sais pas. En partie à cause de McLaggen."

"Je te l'ai dit, le frère de McLaggen et mon frère sont amis. Tout aurait été annulé si je ne l'avais pas invité. Il a failli me tuer quand j'ai protesté."

"Oui, je sais. Draco m'a dit."

"Alors quoi McLaggen ?"

Harry hésita.

"Je... Non. Je suppose que non."

"Quoi ?"

"Draco dit que personne ne sait que nous sommes ensemble, et je l'ai compris, mais je ne veux pas avoir à supporter toutes ces catins cette nuit qui lui traîneront autour."

Blaise tapa des mains.

"Je savais que tu étais du genre jaloux !"

"T'es sûr que t'es pas gay, Blaise ? T'as vraiment une attitude de commère précieuse parfois."

"Ah ! Tu pensais me faire rougir, pas vrai ? Tu devrais savoir, Potter, qu'il en faut bien plus pour me désarçonner qu'une simple insulte à ma virilité !"

"En fait, je ne parlais pas de la taille de ta bite. Je mettais en doute sa présence."

Blaise rigola, s'affalant contre un pilier du lit.

"Bien joué, Potter. Tu commences à t'y faire. Et t'as même pas hésité sur le mot bite." Il fit semblant de s'essuyer des larmes. "Mon petit Harry a tellement grandi. Il dit bite sans hésiter ou rougir !"

Le brun poussa l'épaule de Blaise, essayant vainement de ne pas rire.

"Ta gueule, vieux pervers. J'essaye d'être sérieux."

Blaise se redressa, reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

"Ouais, j'ai compris. Mais Harry, tu dois vraiment arrêter de t'en faire. Toi plus que tous les autres devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas faire changer Draco d'avis."

"Alors quoi ? Je dois juste le regarder et sourire en le voyant flirter avec ces gamines, comme si je n'avais aucun problème ? Je devrais faire tout ce qu'il me dit de faire ?"

"Arrête mon pote. Seul un très petit nombre de personne connait l'état actuel des choses entre vous. Et on sait tous que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser mener à la baguette. J'ai entendu Draco s'en plaindre toute la nuit."

"Tant mieux !" cracha Harry.

"Vous êtes deux _putains_d'incroyables, tu le sais ? Avant les vacances, j'avais peur d'entrer et de vous voir en train de copuler sous les draps. Maintenant, j'ai peur de vous voir vous entretuer, et ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est rentré. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Harry détourna le regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient tant criés dessus, surtout qu'il était celui qui déclenchait généralement ces disputes. C'était comme si tout avait été parfait au nouvel an et que ça l'avait terrifié parce que la vie de Harry Potter n'était pas faite pour être parfaite. Parfois, il se disait qu'il attendait simplement que le couperet ne tombe.

"Alors, que devrais-je faire ?" demanda-t-il.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas quoi te dire. Soit tu gères les catins, soit tu hurles au monde que toi et Draco êtes gays et maqués tout en sachant que tu le perdras certainement si tu le fais."

"Il ne devrait pas avoir honte de moi et de ce que l'on vit."

Blaise se leva. Il attacha sa ceinture et arrangea son pantalon.

"J'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était, mon pote. Et je pense franchement qu'il ne l'est pas. Mais c'est Draco," dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et malheureusement, Harry trouva que c'était plutôt le cas.

"Et je suis moi," répondit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, avoir accepté la soirée était la pire idée possible qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il était assis dans un coin, une bière à la main, et regretter énormément son choix. Il y avait ce connard de McLaggen qui se vantait en serrant la main de tout le monde et qui prenait à part tous les mecs les plus populaires, certainement pour leur demander leur avis sur le club de dressage.

Harry pouvait supporter ça, en fait. Il avait extériorisé sa colère en début de semaine.

Mais le plus dur, c'était de voir les filles papillonner des cils devant Draco, secouant leur seins, ou pire, essayant de l'embrasser avec leurs lèvres collantes de gloss. Bien qu'il se débrouillait pour rembarrer chacune de ces filles poliment, il n'avait pas eu un seul regard pour Harry. Pas une fois. Il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Pas depuis leur dispute du jour précédent, en tout cas.

Une fille avec des cheveux trop blonds gloussa à quelque chose que dit Draco, son rire ressemblant à une hyène sauvage. Harry grogna. Il finit sa bière d'un coup et partit en prendre une autre.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table, quelqu'un l'appela.

"Hé, Potter."

Il se tendit et jura.

"Tu veux quoi McLaggen ?"

"Surpris de te voir là, c'est tout. Comment as-tu eu une invitation à cette soirée ? C'est la fête de la charité ?"

Une colère familière commença à poindre, lourde et acide. Il s'approcha, pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, mais décidé à faire _quelque chose_. Quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer chaque mot qui lui passerait par la tête, mais Blaise l'interrompit.

"Ah, McLaggen est là. Heureux de voir que tu as reçu ton invitation," lança celui-ci en apparaissant derrière eux. "Mon frère a un point faible pour les salauds de ton genre, ça et le fait que le tien l'ait _supplié _pour que tu aies ton invitation. Quelque chose sur le fait que tu avais du mal à t'entendre avec les autres et qu'il voulait t'aider à rencontrer des gens dans un cadre différent."

Harry ricana en voyant le visage de McLaggen se colorer.

"Contrairement à toi, Harry a participé à toutes les soirées du Chalet. Il a une invitation permanente." continua Blaise.

McLaggen étrécit son regard et oscilla entre ses deux opposants. Il grogna.

"Je pensais bien que Harry serait invité à cette pantalonnade de soirée. De la bière de bas étage et du cidre ? Super soirée." Il renifla. "Il ne manque que les putes de trottoirs."

"Tu peux partir si le cœur t'en dit. Je pense pas que quiconque ici en aurait quelque chose à faire."

McLaggen rejeta la tête en arrière, ressemblant à un cheval pendant un moment. Il lança un regard méprisant à Blaise et s'éloigna.

"Quel crétin. Tout va bien, Harry ?"

"Oui. Super."

"Bon. Contiens ta violence au minimum, tu sais." fit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. "Bois un peu plus, pas trop non plus et essaye de prétendre t'amuser au moins."

"Ouais."

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

"Bon garçon. J'ai fait mon job. Je vais essayer de réconcilier Ron et Hermione, maintenant. Je crois qu'il a essayé de lui mettre la main au cul."

Harry rigola, levant sa canette en salut silencieux. Pendant un moment, il s'amusa. Mais tout cela disparut quand il vit cette sale blonde pendue à l'épaule de Draco. Au moins, celui-ci avait l'air de souffrir. Il sourit un peu mesquinement.

Soudain, la musique lui parut trop forte, les gens trop étouffants.

"Bon." fit-il pour lui-même, terminant sa bière avant d'en prendre une autre et de s'enfuir dans le jardin.

Il flâna sur le chemin, le bruit de la soirée s'évanouissant peu à peu. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un banc de l'autre côté du large arbre, parfait pour s'asseoir et réfléchir un peu. Quand il fut là, il soupira en voyant le banc occupé.

"S'lut Pammy."

Pammy Anton se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix. Il sursauta. Ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient en désordre et la blouse qu'elle portait semblait de travers. Elle avait un verre de cidre à la main.

Harry fut à ses côtés en un instant.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... Je veux dire... Ça va ?"

Pammy eut un rire et but. Il remarqua que sa main tremblait un peu.

"Je n'avais pas pensé que j'avais l'air si horrible."

"Non, non ! Je... C'est... T'as l'air... Gros con," conclut-il pour lui-même.

Elle rit encore.

"Ça va. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Mon, euh… chevalier s'est fait un peu trop enthousiaste je crois."

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

"Oh." fit-il finalement.

"Oh, je vais bien."

"Est-ce qu'il... Il t'a fait mal ?"

Pammy balaya son inquiétude d'un geste de la main.

"C'est rien, Harry. Vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais donné l'impression d'être une fille facile."

Harry pensa qu'il aurait préféré voir la blonde gloussante sans honte auprès de Draco plutôt que d'avoir à gérer ça. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire, alors il ne dit rien. Pammy ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Ils restèrent assis là, buvant silencieusement.

"Tu as déjà pensé être une pauvre mascarade de quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ?" demanda-t-elle après un long moment. "Ou que tu es devenu quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas être ?"

Harry rit d'un air piteux.

"T'as pas idée..."

"Hmm. Je pensais bien que tu n'étais pas né dans une famille de bourges, et je crois que c'est ce que j'ai apprécié chez toi. T'as un certain laisser-aller. J'ai aimé ça. Celui que tu es."

"Je, euh, je suis désolé Pammy j'ai juste... Je veux pas..."

"T'inquiète, je te fais pas une déclaration d'amour. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime beaucoup."

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Pammy et l'expression de son visage sembla parler pour lui.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux dire."

"Désolé, mais non."

"Peut-être que c'est mieux."

"Est ce que... C'est à propos des, euh, baisers et tout ? A la première soirée du Chalet ?"

Pammy eut un petit sourire en coin.

"D'une certaine manière."

"Oh. Je voulais pas... C'est sans importance de toute façon. J'ai toujours voulu te remercier pour ça. Le baiser je veux dire. Le reste est un peu obscur pour moi et implique des choses dont je ne veux pas forcément me souvenir."

"Oui, eh bien, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et tout ça, mais pourquoi diable me remercies-tu ?"

Harry détourna les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son visage brûler d'embarras.

"Juste pour... Bon sang, j'peux pas croire que je vais avouer ça... Tu étais la première personne que j'embrassais."

Il se tourna et observa Pammy. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Tu plaisantes ?" dit-elle finalement.

"Crois-moi si je te dis que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas."

"C'est la cerise sur le gâteau."

"Quoi ?"

Pammy éluda la question d'un autre geste de la main.

"Rien. Rien. Alors j'ai été le premier baiser d'Harry Potter. Je crois que pleins de filles en seraient hyper jalouses."

"Génial. Merci beaucoup. Je passe déjà une super soirée, quoi de mieux que des rumeurs pour pimenter le truc." Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. "J'ai dit à Draco que je ne rentrerais jamais dans le moule des... des... Ne soit pas offensée, Pammy, mais des gens comme vous et lui et tous les autres de Wolsford. Je n'appartiens pas à votre monde, et tôt ou tard, tout le monde va s'en rendre compte."

Elle posa son verre et se retourna, prenant les mains d'Harry.

"Envoie-les se faire foutre, Harry. Envoie-les tous se faire foutre. Moi la première. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, mais dans certaines de ces vieilles familles, le moule a une grande importance. L'étiquette qu'ils appellent ça. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de leur tirer ton adorable langue à la gueule en leur disant d'aller se faire enculer. Tu es parfait comme tu es, Harry."

"Merci. Euh… Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu fais, euh... Ce que tu fais, si ce n'est pas toi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est pas si facile. Oh, et puis merde. Une part de moi adore ça, mais on ne peut pas tout affiner, je pense." Elle serra gentiment les mains d'Harry. "Mais assez. On devrait rentrer."

"Oui, tu devrais Pammy."

Les mains d'Harry s'échappèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Draco. Dans la lumière de la lune, il pouvait voir qu'il fixait Pammy.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Harry, surpris par la dureté de sa voix.

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose."

"Je suis surpris que tu aies remarqué que j'avais disparu, avec Mademoiselle Rire-de-Hyène collée à toi."

"Parle pour toi. T'es bientôt sur les cuisses de la mère de toutes les truies de ce monde."

Pammy s'éclaircit la voix.

"Je pense que c'est le moment où je file dans la nuit en vous laissant vous cracher dessus en privé. Je ne pense pas être intéressée par la suite des évènements.

Harry vit un éclair de peur véritable traverser les yeux de Draco.

"Ta gueule, espèce de truie insipide," cracha-t-il avec mépris. "Barre-toi et trouve-toi un autre petit coup."

Le brun se leva.

"Ça suffit. T'es vraiment un putain d'enculé, Draco. Pammy ne t'a rien fait, ne t'attaque pas à elle. Si t'es en colère contre moi, hurle-moi dessus. Pas sur elle."

"Tu défends son honneur, hein ?"

"Ok, les mecs," interrompit Pammy. "Je crois que j'ai déjà compris trop de choses. Je m'en vais. Donnez-moi cinq minutes et jetez-vous des mandales à la face. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de cette dispute, et je ne veux pas en avoir. Croyez-moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, ce que j'ai vu reste entre nous."

"Je l'espère bien."

"Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Tu es un connard de première, et si je le pouvais, le monde serait au courant de ce que je suspecte maintenant. C'est pour Harry. Il en a assez pris dans la gueule, surtout que tu es prêt à en re-tartiner une couche à ce que je vois. "

Et dans un dernier clin d'œil, Pammy se tourna et disparut, ignorant le juron de Draco.

"Eh bien, tout se passe bien," ironisa Harry.

Le blond se tourna vers lui d'un coup. Il avait l'air en colère.

"Que foutais-tu dehors avec elle ?"

"Je n'était pas dehors avec elle, Draco. Je suis sorti pour m'éloigner de toi et de McLaggen et de cette soirée ridicule. Elle était là avant moi."

"Comme c'est commode !" Il se mit à faire des pas d'avant en arrière, fixant toujours Harry. "Tu as l'air horriblement calme. Tu voulais lui donner une nouvelle chance de te la sucer, pas vrai ?"

"T'as perdu l'esprit..."

"Sûrement. Et elle te tenait les mains parce qu'elle a vu quelque chose d'effrayant jaillir du buisson ?"

Soudain tout s'accorda. Tout le puzzle prit son sens quand Harry réalisa que Draco et lui n'étaient pas différents. Pas le moins du monde. Il sourit, son premier vrai sourire en direction de Draco depuis trop longtemps. Et la peur et la colère qu'il ressentait s'estompèrent au profit d'une sensation bien plus chaleureuse et agréable.

"T'es jaloux !"

Les yeux du blond s'étrécirent.

"J'suis pas jaloux. Retire-ça."

"Mais si tu l'es. T'es jaloux." Harry s'avança, faisant reculer Draco dos à l'arbre, acculé. "Tu peux pas supporter que Pammy Anton me touche, pas vrai ? Et ce déjà à la première soirée au Chalet, alors qu'on était même pas encore ensemble !"

Draco déglutit. Sa respiration était erratique.

"J'ai pas raison ?" demanda Harry, se penchant dans le cou de Draco pour le mordiller.

Oh bon sang, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Embrassé. Il voulait le baiser contre l'arbre, se sentir connecté à lui d'une manière qui n'impliquait ni mot ni besoin d'interprétation.

"Elle te touchait," gronda Draco, la voix lourde de colère qui sembla être du désir pour Harry.

Il le mordilla partout dans le cou, remontant.

"Et t'as pas aimé..."

Draco ne répondant pas, il colla son entrejambe à la sienne.

Le blond gémit en sentant leurs érections presser l'une contre l'autre.

"Bien sûr que j'ai pas aimé. Je veux pas qu'on te touche. J'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui est à moi."

Draco joignit ses mains contre les fesses d'Harry et pressa ses hanches contre les siennes. Son estomac fit une violente embardée tandis que ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur air. Il se pencha à son tour et aspira avec férocité son cou.

"Maintenant tu sais... Ah putain ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti."

Draco grogna et intervertit leur position. Harry était contre l'arbre. Il plongea, l'embrassant si férocement que leurs dents claquèrent. La langue du brun poussait tout sur son chemin. Se faisant, ils continuaient à se frotter furieusement l'un contre l'autre, se serrant, pressant, appréciant.

"J'te veux," gémit le blond avant d'attaquer le cou d'Harry avec ses dents et sa langue.

Celui-ci grogna. Il pivota son pied et se tourna, plaquant à nouveau Draco contre l'arbre.

Ils se frottaient toujours durement et rapidement si bien que leurs vêtements commençaient à leur faire mal.

Ils allaient de plus en plus vite, leurs souffles courts et erratiques tandis qu'ils appréciaient chacun toutes les sensations presque violentes qui les saisissaient. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être plus proches, besoin de trouver la délivrance.

Draco vint le premier, son corps s'arquant contre l'arbre, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Harry, les bras autour du blond, sentit l'orgasme venir en vagues lorsque les hanches du blond se collèrent à lui comme jamais. Il se libéra en un cri étouffé.

Le blond chuta contre l'arbre et tous deux s'assirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent l'un contre l'autre, Harry appuyé sur le torse de Draco. Tandis que le besoin frénétique et désespéré qu'ils avaient ressenti se dissipait, la fatigue s'installa. Et le brun était très, très fatigué. Il ferma les yeux. Installé là, baigné dans cette chaleur, il pourrait y rester toute sa vie.

Il sentit des doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il sourit et bougea un peu. Les doigts s'arrêtèrent. Des lèvres se pressèrent légèrement sur le sommet de sa tête.

"On devrait rentrer. On peut s'infiltrer par la porte arrière et aller dans la salle de bain se nettoyer. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde sera trop bourré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit."

Harry acquiesça.

"Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce soir. Et la semaine passée. J'aurais dû... Putain, Harry, je me sens trop con. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de tout merder. Je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas comment faire. Pourtant, je sais qui tu es, et comment tu fonctionnes. Tu le pressentais, toi, que toutes les aventures qu'on a vécu ensemble n'aideraient absolument pas à ce que celle-ci se passe mieux ? Hein ?"

"Non..."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry déglutit. Il était trop fatigué et comblé pour plonger dans ce genre de choses avec Draco.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit-il en se libérant des bras du blond pour se lever.

Draco l'arrêta avant qu'il ne se mette à marcher. Il se tourna, interrogateur.

Il l'observait, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose sans parvenir à en trouver les mots. Finalement, il se pencha un avant, donna à Harry un baiser doux et langoureux, ceux qui lui faisaient tout oublier pour un moment. Et, bon sang, il plongea à corps perdu dans ce baiser.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir. Harry préfère se plonger dans l'oubli plutôt que de voir ses problèmes en face. C'est lâché.

Bon, je dis que ce chapitre est clé, mais la véritable clé de compréhension de toute l'histoire réside dans le chapitre 30. Un seul paragraphe. Pour comprendre la manière dont fonctionne ce gamin impulsif.

Bref, c'est dans 3 semaines. Y a l'temps.

Allez, n'hésitez pas à continuer de me laisser des reviews. Ça me fait trop plaisir !

A Samedi les enfants ! (- Maintenant que vous savez mon âge, ce truc n'est plus crédible.)

Bises,  
Vince.


	25. Nu et Exposé

Bonjour à tous !

Ceux qui ont lu le titre du chapitre dans le mail de publication savent de quoi il va en retourner. Et sachez que j'ai énormément manqué de pronoms dans cet immense huis-clos centré sur notre petit couple. Voici le chapitre récréatif qui marque un pallier dans la relation. Et sachez que rien ne sera aussi heureux avant le 31ème chapitre.

Je dois vous faire part d'une crainte aussi : lorsque l'auteur avait publié son histoire en Anglais, elle avait été supprimée par ffnet à la suite de la publication de ce chapitre, jugé trop cru. J'ai adouci comme je pouvais, mais si l'auteur se fait réellement mesquine (Ce que je n'ose croire vu qu'elle nous laisse délibérément publier cette histoire sans le moindre soucis depuis maintenant 8 semaines !) elle aura attendu ce chapitre pour reporter la fic.

Tout cela pour dire que si ce chapitre passe sans soucis pour moi, alors je suis convaincu que la fin sera publiée. Mais je n'ai que très peu de doutes. Il serait pour moi réellement hypocrite de la part de ffnet de supprimer cette histoire, lorsque l'on sait qu'un tiers des histoires publiées ne respectent en ce sens pas les guidelines. Enfin bon.

Cette histoire est une traduction de "Draco's Boy" par **Empathic Siren**, corrigée pour la dernière fois par **Meliy**. Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Nu et Exposé**

Les cheveux d'Harry voletèrent dans la brise, comme si des doigts imaginaires lui caressaient la tête. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure ; il tirait parfois la langue. Il était assis, penché sur son livre, emmitouflé dans sa chaude veste. Draco savait, par la manière qu'avaient ses sourcils de se froncer, qu'il lisait quelque chose d'intrigant ou de banal. Il y avait une telle douceur quand les masques tombaient...

Draco le trouva beau.

Parfois, les jours comme ça, où le soleil était haut dans le ciel les chauffant de ses rayons bucoliques tandis que la fraîcheur hivernale les entourait, il avait envie de hurler au monde qu'il le trouvait beau. Puis déclarer à Harry qu'il était sien, et juste sien.

Il leva les yeux et observa l'horizon par delà le lac.

"Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées," dit-il, l'expression perplexe.

Draco le fixa.

"Non. Il fait plutôt froid et je me demandais si tu n'allais pas tomber en hypothermie. T'as les joues toutes roses."

"Menteur. T'as voulu venir ici parce que tu trouvais qu'il faisait chaud pour un mois de Février."

"Ouais, mais ça reste froid."

"On est en Février ! Il est pas supposé faire un temps tropical."

"A propos, c'est mon anniversaire cette semaine. Tu le sais ?"

"Oui, Draco. Je le sais."

"J'vais avoir seize ans."

"Je sais."

"Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir faire l'amour."

Harry eut un rire, aussi riche et brillant que le soleil.

"T'as déjà fait l'amour. Pleins de fois."

"Oui, mais maintenant ce sera légal."

"Tu planifies quelque chose de romantique avec quelqu'un que je connais ?"

Draco se pencha et mordilla l'oreille d'Harry qui était assis juste à côté de lui. Il sourit en le voyant frissonner. Le livre tomba au sol.

"Oui, et très bien même," souffla le blond avant de le mordiller une dernière fois.

Harry le poussa un peu.

"Attention, on pourrait nous voir."

"Et alors ?" demanda Draco.

L'instant était si parfait qu'il lui était facile de se montrer aussi inhabituellement désinvolte à ce sujet.

Le brun pencha la tête, son expression timide aussi attirante que son rire.

"Tu penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis."

Draco haussa les épaules.

"Maintenant, si."

_Et j'aimerais pouvoir le penser en permanence, _ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Harry ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

"T'as pas... Ce que tu as fais au sujet de McLaggen est déjà suffisant. T'as pas à devenir aussi féminin ou quoi."

"Je suis pas féminin, et si tu dis encore ça, je te colle une mandale."

"Essaye !" répondit Harry, son regard évaluateur l'informant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

"Tais-toi donc, toi. Non, sérieusement, j'aurais dû réagir avant, faire quelque chose. Je... Je suis tellement désolé."

"Arrête de dire ça," fit le brun en se pinçant les lèvres, le regard loin au dessus du lac.

Draco avait vu cette expression pensive sur son visage suffisamment de fois durant les dernières semaines pour s'en inquiéter. Mais il n'y faisait pas plus attention. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ces lèvres serrées renfermaient.

"J'ai oublié de te dire, ma mère a prévu un voyage en France au mois de Juillet, et j'aimerais que tu viennes. Tu savais que rouler une pelle, ça s'appelle un_ french kiss _en anglais ? On pourra s'embrasser à la française en France..." fit Draco en haussant exagérément des sourcils, espérant tirer Harry de ses pensées.

"Cet été ? Tu parles de cet été ?"

"Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard encore une fois.

Une sensation d'horreur trop familière saisit Draco à l'estomac.

"On est pas obligés d'aller en France ! Si tu veux, je peux la convaincre d'aller ailleurs !"

"Je vais au Chili," lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

"Oh... J'avais pas pensé à l'Amérique du Sud, mais je pense qu'il peut être sympa d'aller visiter Belize et tout."

"Non, je veux dire... J'y vais en tant qu'assistant de Rogue. Il a un projet de recherches et peut emmener deux assistants."

Draco déglutit. Il se sentait un peu trahi qu'Harry ne lui ait pas dit avant.

"Quand l'as-tu su ?"

"Je ne le sais pas encore. Il... Il fera son choix à la fin de l'année, mais, enfin, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter d'où je serais cet été. Donc je suis sûr qu'il me choisira."

"Il serait fou de ne pas te choisir."

Le regard vert étincelant du brun survola Draco avant de se perdre dans l'horizon encore. Il se mordait le milieu de la lèvre et non le côté comme il le faisait quand il lisait.

"C'est une superbe opportunité. Tu pourrais même en revenir bronzé."

C'était si dur de dire ces mots. Draco voulait le plaquer au sol pour le supplier de venir en France avec lui, mais le sourire d'Harry en réponse lui fit oublier tout ça.

"Tu le penses ? Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. C'est pas, euh… c'est pas grave si on passe l'été éloignés. On a été... On a été une partie de la vie de l'autre. Depuis toujours. Ça ne s'arrêtera pas juste parce qu'on sera séparés un été."

Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco férocement.

"Merci."

"Tu étais inquiet au sujet de cet été ? C'était la raison de ta mauvaise humeur ?"

"En partie, oui. Je suis in... J'étais inquiet pour cet été. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, tu sais. Je m'enfuirais."

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco lui prit le visage en coupe et le tira à lui dans un autre baiser, désespéré qu'il était de lui enlever ces mots de la bouche. S'enfuir, retourner chez les Durlsey. Ça n'arriverait pas. Le blond ne savait que trop qu'il ne pouvait résoudre ses problèmes avec des baisers, mais cette pensée s'envola quand Harry lui mordit la lèvre avant de la sucer avidement. Draco pourrait l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin des temps, et il doutait que ça serait encore assez.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent après plusieurs longues minutes.

"Merci", fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

"Andouille. Eh bien, quel est le sujet maintenant ?"

"Mon anniv'."

Harry roula des yeux.

"Encore une fois, je ne te parlerai pas de ton cadeau."

"Non, pas ça. L'autre sujet."

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de du brun.

"Rappelle-le-moi. J'ai oublié."

Draco se lécha les lèvres.

"J'en serais ravi," dit-il en se penchant à nouveau pour lui expliquer de quoi il parlait.

* * *

"Alors, tu lui prends quoi à Draco, pour son anniversaire ?" demanda Blaise alors que lui et Harry se promenaient dans le petit village près de Wolsford.

"Deux trois trucs. Rien en particulier."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Rien qui ne te regarde en fait."

"Ça doit être pervers si tu ne veux pas me le dire."

Harry rougit.

"Même pas. Mais c'est personnel."

"Oooooh. Personnel."

"Putain, Blaise ! Arrête de penser avec ta bite pour une fois."

"Ok, ça va. Tu prends quoi pour Ron, du coup ?"

"J'sais pas. J'ai pensé à un pull de l'équipe de foot qu'il aime tant. Mais c'est un peu nul. Et toi ?"

"Je lui laisse le Chalet pour le week-end dans deux semaines."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

Blaise s'arrêta.

"T'as pas sérieusement posé cette question ?"

"J'suis pas un idiot, Blaise. Mais tout le monde sait que Hermione ne veut rien faire tant qu'ils ne sont pas mariés."

"Peut-être que la vertueuse petite amie changera d'avis. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas si énervée par cette main au cul de l'autre fois qu'elle veut bien l'avouer."

Harry eut un rire.

"Ron sera ravi. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le Chalet juste après l'anniversaire de Draco ? Ils seront tous les deux là."

Blaise lui envoya un regard torve, peu sûr de quoi dire.

"Parce que je le laisse à Draco ce week-end là."

"Oh."

Il ne sut que dire d'autre.

"J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de… euh… partager des moments personnels dans une vraie chambre plutôt que dans un placard ou dans l'étable. N'ait pas l'air si scandalisé, Potter. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu'il y a peu d'endroits où vous pouvez vous retrouver à l'école. Considère cela comme un coup de pouce de la part de Cupidon."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Euh… merci, je suppose."

"Inquiet ? Effrayé que Draco ait le champ libre ?"

"Crétin de branleur. Pas le moins du monde. Mais... C'est un peu étrange..."

"Quoi ? Le faire sur un vrai lit plutôt que sur le sol ou la paille ?"

"Non. D'être tous les deux, un week-end entier. Ensemble. A faire des trucs normaux."

"Je ne pense pas que vous allez jouer au Président ou au Poker. Quoique, un bon strip-poker..."

Harry bourra l'épaule de Blaise de coups de poings.

"T'es vraiment un crétin ! Ce sera juste étrange, voilà tout..."

"Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours lui dire que mon frère a besoin du Chalet."

"Non !" s'exclama-t-il trop brusquement avant de se mettre à rougir. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," bafouilla-t-il, ignorant le rire de Blaise.

* * *

La soirée se terminait quand un Ron titubant traîna une Hermione tout aussi titubante en dehors du Chalet, les derniers squatteurs sortant avec eux, spiritualisant au sujet des mains au cul.

Draco les entendit partir, mais il ne regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Harry, comme ça avait été le cas toute la nuit. Ça avait été si difficile de ne pas le plaquer contre un mur pour lui murmurer des choses trop perverses dans l'oreille.

Celui-ci eut un rire et fit un signe d'au revoir à Ron. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Cela faisait rayonner le blond comme s'il n'avait plus aucune retenue.

"Je pense qu'ils vont aller bien au delà de la main au cul ce soir," lâcha celui-ci.

Harry grogna.

"Je pense que c'est même déjà fait en fait."

"T'as certainement raison. Ils ont disparu un moment."

"T'as passé une bonne soirée ? Triste d'avoir eu à la partager ?"

"Ron est un bon pote. Respectant cela, je partagerais tout ce que j'ai. Sauf toi. Et jusqu'à maintenant, la soirée était cool."

"Juste cool ?"

"Ouais." Draco se lécha les lèvres, se sentant soudainement nerveux. "Je pense que la fin de soirée privée sera bien plus stimulante."

Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Harry éclata de rire.

"Tu les prépares, ces phrases, ou elles s'échappent juste de ta bouche ? Oh, non, ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraierait le plus."

La main de Draco se glissa derrière lui et se posa sur sa chute de reins.

"Tu vas regretter d'être aussi insolent."

"Vraiment ?"

Ses mains s'aventurèrent plus loin, lui massant les fesses.

"Oh oui."

"À, ah... À quel point exactement ?"

"Je pense que je vais te laisser le découvrir," lança le blond avec un air lubrique avant de lui donner une claque sur les fesses et de le relâcher lorsque Blaise apparut.

"Souvenez-vous, on peut vous couvrir jusqu'au dîner de demain, mais vous devrez être rentrés après. Vous avez un moyen pour revenir ?"

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Alors nickel. Bon anniv' Draco, et... Amusez-vous bien."

Sur ce, Blaise disparut, fermant la porte derrière lui en leur laissant le Chalet.

Les deux garçons observèrent les alentours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco était incertain vis-à-vis de la suite. Il voulait essayer quelque chose avec Harry, mais ne savait pas comment introduire l'idée. Ni s'il serait réceptif. Il se sentait un peu cru et exposé, ce qui l'effraya.

Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge.

"On devrait commencer par ranger, non ?" dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Laisse. Les gens s'en occuperont Lundi."

Harry hocha la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?" demanda le blond en se servant.

Il espérait que cela calmerait ses nerfs.

"Euh, non, merci."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux. Je pensais que ça allait te détendre."

"Je... Je suis... Détendu. Enfin, je ne suis pas tendu dans le sens serré, euh... Je suis pas détendu... Je voulais dire… Bordel de merde, Draco, arrête de sourire comme ça !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," feint le blond alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Harry était aussi nerveux que lui.

"Si, si tu souris. Tu souriais comme ça toute la soirée. Arrête !"

Se sentant plus confiant, Draco s'approcha rapidement, une autre sorte de sourire sur le visage.

"Mais t'aimes quand je souris."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il recula lourdement jusqu'à être acculé contre le mur.

L'autre s'avança tout autant.

"Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur de garder mes mains loin de toi toute la soirée ?"

Harry déglutit.

"Oui, je sais."

"Je m'en doutais."

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre désormais, et Draco couvrait le corps acculé contre le sien de caresses et de baisers, ses mains posées contre le mur de part et d'autre du visage de Harry.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?" demanda le brun, faussement outré, bien que la manière qu'il avait de se coller au mur, la tête penchée sur le côté, hurlait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Et qu'il le voulait.

"Je veux m'amuser."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de ce genre d'amuse-humpf !"

Le brun ne put jamais finir ses paroles car Draco venait de s'emparer de sa bouche, le réduisant au silence.

"Je savais que j'avais un moyen de te faire fermer ta gueule," fit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Draco ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant la main d'Harry se saisir de son érection à travers son pantalon et exercer une pression dessus.

"Je savais que j'avais un moyen de te faire gémir," répondit l'autre en continuant de le caresser entre chaque baiser.

"Réplique ravageuse, Potter. Bien que le ton sarcastique ne t'aille toujours pas - Ah putain, t'es méchant !" gémit Draco encore une fois tandis que Harry devenait de plus en plus tentateur.

"Je peux pas te laisser t'amuser seul. On devrait peut-être bouger. Dans la chambre au lit si confortable par exemple…"

"T'en as envie ?" demanda Draco en se saisissant à son tour de l'entrejambe d'Harry, l'excitation l'envahissant alors qu'il s'arquait contre le mur, les yeux étincelants.

"Ouais, ouais j'en ai envie."

Et soudain, Draco redevint nerveux.

"Euh, les cadeaux d'abord, hein ?"

Le brun geignit.

"Non, le lit ! Les cadeaux plus tard."

Draco eut un rire, espérant masquer sa nervosité.

"Les cadeaux. Je t'ai dit que tu allais regretter ton sarcasme."

Il roula des yeux.

"T'es un putain d'enculé ! Tu le sais, ça ?"

"Certainement, et qui aime ça le plus ?"

"Ça va, ça va. Je reviens."

Harry observa le cadeau emballé, espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur monumentale. Cela avait semblé être une bonne idée, mais... Il espérait que Draco aimerait. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce cadeau qui lui donnait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Comme quand il le fixait alors qu'il était nu. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire et tout voir de lui en sachant tout ce que cela signifiait.

"Harry, tu viens ?"

"Oui, j'arrive."

Il soupira.

"S'te plait, ne pense pas que c'est de la merde," dit-il dans un souffle. "Ou totalement nigaud."

"C'est mon cadeau ?" demanda Draco, ses yeux survolant la boite emballée qu'il tenait quand il était entré dans la chambre.

"Non, c'est pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Crétin."

"Connard."

"Ok, assez de préliminaires oraux. Passe-moi la boite."

Harry secoua la tête, mais lui passa quand même son cadeau.

"Tu es vraiment ignoble, tu le sais j'espère."

Il ne répondit pas, absorbé par le cadeau.

Harry se mordit la lèvre quand l'autre commença à arracher le papier. Il ouvrit la boite et en tira les livres à l'intérieur. Il les examina, la tête penchée avec curiosité.

"Tu m'as pris des cahiers de Physique, Latin, et Littérature. Euh, merci."

"Ouvre-les," souffla Harry, se maudissant pour sa voix bien plus timide qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Draco le regarda étrangement puis s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le cahier de Latin et hoqueta.

"Les Aventures de Bernard et Ollie," murmura-t-il.

Il envoya un regard intense à Harry.

"Tu... Comment... Tu t'en souviens."

"Oui." Harry se gratta la nuque. "Je, euh, je les ai vus, tu sais, et je me suis souvenu que tu adorais ces livres quand... Tu sais. Quand on était gamins. Et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça. J'ai pas pu retrouver toute la série. Juste ces trois-là. J'ai obtenu d'un imprimeur qu'il en refasse la couverture de manière à ce que… euh… on ne remarque pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très important si on remarquait, mais je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas qu'on voit que tu lises des livres de gamins au sujet de deux garçons vivant de grandes aventures ensemble."

Draco effleura le titre de son doigt sans un mot. Harry commença à paniquer.

"Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux les récupérer et te prendre autre chose. Je... J'ai pensé... C'est stupide, pas vrai ?"

"Non," souffla-t-il, tirant le livre près de lui avant de le refermer et de le poser sur le côté. "Tu peux pas les récupérer."

Ses doigts parcoururent les deux autres livres. Il avait un air contemplatif sur le visage.

"J'ai juste... Écoute, si tu n'aimes pas, je..."

"Tu ne comprendsdonc rien, Potter ? On ne récupère pas des cadeaux. C'est horriblement malpoli. Je suppose que je vais devoir te sauver de ton embarras en étant obligé de les garder. Les garder pour toujours."

Et Harry comprit. Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant.

"Oui, bien sûr. Comment survivrais-je au champ de mines qu'est l'offrande de cadeaux sans tes conseils ?"

Le blond renifla.

"Tu survivrais pas."

Ses mains parcoururent les lignes de la couverture du cahier de Latin.

"Tu t'es déjà demandé comment se terminaient les aventures de Bernard et Ollie ?"

Harry s'assit sur le lit.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils grandissent je suppose."

"Tu penses qu'il sont restés amis ?"

"Bien sûr. Et je pense même qu'ils ont continué à vivre des aventures. Grandir ne veut pas dire oublier son enfance."

"Trouves-en une."

"Une quoi ? Une aventure ?"

"Ouais. Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est mon anniversaire. Tu dois faire ce que je dis, au moins ce jour là."

Harry eut un rire, assailli de souvenirs d'un gamin de huit ans, blond, sautillant, lui donnant des ordres en tapant de ses petits pieds.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

"Euh, rien. Juste... Des souvenirs."

"Des souvenirs de quoi ?"

"D'aventures. Nos aventures. Tu veux quoi, Draco ?"

Il eut à nouveau ce curieux regard. Celui qui faisait se tordre les tripes d'Harry d'une manière à la fois excitante et effrayante. Ce regard qui le faisait se sentir nu alors qu'il était habillé.

"Euh..."

"Je veux vivre une aventure."

"Euh... Oui. Attends, tu ne parles pas d'aller creuser dans le jardin, pas vrai ?"

Draco secoua la tête doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Il se leva, s'approcha, et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise.

"Oh, ce genre de... Devrais-je..."

"Ouais, Harry. Tu devrais."

Il se lécha les lèvres en le parcourant des yeux, atteignant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

"Tout de suite, en fait."

Le blond passa ses mains dans son dos et lui fit glisser la chemise des bras.

Les tripes d'Harry se tordirent, accompagnées cette fois par un fourmillement de chaleur qui le parcourut en sentant les mains de Draco s'attaquer désormais à son jean. Ses mains volèrent sur la chemise du blond, défaisant à son tour ses boutons aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il finit par la faire tomber au sol à son tour, puis, les gestes saccadés, il s'occupa de son pantalon, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Ils s'allongèrent sur leur flanc, l'un face à l'autre, s'embrassant. La main de Draco caressait le bas du dos d'Harry.

"Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà déshabillé si vite," murmura-t-il

"C'toi qui a commencé. Avec tes regards chauds, tes histoires d'aventures et tes mains."

"Je sais ce que j'aime. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es déterminé à te la jouer Casanova, oui. Je m'en fiche."

"Peut-être que tu te fiches aussi de ça ?" demanda Draco en attirant de son autre main le visage d'Harry à lui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils prirent leur temps, chaque mouvement étant une longue et langoureuse excitation. Harry s'abandonna dans le baiser.

Perdu dans les longs et doux baisers, il ne remarqua pas la main de Draco se diriger plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts plonger entre ses fesses, lui arrachant un couinement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'impliquait une telle aventure, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y participer.

"Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?"

"J'te caresse le dos, je te touche," fit Draco en le ramenant plus près de lui.

"Mon dos n'inclut pas mon cul." Harry essaya de se dégager mais ses doigts recommencèrent à bouger. "Arrête-ça."

"Qu'est ce qui te gène ? Ça fait pas mal, si ?"

"Tes doigts dans mon cul, ça me gène. Ça fait bizarre."

Draco bougea encore ses doigts.

"Relaxe-toi. Tu vas aimer, j'te promets."

"Vraiment ? Je vais aimer que tu me fourres tes doigts dans le cul ? J'peux pas dire à quel point j'attends ça. Arrête. Maintenant."

Ses doigts se retirèrent un peu, mais pas complètement.

"Non, vraiment. C'est censé être bon."

"Censé ? T'as essayé tu vas me dire ? Censé être bon..."

"Euh… oui, je… euh… me suis touché ici une fois ou deux, et ça fait vraiment pas mal. T'as jamais mis... T'as jamais essayé... Ici ?"

"Non, jamais. Pas comme _ça_. L'idée de me toucher _ici_ comme _ça _comme tu le dis, se classe entre mon envie de voir l'Oncle Vernon à poil et celle de bouffer des limaces."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Juste... Essaye... C'est un endroit… euh… légitimement érotique ?"

"Érotique ? _Érotique _? Ou as-tu entendu cette connerie ?"

"Je l'ai lu. Dans un livre."

"Quel genre ? _Les 1001 Trucs Effrayants que Personne ne Devrait Jamais Essayer _?"

"Ton sarcasme tue l'ambiance, tu sais ?"

"T'as tué l'ambiance quand t'as essayé de me foutre tes doigts dans le cul !"

"J'l'ai pas fait. Pas encore."

"Et tu ne le feras pas si j'ai mon mot à dire !"

"Alors comment tu crois que les mecs le font, hein ? Comment tu penses que les gays font l'amour ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il avait de la fièvre.

"On a déjà fait l'amour. En se collant l'un à l'autre. Tu sais comment les gays font l'amour. Ça et se sucer, je pense."

Draco secoua la tête et sourit d'une manière effrayante.

"Ça s'appelle se frotter, tout simplement. Se coller l'un à l'autre, comme tu dis. C'est ce qu'en disait le livre. Et ce n'était pas un livre choquant, juste un livre sur... Tu sais, comment… euh… comment les mecs… euh… se font l'amour."

"Oh, vraiment. Et qu'est-ce que ce livre disait sur tes doigts et mes fesses ? Que c'est faire l'amour ?"

Draco rougit et baissa le regard.

"Y a pas que mes doigts qui peuvent aller là-dedans, tu sais."

Il leva les yeux vers Harry et détourna immédiatement la tête.

Cela prit un moment au brun pour comprendre ce que Draco avait dit, et s'il n'avait pas bougé de manière à laisser voir son sexe tendu, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais compris.

Harry hoqueta quand la panique le saisit. Il attrapa la couverture et se roula dedans avant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Draco, le tissu lui servant de barrière protectrice.

"Si tu penses un seul instant pouvoir me foutre la bite dans le cul, t'as perdu l'esprit. Les choses sortent. Elles ne rentrent pas, spécialement ça."

Draco s'approcha à nouveau, une moue suppliante sur le visage.

"Tu peux pas essayer ? Pas la bite, évidemment, juste les doigts. Le livre disait que c'est vraiment, vraiment bon. Tu veux pas essayer ça ?"

"T'aimerais toi ?" défia-t-il.

Draco s'arrêta un moment et pencha la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Ouais, j'aimerais. On pourrait... Tu sais... Le faire ensemble. Comme on est là et, euh… se toucher. Là. Tu vois ? Problème résolu ?"

Harry jura dans sa barbe.

"T'as déjà pensé que j'avais peut-être pas spécialement envie de mettre mes doigts là ? Ça... Putain, Draco, c'est pas propre."

"Oh, sérieux, tu te laves avec du savon, non ?"

"Y a pas assez de savon sur cette Terre."

"Bien ! Oublie."

Draco roula sur le dos, refusant de le regarder.

Le brun soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, mais il en avait visiblement fait une montagne. Il se dégagea de la couverture et rampa jusqu'au centre du lit.

"Draco..."

"Dégage."

"Draco..."

"T'as pas pensé que c'était vraiment difficile de demander ça ? T'as pas pensé que ça pourrait me blesser que tu trouves ça ridicule et dégoûtant ou autre chose et que je voulais essayer ?"

Harry marqua une pause. Non, il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

"Mais se frotter, c'est déjà cool, non ? Je pourrais, euh… je pourrais même te sucer..."

"Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas essayer. On est ensemble depuis des mois, et on a jamais vraiment fait l'amour. Moi qui baisais les filles une nuit, tu parles. C'est juste pour voir, et ce sera d'autant mieux parce que tu m'attires vraiment."

"Ouais, mais je fais un peu la fille dans ton histoire. Je veux pas que tu ailles te vanter de m'avoir foutu des doigts dans le cul."

"J'ai dit qu'on pouvait le faire ensemble. Ça me semble cool."

Harry s'assit et se passa la main sur le visage.

"Prends-le comme une aventure," fit Draco. "Comme quand on était enfants."

Le brun grogna.

"Je ne pense pas que cela ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'espionnage des chats de Madame Figg. Ni avec les fouilles pour trouver des trésors de pirates."

Cela prit un moment pour que les mots suspendus s'éclairent du sens vicié. Des fouilles ? Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

"Désolé, Draco. Mais pour ma défense, tu m'as complètement surpris en faisant ça sans prévenir. Un moment, on s'embrasse, tout part normalement, et l'autre, tu essayes de me mettre des doigts. Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je pense ?"

"Je suppose que je m'y suis un peu mal pris."

"Ouais, ça doit être ça."

Draco s'assit et se lécha les lèvres.

"J'ai le livre avec moi si tu veux. Je veux dire… si tu veux voir ce qu'ils en disent. Comme ça tu pourras voir que c'est légitime ce que je te dis."

Harry soupira.

"Ouais, ok."

Le blond sauta du lit et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un large livre à la couverture douce. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et plaça le livre entre eux.

La bouche du jeune garçon s'assécha. Sur la couverture en noir et blanc, deux hommes musclés et bien gaulés étaient allongés ensemble, leurs mains cachant le sexe de l'autre. Il se sentit durcir un peu.

"C'est illustré."

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

Draco commença à feuilleter le livre, des photos de beaux hommes nus défilaient. Harry résista à l'envie de l'arrêter pour qu'il puisse examiner de manière approfondie chaque page.

Il s'arrêta au chapitre douze, titré « Pénétration Anale ». Le mot suffit à faire disparaître l'érection d'Harry. Puis Draco tourna la page, et il vit les deux même hommes, l'un sur les genoux, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte, tandis que l'autre, derrière, l'enculait. Littéralement. Leurs visages étaient tordus d'un plaisir évident.

Il commença à reconsidérer l'idée des doigts de Draco.

"Comment as-tu eu ce livre ?" demanda Harry alors que ses doigts traçaient le dos arqué de l'homme.

"Je l'ai commandé. Chez un libraire. C'est arrivé il y a quelques semaines."

"Tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?"

"On était... On avait... Les choses étaient difficiles, tu te souviens ? Ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment."

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Alors… euh… voilà la description," fit Draco, pointant ce qui semblait être un article médical tant les termes étaient crus et anatomiques.

Il y avait même un dessin.

"La chair autour est censée être ultra sensible, et il y a un endroit, à l'intérieur, qu'ils disent magique quand on y touche."

Harry attira le livre à lui. Il étudia l'article, essayant d'ignorer le fait que son sexe était bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il lisait qu'il aurait dû.

"Un doigt c'est normalement pas assez pour y arriver. Enfin, c'est ce que dit le livre. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut se démerder. Ils disent qu'on doit juste bouger un peu à l'intérieur. C'est censé être vraiment bon."

Harry hocha encore la tête, observant le dessin. Il tourna la page et lu encore.

"Ils parlent de lubrifiant, ici. Comme quoi, de l'eau ?"

"En fait..." Draco s'interrompit.

"Quoi ? T'en a commandé aussi ?"

"Euh… non. Le frère de Blaise... Il a une boite dans un placard. Il y a toute sorte de choses dedans, dont une bouteille de lubrifiant. Je suppose que c'est pour quand il ramène sa copine. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Blaise en tout cas."

"Oh..." fit Harry, de plus en plus convaincu qu'ils pourraient essayer de se toucher à un endroit aussi intime.

"Ça y est, je t'ai fait peur ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Mais, euh... C'est un peu un choc, je crois. Pourtant, en y repensant, avant de le faire, je n'avais jamais pensé à nous coller la bite l'un à l'autre non plus, donc..."

"Donc ?"

"Donc essayons."

Draco attrapa Harry par les épaules et l'embrassa férocement.

"On ira doucement. Et si tu n'aimes pas, on arrête, d'accord ?"

"Ouais."

Il l'embrassa encore avant de se lever.

"Je reviens."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra avec une petite bouteille à la main.

"Comment est-on censé faire ça ?" demanda Harry en essayant vaillamment de paraître nonchalant.

"Laisse les choses se faire."

Harry pointa la bouteille.

"Et ça ?"

"Je suppose qu'on peut en mettre sur nos doigts. Ou juste la garder au cas où."

"Ouais, garde-la prête."

Draco hocha la tête et mit la bouteille sur la table de nuit avant de remonter sur le lit et s'allonger près d'Harry. Il tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Merci."

"Eh bien, tu as dit que c'était excellent, alors pourquoi refuserais-je ?"

La main de Draco glissa sur la joue d'Harry pour s'arrêter sur son épaule. Il frissonna.

"Tu grelottes."

"J'ai froid."

"Alors réchauffons-nous."

Le blond n'attendit aucune réponse. Il se pencha et l'enserra dans ses bras, contre lui, et l'embrassa. Un baiser long et doux. Harry ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui faire remarquer qu'il frissonnait tout autant. Il soupira, relaxé.

Draco recula son visage.

"Mieux ?"

"Oui," fit Harry, notant que ses mains avaient de leur propre chef atteint les fesses de Draco. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

"Tu peux le faire, si tu veux," souffla Draco dans le cou d'Harry, lui envoyant des frissons.

"Euh... D'accord. Tu... T'es sûr ?"

Il lui confirma d'un signe de tête.

La main du brun s'insinua entre ses fesses puis les écarta doucement. Elle les caressa, s'enfonçant de plus en plus à chaque mouvement. Draco hoqueta.

"Euh… désolé," murmura-t-il en se retirant.

"Non. Reviens. Je... J'appréciais."

"Oh, alors... Je vais juste... Oui."

La main revint. Son propriétaire était attentif à la moindre émotion qui passerait sur le visage de Draco. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau rougie. Il avait l'air d'être l'homme de l'image, avec sa bouche ouverte et les légères ondulations de son corps contre celui d'Harry.

Il réalisa d'un coup que c'était sa main à lui qui contentait Draco à ce point. Les Dursley lui avaient répété qu'il ne serait source que de destruction, de douleur et de désespoir. Mais maintenant, sa main donnait du plaisir, rendant ce garçon heureux. Cela n'aurait pas dû être une telle révélation, mais ça l'était. Il sourit et s'enfonça autant qu'il put.

Draco pantela plus fort quand il sentit la main d'Harry atteindre son entrée.

"C'est bon ?"

Le blond hocha la tête contre son torse.

"Juste, ouais, comme ça... Caresse... T'as pas à… tu sais ? À enfoncer, s'tu veux pas."

Harry l'embrassa et se concentra sur les mouvements de ses doigts.

Draco gémissait, son érection glissant contre celle du brun. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa, d'un baiser à la fois féroce et implorant.

"Temps que je rejoigne," dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa main descendant sur les fesses d'Harry, les séparant à nouveau.

Harry gémit en sentant les doigts entre ses fesses qui effectuaient le même mouvement qu'il faisait subir au blond avec une pression constante. C'était... Différent. Avec son érection ondulant contre celle de Draco, les doigts étaient bien plus agréables.

Il se recula un peu pour essayer d'être le plus en contact possible avec les doigts de Draco, faisant grogner celui-ci quand il sentit le brun s'éloigner. Ils essayèrent plusieurs fois d'attraper le bon rythme, tentant de contenter et d'être contenté à la fois.

"Ça marche pas," fit Draco au bout d'un moment.

"Euh, désolé."

"Non, j'veux dire, faut qu'on s'y mette un après l'autre, c'est tout."

"Oh."

Harry commença à bouger, mais il l'arrêta.

"Je te le fais ?"

Le brun aurait voulu dire "Jamais de la vie." Il y avait toujours une part de lui qui n'avait pas confiance dans l'entièreté de ce qu'il vivait avec Draco.

"C'est juste pour s'amuser ?" demanda-t-il, se sentant plus exposé que jamais.

"Bien sûr que..." Commença Draco, mais il s'interrompit.

Il regarda Harry, la tête légèrement penchée.

"Non," dit-il doucement. "C'est pas juste pour s'amuser."

"Bien."

"On n'a pas à..."

"Non. Je le veux. Mais je..." Il hocha encore la tête et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. "Ok. Dois-je... Enfin, je me mets sur le côté ? Sur le ventre ?"

Draco l'observa pour un moment, semblant chercher quelque chose. Puis il finit par sourire.

"Pourquoi pas comme sur le livre ? Toi à quatre pattes et moi je me mets derrière ?"

Il se positionna, espérant par delà les mots que Draco ne voit pas à quel point il tremblait.

"Comme ça ?"

"Ouais. Exactement comme ça."

Harry sursauta en sentant les mains du blond.

"Désolé," couina-t-il avant qu'il ne sente un baiser hésitant être déposé à la base de son dos.

Draco soupira.

"On est pas obligés..."

"Non. Je... Je m'y fais pas. Je suis... Écoute, c'est difficile de penser que tu puisses enfoncer tes doigts là. Que tu puisses enfoncer quoi que ce soit là, d'ailleurs. Mais... C'était bon, il y a quelques minutes, tu sais."

Des mains chaudes lui massèrent les fesses. Il sentit un autre baiser hésitant.

"Relaxe-toi," murmura Draco contre sa peau, la chaleur de son souffle le faisant frissonner.

Harry entendit un claquement, comme une bouteille qu'on ouvrait et refermait. Avant de pouvoir demander quoi que ce soit, des doigts lubrifiés glissèrent entre ses fesses et commencèrent à le caresser. Il hoqueta, son dos s'arquant sous la chaude sensation que lui procuraient ces doigts bougeant contre son entrée.

"C'est bon ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Ouais."

Et il était surpris de le penser vraiment.

Un doigt pressa un peu plus loin, puis s'arrêta avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre malaise. Harry sentit son érection pulser. Puis le doigt pressa encore. Et encore, et encore, et encore, un peu plus loin à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une sorte de barrière.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Pousse, Harry. Comme si… euh… tu étais aux toilettes."

Celui-ci tourna la tête.

"Putain, t'es pas sérieux ?"

"En fait, si. C'est censé faire se détendre les muscles ou quoi."

Harry allait objecter, mais il réalisa que Draco était simplement aussi nerveux qu'il l'était, et tout aussi excité aussi.

"Oui, ok," dit-il en s'exécutant.

Il espérait plus que jamais que son corps ne croit pas _réellement _qu'il était aux toilettes. Bon sang, tout était trop bizarre.

Le doigt passa alors toutes les barrières qu'il aurait pues rencontrer, plongeant littéralement. C'était... Étrange. Harry ne pouvait pas le décrire. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu "J'sais pas. C'est bon et ça fait mal à la fois."

Il bougea un peu d'avant en arrière, sur les côtés. Draco ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il se concentra sur le fait que c'était bon et que son corps entier semblait adorer ça.

Le doigt plongea encore plus loin, les jointures de Draco pressant contre l'entrée. Il gémit en rejetant la tête, gémissant encore sous la pression et les mouvements. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il adorait ça.

"T'aimes, hein ?"

La voix de Draco était rauque et saccadée, ce qui l'excita encore plus. C'était lui qui lui faisait ressentir ça, ces intonations. Juste lui. Et il le lui rendait bien. Harry se sentait exceptionnel.

"Encore..." grogna-t-il, ses fesses bougeant de leur propre accord.

Draco hoqueta.

"Putain, t'es tellement beau," dit-il en retirant son doigt et en commençant à presser avec deux.

Il poussa, un peu durement à en croire la brûlure que Harry ressentit. Le brun gémit plus fort. Il adorait ça, la douleur comprise. Cela rendait le plaisir tellement plus incroyable.

"T'arrête pas !" Pantela-t-il.

"Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention," grogna le blond.

Il se décala sur le côté, sa main s'enroulant autour de l'érection de Harry.

"Ah putain !" cria celui-ci en reculant involontairement ses hanches que Draco repoussa d'une pression de la main. "AH PUTAIN !" hurla-t-il encore.

"J'veux qu'tu viennes."

Harry essaya de lui dire qu'il allait venir foutrement rapidement, tant que c'en était embrassant, mais il ne pouvait dire autre chose que "Putain", "encore" et "s'te plait".

Les doigts de Draco pressèrent particulièrement profondément, et au même moment il appuya contre le sommet du sexe de Harry. Les pieds de se dernier se tendirent. Il jeta la tête en arrière, arquant son dos et hurla en se rependant dans la main du blond. Il tomba sur le côté, l'autre garçon le rattrapant.

La première chose dont il se souvint après ça fut que Draco était serré contre son dos, l'embrassant dans le cou tout en lui murmurant à quel point il était beau. Il rêvait sûrement. Il essaya de rouler sur le côté, mais ses bras l'enserraient trop fort.

"J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui," murmura-t-il Draco entre deux baisers.

"Hmm. Je crois pas. Mais j'suis putain de fatigué."

Draco eut un rire.

"Alors, t'as aimé ?"

Harry réussi finalement à se tourner.

"A ton avis ?"

"Alors c'est bon, hein ?"

"Tu veux t'en faire une idée ?"

"Oh ouais. Et maintenant. Si tu peux encore."

Le brun sourit.

"Bien sûr."

Draco se mit à quatre pattes à son tour, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Attends. Euh... Tu peux te mettre sur le dos ?"

Le blond répondit par une expression interrogatrice.

"Je veux... Je veux te voir. Voir à quoi tu ressembles," murmura Harry, embarrassé par la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

Il voulait voir le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner.

"D'accord."

Draco s'installa sur le dos.

Le brun déglutit en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes.

"Euh, je... Attends, euh... Tiens-toi les genoux. Non, je veux dire, contre ton torse. Oui, comme ça," dit-il alors qu'il l'observait s'exécuter. "C'est bon ? C'est confortable ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Oh. Euh... Attends. Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules. Mieux ?"

"Je crois. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas le faire comme avant ?" demanda-t-il, se sentant gêné par la position ultra suggestive.

Harry s'assit sur ses talons et baissa les yeux. Tout cela était incroyablement excitant. Il tendit la main et passa ses doigts sur l'érection de Draco.

"Pas mal, mais c'est pas le bon endroit."

"Je... J'ai jamais fait ça avant..."

"Agis juste comme tu le sens. Et fais, euh… ce que j'ai fait."

Harry hocha la tête. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en déposa une certaine dose sur les doigts, se demandant s'il y en avait assez. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les fesses de Draco, et il commença à presser contre cette zone si sensible.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent. Il inspira difficilement.

Harry poussa un peu plus, et l'un de ses doigts glissa de lui même à l'intérieur.

La respiration du garçon allongé se perdit. Il hoqueta. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au drap.

"Ouais, comme ça," dit-il dans un long souffle.

Le brun poussa plus fort, époustouflé par la facilité qu'avait son doigt à plonger en Draco. Il s'arrêta brièvement puis s'enfonça encore. La chaleur était impressionnante, tout comme la sensation de douceur qui entourait son doigt. Il le plia et caressa au hasard les parois. Draco se mit à respirer chaotiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse. L'excitation inonda Harry, imprégnant ses veines. Il en redevint dur.

Draco essayait de se coller contre lui.

"S'te plait, _fais _quelque chose."

Harry continua à caresser, laissant ses autres doigts le masser entre ses fesses. Il plongea encore plus loin, poussant contre cette douceur.

"Putain !" s'exclama Draco, ses phalanges blanchissant tant il serrait le drap.

Son érection pulsait.

Le brun retira son doigt. Il hésita un peu avant de pousser avec deux. La sensation d'étroitesse qu'il ressentait le faisait durcir encore plus.

Draco arqua le dos et gémit fortement tandis qu'Harry plongeait ses doigts toujours plus loin, ne s'arrêtant pas.

"C'est ça. Continue. Putain continue !"

Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant à fleur de peau. Il ressentait un mélange de crainte vis-à-vis de ce qu'il faisait, mais également de grand contrôle à la fois sur ses émotions et sur Draco qu'il pouvait faire gémir comme ça, aussi simplement. S'ajoutait à ça son excitation impossible à ignorer. Il ressentait tant de choses ; il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à le donner à qui le demanderait.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un étrange relief. Curieux, il appuya.

Draco sursauta en lâchant un cri perçant et incontrôlé. Son dos se cambra comme jamais et ses talons plongèrent douloureusement dans les omoplates d'Harry.

"Oh, putain. Désolé, Draco, je suis désolé," s'excusa précipitamment Harry en essayant frénétiquement de retirer ses doigts. Draco s'effondra sur le lit à nouveau, mais sa tête se releva immédiatement.

"Bouge pas ! Putain, ne bouge _surtout_ pas ! Refais-ça. Seigneur, putain de merde, _refais-le _!"

"Quoi ? Ça ?" demanda-t-il, réellement perplexe alors que ses doigts retrouvaient et poussaientà nouveau sur ce point sensible.

"Ouais ! Ça ! Putain. _Putain _! Encore !" gémit Draco, le souffle erratique.

Il avait les yeux révulsés, son corps était agité de spasmes.

Tout ceci remplissait un peu plus la coupe d'émotions d'Harry. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de lui-même, qu'il allait s'envoler au dessus de ses muscles et ses os. Il était juste soufflé de voir à quel point Draco perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Grâce à Harry. Grâce à ce qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était... Si gratifiant. Il se demanda si c'était ce que lui avait ressenti plus tôt.

Draco tendit la main entre eux et commença à se masturber furieusement.

"Hey, j'allais le faire !" se plaignit le brun en poussant encore, comme pour le punir.

"AH ! Merde ! Oublie. Concentre-toi sur – oh, ouais, oh putain, ouais juste là." Draco se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à s'en faire perler une goûte de sang. "J'vais. Je..."

Comprenant, Harry se mit à caresser aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ce petit relief qui semblait faire perdre la tête au blond. Celui-ci était à présent complètement dépassé, il ne parvenait plus à parler. Tout son corps se tordait frénétiquement, agité de tremblements et de convulsions. Seule sa main qui allait et venait sur son sexe semblait encore savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Soudain, son corps se tendit, retrouvant toute son unité alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance dans un gémissement de l'ordre du cri perçant.

Draco resta tendu pendant quelques instants puis s'effondra sur le lit. Harry retira doucement ses doigts. Il s'allongea aux côtés du blond qui, presque instinctivement, tendit ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Harry accepta le câlin – oui, le _câlin _– avec une envie pressante qu'il tenta de cacher. Il sentait contre son torse le cœur de Draco qui tambourinait furieusement. Si fortement en fait, qu'Harry s'en serait presque inquiété. Mais l'étreinte était trop douce, le blond n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de le serrer fortement. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco sembla retrouver ses esprits.

"La vache, ce choc. C'était incroyable."

"Oh oui. C'était quoi cette… euh… chose que j'ai touché ?"

Draco ouvrit un œil et fixa Harry. Il avait un regard si brillant et intense que le cœur du brun en manqua un battement.

"Je pense que c'était ma prostate."

Il leva paresseusement une main et fit un signe en direction du bouquin

"Oh. Beurk. Trop anatomique pour moi."

"Est-ce que j'ai eu la tienne ?"

"Je... Je crois pas."

Draco ouvrit les deux yeux. Son regard était toujours intense et fiévreux, mais il était aussi incroyablement sérieux. Peut-être même un peu vexé.

"On va devoir rectifier ça. Une petite douche, ça te tente ? On pourra s'occuper de ça aussi, si tu veux," fit Draco en pointant l'érection de Harry.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et acquiesça.

"Excellent. Juste excellent."

Harry ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

* * *

BAM !

Y a rien de plus à ajouter, sinon que ce chapitre est (avec le tout dernier) le top dans leur relation.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une toute petite review comme vous le faisiez si bien juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et à Mercredi, je l'espère !

Bises,  
Vince.


	26. Les Ombres dans les Coins

Hello !

Je vous ai annoncé que le chapitre précédent serait le dernier corrigé par Meliy. En réalité, celui-ci l'a été en partie. Ce sera désormais Archimede qui corrigera les quelques chapitres restants de Draco's Boy.

Car, mes chers amis, nous n'en sommes plus au début. Il reste désormais 5 chapitres à poster, soit... Deux semaines et demi. Et pourtant, on charge encore la coupe émotionnelle. La clé de lecture se trouve au trentième chapitre en réalité.

Enfin bref, voici un chapitre émotionnellement difficile pour le petit brun. Car les ombres dans les coins, ce ne sont pas seulement les endroits où Draco et lui se retrouvent. Ce sont aussi toutes les parties assombries de son esprit tourmenté.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren,** corrigée par **Archimede.** Merci à elles.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Les Ombres dans les Coins**

Harry observa le petit morceau de papier blanc qu'il tenait entre les mains alors qu'il marchait le long des couloirs de Wolsford.

Une convocation au bureau du directeur n'était jamais une bonne chose. Jamais. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant ses derniers manquements aux règlements et s'ils pouvaient être la raison d'une telle convocation. Sans surprise, il se rendit compte que tous ses manquements impliquaient Draco, les excursions la nuit, les explorations dans les placards, les infiltrations dans l'étable à des fins interdites sans l'accord de Hagrid. Quelqu'un les avait-il vus ? Draco voudrait-il refuser de le voir si quelqu'un avait tout découvert ? Serait-il exclu ? Renvoyé chez les Dursley ?

"Oui, puis-je vous aider ?"

Harry sursauta. Il se tourna et cligna des yeux, surpris d'être arrivé dans les bureaux de l'administration. Son regard se posa sur une femme replète et trop vieille dont le visage était aussi gris qu'une statue.

"Euh… oui, j'ai reçu ça," dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Elle le prit et le lut avec attention avant d'acquiescer.

"Le directeur va vous recevoir dans un instant."

Sans un mot, elle lui tourna le dos et disparut dans le vestibule annexe.

Une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite. Harry lança un regard perdu autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ?" demanda la vieille femme, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. "Il est malpoli de faire attendre le directeur."

Harry resta sans bouger pendant un moment, les yeux hagards.

La vieille dame souffla.

"Oh les adolescents de nos jours. Qu'attends-tu ? Un mot de passe ? Il n'y en a pas."

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'approcha en faisant claquer ses talons.

"Entre ! Entre espèce de nigaud !"

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers le bureau. La porte se ferma derrière lui.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Approchez, s'il vous plaît," fit le directeur, caché derrière un large pilier.

"Oui, monsieur."

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il essaya de ne pas fixer les murs lambrissés, les tapis épais et anciens au sol, ainsi que la fantastique collection d'artefacts et de choses qui semblaient toutes un peu inutiles.

"Asseyez-vous," le convia-t-il.

C'était un vieil homme sage avec des cheveux blancs épais, des lunettes en demi-lune, et la cravate la plus étrange qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

"Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai invité ici."

Harry hocha la tête, aplanissant son jean, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à calmer sa nervosité.

Nous en sommes à la moitié du trimestre et, comme tu le sais certainement, à quelques jours d'une semaine de vacances. Seulement, je me suis aperçu que tu n'avais rien prévu.

Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il vraiment été convoqué pour cette raison ?

"Je... Je ne peux pas rester ici, monsieur ?"

"Vous pourriez, bien-sûr, mais nous avons besoin de l'accord de tes tuteurs." Le directeur sortit une feuille d'un dossier et la lui tendit. "Les Dursley, je crois. Cette feuille nous accordera leur autorité sur vous pendant les vacances. C'est légalement nécessaire. Or nous n'avons pas été capables de prendre contact avec eux. Y a-t-il une adresse alternative ou un numéro de téléphone où on pourrait les appeler ? Sont-ils en vacances ?"

L'esprit d'Harry vacilla. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être, mais plus important encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

"Je... Non, monsieur. C'est une époque de l'année chargée. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas eu le temps de répondre."

Le directeur caressa sa courte barbe.

"Oui, j'y ai pensé."

Une ancienne horloge à coucou qui cliquetait derrière lui tinta, tandis qu'un petit oisillon vermeil en sortait pour chantonner une douce mélodie. Le directeur continua à se lisser la barbe, apparemment perdu dans une profonde contemplation.

"Euh, excusez-moi, monsieur, mais... Ce n'est vraiment rien qui ne nécessite que l'on s'y intéresse, surtout me concernant."

"Hmm ? Oh, oui. Vous avez raison, Harry. Vous avez raison." Il piocha un petit bonbon jaune dans une coupe. "Un bonbon au citron ?"

"Euh, non, merci," répondit Harry, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

"Quelles sont tes options pour cet été, Harry ?"

"Euh… j'ai postulé pour être un assistant du Professeur Rogue. Il part réaliser une étude au Chili."

"Oui, j'ai vu ça. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait déjà choisi ses assistants."

"Il ne l'a pas encore fait, mais..."

"Quelles sont vos alternatives, alors ?" interrompit le directeur.

"Je... Pardon ?"

"Vos alternatives. Ou passerez-vous l'été si vous n'êtes pas choisi ?"

"Draco Malefoy m'a invité à passer l'été avec lui en France."

Le directeur se pencha en avant.

"Les Dursley seront-ils d'accord avec ça ?"

"Je... Je sais pas. Oui, je suppose."

"Nous aurons besoin d'un papier le cas échéant, vous savez. On ne peut remettre les élèves à n'importe quelle famille."

"Oui, monsieur. Je pense... Je crois que le Professeur Rogue est en contact avec eux à ce sujet."

Le directeur s'empara d'un autre bonbon au citron qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, puis il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise en cuir, les craquements du meuble se réverbérant dans la grande pièce.

Harry se gratta la nuque et détourna les yeux du regard perçant et malicieux du directeur.

"Harry, je m'étonne que vous n'ayez passé aucune vacances avec votre famille cette année. Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir des difficultés avec eux, mais quel adolescent n'en a pas ?"

Harry se sentit rougir.

"Je pense que nous sommes au-delà de la simple difficulté, monsieur."

"Le temps passé loin les uns des autres n'aurait-il pas pu soigner ces blessures ?"

"Non. Certainement pas."

"Êtes-vous certain de ne pas pouvoir trouver une solut..."

"Non !" Cria Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et avait tapé du poing sur la table. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se rassit, gêné.

"Désolé. Non Monsieur. Aucune chance de trouver une solution."

Le directeur soupira et se tourna vers l'oiseau qu'il avait près de lui, l'observant chantonner et se prélasser dans sa cage.

"Si vous n'avez rien d'autre de planifié avant la fin de l'année, nous te renverrons chez eux pour l'été. M'avez-vous bien compris, Mr Potter ?"

La panique s'empara d'Harry, lui coupant le souffle et faisant tambouriner son cœur fortement.

"Vous pouvez pas me forcer à y retourner !"

"J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix."

"Peu importe. Je vais au Chili," déclara-t-il avec tout le courage qu'il put rassembler en cet instant.

"Vous n'avez pas encore été choisi. Peut-être devriez-vous vous concentrer sur d'autres opportunités si vous tenez à éviter les Dursley."

"Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que le Professeur Rogue a déjà choisi ses assistants ?"

"Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Je n'interviens pas dans le processus de sélection du professeur Rogue, mais je pense qu'il est plutôt important de te préparer à l'éventualité où tu ne serais pas choisi. Tu as encore de nombreuses années à passer à Wolsford. D'autres membres du Club de Botanique passeront leurs A Levels sous peu. Il serait naturel que le Professeur Rogue les choisisse. Ils auraient plus d'expérience et de crédibilité en tant qu'assistants."

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait vide. Il observa le directeur rassembler quelques documents et marmonner. Finalement, il tira une liasse de papiers et quelques brochures colorées puis les tendit à Harry.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai cru comprendre que le Professeur Rogue avait dit aux élèves souhaitant l'accompagner que l'accord des parents était nécessaire et devait être fourni avant qu'il ne fasse sa sélection. A la toute fin de l'année. Étiez-vous au courant de cette condition ?"

Harry hocha la tête et fixa ses pieds. Il le savait. Il savait que les Dursley allaient tout ruiner, tôt ou tard. Toute sa joie accumulée ces derniers jours s'était transformée en une vicieuse terreur. Chaque fois qu'il espérait, qu'il pensait avoir une chance, ils arrivaient quelque part et détruisaient tout.

"Je suis hors-course alors ? C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda Harry, son esprit cherchant à vive allure des solutions de secours si la réponse était oui.

"Non, mon garçon, bien sûr que non."

Le directeur hésita. Il fouilla dans le plat de bonbons et en ressortit un qu'il mangea. Harry se sentait comme ceux encore dans le plat. Laissé sur le côté, attendant d'être mangé.

"Il y a pleins de belles opportunités pour un élève tel que toi," continua le directeur. "J'essaye juste de te conseiller concernant tes options. Il y en a bien d'autres que le Chili. Mais les candidatures doivent être rendues au plus tard la semaine prochaine…"

Mais Harry ne voulait rien d'autre. Il voulait aller au Chili. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait y aller. Il voulait passer l'été avec le Professeur Rogue, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas comme les petits fils à papa de Wolsford qui pensaient que le monde tournait selon leur bon plaisir.

"... Beaucoup sont près de chez toi, d'autres éloignées. Les candidatures sont recevables jusqu'à la semaine prochaine."

Harry leva brusquement la tête. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas écouté.

"Quoi ?" lâcha-t-il stupidement.

Il grimaça en entendant la dureté avec laquelle il avait dit ça.

"Les candidatures, Mr Potter. Vous devez poser vos candidatures. Je réalise que le Professeur Rogue n'en a pas parlé, alors je rencontre tous ceux qui ont montré leur envie d'y aller. Une telle opportunité est une bénédiction pour l'école et doit être bien gérée."

"Mais je..."

"Et ne vous préoccupez pas des coûts."

"Le coût du Chili ?"

Le directeur rigola.

"Vous êtes un garçon têtu, vous, non ?"

Harry supposa qu'il avait voulu être amical, mais cela sonnait condescendant.

"Je parlais de tous les programmes. Je vous disais de ne pas vous occuper des coûts. Vous avez une bourse complète, c'est pris en compte."

Harry rougit d'embarras.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ces brochures."

"J'en suis persuadé. Oui, bien sûr." Le directeur l'observa, une lueur curieuse au fond des yeux. "Vos camarades pourraient être intéressés ! Mr Londubat, peut-être ? Il y a de bons programmes d'horticulture et de botanique à Oxford. Pourriez-vous les lui donner ça ?"

Harry prit les brochures avec beaucoup de réticence avant de les glisser dans son sac.

"C'est tout ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

"Severus m'avait prévenu que vous aviez du caractère," marmonna le directeur. "Oui, Mr Potter, c'est tout. Mais tâchez de me tenir au courant de vos plans pour les vacances, s'il vous plait."

Harry hocha rapidement la tête avant de tourner les talons et partir.

Dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil de la porte, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, voulant être dehors. Lorsqu'il dépassa la grande porte, il s'effondra le long du mur, la respiration erratique. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ? Tout avait été parfait depuis quelques jours. Mais, bien-sûr, il était Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas le droit d'apprécier sa vie.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Devrait-il raconter tout cela à Severus et lui demander pour le Chili ? Devrait-il faire des demandes pour les autres programmes, au cas où ? Il grogna en plongeant ses doigts dans l'herbe. Non. Il ne ferait pas tout cela. Et il ne dirait rien de sa visite chez le directeur, bien que Severus en entendrait certainement parler. Et il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley.

* * *

Harry observa son projet de bryophytes avec une horreur grandissante. Le lichen sur la gauche ne ressemblait absolument pas au lichen sur la droite alors qu'ils étaient censés être identiques. Le but était de reproduire le lichen, pas de le tuer.

Tout était la faute de ce crétin de directeur. S'il n'avait pas convoqué Harry pour ce stupide rendez-vous secret, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi inattentif. Draco l'avait distrait aussi, merveilleusement, mais son projet en avait souffert. Et Rogue n'accepterait jamais ça.

Il repassait frénétiquement ses notes en revue, priant pour trouver une raison à ce désastre ainsi qu'une solution applicable en moins de quatre heures. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit entière dans le laboratoire pour terminer son rapport final.

"Harry ?"

Surpris, Harry se retourna en faisant tomber au passage plusieurs béchers. Il grimaça quand il les entendit se briser sur le sol.

"Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux.

"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je venais voir mon projet. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider," répondit l'autre garçon en se mettant à quatre pattes pour l'aider.

"Je croyais que les béchers en pyrex n'étaient pas censés casser," murmura Neville.

Il inspira douloureusement quand il se planta un bout de verre aiguisé dans le doigt.

Harry grogna en retour. Il se sentait coupable de voir que Neville continuait à l'aider tandis qu'il se tenait son doigt ensanglanté.

"Désolé, Neville. Merci pour… euh… ton aide."

Le garçon maladroit haussa les épaules.

"C'est normal."

Ils continuèrent à ramasser les morceaux jusqu'à ce que Neville ne jette un regard à Harry et lui demande :

"Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air un peu... irrité ces derniers temps."

Harry soupira, frottant ses mains pour les épousseter.

"Ouais. Je suis juste inquiet pour mon projet. J'ai... J'ai merdé. Je l'ai complètement ruiné. Et je... J'peux pas... C'est à rendre dans quelques heures, Neville ! J'peux pas... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

Neville se leva puis jeta le verre cassé dans la poubelle.

"Ok, regardons-ça. Ça peut pas être aussi horrible."

Mais quand il vit la plante, son ami poussa un hoquet de surprise.

"T'as foutu quoi ?"

Harry gémit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'enfuir sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait encore l'argent qu'il avait économisé depuis que Mme Malefoy insistait pour lui envoyer un peu d'argent de poche, chaque mois. Probablement qu'il pourrait être dans un train au moment où le cours du club de Botanique commencerait.

"Harry ?"

"Euh… désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu. C'est justement ça le problème. Tout allait bien la semaine dernière !"

"La semaine dernière ? C'est là que remonte la dernière fois que tu l'as vérifiée ?"

Harry rougit d'embarras.

"J'ai été occupé après."

Neville soupira.

"Où sont tes notes ?"

Sans un mot, Harry pointa son cahier.

Neville commença à le lire, marmonnant au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les pages. Il avait presque terminé quand il s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

"T'es sûr d'avoir correctement recréé les conditions d'humidité, de lumière et de chaleur ?"

"Je... Je crois. Ce n'est pas ce qui est noté ?"

"Oui, c'est écrit. Très joliment détaillé d'ailleurs. Mais si tu l'avais fais, le lichen sur la gauche ne ressemblerait pas à un edelweiss planté dans le Sahara. T'as fais... Euh... T'as fais quelque chose depuis la semaine dernière ? Les notes s'arrêtent à Dimanche dernier."

"J'ai été occupé," répéta Harry, sentant le rouge lui remonter aux joues en pensant à ce qui l'avait occupé.

Neville soupira.

"Eh bien, si tu veux rattraper ça, il faut que tu te souviennes."

Alors Harry réfléchit. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il surveillait les trois conditions. La lumière, la chaleur et l'humidité. Il l'avait toujours fait même quand Draco était dans les parages. D'ailleurs, une fois... Il hoqueta.

La chaleur de la lampe.

Il avait laissé la lumière allumée une heure de trop Jeudi dernier parce que Draco était d'attaque pour quelques caresses et il avait oublié. Quand il avait remarqué son erreur, il avait éteint la lampe.

"Neville, est ce que la chaleur de la lampe pendant une heure de trop pourrait faire la différence ? Ce genre de différence ?"

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

"Oui. Je pense que ça peut, surtout si tu n'as pas fait quelque chose pour rafraîchir la plante après et… euh… que tu as peut-être oublié de l'arroser une journée. Tu te souviens quand Rogue disait que l'écosystème était très très délicat ? Je pense qu'un changement pareil ferait une énorme différence. Ta plante serait... Serait..."

"Cuite au delà des mots ?"

Les épaules de Neville s'affaissèrent.

"Oui. Exactement."

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Putain de bordel de merde," jura-t-il. "Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Je peux pas lui amener ça. Il va m'humilier devant tout le club. Il va me recaler."

Harry laissa le reste sa phrase défiler dans sa tête alors qu'une peur sans nom coulait dans ses veines.

_Il ne va pas me prendre pour aller au Chili. Il va regretter de m'avoir amené ici. Il ne va plus m'apprécier._

"Eh bien, il y a une chose qu'on peut faire. Tu sais qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter à quel point l'équilibre de l'écosystème est important et tout. En fait, c'est pour ça qu'il va au Chili, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas dire que tu as changé de projet pour montrer à quel point un changement minuscule dans l'environnement pouvait détruire la vie d'une plante fragile ?"

"Il va en être malade."

"Oui. Probablement. Mais au moins, ça ne sera pas parce que tu as été… euh… distrait. Avec... Draco."

Le brun sursauta. Sa tête se tourna si vite qu'il eut peur de se faire un torticolis.

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?"

Neville détourna les yeux.

"Je vous ai vus la semaine dernière, au troisième étage. T'inquiète pas, personne d'autre n'a vu."

"Vu quoi ?" demanda Harry, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Neville haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre.

"Rien. Oublie."

"T'as vu quoi ? Dis-moi !"

Neville secoua la tête.

"Rien. J'ai... J'ai dû... J'ai rien vu... R... Rien."

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"Désolé, je... Nev, dis-moi. Vraiment. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère ni t'en vouloir. Promis."

Neville le fixa.

"Promis ?"

"Oui, bien-sûr. Je t'en voudrais pas. Mais c'est important... Je dois savoir ce que tu as vu… euh… ce que tu as cru voir."

"J'ai vu... Il... Il t'embrassait."

Harry déglutit. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Neville prit le silence de l'autre pour une approbation et termina.

"On aurait dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Pleins de fois."

Harry regarda au loin.

"J'espionnais pas ! Honnêtement ! J'avais besoin d'un livre à la Bibliothèque et je me suis gouré de chemin. Je me suis retrouvé au troisième. Désolé, Harry, je..."

"C'est bon. Je sais que tu n'espionnais pas. Mais c'est un choc. T'es le premier qui le découvre. Écoute, tu ne dois pas dire un mot de ce que tu as vu à quiconque, d'accord ? Il... Pas un mot Neville !"

"Alors c'est vrai. Ce que j'ai vu."

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

"Tu ne..."

"Je ne dirai jamais rien, Harry. Promis. Crois-moi, je… euh... Je sais ce que ça fait d'être différent dans des lieux où ce n'est pas autorisé."

"Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es..."

"Non. Pas que ce soit un problème vis-à-vis de toi qui... Qui l'est. Mais... Je veux dire, y a pas de soucis. Je le suis pas. Pas ça, en tout cas..."

"T'es pas gay, tu veux dire ?" fit Harry.

Neville rit.

"Non. Je suis juste le stupide et maladroit Neville."

"Pas pour moi. Ne laisse pas les autres te dicter qui tu dois être. Ne les crois pas, Nev. Jamais."

"Tu n'as... Tu ne comprends même pas, hein ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu comprends les choses, Harry. Et c'est ce qui te sépare du reste des gens ici. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être mis de côté. Même si, ici, t'as pas l'air d'en être un. Tu t'en caches."

"Je me moque de ce bordel. Le protocole, l'étiquette. Les bourges. C'est de la merde."

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Draco. Je pense même qu'il s'en préoccupe beaucoup. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis surpris que vous... Eh bien... Que vous soyez amis, je crois."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le serait-on pas, avant d'être autre chose bien-sûr ?"

Neville haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés.

"Il n'a jamais été sympa avec moi, ni avec beaucoup de monde en fait. C'était un de ces connards de gamins moqueurs quand il avait onze ans. Ils formaient une horrible bande. Et tu as toujours été incroyablement gentil. Draco a une réputation, ou en tout cas en avait une. Tu tends à la faire disparaître." Neville évalua un instant Harry du regard. "Tu y es pour beaucoup s'il n'est plus qui il était."

Harry détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Draco est un type bien. Il est juste... Maniaque à propos de certaines choses."

Neville eut un rire.

"C'est une manière de voir les choses. Plus sérieusement, l'autre jour, la manière dont il te regardait..."

"Ouais ?"

Neville rougit.

"Tu vas rire."

"Non, je rirai pas."

"Il... Il te regardait comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, la seule qui ait de l'importance. C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait. C'était sympa d'entrevoir ce côté de sa personnalité, je crois. Quelque chose et même quelqu'un a de l'importance pour Draco Malefoy."

Harry tira sur sa manche, un immense sourire menaçant de fendre son visage.

"J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais romantique."

Neville haussa les épaules.

"C'est de vous voir qui m'a donné cette impression. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu gardes ça pour toi. J'ai assez de problème comme ça."

"Ton secret est sauf avec moi."

"Tout comme le tien. Tous les tiens."

Peut-être était-ce le regard entendu de Neville ou la solennité de sa voix, ou le fait qu'il était quatre heures du matin, mais Harry ressentit soudain l'envie de tout lâcher. Tout lui dire. Les Dursley, ses craintes pour l'été et toutes celles concernant Draco. Parler de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas comment commencer, mais Neville l'interrompit.

"Bon, alors on change deux trois trucs par-ci par-là – heureusement que tu as utilisé un crayon ! – et on ajuste ton rapport. Tu l'as écrit à la main ?"

Harry hocha la tête, les mots qu'il avait failli lâcher disparaissant alors qu'ils se mettaient au travail pour sauver son projet.

* * *

Rogue parcourait la salle, examinant tous les projets et lançant ses habituelles remarques cassantes. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Quand le professeur arriva à la table qu'il partageait avec Neville, Harry détourna le regard. L'inspiration audible de l'adulte fut la seule indication qu'eut Harry concernant le fait qu'il avait vu son projet.

Harry leva les yeux, rendu craintif par l'expression meurtrière du visage du Professeur Rogue. Il s'approcha du projet d'Harry et resta là, silencieux. Le brun observa les longs doigts passer de son rapport à son journal avant de tout reposer, hésitant.

L'adulte prit une profonde inspiration.

Harry se recroquevilla. Juste quand il pensa ne plus pouvoir en supporter davantage, il vit les doigts s'en aller et entendit Rogue se tourner vers Neville.

Le garçon eut l'impression qu'on venait de le jeter par surprise du haut d'un building pour qu'il atterrisse sur un immense coussin en caoutchouc. Harry se surprit à être un peu déçu, comme s'il était d'une certaine façon un peu masochiste.

"Passable, Mr Londubat," fit Rogue après avoir passé de longues minutes à examiner son journal et son projet.

Harry sentit son cœur pulser alors que Rogue s'approchait à nouveau. Harry leva les yeux pendant un bref instant avant de les baisser précipitamment sous le regard lourd de sens de Rogue.

"Ne me manquez pas encore plus de respect en m'évitant, Mr Potter," siffla Rogue.

Neville hoqueta et Harry entendit des murmures furieux s'élever derrière lui. Il releva la tête et soutint le regard de son professeur, le défiant d'essayer de l'humilier. Si Rogue voulait s'y frotter, il ne serait pas déçu.

"Quelle est la signification de tout cela, Mr Potter ?"

"Quelle partie, monsieur ?"

Le professeur se pencha si vite que cela ressembla à l'attaque d'un serpent. Harry, qui s'y était préparé, ne bougea pas. Il connaissait le terrain sur lequel il se dirigeait.

"Je ne tolérerai aucune insolence. Expliquez-moi l'échec évident de votre projet."

Harry déglutit et se lança dans l'explication qu'il avait préparée.

"Il m'est apparu que le lichen, comme la plupart des bryophytes, a un écosystème ultra-sensible."

"Impressionnant, Mr Potter. Je crois bien me souvenir avoir dit la même chose il y a deux semaines."

Il y eut quelques rires derrière Harry, mais il les ignora et enchaîna :

"Oui monsieur, je le sais. C'est... C'est ce qui m'a fait réfléchir. Ça et votre projet au Chili. Il m'est apparu que la chaleur – comparable à celle des serres et du réchauffement global – était la raison évidente des changements spontanés chez certaines espèces que vous allez étudier là-bas. Et je me suis demandé comment une chaleur excessive pouvait affecter mon lichen et s'il allait rester encore quelque chose de viable. Peut-être même quelque chose de nouveau."

Des murmures furieux s'élevèrent, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Harry crut même entendre un « Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? »

"Silence !" coupa Rogue qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. "Vous avez échoué à tout égard, Mr Potter. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'une masse brûlée qui transpire plus l'inattention que la créativité."

"J'essayais de dépasser la simplicité du projet, _monsieur,_" cracha Harry, l'adrénaline lui parcourant les veines.

"Et vous avez échoué dans cette même simplicité, Mr Potter. Comme c'est décevant. Et bien que j'apprécie votre décision de vous lancer dans un peu de création, ce n'était pas le but du projet, simple ou non, Mr Potter. Votre tâche était de recréer les conditions pour produire un spécimen compatible. Vous avez échoué."

Rogue se tourna.

"Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous. Ne pensez pas entrer dans mes bonnes grâces parce que vous essayez de passez au-dessus des consignes. Au mieux, vous recevrez un zéro, comme Mr Potter."

Une douleur aiguë et insupportable transperça le cœur d'Harry. Il crut s'évanouir. Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué dans le seul putain de cours qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui.

"Le cours est terminé. Mr Potter, venez me voir."

Harry acquiesça, s'affaissant dans sa chaise alors que les autres s'en allaient.

Quand la salle fut vide et silencieuse, Rogue revint vers Harry et vit que le garçon était incapable de bouger.

"Tu vas me refaire ce projet pendant les vacances à venir. Pour la moitié des points seulement."

Harry hocha la tête, la douleur se dissipant un peu.

"Et pour ton mensonge..."

"J'ai pas menti !"

Rogue tapa des poings sur la table, faisant de ce fait bondir Harry de sa chaise et s'éloigner de lui. Il crut voir un bref regret sur son visage, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu.

"Ne m'interromps pas !"

"Oui monsieur," marmonna Harry, les bras enroulés autour de lui.

"Et pour ton mensonge, tu seras collé avec Mr Rusard chaque soir pendant les deux prochaines semaines. J'imagine qu'il a des taches très intéressantes en réserve."

"Bien," coupa Harry en refusant toujours de regarder son professeur.

"Si tu refais ça, si tu manipules une fois de plus ton travail pour couvrir une erreur aussi monumentale, je te fais expulser de cette école, est-ce bien clair Harry ?"

Le garçon avait l'impression d'étouffer. Tout lui faisait mal.

"Oui."

"Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi."

"Oui, _monsieur_."

Il entendit Rogue soupirer.

"Assieds-toi, Harry."

"Je vais bien."

"Ce n'était pas une requête. Assis. Maintenant."

Harry traîna des pieds et se rassit sur sa chaise, fixant Rogue, craintif.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi mentir ?"

De chaudes larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Harry, suivies rapidement par la honte d'avoir été humilié. Il s'essuya les yeux.

"Je voulais juste réussir..."

"Tu crois vraiment être le premier à avoir surexposé son projet à la lumière, la chaleur ou l'humidité ? Tu te crois si parfait que tu dois mentir pour couvrir ton erreur ? Ou il y a autre chose ? Draco peut-être ? Il t'éloigne de tes études ?"

"Laissez Draco en dehors de ça !"

Rogue le fixa comme s'il avait envie de claquer bien plus que la table. Harry se recroquevilla sans le vouloir.

"A moins que tu ne me dises ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé, je vais devoir sérieusement reconsidérer la question de ta présence dans le club."

Harry hoqueta.

"Vous pouvez pas... Vous ne ferez... C'est injuste !"

Rogue se pencha sur la table, les mains bien à plat sur la surface.

"Tu as raison. C'est injuste. Si tu étais un autre élève, je ne discuterais même pas avec toi. Tu serais déjà dans ta chambre à faire tes affaires pour avoir essayé de mentir, tricher aussi effrontément. Tu veux vraiment la jouer juste, là tout de suite ?"

Harry secoua la tête puis baissa les yeux.

"J'attends."

"Comme je l'ai dit, je..."

"Stop ! Ne t'enfonce pas. Ne me mens pas Harry. Tu as déjà eu la preuve que je sais quand tu mens. Je te donne une dernière chance. Dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es distrait en classe, de mauvaise humeur et irritable."

Harry détourna le regard et déglutit. Il s'était promis de ne pas avouer sa stupide peur d'avoir à retourner chez les Dursley. Il s'était juré ne jamais mentionner sa visite chez le directeur, bien que Rogue le sache probablement déjà. Être assis là, sous le regard scrutateur de Rogue, lui donnait envie de tout lâcher. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'était pas un bébé qu'on avait besoin de réconforter. Il avait pris quelques coups durs sans jamais rechigner. Il était furieux contre lui-même d'être déjà en train de penser à venir pleurnicher ses craintes auprès de son professeur.

"Commençons avec une question facile, alors. Que s'est il passé avec ton projet ?"

Harry soupira.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... enfin je sais, mais j'ai juste... Laissé le lichen sous la chaleur de la lampe trop longtemps un jour et tout a commencé à pourrir. Je ne voulais pas présenter ça tel que c'était. Vous auriez..."

"Quoi ? Qu'aurais-je fais ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je t'aurais humilié devant tes camarades ? J'aurais attiré l'attention sur ta négligence dans tes recherches ? J'aurais exposé ton incapacité à atteindre la perfection ?"

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il relevait la tête en un signe de défi.

"Eh bien ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ton mensonge évident ne t'a pas aidé. Quelle est la différence au final ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre et émit un bruit involontaire.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu t'en tirerais comme ça ? Que je croirais ça ? Tu avais raison quand tu as dit que le projet était simple. Je sais comment ces échantillons réagissent, et je peux reconnaître une surexposition en un clin d'œil. Comment as-tu pu croire que j'aurais accepté une excuse aussi ridicule ?"

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules, ravalant les mots qu'il voulait dire et incapable d'en trouver d'autres.

Rogue soupira et s'assit.

"Pourquoi les ados sont-ils à ce point incapable de communiquer..." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

"Je ne voulais pas échouer, ok ? Je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que..."

"Que quoi ? Que tu étais un élève qui travaillait pour la première fois sur des bryophytes ? Que tu n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur ?"

Harry pinça les lèvres.

"Je voulais pas ruiner mes chances pour le Chili," souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence suite à cette déclaration. Harry ferma les yeux. Les longs silences, tout comme les convocations chez le directeur, n'étaient jamais bon signe.

"Tout le monde a une chance, Harry. Ce qui veut dire que tout le monde est évalué sur ses mérites. Un projet raté ne t'aurait pas exclu de la course."

"Mais le mensonge, si, pas vrai ?" cracha Harry.

"Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si cela aura le moindre effet au final," fit Rogue en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

L'espoir s'insinua à nouveau dans les veines du jeune garçon.

"Ça veut dire que je suis toujours en lice ?"

Le visage de Rogue était indéchiffrable.

"Comme je l'ai dit, tout le monde a la même chance. Mais assimile bien que je serais scrupuleusement juste à ce sujet là, Harry. Tu comprends ?"

Harry hocha la tête, son esprit tournant à toute allure. Il se promit ne plus rater un seul projet. Il lui montrerait qu'il pouvait être parfait. Que la botanique était sa passion et qu'il était indispensable au projet Chili. Qu'il était un choix juste.

"Tu as une mine affreuse. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ?"

Surpris, Harry répondit :

"Euh, il y a deux nuits, je crois."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Trop fatigué, trop émotif, tu as besoin d'une sieste, comme un gamin capricieux. Je pense que je pourrais t'arranger un petit lit bébé, par là. C'est là où dorment les gamins capricieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit."

"Alors arrête de faire l'enfant."

"Oui monsieur."

"Ça jouera dans ta note finale, tu me comprends ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"J'ai besoin d'aide dans la grande serre, rien de bien excitant. Des coupes, des nettoyages et des vérifications. Si tu t'y colles et que tu m'en écris quelques rapports, je pourrais peut-être oublier ce projet."

Ça ressemblait à de la charité. Harry n'avait jamais aimé qu'on soit charitable avec lui. Mais il était trop désespéré pour refuser. Et même en sachant cela, la moindre pensée à ce sujet l'ulcérait.

"Vous feriez ça pour Neville ? Pour quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Harry.

"Généralement non. Mais il y a toujours des circonstances atténuantes à prendre en compte."

"Ah bon ? Quelles sont les miennes ?"

"Tu es un jeune homme qui a eu trop peu de seconde chance dans sa vie. Un jeune homme perdu qui a besoin d'une main ferme pour le guider, pas le blesser. J'ai peur qu'en dehors de ces murs tu ne plonges dans une vie qui soit bien en deçà de ce dont tu es en droit de rêver aujourd'hui ; à condition que tu arrêtes d'essayer de tout ruiner."

Les chaudes larmes furent de retour.

"Je ne suis pas faible ou... Ou délicat. Je peux me débrouiller seul."

"Et je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est la manière dont tu accompliras les choses qui me fait peur."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, une réplique brûlante sur la langue.

"Discussion close," l'interrompit Rogue. "Retourne dans ta chambre et dort. J'informerai les professeurs que tu es malade et dans l'incapacité de suivre les cours. Cela inclut également qu'il n'y aura aucune visite à l'étable pour le reste de la journée, ni à Mr Malefoy. Suis-je clair ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Bien. Je te fais confiance pour que nous n'ayons plus jamais une conversation pareille."

"Oui monsieur. Merci. Pour… eh bien… ne pas m'avoir fait renvoyer."

"Ça ne servirait à rien. Repose-toi. Mais sois assuré que tu auras beaucoup, beaucoup à faire pour remonter ta note. Et regagner ma confiance. Je suis sérieux, Harry. Tu m'as vraiment déçu."

Harry voulut se cacher sous la table et disparaître. Le poids de ce que Rogue lui mettait sur les épaules était insoutenable, le faisant pâlir de désespoir. Il détestait en être arrivé à un point où il dépendait de l'approbation de son professeur. Avant, il se moquait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui.

La dépendance l'affaiblissait.

Il l'avait appris il y a longtemps quand la main de Vernon Dursley le faisait voler à travers la pièce. Mais Wolsford l'avait adouci. Il avait baissé sa garde. D'un côté, il aimerait bien pouvoir regagner ce sens de l'isolation mais d'un autre, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'en avoir envie. Il perdrait le regard de Rogue, la considération de Mme Malefoy... Il perdrait Draco.

Harry se demanda comment les gens se débrouillaient avec tous ces sentiments. Il était épuisé. Mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard car avant, il avait un été à sauver.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Vraiment. Je suis désolé," déclara Harry.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas entamé ses chances de partir au Chili.

"Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Peu importe ce dont il s'agit."

Rogue eut l'air un peu triste, ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

"J'en suis persuadé," dit-il, avant de le libérer.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla lentement, appréciant la chaleur de ses couvertures. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi et s'en moquait royalement. Dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, il était protégé du reste du monde. Comme... Comme dans les placards, en quelque sorte. Oh, Harry abhorrait admettre le confort de cette pensée.

"Harry ? Tu dors encore ?"

Une main traversa les rideaux et les ouvrit en parti. Des cheveux blonds pâles apparurent dans son champ de vision, des yeux gris l'observant curieusement.

"Draco," murmura Harry, la voix toujours embrumée par le sommeil.

"Tu vas bien ? Oncle Severus a dit que tu étais malade. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?"

Le dîner ? Il avait dormi toute la journée ? Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

"Non, euh... Donne-moi un instant. Je m'habille."

Le regard de Draco passa aussitôt d'inquiet à lubrique.

"T'as besoin d'une main en plus ?"

"Non, pas si je veux m'habiller."

"Tu seras habillé. A la fin," fit Draco, déjà sur le lit.

Harry leva les mains, comme pour le repousser.

"Euh… désolé... Je... Je suis pas vraiment d'attaque."

Draco s'arrêta, agenouillé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Ça doit être sérieux. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'Infirmerie, non ?"

Il tendit la main pour toucher le front d'Harry, mais celui-ci baissa la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Draco, le visage rougi de ce qu'Harry pensa être de l'embarras.

"Oh, c'est la question du jour..." murmura Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien. Désolé... J'sais pas, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Je me sens pas prêt à faire ça maintenant."

Draco se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux tandis que ses cheveux obscurcissaient son visage.

"On pourrait… euh… tu sais… juste rester l'un contre l'autre, à… euh… parler…"

"Quoi, comme un câlin ?"

Draco sauta hors du lit.

"Non, crétin. Je voulais dire... Oublie."

"Attends, Draco ! Reviens ! Tu m'as eu par surprise. Euh… je… Je ne serais pas contre, tu sais, rester contre toi pour parler."

Un sourire fendit doucement le visage de Draco.

"Maintenant qui c'est qui réclame son câlin ?"

Harry lui jeta un oreiller.

"Fais pas le conna-mpfff !"

Draco avait réagi à toute vitesse. Il avait attrapé le coussin avec les deux mains et l'avait renvoyé à l'envoyeur, ricanant en voyant Harry se le prendre en pleine poire.

"Hey !" glapit le brun.

"Oh, ferme là," fit Draco en grimpant dans le lit et s'installant sur le flanc gauche.

Il s'allongea confortablement le plus près possible d'Harry, la tête dans la main.

Harry se colla à lui, et d'un mouvement du bras il lui fit perdre son unique appui et tomber contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras, se sentant un peu stupide. Ce n'était pas comme les câlins qu'ils se faisaient avant ou après avoir fait l'amour. Celui-ci était dénué de toute sensualité. C'était juste... Un câlin. Avec tout ce que ça contenait comme manque de virilité. Harry inspira profondément, respirant l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne et du shampooing de Draco. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se lasser un jour de cette odeur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ébouriffée ?" demanda Draco contre son épaule alors qu'il lui caressait le bras.

Harry haussa les épaules comme il put.

"Des trucs débiles. Rien dont tu n'aies à t'inquiéter."

"Je t'écouterais bien si tu avais été toi-même pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est... C'est moi ? Tu es... Je veux dire, tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait au Chalet ? Parce qu'on a pas..."

Harry s'assit et couvrit la bouche de Draco de ses doigts.

"Je ne regrette pas une seule minute de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est... Comme je te l'ai dit, des trucs débiles. Dont je dois m'occuper."

"Oh."

Harry se rallongea, serrant à nouveau Draco contre lui et laissant ses doigts le caresser et le calmer.

"Tu pourrais m'en parler, tu sais."

Harry ne pouvait pas. Il avait failli tout dire à Neville, à Rogue, même à Ron quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Draco. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était sûr que Draco le lâcherait à l'instant où il saurait à quel point il était pathétique, faible, con... Il avait essayé de se conformer au moule, d'être comme tout le monde à Wolsford. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'était pas comme ces garçons. Qu'il ne le serait jamais.

"Harry ?"

"Désolé."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Oh. C'est au sujet de Neville."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Neville le Nerveux vient foutre ici ? Désolé, désolé. Ma langue a fourché."

"Il… euh... Il nous a vu."

Harry vit la confusion disparaître du visage de Draco pour être remplacée par de la terreur.

"Comment ? Quand ? A qui l'a-t-il dit ?" demanda Draco sans reprendre son souffle.

"Troisième étage. La semaine dernière. Et il ne l'a dit à personne. Il ne le ferait - il ne le fera pas."

"Fais chier !" jura Draco en sautant du lit.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Fais chier, fais chier... FAIS CHIER !" cria-t-il.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant le lit d'Harry.

Ce dernier se redressa et l'observa, son estomac se contractant au fur et à mesure des allées et venues du garçon.

"C'est bon. Plus de tripotage ou quoi que ce soit à l'école. Trop de gens le savent. Et maintenant même ce stupide de Neville le Nerveux. Il va probablement laisser échapper l'info au dîner sans le faire exprès, ou quoi."

Harry soupira, se sentant soudain fatigué au delà des mots.

"Il ne dira rien. Il n'est pas comme ça."

Draco s'arrêta et retourna sur le lit. Ses doigts serraient fortement la couverture verte d'Harry.

"Il a intérêt," dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

"Il ne le fera pas."

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne leva pas les yeux et ne lâcha pas la couverture pour autant.

"C'est pas un mauvais gars. En fait il est hyper sympa. Si tu prenais ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde pour apprendre à le co..."

"Harry, je ne serai pas ami avec Londubat, ok ? Laisse... Oublie."

"C'est juste que... Il m'a dit quelque chose de sympa à ton sujet."

Draco leva les yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur interrogatrice.

"Il m'a dit… Euh… que tu étais un peu une brute étant gamin, et... Enfin, je suppose que je peux sauter cette partie."

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

"Il a dit que quand il nous a vu, au troisième étage, tu avais, euh... Une expression sympa sur le visage."

"Quoi ?"

Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

"Il a dit que... Que tu étais… euh… tu me regardais. Comme si j'étais important. J'ai trouvé ça super sympa, que tu me vois comme quelqu'un d'important pour toi."

Harry se tendit et se maudit pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. La douceur des doigts qui lui saisirent le visage le prit par surprise. Il se détendit au toucher et se tourna vers Draco. L'expression de son visage faillit lui faire perdre son souffle.

"Tu es important. Et... Je ne suis pas parfait, Harry. J'ai fait pleins de trucs que je ne referais jamais si j'en avais la possibilité."

"Tu n'as pas à être parfait," affirma Harry en le pensant vraiment de tout son cœur.

Il refusait d'avouer qu'il ne s'accorderait jamais une telle clémence.

"Ah ouais ?" demanda Draco.

"Ouais. Promis," murmura Harry avant d'embrasser Draco.

Penser autant l'épuisait. Il avait besoin d'oublier à nouveau.

* * *

Une belle promesse, hein ? Ah, si seulement.

Bref, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent ou prendront le temps de reviewer cette histoire, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Surtout que... Plus que deux semaines avec vous. Ça va faire court...

Bises,  
Vince.


	27. Le Calme avant la Tempête

Tard, mais là. Voici le Samedi, et voici l'heure pour moi de publier ce chapitre. Deux semaines...

Ce chapitre est hyper, HYPER intense. Contrairement à son titre et à l'effectif calme ambiant qui y règne, bon sang il est rempli de sentiments de pensées, et c'est surtout une clé ultra importante pour comprendre le chapitre suivant. Où on aura la tempête.

Sur un autre sujet : 500 reviews ! Bravo à Archimede qui a eu la 500ème ! :) Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que vous êtes tous toujours présent ! Continuez, il ne reste que 4 chapitres ! Ne me lâchez pas alors qu'on sombre dans les gouffres de l'intensité. Je vous aime !

Vous allez découvrir ici Hagrid. Et son rôle est exceptionnel dans l'histoire, bien que très effacé. Mais je vais vous laisser l'apprécier. J'adore ce chapitre, vraiment.

Cette histoire est une traduction d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par** Archimede**. Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Le Calme avant la Tempête**

"Tu es sûr que tout ira bien pendant les vacances ?" demanda Ron alors qu'il soulevait sa valise pour la mettre sur un petit chariot dans le couloir de la Grande Salle.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"C'est juste pour une semaine. Et t'as pleins de choses à faire ici."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de rester," fit Harry.

Son mensonge lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ron se lécha les lèvres et regarda autour de lui.

"Tu pourrais venir à la maison avec moi mon pote. On est tellement nombreux, ma mère ne remarquerait même qu'il ait quelqu'un en plus." Ron leva un peu la tête. "Bien sûr, tu serais trahi par tes cheveux. Dommage que tu ne sois pas roux."

"Je ne vois pas ça comme un problème !" rigola Harry.

"Y a pas de problème à être roux !" fit Ron en se tournant vers sa valise pour tenter de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

"Non, aucun. Et certainement pas pour Granger," ricana le brun en le voyant rougir davantage.

"Alors, si je t'invite ?"

"Désolé, Ron. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?"

"Bien sûr que non, imbécile. Je ne suis pas idiot. T'as déjà rencontré Fred et George ?"

Harry rit encore. Il se souvenait de la seule rencontre qu'il avait eu avec les jumeaux.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient fait la moitié des trucs que tu m'aies raconté."

"Et pourtant," fit Ron avec un air sérieux. "Crois-moi mon pote, ils ont tout fait."

Harry sourit.

Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

"Je dois y aller... Je ne veux pas rater le train. Tout ira bien ?"

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je reste à l'école, Ron, je suis pas jeté dans une jungle."

"C'est que..." Il hésita. "T'as été... Tu sais."

Harry se raidit.

"Été quoi ?"

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais. Calme, de mauvaise humeur... Euh... Un peu mal, je crois."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, s'intimant de rester calme. Il afficha un sourire décontracté. Un bluff classique signé Harry Potter qu'il avait commencé à utiliser assez souvent. Amusant. Lui qui avait cru que venir à Wolsford voulait dire qu'il n'aurait plus à faire tout ça.

"Je vais bien," déclara le brun avec un léger rire.

Il se relaxa en voyant le visage de Ron se détendre.

"Tu sais, tu serais une mère parfaite."

Ron poussa gentiment l'épaule d'Harry.

"Sale con ! Ok alors. A plus !"

"A plus," fit le brun tandis qu'il observait Ron s'en aller, soulagé de s'en être une fois de plus brillamment sorti grâce à un mensonge.

Il regarda les autres partir. Certains montaient dans des voitures luxueuses et tandis que d'autres descendaient prendre le bus pour pouvoir se rendre à la gare qui se situait en ville. Il aimerait tellement être un de ces garçons entouré de valises et qui essayait d'échapper aux câlins maternels.

Des doigts lui caressèrent la joue, le faisant frissonner.

"Alcôve dans le hall," murmura Draco avant de s'en aller.

Harry soupira alors qu'il voyait un mec monter à l'arrière d'une voiture, le visage rayonnant, avant de se tourner et de suivre Draco à une distance raisonnable.

Il attendit quelques moments avant de s'éclipser dans l'alcôve après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait vu. Dès qu'il fut entré, l'attrapèrent et le plaquèrent contre le mur.

"La vache, Draco," souffla Harry avant que le blond ne commence à l'embrasser. "J'en connais un qui est heureux," murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Je dois en prendre d'avance, avant que je parte. Pas le temps," répondit Draco tout en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il se retira soudain, les yeux paniqués.

"Personne t'a vu, hein ?"

"Non, personne ne m'a vu," fit Harry avec un soupir amer.

Les attaques de Draco et la panique constante à l'idée d'être découvert étaient devenues un rituel.

"Super," répondit-il en plongeant ses mains dans le pantalon d'Harry pour le caresser. "Putain, on va pas pouvoir faire ça pendant des lustres !"

Harry lâcha un sifflement de plaisir.

"C'est juste... Juste une semaine," parvint-il à lancer avant d'abandonner toute idée de conversation.

* * *

Finalement, ils étaient étalés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol, les pantalons baissés et le pull d'Harry à moitié enlevé.

"Je ne m'en lasserai jamais…" souffla Draco en se blottissant contre lui.

"Hum…" répondit Harry, contrarié et confus de se sentir ainsi sans savoir pourquoi.

"Sept jours sans ça. Comment on va faire ?"

"C'est juste une semaine."

"Oui, eh bien, t'as l'école pour toi tout seul. Moi, je pars avec ma mère pour un stupide voyage pour aller voir des cousins dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler."

Harry détestait penser à ce soudain voyage auquel il n'était pas invité. Il détestait cela autant que le sentiment troublant d'embarras qui le saisissait et lui gâchait son plaisir après leur rendez-vous secrets. Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

Draco l'imita, replaçant son col et ses autres vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se juge présentable.

"Alors on y est," fit-il en tendant la main pour attraper le bras d'Harry.

Il le caressa un peu.

"Tu files ?"

Draco se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça.

"Désolé pour ça. Je pensais pas que ma mère planifierait ce « voyage familial impératif » pendant nos vacances. Ça va aller ?"

Harry souffla.

"J'aimerais que tout le monde arrête de me demander ça, et oui, ça va aller. Une semaine, Draco. C'est pas l'éternité."

"Je sais. C'est juste que je croyais qu'on passerait les vacances ensemble."

Harry lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire de partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il essayait désespérément de conserver sa nonchalance.

"On aura des tonnes de vacances à passer ensemble. Rogue a tout un tas de travail à me faire faire."

"C'est cool qu'il ait accepté ton aide à la serre. Ça en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de toi."

Harry hocha la tête, détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas raconté à Draco son zéro en botanique et la punition qui allait avec. Heureusement que ses retenues avec Rusard s'étaient déroulées dans les jardins.

"Je te ramènerai un souvenir de Vienne."

Harry se lécha les lèvres.

"Du chocolat ?"

"Déjà sur la liste. Je sais tout de ton fétichisme chocolaté. Peut-être devrais-je en prendre du liquide ?" songea Draco avec un sourire dont seul Harry avait pu avoir la chance de voir.

"Euh… ouais," répondit Harry en se sermonnant.

Il aurait voulu que tous les mots qu'il avait dans sa tête sortent enfin.

Draco rit. Il tendit la main et serra l'épaule d'Harry.

"Je te vois dans une semaine."

"Ouais. Dans une semaine."

Draco l'observa, comme s'il mémorisait chaque ligne de son visage, chaque cheveu, avant de se retourner et de sortir de l'alcôve. Harry le regarda partir, restant dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que l'école soit calme.

* * *

"Il me faut des prélèvements très précis. Deux centimètres, ni plus, ni moins."

"Oui monsieur."

"Et juste la pointe. Tout ce qui sera en dessous est inutile."

"Oui monsieur."

"Prends la tige la plus saine de chaque spécimen. Inutile de s'encombrer de coupes abimées."

"Oui monsieur," fit Harry avec soupir exaspéré. "Deux centimètres des tiges les plus en forme. J'ai compris."

Rogue le regarda par dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

"Fais-y attention. N'oublie pas de les mettre en solution."

Harry hocha la tête, marmonnant un "Oui monsieur" alors qu'il plaçait sa coupe dans un petit bécher de solution conservatrice.

"Comment se déroule ton projet ?"

"Bien. Le lichen est parfait des deux côtés."

"Pas de création en perspective ?"

"Non monsieur."

"Très bien. Attention. Ta coupe semble un peu irrégulière."

Harry l'observa. Elle lui avait l'air d'être exactement comme les autres et il aimait se sentir un peu fastidieux sur des choses aussi importantes que des coupes. Avec un haussement d'épaules et la promesse de « Faire attention », Harry retourna au travail.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence agréable pendant un long moment, les sons des ciseaux créant un certain rythme. Ce fut avant que Rogue ne se mette à émettre des borborygmes, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Harry lui envoya un regard furtif, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à craindre que, dès que les gens s'adressaient à lui, ils allaient dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ça le rendait nerveux.

"Le directeur m'a dit t'avoir parlé."

Harry observa la plante qu'il s'apprêtait à couper sans faire le moindre mouvement.

"Oui. Un type étrange."

Rogue l'observa mais Harry haussa des épaules en réponse.

"Tu as déposé d'autres demandes ?"

Harry ne bougea toujours pas.

"Demandes pour quoi ?"

Rogue ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se concentrant sur une plante greffée délicate.

"Je ferais très attention si j'étais toi," dit-il après un long moment, faisant finalement une coupe précise. "J'ai joué à ces jeux bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde."

Le visage d'Harry se colora d'embarras.

"Alors je te le redemande. As-tu remplis d'autres formulaires de candidatures ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa encore les épaules. La conversation le rendait nerveux.

"J'en ai pas besoin."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

Harry prit une longue inspiration

"J'ai postulé pour le Chili," dit-il, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

"Si ça ne marche pas, je passerai l'été avec Draco."

"Le directeur a encouragé tous ceux qui voulaient partir au Chili à poser leurs candidatures ailleurs aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul."

"Oui, je sais," fit Harry, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

"Je n'aimerais pas te voir gâcher tes vacances alors que tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose qui t'aiderait plus tard, soit à Wolsford, soit pour ton métier futur."

Harry fit une coupe particulièrement violente avec ses ciseaux, essayant de se sortir de cette conversation sans avoir à répondre quoi que ce soit.

"Attention !"

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais au Chili, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous essayez de me dire ?"

"Je t'ai dit et répété encore et encore que je n'avais pris aucune décision et que tu serais considéré de la même manière que tous les autres. Mais il serait bon pour toi d'avoir un plan de secours. Draco n'en est pas un. Draco est une complaisance. La solution de facilité."

"Non ! Il m'ai..."

Harry se stoppa, heureux de n'avoir pas terminé quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que... Que... Non, même pas il ne penserait au mot. Ce n'était pas comme si Draco l'avait déjà dit. Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que les gens soient au courant. Lui n'avait rien à lui offrir, il devrait le savoir.

"Il quoi ?" demanda Rogue, ayant parfaitement compris comment la phrase aurait dû être terminée.

"Quoi ?"

Rogue posa son ciseau sur le côté dans un bruit sourd.

"C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu te drogues ? Draco t'as entraîné dans ces choses ?"

"Non ! Pourquoi croire ça de lui ? De moi ? Parce que j'ai merdé pas mal ces derniers temps, je suis immédiatement un junkie ? Un genre de tête brûlée ? Merci bien !"

"Ne joue pas la carte de l'indignation avec moi. Tu restes là, les yeux dans le vague, vitreux et l'air hébété, refusant de répondre à mes questions _répétées_. Tu es distrait et anxieux depuis des semaines maintenant. Alors que suis-je censé penser ?"

"Peut-être... Peut-être... Arrêtez de parler !"

Étonnamment, Rogue le fit. Il pinça les lèvres si fermement qu'Harry fut certain qu'elles ne se rouvriraient plus jamais. Mais il n'ajouta rien pendant un long moment. Harry pensait qu'il adorerait ça, mais cela ne fit que le faire réfléchir encore plus.

"Pourquoi Mme Malefoy n'a pas voulu que je les accompagne ?" lâcha-t-il un peu plus tard.

Les mains de Rogue firent un mouvement brusque, lui faisant rater sa coupe.

"Pardon ?"

"Elle ne veut pas que je vienne cet été non plus ? C'est la raison de tout cela ?"

"Es-tu malade ? Si ce n'est pas les drogues, est-ce que tu es juste sérieusement dérangé ? Peu importe, ne réponds pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu partir en vacances même si elle t'avait invité, alors à quoi bon ?"

Harry ne manqua pas que Rogue avait complètement évité sa question sur l'été, le rendant encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était.

"Alors ? C'est important pour moi. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu de moi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour Draco, hein ?" renifla Harry.

"Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à gérer un nourrisson."

Harry ne savait pas quel était son problème. Il avait juste tout ça... Ces colères, ces peurs, ces sentiments. Et il ne savait quoi faire avec. Il savait juste qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir les supporter.

"J'en suis pas un !" répondit-il, sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un enfant, même à ses oreilles.

"Je refuse de te parler quand tu es dans cet état. Pars. Tu reviendras travailler ce soir, seul."

Les mots s'enfoncèrent en Harry comme des lames de rasoirs, le blessant profondément. Même Rogue ne pouvait plus le supporter.

"Merde !" jura-t-il, poussant la plante qu'il tenait aveuglément. "Ne me faites aucune putain de faveur," grogna-t-il en claquant la porte de la serre et en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru. Il s'arrêta, plié en deux, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Quand il put respirer sans avoir un douloureux point de côté, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'endroit où ses pieds l'avaient mené.

"Salut Harry !" cria Hagrid depuis la porte de l'étable quand il le vit.

Harry lui fit un signe en retour. Il aurait préféré ne pas être remarqué. Il voulait... Il voulait juste être seul. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y arriver ?

Le grand homme lui fit signe d'approcher avec un large sourire. Harry soupira et s'exécuta.

"Bonjour, Mr Hagrid."

"J't'ai vu courir. Comme si tu avais le feu aux trousses que tu courrais. Comme s'bon vieux Buck quand il est cloîtré trop longtemps. J't'ai vu courir comme ça que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'penser : qu'est-ce qu'peut bien lui prendre à c'vieux Harry ? Tu vas donc pas bien mon garçon ?"

"Si, monsieur. Euh… désolé... J'ai juste…" Harry secoua la tête. "Je travaillais avec le Professeur Rogue, et..."

"Bah. Dis plus rien. Un mot du professeur Rogue peut vriller n'impor'qui. Il a des allures d'chauve-souris parfois."

Harry sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler, choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu un adulte dire du mal de son professeur avant. Mais la description collait parfaitement. Harry mit sa main devant la bouche pour essayer de retenir le rire qui commençait à lui échapper en pensant aux horribles ailes de chauve-souris que pourrait afficher Rogue.

Hagrid ne se donna pas ce mal.

"Laisse-y donc, Harry. Lâche-toi donc. Un peu d'rire a jamais fait d'mal à personne. T'as l'air d'en avoir diablement b'soin. Mais pas autant qu'Rogue, lui est aussi piqué qu'là plus v'nimeuse d'ses plantes là."

Harry ne put plus se retenir et éclata d'un rire clair et nerveux. Hagrid ricana avec lui pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Le brun se sentait incroyablement mieux.

"Piqué comme j't'ai dit. Mais t'goures donc pas à c'sujet mon garçon," fit l'homme, redevenu sérieux en un instant. "Il t'aime beaucoup mon garçon. Il a j'mais aimé personne. Mais toi, 'vec ton air ébouriffé et délabré comme mes satanés ch'vaux, il t'aime bien. C'est t'y pas mignon ?"

"Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Hagrid balaya ses questions d'un geste de la main.

"Rien d'particulier. Juste... Il arrête pas d'venir pour me d'mander si tu n'as pas monté Buck, si la satanée sellerie est bien, que tu sais bien te servir de tout, que tu passes pas trop d'temps ici au lieu d'étudier..." Hagrid secoua la tête. "J't'ai dit, j'aurais jamais cru ça d'lui."

"Il a un moyen étrange de montrer qu'il tient à moi…" marmonna Harry.

"Et t'as la langue trop pendu."

"C'est pas vrai !"

Hagrid lui envoya un regard qui signifiait très clairement : "J'ai cinquante piges. Je sais ce que je vois." C'était ce qu'Harry aimait chez cet homme. Il était honnête, ne se donnait pas des airs, et surtout, il n'y avait pas de snobisme. Il était juste Hagrid. Et Harry était juste Harry. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant.

Il se souvient alors d'avoir déjà dit ça. À Draco. Et Draco lui avait dit la même chose. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant.

"Il me met tellement en colère !" dit Harry.

"Probablement autant que toi tu l'fous en rogne."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hagrid l'en empêcha. Il lui posa une lourde main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"C'est c'que les gamins font. Tous les gamins. Ils creusent le monde, y veulent voler de leurs propres ailes. Ils croient savoir tout du monde. Mais l'Rogue est là pour pas qu'tu t'écrases sur tes rêves mon garçon. Il garde un œil sur toi. Il t'aime bien, comme que j'te l'ai dit. J'pensais pas dire ça un jour."

"Euh... Pourquoi vous me dites cela ?"

Hagrid s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, la main toujours sur son épaule.

"Parce que parfois, y a un gamin qui sors d'lot. L'a pas les mêmes yeux qu'les autres. Brillent pas pareil. Ils voient pas l'monde pareil. Ce gamin là, il est toujours intelligent. C'jamais une bête. Mais c'gamin là, quand il devient trop intelligent p'lui même, faut l'contenir. Autrement, il se fout en l'air. J'en ai vu, crois moi, j'veux pas..."

"Je ne... Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Hagrid souffla.

"Tu d'vras t'en rendre compte par toi même, mon p'tit gars."

Avant que Harry ne puisse insister, Hagrid s'était relevé et lui faisait signe de partir.

"Allez, zou. J'ai du travail. Et toi, des plantes. Reviens demain s'tu veux, j'te laisserais t'occuper d'Buck."

"Merci, Mr Hagrid. Et, euh... Merci."

Hagrid hocha la tête et entra dans l'étable, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry commença doucement à rebrousser chemin, essayant de comprendre ce que Hagrid avait essayé de lui dire.

* * *

Les feuilles étaient longues et brillantes, d'une couleur verte citronnée. Des nervures dorées rejoignaient le centre et les dégradés de couleurs ressemblaient à de la poudre féerique. La tige était grande et gracieuse, incroyablement droite. Un régal. Les petites fleurs cireuses poussaient en profusion, comme des petits éclats d'étoiles craquelés de feu.

Les doigts d'Harry parcoururent le bord des feuilles, n'osant pas toucher quoi que ce soit d'autre, émerveillé par la plante, complètement incapable de dire ce qu'elle pouvait être. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir ça dans son jardin chez les Dursley. Il l'aurait gardé secrète, la convoitant, se moquant de la jalousie de ses Jasmins nocturnes.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il se souvient de son jardin, de l'époque où les plantes avaient été son échappatoire. Comment avait-il pu s'éloigner ainsi du chemin ?

Les plantes n'attendaient rien. Les gens, si. Même Harry avait commencé à attendre des choses, à les espérer. La simplicité de sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Tous les mauvais aspects lui semblaient supportables, couverts qu'ils avaient été par la distance et le temps. Oui, sa chambre était petite et son oncle et sa tante insupportables. Oui, il n'avait presque rien à manger et il y avait, bien-sûr, les poings de l'Oncle Vernon dont il fallait s'accommoder. Mais il était invisible aux yeux autres. Cette contrepartie valait tout le reste. Tout le monde se foutait de sa vie ou de son futur. Quand il voulait s'échapper, il le faisait. Ce n'était pas si mal, pas vrai ?

Il y avait des fois il avait envie de revivre tout ça. Il y avait des fois où il le désirait même. Cela le terrifiait. Trop de choses le terrifiaient ces derniers temps.

Et puis, qu'en serait-il de Draco ? Mme Malefoy ? Rogue ? Que feraient-ils si Harry retournait à son ancienne vie ? Une vie qu'il vivait moins ?

"Ils n'ont aucune importance," dit-il à voix haute, les doigts parcourant les feuilles.

Une voix dans sa tête qu'il fit tout son possible pour ignorer lui hurla que qu'il s'agissait là de son plus grand mensonge.

"Qui n'a aucune importance ?"

Harry sursauta, faisant tomber quelques pots de terre cuite. Il s'emmêla les pieds et se retourna.

"Vous m'avez fait peur."

Les yeux de Rogue fixèrent les pots cassés.

"C'est ce que je constate."

"Désolé pour les pots."

"Y a pas de mal."

Harry hocha la tête et tira la manche de son pull alors que le silence s'éternisait. Il leva les yeux et vit Rogue évaluer la serre.

"Tu as fais du nettoyage ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai terminé les prélèvements. J'ai pensé bon de ranger les trucs."

"Où sont-ils ?"

"Dans le coin, là bas. Là où il y a le plus de lumière dans la serre, je crois. J'y ai fait très attention."

"Je vois." Rogue inspecta les coupes. "Et les pots vides ?"

"Là bas. A l'arrière. Près des, euh... Autre plantes."

"Tu veux dire mes expériences ratées ?"

La chaleur monta aux joues d'Harry. Il baissa la tête.

"Tu as fais du bon travail. Merci."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"C'était rien, vraiment. Je me suis contenté de bouger des trucs, empiler des pots."

"Peu importe, tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu l'as fait. Cela mérite des remerciements."

"Oui monsieur."

Rogue se promena dans la serre, inspectant les choses, commentant ça et là. Il parlait de tout sauf de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Ils étaient en train de jouer à un jeu étrange, mais c'était un jeu que connaissait Harry. Il y avait des fois où la Tante Pétunia semblait désolée pour ce qu'avait fait son mari. Elle ne le disait jamais, mais après quelques nuits où elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle donnait un peu de pudding à Harry ou le félicitait pour son nettoyage du sol de la cuisine. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus à des excuses pour elle. Il supposa que c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu envie de nettoyer la serre. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait vu pour s'excuser sans le dire. Surtout après ce que Hagrid avait dit.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé mon hybride de _pleurathalis marthae_," déclara-il en désignant les plantes qu'Harry avait observées plus tôt.

"Oui. Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, avec... Dans le fond."

"Y a pas de soucis. Je peux l'appeler par son nom : une expérience ratée."

"Mais elle est magnifique."

"Et pourtant, ça reste un échec."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce un échec ?"

Harry entendit sa voix monter dans les aiguë et se sentit dégouté par le ton plaintif qu'il avait utilisé. Pas étonnant que Rogue lui ait dit qu'il agissait comme un gamin.

"Parce que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je voulais. Donc l'expérience est échouée."

"Et seulement parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, c'est raté ? Ça a fait quelque chose de différent, et c'est juste... Aussi bien que ce que ça aurait fait si ça avait réussi."

"Je sais cela, Harry."

"Euh… quoi ?"

"J'ai dit que je savais cela. Je sais que c'est beau tel que c'est maintenant, même si ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, même si ça n'a pas donné ce que j'espérais."

"Oh. Vraiment ?"

"Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est toujours dans la serre ? Qu'on y a visiblement fait attention et qu'elle n'est pas rachitique et peu taillée, comme les autres ?"

"Oh."

"Mon expérience était un échec. Le résultat non. Tu comprends la différence ?"

"Je..."

"Tu devrais en prendre soin, je pense. Elle est trop belle pour rester enfermée ici, négligée. Elle a besoin d'une bonne lumière, d'un coup d'eau chaque jour et d'une véritable inondation toutes les trois semaines. L'azote est très important, son sol doit donc être retourné légèrement et être composé d'énormément de minéraux. La fleur doit être pollinisée dès qu'elle le peut, et à la fin de la saison de floraison, les feuilles du bas doivent être arrachées. Tu te souviendras de tout ça ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux hagards.

"Bien. J'espère que tu en prendras grand soin. J'ai toujours eu un point faible pour elle. Tu devras la prendre avec toi cet été et la surveiller, peu importe où tu le passes," dit-il avant que Harry ne puisse l'interrompre. "Je sais qu'elle a l'air fragile, mais elle est aussi féroce qu'un conifère. Elle peut vivre n'importe où.

"Oui monsieur."

"Parfait. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, je crois. Demain, nous commencerons ma prochaine expérience."

Rogue n'attendit aucune réponse. Il sortit de la serre, lui laissant le soin de la verrouiller. Harry se tourna vers la _pleurathalis marthae_ et toucha du doigt les douces feuilles. Il était reconnaissant envers Rogue pour ses excuses. Les seules qu'il avait été capable de formuler, lui aussi.

* * *

Un instant, Harry marchait dans le couloir, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour terminer sa dissertation de littérature. L'instant d'après, il était tiré dans un placard à balai, plaqué contre un mur et dévoré par les lèvres de Draco.

"Putain c'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Je voulais te faire la surprise."

"Comment tu – arrête ! – comment tu savais où je serais ?"

"Simple. C'est bientôt la fin des vacances et je savais que tu garderais ta dissert' pour la fin."

"Conneries," répliqua Harry en essayant de repousser Draco.

"Ok, ok. Je t'ai vu parcourir les couloirs, complètement inconscient de tout ce se passait autour de toi. Combien d'aller-retour jusqu'à ta chambre tu as fais ?"

Harry se tourna, se plantant accidentellement le visage dans un balai.

"Oh, fait chier... alors, quoi, tu t'es planqué ici ? T'as attendu que je repasse ?"

"Exactement !" Le visage de Draco rayonnait de fierté. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. "Tu parles trop, tu le sais ?"

Il passa sa main sous le pull d'Harry, essayant de défaire son jean de l'autre. L'espace était limité, si bien qu'il fit tomber plusieurs seaux en métal au passage.

Harry voulut sortir.

"Il n'y a personne, Draco. T'aurais pu juste m'arrêter dans le couloir. Tu aurais pu m'y embrasser si tu voulais."

Draco se recula.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"Rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire."

Draco retira complètement ses mains et s'arrangea les cheveux. Son visage s'était fermé et il avait pris cet air arrogant dont Harry avait horreur.

"Génial. Encore ça. T'as l'air ravi de me revoir."

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il avait eu sa dose de tension avec Rogue pendant les vacances. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence avec Draco.

"J'essaie simplement de te dire qu'il y a peut-être un endroit un peu plus, euh… confortable où on puisse se dire bonjour."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Notre chambre, par exemple. Blaise et Ron ne rentrent pas avant demain."

"J'avais oublié."

"Eh bien, heureusement que tu as pu m'attirer ici pour que je réfléchisse à ta place."

"Crétin."

"Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me tripoter, pas vrai ? Les crétins, c'est ton truc. T'aime la saucisse, Draco, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, alors ça va se passer comme ça ?"

La voix de Draco était teintée d'amusement.

Harry rit

"Ouais. Faut t'y faire."

"Pas de soucis. Tu l'as dit : j'adore la saucisse."

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois de manière douce, lente et confiante. Harry grogna et l'entoura de ses bras. Il le serra autant qu'il le put contre lui. Il sentait l'érection de Draco contre la sienne, et une partie de lui voulait faire ça là, ici et maintenant. Mais une autre, bien plus importante, voulait qu'ils s'affichent, comme des gens normaux dans une relation normale. Il était fatigué de la clandestinité et des placards.

"La chambre. Maintenant," fit Harry, la voix embrumée.

Draco s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte, tirant Harry par la main et le trainant dans le couloir non sans avoir regarder des deux côtés si la voix était libre, remarqua Harry. Dès l'instant où ils furent sortis, Draco lâcha sa main. La sensation laissa un grand froid à Harry.

"T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?" demanda Draco tandis qu'il marchait côte à côte.

"Pas si mal, je crois. Et toi ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Foutrement fantastiques."

Harry ricana. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta brusquement.

"Hé ! Mais tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu !"

"Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?"

"Branleur ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es revenu plus tôt ?"

Draco sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

"Sans raison. On a fait vite," fit-il évasivement, tant que les deux garçons en furent choqués.

"Mais c'est incroyable. Vous aviez des billets d'avion. Des hôtels. Des obscurs cousins à aller voir. Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer si tôt ?"

Les lèvres de Draco se serrèrent.

"Je devais finir ma dissertation, pas vrai ?"

"Mais tu l'as terminée et - Oh. _Oh_."

Harry sourit, un sourire qu'il savait être niais et timide. Il avait compris. Il l'attrapa au milieu du couloir désert et l'embrassa bruyamment. "Je te manquais."

"Peut-être bien," répondit Draco en gardant la face, ce qui agrandit le sourire d'Harry encore plus.

"Tu veux me montrer à quel point je t'ai manqué ?"

En guise de réponse, Draco sourit. C'était décontracté et calculateur, mais cela fit frissonner Harry d'une bonne façon. Le blond se pencha et mordilla l'oreille d'Harry avant de murmurer :

"Tu n'as pas idée..."

Il attrapa sa main et le traîna à sa suite, leurs doigts entremêlés emplis de promesses.

* * *

Le Calme avant la Tempête.

Préparez-vous.

Bises,  
Vince.


	28. Le Vol de Buck

J'ai reçu il y a déjà quelques temps une review de HiMaboroshi qui était juste incroyable. En clair, elle m'engueulait pour avoir amalgamé les fans de Twilight avec les lecteurs sans cervelle incapables d'interpréter une histoire. Ce que j'ai trouvé vrai, bien que le stéréotype avait été nécessaire à mon argument.  
Par contre, elle n'avait eu de cesse de me dire qu'elle avait peur de m'ennuyer en allant contre moi.

Mais oui ! Bon sang, c'est ça, c'est exactement ça ! Contestez, râlez, échangez ! Comment peut-on croire que ce n'est pas ce qui me plait le plus dans ce job d'auteur/traducteur. Saint Thomas d'Aquin disait "Méfiez-vous de l'homme d'un seul livre." Sous-entendu évitez la pensée unique ! Mélangez les points de vue, soupesez, et faites votre propre idée. Que après vous pourrez partager, mais uniquement dans un but de partage, sans volonté de ramener chacun derrière soi !  
Ah, bordel de putain de merde, ça fait un bien fou de lire un truc pareil ! J'étais complètement illuminé après son commentaire.

Mais je crois que le sujet de ce Mercredi est un peu plus sombre...

Ce chapitre, Mesdames Messieurs, est le dernier avant la fin. Ou en tout cas, le début de la fin.

Vous êtes là au summum de l'intensité de cette histoire. Tous les chapitres précédent menaient à celui-là, et il est bon que (enfin) il arrive. Car s'il est lourd, sombre et intense, il n'en est pas moins un des plus beaux. Toutes les peurs exacerbées vont pour la dernière fois détruire le monde du petit brun.

Lui qui avait essayé si longtemps de comprendre le monde, fallait pas qu'il abandonne pour tenir.

Cette histoire est une **traduction**, d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par** Archimede **(Qui veut que j'écrive "tripoter des chevaux". JAMAIS ! ;) ). Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Le Vol de Buck**

Harry s'assit à sa paillasse, arrangeant nerveusement ses cahiers et stylos. Après l'avoir fait pour la troisième fois, il grogna et poussa tout sur le côté. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Whitehorn lui semblait un peu trop arrogant. Comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Le garçon sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il détourna les yeux, les ramenant sur ses affaires. La vache, tout était en bazar. Il s'apprêtait à les réarranger quand Rogue entra dans la pièce.

"Silence," ordonna-t-il.

Et aussitôt, les murmures cessèrent. Ça allait être pour aujourd'hui, c'était certain.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la fin de l'année, et Rogue n'avait toujours pas annoncé qui seraient ses assistants.

"Ça va ?" demanda Neville tout bas.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Avant que nous commencions, j'ai une annonce à faire. J'ai choisi ceux qui m'assisteront lors de mes recherches cet été au Chili."

Le brun se pencha en avant, soudainement intéressé. Il avait les tripes nouées d'anticipation.

"Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leur candidature. Toutes étaient exemplaires."

Pendant un moment, Harry tenta d'attraper le regard de Rogue, mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un geignement – c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'exprimer à la fois un désespoir silencieux et une frustration indescriptible. Il se planta les ongles dans les paumes.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais en choisir que deux. Maintenant, étant donné que nous n'avons plus qu'une semaine avant les examens, je propose que nous commencions."

Rogue se tourna vers le tableau et débuta son cours.

Ce fut tout. Rien de plus. Une défaite silencieuse.

Harry remarqua avec un air désabusé dû à son choc qu'une vague de murmures furieux avait soudainement explosé.

"Professeur Rogue ?" appela quelqu'un.

"Oui Mr Coatfield ?"

"Euh… vous n'annoncez pas ceux qui ont été sélectionnés ?"

Un bref espoir se saisit du garçon.

"Les concernés le savent déjà. S'ils veulent le partager avec vous, ils le feront."

Avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

"Maintenant, et comme je le disais avant votre ridicule interruption, les systèmes de classement des bryophytes sont une réponse élégante à..."

Harry avait perdu le fil du cours.

Il était assis là, les yeux dans le vague et vacillant, comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée au visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il y devait y avoir une erreur. Ça ne pouvait être autrement.

"Mr Potter ?"

Harry leva la tête. Neville était parti, comme tous les autres élèves. Il se tourna vers l'horloge. Le cours était terminé.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage impatient de Rogue.

"J'ai pas eu ma lettre," dit-il, les mains tremblantes.

"Pardon ?"

"Ma lettre. Pour me dire que j'étais assistant. J'l'ai pas eu."

Rogue regarda ailleurs et l'estomac d'Harry se contracta. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer – l'air lui manquait.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu serais choisi."

Harry savait, il savait depuis déjà un moment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

"Pourquoi ?" fit-il d'une voix étouffée, s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas un projet pour toi. Le moment du choix venu, j'ai pensé que tout cela ne correspondait pas à tes capacités. Les deux autres élèves sont de bien meilleurs partis. Je suis désolé, mais..."

Harry éclata d'un rire crû et empli de colère.

"Vous êtes désolé. Comme c'est généreux._ Désolé_ ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi ? Vous y avez pensé ?"

"Si tu arrêtais de faire l'idiot ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu comprendrais."

"Oh, je comprends tout. Je _comprends_, professeur. J'ai capté."

Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses livres dans son sac. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Rogue l'attrapa par le coude.

"Ne me touchez pas ! N'approchez même pas votre putain de main !" s'écria le brun, surpris par l'acuité et la peur qui suintaient dans sa voix.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et fit un pas en arrière, une vague froide d'indifférence s'affichant sur son visage.

"Je refuse de te parler quand tu es dans cet état. Nous devons mettre certaines choses au clair. Si seulement tu m'écoutais, tu verrais que tu n'as pas besoin de..."

"Vous écouter ? Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je encore vous écouter ? Je l'ai fait à la pépinière, je vous ai laissé faire. Ça m'a amené que des emmerdes. J'emmerde cette école, son protocole, j'emmerde ses petits cons d'élèves, j'emmerde ce monde. Et je vous emmerde par dessus-tout, Rogue ! Et allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, faites-moi exclure ! C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose !"

Harry se précipita hors de la salle en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour faire taire la voix qui espérait que Rogue lui courre après. Mais une intense déception s'empara de lui quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Harry était assis dans un coin. Il en était à sa troisième bière et cherchait un moyen d'échapper aux Dursley cet été. Peut-être que Wells le laisserait garder la pépinière la nuit ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'endroit où dormir. Et puis, cela lui éviterait peut-être de replonger dans cet état de niais bonheur auquel il avait cru avoir le droit. Cela lui éviterait de redevenir docile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, enviant la manière qu'avait Draco de se mouvoir parmi tous ces gens. Harry ne lui avait encore pas dit pour le Chili. Il se demandait s'il pourrait partir sans lui avouer.

Bien sûr, Draco ne le regardait pas. Un peu plus tôt, Harry lui avait expressément demandé d'aller se faire voir et de le laisser tranquille. Et pour une fois, il avait obéi, partant avec d'un pas énervé et le laissant se saouler. Seul.

"Et ce gardien des Phénix de Pembly ? Vous l'avez vu jouer ? Il serait tout aussi bon avec les pieds attachés !" fit McLaggen.

Un éclat de rire de pochtron suivit sa tentative ridicule de s'intéresser au foot. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que cet imbécile soit à nouveau présent. Le Chalet devait être sacré pour les mecs comme lui.

"Bien sûr, c'est certainement parce que ce mec est un infini pédé. Vous avez entendu ? Lui et son _partenaire_ veulent se marier ! Oh, le joli couple de sadomasochistes. Pas étonnant que les Phénix ne décollent pas."

Il y eut d'autres rires. Harry se sentit en colère et humilié.

"Pourquoi tu fermerais pas ta gueule, McLaggen ?" asséna-t-il en se levant.

Il dut parler plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, car plusieurs regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir Draco se tourner vers lui, s'avancer même, mais il s'en moquait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qu'il soit gay ? Et alors, ça le rend incapable de jouer ou quoi ? Nan, mais explique-moi, parce que j'y connais rien au foot !" ironisa Harry que la tension de la pièce indifférait.

Il était furieux, à moitié ivre, et il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. McLaggen avait commencé ? Harry terminerait.

"Ta gueule, palefrenier. Ça ne te regarde pas. Je discutais de l'actualité avec mes amis ici, et tu montres ta sale face où elle n'a rien à faire. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est un peu tout ce que tu sais faire, pas vrai sale garçon d'écurie ?"

Harry se jeta en avant avec un cri incroyable, furieux. Ses poings se serrèrent, prêts à donner quelques coups. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, quelqu'un l'attrapa et le tira à lui.

"Lâche-moi bordel !" cria-t-il en s'agitant furieusement pour essayer de se libérer.

"Arrête, Harry ! Arrête !" fit Draco, en le maintenant.

"Laisse-moi !"

"Oui, garde-le loin de moi, Malefoy. Passe donc une laisse à ton putain de _garçon_," cracha McLaggen.

"Va te faire enculer !" cria Harry en battant furieusement des poings dans le vide.

"C'est pas mon garçon, trou du cul !" répliqua Draco. "Putain, Harry, tu fais chier ! Arrête !"

"Il l'a mérité ! Laisse-moi !"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron, fendant la foule.

"Ce branleur essaye de s'infiltrer dans ma conversation," répondit McLaggen alors qu'il désignait Harry d'un geste de la main.

"Ouais, une où tu vomissais ta bile sur..." commença le brun, mais Draco le coupa.

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, McLaggen," menaça le blond qui avait resserré sa poigne sur Harry pour l'empêcher de se libérer.

"Garde ce connard loin de moi. Il n'aurait jamais dû être autorisé à entrer."

Harry se libéra en donnant un coup de pied à Draco et fonça droit sur McLaggen. Il se délecta de la peur qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Il aimait la force que ça lui donnait. Et c'est ça, plus que tout, qui le fit s'arrêter.

Au même instant, il s'était demandé si la peur était ce que voyait l'Oncle Vernon dans ses yeux. S'il savourait. Bon sang, il valait mieux que ça. Avec un cri étranglé, il s'enfuit du Chalet.

* * *

Draco rentra plusieurs heures plus tard. Il ne demanda même pas comment Harry était revenu à l'école.

"Tu vas bien ?" questionna-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

Draco soupira.

"J'en ai marre de cette merde, Harry. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"T'en penses quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu laisses McLaggen t'atteindre ? C'est un débile qui ne sait même pas de quoi il parle."

"C'est drôle, on aurait dit que tu étais d'accord avec lui."

"J'étais pas d'accord. J'ai même pas ouvert la bouche. J'étais pas d'humeur à discuter des droits des gays avec quelqu'un qui se fout visiblement d'eux. Et je ne voulais pas assister à ton coming-out."

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est même pas à cause de lui. C'est à propos de... Fait chier. Oublie."

Le garçon se tourna et s'appuya contre la fenêtre.

"Quoi ? C'est à propos de quoi ?"

"J'ai dit oublie. Laisse tomber, Draco."

"Oh, non je laisserai pas tomber. T'as été un vrai connard toute la semaine et je veux savoir ce qui se passe."

"Non, tu veux pas."

Harry hoqueta en sentant Draco l'attraper par les épaules, le retourner et le plaquer contre la fenêtre.

"Putain, j'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?" gronda-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu veux rien dire ? J'te fais honte ?"

Sur le coup, Draco fit un pas en arrière avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Il soupira.

"Putain, pas encore ça. Non, tu ne me fais pas honte."

Harry n'en crut pas un mot.

"Bon, alors quoi ? T'as honte de toi alors ? Honte d'être gay ?"

Draco le secoua pour le faire taire.

"Pas si fort ! Combien de fois aura-t-on cette conversation ? Je n'ai pas honte, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on crierait ça sur les toits. Tu sais ce qu'ils feront quand ils apprendront qu'on est... Qu'on est gays ? Tu le sais ? Ils vont essayer de nous faire du mal. Ils vont nous rejeter, nous faire sentir différents, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas."

"Et alors ? Et alors ? Ron sait. Blaise sait. Rogue et ta mère savent. Même Neville sait. Pammy le sait sûrement. Et personne ne nous a encore crucifiés. Et les autres, je m'en moque."

"Tu peux pas... On est dans un internat masculin, Harry. On en a parlé. On était d'accord, putain, on était _d'accord_."

"Je m'en fous. Et si tu pensais que ça valait le coup, tu t'en foutrais tout autant. Il y a rien de mal dans ce qu'on est."

Draco se tourna, silencieux.

"Draco ? Tu crois quand même pas que..."

"C'est pas si simple."

"Si. Si, ça l'est, à condition que tu y croies." Harry retint son souffle. "Tu n'y croies pas, n'est ce pas ?"

Draco observa le sol.

"Draco ?"

Harry se maudit pour sa voix faible et implorante.

"Tu comprends pas."

Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas se lever, jeter Draco au sol et le marteler de coup de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ait aussi mal que lui en cet instant. Draco ne pensait pas qu'ils en valaient la peine. Harry était bon pour les placards et les étables, mais pas pour les salles à manger et les chics garden-partys. La sensation familière et amère d'être sans valeur le saisit à la gorge. Il la ravala avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

"Je crois que si, je comprends."

Draco se tourna en entendant le murmure glacial d'Harry.

"Non, tu comprends pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry. Crois-le ou non, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de ta putain de petite personne. Ça concerne le reste du monde. Qui ne nous comprend pas. Y a aucune raison mis à part l'envie d'être jeté dans la merde pour laquelle on devrait sortir de l'ombre."

Harry trouvait difficile de continuer à respirer normalement.

"Je ne vais pas laisser des connards comme McLaggen essayer de me faire croire que j'ai un problème. Si ça arrive encore, je lâcherai tout dans la minute qui suit." Harry fit un pas en avant. "J'ai besoin de savoir si t'es avec moi."

"C'est pas si simple."

"Ça l'est."

"Non, ça l'est pas. Tu comprends pas."

"Y a quoi à comprendre, Draco ? On s'embrasse, on se frotte la bite, j't'ai laissé foutre tes doigts dans mon cul à ton anniversaire. On est gays. Y a rien de plus à dire."

"Personne ne veut écouter ça. Putain, tout comme personne ne veut entendre Ron devenir complètement niais en embrassant Hermione."

"Arrête de changer le sujet ! C'est quoi le problème avec le coming-out ? T'as peur de quoi ?"

"J'ai pas peur."

"Alors arrête d'agir comme une chochotte et lève-toi pour qui tu es, pour qui _je_ suis !"

"Tu captes pas ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à m'exposer au grand jour ! Je veux pas que les gens sachent !"

Harry fit un pas en arrière et fixa le sol. Il laissa durer le silence.

"Sors, s'il te plaît."

"Harry..."

"Sors, dégage ! Tu veux pas passer plus de temps avec ce malade de Harry Potter."

"Comment oses-tu me dire..."

Harry recula encore. Il sentit le mur dans son dos. Draco devait partir. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence

"Sors. Je ne veux plus te voir."

"T'as pas à décider..."

"Dégage."

"Je vais pas..."

"DÉGAGE !"

"Harry. Stop. Tu ne vas pas faire..."

"Dégage, putain ! Dégage, dégage, DÉGAGE !"

Harry jeta son verre d'eau, le regardant passer à quelques centimètres du visage de Draco.

Celui-ci se baissa pour éviter l'explosion des morceaux de verre.

"T'as perdu ta putain de tête ? Oh, ne réponds pas. Je retourne au Chalet."

Sans un regard en arrière, il tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte.

Harry ne parvenait plus à respirer. Il glissa contre le mur et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. En une semaine, son monde s'était écroulé. D'abord, le professeur Rogue et la peur d'avoir à retourner chez les Dursley pour les vacances d'été. Et maintenant, ça. Il aurait dû savoir que son petit bonheur ne durerait pas.

Il se tira les cheveux, la tête entre les mains. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur ses affaires. Son cahier de botanique était sur le sommet, prêt à recevoir sa note finale. Il gémit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait passé tout son temps à travailler sur ce stupide journal, ce stupide club, et ce stupide Professeur Rogue. Son estomac se contracta en repensant à la fois où il avait dit qu'il le voyait comme un père et à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Draco. Les Rois Bohémiens. Pauvre, stupide, désillusionné Harry qui voulait faire le grand dans un monde trop petit.

Il déglutit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Il avait gâché trop de larmes sur ces stupides gens et cette stupide école. S'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, alors soit. Il n'en voulait plus. Il partait. Il s'enfuyait, et n'y repenserait plus.

Harry se leva.

Pourrait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il s'enfuir ? Son cœur tambourinait. Il s'imagina vivre une vie dans la rue, à garder une pépinière. Peut-être dans un petit village tranquille, trouverait-il une boutique qui ferait l'affaire ? Il pourrait acheter un vélo avec l'argent économisé et aller au marché de temps en temps, pour échanger des plaisanteries avec une pauvre vieille à la caisse.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa tout ce qu'il avait accumulé en moins d'une année. Il commença à faire sa valise.

* * *

Harry s'approcha du box de Buck avec précaution.

"Salut mon gros."

Il était presque trois heures du matin. Il avait réussi à plier bagage avant que qui que ce soit ne revienne du Chalet.

Harry voulut caresser Buck mais, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'hystérie intérieure du garçon, celui-ci s'ébroua et tapa du sabot, se dégageant de sa main.

"Chut. Pas de raison de faire la mauvaise tête."

Les autres chevaux n'étaient déjà plus là pour les vacances. Hagrid lui avait donné la clé pour qu'il veille sur Buck pendant qu'il serait absent. Harry se sentit coupable de voler le cheval, mais il devait partir et Buck était sa seule chance. Il allait simplement le mettre dans une pension en arrivant en ville, expliquant qu'il était là selon les ordres du garde-chasse. Quand il reviendrait et trouverait la lettre d'Harry, celui-ci serait déjà parti depuis longtemps et aurait disparu.

Il reposa son vieux sac à dos au sol tandis qu'il sellait le cheval. Il avait laissé presque toutes les belles choses de Mme Malefoy derrière lui, ne prenant que de quoi se changer, une paire de chaussures de rechange et les quelques trucs personnels qu'il avait. Il avait même hésité à laisser son livre de Gary O'Soley, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

A nouveau, Buck s'ébroua.

"Tout va bien, Buck. C'est l'heure d'une petite chevauchée, hein ? Juste toi et moi."

Harry tira les quartiers de pomme de sa poche et les lui donna. Buck l'observa un moment, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer ce que le garçon voulait, avant de secouer la tête et de faire un pas en avant. Il mangea les morceaux de fruit, appréciant les caresses et les murmures d'Harry.

Après deux pommes et une demi-heure de caresses, Buck consentit à se laisser seller et brider. Il tapa du sabot en réponse, mais ne se dégagea pas quand Harry serra les sangles et s'assura que la bride était correctement attachée.

Harry mit le sac à dos sur ses épaules. Buck le fixa, comme s'il savait que le garçon était appréhensif. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Le cheval était un Pur-sang Arabe de couleur noire, musclé, plein de fierté et complètement incontrôlable. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer cet animal. Mais c'était le seul moyen. Il devait partir. Avec cette idée à l'esprit, il s'installa, nerveux, priant pour que Buck ne le tue pas avec qu'il ne soit arrivé en ville.

* * *

Draco, Ron et Blaise débarquèrent dans la pièce, heureux d'avoir réussi à éviter Rusard.

"Chut," dit le blond, alors que Ron commençait à glousser. "Vous aller réveiller Harry."

"Oh, oui. Faut pas réveiller la princesse."

Draco se retourna et grogna.

"Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça."

"Quoi ? Oh, allez, je voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais juste dire qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis la semaine dernière. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?" souffla Ron.

"Ta gueule."

"Oui, votre majesté. Pas comme si tu avais été plus agréable que lui... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

"Rien," trancha Draco en rejoignant son lit.

Il était en colère contre Harry.

Harry et son insécurité maladive, Harry et son refus d'être quoi que ce soit de conventionnel, Harry et ses putains de principes inflexibles. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que tous n'étaient pas aussi effrontés et courageux que lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que Draco pouvait l'aimer et être fier de lui sans que le monde ne sache qu'il était un garçon de seize ans gay ? Il y avait des choses à propos d'Harry que Draco avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir saisir.

"Juste... Taisez-vous. Allons-nous coucher," décréta Draco.

Blaise allait allumer les lumières.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" siffla Draco.

"J'y vois rien au-delà de deux putain de mètres, espèce d'idiot. Et puis il dort rideaux fermés."

Avant que Draco ne puisse l'arrêter, il alluma.

Le blond fixa le lit d'Harry, espérant ne pas l'avoir éveillé. Il hoqueta en voyant que celui-ci était fait et que des piles de vêtements ainsi que des tas de livres reposaient en vrac au-dessus.

"Putain de merde," fit Ron, tandis que tous trois s'approchaient du lit d'Harry.

Près des livres se trouvait une note.

_A ceux que ça concerne._

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta de battre pendant un long et douloureux moment. Il prit la lettre avec une main tremblante et l'ouvrit.

"Ça dit quoi ?"

_« Moi, Harry Potter, me retire formellement de l'Académie de Wolsford. Demandez les Dursley. Ils confirmeront. J'ai pris la liberté de quitter l'école __par__ mes propres moyens. J'abandonne mes examens __finaux ainsi que mes cours, mes ca__hiers et mes uniformes. Merci. »_

Draco ne pouvait plus respirer. Il relut la note, certain d'avoir mal vu dans l'obscurité, et que ce que disait la lettre n'était pas vrai. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait changer ou transformer les mots, il jeta le papier au sol et commença à fouiller toutes les affaires, cherchant une autre note qui lui serrait adressée. Les livres tombèrent au sol. La couverture verte fit chuter la lampe de chevet de Ron. Un cahier lui atterrit sur le torse.

"Hé, Draco !" s'exclama Ron, se baissant pour éviter les objets volants.

Celui-ci se retourna.

"Il s'est enfui. Harry s'est enfui."

"Je vais chercher Rogue," annonça Blaise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Non ! Il... On va le trouver. Personne d'autre. Ils l'excluront s'il a fait ce que je crois."

"Que veux-tu dire par ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Blaise.

"On peut pas en parler ici ! Allons-y !" pressa Draco, filant vers la porte.

"Où va-t-on ?" demanda Ron.

"A l'étable," déclara Draco tendu.

Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à temps.

"Taisez-vous et arrête de crisser des pieds, Blaise. Ça fait plus de bruit que ton réveil !"

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?" souffla le métis furieusement, enlevant ses chaussures.

"Que tu trouves une solution !" murmura Draco en retour alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour une nouvelle partie de cache-cache avec Rusard.

* * *

_Pour l'instant_, pensa Harry, _tout se passe__ bien_. Buck, qui n'allait pas plus vite qu'un petit trot, était incroyablement docile. Il avait parfois de petits regains d'énergie, mais la plupart du temps, il restait calme à brouter l'herbe tranquillement. Harry n'avait commis l'erreur de l'éperonner qu'une seule fois.

Il se retourna. De là où il était, il pouvait toujours voir l'étable. Il n'était pas très loin.

"Je t'assure, l'herbe de la ville est meilleure ! Allons en ville. Tu veux pas essayer ?" supplia Harry, en gigotant et lui tapotant le dos pour qu'il avance.

Buck l'ignora, hennissant avec délice en trouvant ce qui semblait être des trèfles.

Harry jura dans sa barbe.

"J'arrive même pas à m'enfuir proprement."

Frustré, il tira sur les rênes bien plus fort qu'il ne voulut. Surpris, Buck se cabra, manquant de faire chuter Harry.

"Whoa, mon gros, whoa !" cria le garçon, essayant désespérément de rester assis.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Buck s'élança d'un coup au galop.

"Stop ! Whoa !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il tira sur les rênes aussi fort qu'il le put et enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de Buck. Rien ne marchait. Le Pur-sang l'ignorait.

Les quelques fois où Vernon avait été particulièrement vicieux, Harry avait eu peur. Venir à Wolsford l'avait paniqué. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la terreur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Il galopa jusqu'à la barrière de bois qui marquait la fin du domaine de Wolsford. Harry serra les dents et pria, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces. Tant qu'il pouvait se tenir sur son dos, il irait bien. Il pencha son corps en avant et pressa les genoux contre Buck.

Un animal passa devant eux. Sûrement un renard. Harry n'en savait rien. Buck hennit et se cabra de toute sa hauteur. Harry sentit ses doigts glisser et son corps se déloger de la selle. Sa cheville droite lui causa une douleur atroce en se tordant après avoir glissé de l'étrier.

Buck retomba, son mors cliquetant dans la nuit. Il se cabra à nouveau. Harry glissa sur le côté, s'accrochant désespérément aux rênes d'une main, tandis que l'autre était accrochée à sa crinière. Il retira son pied de l'étrier le plus vite possible, ayant peur de rester accroché s'il tombait.

Au moment où il parvint à retirer son pied et tenta de se redresser, Buck partit dans un galop fulgurant. Harry fut projeté en avant.

"Arrête, foutu canasson !"

Buck accéléra encore, grimpant la colline qui séparait les prairies hautes des prairies basses. Au sommet de celle-ci, Harry voyait la barrière de bois protégeant les élèves de la chute dans la rivière en contrebas se rapprocher à une allure folle. Bon sang, Buck allait sauter ! Ils étaient bien à quatre ou cinq mètres du sol ! Le garçon ferma les yeux et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Buck ne sauta pas. Au lieu de cela, il pila d'un coup sec à quelques mètres de la barrière, comme soudainement surpris par la hauteur de l'obstacle. Harry sut que c'était la fin.

Alors que ses doigts lâchaient la crinière de Buck, son corps fut jeté en avant. Il se sentit décoller de la selle et tourbillonner dans les airs.

Il chutait. Son bras et son épaule absorbèrent la majeure partie du choc, puis sa tête tapa contre quelque chose de dur et pointu. Un cri lui échappa, bref mais puissant. Puis une douleur insoutenable le saisit.

L'obscurité suivit. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'avait même pas encore complètement atterri.

* * *

"Putain, je le savais !" s'écria Draco en trouvant le box vide de Buck.

"Il manque une selle," leur parvient la voix de Blaise qui se trouvait plus loin.

"Il a laissé une lettre," fit Ron en retirant une enveloppe du courrier de Hagrid. "C'est adressé à Mr Hagrid, de Harry."

Draco se précipita sur lui et arracha la lettre avant de la lire rapidement.

"Il part en ville. Il est obligé de passer par la prairie haute."

Draco leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

"Tous les autres chevaux sont partis."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Blaise.

"On court. Et on prie Dieu pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide."

"T'es malade ! On est à plus de quinze kilomètres de la ville ! Ça va nous prendre des heures !" s'exclama Blaise.

"Alors je te suggère de commencer à courir," rétorqua sèchement Draco pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'étable, direction les praires hautes.

* * *

Quelque chose le léchait. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya de rouler sur le côté, mais l'explosion de douleur qu'il ressentit le foudroya au sol. Il se mit à pleurer, pantelant, et pria pour qu'on arrête de le torturer.

_Tu pleures encore, gamin. Tu sais ce qui t'attend, si tu pleures. Tu dois te lever. Ils vont être là. Ils ne doivent pas te trouver ici. Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. C'est impossible..._

Harry essaya de se relever. Seulement, un cri lui échappa quand il bougea son épaule gauche et il retomba immédiatement sur le sol trempé. Son cri mourut en un sanglot déchirant. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

_Regarde-toi ! Tu pleures dans la boue. Tu rates tout. T'es qu'un raté. Ton enfance ? Ratée. Ton nouveau monde ? Envolé. L'amitié de Drac__o ? Gâchée. Et son amour ? Ah, comme c'est doux de penser qu'il en eût un jour. Mais regarde-toi ! Même t'enfuir, tu ne le peux pas. T'es un raté. Lève__-__toi. Il__s__ ne doivent pas te trouver ici. Ils te ramèneraient. LÈVE__-__TOI !_

Harry gémit. Il essaya de ramper, sa main droite s'accrochant au sol pour le tirer au loin. Il fit moins d'un mètre avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. La douleur devenait trop présente, trop mordante. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient jamais de couler. Il y avait trop de ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

_Tu crois qu'il peut t'aimer comme ça ? Mais regarde-toi ! Personne n'aime les gamins pleurnichards. T'es un raté, il ne t'aime pas. Le monde n'est pas tien. Tu ne peux le comprendre. Si les enfants veulent to__us devenir astronaute, c'est pour se barrer de cette Terre où ils devront vivre leur vie. Cette vie n'est pas la tienne. T'es un raté. __Ne__ t'étonne pas qu'il ait honte de toi._

"VA TE FAIRE ENCULER !" cria Harry en se remettant à ramper. "Crève, putain, crève..." gémit-il d'une voix brisée.

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à aller plus loin. Et il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à appuyer son pied contre la barrière. Elle rompit. Le bois craqua et s'ouvrit. Perdant tout son levier, Harry chuta sur le côté. Incapable de stopper son mouvement, il tomba à travers la section ouverte de la barrière il dévala le flanc de la colline, roula par dessus la petite digue, pour finalement s'arrêter sur la berge. Son poignet gauche était pris d'une douleur mordante. Son épaule, sa tête, tout, tout n'était qu'un brasier ardent. Il ne broncha pas quand, une fois encore, l'obscurité vint le saisir.

* * *

"Je crois... Je... Un cheval. Y a un cheval là-bas," s'exclama Blaise en désignant un point au loin.

Draco grogna et accéléra encore, espérant que Harry ait simplement changé d'avis et soit assis sur le cheval. Il lui avait semblé entendre deux cris, dont un qui lui avait paru avoir du sens.

Il monta la petite colline, se stoppant abruptement lorsque Buck hennit, menaçant. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement quand il vit que l'animal n'avait pas de cavalier, et qu'Harry n'était visible nulle part.

"Arrête-ça, espèce de bestiole du diable ! Où est Harry ?" demanda Draco.

Peu lui importait que son interlocuteur soit un cheval. Il entendit des pas le rejoindre. Buck commençait à devenir très hostile.

"Hey, hey, du calme !" fit Ron, le souffle court. "Recule, Draco."

Ron secoua la main pour le faire taire, essayant de retrouver un rythme normal.

"On doit... On doit le calmer d'abord. On ne pourra pas le dépasser. Surtout si Harry est près de lui."

Draco voulut charger, mais Blaise le retint.

"Laisse-moi espèce de fils de pute !"

"Ta gueule, Draco ! Laisse faire Ron. Tu n'aides pas Harry."

Draco continua à se débattre, mais s'arrêta en voyant Ron approcher le cheval qui se cabrait.

"J'veux pas te faire du mal... Calme-toi... Aide-nous..." entendit Draco en voyant Ron s'accroupir pour éviter un coup de sabot.

Doucement, Buck s'apaisa, pour finalement redevenir docile. Rapide comme l'éclair, Ron attrapa les rênes, les tint près de lui, sans cesser de parler au cheval d'une voix douce.

"Je l'ai. Trouvez Harry," dit Ron, tirant peu à peu l'animal à l'écart.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde, se libéra de l'emprise de Blaise et se mit à courir. Il remercia la pleine lune qui lui faciliterait la tâche.

"Regarde. On dirait que l'herbe ici a été aplatie," fit Blaise, en s'arrêtant devant une section brisée de la barrière.

"Oui, on dirait," fit doucement Draco, suivant du regard le chemin tracé.

Il s'approcha de la barrière, et parcourut des yeux l'herbe couchée jusqu'à la digue. Ce qu'il vit ensuite lui glaça le sang. Il hoqueta.

"NON !" hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Blaise.

Il se laissa glisser, désespéré de se retrouver près d'Harry.

Il dérapa jusqu'en bas, puis tomba sur ses genoux. Le garçon reposait là, inanimé, et extrêmement pâle dans la clarté argentée de la Lune.

"Harry ? Harry, espèce d'idiot. Harry, putain, s'te plaît, réveille-toi. Me fais pas ça... Allez, il faut te réveiller, maintenant... Harry, merde..." supplia Draco sans pouvoir contenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ses mains parcouraient le corps inanimé, à la recherche de traces de sang ou d'éventuelles blessures.

"Putain de merde," hoqueta Blaise en les rejoignant. "Il... Il va bien ?"

"Il est inconscient, sombre crétin ! T'as pas remarqué ?" rétorqua Draco, véhément.

"Du calme. C'est pas le moment. Essayons de trouver une solution, ok ?"

Draco hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance en sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir d'inutiles sanglots.

"T'as tenté de le réveiller ?"

"Oui. Il est... Il est vraiment amoché, je crois."

"Essayons de le retourner pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'il a."

Ils s'exécutèrent ensemble. Alors que Blaise attrapait l'épaule gauche d'Harry, celui-ci gémit soudainement et essaya de se dégager.

"Putain !" fit Blaise en retirant sa main, avant de se précipiter pour qu'Harry ne chute pas au sol.

Draco fut piqué en plein cœur par l'expression de pure douleur qu'avait affiché le garçon. Il était à fleur de peau, à deux doigts de hurler et sangloter.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?" demanda Ron, en apparaissant au sommet de la colline, ses deux mains accrochées aux rênes.

L'esprit de Draco fonctionna à toute vitesse. Ils ne pouvaient bouger et donc s'occuper d'Harry eux-mêmes. Et si le moindre adulte apprenait la vérité, Harry serait expulsé.

"Ron, ramène le cheval à l'étable. Fais disparaître toutes les preuves de ce qu'a essayé de faire Harry. Tu me comprends ?"

"Quoi ? T'as perdu la tête ? Il est blessé, on doit..."

"Je sais putain ! Mais on doit aussi faire ça !"

"Draco, tu ne crois quand même pas..."

"Fais-le ! Tu comprends ?"

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. J'ai toujours la clé. J'en fais quoi après ?"

"Harry est censé l'avoir. Garde-la. Et fais disparaître cette lettre !"

Ron tapota sa poche.

"Elle est là."

Draco parut se détendre un peu.

"Ok. Quand tu auras fais ça, retourne dans notre chambre et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Range les affaires d'Harry... Personne ne doit savoir qu'il tentait de s'enfuir."

"Et son sac à dos ?" demanda Blaise, en désignant l'objet dans l'herbe.

Draco déglutit.

"Passe-le à Ron."

"Ok," fit Blaise avant de se lever.

"On te donne dix minutes, Ron. Pas plus. Il a besoin... Il doit aller à l'hôpital."

La voix de Draco se brisa tandis que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition.

"J'ai compris. On raconte quoi, alors ?"

Draco leva les yeux vers Blaise, espérant qu'il ait la moindre idée.

"Ron, une fois que tu as fini, tu retournes te coucher, on prétendra que tu dormais," intervint Blaise.

"Ok," dit Ron.

"Et on prétendra qu'on voulait tous les trois aller fêter la fin des cours au cercle de pierre de la prairie haute. Harry a glissé dans l'herbe mouillée, et, euh... S'est tapé la tête ou quoi, et a dévalé la colline," continua Blaise.

"T'es malade ? Tu seras collé avec Rusard ! Ce sera la fin du Chalet et du cercle de pierre. Tout le monde nous détestera !"

Blaise baissa les yeux vers Harry, pâle, froid et inanimé, et Draco qui retenait ses sanglots du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Je dirais que ça en vaut la peine, non ?"

Ron soupira.

"Bien sûr, mais... Tu fais chier Harry ! Pourquoi tu te décides maintenant à péter un câble ?"

"Emmène ce cheval loin de moi !" coupa Draco.

Il s'accroupit contre la berge, serrant le corps du garçon inanimé contre lui.

"Il est glacé..." ajouta-t-il en posant la main sur le front d'Harry, sa voix se brisant au dernier mot.

"Viens, mon gros," dit Ron, en se remettant à courir aux côtés de Buck qu'il gardait sous contrôle.

"Draco, passe la main autour de sa tête. Est-il blessé ?"

Harry gémit encore, essayant de repousser la main de Draco.

"Oui, c'est... Putain ! C'est collant. Il saigne !" geignit le blond.

Il retira son pull et en entoura la tête d'Harry, la calant contre ses cuisses.

"On doit le tirer d'ici."

"On va le tirer d'ici. Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il saigne toujours ?"

"Non. Ça avait l'air coagulé."

"Au moins une bonne chose. Oh, et l'histoire de la glissade marchera. Regarde, il y a un grosse pierre par là."

Draco hocha la tête, passant toujours ses mains sur le corps d'Harry, comme pour le réchauffer, se disant constamment qu'il était inutile. _Réveille-toi. S'te plait, Harry, réveille__-__toi. Dis__-__moi que tu __vas__ bien..._

Ils tombèrent dans un silence désespéré, chacun comptant les minutes.

"Je vais chercher Rogue... Enfin, si c'est lui que tu veux..." fit Blaise.

Draco acquiesça.

"Oui. Il... Il aura besoin d'aide."

"Oui." Blaise arracha une motte d'herbe et vérifia encore sa montre. "Encore cinq minutes."

Draco hocha encore la tête, surpris. Il avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés.

"As-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi il a fait ça ?" demanda Blaise.

Draco passa les doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Tout était de sa faute en réalité. Lui, le protecteur petit garçon qui n'avait toujours voulu que le bien de son lionceau, il avait tout foiré. Il priait de toute son âme pour qu'il se réveille, là, comme ça...

"On s'est battu. Il... Il voulait qu'on s'affiche, un truc dans le genre... Je... Je sais pas... Il était tellement en colère... McLaggen avait fait des commentaires sur le mariage d'un gardien gay... Harry... Il a perdu le contrôle."

"C'est trop con. Ça devrait être McLaggen ici, pas Harry."

"Je crois qu'il ne veut plus être, euh... Mon... Mon..."

"Oh, ta gueule ! En quoi Harry ne voudrait-il plus être ton petit-ami, ton amant, ton amoureux, peu importe comment tu l'appelles. Il est difficile de percer sa carapace, je te l'accorde, mais une fois que c'est fait, je ne vois pas Harry te laisser tomber. C'est une partie du problème, je pense. Il aime aussi fort qu'il lutte. Pas de juste milieu avec lui, hein ?"

Draco ne répondit pas.

"Mais ça ne peut pas être juste ça," fit Blaise. "Vous vous engueulez souvent. C'est plus complexe. L'engueulade a mis le feu aux poudres. Mais je ne sais pas ce que sont ces poudres."

Draco releva la tête.

"Tu crois ?"

"Oh, oui. Potter n'aurait pas pété un câble parce que tu es trop une petite fée pour t'afficher."

Il trouvait Blaise horrible de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait tout cela, il savait qu'il avait eu tord, définitivement tord, sur toute la ligne. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas dans son milieu. Il savait son mal-être. Et il n'avait jamais rien fait. Bon sang, même lorsque des gens comme McLaggen s'y attaquaient, il était toujours resté là à ne rien dire. Et encore une fois, son monde s'écroulait.

"Ta gueule putain !"

Blaise eut un rire.

"Voilà le Draco que je connais." Il se leva, à nouveau sérieux. "Je vais chercher Rogue. On revient très vite."

"Ça fait pas dix minutes."

"On ne peut plus attendre. Il est glacé et plus pâle que toi. Et tu ne peux plus attendre non plus."

Blaise n'attendit pas de réponse. Il partit en courant.

Draco serra Harry contre lui, ignorant son gémissement. Cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant.

"Tiens bon, Harry, mon grand. Tiens encore quelques minutes. Juste encore un peu."

* * *

Il lui avait semblé que le temps s'était étiré inexorablement tant l'attente avait été longue. Il avait parlé à Harry, le suppliant de se réveiller, lui racontant les choses qu'ils feraient cet été. Il lui avait promit le monde, si seulement il se réveillait et allait bien.

Ce monde qui ne serait plus celui qu'ils subissaient, mais celui qu'ils auraient créé. Ensemble.

Puis, après avoir été infiniment lent, le temps s'était accéléré. Tout l'avait frappé alors. Le tourbillon de gens qui étaient arrivés, les interrogations, les ordres. Oncle Severus l'avait secoué violemment et lui avait aboyé des questions désespérées auxquelles il n'avait pas réussi à répondre.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Harry était sur un brancard, harnaché, maintenu immobile, et qu'il avait l'air aussi pâle que l'hiver et aussi terne qu'un jour de pluie de Janvier.

Il y avait des discussions traitant de commotions, d'épaules disloquées et d'entorses aux poignets. Il y avait également des murmures sur la durée de son coma. Oncle Severus aboyait des ordres aux médecins et appelait des gens sur son téléphone.

Choqué, Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La porte de l'ambulance refermée, il était le garçon le plus seul au monde. Il avait raté. Il avait tout foiré...

Il regarda à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre Harry être emmené au loin.

* * *

Samedi prochain, on se dira au revoir. En attendant, faut profiter, parce que ce chapitre est définitivement putain de beau.

Laissez toujours des commentaires. Vous perdez la main : allez-y, lâchez-vous. Vous avez pu le voir, ça me met dans de superbes états !

Je vous dis à dans trois jours pour la suite. J'espère que l'attente après ce terrible chapitre ne vous paraitra pas trop longue.

Je vous adore,  
Vince.


	29. J'aurais Voulu, J'aurais Dû, J'aurais Pu

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme chaque Samedi, mais ce Samedi à une saveur un peu différente pour moi. Et oui, dans une semaine, dans deux chapitres, je vais devoir rédiger un sacré morceau en note d'Auteur pour vous dire à quel point vous aller me manquer.

Enfin, on en pas là. Profitons, profitons, mes amis.

Vous avez sous les yeux le 29ème chapitre, qui a été corrigée à une vitesse incroyable par Archimede qui a fait un boulot de dingue ! Bravo et merci à elle, parce qu'à une demi-heure près, je partais loin d'Internet, et vous aviez ce chapitre demain soir... Voici le début de la fin. On introduit ce qui sera le final. Certains révélations, certains quiproquos aussi qui se montrent révélateur de l'état de chacun.

J'ai pas énormément à dire sur ce chapitre. Il est beau, mais on ne peut pas en parler. Il est fait de constats et de sentiments.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d**'Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Archimede**. Merci à elles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : J'aurais Voulu, J'aurais Dû, J'aurais Pu**

Harry flottait dans les ténèbres.

Soudain, cette sensation vacilla. Il la combattit, mais cette dernière lui faisait ressentir de bonnes choses, comme des doigts chauds entremêlés aux siens, le toucher léger d'un pouce qui lui caressait la paume, et un petit quelque chose de doux qui effleurait son front. Il pouvait même entendre une voix mélodieuse murmurer contre son oreille, dont il sentait le parfum familier. Il se relaxa et laissa la sensation l'envahir un peu plus. Mais soudain, la douleur le prit, le faisant suffoquer et s'étouffer.

Il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Draco fixa le triste toast devant lui.

"Il faut que tu manges."

Il leva les yeux vers son parrain et avant de les reposer sur le toast. Puis il repoussa l'assiette, ignorant le soupir exaspéré de Severus.

"Se morfondre n'est pas une solution."

"Je veux le voir."

"Pas encore."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Maman est avec lui en ce moment. Tu étais avec lui plus tôt. Pourquoi toi tu peux et pas moi ?"

"Parce qu'il est toujours inconscient."

"Et alors ? Je pourrais lui parler. Entendre des voix familières aide les gens à se réveiller. Je veux le voir !"

Draco ignora les regards des autres familles qui se trouvaient de la salle d'attente. La vieille femme dans le coin claqua la langue et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de retourner à sa couture. Il se moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était là et personne ne l'avait laissé voir Harry. Personne. Il avait le droit d'être en colère et de parler fort. Et surtout, il avait le droit d'avoir peur.

"Draco, je veux pas que tu le vois tout de suite. Voilà tout. Il est... J'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, et je suis pas en état de te gérer si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois."

Les vêtements de Severus étaient froissés et ses cheveux poisseux. Il avait l'air épuisé et au bout du rouleau. Draco connaissait ce sentiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu m'as dit qu'il avait simplement une épaule déboîtée, un traumatisme crânien, un..."

"Calme-toi !" ordonna Severus dans un souffle furieux. "C'est précisément pour ça que tu n'entreras pas dans cette chambre. Pas maintenant. Tu vas... Tu vas faire ton ado mélodramatique. Pleurer, crier, tout casser autour de toi..."

"Eh bah ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenu une fille enragée de seize ans. Merci bien."

"Ne me pousse pas à bout," maugréa Severus, se massant les tempes.

Le défilé frénétique des docteurs et infirmières ainsi que les mises au point avec Severus étaient passés depuis longtemps. Maintenant, c'était la douleur de l'attente qui les entourait, les plongeant dans une profonde léthargie.

"Désolé, c'est juste que... Pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? Ça fait des heures et des heures..." Draco se mordit la lèvre. "Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ? Qu'il ne soit pas éveillé ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je le voie ?"

"On en a déjà parlé."

"Je sais, mais... J'ai l'impression que je ne me souviens de rien. C'est si confus et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler que tu m'aies dit qu'il soit..."

Draco s'arrêta quand la main de Severus prit la sienne et la serra un moment avant de se retirer.

"Je sais que tu es inquiet. On l'est tous," dit-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

Severus l'observa du coin de l'œil.

"D'ailleurs, que faisiez-vous là bas ? Il devait être quatre heures du matin."

Le ton préoccupé de Severus fit se baisser la tête de Draco. Il essaya rapidement de rassembler ses souvenirs flous.

"Comme je te l'ai dit. Comme je te l'ai répété chaque fois que tu me l'as demandé."

"J'en suis désolé. J'étais tout aussi confus."

Draco soupira.

"C'était le dernier weekend. On pensait qu'on pourrait se faire une dernière petite soirée ensemble au cercle de pierre dans la prairie haute. L'herbe était mouillée et Harry a glissé. Il a atterri sur sa gauche et sa tête à tapé contre la pierre. Il a dévalé la colline. J'ai envoyé Blaise te chercher pendant que je restais près de lui."

"On. C'est quoi ce on ?"

Draco voulut hurler.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit !" grinça-t-il. "Moi, Harry, Blaise, Wea – _Oui_, c'est tout. On voulait juste célébrer la fin des cours."

"Pourquoi Mr Weasley n'était pas avec vous ?"

Draco donna un coup de pied dans la table basse débordante de journaux, comme si taper dans les meubles allait lui faire passer l'envie de crier des obscénités en utilisant les aiguilles à tricoter de la vieille pour poignarder son parrain.

"Draco ?"

Il donna un autre coup de pied particulièrement violent dans la table et haussa les épaules.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un long moment, suffisamment pour que Draco croie qu'il eut gobé le mensonge.

"Tu savais qu'il faut une chute violente, ou tomber de très haut, pour se déboîter l'épaule ?"

Draco s'attendait à cette question.

"Il est tombé violemment et sur son épaule qui plus est. C'est de la malchance."

"Oui, oui. Bien sûr. Sur quelle épaule est-il tombé ?"

"Put... La droite, Oncle Severus."

"La droite ?"

Draco pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

"N'est-ce pas extraordinaire, alors, que ce soit son épaule gauche qui se soit démise et que les docteurs aient bandée ?"

La mâchoire de Draco en tomba de surprise. Des larmes de frustration lui brûlèrent les yeux.

"Alors je me suis gouré. Je t'ai dit, tout est confus. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais pu voir ses bandages depuis qu'on est là. J'ai médit. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs," renifla Draco, se moquant désormais du fait que son parrain était aussi effrayé que lui par la situation.

"Je sais que tu me mens et je ne le tolérerai pas."

Draco grogna.

"Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Rusard n'a pas assez de mains pour cet été ?"

"Parce que, peut importe de quoi il s'agisse, c'est d'une importance capitale pour ce qui arrive en ce moment. Ce que tu sais pourrais aider Harry."

Draco se tendit, son estomac se contractant face à l'horreur de la situation.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il allait bien !"

"Il... C'est sérieux ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ces jeux infantiles ! Je dois savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé !"

"Pourquoi crois-tu..."

"Hagrid est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il a appelé parce qu'il ne trouvait pas Harry. Il paraît que la sellerie était complètement sans dessus-dessous. Tu as emmené Harry chevaucher ? Malgré toutes mes mises en garde ? L'as-tu, oui ou non, encouragé à chevaucher ce monstre de cheval ?"

"Jamais je ferais ça ! Harry..."

Draco se tut brusquement et donna un coup de pied dans la table.

"Harry quoi ? Draco, s'il te plaît, c'est important. Je... Suis désolé si je semble en colère contre toi. Ce que tu sais pourrait faire la différence. Si les docteurs savaient ce qui s'est vraiment passé..."

Draco gémit.

"Ne le fais pas renvoyer ! Promets-le-moi !"

Severus se passa la main sur le visage.

"Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire une chose pareille," murmura-t-il. "Mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé. S'il te plaît."

Draco déglutit et ferma les yeux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour couvrir l'erreur d'Harry, cela tombait en ruines parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de rendre l'histoire crédible. Et si Oncle Severus avait raison ? Si ce que Draco savait pouvait vraiment aider Harry ? Bon sang, est-ce que les dix minutes qu'ils avaient attendues avaient fait une quelconque différence ? Vraiment ? La culpabilité le poignarda soudainement et le fit chanceler.

"J'ai pas emmené Harry chevaucher. Il... Il l'a fait de lui-même."

"Continue."

"On... On était dehors. Blaise, Weasley et moi. On est rentrés, euh… très tard. Harry et moi avions eu une dispute plus tôt dans la soirée et il était parti de, euh... Là où on était."

"Je sais à propos du Chalet. Je ne suis pas aussi coincé que vous semblez le croire. Continue."

"Euh… ok. On est rentré et on a vu que toutes ses affaires étaient pliées sur le lit. Il y avait une lettre."

Severus se pencha sur sa chaise. Une lueur de peur brillait dans ses yeux.

"Quel genre de lettre ?"

Draco secoua la tête.

"Pas comme ça. C'était... Ça disait qu'il quittait Wolsford. Il se retirait. On s'est dit qu'il s'enfuyait."

L'homme se rassit dans sa chaise et cligna des yeux pendant un moment.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

"J'avais une idée de l'endroit d'où il était parti."

"Alors vous êtes allés à l'étable."

"Ouais. On a commencé dans ce bâtiment. On a vu que Buck n'était plus là et on s'est dit qu'il partait sûrement en ville."

"Vous l'avez vu tomber ?"

"Non. Mais on a entendu... Un cri. On a couru, j'ai couru comme jamais. Buck était près de là où Harry gisait, et tu as vu la pierre et l'état de la barrière... Je pense que Buck a voulu sauter la rivière du haut de la colline et que Harry n'y était pas préparé."

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Ou au moins aux médecins !"

"Qu'est ce que ça change la manière dont il est tombé ? Et pourquoi t'aurais-je dit que mon... Qu'Harry avait volé un cheval et s'était enfui ? Il aurait été expulsé."

"Oui, et bien entendu, un coma prolongé ou la mort sont des options bien meilleures."

Le garçon sentit une pure horreur se glisser dans ses veines. Il sauta sur ses pieds en faisant tomber sa chaise.

"J'te déteste ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je veux le voir mort ? Mort ? Comment tu peux me dire un truc si... si... _Ignoble_ ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être assis là, sans pouvoir le voir, à ressasser tout ce que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter que ça se produise, alors ferme ta putain de gueule !"

"Silence !" trancha la vieille femme au tricot, surprenant Draco et Severus. "Vous tapez sur les nerfs de tous les pauvres bougres ici présents avec vos chamailleries. Laissez une vieille dame en paix. Toi !" Fit-elle en désignant Draco. "Dis à ton père que tu es désolé. Les jeunes ne doivent pas parler ainsi."

"Il n'est pas..."

Elle le pointa d'une de ses aiguilles, le tricot terminé voletant en l'air.

"Maintenant mon garçon."

Draco soupira.

"Hum… Désolé." Il jeta un regard à la vieille dame. "Je n'aurais pas du être aussi irrespectueux. Mais tu..."

"Ça suffira, jeune homme," coupa-t-elle.

Le visage de Severus affichait un air bien trop suffisant. Draco voulut lui coller une gifle.

"Oui,_ fils_, tu dois toujours respecter tes aînés," dit-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas encore tiré d'affaires, homme." fit la vieille dame en pointant Severus. "Votre jeune garçon a l'air complètement à bout. Pauvre petit. Et vous, vous ne faites que le mordre comme un loup, prêt à ronger ses petits os désespérés. Excusez-vous."

"Oui, _père_, excuse-toi."

"Je... Je suis désolé."

Severus n'ajouta rien de plus.

"Ça fera l'affaire. Maintenant, parlez doucement," fit la vieille dame.

Tous deux se turent pendant un long moment. Les cliquetis du tricot furent les seuls bruits audibles de la salle. Étonnamment, ce fut Severus qui reprit le dialogue.

"Je savais que ce cheval était un danger," dit-il doucement. "J'ai dit à Rubeus de ne pas laisser Harry passer trop de temps avec lui. Bien sûr, il a cru qu'il pouvait le monter. J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû prendre plus de précautions. Cet animal dangereux n'a pas sa place à Wolsford. J'aurais dû le faire dégager, ou piquer. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je lui avais parlé..."

Draco leva les yeux, choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain si abattu. Si effrayé. Il réalisa à ce moment tout ce qu'Harry représentait pour lui, à quel point il le voyait certainement comme un fils. Draco lui serra la main, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui aimait Harry autant que lui. Il se sentait aussi inutile et impuissant que lui.

"Il ira bien. C'est obligé," dit Draco.

"Il ferait mieux, sinon, je l'achève."

Draco grogna.

"Je sera là pour t'aider."

Severus marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se plonger dans le journal du jour. Il en donna un bout à Draco et ils lurent en silence. Il y avait un article sur la façon dont les forêts tropicales d'Amérique du Sud étaient en train de disparaître en raison des changements climatiques, et soudain, Draco se demanda si les blessures d'Harry auraient des conséquences pour l'été.

"Est-ce que ça va retarder ton départ pour le Chili ?"

"Je... Quoi ?" demanda Severus, levant les yeux des pages économiques avec un regard perplexe. "Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que Harry voyage s'il a encore ses bandages."

"Ta mère s'arrangera pour qu'il arrive en état, je crois."

"Maman part au Chili ?"

"Quoi ? Non, elle..." Severus marqua une pause. "Pourquoi tu crois ça ?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas où tu vas ? Pour ce projet cet été ? J'ai mal compris ?"

"Non, je serais bien au Chili avec..." L'homme marqua une autre pause. "Harry t'a dit qu'il allait au Chili ?"

"Ouais. Il y a longtemps. Il était hyper excité par le projet. Mais je crois qu'une partie de cette excitation venait du fait qu'il... Enfin, tu sais. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley. Mais il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis les vacances de printemps. Pourquoi ?"

La confusion disparut du visage de Severus. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il jura dans un souffle.

"Oncle Severus ?"

"Harry ne part pas au Chili."

"Ah non ? Mais... Tu ne prends pas d'assistants ?"

"Harry n'a pas été retenu. Il l'a su il y a une semaine. Je croyais qu'il te l'avait dit."

Draco eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans le ventre.

"Non, il n'a rien dit. Il... Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Il ne peut... Il ne va pas retourner..."

"Non. Il n'y retournera pas. Je lui ai trouvé un autre stage avec un collègue pour tout le mois de Juillet. Et en Août, il part en France avec vous."

"Oh. Il... Il ne m'en avait pas parlé non plus."

Au fond de lui, Draco sentit soudain une pointe de soulagement le traverser. Ils iraient tous deux en France, ensemble, cet été !

"Il ne le sait pas. Il ne m'a pas laissé lui dire. Il était tellement en colère ce jour là que j'ai refusé de lui parler. J'aurais dû le faire. Je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter à son humeur..."

"On dirait qu'il a été en colère contre nous tous..."

"Harry est... Draco, tu es sûr que tu veux persister avec lui ? Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, il ne voit pas le monde comme toi. Il ne veut pas... Il ne prend pas bien le rejet, et si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, tu vas le..."

"Arrête ! Immédiatement. Ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire."

Soudain, quelque chose bouillonna en Draco. Il se sentait au bord de la combustion spontanée. Des mots lui virent, ces mots qui avaient été bloqués dans sa gorge en tellement d'occasions et qui auraient de nombreuses fois pu faire tout basculer.

"Il y a pleins de choses pour lesquelles je ne suis plus très sûr de moi. Surtout depuis hier soir. Mais s'il y a un seul sujet où je n'ai désormais plus aucun doute, c'est Harry. Je... Je suis amoureux. Je l'aime," annonça Draco.

La vieille dame soupira. La tête de Draco se tourna vivement.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon. Je l'aime."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus essayer de le faire taire avec des signes de la main.

"Arrête," siffla ce dernier, mais le garçon ne lui accorda pas d'attention.

"C'est mon... Mon petit-ami, et comment osez-vous me regarder comme s'il y avait le moindre problème avec ça ?" dit Draco à la petite vieille femme, avec une voix arrogante et traînante qu'utilisait son père pour parler à des gens qui étaient inférieurs à eux.

Il avait dit qu'il aimait Harry. Il avait dit qu'il aimait un garçon. Et il avait pensé et réfléchi chaque mot. Ils avaient pris tout leur sens. Draco connaissait l'amour, et son cœur battait si furieusement qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait s'enfuir de son torse.

"Encore une crise, hein ? Ferme donc ta bouche si intelligente," fit la vieille dame. "Je me moque de qui tu aimes, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Je lis « Hello ! ». Je sais ce qui se passe de nos jours. Mais parle donc doucement. Tu me fais rater des points avec ta voix hystérique et tes vulgarités. Et vous," dit-elle en désignant Severus de son tricot. "Gardez donc votre fils sous contrôle. Il est clairement en état de choc, regardez comme il est pâle et maigrichon, bien que cela ne l'excuse pas pour autant. Les gamins de nos jours..." marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son tricot.

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un sourire.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous attirez. Les monologues dramatiques, les forts tempéraments. C'est fou que vous ne vous soyez pas encore entretués."

"Ne me dit pas que je ne l'aime pas, parce que c'est vraiment le cas," dit-il d'une voix forte, défiant la vieille dame. "Je l'aime," dit-il à son parrain, droit dans les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il voulait que le monde le sache. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette idée l'avait effrayé. Harry était... Il était tout. Draco en était complètement dépendant. Son bien-être passait par celui du brun, tout comme chacune de ses humeurs. Comment pouvait-il avoir nié cela pendant si longtemps ?

"Draco, je sais que tu penses qu'il est inconcevable pour moi que tu l'aimes alors que tu n'as que seize ans, mais c'est faux. Je pense que tu es sincère. En fait, je sais que tu l'aimes. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais l'amour, ce sentiment si viscéral, c'est comme une première floraison."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon sang, je peux pas supporter une analogie florale maintenant..."

"Entretenir l'amour est quelque chose de dur," continua Severus en ignorant sa remarque. "Surtout à ton âge. Toutes les relations seraient difficiles, mais une avec Harry va l'être extrêmement. Le regard des autres à Wolsford, les colères, vos découvertes du monde et le temps que vous devrez passer loin de l'autre. Tu te sens prêt à affronter ça ?"

Draco grogna.

"Oh que oui. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses que ça me plaît d'être assis dans les hôpitaux à observer des petits toasts miséreux ? Je sais parfaitement comme sera une relation avec Harry. Je la vis déjà. En ce moment même. Il est dans cette chambre, et il ne... Il ne se réveille pas et je ne sais pas s'il ira bien..."

Sa voix se brisa au dernier mot.

"Il ira bien."

Draco hocha vivement la tête.

"Je voudrais juste... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Comme si ce n'était pas réel. J'peux même pas le voir."

Il entendit Severus soupirer, mais c'était doux, plein de chagrin et de compréhension.

"S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi encore. Dis-moi ce qu'il a. Dis-moi qu'il ira bien."

Severus pinça les lèvres pendant un moment avant de recommencer sa litanie.

"Bien que la blessure à la tête soit profonde et ait nécessité plusieurs agrafes, elle n'aura aucun dommage à long terme. Les docteurs ne sont pas inquiets par son inconscience pour le moment. Ça les a aidés, car ils ont pu lui remettre l'épaule sans l'endormir. Des procédés barbares, vraiment. Ses tests sont normaux. Son poignet et sa cheville ont été refroidis et bandés, et son épaule immobilisée. Ses éraflures et ses bleus ont été soignés, et..."

Et l'homme continua, détaillant les traitements actuels et futurs, les tests qu'avait subi Harry, comme il l'avait déjà fait quatre fois. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les mots.

* * *

Harry était agacé. Il était parfaitement heureux là où il était, mais son corps semblait avoir d'autres idées pour lui.

Les sons se firent plus forts, vrillant, comme si quelqu'un lui enlevait peu à peu le coton qu'il avait dans les oreilles. L'odeur d'antiseptiques et un parfum familier l'envahirent. Mais ce fut la douleur qui le fit essayer de se tordre jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il grogna.

"Il se réveille encore," fit une voix.

Elle semblait si forte... Harry essaya de lui dire de se la fermer, mais ses lèvres ne voulaient pas bouger comme il l'entendait, et il ne parvint qu'à grogner et à émettre un son désarticulé.

"Je vous ai dit qu'il avait mal ! J'ordonne que vous lui donniez des antidouleurs !" déclara la voix.

Des doigts chauds s'accrochèrent à sa main et que quelque chose de doux lui caressa le nez.

"Tout va bien, Harry. Tu vas te sentir mieux. Tiens bon encore un peu, je m'occupe de tout," continua-t-elle.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa mère. Ou du moins, la voix qu'il pensait que sa mère aurait eu. Combien de nuits avait-il rêvé de sa mère le bordant alors qu'il avait une mauvaise fièvre ou un genou écorché ? Il essaya d'appeler, de demander si cette dame était bien sa mère, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Agité, il bougea, essayant de se rapprocher de la voix, des cheveux doux et des doigts chauds.

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a mal ? Êtes-vous donc tous des sadiques ?" cria la voix, vrillant violemment les tympans d'Harry.

"On ne peut rien lui donner tant qu'il n'est pas éveillé et alerte. Il a été inconscient depuis son admission et a subi une commotion cérébrale."

C'était une nouvelle voix. Une qui avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle répétait la même chose, encore et encore.

"Ce n'est pas acceptable. Je veux parler au Docteur Marshall maintenant."

Harry essaya de lui dire d'arrêter de crier. Probablement savaient-ils qu'ils criaient. Il voulait juste se rendormir. Mais il eut soudain l'impression que quelqu'un le secouait comme pour faire sortir son cerveau de son crâne. On lui enfonçait quelque chose de pointu dans l'épaule.

"Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Harry essaya de repousser la main, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger son bras gauche. Et lorsqu'il eut le malheur d'insister, le moindre petit mouvement le fit gémir tant la douleur fut insoutenable. Il glapit et essaya de s'échapper de cette torture.

"Vous êtes en sécurité, Mr Potter. S'il vous plaît. Ouvrez les yeux pour moi," fit la seconde voix.

_Non ! J'veux pas !_ gémit-il dans sa tête, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait ordonné.

"Ah, te voilà mon petit. C'est bien. Garde les yeux ouverts pour moi."

Harry voulu l'assommer.

"D'gage..." fit-il, la voix éraillée et empâtée, laissant ses yeux se refermer en essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

"Harry, il faut te réveiller. Allez, réveille-toi pour nous."

C'était encore la douce voix, celle au parfum si familier.

"Maman ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il entendit un léger hoquet avant qu'une main ne vienne lui caresser les cheveux.

"Oh, mon chéri. Je l'aimerais tellement... Je l'aimerais tellement..." dit-elle dans un souffle.

"J'mal..."

"Je vous ai dit qu'il avait besoin d'antidouleurs ! J'insiste pour que vous les lui donniez maintenant. Ou peut-être devrais-je appeler mon cher ami, le Docteur Willshire, médecin chef de cet hôpital ? C'est ridicule. Je vais chercher Severus. Il réglera ça au plus vite."

"Nous les lui donnerons dès que le docteur sera venu et l'aura autorisé. Je comprends que vous subissiez une épreuve, vous et votre famille, mais nous avons des procédures à suivre, et elles sont toutes en place pour garder votre fils en vie."

Harry était confus. Alors elle _était_ sa mère ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, on aurait dit la voix de Mme Malefoy.

"Il n'est pas..." Il y eut une longue pause tandis qu'on lui serrait la main. "Oui, bien entendu. Pouvez-vous aller quérir Severus Rogue ? Je ne veux pas laisser Harry."

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'approcher encore de la présence, mais la douleur le clouait sur place.

"Restez avec nous Harry !" aboya la seconde voix.

Oh, pourquoi était-elle si méchante ?

"Crevé..." grogna-t-il. "D'gagez."

"Harry ? Ouvrez les yeux et regardez-moi. Regardez-moi, Harry."

Pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de répéter son nom ? Pensaient-ils qu'il l'avait oublié ?

"Harry ?"

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il en parvenant à montrer son agacement par son ton, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Ouvrez les yeux. Ouvrez les yeux, Harry."

Il les ouvrit à nouveau. Il parvint à distinguer trois personnes floues. Une femme en robe à pois, Mme Malefoy et un homme en blouse blanche.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Harry," fit l'homme.

"R'êtez de dire m'nom..." grogna-t-il, empâté.

L'homme eut un rire.

"Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu l'esprit."

Harry essaya de se retourner. S'il se mettait sur le ventre, peut-être disparaîtraient-ils tous, et il pourrait se rendormir ? Retourner à son rêve si agréable où sa mère lui tenait la main et l'embrassait sur les joues.

À peine eut-il tenté de se pencher sur la gauche que la douleur explosa dans tout son flanc. Il gémit, plaintif. Deux mains l'attrapèrent, par l'épaule droite et le ventre, et le replacèrent sur le dos avant de l'y maintenir. Mme Malefoy lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, mais son esprit était encore paralysé par la vague de douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne comprit rien.

Mais cette douleur, bien qu'insoutenable, eut le mérite de finir d'éveiller son esprit. Les rêves s'évaporèrent.

Il regarda autour de lui. La robe à pois, la blouse blanche, Mme Malefoy. Il marqua un temps. Mme Malefoy ? Pourquoi était-elle… Bordel ! Il était à l'hôpital. Il ne s'était pas enfui. Ne pouvait-il donc rien réussir ? Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant profondément retourner dans les ténèbres.

"Restez avec nous, Harry. Quelques questions, et on vous donnera quelque chose pour que vous n'ayez plus à penser à la douleur. D'accord ?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il hocha la tête. Il pouvait bien subir ça si cela signifiait la fin de son tourment.

"Quel est votre nom ?"

"Ha... Harry Potter."

"Bien. Et quand êtes-vous né ?"

"Le trente-et-un Juillet 1990."

"Très bien Harry."

Le docteur leva deux balles, une rouge et une bleue.

"Avec ta main gauche, montre-moi la balle bleue."

Avec un peu de difficulté, il s'exécuta, le doigt tremblant.

"Excellent," dit le docteur avant de gribouiller quelque chose sur sa tablette.

Il s'approcha avec une petite lampe torche.

"Je dois vérifier vos pupilles. Regardez-moi."

Harry le fit et dut retenir un gémissement quand la lumière lui agressa la rétine.

"Brillant. Dîtes-moi donc où vous avez mal."

Harry résista à l'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire enculer, mais il en était à deux doigts...

"Partout," dit-il, se moquant de son ton implorant et plaintif.

Le docteur l'observa, attendant mieux.

"Ma tête, mon épaule... Ma cheville, mon poignet. Et ça me fait mal de respirer."

"Vous avez fait une très mauvaise chute, vous savez. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant cinq heures."

Bon sang ! Buck ! La chute ! Un corps chaud qui l'avait tenu contre lui en lui disant de tenir bon. Tout lui revint d'un coup.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi mon bras est bandé ?"

"Vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien et l'épaule déboîtée. Votre poignet et votre cheville ont tous les deux une entorse bénigne. Quelques compressions des côtes, mais aucune n'est cassée. Vous êtes parti pour avoir de beaux bleus. Nous avons pu remettre ton épaule en place, mais elle sera très douloureuse pendant les prochaines semaines. Tu en as pour un bon mois avant de ne plus rien sentir."

"Oh, génial."

Le docteur eut un rire. Il donna l'impression d'avoir envie de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide, comme ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry.

"On vous garde en observation cette nuit, mais vous pourrez à priori sortir demain. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire, c'est vous gaver de paracétamol pour calmer la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille d'elle même. Demain, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."

Une peur mordante vint s'ajouter à la douleur. Harry ferma les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de perler à ses yeux.

"Exact, Harry," fit Mme Malefoy un peu trop vivement. "Tu rentres à la maison. Avec Draco et moi."

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Tout s'évanouit instantanément, même la douleur, tant le soulagement et la joie qu'il ressentait étaient prenantes. Il fixa de ses yeux brillants Narcissa, interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête.

"Tout est réglé. Je t'expliquerai."

Avec qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, le docteur et l'infirmière étaient devant son lit. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait une intraveineuse plantée dans le bras droit.

Le docteur donna deux grosses seringues à l'infirmière.

"Voyez comment il réagit avec une. Si besoin, ajoutez l'autre."

"Entendu monsieur," fit l'infirmière.

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais la perspective que cette douleur disparaisse était juste au dessus de tout. Il pouvait bien supporter qu'on lui injecte un étrange produit jaunâtre.

L'infirmière décapsula la seringue, puis l'injecta par un petit capuchon masqué directement dans l'intraveineuse. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une vague de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps depuis son bras. La douleur en fut complètement masquée. Il soupira.

"C'est cela, Harry. C'est le produit miracle qui va vous faire vous sentir mieux. Vous aurez envie de dormir, alors n'hésitez pas."

"Oh, alors maintenant je peux dormir ?" grogna-t-il, à nouveau embrumé.

Il avait l'impression qu'on l'enfonçait dans le matelas, soudain conscient du poids de ses membres et de la chaleur des couvertures. Cela lui rappela des nuits derrières des rideaux fermés, des après-midi passées étendu dans l'herbe chaude, Draco à ses côtés...

"Draco ?" appela-t-il, plaintif.

Comment tout avait-il pu si mal tourner ?

"Chut... Tu le verras quand tu te réveilleras. C'est une promesse."

L'infirmière rigola.

"Il est une véritable épopée à lui tout seul ! Il doit vous faire passer des nuits éveillées !"

Harry sentit Narcissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les lui caresser. C'était la chose la plus agréable du monde.

"Vous n'avez pas idée," dit-elle.

Harry plongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il avait l'air si petit, blotti ainsi dans les draps blancs du large lit d'hôpital. Les bleus et les écorchures ressortaient sur la peau trop pâle de son visage, ses bras et le haut de son torse. Elle prévoyait de remettre un peu de couleur sur ses joues. Peut-être pourraient-ils passer les après-midi dans le jardin ? Si Harry en avait envie, il pourrait jardiner un peu avec elle. Ils prendraient le repas dans le patio, et Draco serait là aussi. Elle siroterait son thé en observant les deux garçons se taquiner et s'attaquer avec une affection si évidente qu'elle en sourirait niaisement. Puis elle l'empêcherait d'en faire trop : siestes tous les jours, des nuits tranquilles à lire ou regarder la télé. Elle préparerait ses repas préférés. Pourquoi tous les ados étaient donc si ridiculement minces ?

Narcissa sursauta. Quand avait-elle commencé à aimer ce garçon autant que son fils ?

Elle tira ses draps, prenant grand soin d'éviter sa cheville droite et son flanc gauche, tous deux lourdement bandés. Elle retourna lui prendre la main. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Si seulement elle avait pu revenir à cette fameuse soirée, bien des années plus tôt, et tout changer...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma avec un son léger.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il s'est éveillé. Le docteur est venu et lui a donné un antidouleur. Maintenant il dort."

Elle entendit le hoquet surpris de Severus mais elle n'allait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir vécu ce moment seule avec lui. Lui avait eu tant de moments privés avec Harry. Celui-ci, son réveil, ça avait été le sien. Elle se ferma, attendant sa réponse.

Elle sentit le poids d'une main sur son épaule. Ses doigts lui caressèrent les cheveux pendant un moment. C'était une si petite démonstration d'affection, mais une que Narcissa savoura.

"Qu'a dit le docteur ?" demanda Severus.

"Ils le gardent en observation cette nuit, mais il devrait pouvoir sortir demain. Pas de solution pour la douleur, il faut juste attendre qu'elle passe."

"Bon. Draco n'en peut plus. Il veut le voir."

"Je suis surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore détruit la porte."

"Pas encore, mais il vient en revanche de déclarer son amour pour Harry dans la salle d'attente bondée."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Oh que si. Je n'ai jamais vu une déclaration si flamboyante et pleine de l'anxiété adolescente de toute ma vie. Pourquoi doivent-ils tout rendre si noir ou blanc ? Tout est déclaration. Une ligne dans le sable. Un défi, même, en quelque sorte."

"Ils sont ados, Severus. À la porte de l'âge adulte. Comme tu l'as été autrefois."

"Certainement pas ! Je n'ai jamais hurlé à une petite vieille tricotant dans le coin que j'étais homosexuel."

"Non, mais tu me défendais quand Lucius était de mauvaise humeur."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu te souviens pas ? Cette soirée d'été quand on avait seize ou dix-sept ans et que Lucius s'était moqué de ma robe. Tu étais tellement furieux. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu ton visage rougir. Quelque chose s'est passé, Lucius a dit quelque chose... Mon seul souvenir après ça, c'est que tu étais sorti en courant de la pièce pour revenir avec une moufle en laine. Tu l'as giflé avec, et, tel que je m'en souviens, défié en duel. Quelqu'un a ramené deux balais, et vous vous êtes battus comme des escrimeurs avec."

"C'était censé être un gant ! Mais, bien entendu, les Anton n'avaient pas de gant en cuir. Qui conserve des moufles en laine dans sa garde-robe l'été ?"

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, et ce fut même une sacrée flopée de rires qui s'échappa ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert une vanne, elle relâchait la tension.

"Tu sais ce dont je me souviens le mieux de cette soirée ?" souffla-t-elle.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"Tout le monde croyait que toi et Lucius vous amusiez à vous battre avec des balais. Tu imagines ? Même Lucius croyait que c'était une vaste blague."

"Oui. Mais Lucius prenait tout comme une vaste blague. C'était son plus gros problème. Rien ni personne n'était sérieux. Il pensait que tout le monde le suivrait toujours."

"Et pourtant tu l'as pris à cœur. Tu ne plaisantais pas. Tu me défendais. Tu m'es devenu très cher à ce moment, et quand Draco est né, j'ai su que tu serais le parrain parfais pour lui. Tu en as pris un si grand soin... Merci."

Severus secoua la tête.

"C'était simple. Il est facile à suivre, à comprendre, et il t'avait toi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui causer tort. Mais Harry ? Lui n'avait personne, et j'ai échoué avec lui."

"Bon sang, mais de quoi parles-tu au juste ?"

"Il... Je peux pas lui parler. J'ai essayé, à ma manière. Rien n'a marché. Je savais que quelque chose allait mal. Je savais qu'il était... Rien ne marchait. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à moi. Et il a été si malpoli, que j'en ai refusé de lui parler. Je l'ai envoyé chier. Je l'ai mis de côté. Comme ces gens misérables..."

"Bon sang, Severus ! Tu ne peux pas empêcher Harry et ses amis d'être des ados ! C'était un regrettable accident. Oui, ils n'auraient pas dû être sur la prairie aussi tard, mais nous étions pareil à leur âge."

"Il n'était pas... Il s'enfuyait, Cissa ! Il est monté sur ce putain de cheval monstrueux et a essayé de s'enfuir."

Narcissa ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Draco a trouvé une lettre. Lui et ses amis ont tout fait pour le couvrir, et ils ont inventé cette histoire de chute."

"Mais ses blessures..."

"Il est tombé du cheval. Cette bête sauvage n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée dans l'enceinte de l'école."

"On va le faire dégager de là au plus vite. Et... et..." Narcissa s'affaissa. "C'est un désastre."

"Un peu."

"Il vient quand même à la maison. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais croiser la route de ces horribles gens, même s'il ne peut participer au programme que tu lui as organisé."

"Je sais cela. Et il devrait pouvoir y participer."

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je comprends pas..."

"Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Quel adulte l'a déjà protégé ? En qui pouvait-il bien avoir confiance ?"

Les mots lui firent mal. Narcissa détourna le regard.

"Merci bien..."

"Cissa, c'est pas une insulte qui t'est destinée. À la rigueur, elle est pour nous deux. Personne ne l'a aidé."

"C'est pas vrai ! On lui a offert une nouvelle vie ! Wolsford a été une échappatoire, une chance de pouvoir vivre une vie normale, basée sur les amis, un futur, l'espoir... Et Draco."

"Une échappatoire ? J'en suis pas si sûr."

"Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'il ne va pas retourner à Wolsford ? Tu m'as dit que ses notes étaient excellentes, qu'il s'était fait des amis. Tu vas lui reprendre tout cela ? L'envoyer dans un bahut local compréhensif ?"

"Arrête ça !" siffla furieusement Severus. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. On l'a poussé dans un monde pour lequel il n'était pas préparé et on a attendu en espérant qu'il s'y développe. Au lieu de cela, il s'est effrité, comme à chaque fois, et a fait usage de tous les tours qu'on lui connaissait pourtant pour qu'on oublie ses problèmes. Finalement, le couperet est tombé. Et on ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il a besoin d'apprendre d'autres manières pour d'exprimer ses problèmes."

"Tu suggères quoi ?"

"Je sais pas, Cissa. Si je le savais, on n'en serait pas là."

Pendant un long moment, les seuls sons audibles furent les vrombissements et les bips des machines médicales dans la chambre.

"Tu te souviens de la fille de Trudy Tremaine ? Celle qui prétendait avoir été attaquée par des fantômes l'année passée ?"

"Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?"

Narcissa haussa les épaules.

"Elle consulte, désormais. Une espèce de thérapie de la dernière chance. Sa mère dit que ça aide. Oh, je ne prévois rien d'aussi fort pour Harry, mais peut-être devrait-il voir un psychologue."

"J'y ai pensé."

"Je pourrais prendre un rendez-vous, pour essayer si tu veux."

"Je pense que ce serait sage. Je... Je n'ai pas été assez bon pour lui. Il a besoin de mieux."

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent.

"Tu fais ton dramatique ! Et tu te demandes d'où Draco tient ça ? De toi, bien sûr. Et sans doute de moi aussi, je suppose. Harry a besoin de mieux, oui, mais pas parce que tu as échoué, comme tu dis. Il a besoin de plus parce que ses horribles gens l'ont détruit, il y a des années. On l'a marqué au fer rouge, et ni toi, simple professeur, ni moi, pauvre mère au foyer, n'avons en nous la possibilité de guérir cela. Et crois-moi, j'ai trop longtemps cru que je le pouvais. Bon sang, si seulement j'avais..."

"On peut pas changer le passé. Si on le pouvait, on aurait tous les deux agis différemment."

Narcissa hocha la tête, sachant qu'ils parlaient de bien plus que d'Harry.

"Et maintenant ?"

"On attend. On répare les dommages. Et on avance."

* * *

Le chapitre suivant, Mercredi, est la clé de lecture de toute l'histoire. C'est là qu'on y révèle le fond des pensées de chacun. Pourquoi a-t-il agis comme ça, etc... L'histoire aurait été pauvre si tout n'avait pas mené à ce trentième chapitre. Il sera aussi celui qui clôturera l'histoire à proprement parler, car le 31 est bien plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews. Continuez, s'il vous plait, parce que je vous promets que si vous me lâchez lors des derniers chapitres, je vais sombrer en dépression. J'ai pas envie d'écrire que c'est la fin.

Je vous adore, tous.

Bises,  
Vince.


	30. Une Vraie Famille

Aujourd'hui c'est Mercredi, comme tous les Mercredis, mais vous le savez, ce Mercredi à un goût particulier, car il est le dernier qui sera illuminé par un chapitre de cette histoire.

Trente chapitre, et le 31 subit les relectures finales... J'ai du mal à voir tout le chemin que ça a été. Pas spécialement difficile, mais j'ai commencé à publier le 23 Novembre... Ça date, maintenant... Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'histoire dans le sens du scénario. Le dernier est l'épilogue qui amènera la conclusion correcte à tout ce bazar. Ce chapitre est constitué des trois confrontations que l'on attend. Et si vous avez trouvez le 28 et le 29 beaux, alors vous adorerez celui-ci qui est le meilleur des trois selon moi.

J'ai souvent parlé de lui en disant qu'il est la clé de l'histoire... En réalité on a détruit le château de carte qu'était la vie de Harry à Wolsford, en ne gardant que la solide base qu'est l'amitié des deux garçons construite sur plusieurs années. Et maintenant, il faut qu'ils reconstruisent cela. Mais avant tout, ils devront en prendre conscience. Tous font d'énormes pas en avant, mais le plus important doit être fait par le plus récalcitrant.

Ce chapitre permet aussi de comprendre en partie le personnage sans doute le plus complexe de cette histoire. Appréciez la confrontation avec Severus, car la manière dont il va amener la prise de conscience est de toute beauté. Quant à Draco, il va une fois de plus prendre Harry par la main pour lui montrer comment avancer dans la vie.

J'ai rien à ajouter. Je garderais les beaux discours pour le chapitre 31. Merci encore à vous tous.

Cette histoire est une **traduction** d'**Empathic Siren**, corrigée par **Archimede**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Une Vraie Famille**

Harry comprenait désormais ce que signifiait avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il pensait l'avoir compris en grandissant avec l'Oncle Vernon, quand il voyait sa colère monter et qu'il se demandait quand est-ce que la tension retomberait. Mais cette attente n'était à l'époque pas insupportable, car Vernon ne valait rien de mieux qu'un tas de chair dégoûtant. Il avait déjà apprécié son oncle, peut-être, quand il pensait qu'il était encore digne d'être aimé. Avant qu'il ne comprenne comment le monde fonctionnait.

Il observa l'horloge sur le mur. Sept heures du matin. Bordel. Mme Malefoy n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, car lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin à cinq heures, Draco n'était pas là.

Il attendait donc de le voir lui, mais d'abord il devrait croiser Rogue. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit à l'idée de la colère dans laquelle il serait. Et Draco ? Il était probablement tellement dégoûté par Harry qu'il ne viendrait même pas.

"Tu seras certainement libéré aujourd'hui, Harry," déclara l'adorable infirmière en le tirant de ses pensées.

"Euh, pardon ?"

Elle claqua de la langue pendant qu'elle écrivait quelque chose sur son dossier.

"Pauvre petit chat. Tu dois être fatigué. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle d'être piqué et tripoté la nuit. Et je suis sûre que ton épaule te lance. Oh, que je suis sotte ! Cela fait au moins huit heures que je ne t'ai pas donné ton antidouleur !"

Harry hocha la tête, hébété. Il ressentait à peine la douleur à l'épaule. Il l'avait refusé, la dernière fois. Il se sentait coupable lorsqu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il devait en subir les conséquences.

"Je vais t'en injecter un peu, d'accord ?" lui dit-elle sans lui laisser le choix. "Je vous connais, les jeunes. N'essaye pas de faire le guerrier. Je parie que tu t'évanouirais si je venais à t'effleurer l'épaule."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, reconnaissant. Si ça pouvait lui éviter d'avoir affaire à Rogue ou Draco.

Perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées, il ne fit plus attention aux gestes de l'infirmière. D'un coup, il sentit cette vague chaleureuse qui faisait disparaître toute la douleur lui parcourir le corps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement de contentement.

"Nous y voilà," fit-elle. "Ta... En fait, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'elle est… ta tante peut-être ?"

Une peur glaciale saisit Harry, lui bloquant le souffle.

_Tante Pétunia ?_ pensa-t-il.

"Elle avait les cheveux blonds les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu. Naturels, je crois. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" coassa Harry, le cœur toujours tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Elle claqua encore la langue.

"Mon petit chat. Vraiment fatigué, n'est ce pas ? Les cheveux de ta tante ? Narcissa, je crois ? C'est naturel ?"

Harry observa l'infirmière, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'elle voulait aux cheveux de Mme Malefoy. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient si pâle qu'ils donnaient l'impression de réfracter la lumière plus que de la refléter. Comme ceux de Draco. Bon sang, il y pensait encore !

Il hocha finalement la tête.

Satisfaite, l'infirmière lui offrit un immense sourire. Elle arrangea son oreiller, tira ses draps, ajusta son pied, son bras, elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour qu'il soit installé le plus confortablement possible.

Tandis qu'il s'endormait, il se demanda pourquoi elle faisait cela. Ne savait-elle pas qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir de son école ? Qu'il était là par sa propre faute ? Qu'il avait ruiné sa putain de vie ?

* * *

Il était onze heures trente. Il restait encore quelques heures avant que Rogue n'arrive, étant donné que ce jour voyait se terminer l'année à Wolsford. Que dirait-il ? Plus important, que ferait-il ? Et Draco ? Il aurait certainement déjà dû voir Draco. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu pendant le week-end ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit ? Harry était resté éveillé toute la journée. Son inquiétude ne cessait d'aller et venir. Draco l'évitait-il ? En fait, c'était logique. Lui ne ferait-il pas pareil ? Putain, il avait tout ruiné. Tout.

"Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? C'est bon, j'appelle le docteur."

"Attendez !" appela-t-il en sortant finalement de sa léthargie.

Mme Malefoy se tourna, un sourire qui attendait tellement de chose sur le visage que cela lui donna la nausée.

"Je vais bien... Je... Je n'ai besoin de rien."

"Oh," dit-elle, un peu perdue. "Très bien, alors… Tu veux un livre ? Tes amis t'ont amené des trucs de... De l'école."

"Euh... Je... Ils sont là ? Draco, il est là ?"

"Non, je suis désolé. Ils ont dû retourner à Wolsford pour le dernier jour. Draco devrait venir plus tard."

"Oh."

"Alors, tu veux un livre ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Un livre. Je peux t'en trouver un. T'amener un jus de fruit, aussi. L'infirmière m'a dit en avoir gardé que tu aimes bien."

"Je... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester ou quoi que ce soit d'autre..."

"Tu ne veux pas ? Je suis sûre que je peux... Enfin, Draco et Severus seront là bientôt, j'ai seulement pensé..."

"Non, je veux dire... Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obliger de rester. Vous ne le devez pas. Rester, je veux dire. Sauf si vous le voulez..."

"Harry..."

"Je vais bien. Vraiment. Ne, euh… ne vous sentez pas obligée ou un truc du genre."

Mme Malefoy retourna près de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire son étrange détermination. Elle s'assit dans une chaise, lui prit la main précautionneusement, et plongea son regard dans le sien. _Génial._ Ok. Il était temps de classer cette affaire.

"Écoutez, Mme Malefoy. Je comprends."

Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe.

"De quoi est-ce que…"

"Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas."

"Quoi ? Harry, t'as perdu..."

"Je sais que vous ne me pensez pas assez bien pour lui. Surtout après ce que j'ai fait."

"Arrête ça tout..."

"Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir avec vous en vacances, pas vrai ?"

Les yeux de la femme s'adoucirent. Comme si elle allait pleurer. Seigneur, Harry espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

"Oh, Harry. Est-ce que tous les ados sont aussi bêtes que toi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Oublie-ça. Ils le sont tous. Ça doit être un trait de caractère normal chez les jeunes hommes. Les jeunes comme les vieux, ils sont tous tordus."

"Putain de bordel, qu'est-ce que..."

"Langage !" Le réprimanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard dur, comme quand elle les trouvait Draco et lui en train de faire des bêtises. "Maintenant, on va régler ça. Je vais parler, et tu vas m'écouter, compris ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Je tiens énormément à toi. Je suis heureuse que toi et Draco vous soyez trouvés. Pour les vacances de printemps, j'ai su que tu devais rester à Wolsford pour un manquement disciplinaire."

Elle lui fit encore les gros yeux.

"J'ai sérieusement douté du fait que tu en aies parlé à Draco, et, dans un effort pour t'éviter les ennuis, Severus et moi avons cru bon de manigancer ce voyage familial. C'est clair ?"

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau. Il avait de la peine à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Elle tendit la main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"Tu es un jeune homme merveilleux Harry, tellement que j'en suis venu à considérer comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Et à cause de cela, je me sens encore plus mal de n'avoir rien fait il y a de ça des années. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée."

Harry détourna les yeux, sûr que son visage était rouge flamboyant. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas éviter les confessions larmoyantes ?

"C'est bon. Ce n'était pas très grave ou quoi."

"Bien au contraire. Je me demande si tu serais ici, à l'hôpital, si j'avais agi comme il se devait à ce moment là."

"Arrêtez. Juste... Je ne veux plus parler de ça. C'est terminé maintenant."

Harry détourna les yeux pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Il entendit Mme Malefoy soupirer. Une chaise racla le sol.

"Bien," commença-t-elle. "Je vais aller faire remplir tes ordonnances. Le docteur a dit que tu pourrais probablement sortir ce soir."

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une vague de regrets le traversa.

"Attendez, Mme Malefoy !"

Elle se retourna, une moue interrogatrice sur le visage.

"Je... Je..."

"Chut. Dors un peu. Le chemin du retour sera long, et j'aimerais que tu sois bien reposé."

Le garçon acquiesça.

"Harry. Grave-toi ces mots dans le crâne : tout ira bien, désormais."

Elle sourit et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Harry observa l'horloge. Seize heure trente. Le dernier cours de botanique de l'année s'était terminé il y a une heure. Rogue avait dû quitter l'école au plus tard il y a une demi-heure. Et pas de doute, Draco devait être avec lui. De plus, sa classe se terminant plus tôt aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pu ralentir Rogue. Harry estimait le temps entre Wolsford et la ville à vingt minutes en voiture. Se garer au milieu de la journée pouvait être difficile mais une fois fait, cela ne prenait que quelques minutes pour se rendre à l'hôpital, chercher où se trouvait son étage, et être dans sa chambre. Rogue pouvait donc arriver à tout moment, désormais. Harry se prépara mentalement.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, comme si c'était prédestiné, la porte s'ouvrit. Au premier crissement de chaussure cirée sur le sol, Harry rassembla tout son courage pour faire face à l'assaut.

"Mr Potter," salua Rogue avec un signe de tête.

"Professeur Rogue."

Les salutations d'usage avaient été échangées. Chacun devait maintenant prendre place. Vernon n'avait que rarement observé les règles implicites d'un duel de gentleman, ainsi Harry était également préparé à tous les vices possibles que l'homme pourrait utiliser.

Rogue l'observa pendant un long moment, comme s'il évaluait sa faiblesse. Puis il se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Ton projet final était très bon. Ça ne méritait pas la note maximale, mais c'est quand même admirable," commença-t-il dans un doux murmure.

Ce n'était pas l'entrée en matière qu'Harry avait attendu.

"Euh... Merci," dit-il précautionneusement, ses yeux fixant la porte et son intraveineuse qui lui plongeait dans le bras.

"Draco a eu la bonté de s'assurer que ton rapport me soit remis en temps et en heure. Mr Londubat s'est assuré que ton expérience se termine convenablement lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais à l'hôpital."

Le visage d'Harry rougit de honte. Alors Rogue avait choisi la voie de l'humiliation, hein ? Il était prêt.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit. J'enverrai une lettre," dit-il, fier de son sarcasme venimeux.

Rogue n'aimerait pas cela du tout. Harry attendit, préparé à ce que l'épée de Damoclès ne s'abatte sur sa tête. Mais ce qu'il obtient en réponse ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu : Rogue se contenta de serrer les dents.

"Des lettres de remerciements seraient appropriées, au vu des circonstances. As-tu l'adresse de Mr Londubat ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non."

"Dans ce cas je vais m'assurer qu'elle te parvienne."

Harry ne répondit rien.

Rogue pinça les lèvres.

"S'est-on occupé de toi ? As-tu mal quelque part ?"

"Pourquoi Professeur ? Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez attention à moi."

"Répondez à ma question, Potter."

"Non."

Il détestait quand Rogue le vouvoyait.

"Quoi ? Tu refuses de me répond..."

"Je vous ai donné ma réponse. Non."

Rogue serra les poings tandis qu'il inspirait profondément.

"Dois-je comprendre qu'on ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi et que tu n'as pas mal ?"

Harry eut un rictus.

"Non."

Rogue se retourna et s'approcha rapidement. Harry se pressa contre le matelas, refusant se changer son expression.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Ce petit jeu ne marchera plus. Plus maintenant. C'est terminé."

"Quel jeu ? De quoi parlez-vous professeur ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Potter..." grogna Rogue en guise d'avertissement.

Harry lui offrit son visage irritant d'innocence feinte. Vernon l'adorait.

"Désolé, monsieur. J'essaye juste de répondre à vos questions. Les ai-je mal comprises ?"

"Épargnez-moi cela. Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites."

Rogue l'observa pendant un instant, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, avant de s'avancer à nouveau.

"Dîtes-moi, Potter. Le fait que vous aillez failli mourir importe-t-il pour vous ?"

"Je vous en prie. J'ai pas..."

"Vous auriez dû voir Draco. Il vous tenait dans ses bras lorsque je suis arrivé. Incohérent tant la douleur était profonde. Il était certain que vous étiez mort."

"Draco ? Mais... J'ai pas vu... Il n'a pas été..."

"Il vous a trouvé. Vautré au pied de la colline, trempé, ensanglanté et inconscient. Il m'a dit que vous étiez glacé."

Les mots poignardèrent Harry, perçant sa carapace pourtant épaisse. Son visage se tordit, hargneux.

"Oh, allez. Je suis tombé. J'ai quelques bandages. Et alors?"

"Quelques bandages... Avez-vous remarqué où vous êtes ? Ne savez-vous pas ce que veulent dire ces murs blancs, ces machines et ces bandages ? Peut-être la décision du docteur de vous libérer est un peu hâtive. Votre cerveau est clairement toujours affecté."

"Et vous êtes un vieux grincheux qui a besoin de tirer son coup," lâcha Harry.

Il était si énervé qu'il voulait absolument lui faire mal par tous les moyens.

"Tu es désespéré si tu penses que tu m'auras comme ça. Je ne pensais pas atteindre les tréfonds de ta lâcheté aussi tôt dans cette conversation."

"Je ne suis pas un lâche !"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord !" rétorqua Rogue avec force avant de se radoucir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'Harry reconnut comme étant de la victoire. "Tu es le plus grand lâche que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer."

"C'est faux !" cria Harry, sachant sans s'en inquiéter qu'il avait laissé le jeu lui échapper, que désormais, il se battait à l'aveugle et que Rogue parait précisément.

"Les choses sont devenues dures, alors tu t'es enfui. Tu as mis tes amis en grand danger, tu t'es placé dans un péril plus grand encore, et te voilà, brisé dans un lit d'hôpital à jouer à des jeux d'adultes alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant, lançant des piques juvéniles et faibles à ton professeur parce que tu es horrifié d'avoir à admettre que tu as peur et que tu as besoin d'aide. Voilà ce qu'est l'incarnation d'un lâche."

"Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous êtes le putain de lâche ! Vous êtes un déchet. A passer des journées entières à ne voir que des plantes, incapable de se rendre compte qu'une femme le veut, ou alors êtes-vous trop un _lâche_ pour y changer la moindre saloperie de chose !"

"Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un adolescent guidé par ses hormones, je le sais à présent. Tu penses que tout tourna autour du sexe..."

"... suis sûr que vous ne savez même pas quoi faire avec une femme, hein ? Je parie que vous ne savez pas la..."

"Suffit !"

Rogue le chargea rapidement, son visage tordu d'une rage meurtrière.

Voilà, c'était ce qu'Harry attendait.

"Plus un mot !" siffla Rogue en se penchant au dessus d'Harry. "Un mot de plus, et je..."

"Vous allez faire quoi ? Me frapper ?" Harry lui tendit la joue tandis que Rogue se reculait, le front arqué de surprise. "Allez-y. Frappez-moi et terminons-en."

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant l'explosion.

"Harry..."

"Je peux le supporter. Je vais vous montrer que je ne suis pas un putain de lâche ! Alors vous attendez quelle merde encore ? FRAPPEZ-MOI !" cria Harry.

Rogue resta impassible. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il reculait et croisait les bras. Il observa Harry comme s'il était un petit chiot attendant sa nourriture. Il avait pitié de lui. Bon sang, il avait _pitié _de lui !

Cette constatation, c'était l'épée qui tombait.

"Qui est le lâche, maintenant ?" provoqua Harry, désespéré d'être coincé dans ce lit.

Rogue s'approcha, saisit l'épaule droite d'Harry et se pencha à son niveau, plantant son regard dans le sien. Sous la surprise, Harry hoqueta.

"Je ne te frapperais jamais, et plus personne ne te frappera tant que je serais dans les parages. Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionnent les choses."

"Mais..."

"Je ne te frapperai jamais."

"Mais si. Vous verrez. Je vais..."

"ÉCOUTE-MOI, CRÉTIN !"

Harry s'attendit à ce que les doigts de Rogue se plantent douloureusement dans son épaule. Ça aurait été au moins une chose _normale_ ! Au lieu de cela, sa main glissa dans la nuque d'Harry, lui prenant gentiment la tête, comme s'il allait le serrer contre lui.

"Je ne pourrais pas être plus en colère contre toi que je le suis maintenant. Tu as volé un cheval, commis un délit ! Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, manquant de te tuer se faisant. Je suis tellement en colère que je serais capable de te secouer jusqu'à ce que le bon sens tombe du ciel et s'incruste dans ton cerveau..."

"Vous voyez !" coupa Harry. "Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que..."

"Essaie seulement de me comparer à ce dégoûtant tas de chair. Essaie. Jamais je ne te frapperai. Jamais je ne te ferai mourir de faim. Je ne t'en mettrai jamais plein la gueule comme tu me l'as dit une fois, juste parce que tu es humain, et un adolescent idiot comme tous les autres. Et personne ne te fera plus jamais ça tant que je serai dans les parages."

"Mais..."

"Non, Harry. Non. _Plus jamais_."

"Mais..."

"Plus jamais."

"Mais j'ai... J'ai volé un cheval, fuit, et j'ai... Qui va payer pour ça ? Comment pourriez-vous... Pourquoi est-ce que tout... Je suis... Je... Je comprends pas !"

"Harry..."

"Je... Je suis censé être puni. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, vous savez. Ce ne me fait même plus mal. Plus trop. Et puis c'est terminé. Et tout est normal. Mais je... Je comprends pas ce que vous voulez !"

"Harry..."

La seule chose capable de faire mal,_ réellement_ mal au brun était qu'on le sépare de Draco, désormais.

"Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! Juste... S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas là-bas ! Je sais que c'est de là d'où je viens et où je devrais aller, mais... Pas là-bas. Je ferai..."

"Harry, stop !"

Rogue s'assit sur la chaise en plastique dure à côté du lit.

"Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez les Dursley. Jamais. J'ai... J'ai tout arrangé pour cette fois, et j'arrangerai toujours tout pour les autres."

"Mais le Chili..."

"Tu ne m'interromps plus, c'est clair ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tu n'étais pas le meilleur candidat pour le Chili."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais les yeux du professeur lui hurlèrent de se taire. Il la referma aussitôt.

"Le Chili n'était pas la bonne opportunité pour toi. Je t'ai trouvé un stage avec un de mes collègues qui réalise des travaux expérimentaux dans son labo près de Londres. Tu pourras ainsi passer le mois de Juillet avec Draco et Narcissa, mais tu recevras l'enrichissement et les contacts dont tu auras besoin pour faire de la botanique ton métier."

Estomaqué, la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand. Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

"Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais rien n'était sûr avant la semaine passée et ton comportement intolérable ne m'a pas donné l'opportunité de t'annoncer la nouvelle."

"Mais..."

"Mais cela n'excuse pas mon erreur. Je t'ai laissé ruminer ton éviction du Chili pendant des journées sans t'annoncer cela."

Harry soupira, soudainement épuisé et nauséeux. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais le monde. Il avait déjà abandonné, de toute façon...

"Ça va."

"Non. Ça ne va pas. J'aurais dû te le dire. Cela n'excuse pas ce que tu as fais. Tu es incontrôlable, et tes actions ne resteront pas sans conséquences. Tu le comprends ?"

Harry acquiesça et détourna le regard. Rogue ne le frapperait pas. Mais ce qu'il allait lui annoncer allait sans doute faire aussi mal. Il serait expulsé, et après ? Où irait-il ?

"Je vais me faire expulser. Envoyé à... à... Ou m'envoyez-vous ?"

Rogue eut l'air fatigué.

"Tu ne seras pas expulsé."

"Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire... Comment ? Je comprends pas."

"Je sais. Et c'est malheureusement une partie du problème."

"Quoi ?"

Rogue soupira et se leva, son regard se perdant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

"Tu ne seras pas expulsé. Malgré tes problèmes disciplinaires évidents, tu as eu des notes respectables."

"Respectables ?"

"Oui. D'autres les trouveront même très bonnes. Fantastiques même, si tu étais Narcissa."

Harry grogna.

"Tu as réussi à Wolsford, académiquement. Et ni moi ni le directeur n'avons l'intention de te renvoyer. Toutefois, il y a des conditions à ton retour en Septembre. D'abord, tu devras prendre des cours d'équitations, trois jours par semaines."

"Quoi ? Non, merci ! Si un jour je remonte sur un cheval, l'année prochaine ça sera trop tôt."

"T'ai-je, par mégarde, donné l'impression que tu avais le choix de discuter les termes de ton retour ?"

"Je..."

"Plus. Un. Mot."

Harry détourna les yeux, rougissant de honte.

"Tu remonteras sur un cheval et tu apprendras à y rester. Plus important, tu apprendras à tomber afin que, espérons-le, tout cela n'arrive plus jamais. Tu me comprends ?"

Harry hocha la tête, surpris par la manière dont la voix de Rogue s'était brisée sur la fin.

"Bien. Tout le trimestre prochain, tu seras occupé à nettoyer les boxes chaque soir. Pas de chevauchée sans être accompagné par moi ou Hagrid et seulement pendant une heure par semaine en plus des cours."

"Et pour Buck ?"

"A cause de toi, Buck a été retiré de l'école."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le..."

"Silence ! Je n'ai pas parlé de le tuer. Il ne peut clairement pas être dans une école. Surtout une où les élèves peuvent se balader dans l'étable. Ce qui me rappelle que tu vas devoir rendre ta clé et t'excuser formellement auprès de Hagrid."

"Mais j'ai écrit une..."

"En. Personne. Compris ?"

Harry acquiesça.

Rogue eut l'air de chercher ses mots. Il ouvrait sa bouche et la refermait.

"Professeur Rogue ?"

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Harry, il continua.

"Et, pour finir, tu seras suivi par un psychologue. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que moi ou le docteur ne l'estimions plus nécessaire."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy ! J'ai juste besoin d'adultes dans ma vie pour m'expliquer de temps en temps le bordel qu'elle est !"

"Tu ne me parleras pas comme ça, et tu seras suivi par un psychologue si tu veux revenir à Wolsford."

"Mais..."

"Non. Tu... Je sais que tu ne peux t'en rendre compte, que tu ne peux le comprendre, mais ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Les Dursley... Ça... Ça reste avec toi, bien après que tu en sois libéré. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ça, mais ça ne te quitte jamais, Harry. Ça grandit avec toi, ça exalte tes peurs, ça fausse ton analyse et ça te ronge de l'intérieur. Et tu ne grandis pas. Tu ne vis plus. Tu te recroquevilles. Je... On... On veut que tu t'exprimes enfin, que tu sois toi, que tu te révèles."

"C'est fait. C'est terminé, maintenant. Je veux pas en parler."

"C'est pas terminé. Bon sang, Harry, essaie de comprendre ce que je te dis. Tu ne peux pas t'en défaire, ils te l'ont gravé dans les os. Ton séjour ici, ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt, ça n'a fait que confirmer. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour arrondir les angles, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et, franchement, ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion. Tu iras voir le psy. Tu lui parleras. Et tu l'écouteras. Et tu te libéreras."

"Et si je veux pas y aller ?"

"Alors je me laverai les mains de ton cas. Je n'aiderai pas quelqu'un qui refuse à cause de son orgueil."

"Quoi ?" cria Harry.

"Ne commets pas une autre erreur, Harry. Je... Je tiens profondément à toi. Mais je ne resterais pas près de toi si tu essayes de te désintégrer à cause de ta fierté."

"Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre des décisions pour moi."

Rogue ferma les yeux et déglutit.

"Non. Je ne le suis pas. Mais si tu... Si tu étais mon fils... Je ferais la même chose."

Une incroyable vague de chaleur inonda Harry, lui donnant envie de pleurer, de crier de joie et de rire en même temps. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais peut-être... Peut-être le temps était-il venu où il devait réapprendre à comprendre.

Quand il était petit, il savait comment tournait le monde. Sa place était dans l'ombre, on lui demandait de faire quelque chose ; il s'exécutait. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'y avait pas le droit. Puis il avait rencontré Draco. Et l'amitié. Ce gamin trépignant avec lequel il avait grandi... Puis il s'était envolé. Et depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, son monde n'avait cessé de voler en éclats. Quand il avait découvert sa fragilité. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son jardin derrière la maison des Dursley. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Alors, au milieu de Wolsford, il avait cru que le monde ne pouvait être lu. Trop complexe pour un ado de quinze ans. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de croire qu'il pouvait appréhender l'avenir avec bonheur. Le monde ne tournait plus. Pourtant...

Pourtant, après tout ça, il se rendait doucement compte qu'il n'était pas question de lire ou de comprendre le monde. Il était question de construire le monde. Son monde. Avec Draco. À quinze ans seulement, tout ce qu'il voulait était de pouvoir hurler que cette Terre était la sienne.

Il ne comprenait pas... Mais il voulait comprendre. Bon sang, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait un besoin désespéré de comprendre. Comprendre pour construire. Peut-être avait-il envie de savoir pourquoi Mme Malefoy lui tapotait son coussin pour l'aplatir, pourquoi les infirmières étaient si adorables avec lui, et pourquoi Draco était capable de lui sourire d'une manière qui lui faisait se tordre les tripes. Et pourquoi les yeux de Rogue le suppliaient d'accepter ce qu'il proposait.

Harry soupira.

"Ok. Très bien, je le ferai."

Rogue hocha la tête une fois, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle chose qu'Harry voulait comprendre.

"Mon garçon..." dit-il de cette voix douce et grave qu'il prenait quand il était content de quelque chose.

On tapa à la porte.

"Oh, excusez-moi," fit l'infirmière. "Je venais juste faire les dernières vérifications pour le départ d'Harry."

Rogue hocha la tête.

"Je viens de terminer."

Il se tourna vers Harry et glissa sa main dans sa nuque à nouveau, qu'il serra gentiment.

"Tu as les capacité de rendre n'importe quel père si fier de toi, Harry. N'importe lequel."

Et avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Rogue était parti.

L'infirmière parla un moment de la durée que prendrait la signature de sa décharge, et lui demanda s'il était impatient de sortir. Harry hocha parfois la tête, prononça quelques mots dont il ne se souviendrait jamais. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que son professeur avait dit, et à son attitude vis-à-vis de lui.

* * *

Draco observait la porte. Il savait qu'il avait le droit d'entrer. En fait, il était persuadé que la discussion entre sa mère et son parrain n'était qu'une simulation pour qu'il puisse voir enfin Harry, seul. L'attente l'avait rendu fou. Il avait été ailleurs toute la journée, et maintenant qu'il pouvait voir Harry, il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Des voix au bout du couloir le firent sursauter. Il se tourna et vit sa mère lui envoyer des regards bizarres, se demandant sans doute pourquoi n'était-il pas encore entré. Il se posait d'ailleurs lui aussi la question. Il déglutit et ouvrit la porte.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut un soulagement absolu. Harry était éveillé et il regardait paresseusement par la fenêtre. Il était en vie.

"Harry ?"

L'interpellé se tourna.

"Salut."

"Salut."

Alors qu'il observait Harry, Draco put remarquer que son doux sourire contrastait avec ses yeux anxieux. Bon sang, il était si pâle. Sa tête était bandée, tout comme son poignet et il avait le bras en écharpe. Il y avait des machines qui émettaient des sons stridents et des porteuses d'intraveineuses. Soudain, la réalité de la situation le frappa.

Harry s'était enfui. Il avait tenté de monter un cheval qu'il savait bien trop dur pour lui, et il avait failli mourir.

La colère déferla aussitôt en Draco.

"Quelles sont les putains de conneries qui te sont passées par la tête ?" rugit-il en s'approchant rapidement de lui.

A l'entente de ces mots, Harry perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux. Il détourna le regard.

"Ose ! Vas-y, essaye de me faire taire encore une fois ! Plus jamais..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin..."

"Putain, tu comprends pas ? T'aurais pu crever ! Être dans le coma ! Être paralysé !"

"C'était juste une ch..."

"C'était pas juste une chute, espèce d'imbécile ! T'étais... Bon sang, Harry, t'étais inconscient. Tu saignais de partout. T'étais pâle, et si froid, et... J'ai cru... Merde ! Ne refais plus jamais un truc aussi stupide !"

"Est-ce que toi et Rogue avez planifié ça, ou quoi ? Putain, combien de fois devrais-je dire que je suis désolé ?"

"Quand je t'ai trouvé, en bas de la colline, cette saloperie de cheval traînant autour, j'ai pensé... J'étais sûr que tu étais mort."

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Arrête de faire ta dramaturge. Je vais bien."

"Bien ? Tu es tout bandé, blessé, et au lit pour Dieu sait combien de temps ! Ça, c'est aller bien ?"

"Écoute, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, alors... Alors..."

Harry s'affaissa sur sa tête de lit et ferma les yeux, le front plissé.

"Je sais pas ce que tu me veux," dit-il d'une voix traînante et fatiguée. "J'ai essayé encore et encore d'être qui tu voulais, mais je sais même pas qui j'aurais dû être."

Harry se détourna et s'éloigna de Draco pour finir par lui tourner le dos.

"Je suis fatigué. J'en peux plus. Dégage."

Draco ne bougea pas. Il n'allait pas se laisser repousser une fois de plus.

Harry se tourna à nouveau et renifla comme il l'avait fait un an plus tôt, lorsque Draco lui avait demandé de le laisser entrer.

"T'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit de dégager !"

"Je t'ai entendu. Tu peux continuer à crier, si tu veux. Mais je partirai pas. Pas cette fois."

Draco analysa la salle.

"Pas de verre. C'est bien."

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

"Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu rester ?"

Draco prit cela comme une invitation à s'asseoir.

"Tu te souviens, quand on était petit ? La première fois qu'on s'est parlé ?"

"Ouais. Tu étais planqué dans la haie des Dursley à m'espionner."

"J'espionnais pas ! J'observais. Je me demandais si ça valait le coup d'apprendre à te connaître."

"T'aimerais avoir fait un choix différent, hein ?"

"Putain, tu peux pas... Tu fais chier, Harry ! Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Je te voulais déjà, je crois."

"Ooooh. Coquin."

"Ferme ta gueule et écoute-moi sans le bordel défensif, tu veux ?"

Les yeux se Harry s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il sembla s'enfoncer dans le lit. Il avait tant l'air d'être le petit lionceau que Draco avait connu toutes ces années ! Tant fait de peur que de courage, rempli de petits secrets gravés au fer rouge profondément dans sa chair. Ces petits secrets, il les avait extrait un à un, et maintenant, il fallait les protéger.

"Tu n'étais pas comme eux, les Dursley. C'est ce que j'ai le plus aimé chez toi. Tu étais... Tu murmurais ce petit chant quand tu travaillais, tu parlais aux papillons et de temps en temps, tu laissais ton masque d'indifférence disparaître, celui qui cachait toutes tes peurs et tes secrets. Et quand ça arrivait, j'en oubliais de respirer. Tout ce que j'ai vu pendant des mois cette année, c'est ce masque, et je le déteste."

"Draco..."

"J'ai pas fini. Je sais pas... Je sais pas pourquoi... Je suis _désolé_ ! Désolé de ce qui a pu te faire faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Désolé de ne pas avoir voulu m'afficher, de ne pas t'avoir défendu contre McLaggen, de ne pas t'avoir accompagné pour lui botter son gros cul, désolé d'avoir essayé de t'apprendre à chevaucher, désolé pour tout ça, mais je t'en prie, ne me repousse plus. Harry, je... J'peux plus me passer de toi. Dis-moi comment réparer tout ça. S'te plaît..."

"C'était pas ta faute ! C'était moi, je... Je voulais pas... C'était trop dur, trop de trucs, trop..."

Et plus Harry parlait, plus Draco voulait dire ce qu'il savait. Mais les mots étaient difficiles à dire. Il allait avoir l'air d'une pauvre midinette. Harry lui rirait au nez, le pointerait du doigt comme un monstre de foire...

"... Y a rien à régler ! C'est juste... J'appartiens pas à ce monde. Avec toi. Avec vous tous. C'est..."

"Je t'aime."

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit d'un coup alors que le cœur de Draco se mettait à battre furieusement. Oh putain. Oh putain. Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu ?

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?"

"J'ai dit... J'ai dit..." _Allez, mon gars ! Tu es fait de choses plus dures que ça !_ "J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je t'aime." Draco renifla. "On devrait peut-être faire vérifier tes oreilles."

Draco était impressionné par la facilité qu'il avait eu à le redire. Et il était tout autant impressionné par tout le sens que prenaient les mots, à quel point il les pensait.

"Tu n'as pas à..."

"Conneries ! Je suis Draco Malefoy. Je ne dis rien que je ne pense pas, Potter, et tu le sais. T'as aussi oublié ça ?"

Harry eut l'expression la plus stupéfiée que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu.

"Euh... non, j'ai pas oublié."

"Bon. Bien."

Et maintenant ? Comment Draco était-il censé relancer la discussion après ça ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Devrait-il l'embrasser ? Le câliner, ou un truc du genre ? Non, Harry n'aurait sans doute jamais fait ça.

"Euh, tu vas probablement devoir t'habiller, ou quoi..."

"Probablement, oui."

"Je le pense vraiment. Ce n'est pas... Je le pense vraiment."

Harry devint plus rouge que la nature ne l'eut sans doute vu. Il baissa la tête.

"Oui, j'ai compris ça."

"Bien, euh... Oui, bon. Si c'est clair..."

"J'ai pas..." Harry se mordit la lèvre, et fixa son petit-ami. "Je... Je... Moi aussi, Draco."

Il sourit doucement, mais détourna immédiatement la tête.

C'était comme revoir Harry pourchasser le papillon dans le jardin. Draco ne pouvait respirer tant la joie qu'il ressentait lui comprimait la gorge.

"Excellent."

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais."

Un doux silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas malvenu. Cela donna à Draco la possibilité de réaliser qu'il venait de dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait et celui-ci, à sa manière, avait répondu qu'il l'aimait aussi. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils bien traverser cette journée de leur vie s'ils se sentaient aussi vertigineux que lui à l'instant ? Il leva les yeux et vit les sombres cercles autour des yeux d'Harry. Avec toutes ces confessions à cœur ouvert, il en avait presque oublié les blessures de son petit-ami - son amant ? Un sentiment de protection depuis longtemps oublié l'envahit.

Harry, décida Draco, était son pire ennemi, et il devait faire quelque chose contre ça. Ils le devaient tous.

"Alors, euh... je reviens. Plus tard. Quand ma mère et moi viendront te récupérer. Elle t'a préparé la chambre d'ami, elle la décore depuis des années. C'est pas mal. Plus joli que la mienne, je pense. Maman... Eh bien, tu connais ma mère, elle en fait toujours des tonnes."

Harry rit doucement

"Ouais."

Draco se leva et l'embrassa légèrement.

"À tout à l'heure."

Harry émit un petit son adorable.

Oh, bordel de merde ! Il trouvait les bruits de gorge d'Harry adorables depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son amour. Il devenait fleur bleue !

Harry approcha son visage plus près de celui de Draco et l'embrassa à son tour, plus longuement, mais tout aussi langoureusement.

Tout allait bien, alors. Il était tout aussi fleur bleue. Draco sourit et embrassa Harry encore une fois.

* * *

"Ta décharge est en ordre," déclara l'infirmière en lui retirant son intraveineuse et en lui mettant un petit pansement sur le bras.

Harry hocha la tête.

_Draco est amoureux de moi._

"Tu devrais faire attention avec ta cheville, et n'espère pas retirer ton écharpe sans que le docteur ne te l'ait ordonné."

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

"Tu devras rester au lit pendant encore un moment. Je vous connais, les jeunes. A croire que quitter l'hôpital est une autorisation pour courir de partout comme si de rien n'était. J'espère que ça ne sera pas ton cas !"

Harry grogna en signe d'acceptation. Il repensait à la manière que Draco avait eu de l'embrasser, si possessive. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas ça, mais en cet instant, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se sentir aimé. Comme s'ils avaient déjà commencé à construire leur monde à deux.

"Harry ?" l'infirmière soupira. "Bien. Et ton ordonnance dit que tu ne dois porter que des bas de pyjama roses en répondant à toutes les questions qu'on te posera en chantant. Oh, et ne te sens pas obliger de servir le thé au ballet des éléphants dansants qui te rendra sûrement visite."

"Euh... quoi ? Éléphants ?" demanda Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

Bon sang, il devenait une vraie midinette. C'était pas bon, ça.

L'infirmière rigola.

"Ton esprit est à des millions de kilomètres d'ici. Je devais te faire revenir."

"Oh. Bon. Désolé. Je... J'étais... Désolé."

"Pas besoin d'explications. Tu peux partir désormais. On a une superbe chaise roulante avec ton nom dessus."

Harry grogna.

"J'peux pas juste... J'sais pas, marcher ?"

Le rire qu'il reçut en réponse et le regard incrédule lui donna tout ce que l'infirmière pensait de l'idée.

"Oh, bon," ronchonna-t-il alors qu'il glissait hors du lit, secrètement content de ne pas avoir à faire plus que les quelques pas boitillants jusqu'à sa chaise.

"C'est juste pour quelques jours," dit-elle en l'emmenant loin de la chambre.

Mme Malefoy, Draco et Rogue l'attendaient au bout du couloir, ravis de le revoir. Quand ils furent ensemble, Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement et rapidement.

Devant tout le monde. Il l'avait embrassé devant tous ces gens. Alors, les choses changeaient véritablement ? Draco lui souriait. Narcissa aussi, et même Severus. C'était comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. Une vraie famille.

Désormais, Harry savait qu'il en avait une.

* * *

Dites au revoir à Narcissa et Severus, qui ne sont pas dans le chapitre trente-et-un. Ils ont fini leur job ici, sur cette phrase qui est remplie de la pleine signification qu'elle peut avoir.

Encore une fois, je garde les beaux discours pour Samedi. Ou Dimanche... J'ai pas envie de publier ce chapitre. Enfin, je ne vous ferais pas attendre. Harry a compris que c'était à lui de voir le monde comme il l'entendait, et Draco accepte de s'afficher en public. Que manque-t-il alors ? Rien. L'avenir est un peu plus radieux.

Il ne manque qu'un chapitre pour refermer en beauté cette histoire.

A Samedi.

Bises,  
Vince.


	31. Les Contes de la Pierre Argentée

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme chaque...

« Sérieusement, je suis super triste que ce soit la fin de cette histoire. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à terminer la correction car je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir pu te choper en cours de route pour t'aider à corriger cette traduction. Je ne le regrette vraiment pas car ce sont vraiment de bonnes parties de fous rires qu'on a passé, mais aussi de belles discussions. Certes, ce n'est pas la fin de notre aventure à nous, mais sur cette fiction, oui. Ça fait bizarre.

Dans tous les cas, merci. »

Archimede.

Des Contes du Morse, du Cheval, de la Baleine et du Lion, nous sommes allés jusqu'aux Contes de la Pierre Argentée. Merci à elle, pour avoir été le talisman et le gardien du seuil. Et... Oh, merde...

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Les Contes de la Pierre Argentée**

Harry parcourut du regard le jardin des Malefoy. Il referma d'un geste son journal, terminé pour la journée. Les Érables Japonais brillaient d'un reflet ardent dans la lumière du crépuscule. Ils avaient plutôt bien grandi en un an. On s'en était visiblement bien occupé. La fierté l'envahit. Il avait planté ces arbres. Il leur avait donné une maison.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans l'herbe douce et chaude de l'été. Les nouveaux brins avaient percé la terre et brillaient d'un vert translucide. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité de ces si petites pousses à traverser les couches lourdes et tassées du sol. Ses doigts effleurèrent les brins les plus jeunes, les accueillant dans la vie avec une révérence silencieuse.

Mais c'était la flopée de jasmins blancs sauvages qui grimpait sur le mur de la maison qui lui attira son regard le plus intense. Ses ondulations dans le vent étaient éblouissantes et son odeur portait la réminiscence de plusieurs nuits d'été à dormir seul. Et une seule en particulier, où il n'avait plus été seul. Cette nuit là avait sans doute était celle qui avait déclenché le tournant de sa vie. A première vue, ces jasmins étaient complètements incongrus dans le jardin, mais ils diffusaient une espèce de confiance indomptable dans le reste de la plantation que ça ne faisait que mettre en valeur. Mme Malefoy avait failli les couper un jour, mais Harry l'avait arrêtée et lui avait demandé de les garder. Elle l'avait fait sans poser de questions, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Une main lui parcourut l'épaule et des lèvres lui embrassèrent la nuque. Il leva les yeux.

"Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi tu viens ici pour faire ça ? C'est si sombre. Tu arrives à voir ce que tu écris ?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

"L'endroit est familier, je m'y sens bien. Ça me rappelle mon petit jardin. Celui d'avant."

"Je me souviens," murmura Draco. "Mais il n'y a aucune de ces énormes fleurs blanches ici. Tu devrais demander à ma mère d'en planter. Elles seraient superbes dans ce coin, surtout avec les Jasmins qui grimpent au mur."

"Je suis surpris que tu aies remarqué ce que c'était," fit Harry sans sarcasme.

Draco se racla la gorge.

"Eh bien, je suis bien obligé, pas vrai ? Sinon je m'ennuierais à pleurer à chaque repas. Pourquoi ma mère insiste pour qu'on mange dans le patio, ça je ne le saurai jamais. Il n'y a pas de mouches ni d'insectes dans la maison."

Harry ricana.

"Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'elle veut que les choses soient entre nous. Mais j'ai peur de lui demander de détailler. Je crains qu'elle nous voit déjà dans une maisonnette avec un petit bébé rose sur les genoux."

"Plaisante pas avec ça," dit Draco.

Il observa le journal.

"Ça t'aide ?"

"J'sais pas. Ça m'a l'air débile de faire ça. Il ne m'a même pas dit ce que je devais écrire. Seulement que j'avais besoin de le faire tous les jours. Je ne raconte rien d'important ou quoi."

Draco haussa les épaules et s'assit dans l'herbe, collé à Harry.

"Ça peut pas être inutile. Le Docteur Westbourne sait de quoi il parle. Après tout, il bosse avec des jeunes en difficulté en permanence," fit Draco avec une voix traînante un peu idiote.

Harry lui lança un regard et sourit.

"T'as raison. Et en parlant de jeunes en difficulté, ce journal est l'opportunité parfaite pour coucher sur le papier ton combat à mort avec cette menace jardinière, celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé, le Bourdon de la Mort ! Je me demande ce que le Docteur Westbourne ferait de ça ?"

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent.

"Dis-moi que tu n'as pas parlé de ça à ton psy… Tu l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas pas le faire, hein ?"

"Peut-être que je ne dirai pas ça, non..." dit Harry en riant.

"Hum. Alors tu lui as dit quoi à mon sujet ?"

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et une boule de contentement semblait rebondir dans son ventre. Il détourna le regard face au sourire narquois de Draco.

"C'pas drôle."

"Ouais. Sûr. Pas drôle du tout. Oh, ça me rappelle que ma mère est en train de planifier ta fête d'anniversaire. Notre petit bichon d'Harry devient grand ! Il a seize ans !" fit Draco d'une voix trop aiguë.

"Ta gueule, crétin !" fit Harry avec un rire. "Et arrête avec ces voix. Elles me font me demander si tu t'es pas abîmé ton équipement."

Draco eut le souffle coupé pendant une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne sourît au sous-entendu salace. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus plaisanté ainsi avec l'autre. Harry savait que ça avait été dur pour Draco de vivre ces quelques semaines. Mais il était désormais libre de son écharpe, et en avait terminé avec son traitement et ses bandages. Son anniversaire se déroulerait une semaine plus tard, le lendemain de la fin de son stage, et ils partiraient le jour d'après pour la France.

"Tu sais que ça va être un sacré truc, pas vrai ?" demanda Draco.

"J'ai un peu cette impression. L'étrange mec au gâteau ? Il va s'en prendre une, celui-là."

"Le chef pâtissier ? Tu appelles le chef pâtissier un « étrange mec au gâteau » ?"

"Il est étrange."

Harry entendit Draco se rapprocher de lui.

"Dois-je protéger ta vertu de l'étrange mec au gâteau ?" Demanda-t-il en caressant le torse d'Harry de sa main.

"Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de me protéger de toi."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord," fit Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Harry prit le contrôle du baiser, prenant en coupe le visage de Draco pour le garder contre lui.

"Quelqu'un est fougueux ce soir," murmura Draco en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche et douce, puis il tira Harry pour l'allonger contre lui.

"Ça fait si longtemps... Des jours. Des semaines. Une éternité," dit Harry.

Il se tortilla un peu et de ses mains, caressa les cuisses de Draco.

Il eut un sourire victorieux en entendant le léger son choqué que Draco émit lorsque ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son aine. Cependant, cette victoire fut de courte durée.

"Ce jeu se joue à deux," murmura Draco.

Harry hoqueta en sentant les lèvres de Draco dans son cou. Il se redressa, tandis que Draco l'enlaçait et le serrait contre lui.

"Alors, que devrais-je te donner pour ton anniversaire ?" demanda Draco.

"Tout... Tout ce que tu veux," dit Harry en pressant l'érection de Draco de ses hanches.

"Oh, vraiment ?"

"Je..."

"Parce que je pensais que je pourrais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné pour mon anniversaire. J'ai toujours ce bouquin, tu sais."

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Draco mordilla le côté de sa gorge avant d'y passer la langue il adorait ça. Il repensa au livre, et à certaines pages en particulier. Bon sang, d'un coup il en avait envie.

"Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu espères ?"

"Rien. Tu m'as juste manqué," fit Draco entre deux baisers mordants.

"Conneries. Tu – Ah putain, c'est bon ça – tu veux quelque chose. Moi aussi."

"Là, tout de suite, la seule chose que je veux c'est toi."

Il se rassit, entraînant Harry avec lui.

"Allonge-toi."

"Quoi, ici ? Dans l'herbe ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Euh... Ta mère ?"

"Elle est dehors à un quelconque gala de charité avec des amis. Je te l'assure, nous sommes parfaitement seuls."

Harry commença à protester, mais Draco le réduit au silence d'un autre baiser. Harry se décala vers l'avant, et se détourna pour s'allonger sur le dos, dans l'herbe, la tête appuyée sur les mains. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Draco s'approcher, ses genoux encadrant les hanches d'Harry.

"Putain, ça m'avait tellement manqué," dit-il en pressant son érection contre celle d'Harry.

"A moi aussi," répondit celui-ci, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de cette stupide écharpe pour son bras. "Tu veux..."

"Non. Pas encore. Tu dois encore récupérer."

"C'pas vrai. J'ai envie. C'est mon anniversaire, je veux que tu me prennes. Comme dans le livre. On pourrait..."

"On le fera. Plus tard. Hors de question de te faire subir quelque chose d'aussi violent alors que tu viens d'être débarrassé de tout ton bazar. Et puis... Putain, t'es tellement bon. C'est tellement bon."

Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus vite avant de soudain s'arrêter.

"Draco ?" murmura Harry, surpris.

Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds.

"Bouge pas."

Il partit en courant vers la maison.

Harry l'attendit là, toujours allongé dans l'herbe, se sentant incroyablement piteux et abandonné. Et frustré aussi. Qu'était-il donc parti faire ? Après une longue minute qui lui avait paru durer des heures, Draco revint, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, récupérant sa respiration. Harry l'observa et remarqua son poing fermé.

"Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?"

Draco ouvrit sa main et lui tendit l'objet.

"Qu'est ce que..."

"J'veux pas te le faire, mais moi je suis en pleine forme. Alors toi, fais-le. Le jour de mon anniversaire, t'as été le premier à profiter, cette fois c'est mon tour."

"Draco, tu es sûr que..."

"J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi, et plus j'y pense, plus je suis impatient. Alors décide-toi."

Harry tendit la main et récupéra le préservatif.

"C'est celui..." commença Draco

"Que t'avait donné ta mère quand elle a appris pour nous. Je sais."

Harry avait l'air incroyablement impassible. Mais, contrastant avec le sérieux de son visage, le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux trahissait son désir. Draco le fixa, essayant de le rassurer en lui prouvant sa propre impatience et fébrilité. Mais en voyant que le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, Draco s'approcha et déboutonna son jean. Cela sembla réveiller le garçon de sa torpeur. Sans émettre le moindre mot, Harry allongea Draco qui se laissa faire. L'herbe semblait encore plus douce qu'avant. À son tour, il déboutonna son jean et tous deux se tortillèrent pour s'en débarrasser, emmenant au passage leurs sous-vêtements.

Leurs érections mises à nu, Harry pressa ses hanches contre celles de Draco. Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement.

La vache, il était loin de se douter que cela lui avait tant manqué. De ses mains, le brun entoura les épaules de Draco pour le serrer contre lui.

"Harry, ton poignet..."

"Ça va. Arrête de me traiter comme un poupée de porcelaine," fit Harry en accélérant ses coups de reins.

"Ah, putain. Seulement... Seulement si tu finis ce que tu as commencé... Bordel, que c'est bon."

Le sourire carnassier qu'avait eu Draco en répondant n'aurait eu sa place que sur la face d'un crocodile. Harry n'en fut que plus excité. Il stoppa son mouvement. Fébrile, il déchira l'emballage du préservatif et essaya avec beaucoup de difficultés de l'enfiler correctement.

"Fais chier..." marmonna-t-il.

"Attends, donne. J'ai sans doute plus l'habitude que toi."

Draco ne remarqua pas le regard empli de jalousie que lui envoya Harry. Il lui prit l'objet des mains et le déroula d'un geste précis sur son érection. Le contact fit gémir le brun. Lorsque ce fut fait, celui-ci repoussa son amant sur le dos, et... Se sentit rougir d'embarras. Que faire maintenant ?

Draco eut un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur face aux tentatives d'Harry de paraître si sûr de lui, alors que ce devait être loin de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Compréhensif, Draco ne le laissa pas seul dans son embarras. Il se releva l'espace d'un instant et attira Harry à lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau allongés l'un sur l'autre, Draco remonta un peu et entoura de ses jambes les hanches d'Harry.

"Je, euh... Tu es sûr ?" demanda Harry.

Lui en tout cas n'était plus sûr de rien.

Draco lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux. Sans un mot. Le brun serra l'autre garçon dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, il essayait de faire passer à la fois son appréhension face à la situation, et surtout, surtout, tout ce que le geste de Draco représentait pour lui. Harry s'insinua entre ses fesses, contre son entrée. Il pressa un petit peu.

Draco gémit immédiatement. Il n'avait plus fait quelque chose d'aussi osé depuis son anniversaire, il y a plusieurs mois. Il en avait oublié la force des sensations que cela lui procurait. Le blond ferma les yeux. Harry avait le visage toujours aussi fermé, concentré. Il trouvait horriblement difficile de maîtriser ses gestes, surtout avec Draco qui le serrait si fort contre lui. Il pressa un peu plus.

"Ah, putain !" gémit le garçon.

Son visage avait déjà rosi, et ses caresses dans le dos d'Harry se faisaient plus dures. Harry poussa un peu plus fort encore, mais c'était inutile. Et il avait peur de blesser Draco. Il se trémoussa un peu, bougeant, se repositionnant, avant de pousser à nouveau.

Il hoqueta. D'un coup, il s'était retrouvé à nouveau happé dans ce havre de douceur et de chaleur. Mais il repoussa toutes les délicieuses sensations qu'il ressentait les yeux de Draco s'étaient rouverts tout aussi soudainement, écarquillés. Il n'avait pas émis le moindre son, son souffle semblait bloqué dans sa gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il étouffait. Son visage était en tordu une grimace. Harry vit avec horreur une larme couler au coin de son œil.

Draco, lui, se maudissait. Dans sa précipitation et sa fébrilité, il en avait oublié tous les conseils que donnait son livre. À présent, il était cloué au sol par cette douleur insoutenable. Ses ongles étaient plongés dans la peau d'Harry, qui avait l'air complètement horrifié par ce qu'il avait causé. Et en plus, il n'avait pu retenir une larme. Magnifique.

"Désolé, je suis désolé !" murmura Harry, affolé. "Attends, bouge pas. Merde..."

Mais à peine avait-il amorcé le moindre mouvement pour se retirer que Draco l'avait arrêté, l'œil mauvais.

"Putain, Harry, tu bouges pas. Pas le moindre mouvement. Si tu me laisses tomber dans un moment pareil, je te promets que je te colle une beigne."

Harry ne put réprimer un piteux sourire, malgré son malaise. Il patienta alors, se laissant finalement envahir par l'incroyable sensation qu'il ressentait. Après un certain moment durant lequel Harry s'était concentré sur la respiration erratique que tentait de calmer Draco, celui-ci murmura d'une voix rauque :

"Vas-y..."

Celui-ci se releva alors sur ses mains, toutes deux plongées dans l'herbe, encadrant le visage de Draco. Il poussa alors un peu plus loin, se sentant plonger avec une déconcertante facilité dans les entrailles du blond. Il était cambré, gémissant et haletant Harry ne pouvait dire si la douleur ou le plaisir causait cette réaction.

"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh ouais... Mais... C'est ça, bouge un peu d'avant en – Oh putain, oui. Ah, la vache, je t'aime !" lâcha Draco, concentré sur l'étrange sensation que lui procuraient les mouvements d'Harry.

Les mains d'Harry s'envolèrent soudainement. Il attrapa le visage de Draco et l'entraîna dans un baiser lancinant.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Draco répondit avec enthousiasme. Harry essayait de trouver un rythme qui leur conviendrait tous les deux.

Draco était à présent envahi par le plaisir. Pur, comme si on le lui injectait directement dans les veines. Toutes ses autres émotions avaient disparu. Ses yeux étaient à nouveaux fermés, ses mains étaient passées sous le tee-shirt d'Harry et lui caressaient le dos directement contre la peau. Il était chauffé à blanc, mis à terre par ce qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était juste au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Des millions de fois plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent. A chaque coup de reins, Draco sentait son sang s'échauffer un peu plus, son cœur tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine, son souffle devenir encore plus chaotique. Il gémissait de manière totalement incontrôlée, perdant pied.

Harry n'était pas en reste. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes à cause de la position pas encore parfaite, mais il ne pouvait concevoir le fait de changer un tout petit peu ce qui se passait. La chaleur et la douceur qu'il avait ressenti dans ses doigts plusieurs mois plus tôt lui semblait tellement insignifiante face à ce qu'il vivait là. Mais plus fort, plus puissant encore que la sensation que lui procuraient ces va-et-vient dans le corps de son amant, était la fierté que lui donnait l'expression de pur plaisir de Draco. Le voir se tortiller, haleter, gémir, sentir ses gestes saccadés et ses ongles se planter dans son dos tout cela n'avait pas de prix. Son visage rouge le comblait, et son air d'abandon complet le rendait fier. Il aurait pu se satisfaire juste en voyant Draco dans cet état.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Et leur allure hagarde mêlée à leur aspect écarquillé firent hoqueter Harry. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

"T'es... T'es beau, Draco," murmura-t-il, haletant.

"Ta... Ah ! Ouais, putain, c'est bon. Ta... Gueule... Potter. AH ! MERDE !"

Harry sourit un peu diaboliquement.

Trouvé. C'était presque trop facile : de ses doigts, il parvenait à peine à toucher ce point sensible, mais là... Il bougea un petit peu, et reprit son mouvement.

"Ah ! Connard... Ah... merde, _merde ! _Harry !"

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et ses cris moururent dans sa gorge. Draco ne parvenait plus qu'à gémir et haleter. Il luisait de sueur dans la clarté argentée du soir, et l'odeur de jasmin du jardin étourdissait Harry. Son fameux rêve qu'il avait eu l'habitude de vivre avant lui revint soudainement en tête. Tout était là, à la différence qu'il faisait subir cette fois-ci. Il rêvait éveillé. Il ressentit tout d'un coup le besoin d'être plus proche de Draco, plus près de lui, _physiquement_. Harry ralentit un peu son mouvement, et commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Draco. Cela lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle et sa voix.

"Que... Fais..."

"Je... J'ai besoin... Juste..." bafouilla-t-il en réponse.

Il s'interrompit le temps de faire passer son propre tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. A peine fut-il nu et la chemise de Draco ouverte qu'Harry le prit dans ses bras avant de basculer sur le côté. Il entraîna Draco avec lui, mais ils ne changèrent pas pour autant leur position. Ils étaient simplement désormais si proches et serrés l'un contre l'autre... Au delà de la barrière physique. C'était sans doute déjà un peu magique.

Harry reprit ses mouvements. Draco était frénétique à présent, il tremblait, gémissait et criait presque en rythme avec les coups de Harry. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Draco. Et tandis qu'il essayait de martyriser ce point si sensible autant qu'il le pouvait, le blond semblait perdre totalement pied. Seules ses mains qui s'agrippaient si férocement autour des épaules d'Harry montraient qu'il était toujours conscient de ce qui lui arrivait.

Draco sentait tout son corps s'embraser. Ses sens ne lui servaient plus à rien, il avait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait qu'un tourbillon de couleur. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ses propres gémissements incontrôlables mêlée à la respiration lourde et aux murmures d'Harry. Il ne parvenait qu'à sentir le parfum entêtant d'un Harry suant sous l'effort contre lui. Seul son toucher semblait fonctionner encore correctement. Alors il s'accrochait, ancré dans la réalité par ses mains qui exploraient le corps d'Harry, sentant les muscles rouler sous la peau tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir intense le ravageait depuis les profondeurs de ses entrailles. Il eut l'impression qu'Harry accéléra contre lui. Leurs corps glissaient facilement l'un contre l'autre, aidés mais aussi électrisés par leur moiteur. Draco sentit Harry bouger un peu et tenter de pilonner frénétiquement ce point si sensible au fond de son corps.

Draco sentait son esprit partir loin. Il n'entendait même plus ses propres gémissements, il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Mais il savait que ses mains, ses jambes, et tout son corps tremblaient comme jamais, arqué à s'en faire craquer la colonne. Il savait que si sa gorge vibrait si fortement, c'est qu'il était probablement en train de crier. Il savait qu'il respirait désormais très mal. Mais il savait surtout que Harry, son Harry, son lion, était contre lui, en lui, bougeant furieusement, et que seul lui pouvait lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense. Draco sentait que le plaisir ne s'évanouissait plus, désormais. Il s'accumulait, bloqué au niveau de ses reins, et s'il ne se libérait pas au plus vite, il allait sans doute exploser.

Un dernier cri plus tard, les deux garçons atteignirent la jouissance.

La respiration chaotique, pantelants, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

"Bon sang. C'était génial," fit Draco entre deux inspirations profondes, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses cinq sens. "Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait ma..."

"Termine... Cette phrase... Et c'est moi qui te colle une beigne..." souffla Harry.

Draco explosa de rire.

"Ok, ok. J'ai compris. T'es pas une poupée de porcelaine délicate. Tu es un homme grand, musclé et viril."

Harry releva la tête qu'il avait logée dans le cou de Draco.

"C'est sans doute le truc le plus gay que j'ai jamais entendu. Un homme grand, musclé et viril ? C'est quoi ? Le titre d'un roman homo ou quoi ?"

Draco lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

"Hey, fais pas l'enfoiré comme ça. C'est toi qui m'a embrumé le cerveau."

"Enfoiré, hein ? Mais tu sais que tu adores ça."

Il se retira et se débarrassa du préservatif usagé, avant de se coller à nouveau contre le blond.

"Dégage, abruti," dit Draco, bien qu'il ne fit rien pour se libérer réellement.

Les mouvements de ses hanches trahissaient son intention réelle.

"Jamais de la vie."

Harry se pencha et embrassa Draco, accentuant les coups de hanches jusqu'à ce que Draco, qui gémit à nouveau, ne l'attire plus près contre lui. Immédiatement, il se sentit redevenir dur comme la pierre. Bon sang, qu'il était merveilleux d'être un adolescent.

"Prêt pour le deuxième round ?" demanda Harry.

"La vraie question est : est-ce que toi tu l'es ?"

"Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer."

Le ciel de la nuit brillait de la lueur de million d'étoiles.

"Tu vois celle-ci ? C'est Lyra. Il y a tout une histoire autour d'elle," dit Harry.

"Il y a une histoire autour de chacune d'elle."

"Euh… oui. Tu as sûrement raison."

Harry roula sur le côté, la tête confortablement posée sur le torse de Draco. Puis il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa joue. Surpris, il s'assit.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Quoi, quoi ?"

"Ce truc dans ta chemise ?"

"Mon torse tu veux dire ? Mince, je n'avais pas pensé que je pouvais te faire sauter le cerveau."

"Ha. Ha. Dans ta poche, abrutie. Et tu m'as pas sauté. Pas encore, en tout cas."

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. D'anticipation, peut-être ? Harry profita de sa distraction pour tâtonner contre la poche de la chemise encore ouverte de Draco. Comment avait-il fait pour la garder, là était le mystère.

Draco émergea de sa stupeur sexuelle et tenta de repousser Harry de ses mains.

"Hey ! Arrête, tu me chatouilles."

"On dirait une pierre. Pourquoi t'as une pierre dans la poche ?"

Draco s'enfuit en rampant et s'assit, les mains tendues pour empêcher Harry d'avancer.

"C'est... C'est... Oh, putain de merde," cracha-t-il.

Il fouilla la poche de sa chemise et en ressortit la main. Il la tendit vers Harry qui y découvrit une petite pierre nichée dans sa paume, percée par un bracelet de cuir.

"Qu'est... Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Draco détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

"Reste ici une seconde, tu veux bien ? Je... Je reviens," dit-il.

Il se leva et enfila son pantalon avant de trottiner jusqu'à la maison, laissant Harry à nouveau seul.

Ce dernier l'observa partir, complètement perplexe.

Draco revient quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une couverture, un panier et d'autres trucs. Pendant ce temps là, Harry en avait profité pour se rhabiller.

"C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?"

"Je me suis dit que, quitte à me relever, j'allais amener cette fois une couverture pour s'allonger dessus et des trucs à grignoter."

"Et la lampe-torche ?"

Draco étala la couverture au sol rapidement, s'y assit et tapota la place juste à côté de lui. Harry le rejoignit.

"Euh, la torche c'est pour... Euh... Voilà," dit-il, poussant quelque chose dans les mains d'Harry.

C'était une autre petite pierre, elle aussi percée d'un bracelet en cuir. Harry l'approcha de son visage. Elle semblait familière. La torche cliqueta en s'allumant, baignant la pierre de lumière. Et en réalisant ce que c'était, Harry hoqueta.

"Draco ! Quand..."

"Quand j'étais avec ma mère. Pendant les vacances de printemps. Je... Il y avait cet homme qui travaillait et polissait des pierres, pour en faire des bijoux. Je... Je lui ai fait trancher la pierre argentée en deux, polir et graver chaque morceau et les percer pour en faire des bracelets."

"C'est gravé ?"

"La pierre est petite, j'ai pas eu la place de l'écrire en français. C'est de l'anglais."

Harry observa la face qui avait été tranchée et polie. La seule qui était droite et non traversée par le bracelet de cuir. Là, gravés et le sillon finement peint en noir se trouvaient les mots "Gipsy King"

"Roi Bohémien," lut Harry, le cœur battant. "Mais comment..."

"Elle était dans ma poche. Elle, euh... Elle était toujours dans ma poche. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, il y a un an. Je comptais t'offrir ça à ton anniversaire, mais tu m'as grillé. Et j'étais impatient. C'est, je, euh..."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

"Tu vas trouver ça stupide."

"Non, c'est pas vrai. Vraiment, je ne trouverai pas ça stupide."

Draco hésita un moment.

"Tu te souviens quand tu me l'as donné ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Raconte-le-moi."

"Je vois pas le rapport."

"Juste... S'te plaît, fais-le."

Harry déglutit et détourna le regard un moment.

"Tu t'en souviens. Je te l'ai donné la première fois que tu m'as invité chez..."

"Non. Pas ça. Avant. D'où vient-elle ?"

"Oh, euh..." Harry soupira. "Quand j'étais petit, j'avais rien qui était vraiment à moi. Tu sais, je ne recevais jamais te cadeaux, ou, euh… ce genre de trucs."

Harry fixa Draco et attendit qu'il acquiesce avant de continuer.

"Alors je trouvais mes propres cadeaux. Mes trésors. J'ai trouvé cette pierre argentée dans un lit de rivière l'été où on a déménagé à Magniolia Crescent. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un trésor."

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

"C'était ton trésor. Pourquoi me le donner, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine ?"

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tu étais mon premier ami, et je voulais que tu m'apprécies. Et..."

"Quoi ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Elle... Elle me rappelait..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Euh… rien... Simplement... Rien."

"Arrête ça ! Elle te rappelait quoi ? Quelque chose à mon sujet ?" Draco baissa les yeux vers sa petite partie gravée. "Qu'est ce que cette pierre pourrait bien te rappeler ?"

"Tes yeux, idiot ! T'es yeux !" lâcha finalement Harry, exaspéré.

Il grimaça, attendant le rire moqueur qui allait certainement suivre une déclaration aussi ridicule. Mais tout ce qu'il eut fut quelqu'un qui lui tira le bras et des lèvres douces se pressant délicieusement contre les siennes tandis que des yeux chaleureux et argentés l'observaient droit dans les siens comme si rien au monde n'avait plus de valeur.

"C'était ton trésor, et tu me l'as donné," murmura Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Quand je l'ai retrouvée l'été dernier... J'ai eu besoin de te voir. J'ai eu besoin de savoir ce qu'était devenue la seule personne au monde que je n'ai jamais réussi à extirper complètement de ma tête, même en quatre ans. Je pense que..."

Draco eut un rire.

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense que j'ai failli dire quelque chose si ridiculement fleur bleue qu'il vaut mieux que je le garde pour un soir où je suis suffisamment bourré pour le dire sans passer pour un gland et que tu sois tout aussi suffisamment murgé pour ne pas t'en souvenir le lendemain."

"Mais pourquoi... Mais... J'ai – j'ai dit quelque chose bien pire. Et c'est toi qui me l'as fait dire en plus. Bordel, Draco. J'ai avoué que cette stupide pierre me faisait penser à tes yeux !"

"Oui, eh bien voilà une différence entre toi et moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirais un jour. Voilà une chose que tu peux attendre impatiemment jusque là, pas vrai ?"

"Je te revaudrai ça, tu le sais j'espère ?"

"Je veux oui."

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa partie de la pierre argentée.

"Merci pour ça," dit-il en enroulant le bracelet autour de son poignet, s'assurant que la pierre reposait contre sa veine, comme pour la sentir pulser.

En le voyant s'échiner à essayer de nouer les bouts, Draco l'aida silencieusement. Puis il attacha son bracelet autour de son propre poignet.

Et comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu un tel moment de solennité, de promesses et de souvenirs à graver, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos, l'un contre l'autre, côte à côte. Les jasmins se balançaient hauts au dessus de leur têtes.

"Tu vois celle-ci ?" demanda Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

"C'est Sirius. L'étoile du Chien. Il y a une merveilleuse histoire autour de celle-ci. Toute une aventure en fait."

"Vraiment ? Jamais entendu parler," fit Draco, les yeux étincelants d'anticipation.

Harry sourit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir extraire ce souvenir et le mettre en bouteille, pour le garder à tout jamais avec lui, inchangé et parfait. Mais peu importait ce que le futur apporterait. Il savait que Draco serait toujours à ses côtés comme il l'était à ce moment. Près de lui. Une part de lui. Il penserait toujours à lui, tout comme il n'oublierait jamais cet instant.

"Harry ? Tu me racontes ?"

"Oh. Oui. Sirius, vois-tu, étais le chien d'Orion..."

**- FIN -**

* * *

**« CETTE HISTOIRE NE SE PERDRA PAS ! »**

On m'a laissé dire au monde qui l'ignore comment tout ceci est arrivé. Vous avez entendu parler d'enfant battu, de passions inavouables et de l'incompréhension des jeunes face au monde auquel ils sont confrontés. D'adultes qui ne servent plus de repère, et surtout de la relation au-delà des mots qui peut se créer sans que l'on n'en ait vraiment conscience. Et pour dénouement un amour, retombé par méprise sur ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu venir. Voilà tout ce qu'on a raconté. Voilà tout ce dont on a rêvé. Réfléchissez, relisez, car cette histoire recèle de sens cachés que moi-même je ne comprenais parfois que lorsque je me préparais à publier. Nous avons vu quelque fois ce que l'Homme a cru voir. Merci sincèrement, du fond du cœur, à tous ceux qui m'ont porté, soutenu, encouragé, reviewé et même lu tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à Meliy qui a été une formidable bêta, merci à Archimède qui a pris une relève sans relâche malgré les deadlines serrées et avec qui je passe d'excellentes soirées à Skyper pour finir les chapitres à temps, merci à Empathic Siren de nous avoir donné une si formidable histoire et de m'avoir laissé la traduire non sans encombre. Relisez, sincèrement, relisez-la, et comprenez.

A cinq minutes de publier finalement cette histoire, je me sens un peu vidé. C'est la fin de ce voyage là. Querty vous salue, par ailleurs. Elle m'a été d'une certaine aide pour un choix cornélien que je me suis imposé. Je peux vraiment rien vous dire d'autre que merci, merci, et encore merci. Mais comme Archimede vous l'a dit, ce n'est pas la fin DU voyage. J'ai découvert en elle une superbe personne, avec qui je prends un malin plaisir à travailler. C'est donc à deux que nous allons poursuivre sa traduction "Beeing a Veela's Mate." Quant à moi, et bien je parcoure les fictions anglaises, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui me fasse le même effet que lorsque j'ai lu le premier chapitre de Draco's Boy. Mais rien pour le moment. Et pour la création, et bien peut-être, peut-être. Je sais trouver des pitchs, les bases de scénarios, mais rarement concrétiser au plan d'écriture. Et de là, rien. Mais bon, j'espère, j'espère. Qui sait.

Encore un mot, pour faire durer le plaisir, tiens ? Ou pas. Merci de m'avoir fait rêver, merci de tout ce que vous m'avez offert, toutes ces discussions, ces messages de soutien lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Vous avez été exceptionnels, vous êtes exceptionnels.

Merci, du fond du cœur. Vous allez me manquer.

Havirnyrce Vince.


End file.
